Bonds of Time II: Fighting Fate
by Vance McGill
Summary: Book 2 in the Bonds of Time Saga. Bond-Mates Harry and Ginny Potter seek to change the future for the better. But how can you win when you're fighting against Fate? Time-Travel, Soul-Bond; Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. READ "HARRY POTTER AND THE BONDS OF TIME" FIRST! Note: Story being rewritten from Chapter 31 onward!
1. The Three Wise Men

**Title**: Bonds of Time II: Fighting Fate  
**Summary**: Book 2 in the Bonds of Time Saga. Bond-Mates Harry and Ginny Potter seek to change the future for the better. Weddings, pregnancy and romance looms on the horizon, but so does Death, loss and sacrifice. How can you win when you're fighting against Fate? Years 3 and 4 with AU and Canon moments  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Book 3 and Book 4 Changes, Time-Travel, Soul-Bond, Character Death; other individual warnings labeled with each chapter.  
**Ships**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, Remus/Tonks, Neville/Luna, Dobby/OC (Melina), George/Angelina etc.

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just write stories based on her lovely books. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Author's Note: This first chapter is written for the sole purpose of meaning to confuse you. It is meant to make you think right up until you get to the final chapters of this book. It is written much differently than any other chapter in my story, for the sole purpose of being very confusing. Next chapter will go back to normal.**

**This is also probably one of the funniest chapters I've ever written.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**The Three Wise Men**

In Great Britain, on the great continent of Europe, located on the tiny green and blue planet of Earth, the magically-gifted humans known as wizards, witches and Squibs lived in relative secret. A few Muggles – otherwise known as non-magic folk – knew about the existence of magic simply because their offspring had the rare gift of becoming a Muggleborn witch or wizard.

In Northampton, England, a young witch and wizard – exceedingly more gifted than that of a normal witch or wizard, though few people knew why – chased each other around a swimming pool behind a large Manor house, laughing and splashing each other.

Another young witch – one of those aforementioned Muggleborn – was reading a book about Time-Turners, while lounging in her hammock in the backyard of her house in Oxford, England.

Just south of the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole, also in England, another young wizard was flying on his new broom, which he had acquired the previous year as a gift, around a small paddock near an oddly shaped house. To the west of the same village, a young blonde witch was fishing in a stream near another oddly shaped house.

In Sussex, a young wizard was working in his greenhouse, pouring dirt dragon dung fertilizer into a few potted plants, that would soon fill with seeds that would grow into magical plants and herbs.

In London, a wizard and witch couple, who would be getting married in the near future, were walking hand-in-hand down a cobbled street in the marketplace known as Diagon Alley. They were doing a bit of shopping for their upcoming wedding, while on lunch break away from their very important jobs.

In Scotland, in a castle that was also a school, known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a very old wizard, the headmaster of the school, was writing a note on a piece of parchment. His graceful phoenix was fast asleep on its golden perch near the headmaster's desk.

It was Thursday, July 1st, in the year nineteen-ninety three, and at exactly twelve sixteen in the afternoon, these nine individuals looked up toward the great blue sky for a mere moment, before they returned to whatever it was they were doing. And none of them knew why.

Of the millions of humans, be it witches, wizards, Squibs or Muggles that inhabited the earth, there were exactly one-hundred and three of these people, magically gifted or not, who at least had some kind of theory over their short lifetime as to why these nine individuals looked up in the sky at this very moment.

It is theorized that when you look up in the sky for a nanosecond of time, and not know you are doing it, it is because you actually realize that somewhere in the great universe, someone is staring back at you.

Of course... everyone on Earth – besides those aforementioned one-hundred and three people - forget that they are being spied on by someone they cannot see, exactly one nanosecond after that nanosecond they looked up in the sky.

The great voyeurs are three legendary beings known as Fate, Time and Death.

Although these three beings are not human, they do think of themselves as three men. Why three men, and not three women, per say? Simply because they like the title "Three Wise Men" and believe it makes them sound exactly as powerful as they are.

Fate, dressed in a red, hooded cloak that covered every inch of his form, and otherwise indistinguishable, believed he was the most powerful of the three. In fact he also believed he could not be overpowered by anything, especially the mortal humans of the Planet Earth. Nobody could cheat Fate. Yet there were several that have tried in their small existence. Most recent in mind came four different mortals.

First, the infinitely annoying Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel who had tricked and teased and cheated Fate to the point that they had lived more than six times that of a normal Muggle, and more than three times that of a normal magic-user. He had given both of them a gift that they had all their lives, and yet they still cheated him by creating that abysmally annoying stone! It was finally destroyed and Fate won out, but still... it was very annoying.

Lastly, Harry and Ginny Potter. However, they weren't as annoying as the Flamels. They were actually adorable in their throes of young love. But they were still annoying and oblivious. A recent conversation Fate had witnessed came to his mind.

_"Two of my dearest friends have already tempted Fate and lost that battle," Albus Dumbledore had said, "I would not want it to happen to you as well."_

_"We know we probably cannot control Fate, Professor," Harry replied, "But we are most certainly going to do our best to change things for the better."_

Control Fate? Ha, indeed Harry was right. You could not control fate. Tempt Fate, indeed you could, and as the old wizard had said, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel tried and failed. But Harry and Ginny Potter wanted to try to change things.

Fate wished them luck. They wanted to tempt him, change things he had planned, when he had given them this wonderful gift they shared! How rude of them! Fate rarely handed mortals gifts, and these two were trying to change his mind!

Sooner or later, he would show them exactly why it wasn't nice to mess with Fate.

The second being of the Three Wise Men, the only being not wrapped in a cloak, was known as Time,, also known as Father Time, due to his long white beard and old appearance. Sometimes the name of "Father" annoyed him. He could have appeared to be a teenager if he wished, but he wished to look as ancient as he was. Age showed wisdom. He believed in that.

Time, like Fate, was also annoyed with Harry and Ginny Potter. They believed they were changing him. He could not be changed! He always went in a straight line. Yes, he may leap forward or backward at any one moment, but he never bent or swayed. He was not a flexible being. If he went backwards, he would start a new line, a new path that was predestined. But those old paths they left ALWAYS went forward... so called time-travelers just stopped existing in the timeline they had come from, but it did not stop. He did not die, he only changed and moved on in a new line.

Why didn't petty mortal humans not understand that?

He had also given them gifts. Time-turners were a specialty of his. A favorite necklace of his that he gave to the mortals when he was bored many earth years ago. However, he did not create the so-called Time Pool. That was not his gift.

He looked over at Fate. The pool was his gift. Time had nothing to do with it.

Death, black-cloaked and the skeletal, grasped his scythe between his skeletal fingers and spun it around. With his free hand, he moved a tip of his skeletal finger down a long list of parchment. When he reached a name, he would spin this scythe. If the metal tip of his scythe pointed to the north, the mortal human he was pointing at would live until he reached their name again. If the metal tip pointed south, the human would die. It almost always moved north or south. Death was only annoyed when it pointed anywhere besides north or south. That usually meant they were cheating Death... moving toward the life beyond death before they were snatched back into life. He HATED when that happened. That was why he gave those magically-gifted humans the gift of the Killing Curse. The scythe would always point south on those humans.

Well... almost always.

And that was why Death was annoyed with Harry and Ginny Potter. Harry had survived his gift at least twice and Ginny had been pulled back from the life beyond death quite a few times.

Even if nobody had tried to kill Harry Potter with Death's gift, Death would still be annoyed with him. Simply because he was a descendant of one of the most three despicable mortals Death had ever come across – the Peverell brothers.

The day the Peverells cheated Death, he was extremely bored. He had seen the three brothers walking along a raging river, and had spun his scythe three times. All three times the scythe pointed north. He felt absolutely cheated that he had not claimed at least one of these brothers. So he played a little game with them, and gave them three gifts that were still a part of the world. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak.

Those pathetic mortals tried to collect all three of these objects because they believed they could "master" Death. Death had no Master. Death WAS the Master. But Death was also impressed when the humans found all three objects that he had given out. He liked seeing them reunited. He was always happy to see them reunited. So happy he even gave the owners of all three a pass-by when it was their time to die. They did not cheat Death, or Master Death. He let them live... simply because his three gifts were being cherished.

And yet they were also seen as myths to ninety-five percent of the magic-users on Planet Earth. Those five percent were far too few of numbers to believe in his wonderful gifts.

That also annoyed him.

One other thing annoyed him as well. The name "Death Eaters". He did not want to be eaten!

"I'm bored!" Fate said, moaned, "Can I give two people another Soul-Bond?"

"No!" Death boomed, "Your pathetic Soul-Bond makes the bond-mates cheat death – cheat me!. They cannot die unless both mates die at the same time. My scythe CANNOT choose two people at the same time. It is impossible!"

"And yet you achieved it with Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel," Fate said.

Death mumbled something incoherently. Fate put a cloaked arm to his hood.

"What was that?" Fate asked.

"They died because you assisted me," Death muttered.

"Time, please record this moment," Fate said, "Death complimented me."

"You two are so annoying," Time said.

"Oh, look, look!" Fate said, "My two favorite mortals! That was sarcasm by the way. What are THEY doing?"

Fate pointed his cloaked arm at a large television screen embedded in the table the three beings were sitting around. The television showed dozens of small screens of mortals the three beings were spying on at the time. With a simple wave of Fate's cloaked arm, the screen only showed Harry and Ginny Potter. Harry was leaned up against the wall of his swimming pool, and Ginny had her arms around him, kissing him.

"Ugh!" Fate said, "Completely irresponsible use of my Soul-Bond! Completely!"

"They're only... what's the word, Time?" Death asked.

"Snogging," Time asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Death said, "They're only snogging. I mean that isn't too bad. Why are you complaining. Because of their damn society and a perverted man who still has yet to show up on my list of who needs to die, they have to – what is the term, Time?"

"Sex," Time said, "Make love?"

"Make love, that's it!" Death said, "They have to make love in like... a little over two years from the current Earth date. That is a few Earth years before they did in the other timeline."

"Quit calling it a timeline!" Time said, "That annoys me! It is not a new timeline. It is a plaything of Red Riding Hood over there!"

"Um," Fate said, "it is a new timeline... they are back in time in their younger bodies."

"But with their older minds and magical core and memories," Time said, "My gift does not do that! That – that pool is your gift, not mine! I demand you tell them to call it a Fate Pool!"

"Yeah, yeah," Fate said, "They'll know... sooner or later."

"Sooner!" Time said.

"Or later!" Fate said, "Now, hush, they stopped... snogging or whatever you call it that sounds like a toilet plunger... plunging. They are talking... let's see..."

"We really do need to destroy that Horcrux soon," Ginny said.

"Ooh, they mentioned one of my gifts," Death said, "Let's do a drinking game? If they speak of one of your gifts, the other two have to drink."

"We don't drink... or eat," Time said.

"Do NOT mention eating around me," Death said, shuddering, "That damn name..."

"HUSH!" Fate said, "They are talking! They talk, you listen."

"We will destroy it soon, Ginny," Harry said, "But we also have to figure out how to do it while protecting the stone."

"Another gift of mine!" Death said.

"Shut... up!" Fate said.

"Children, behave," Time said.

"Oh, yes, the stone," Ginny said, "Harry? What exactly are we going to do about the wand? Dumbledore knows we're from the future."

"Stupid move there," Fate said, chuckling malevolently, "Very, very stupid!"

"These two don't even understand me – the concept of me," Time said, sighing. "They went into a Fate Pool... time has nothing to do with it."

"You're obsessed with that pool," Fate muttered.

"We'll get the wand... somehow," Harry said.

"You could always duel him," Ginny said.

"Ooh, I love that idea," Fate said.

"I am not dueling him, Ginny," Harry said.

"Ooh, he is SO annoying!" Fate said, "It is his choice not to duel Dumbledore, and I can't do anything about choice. Stupid rule..."

"We'll talk to Sirius about destroying the ring," Harry said, "Maybe we can do it this weekend."

"The week before his wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny," Harry said, "Sirius is already sacrificing honeymoon time for the Azkaban mission."

"I like that plan, you know," Time said, "If they free the rat while they are on their honeymoon-slash-summer-vacation, nobody will even accuse them of being involved."

"Or will they?" Fate said, cackling malevolently.

"You scare me," Time said.

"More than I scare you?" Death asked.

"Yes," Time said, "You're skin and bones... without the skin. You just need to put on some pounds... by eating."

"QUIT SAYING THAT WORD!" Death said.

"Ugh," Fate said, "They're snogging again. Death, can't you do something about this... make someone die? Someone close to them?"

"Nobody close to them is on my list yet," Death said, "Well... there is one – not exactly related to them, but related to someone close to them – but they don't even consider that one family!"

"You're being annoyingly mysterious, you know," Fate said.

"I know," Death said, "Unfortunately, I cannot choose this person for my scythe until they make the solid decision this person must die."

"That annoying Choice again?" Fate said.

"'Yep," Death said.

"Blah," Fate said, "I'm bored again. Can I make another Soul-Bond?"

"NO!" Death and Time said.

"Fine," Fate said, "I'll do something you can't tell me to change. Something Harry and Ginny Potter will have not planned for. Hey... guys?"

"What?" Time and Death asked.

"Guess what!" Fate said "I'm not bored anymore!"

* * *

**Hmm... what does Fate have in store? Well, I can't tell you yet, but if Fate is successful, I'll let you know.**

**This will probably be the shortest chapter in the entire story. This chapter exists because I needed a memorable first chapter for this story. Otherwise it just would have gone straight into what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Plus it was like... one of the funniest chapters I've ever written. These three characters are so funny. Will we see them again? Oh, you'll definitely see Fate again. The question is... do you want to see them all again? I could probably do something similar to the "Interlude" chapters in the first story.**


	2. Desire

**Chapter 2**  
**Desire**

**Author's Note: Forgot to mention something at the end of last chapter. Everyone is expecting Fate's 'idea' to come quickly. It won't until happen until after the Azkaban event, which will probably be a few chapters from now. Just to clear that up.**

**Ginny's flashback in this chapter was not planned at first. But several reviewers of the final chapter of the first story wanted to see something happen, so I am adding it.**

* * *

**(Ginny)**

_Saturday July 3__rd__, 1993_

Ginny Potter was walking up a long gravel road surrounded by tall trees. She had been up and down this road many times. It was the road that stretched from the village of Ottery St. Catchpole to her home, the Burrow.

She loved hearing the wind whip through the tall trees that bordered on either side of the road. On the left side, the trees grew taller, because they were magically charmed to do so – her father had set the charms – in order to hide the Burrow, and the sport of broom-flying and Quidditch, from normal Muggles who lived in the village. Birds tweeted on either side. She loved this sound. It was so peaceful...

Then, suddenly, the birds were not tweeting peacefully. They were cawing and squawking loudly, scared by something. As Ginny looked around at the birds, they took off out of the trees and flew higher into the air. As she watched the birds, she saw something off in the distance. Grey clouds perhaps?

No... it was smoke barreling in the distance! In the direction of the Burrow!

Panicking, she ran forward up the road, and as she reached the opening of the trees, where the beginning of the long driveway that led to the Burrow was located, she screamed in horror. The Burrow was engulfed in flames!

And not just regular fire. Fiendfyre.

She ran forward toward the Burrow, but the fire was way too hot, and she had to back away from the heat. The flames licked out through the doorways and every window throughout the building. Inside the house, she heard the terrible screaming and yelling... and it sounded like her mother's voice. Not just her mother's voice either, but her father's, and Ron's, and George and Fred and Percy...

She tried to yell, to speak some words, but her voice was hoarse, nothing was coming out. Suddenly, she heard cackling behind her and turned around. Pansy Parkinson was standing there, her wand pointing toward her.

"Told you I would do it," Pansy said, "Now it is your turn... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ginny screamed as green light barreled toward her...

… and she jolted awake from the dream. She sat up in her bed, and inhaled and exhaled while she looked around. She was in the master bedroom at Potter Manor.

"Just a nightmare," she whispered, "Just a normal nightmare. Not a prophetic nightmare. It won't happen because Pansy is dead... you killed her..."

Ginny shivered at the thought. Even in the warm temperatures of the natural sunlight, and summer air coming into the room through the open windows, she felt cold.

It had been three-and-a-half weeks since she had sent a Bat-Bogey Hex – overpowered by the rage she had felt at the time – at Pansy Parkinson, which basically blew away the girl's nose. It led to her asphyxiating on her own blood that spilled from the hole that had remained of her nose, and dying right there on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Three-and-a-half weeks and she still hadn't gotten over the fact she had murdered the girl, even in self-defense, even when she saved Harry.

The thought of her lover, Bond-Mate and husband, Harry Potter, made Ginny turn her head to check on him. She smiled when she saw Harry sleeping peacefully next to her. Obviously they had not shared that nightmare. Harry was nowhere to be seen in it.

She laid back down against her pillow and watched Harry as his eyes fluttered. Obviously he was dreaming about something. Ginny hoped he was dreaming of something nice, and not like the nightmare she had.

She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

"Stop thinking of that dream," she whispered to herself, "Think of something else."

Her mind immediately went back to a moment nearly a week prior, Sunday evening, the day she and Harry had returned from the end of their second year at Hogwarts, they had stopped by the Burrow before going to Potter Manor. They had gone there to have dinner with the family, and talk to her parents about something she had been dreading all day...

* * *

Flashback:

_Sunday, June 27__th__, 1993_

Ginny had expected her parents would have started the discussion she had been waiting for during dinner, but it wasn't until after dinner when her mother had requested they remain at the Burrow for a few minutes before going home. So, at her mother's request, Ginny and Harry walked into the living room and sat down together on the couch near the fireplace.

_Harry, _Ginny said, _can't we just Floo home right now? I feel like – like I will never see Potter Manor ever again or something._

_Don't be silly, love_, Harry said, _I'm sure it will be fine._

_I wish I had your optimism._

_It isn't optimism, Ginny. Remember, they know all about the emancipation factor. You want to move into Potter Manor permanently, and they can't do a thing about it._

_I hate having that option._

_Let's just hear what they have to say before you even think about emancipation._

Ginny smiled. She wanted to kiss Harry right then and there, because kissing him always calmed her down, but she heard her mother and father walk into the room. Her mother took her usual chair near the couch, and her father took his favorite, an old recliner that creaked if the occupant moved the wrong way.

"Ginny, I'm sure we all know why we're having this discussion," Mrs. Weasley said, "It is to talk about your request to move into Harry's house... permanently."

"The letter I sent you wasn't a request, Mum," Ginny said, keeping her voice calm and soft, "It was – more or less – an announcement of the decision I made – we made – Harry and I made – as a – a married couple."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband, and Ginny noticed her mother's lips quiver.

"Okay," Mr. Weasley said, "A decision. Can you explain why you made this decision?"

"We made this decision a long time ago, Daddy," Ginny said, "Last September, when our Bond healed back to normal. Last summer, it was more or less an experiment of living together, since we had no other choice, and by the time our Bond healed, we didn't want to leave each other's side. Basically we were very happy living with each other. Now it is different, because we have that freedom of not always having to be in the same room. But we still want to, in a way, I guess you could say."

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "That is something I wanted to talk to you about. You called it an experiment right, when you lived with each other? Now, don't you think you should experiment the other way? Live separately, and see how you cope with that. Live here for the summer and -"

Mrs. Weasley stopped mid-sentence when Ginny shook her head.

"No, Mum," Ginny said, "We can't do that for two reasons. The first is this: we are never going to be separate again. We will always be connected by this Bond. We can hear each other's conversations with people, we have the ability to see what our mate can see – both of us do now – and we can talk to each other in our mind. We will always be together – there is no way we can separate. There might -"

_Damn it, _Ginny said to Harry, _I don't want to tell them we've been sleeping in the same bed since September._

_We could give them the same excuse we gave Dumbledore?_

_Good idea._

"We've been trying to figure out what our Bond needs," Ginny said, "And we believe our Bond wants us to sleep in the same bed together again. We were having a hard time sleeping all year because we weren't together in the same bed. I had the urge to teleport to him nearly every night."

Ginny smiled to herself. That last part was very true. She just wouldn't tell her parents she had always acted on that urge. Even then, Ginny thought her mother might say something about them sleeping in the same bed. So did her father, because he spoke first.

"Does that urge... hurt?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It gets to the point sometime where we have trouble sleeping," Harry said, "So if we sleep in the same bed while at Potter Manor, we believe we could calm our Bond down."

"So... you see, Mum," Ginny said, "There really... there is no point to experimenting like that, because we would just feel a strong desire to be with each other and probably teleport out of pure desire and need to be close to each other."

"Well, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "Your father and I wanted to have this discussion with you, because we would miss you very much if you moved away. You're still very much a part of this family, and you are almost twelve. You're still my baby girl, and – I can't think of you leaving yet, it is just so hard. So... what if we let Harry stay here for a while? He's family now – we love you, Harry."

Ginny looked at Harry, and noticed he was smiling.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley continued, "if we were to let him sleep in the same bed as you, in your bedroom, would you move back in? I remember what you said about your bond stopping you from doing anything – er – serious, so we wouldn't have to worry about that. He'd be very welcome."

"We discussed this already, Mum," Ginny said, "Remember? As much as Harry loves this place, he wants his own home."

Harry nodded to emphasize this.

"Yes, but Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "Sirius and Amelia will be going away on their honeymoon soon, so really, other than your house-elves, nobody would be at Potter Manor besides the two of you."

Ginny shook her head. "Mum, there is something else we haven't told you. The second reason why this separation isn't going to work."

"And what is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry has two summer homes that belonged to his grandparents, then his parents," Ginny said, "He really wants to visit one of those this summer. Sirius and Amelia have invited us – both of us – to go to France with them this summer, for a few weeks, and we're going to be at the summer home in La Rochelle."

"A few weeks?" Mr. Weasley asked, "How long?"

"We'll... be back in time for school shopping for third year," Harry said.

"Before or after your birthday, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't know yet," Ginny said, "More than likely after. Harry's been hinting about taking me to Paris for my birthday."

_I do not remember doing any of the sort, _Harry said.

_You're thinking about it, though._

_Evil little vixen._

_Love you too... we can talk about it later._

"Ginny, I was very much looking forward to celebrating your birthday at home," Mrs. Weasley said, her lips quivering again.

"I know, Mum," Ginny said, "And I am sorry, but we've been planning this for a while. I'll be here for Sirius and Amelia's wedding reception, and then we'll be home at least for two weeks in August. But... we really want to do something like this. It is something for us – something we need to do. Mum, Dad, I know you two have always wanted nice holidays together out of country. Think of it like that for us."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I really wish you would give this a second thought. We really do miss you. We miss you when you're at Hogwarts, and now we'll hardly see you during the summer."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, "I've made up my mind."

"If that is your decision," Mr. Weasley said.

"It is, Daddy," Ginny said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Okay, then."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, her full of reluctant resignation. "Okay... please do try to visit us when you can. I just miss you too much."

Ginny smiled and released Harry's hand. She stood up and walked over to her mother, and hugged her before she could even get up from the chair.

"I miss you too, Mum," Ginny said, "Believe me. But this is what I want."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, though Ginny could hear her softly crying against her. She let her mother hold her for a couple more minutes.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she broke out of her reverie. She really hated having that conversation with her parents. She and Harry both had decided very confidently that they were not going to tell her parents or most of her family – besides Ron – that they were from the future. At least, not until they either had to because they had no other choice, or until after this mission - the mission they had set for themselves the day they had come back in time - was complete and they were victorious. She remembered the stress her and Harry's Soul-Bond had put on her family and herself and Harry. She didn't want to feel that stress again any time soon.

Especially when she and Harry had a lot more to be stressful about at the moment.

Ginny turned to Harry and chuckled when she noticed his eyes fluttering. She knew he was awake... he had not fooled her since the early weeks of their marriage in the other timeline. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly.

_Mmm... my favorite way to wake up in the morning, _Harry said, as he kissed her back.

_I am very aware of that._

Ginny laughed when Harry wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back against her pillow. He deepened the kiss, and she licked his lips, then softly nibbled on his bottom lip, teasing it.

_Mmm... you haven't done that in a long time. I forgot how much I missed that._

Ginny grinned against his lips, kissed him again and pushed him away back onto his pillow.

"Come on," she said, as she rolled off the bed and stood up, "Sirius and Amelia will probably be awake sooner rather than later, and before they peek in on us to see if we are awake, I want to do something we haven't done in a while."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled seductively. "Take a hot bath together. It's been nearly a week since we've been back here and we haven't taken a single bath together."

"I have watched you though," Harry said, grinning.

"Without my permission?" Ginny asked; truthfully, it had been a while since she cared whether or not he spied on her, but she still liked to make him nervous about it. Besides... she had spied on him too.

"Er..." Harry said, "This bath... any bubbles?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the slight change of subject, and shook her head.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Potter," Harry said, "We're going to need a hot relaxing bath. Especially if we're going to survive everything that is happening today."

"Do you mean going after the ring Horcrux?" Ginny asked, "Or getting fit for groomsman' robes and bridesmaids' dresses."

"Both," Harry said, grinning.

"I thought so," Ginny said, "And I agree. Come on!"

Ginny grinned, shrugged out of her sleeping gown, letting it fall to the floor, and walked into the bathroom, stark naked. She chuckled when she heard Harry hurry in after her.

_Our bond might not let us feel the urges and extreme desires we have for each other, _Ginny thought, though not telepathically, as she started filling the tub with comfortably hot water,_ but Harry... well, he has the mind of a young man, and the body of a soon-to-be teenager. Even without the desires, he is that typical randy boy when it comes to me... but that is one of the many reasons I love him so much, simply because he only feels those desires for me._

* * *

**(Harry)**

During breakfast, Sirius and Amelia had informed Harry and Ginny they would be meeting with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, the other groomsman and bridesmaid for the wedding, at Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley at one-o-clock that afternoon, where they would get fit and try on robes and bridesmaid's dresses. So it was decided, to give Harry, Ginny and Sirius all time enough to get the ring Horcrux and destroy it, that they would set out at at ten, after saying goodbye to Amelia, who wished the three of them luck – Sirius a bit more thoroughly than the other two, they left Potter Manor and made their way past the protective charms of the house. Because Harry had been the only one, out of the three anywhere even remotely close to Little Hangleton and the Gaunt shack, it was decided he would initiate the Apparation, while Ginny and Sirius went long with him via Side-Along.

So he concentrated on his destination, while holding onto Ginny's and Sirius' hands, then closed his eyes and allowed himself to Apparate. A hot summer wind greeted him half-a-minute later, and he opened his eyes. He was standing a location he had not been for many years, but if his plans went right, he would be back there in less than two years – Hangleton Cemetery where Tom Riddle, Sr. and his parents were buried.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked.

"This is where I will confront Voldemort if my plans go smoothly," Harry said.

"Here?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Come on."

He took Ginny's hand and led her and Sirius through the cemetery, and out past a small, beautiful church, that looked vacant at the moment, toward a narrow lane. Settled a couple hundreds to the west was the town of Little Hangleton. Harry recalled one of the trips through the Pensieve when he and Dumbledore followed Bob Ogden to the Gaunt shack, and remembered a sign that informed him Little Hangleton was one mile down the lane. So, he figured they just had to walk down the lane in the other direction until he discovered something familiar.

So he led them on down the lane. As they walked, Harry noticed a familiar landmark he had seen before, not just in the Pensieve but in dreams as well. Far off in the distance, nestled on a hillside was a large manor house. It was not where they her headed, but if he remembered it was in that direction. He pointed to the house, for Ginny and Sirius' benefit.

"That is Riddle House, the home of Voldemort's father and parents before Voldemort killed them," Harry said, as they continued their journey down the lane, "If I recall, it is now being watched over by a Muggle caretaker named Frank Bryce."

"You know the caretaker's name?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "He was murdered by Voldemort, during the summer of my fourth year."

"If there was anyway to save him," Ginny said, "Would it affect our plans in anyway?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "It was either his death or Bertha Jorkins' which created the horcrux in Nagini."

"Did you say Bertha Jorkins?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded, "I know her. She works at the Ministry."

"If the timeline goes the same way," Harry said, "She will be going to Albania sometime over the next year, to visit a relative, where she will eventually be killed."

"Can we save her?" Ginny asked.

"If I recall, it is her information Voldemort takes," Harry said, "that would lead to an attack on the Quidditch World Cup next summer."

"Harry," Ginny said, "If we warned Bertha Jorkins and this Frank Bryce bloke, Voldemort may never be able to make a Horcrux out of Nagini. You wouldn't have to worry about killing her that night in the graveyard. Plus, we might not have to worry about an attack on the Quidditch World Cup."

"Frank would probably think we're mad," Harry said, "But I'm sure we could find someway of convincing him to leave Riddle House. We have time to convince him before the events happen next year. As for Bertha..."

"I might be able to convince her not to take this trip," Sirius said, "May take some time."

Harry nodded.

"Are we sure about this, Harry?" Ginny asked, "Do you believe this would hurt our plans in any way if we warned those two and changed their fate?"

"I'm going to have to put more thought into that, Ginny," Harry said, "At the moment, I am not sure."

The three travelers went silent as they continued down the lane. Soon, Harry saw the familiar hedgerows and a lane that turned off in the direction of Riddle House. They walked down it before they came up on a dirt road that Harry recognized.

"We're very close," Harry said, "Come on."

Tall, wild hedgerows surrounding a lumpy, rocky and potholed dirt surface welcomed them. Down the dirt path, there were a group of trees, and Harry instantly realized that was his destination. He led them toward it, and found their destination.

The Gaunt shack, a wooden building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks, sat there, old and rundown. The walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and covered in grime, dirt and dust.

"The ring is in there?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"What a dump," Sirius muttered. "Even if you wanted to use Fiendfyre, it would be a firetrap for all of us."

"No Fiendfyre," Harry said, "I need this ring."

"Will you explain why you need it?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged.

_We can tell him sometime, _she said, _He'll keep it a secret, you know that._

"We'll make that explanation a wedding present, eh?" Harry asked.

Sirius grunted. "Whatever you want, kid."

Then, just as Sirius walked forward, Harry heard a crackling of wood and a rustling of leaves. Suddenly, large vines started crawling and writhing across the ground like snakes, straight toward Sirius' legs. Harry twisted his wrist, and his wand appeared from its holster, and through his fingers.

"Diffindo!" Harry said.

The vine nearest Sirius split in two and retreated, but more were coming toward them. Sirius and Ginny mimicked Harry's incantations, as more and more vines were cut and sent back toward the trees. Then a vine dropped out of one of the trees before they could react and wrapped itself around Sirius' arms and hoisted him into the air.

"Diffindo!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the vines.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ginny said.

The vines cut away from Sirius' arms and he started to fall, but Ginny's spell made him hover a few feet off the ground, then allowed him to slowly, safely, make his descent back to the ground. Sirius brushed away the other vines and the three pointed their wands around waiting for more attacks. But nothing came. The attacks had stopped.

"What – the bloody hell – was that?" Sirius panted, breathing heavily.

"One of the Horcrux's defenses," Harry said.

"_One _of them?" Sirius asked.

"There might be more," Harry said.

"Bloody wonderful," Sirius grumbled, sarcastically.

Sirius moved toward the shack's front door first, his wand pointed at the door, as Harry and Ginny followed him, their wands pointed out different directions as they looked around for any possible signs of more defenses.

"Hexia Revelio," Sirius said, as he pointed his wand at the door, then followed it up with other charms that detected Dark spells, "Okay. There is one hex of some kind on this door. Give me a bit of time here. Need to figure out what it is before I attempt to lift it. Keep a look-out."

"Be careful, Sirius," Ginny said.

_Ginny, _Harry said, _Do you remember what I told you before we went into the Chamber of Secrets that day?_

_Harry..._

_Sounds like you do, but I am going to say it again. If I think this is going to be dangerous, you and Sirius need to get out of the house when I tell you to._

_Harry, no..._

_Yes, Ginny. It could be dangerous. I'd be too worried about you to concentrate._

_And you think I wouldn't worry about you?_

_Of course, you would. But I have to do this._

_We're in this together, Harry. Through thick and thin. Didn't our vows say that at our wedding?_

_I'll have to remember to leave those off the vows when we get married again._

_Funny, Harry._

_Ginny, promise me._

_Fine, I promise. But you better not make me regret it, Harry._

"Okay, I think I am done," Sirius said, looking over his shoulder at the young couple, "It was a hex to incapacitate us and make us forget why we were here if we touched the doorknob. It is removed."

"Voldemort wouldn't have wanted to kill anyone who discovered his Horcruxes right away," Harry said, "He would have wanted to interrogate us before he killed us."

"Sounds like something he'd do," Sirius muttered, "What's the plan? Go in cursing and hexing anything that moves?"

"The ring is apparently under some floorboards," Harry said, "Hidden by some sort of magical concealment. We need to look for traces of magic in a section of the house. It would be there."

"Do you two know how to look for traces of magic?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, and Ginny nodded.

"Wands ready then," Sirius said, as he turned back to the door.

He murmured under his breath, and the door opened by itself. Harry and Ginny followed him through the doorway and into the house. It was very dark and dusty. The only light came from slivers of holes from the windows, and the natural light of day, though that wasn't much under the heavy cover of trees.

"Look around for any signs of magic," Harry said, "As well as any defenses. Could happen at any -"

Suddenly, without warning, Sirius walked slowly across the floor toward the middle of the shack. His empty hand raised and he began grasping at air.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need it!" Sirius gasped, "I need the ring!"

"What?" Ginny asked, "Sirius, stop!"

"I NEED IT!" Sirius growled.

"Desire enchantments!" Harry said, in realization, and knew what he had to do. "Sorry, Sirius, this is for your own good! Stupefy!"

The spell hit Sirius cleanly in the back, and he slumped over on the ground.

"Ginny, get him out of here," Harry said, "Go. Now! I'll find the ring!"

"Harry," Ginny said.

"You promised!" Harry said.

Harry stared at Ginny, looking for any signs of a desire enchantment on her as well. He didn't want to stun her, but he would if he had to.

"Okay, Harry," Ginny said, nodding.

Harry sighed in relief. Harry walked forward with Ginny toward Sirius, their wands pointed out just in case of more defenses. When they reached Sirius, Ginny applied a Featherlight Charm on him took him by the arms then dragged him back toward the door.

"Be careful," Ginny said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said, with a smile, then his expression turned serious again, "Get outside. Revive him and tell him what happened, but do NOT let him back in here."

"I'll stun him myself, if I have to," Ginny said, then dragged Sirius outside.

Harry turned around and looked forward, in the direction that Sirius was going. He knew he had to be close.

"Diffindo!" he said, pointing his wand at the floor.

A long fissure-like crack split the wood flooring in two, and loosened some of the boards. He levitated some of the boards away, and as he did, he could feel a sudden, tiny desire in the back of his mind. He ignored the feeling and walked closer toward the hole in the floor.

And that was when he saw it... an aluminum box, that resembled the one he had seen in the memory of Tom Riddle's orphanage room, was nestled into a small hole. Harry pointed his wand at the box and did a series of finalizing spells he had read about over the past month at Hogwarts. When he felt happy that he had done enough, he slowly reached for the box, then put a finger on it. Nothing happened, so he picked up and pointed his wand at it, then did a complicated version of the unlocking charm.

Harry strengthened the Occlumency in his mind, and opened the box. Laying there in the box was the Horcrux ring – instead of a jewel, there was the Resurrection stone – he could see the tiny mark of the Deathly Hallows carved into it. He closed the lid, and walked back out of the house. Sirius was now awake and standing there with Ginny; both of them smiled when they saw him.

"Found it," Harry said, lifting up the box.

Ginny ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, then kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss for a mere moment, before she backed away and hugged him again. Harry looked at Sirius, who was staring at the box in Harry's hand.

"Sirius – erm –" Harry muttered.

Sirius raised a hand to stop him. "Ginny told me what happened. I couldn't stop myself. It hooked me in. You did the right thing. Good job, kid."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Let's go figure out how to destroy this infernal thing, without damaging the stone."

Without bothering to walk away from the shack, they apparated back to the outside of Potter Manor, then headed inside. Amelia was there, and when Harry asked her if she wanted to see a Horcrux get destroyed, she reluctantly accepted the invitation. The four headed down into the basement, and Harry retrieved a small Basilisk fang from the safe, knowing the sword had a better chance of damaging the stone.

Harry set the box down in the center of the basement floor, and Sirius, Amelia and Ginny backed away against a wall. Harry opened the box with his wand, then kneeled down to the box and closed his eyes, strengthening his Occlumency barriers again as he picked up the ring and quickly set it down on the floor. He opened his eyes, grabbed the Basilisk fang with both hands, then looked up at Ginny. She nodded and smiled.

Harry turned back to the ring, and forced the fang down into the body of the ring, away from the stone. Immediately, he backed away from it as quickly as he could. Loud, high-pitched shrieks filled the air, and Sirius stood in front of Ginny and Amelia, protecting them. The shrieks soon died down and black ooze spurted from the ring and puddled onto the floor.

Harry crawled back over to the ring and picked it up, then examined it. The stone was intact and unmarked.

"Horcrux is destroyed," he confirmed.

_Two Hallows obtained now, _he said to Ginny.

_One Horcrux left, if Nagini doesn't become one, and we both know what that is._

_Yeah... me._

* * *

**Well... I was going to have a small scene where Harry and Ginny tried on robes and dresses for the wedding, but it wasn't too important. And I thought this was a good ending to the chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Everything having to do with the ring Horcrux took some thinking! There was a reason I have been avoiding doing this scene, until now and it was because it was so difficult to figure out how to make it believable!**

**Now, I need some reviewer response – because I have such lovely readers and reviewers! I have ****no idea what I am going to do with Frank Bryce and Bertha Jorkins. Do you believe Harry, Ginny and Sirius should find a way to save them? I'm not sure how much bad it would do for the story... I can think of a couple good things, the two mentioned in this chapter! I need to think on that more, and I'd like to hear from you!**

Edit: Realized how important Bertha's capture is to my story, thanks to a few readers, so yeah... that one is answered!

**Next chapter... Sirius and Amelia's wedding! It will probably be a two-part chapter, because it will be the wedding and two reception parties, as well as some pre-wedding stuff. In fact... the wedding might not even actually take place next chapter, and it might just be pre-wedding stuff.**


	3. Celebrations and Confessions

**Chapter 3  
Celebrations and Confessions**

**Author's Note: I feel kind of dumb, regarding Bertha Jorkins. I was reminded just how important Pettigrew and Voldemort's capture of her was, and how important it is to everything Harry and Ginny has planned. So yeah... bad news for her. Harry will realize that... sometime soon. Thanks for the quick response to my question!**

Edit: Corrected a few mistakes/typos. Should be fine now!

* * *

The week leading up to Sirius and Amelia's wedding was a busy time around Potter Manor.

Due to their very important jobs, Sirius and Amelia would be working all the way up until Friday afternoon, the day before the wedding. It had already been decided that Senior Undersecretary Rufus Scrimgeour would be a fill-in substitute for Amelia during her honeymoon. Kingsley Shacklebolt would be the temporary fill-in for Sirius' position as Head Auror.

The day after they destroyed the ring Horcrux, Harry and Ginny received a letter from Ron. They knew that he missed having his best friend and sister around, and it would only be worse when they went on their holiday, so they invited him to come over a couple times during the week, where they played their usual three-person Quidditch games, swam in the pool, and just talked like friends usually did. Ron was quite amazed to hear their story about finding and destroying the ring Horcrux.

Harry and Ginny had been asked to put together the final wedding invitations and send them out, and during one of the days Ron was there, he agreed to help, just to do something with his best friend and sister. Dobby and Melina were very happy to help as well. Harry and Ginny had quite a bit of fun watching Dobby and Melina do some of the work, because while they knew Dobby had romantic feelings for Melina, they weren't sure if Melina returned those feelings. However, she was quite nicer to him than she had been when they first met.

To take some of the pressure off of Hedwig, Amelia had rented four delivery owls to send all of the invitations out, so between Sunday and Wednesday, the days the final letters would be sent out, Potter Manor was the site of owls hooting and flying through the house waiting for letters to deliver.

Hermione Granger had happily replied to her invitation and accepted, though she also said she would need someone to come to her house that day and take her to the Ministry, where the wedding would be. Since she was also going to the reception at the Burrow afterward, Ginny Floo-called the Burrow the evening they received Hermione's letter, and asked her father if he'd be up to the job. Her father happily agreed, and said it was another chance to meet two of his favorite Muggles.

Hermione also said she would talk to her parents about meeting up with Harry and Ginny in La Rochelle, France, and that if she was successful, that they should expect a discussion during the wedding reception at the Burrow – it seemed her parents had politely agreed to attend the reception, but were afraid to be around so many 'government type wizards' until they were more acquainted with the wizarding world. They were okay with being around Hermione's friends, especially since they had met with Ron's parents a couple times.

During the evenings when Sirius and Amelia were home, and needed a break from discussing things to do with their wedding, or finalizing important parts of it, they discussed the combined honeymoon and holiday the four of them would be going on starting the following week.

The key and deed to the summer-home in France was in the jewelry box Harry had retrieved from his vault over a year ago, and was now in his safe in the Master Bedroom. Sirius said that it was a special Portkey that needed the authorization of the Ministry to activate, and since they needed special Portkey to bring their luggage along on the trip, Harry gave the key to Sirius, who had the permission to get it activated, since he was Harry's godfather and legal guardian. Sirius came back the following day, Thursday, with the good news that the Portkeys would be activated at noon the day after the wedding. They were all happy to know by Sunday afternoon, they would be in La Rochelle for the start of their honeymoon-slash-holiday.

They also discussed the Azkaban mission thoroughly to prepare for it. Harry and Ginny were both quite worried about what a prisoner escape would do for Amelia's career as Minister of Magic, but Amelia had told them not to worry about it, and that it was needed for the greater good. She also informed them that she and Sirius had already been discussing the damage control they would have to work on following the escape.

* * *

_Friday, July 9__th__, 1993_

**(Sirius)**

Sirius sighed audibly as he perched his legs up on his desk in the Head Auror Office. It had been a little over eight months since he had been promoted as the Head of the Aurors, and he had loved almost every minute of it. There were a few bad days scattered in there.

But he knew those bad days were going to be nothing compared to the aftermath of the planned Azkaban breakout of a former best friend of his. An escape while he would be enjoying his honeymoon in France was not exactly a good thing for the career of a Head Auror. Even worse for his fiancee, the Minister of Magic, who had been so vocal about raising the security in Azkaban.

He knew it was for the greater good, and he would do anything to help Harry and Ginny, but still... his conscience had given him a few good rants over the past few days regarding all of this.

Sirius laughed to himself. _You know something is wrong when your conscience sounds like a Head Auror instead of a Marauder like it used to be. I must be growing up. Is this what getting married and the chance of starting a family really feels like?_

Sirius smiled to himself at that last thought. He knew he shouldn't be so glum right now. It was his last night as a bachelor! In about eighteen hours, he would be getting married to the love of his life. He had hoped and wished and prayed for this for so long. For years, during his imprisonment in Azkaban, he feared that the day would never come, but it was down to just a number of hours.

He and Amelia had talked a lot about the idea of starting a family, ever since they had realized it was each other's desire when Amelia brought it up the day she became Minister of Magic. The thought that Sirius could be a father in the next few years made him grin like a fool.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and laughed. "Prongs, ol' buddy. You are probably laughing your ass off at me right now, aren't you? Sirius Black, Padfoot, the wild dog of the Marauders, getting married and thinking about being a father!"

A knock on the door stopped the moment flat, and he took his feet off of the desk and sat up properly.

"Door's open," he said, after clearing his throat.

The door opened, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room.

"Urgent message for you, boss," Kingsley said, as he walked across the room and over to the desk.

"Now?" Sirius asked, "I'm getting ready to leave! I was just about to come and tell you your fill-in job as my temporary replacement starts in just a few minutes."

"Sorry, boss," Kingsley said, "Trouble at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. They want you over there. Rosmerta's apparently in a panic from an incident going on, and wants an old friend to come and take care of it himself. I have been asked to back you up though."

Sirius sighed and stood up. "I'm going to dread the day I ever tried to ask Rosmerta to marry me. I was such a fool at fifteen years old!"

Kingsley emitted a booming laugh. Sirius followed him out of the office and down the hall toward the special Apparation-safe room, only accessible by someone with an Auror's badge. Sirius and Kingsley held up their badges and walked into the room. Sirius nodded to Kingsley, and they both Apparated to Hogsmeade Village. As he and Kingsley hurried down the cobbled road toward the Three Broomsticks, Sirius looked around for suspicious behavior, but couldn't find any. As they approached the restaurant, Sirius saw Madam Rosmerta standing outside the front doors.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Sirius asked, "Don't you know this is my last day for a few weeks! I'm about to be a married man! I know that makes you jealous, but did you have to call for me?"

"Very funny, Sirius," Rosmerta said, "Would you please go in there? It is a mad-house and I need the place to settle down right now!"

Sirius smiled and bowed slightly. "Anything for my second favorite girl in the world."

"I'm actually very glad to be bumped down the list," Rosmerta muttered.

Sirius laughed, then sobered up and looked at Kingsley. "Ready, big guy?"

"After you, boss," Kingsley said, and Sirius raised his eyebrows when he noticed the tall Auror was smiling.

Sirius readied his wand and walked through the door.

"SURPRISE!" a very loud yell rang out.

Sirius emitted a barking laugh when he saw what he had walked in on. Harry, Remus, Rodger Bones, Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Ted Tonks, John Dawlish, and a number of Aurors and other friends of his were standing around the room.

"I am thoroughly surprised!" Sirius barked out.

The patrons all cheered. Sirius turned to Kingsley and Rosmerta.

"Did one of you plan this?" he asked, "Was it you, Kings? Nice faux mission there!"

"Not me," Kingsley said.

"Actually you might be surprised to know that your young godson planned this party out," Rosmerta said, "James Potter's son in and out!"

Sirius turned around and looked at Harry, who shrugged and grinned. Sirius shook his head and walked over to Harry and Remus.

"Happy Dog Party!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dog Party?" Sirius asked, blinking.

"The name was Moony's idea," Harry said, pointing at Remus.

"You don't remember, Padfoot?" Remus asked, "Prongs' Stag Party, the night before he married Lily... James made us promise if we ever got married that we couldn't call our bachelor party a Stag party, because he swore the term 'Stag Party' was coined by a Seer who foresaw his wedding to Lily, and he didn't want us to jinx his marriage. I told Harry the story, and told him we can't call it a Stag Party."

"So it is a Dog Party," Harry said.

"Oh, yes, I do recall that," Sirius said, "So this is all your fault, Harry?"

"Well... mine and Ginny's," Harry said.

"Ah... where is the little witch?" Sirius asked.

"Rodger's house," Harry said, nodding to Amelia's brother, "I believe you know Amelia's over there for the night, and Ginny and Tonks convinced Rodger's wife to throw the party at her house."

"Right... I can't see Amelia again until she walks down the aisle," Sirius muttered, "Which means I am going to be sleeping alone tonight. Which means... I need to get pissed! Firewhiskey all around!"

Most of the patrons cheered.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Except for you, kid. Butterbeer for the minor."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Sirius a glare that clearly said "Only on the outside!"

* * *

**(Harry)**

Harry swallowed a mouthful of butterbeer as he listened to Hagrid tell a story about Sirius. So far Remus, Kingsley, and Rodger Bones had shared at least one story about Sirius when it came to wooing Amelia Bones.

Harry wondered what Ginny was doing at Amelia's hen party. He had an urge to use his sight-sharing to check on her, but he fought it off. He and Ginny had decided not to use sight-share, audio-share or telepathy while in the vicinity of Sirius or Amelia, in case they were tempted on asking the two Bond-mates to ask each other how their significant other was doing. These final hours before the wedding was a traditional test toward the bride and groom on how they could do away from their significant other, before they were thrown into what would hopefully be a long and wonderful

Harry smiled when he thought back to the the night before his and Ginny's wedding in the old timeline. Ron, Neville and George had all spent that night with him at Potter Manor, to make sure he didn't escape and go to the Burrow to be with Ginny. At the Burrow, Hermione, Luna and Angelina had done the same for her.

Harry thought about his plans to re-marry Ginny in this timeline, and how Ginny had been trying to get him to agree with having it on her fourteenth birthday. He wondered how the night before would differ this time. Then he realized it was going to be a lot harder. The telepathy was just one thing they would have to try to avoid, but it wouldn't be the worst part. He knew that at midnight on the day of Ginny's birthday, she would officially turn the age of consent. What would their Bond do when the clock struck twelve?

_A bit over two years before I have to think about that, _he thought to himself, _seems like yesterday we were just learning about the effects our Bond would have on us when Ginny would turn fourteen. Two years... no telling what is going to happen between now and then. A hell of a lot, that is for sure, and that is all I can think about that. _

He sighed and took another swig of his butterbeer, as Remus, Rodger and Kingsley all laughed at something Hagrid had said about Sirius. Rosmerta brought over another platter of appetizers she had been making all night, as well as another round of firewhiskey, and a butterbeer for Harry.

"What say you, Rosie?" Rodger Bones asked, "Do you have any stories about my baby sister and this man who I have to give her away to tomorrow?"

Harry smiled. Because Amelia's father had passed long ago, it had been long-since decided Rodger would walk Amelia down the aisle.

"Well, let's see," Rosmerta said, as she sat down next to Sirius and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "What could I tell you? Aha!'

"Oh no, she has one," Sirius muttered.

"I was just a lowly apprentice," Rosmerta said, "back when Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Harry's parents were all in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Valentine's Day, 1977."

"Oh, no," Sirius said.

"I think I do remember that day," Remus said, "Hogsmeade weekend, wasn't it? Week of Valentine's Day does usually have a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Yep," Rosmerta said, "I was dreading it. Because the previous year, Sirius Black and James Potter tried , once again and failed, once again, to get me to give them some firewhiskey! I was prepared with a few hexes of my own to drive them out of this bar, when all of a sudden I see Sirius Black walking in hand-in-hand with Amelia Bones. Nobody cared to tell me they had started dating since the Yule Ball a couple months beforehand."

Sirius grinned. "I didn't want to make you jealous, Rosie!"

"I remember this day well," Rosmerta said, obviously ignoring Sirius, "Because right behind them, probably doing it to mock the two lovebirds, came James Potter and Remus Lupin, arms locked and expressions of love on their face."

Remus covered his face with one hand for a moment, while the other occupants of the table laughed.

"I forgot about that," he said, dropping his hand, "I lost a bet with Wormtail – can't remember how or what it was – wait, maybe it was rock, paper, scissors or something – and I had to be the one to do that with James, because he was just begging me to make fun of Sirius. It was quite funny too, because shortly after that moment you were talking about, Lily walked past James, and stared at him with the funniest of expressions."

"I do remember that!" Rosmerta said, "Didn't Lily say something about 'Can't have me, James, so you're dropping girls altogether now?' I gave Lily a free butterbeer for that one, if I remember right."

Harry laughed. "Why did I never hear about that one?"

"Enough about Remus and James!" Sirius said, "This is my night. Continue, Rosie."

"You're actually welcoming this story?" Harry asked.

"I won't remember it tomorrow!" Sirius said, before taking a gulp from his fourth firewhiskey bottle of the night.

"Ugh," Remus said, "I wonder if Melina knows how to make sobriety potions."

"Shush," Sirius said.

"Oh, fine," Remus said, "Have a hangover at your wedding."

"Point," Sirius muttered, "Now shush. Continue, Rosie."

"Let's see... ah... Sirius and Amelia were in the middle of some kind of argument, I think," Rosmerta said, "Sirius was begging, actually begging Amelia to let him take her to the hottest new date spot in the village."

"That's right... Madam Puddifoot's had only opened a few months before that," Remus said, "I remember, because James had asked Lily if he could take her there for the grand opening. She said 'no' of course. I think she had a boyfriend then and James was trying to break them up."

Harry laughed.

"Anyway," Rosmerta said, "Amelia refused to let him take her, and Sirius asked her why, and she said, out loud so that every patron of mine heard her... 'Sirius, you only want to go there to snog me. I do not snog my boyfriend in public!'. And what did Sirius reply with... out loud in front of everyone?"

"'Neither do I!'" Remus said, through his laughter.

Amelia nodded and pointed at Remus, while everyone else besides Sirius laughed.

"Not one of my better moments," Sirius muttered.

Harry chuckled and Sirius glared at him.

"Just you wait until the night before you get married, kid," Sirius said. "I'm sure I'll have plenty of stories about you and – well – who I believe will be your lucky bride!"

Harry quickly sobered up.

* * *

**(Ginny)**

The hen party at the home of Rodger, Cynthia and Susan Bones was in some ways similar and some ways different then the so-called "dog party" going on in the Three Broomsticks. It was different, because there weren't as many guests at the hen party. It was also a lot more proper and less wild than the dog party was at the moment. Cynthia had prepared a nice sit-down dinner for all the guests and they were crowded inside the small extravagantly decorated dining room. It was just Amelia, Ginny, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Cynthia and Susan Bones, and Amelia's personal secretary, Samantha and her girlfriend, who Ginny learned was named Katrina. Ginny knew that Amelia wouldn't want a big party, nor that Amelia's sister-in-law would want very many people in her small suburban house.

Unbeknownst to Amelia Bones, she had just told the same exact story Madam Rosmerta had told Sirius' friends.

"He actually said that?" Tonks asked, her voice shaking with laughter, "You made my cousin basically say he never snogged his boyfriend in public?"

"It was a proud moment for me," Amelia said, grinning, "Up until that day I had never been able to one-up Sirius during those first few weeks of our relationship. Mind you, I was dealing with four Marauders, so I had a lot of competition to work with."

The conversation had moved on to plans for the honeymoon. Amelia was quite careful describing those plans, since all of the partygoers there besides Ginny, would think it quite strange if she had mentioned anything about bringing Harry and Ginny along on the trip.

Ginny took a drink of her pumpkin juice, and only half-listened to the conversation for the sole purpose of jumping into it if someone spoke to her or about her. She wondered what Harry was doing. She wondered if his plan to surprise Sirius had worked as well as they hoped it had. They had gone with the "urgent important mission" ploy right from the start, though they weren't sure it was going to work until they heard learned that Sirius and Amelia had to work the whole week before their wedding.

Ginny fought off the mad desire to speak telepathically to Harry, or use sight-share with Harry and see exactly what he was doing.

_I'll see him in a couple hours or less, _Ginny thought to herself._Much sooner than Amelia will see Sirius. I remember when I went through that with Harry before we got married. Harry had snuck into my room every night for a week prior to that, and we were getting used to sleeping in the same bed together. It was a bit hard for us to not have that option that night, especially with how nervous we were for the wedding._

Ginny took another sip of her drink.

_I wonder if we'll even be able to do that this time on the night before my fourteenth birthday. I know that is ages away, really, but Amelia and Sirius' wedding makes me think about it. Will I be able to sleep in my old bed at the Burrow that night and survive the whole night? Or will the so-called 'true power' of the bond activate the moment the clock strikes twelve, and the urge to move to that deepest point of intimacy make me teleport to Harry, much like Perenelle had teleported to Nicolas when it happened to them? No idea how Mum and Daddy are going to react to that one._

She spun the straw mindlessly around her glass as the thoughts went to her parents.

_In two nights, I will be in La Rochelle, away from home and away from my parents. I wonder if I was a little too harsh with them a couple weeks ago. I probably was, but... I was just so afraid we were going to have another one of those family feuds because of my Bond with Harry._

_I have to admit, I was surprised when Mum offered for Harry to be able to sleep in my room if we stayed there for a while. Perhaps I can convince Harry to test that out – see if Mum really meant it. I know my mother... even with mine and Harry's desires locked inside our bodies because of our Bond, the thought of seeing me and Harry curled up together in the same bed will be unbearable for her. I can see the position we usually get in now – more than once Harry's hands have wandered in his sleep and unknowingly touched my breasts – small at the moment, but noticeable - through my sleeping gown. Mum would have kneazle kittens if she saw that._

_Still... there will probably be two or three weeks, give or take a few days, left in the summer when we come back from France. Perhaps we can stay at the Burrow for that final week of the summer... I'll have to ask Harry if he thinks we should talk to Mum and Daddy about that tomorrow._

She broke out of her thoughts as the meal finished up and everyone began move into the sitting room.

"Want to go up to my room, Ginny?" Susan asked, "I know how these parties get. Not usual conversation we'd be interested in."

"Sure," Ginny said.

Ginny followed Susan up the stairs to the second level. This house was kind of similar to the house in Godric's Hollow. The upstairs level had three bedrooms and a bathroom. Ginny expected one bedroom was for guests. Susan led Ginny into her bedroom. It had a Hufflepuff theme to it, since that was Susan's House at Hogwarts, but it was also decorated for a teenage girl. Susan had turned thirteen mid school year. A small make-up desk and vanity mirror stood across from Susan's bed, and the walls were decorated with posters of bands and Quidditch teams.

"Ginny," Susan said, "Can I ask you something, and I hope you don't get upset with me for doing so?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"Er... this past year at school," Susan said, "There were all kinds of rumors of stuff going on between you and Harry. I just wanted to know if any of it was true."

"Which parts?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Susan said, "I didn't really believe the whole thing where Sirius and your parents agreed to an arranged courtship between you and Harry. But I do think there is something there... I mean... you two have been awfully close."

"We're good friends," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Susan said, "Harry and Hermione Granger are good friends. Ron and Hermione are good friends, though it is rather easy to see that could become more. You and Harry... I think it is easy to see you've already become more."

"Let me think about this for a moment," Ginny said, "I want to figure out how to explain it best what is going on with me and Harry."

"So something is going on?" Susan asked.

"Maybe," Ginny allowed, "I just need to figure it out in my head."

Ginny sighed. She was going to have to break a rule set between her and Harry tonight, but she needed to do it.

_Harry? _She said, _Are you there? I need to talk to you for a moment._

_I knew you'd cave in first! _Harry said.

_I wasn't going to do it but it may be a necessity. Susan is very curious about you and I. What do you want to tell her? Should we tell her about our Bond? She's practically family come tomorrow._

_Go ahead._

_What about Occlumency?_

_Low chance of people reading her mind to get information about us. We don't exactly hang around with her all the time. But she's curious and she'll be part of the family, and sooner or later, she'll realize we're closer than we say we are._

_Yeah, you're right._

_If you want to tell her, do so. If she wants proof, tell me and I'll tell Sirius and make a bathroom run as an excuse to teleport to you._

_'Kay._

_Good luck._

"Okay," Ginny said, "You're right. Something is going on, but it is something very few people know about. Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood all know about it. My family knows about it. Sirius and your Aunt know about it. And a couple Professors do as well."

"This sounds like more than just a boyfriend-girlfriend type thing," Susan said.

"It is," Ginny said, "Have you ever read Bartemius F. Able's stories?"

"I like Beedle the Bard more, but yeah, I have," Susan said.

"One of the stories he tells is called 'A Bonding Tale'," Ginny said, "Do you remember it?"

"My favorite by him," Susan said, nodding, "I like the romantic aspect of it. Young love and all that."

"His story is actually sorta based on something that happens in real life, though it is extremely rare," Ginny said, "Something called a Soul-Bond."

Susan raised her eyebrows.

"Do you remember some of the things the couple could do?" Ginny asked.

"They could talk to each other through their minds," Susan said, "That was the most interesting part."

"Telepathy," Ginny said, nodding. "Susan, Harry and I are connected by a Soul-Bond."

"Could you explain that?" Susan asked.

Ginny nodded and she did explain it. She told Susan about the telepathy, sight-sharing, audio sharing, feeling each other's pain and fears, and dream and nightmare sharing.

"And also we can teleport to each other," Ginny said, "Different than Apparation. Do you want to see it?"

"Harry... can teleport here? Now?" Susan asked.

"I'll ask him if you want," Ginny said.

"Er... sure!" Susan said.

_Harry? She wants to see you teleport._

_Hang on a minute._

"He has to make an excuse," Ginny said.

"You just talked to him?" Susan asked.

"Through telepathy," Ginny said, nodding.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Susan asked.

"Our Bond was created on May 3rd, the summer before we started at Hogwarts," Ginny said. "The main reason I am in your year, instead of a year below, is because the Sorting Hat sensed the Bond in Harry's mind and – well, he's quite romantic for a hat."

"I remember when you appeared in the Great Hall that night," Susan said.

"Well... that's why," Ginny said.

_Okay... I'm ready._

Ginny looked over at an empty spot in the room, and Susan's eyes followed. Susan then jumped a bit when Harry appeared there.

"Whoa!" Susan said, "I didn't even hear that."

"Silent," Harry said, "Painless if done right, and quicker than Apparation. But limited. We can only teleport to each other. We've tried teleporting other places besides to each other, and it was really painful. We stopped doing it long ago."

Harry sat down beside Ginny and she entwined one of her hands with his.

"That is so cute," Susan said, chuckling as she looked at their hands, "So... tell me more. Anything else?"

"Remember Rita Skeeter's article," Ginny said, "She mentioned me going to Harry's house?"

"Yeah," Susan said.

"I live at Harry's house," Ginny said, "with Sirius and your Aunt as well."

"What?" Susan asked, "Your parents –?"

"They know," Ginny said, "They're actually letting me do it."

_By the way, _she said to Harry, _I want to talk to you about my parents sometime before the reception at the Burrow._

_'Kay._

"There is also something else," Ginny said.

"What?" Susan asked.

"The Soul-Bond," Ginny said, "It skips the boyfriend and girlfriend stage. Officially to a couple of records, but not to all, including the Ministry's records, I am Ginny Potter."

"Wait," Susan said, "But that would mean -"

"According to magical law, due to our Bond," Ginny said, "Harry and I are married."

"Wow," Susan gasped, "So... only a few people know about this?"

"There is a lot of other stuff that we can't really explain," Harry said. "But... we don't want it to get out in the public yet, maybe not at all. Our Bond could one day save us against Dark wizards, and it is an advantage against them, so we don't want them to know about it. That is why it isn't public record."

"I guess I can understand that," Susan said, "Why are you telling me then?"

"Sirius is Harry's godfather," Ginny said, "I consider him family, and tomorrow he will officially be your uncle through marriage. So... we consider you family as well. We thought you should know this."

Susan smiled. "You really consider me family?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"I've never had too big of a family," Susan said, "Outside of my parents, I've only ever known Auntie Amelia. The rest of my family died in the Great War."

"We know," Ginny said, "You've told us that before, and we thought about this since then. I know what it is like to have a big family, and Harry's a part of that now. We thought you would like to know as well."

Susan smiled and nodded. She leaned toward Ginny and hugged her.

"Thanks," Susan said, backing away, "And thanks for telling me this. I really wasn't too curious, but when you hear a bunch of rumors in that so-called mill at Hogwarts, you do wonder what is true and what is false."

"We're thinking about making our relationship – not the Bond," Ginny said, "public next year at Hogwarts. We'll be able to go to Hogsmeade, and our fellow students will see us out and about on dates."

"And think you're just a normal boyfriend and girlfriend," Susan said, "Pretty smart. Er... Harry? Exactly how are you going to get out of here? Downstairs is very crowded."

Harry grinned, and reached into the pocket of his robes, and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Whoa," Susan said, "I've never seen one of those! Where did you get it?"

"Family heirloom," Harry said.

"So this to belonged to your father?" Susan asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I'm so selfish, aren't I?" Susan asked. "I've been talking about not having much family, and the only family you have is Sirius and – didn't you use to live with Muggle relatives?"

"They're not exactly family," Harry said; he smiled and looked at Harry then Susan, "I'm okay, though, you don't have to feel selfish. I have a nice family now."

Susan smiled.

"I better get going before everyone misses me," Harry said.

"See you at home," Ginny said.

She kissed him on the cheek. Harry winked at Susan and disappeared under the cloak. Susan jumped, then laughed when she saw her bedroom door open and close by itself.

"Harry Potter," Susan said, as she looked back at Ginny, "Do you realize how many girls your age – my age – would be jealous of you if they knew exactly how close you are to him?"

"I know," Ginny said, "But I also know I'll never lose him."

"Do you think you... you already love him?" Susan asked, "Or would that be this... connection between you talking?"

"Oh, I love him," Ginny said, grinning, "More than you could possibly imagine."

* * *

**Chapter finished. This chapter was more or less a fun, fluffy moment for the characters. There will be a few of these all over this story, and they should be appreciated, because sooner or later, it is going to become very dark!**

**So, Susan knows about their Bond. She wasn't one of those I planned on knowing when I thought of who to tell before I even started the first story, but because of the way Sirius and Amelia's relationship has evolved, I decided to include Susan in it, because like Ginny and Harry said, Susan is practically family.**

**Also... I know Ginny and Harry were harsh with Ginny's parents the previous chapter, but it was mostly out of fear, as Ginny said, that the feud their family had when the Bond was first discovered, would come back. And as Ginny realized this chapter, she does want to figure out how to make amends, and compromise. But, as one of my reviewers said, she is nearly 20 in her mind (her mind would not age until her body catches up), and she is at that point where she wants to break away from her family, and being back at a point where she is once again this young girl her mother just wants to baby is kind of tough for her. But as I said, they'll compromise soon.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! The wedding is next!**


	4. Sirius and Amelia's Wedding, Part 1

**Chapter 4  
Sirius and Amelia's Wedding, Part 1**

**Author's Note: Some of Sirius and Amelia's wedding vows are not my own. They are credited to author Anne B. Walsh (aka 'whydoyouneedtoknow' on FFN), famed author of the Dangerverse fan-fiction series. A lovely author, and a lovely series of stories. She has given me express permission to use it in this chapter. Please read these stories if you get a chance. The vows are seen in Chapter 7 of "Facing Danger". Thank you, Anne.**

**Decided to split this into two chapters - pre-wedding and wedding in this, and the receptions in the next.**

**Fun Trivia: By a complete coincidence (really, didn't know the exact date when I was planning it) Sirius and Amelia's wedding takes place on what was my 10****th ****birthday!**

* * *

_July 10__th__, 1993_

**(Sirius)**

**7:00 AM – Time until wedding: 5 hours.**

As a rush of sunlight poured over him, Sirius covered his eyes and blinked until his vision was not blurry anymore. He felt around on the other side of the bed, then only remembered at that moment, that Amelia had not slept there the night before. He looked toward the source of light and found that the curtains of large window on the other side of the room had been opened.

"Wuss'goin'on?" Sirius muttered, then groaned, his tongue felt very dry.

He blinked and noticed a familiar figure standing by the windows. Sirius groaned. He did not remember letting Remus into the house the previous evening.

"What are you doing here, Moony?" he asked.

"I slept in one of the bedrooms last night, remember?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. Actually, he did not remember much of the previous evening.

"Can't remember much after that sixth bottle of firewhiskey," Sirius said.

"You're very lucky firewhiskey is magically made to protect you from alcohol poisoning," Remus muttered.

"That is why I love it!" Sirius said.

"I want to talk to you when I know you're completely sober," Remus said, as he walked over to Sirius' bed, "I have a few bones to pick with you."

"Is that a play on the last name of my soon-to-be bride?" Sirius asked, as he sat up, "Cause if it is, I'll hex you."

Remus grunted and handed Sirius a flask.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Sobriety potion," Remus said, "Drink."

Sirius made a face. He hated sobriety potions. He grabbed the flask, uncapped it, put it to his lips then gulped down the whole thing.

"Blech!" he groaned in disgust.

He blinked and the view of Remus and his bedroom became a lot better. His head also felt free of cotton balls and dust bunnies.

"It worked," Sirius grunted, "What time is it?"

"Seven-o-clock in the morning," Remus said, "You are getting married in a few hours."

"Right... might have forgotten about that," Sirius said.

"I hope you're not serious," Remus said.

"I hope I am!" Sirius laughed, "Because otherwise I'd be very confused as to who I was for the past thirty-four years."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Sit down and pick some bones," Sirius said, patting the bed with a hand.

"Sirius," Remus said, as he sat down, "I want you to be completely honest with me about this. Why is Harry sleeping with Ginny Weasley in James and Lily's old bed?"

"Because it is their bedroom now," Sirius said.

"_Their _bedroom?" Remus asked, "Tell me you're not ser – tell me you're joking! They're children! What would Molly and Arthur say? This is so irresponsible of you, Sirius!"

"Shit," Sirius said, "I might have spoken without thinking."

"That... is not surprising," Remus said, "What do you mean by _their _bedroom?"

"Not my secret to tell," Sirius said, "Last time I gave up one of their secrets, my magic was bound for half-an-hour."

"That would only happen if you took a Wizard's Vow of Honor and broke it!" Remus said.

"Well, duh!" Sirius said.

"What is going on between them?" Remus asked.

"Did you not understand the words 'not my secret to tell', Moony!" Sirius said, "Ask them... but... er... not until around eight-thirty or so. Most of the time they take a bath together when they wake up."

Remus slowly raised one eyebrow, then scoffed. "And you say you want to become a father one day."

"Don't you?" Sirius asked.

Remus glared at Sirius. Sirius knew how touchy Remus was at the thought of fatherhood. Of course... he didn't know his future self had a child that didn't inherit his werewolf curse. Sirius only wished he could tell his best friend that.

"Look," Sirius said, "this will all become clear when they tell you. Will they tell you right when you ask them? I do not know. If it was up to me, you'd know everything because I trust you. They trust you as well. Look at me, Remus. Ginny's whole family knows what is happening between her and Harry. They have a few complaints, but they are dealing with those."

"Molly Weasley knows they take baths together and sleep in the same bed?" Remus asked.

"She doesn't exactly know they don't use bubbles much anymore," Sirius said.

"Bet she wouldn't be happy to see where exactly Harry's hands are either," Remus muttered.

Sirius snorted. He knew what Remus meant, and he was still trying to decide if it was accidental or not. Harry and Ginny did say their desires for each other wouldn't do anything for a couple more years.

_Still... Harry is the son of James Potter._ _Sleep-fondling... how did I never come up with that excuse?!_

"How long has – that – been going on?" Remus asked.

"Er... some parts of it has gone on since May of 1991," Sirius asked, and Remus raised his eyebrows again, "But they've only been sleeping in the same bed and sharing baths since last summer."

"Is Ginny a... permanent resident here?" Remus asked.

"Her decision," Sirius said, shrugging, "Like I said..."

"I'll understand more when they tell me," Remus said. "Somehow I doubt it."

"Oh, I think you might be surprised," Sirius said.

"Whatever it is," Remus said, "It probably still doesn't condone the fact that a nearly teenage boy and a pre-teen girl are sharing a bed and seeing each other naked."

Sirius sighed. _Here I was hoping we'd just have to tell him about the Soul-Bond. He keeps talking like this, and he'll learn a much bigger secret._

"Sirius," Remus said, "I want to ask you something else. Was Rita Skeeter right when she wrote that article before her arrest? Is that why you arrested her?"

"This is not an arranged courtship, Moony," Sirius said, "Harry and Ginny were already together before they told me and her parents."

"When they were nine and ten years old?" Remus asked.

"Indeed," Sirius said.

"I wish I slept at my own house last night," Remus muttered.

"So do I," Sirius said, "why are you here? Did I invite you over? Because if I knew I was going to wake up to you bickering about my godson and his – you'll see... I would have told you to go home."

"You would have been late to your own wedding if I wasn't here," Remus said.

Sirius considered this for a moment, then decided Remus was right. As usual.

"Point," he muttered.

"Sirius," Remus said, "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Albus wrote to me late last month..."

* * *

**(Harry)**

**8:15 AM – Time until wedding: 3 hours, 45 minutes.**

Harry and Ginny were currently getting dressed into simple outfits that would only be temporary for a few hours. Neither wanted to change into their wedding wear until they were at the Ministry. It was decided they would be there an hour before the service would begin, so they could prepare for the wedding.

Harry was his pulling his shirt over his head, when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Are you decent?" Sirius asked, on the other side of the door.

"Decent enough," Ginny said.

Sirius opened the door and walked in.

"When did you two arrive home last night?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I told you last night, remember?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember much about the last two hours of the party," Sirius said.

"Aww, blackmail is no fun when you don't remember doing it," Harry said.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What did I do?"

"Just kidding," Harry said, "Anyway, after the party, I went to Rodger's house to escort Ginny back home. Only took half an hour or less. You were asleep by the time we got home."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"So you don't know who else slept here last night?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, and her eyes widened. He looked back at Sirius.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Remus apparently slept here last night," Sirius said, "And apparently, he must have passed by this room this morning... he saw you two... in the same bed."

Harry and Ginny both swore.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that would bind my magic again," Sirius said, "I told him it was not my secret to tell. He does know you've slept like this for a while, and – I might have mentioned you took baths together just so he wouldn't come in here and demand an answer."

"Brilliant," Harry said, sarcastically, "What do you think, Ginny?"

"Soul-Bond first," Ginny said, then looked at Sirius said, "If he questions our age, or complains we shouldn't do it because of our age, we'll have to tell him we're from the future, and decide exactly what to say about that one too."

"Well, count on telling him both secrets then," Sirius said, "He did complain that you were only a soon-to-be teenager and a pre-teen. Then he had the nerve to question me about my desire to become a father. Git."

"Relax," Harry said, "This is all entirely fixable. Besides... he was in the back of my mind when I thought about who we should tell our secrets to."

"There is one other thing he told me," Sirius said, "You might have told me this once, but I forgot. Was he one of your Professors in the original timeline?"

"Defense Professor," Harry said, "Third year."

"Sounds like that is going to happen again," Sirius said, grinning.

"Brilliant," Ginny said, "Best teacher we ever had."

"Exactly how many Defense Professors like Quirrel and Lockhart did you have?" Sirius asked.

"The bad kind?" Ginny asked, "Six. Remus was the only one who – well – only one we liked."

"That is depressing," Sirius said, "Okay, Remus is downstairs waiting for us. Get dressed so we can get over with. This day is supposed to be MY day... and it is starting out – well – not about me."

"Hey, I don't want to hear it," Ginny said, "Would Remus be here if he wasn't the designated Apparator?"

Sirius glared at Ginny for a moment, before looking at Harry.

"Harry," he said, "God-fatherly advice for the month. Ditch the ginger before we both regret it! "

Harry laughed, and Sirius winked and left the room. Harry looked back at Ginny who was glaring at him.

_I don't have to go to France, you know, _she said, _You know much my parents would love to have me stay at the Burrow this summer. I can be there for the rest of the summer instead of one week like we decided._

_Um... I love you too?_

_Prat. Now I have no choice but to do this._

She walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Nothing else was said, vocally or telepathically, for a few minutes.

* * *

**9:00 AM – Time until wedding: 3 hours.**

Harry took a deep gulp of orange juice and swallowed. His throat felt raw. He and Ginny had just spent the last half-hour, during breakfast, discussing their Soul-Bond and time-travel secrets with Remus. The soon-to-be Defense Professor had not eaten a bite since Harry mentioned the word Soul-Bond. Remus paled – more than he usually appeared – a number of times during the entire conversation.

They had told him everything that had to do with their Soul-Bond, including emancipation, and the effects of the True Power when they would turn age of consent. Remus did not know much about Soul-Bonds, and was very intrigued to listen to what they had to say. They also told him about the downsides to their Soul-Bond, including the Synchronicity, and what they had to go through the previous summer. Remus commented then on how he had noticed they had not left each other's side those few times he had seen them that summer, and said their explanation seemed to be a good reason why.

Harry and Ginny also trusted Remus a lot more than they trusted Dumbledore. So they explained to him the details of their mission, ending with everything that had to do with Voldemort's return.

"Are you hearing this, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I've agreed to it all, Moony," Sirius said.

You're actually allowing that – that rat – to escape Azkaban?" Remus asked, "After everything he's done to us – to you?"

"Did you not listen to what Harry and Ginny said?" Sirius asked, "If this will get Harry into that graveyard less than two years from now, so that he can stop a war from coming, I'm up for it. Especially if it saves my life and your life and the life of -"

"What?" Remus asked.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth.

"Sirius," Harry said, "Did you have to do that?"

"Crap," Sirius said, "Insert foot in mouth."

"There's a spell for that, you know," Ginny said.

"Did I hear that right?" Remus asked Harry and Ginny, "Sirius – the other Sirius – died and... so did I?"

"Yeah, Moony," Harry said, "That's right."

"Did anything – ah, hell with it – never mind, it doesn't have to happen this time," Remus said. "Sounds like you are changing a lot of things for the better."

"What were you going to ask?" Harry asked.

"Not important," Remus said, then visibly cringed when Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Fine... I just wanted to know if my other self had a good life before he... died."

"He married and became a father," Harry said.

Remus' jaw dropped and he blinked.

"But he – I -" Remus stammered.

"We won't tell you who he married," Harry said, "Because it could mess things up. But his child did not inherit the werewolf curse."

Remus put his hands to his mouth and his eyes began to water.

"You see, Moony?" Sirius said, "You would be an excellent father. You just need to find the right girl."

Remus sighed, dropped his hands, and looked at his plate of food.

"I already have," he said, "I just -"

"I've already told you what to do about her," Sirius said.

I know," Remus said, "I was just afraid –" he looked at Harry and Ginny, "- my other self, his wife... did she –?"

"His wife loved him dearly, and had absolutely no problem with his... furry little problem," Harry said, and Remus smiled, "She died right alongside him. Didn't want to leave his side, even though it might mean their child might not grow up with a father or mother."

Remus closed his eyes.

"I became the godfather to their child," Harry continued, "though they were being raised by their grandmother."

"My other self and his wife... died because of the war?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "As did many others. Friends and... family..."

Harry looked at Ginny.

"But we're going to stop that," Ginny said, as she entwined her fingers into Harry's closest hand and squeezed gently.

"My other self never had a chance to do the things I'm doing," Sirius said, "He was a fugitive till the day he died."

Remus frowned. "This is a lot to take in. But I understand now why you're living together and everything. I can't imagine having to go through all of that."

"It has had its rough moments," Harry said, "But... so far there's been more good than bad. Today is definitely one of those good days."

Sirius grinned. "Finally remembered this day is about me, did you?!"

* * *

**(Sirius)**

**11:35 AM: 25 minutes until wedding**

Inside one of the rooms off to the side of the long Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, Sirius was pacing back and forth. He was dressed in black and silver robes specifically used for occasions like this. He was clean-shaven, because that was how Amelia liked him best. If anyone had just met him today, they would never know he had once been a prisoner in Azkaban for nine-and-a-half years.

In two adjoining rooms, his best man Remus and groomsman Harry were getting prepared. Somewhere nearby, he knew Amelia, Ginny and Nymphadora Tonks were getting ready as well. Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish were standing guard near the rooms, so the wedding party would not be disturbed unless they requested it.

He stopped pacing and walked across the room to the long body-length mirror. He reached into the pocket of his robes and took out a folded up piece of parchment. He unfolded it and looked at it. Written there were two different things. One was his speech to Amelia telling her exactly what she meant to him. The second was a version of official vows he and Amelia had both written together. These vows were a bond – nothing like Harry and Ginny's – that would bind Sirius and Amelia to each other. The vows weren't Dark like Lucius and Narcissa's had been. They were simple, but traditional, and a variation of the vows had been done in many magical weddings over the centuries.

A knock on the door made him look up from the piece of parchment. He replaced it back in his pocket and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Come in," he said.

He looked through the reflection in the mirror toward the door and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt peer inside.

"Remus wishes to come in and speak with you," Kingsley said.

"Come on in, Moony," Sirius said, as he faced the door.

Kingsley pushed the door open and Remus walked in. He, too, was dressed in black and silver robes. Remus shut the door and walked across the room.

"It is a mad-house out there," Remus said, "There must be two hundred people in attendance already, and that doesn't count for media. Do you even know that many people?"

"I'm the Head of an important office," Sirius said, "And Amelia is the Minister of Magic. Believe me, this is as much of a Ministry function as it is a wedding. If I could have had this at Potter Manor, I would have, but -"

"But Potter Manor is under the Secret-Keeper Charm," Remus said, nodding.

"Exactly," Sirius said. "Besides, the Atrium is the only place that can fit all these people. The reception at the Burrow is only going to have a quarter of these guests there. Private function for family and friends. Never met two more generous people than Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"I guess they'd have to be to deal with what their daughter is going through," Remus said.

"They don't know the half of it," Sirius said, "Literally. Actually they know less than half of it."

"So... how is the temperature of your feet?" Remus asked.

"Toasty warm," Sirius said, grinning.

"Good," Remus said.

"Still a barrel of nerves though," Sirius said.

"That's normal," Remus said, "You know... for normal people."

Sirius laughed and leaped into Remus in a hug.

"I'm getting married Moony!" Sirius barked out.

"Somewhere James Potter is laughing," Remus said.

"And Lily-Bean's smacking him upside the head and telling him to behave," Sirius said, as he backed away from his best friend, "Thanks, Lily."

"I'm sure they're here with us, somewhere," Remus said.

"Oh, they probably are," Sirius said, "Amy and I were discussing having a third groomsman and bridesmaid, and then we realized – hey – we have a third one already. We just can't see them."

Remus smiled and nodded. Another knock on the door was heard, and it opened once again.

"Five minutes," Kingsley said.

Sirius nodded, and Kingsley shut the door.

"I guess I better go see if Dora is ready," Remus said, "She was wanting to practice walking with me so she doesn't trip."

Sirius laughed. "Sounds like her. Are you going to dance with her at the reception?"

"At least twice," Remus said, and Sirius grinned, "Traditional for the wedding party to dance at the reception you know. So... one for each reception."

"Oh, come on, Moony," Sirius said, "Just twice?"

"I did say 'at least', didn't I?" Remus asked, "She might want to dance with... someone else."

"Believe me... she doesn't," Sirius said.

"She';s young and vibrant and could have anyone, Sirius," Remus said, "I shouldn't expect anything, you know."

"The girl who fell in love with the other you was young and vibrant as well," Sirius said, "And she was also apparently very much in love."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You know who this woman was, don't you?"

"Yep," Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "I'm just going to dance with her, Padfoot."

"That is what I said about Amelia at the Yule Ball that year," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Remus said, "If I remember right, she didn't just want to dance with you."

"Exactly!" Sirius said, grinning.

Remus groaned. "Come on... let's get you married, you old dog."

Sirius jokingly panted, his tongue hanging out, as he followed Remus out of the room. Harry, Ginny and Tonks were waiting for them. Harry was also dressed in a miniature version of the same robes Sirius and Remus wore. Ginny and Tonks were wearing matching peach-colored dresses, with white sash-like belts around their midriff. Tonks' hair matched Remus' today.

"There you are!" Tonks said.

She walked over to Remus and tripped just as she reached him. Remus caught her around the middle, and they both blushed and Tonks backed away.

"Damn heels," Tonks muttered, "I do not wear heels. It is not me!"

"You can get into normal shoes after the wedding," Sirius said, "You're famous for stepping on Remus' feet, and I'm sure he doesn't want heel prints in his feet."

"I was six!" Tonks said, "Come on, Remus. Help me practice walking so I don't pull you down with me if I trip on the way down the aisle."

Harry and Ginny snickered. Sirius smiled as he watched Remus and Tonks walk toward the Atrium. He then looked down the corridor toward a door, knowing that was where Amelia probably was.

"Yes, she's down there," Ginny said, "Mum and her sister-in-law are helping her get ready."

Sirius nodded. "Do you know if she's... nervous?"

"She'll meet you under the archway, Sirius," Harry said, "I promise. Let's get you there first."

"You're annoying for twelve-year old," Sirius said, "I'm not looking forward to your teenage years."

"Neither am I," Ginny whispered, "And I've experienced them once!"

Harry glared at Ginny. They looked at each other, and Sirius knew they were having a telepathic conversation. It must have ended well, because Ginny grinned and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I'd be careful about that today," Sirius said, "You two already look like a cute, young couple, and walking down the aisle together, and dancing is only going to enhance that appearance."

"Hey," Harry said, "We're supposed to dance together, so it is not going to look strange. We're going to take advantage of that."

"Point," Sirius grunted, "I don't suppose I care... after all the media Amelia and I will be dealing with, I think it might be fun to watch you two be in the spotlight."

A door down the corridor opened, and Molly Weasley walked out of the room. She looked quite lovely, dressed in a dress, and Sirius wondered if she made it herself.

"You three should already be out there," she said, as she walked toward them, "Especially you two. And Sirius, there is no need to hang around here hoping you'll see Amelia. You'll see her the moment she starts down that aisle."

"We're just trying to stay away from the media," Sirius said, "Plus, I was waiting for you. Not everyday I have a nice young lady escort me down the aisle."

"I'm honored to do it, Sirius," Molly said, "Come on now, let's go."

She motioned Harry and Ginny forward with her hand, and the young couple held hands and walked out into the main part of the Atrium. Sirius looked at Molly, offered his arm, and she wrapped hers around it. They headed out into the Atrium.

It was quite the sight to see. A good three-hundred chairs were split into four sections, and nearly all seats had been filled. A long red-and-gold rug walkway stretched from where Sirius and Molly had walked out, then snaked its way in between two sections of chairs, before it turned and made its way toward an archway and a podium.

The wedding was also a very secured event. Aurors – no, Auror Cadets, Sirius realized – were standing at attention like guards, and were scattered along the walkway, near the archway, and near some of the chairs.

In the rows of chairs near the archway, were high-level Ministry workers, and also Sirius and Amelia's friends and family, though Sirius could only identify a few of them from so far back. Most of the Weasleys were sitting along the third row. Hermione Granger's bushy hair was visible as she sat next to Ron, chatting away with him. Next to her was Augusta and Neville Longbottom, as well as Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood.

Sirius led Molly across the walkway and over to Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks. Susan, who would be the flower-girl was with them as well.

"We'll go first," Molly said, "Then it is you four, whichever way you wish to go in order. Then dear Susan, of course."

"We know, Mum," Ginny said, "We've gone over this at least three times in two days."

Sirius dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the small black box which held Amelia's wedding ring.

"Promise you won't lose it?" Sirius asked, as he passed the box to Remus.

"Like you did with Lily's ring?" Remus asked, grinning, as he took the box.

"I didn't lose it," Sirius said, "My darned robes had five pockets! Took all five till I found it!"

"You did it on purpose," Remus said.

"Well, you know what to avoid then," Sirius said.

"I have two pockets," Remus said, "I think I can handle it."

Suddenly, music began to play from a golden band of instruments near the archway. Sirius inhaled and exhaled as he and Molly turned down the walkway.

"Ready?" Molly asked.

"As I'll ever be," Sirius said.

"One step at a time," Molly said.

Sirius walked forward slowly with Molly, as the guests looked on at them, smiling. Sirius smiled at them, though he didn't look at too many of them in particular. However, he did see a sight he never would have guessed he would see in a million years – Andromeda Tonks was sitting next to her sister, Narcissa. Young Draco was sitting next to his mother.

_Harry did say something about the boy wanting to get his name changed to Black. Perhaps that is one of the reasons they're attending the wedding._

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by clicks and flashes of media cameras off to the side, though he avoided making eyesight with them. Finally he made it in front of the archway. He kissed Molly on the cheek, and she smiled and made her way to her seat next to Arthur. Sirius turned to the podium, just as Albus Dumbledore walked up to it and smiled at him. Albus would be leading the ceremony, not just because he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, but because he was also a good friend to Sirius and Amelia. They didn't want anyone else to unite them together.

The music changed and Sirius turned to look at the aisle. Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand together, and were closely followed by Remus and Tonks. Susan, a few feet behind them was dropping white rose petals along the walkway. More camera clicks and flashes followed. Sirius heard a few people murmuring and from the direction their eyes were going, it seemed they were talking about Harry and Ginny.

_Or is it just Harry, because he is the Boy Who Lived? Most of these people have never met him. Could be __either way, I suppose. If they believe Rita Skeeter's work still, they're finally seeing a bit of the proof with their own eyes. Wonder how many assume the two are in an arranged courtship. Probably those who are old-fashioned purebloods who either were married because they had an arranged courtship, or were born from an arranged courtship. Of course, if Harry and Ginny get married in a couple years, there will be more rumors to go along with those._

When the two pairs reached the end, they split off, and Remus stood near Sirius, while Harry stood next to him. Susan made her way over to her mother and sat down.

Then the music changed once again. It was not the Muggle-famous Wedding March, but it was just as beautiful. However, Sirius' senses were not attuned to the music, because he had just seen Amelia walking across the walkway, with her brother, Rodger, between the two sections of chairs. Sirius could not see much of her just except for a head-dress and veil. She was facing forward, avoiding the many flashes and clicks of cameras near her. Kingsley Shacklebolt was behind her shooing away the cameras.

Finally, she made her way to the main section of the aisle, and everyone in the chairs stood up, as the instruments played louder. Sirius smiled as he only had eyes for Amelia. Her dress was pure white and extremely beautiful. Her eyes, just visible beneath the veil was looking straight toward him.

"Still got the ring?" Sirius muttered to Remus, though his eyes were still on Amelia.

"Yes, Sirius," Remus sighed.

"Just checking," Sirius said.

"Still nervous," Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Just checking," Remus grinned.

Harry snickered and Sirius gave him a glare before he looked back at his bride. Amelia and Rodger reached the end of the aisle, and Rodger lifted Amelia's veil, then folded it back into the dress. He kissed her cheek then forehead and murmured something to her. Amelia hugged him in response. Rodger looked at Sirius and smiled, and Sirius gave him a wink and a slight bow. Amelia walked up to Sirius, while Rodger made his way over to his wife and daughter and sat with them.

Sirius faced Amelia and took her hands in his, entwining their fingers. Amelia smiled brightly and Sirius returned his own smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Albus began, as the guests sat back down in their chairs, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls, Sirius Orion Black and Amelia Susan Bones. I have known these young souls for much of their lives, even before they stepped foot into Hogwarts, where I became their Headmaster. I have seen many students pass through the halls and grow up and find love, and these two are no different.

"However, while most of those students are lucky enough to marry and start their bright futures together only a few years outside of Hogwarts, Fate did not see see fit to let that happen between Sirius and Amelia. Their paths broke apart, and then injustice broke them apart even further for many years. But both hearts survived, and they found each other again. And here we stand...

"I am not sure if I've ever seen two of my former students have to fight through so much but unite once again. That alone tells me that this is a match that was meant to be."

Sirius raised his eyebrows in delight and Amelia chuckled lightly. Albus smiled.

"Sirius and Amelia have agreed to marry using a magical oath," Albus continued, "However, they wish to express that this oath is pure and Light, and in no way a Dark ritual."

_It was probably better we emphasized that part, _Sirius thought, _given we are part of a small group of people who will eventually be bringing the wizarding world to a time of Light, and out of Darkness._

"But first," Albus said, "Before they speak the binding words, they wish to say something to each other. Sirius?"

Sirius inhaled and exhaled, and envisioned the words he had written on the piece of parchment in his pocket.

"It is no secret I was a rebel teenager," Sirius said. "The kind of young boy who snogged a girl in a broom closet, and forgot about her the next day. That was me for two full years. And then one magical winter night, you, my dear Amy, swept me off my feet, and I was one-woman man from then on out. You have always been that woman since that winter night. The first time I proposed to you, I had done it out of pure hope and fear of losing you, and on that day, you walked away and I thought I had lost you. Then a couple years passed, and I went through the most horrible night of my life, which led to nine-and-a-half years of horrible nights and days."

Sirius inhaled as the memories of Azkaban swept through his mind. Amelia squeezed his hand, bringing him back to reality.

"I was lost in my mind for years," Sirius continued, "Occasionally the thought of you would creep in there somewhere, and I would be happy, before the thought was taken away from me. At many points of that imprisonment, I began to wonder... 'how much longer before I forget about Amy?' But I never could."

Sirius smiled when he saw Amelia's eyes begin to water.

"Then one day, I found myself hoping for the freedom I thought I would never have," Sirius said, "And who was that voice of freedom, the voice who changed my life for the better once again, but my dear Amelia. I knew then I had to have you back in my life, and even though it took over half-a-year, you took me back on yet another magical winter's night. And when I proposed to you once again over a half-a-year later, you finally gave me the answer I was hoping for. The voice of my freedom said she would marry me. And now here I stand, hoping to hear two simple words that would make a former prisoner of Azkaban the happiest man in the world."

Sirius inhaled and exhaled again.

"Amelia?" Albus asked.

"Merlin, how do I top that?" Amelia asked, and several people including Sirius and the rest of the wedding party chuckled. "I was not exactly the most popular girl in school, though I was friends with them. I still don't know how I became a prefect – thank you, again, Albus, for that -"

Albus chuckled.

"I was a student in an era of Hogwarts where it was an everyday occurrence to see someone fall prey to a prank played by four Gryffindors known as the Marauders. My fellow female students, same age, as well as younger and older, fell at their feet just to hope to be a part of their lives. I'm ashamed to say I was one of those girls!"

Sirius laughed.

"Luckily for me, the Marauder I chose also fell in love with me," Amelia said, "A couple years passed – war raged on, and yet our love thrived. A dream of mine came along, and I was too focused on that dream to remember just how much I loved that dear Marauder. When it came time for you to propose to me, the first time, I was too lost in the dream, and I was worried and afraid that if I held onto that love, I'd lose it. So I ran away. And then came a horrible night, and my world fell apart. The love of my life was taken to Azkaban."

Amelia closed her eyes, and Sirius squeezed her hands gently. She opened her eyes again and looked back at him.

"I never, ever believed the guilt so many believed in," Amelia continued, "I dedicated myself to my job, in hopes that one day I would be reunited with you. I lost hope a couple times, and dated a couple other men, but could not fall in love with them, because I was already in love with someone. The day you came back into my life, I hoped and prayed justice would bring you back to me. One of the greatest days of my life was giving you back your freedom, and I do not know why it took me so long to bring myself back to you. But I did, and you accepted me, and I will never thank you enough for that. I lost hope once long ago, that I would ever be able to stand under an archway with you, and you brought it back to me less than a year ago. And here we are..."

Amelia looked at Albus and he smiled. He took his wand from his robes, and lifted it.

"Now," Albus said, "Sirius and Amelia, I ask you to perform the bond you have agreed upon."

Sirius turned to Remus, who handed him the small box. Sirius opened it and took out the golden ring, encrusted with four diamonds that lay there. He took one of Amelia's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Sirius Orion Black," Albus said, "Do you give yourself to Amelia Susan Bones as her husband?"

"I, Sirius Orion Black, do on this, the tenth day of July, 1993, give myself as husband to Amelia Susan Bones," he said in a carrying voice. "I swear to love her and only her as a husband should love his wife, and to name our children heirs to all that I possess, including a father's love. I swear to support her with my gold and my bronze, to fly by her side in clear skies and in fog, to remain with her always in good times and in bad, until death does part us, though that shall not be for long. As a token of this oath do I give her this ring, engraved with her name and mine and this date of our marriage."

He placed the ring on Amelia's finger, just above her engagement ring. Amelia then turned to Tonks, who offered her a pillow with a golden diamond ring on it. Amelia took it, then held Sirius' hand.

"Amelia Susan Bones," Albus said, "Do you give yourself to Sirius Orion Black as his wife?"

"I, Amelia Susan Bones, do on this, the tenth day of July, 1993, give myself as wife to Sirius Orion Black," Amelia said, "I swear to love him and only him as a wife should love her husband, and to bear our children and raise them better than I was raised, to raise the child he has taken guardianship over, and to love each like only a mother can. I accept his support of gold and bronze, and wish to return the same, and to fly by his side in clear skies, and in fog, to remain with him always in good times and in bad, until death does part us, though that shall not be for long. As a token of this oath do I give him this ring, engraved with his name and mine and this date of our marriage."

Sirius and Amelia took their wands from their pockets and touched the tip with each other.

"If I should ever draw wand against you, my husband, may my magic turn to fire in my veins," Amelia said clearly. "May my power rebel and refuse my call, and strike me down where I stand."

"If I should ever draw wand against you, my wife, may my magic turn to ice in my heart," Sirius answered. "May my power turn inward and freeze my life, to punish me as I deserve."

Albus stepped forward, from around the podium, placing his own wand's tip against the pair. "As you have spoken, so let it be done," he said. "From this day forward, where there were two, let now there be one."

A flare of golden light from the place where the three wands met made everyone exclaim.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Albus said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Orion Black."

Before he could finish with the traditional words, Sirius softly took Amelia's face between his hands and claimed her lips with his. As Amelia returned the kiss, Sirius could feel tears running down his cheeks, and decided they probably belonged to both him and his new bride.

For a couple of minutes, neither cared to listen to the roaring sound of applause as the guests took to their feet.

* * *

**Well, there's the first half of the glorious two-chapter event. I hope you liked the wedding, because I do not consider myself a big fan of writing weddings or birthday parties. Makes me nervous. Also, Sirius and Amelia's speeches to each other (not the magically official sounding vows) were fun to write but made me really think of what I wanted them to say.**

Two consecutive chapters in which someone finds out about Harry and Ginny's secrets! Who would have predicted that?

**Once again, thank you to Anne B. Walsh for letting me use the wonderful vows she created. I used them because I could never hope to write any better. Siriusly – pun definitely intended – read her Dangerverse series... so awesome!**

**Next is the two receptions, the Burrow's will be much longer than the Ministry's... and a lot of conversations happen between many characters!**


	5. Sirius and Amelia's Wedding, Part 2

**Chapter 5  
Sirius and Amelia's Wedding, Part 2**

**Author's Note: Just so nobody is confused, I should say this: Nymphadora will be referred to as Tonks or Dora in different PoVs in this chapter.**

* * *

_July 10__th__, 1993_

**(Sirius)**

While the wedding guests still clapped, the newlyweds, as well as Harry and Ginny, and Remus and Tonks made their way down the long aisle, which now led straight on past the seats, instead of turning back toward the dressing rooms. The led toward a large open portion of the Atrium.

As soon as they made their way off the carpeted walkway, it disappeared along with all the chairs. The guests were shuffled off to the sides of the Atrium by the Aurors, and more than a hundred circular tables, with chairs, appeared in a large horseshoe shape, around the designated dance floor. A stage appeared at the other end of the dance floor, and a long table and chairs appeared on the stage. The instruments that had been playing as the wedding party walked down the aisle were now on the stage, and were playing a lively dance tune.

Amelia pointed her wand at herself, and the excess parts of her dress vanished, leaving her with the main body of her dress. She then pocketed her wand, and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer.

"This song sounds rather familiar," Sirius said.

"The song that was playing at the Yule Ball that moment we pretty much started dating," Amelia said, "It wasn't my idea. Wonder if Albus remembered it."

"Means he was spying on us that night," Sirius said.

"Probably," Amelia said, grinning, "You know, you just about made me cry during that speech of yours."

"Is that a compliment, Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked.

"Mmhmm," Amelia said, "And you can call me that as much as you want, I'll never get tired of it."

"You do not know how long I've waited to finally be able to hear the name Black beside Amelia," Sirius said.

"You better not be thinking about 'what if' today, my husband," Amelia said, "It is happening now. I have always been forever yours, even when we were apart."

"I love you more than you could ever imagine, Amy Black," Sirius said.

"I love you as well, Sirius," Amelia said.

She kissed him softly on the lips, then laid her head on his chest and they swayed on the spot.

Soon, with a nudge by Molly Weasley, Harry and Ginny were out on the dance floor, as was Remus and Tonks. Sirius grinned when Harry and Ginny chose to resort to looking awkward while dancing – Harry's hands on her hips, while Ginny's were on his shoulders. Sirius imagined they were doing this because of the media, and the wide percentage of guests who would have thought it odd if they looked too comfortable. He knew they were probably reserving their close-knit dancing for the Burrow.

Remus and Tonks on the other hand, were dancing much like he and Amelia were, her arms wrapped around his neck. Sirius winked at Remus, when his best mate caught him looking. Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Tonks closer to him. Sirius spotted spots of red appear in Tonks' brown hair-color, as she blushed at Remus' action.

Gradually, more couples made their way onto the dance floor. Soon, as Sirius and Amelia predicted, because it was a public Ministry occasion, the dancing moved to a traditional waltz when the music picked up. This usually happened in glamorous public events like this. Sirius and Amelia, both part of old-fashioned pureblood families and had been to several social events in their childhood and teenage years were used to this.

After a good half-hour of dancing, most of the guests had sat down at some of the many tables. House-elves and hired waiters and waitresses were going around the tables as guests requested orders from the menu. All the food was free, but a hearty donation was requested. Sirius, Amelia and their wedding party, as well as a few higher-up Ministry officials, including Rufus Scrimgeour, as well as Albus all sat at the long table on the stage.

Remus and Tonks were reserving their speeches for the private reception at the Burrow, but there were still quite a few speeches from some of the Ministry folk, such as: Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish, Bartemius Crouch (who finally, after so long, profusely apologized to Sirius for their past history), Retired ex-Auror Alastor Moody, and Former Minister Cornelius Fudge. Other close friends who wouldn't be attending the private function had also had a few speeches, and had more personal stories - rather than nigh-on-political statements when it came to the Ministry folk - as well.

After the meal, Sirius and Amelia visited around to a few tables to talk to some of the guests. When they arrived at the table where Andromeda, Ted, Narcissa and Draco were sitting, Narcissa asked them to sit down.

"I'm quite surprised you came to our wedding, Cissy," Sirius said, "I did not expect you."

"My first family function as a Black again," Narcissa said, "I thought it was proper to attend."

"I also expect you have another motivation for doing so," Sirius said, as he looked from Narcissa to Draco, "I was recently informed of your request, Draco, but I would like to hear it directly from you."

Draco frowned, and didn't reply for a good half-a-minute. Then he cleared his throat.

"I no longer wish to be a Malfoy, sir," he said, "I may look like my father in ways, but I consider myself more like my mother. I wish to be a Black, like her, and like you and your new wife. I, however, would not expect to one day be called the head of the Black Family. I respect that you are the dominant male in the bloodline, and your children, if you bear any, deserve that title after you leave this world, hopefully many years from now."

Sirius looked at Amelia, who smiled and looked rather impressed. Sirius wondered if Draco's speech was his own words, or lines his mother taught him.

"Quite the speech there, kid," Sirius said, "Full of respect and honor, fit for a respectable Black. Narcissa, I assume you came prepared for this."

Narcissa picked up her large dragon-leather purse, and removed a cream-colored envelope from it, as will as a self-inking Quill.

"Request for Change of Name," Narcissa said, pulling a piece of parchment from it, "Already signed by my son and myself, now just needs your own signature, and the ritual, of course."

Sirius offered his hand, and Narcissa gave him the parchment and quill. He quickly read through it, and signed his name at the bottom. He then removed his wand from his pocket and extended his arm to Draco, who did the same. They clenched each other's arm, and Sirius hovered his wand above their linked arms.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Black House and bloodline," Sirius said, "hereby give you, Draco, my surname. May you honor it with your life and name any heir you may have with the same. You will now and forever more be known as Draco Black."

A reddish-gold ring of light wrapped around Sirius and Draco' arms before they both vanished below Draco's skin. He closed his eyes, and his eyelids fluttered. He opened her eyes a few moments later and looked at Sirius.

"Thank you, cousin Sirius," Draco said, "I hope you and your new bride have a long and happy life together."

"Thank you, Draco," Sirius said.

Amelia thanked the young man as well.

"Are you still going to Durmstrang this fall?" Sirius asked Draco.

"I am," Draco said, "I made that choice long ago."

"Please give the Headmaster my regards," Sirius said, "I expect we will be meeting each other soon."

"I will, sir," Draco said.

"Andie, Ted," Sirius said, bowing slightly to each, "Thank you for coming to my wedding. Will we see you at the reception at Arthur and Molly's house?"

"Wouldn't miss it or this wedding, cousin," Andie said. "Welcome to the family, Amelia. May you two have the happy and healthy family you so desire."

"Thank you, Andromeda," Amelia said, then leaned toward her and kissed each cheek, while Andromeda did the same, "I certainly hope we will."

Sirius smiled and nodded, then stood up and led Amelia to other tables, where they were greeted, congratulated, and given well-wishes to their future. They posed for the media and danced once more with the rest of the guests. The reception ended at four.

At Sirius' request, Harry called for Dobby to come to the Ministry. Dobby, Sirius, and Amelia then all magically transported the numerous wedding gifts back to Potter Manor, where they would sit in the Party room until Sirius and Amelia could go through them.

Arthur Weasley informed Sirius and Amelia of a group of touch-activated Portkeys – usable only by those invited on the guest list for the private reception. Arthur was the only Weasley, besides Ginny, still at the Ministry at that time; everyone else had gone home to finish setting up everything for the reception. Arthur had stayed behind for two reasons – to let the invited guests know about the Portkeys, and to escort Hermione back to her home in Oxford where he would then greet her parents and escort all three Grangers to the Burrow.

Remus, Tonks, Harry and Ginny were the last besides Sirius and Amelia to arrive at the Burrow, and all six arrived together via a shoe-box Portkey. The large marquee was visible from the driveway, and the many guests were gathered around and inside it, gossiping and waiting patiently for the newlyweds. Sirius, Amelia and their wedding party all made their way across the lawn, and were greeted with cheers and applause as they walked into the marquee.

Because the guests had just eaten a big meal at the Ministry, the only food out on the tables were dessert types, including the large wedding cake, as well as a large bottle of champagne. Sirius and Amelia were guided over toward the cake, where they each cut a piece of fed each other most of the piece before forcing it into their mouths causing the guests to laugh. They shared a couple glasses of champagne and a kiss, and then sat down at a long table at the end of the marquee, where they were joined again by Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks.

The guests called for speeches, and Tonks was the first to rise.

"The first time I met Amelia was the Christmas before Harry's parents got married," Tonks said, "I was just a little five year old girl then and one of my first memories of seeing Sirius and Amelia as a couple was looking at them kissing and wondering why someone would enjoy doing that."

Many of the guests laughed.

"The only kind of love I knew then was the kind I had for my parents," Tonks said. "Then at Harry's parents' wedding, I saw them again, and we all know what happened that night. I was six, and being six was much different than five for me. I was constantly being babysat by James, Sirius and Remus, and much of the time, Amelia and Lily were there. I saw more of that strange kissing and started to understand love more. And it was because of them... I developed crushes at a young age... won't say on who."

Sirius looked at Remus. Remus raised his eyebrows and looked deep in thought.

"But I will always remember that spring and summer watching Sirius and Amelia fall in love," Tonks continued, "After they broke up, I was sad because I liked seeing my cousin with Amelia and wondered why they were not going to get married like James and Lily did. That little kid in me is now very happy to be here today when they finally did get married."

Tonks smiled at the newlyweds and sat back down in her seat. Remus stood up next.

"For two years, at Hogwarts," Remus said, "I watched Sirius take girls into random classrooms or broom closets, the Quidditch Pitch, or the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room -"

Amelia raised her eyebrows at Sirius, and he just shook his head.

"Stop naming locations and get on with it, Moony!" he said, "So I've been all over that school! So have many people."

More laughter rang from the guests.

"He and these girls would just snog for a while," Remus said, "and the following day, he'd act like he was just a classmate to them. I asked him once, 'when are you going to kiss one of these girls because you want them to be your girlfriend?' He said 'I'm more happy when I kiss and go'..."

Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"The day after Sirius and Amelia began dating," Remus said, "I asked him 'whatever happened to kiss and go?'... and he said, in one of the most real answers I've ever heard – so unlike him – 'I found something that made me much happier'... that was when I knew these two were going to get married one day. I just didn't know it would take so long. But that day has come. Amelia, that is one of my best friends I've ever had in this world. I'll tell you the same thing people have told me. He may be an annoying rascal sometimes, but don't ever lose him."

"I don't intend to," Amelia said.

Sirius entwined his fingers with Amelia's and squeezed her hand gently.

Several other guests, including Rodger Bones, Andromeda Tonks, and Arthur and Molly Weasley, made small speeches and dedications to the newlyweds. There was much gulping of cake, and Sirius and Amelia danced with each other for a little while, around other guests that danced as well. Then they traded partners, and Sirius danced with Tonks and Andie, as well as Molly Weasley, Cynthia Bones, and Amelia's secretary Samantha. Amelia danced with Remus and her brother Rodger, and then she danced with Harry, which was awkward because of his size, but they worked it out. Then everyone returned to their own partners.

Sirius was happy to see that Remus had decided he needed to dance with Tonks more than twice.

* * *

**(Remus)**

Remus swayed in one spot, as Dora danced with him, her head resting against his chest. Nearby, Sirius was with his bride once again, but when he looked over at Remus, he had a soft smile on his face. Remus had recognized this smile many times over the past few hours, and most of the time it was because he, Remus, was dancing with Dora.

As Dora tucked her arms around his neck, Remus' mind went back to part of the speech she had made to Sirius:

"_I developed crushes at a young age... won't say on who..."_

Remus knew this meant it was someone who was there in attendance. He remembered Dora when she was six years old and he was one of her babysitters, looking for a few Galleons. She had been rather close to him, and had spent more time with him, than with James and Sirius. Of course, then James and Sirius were both very much in love, and to the young kid Dora was, it would have embarrassed her – or so that it what Remus thought at the time. But she had spent so much time with him and even danced with him at James and Lily's wedding.

Remus sighed as a thought finally came to his mind.

_She had a fancy for me when she was a little girl. Does she still hold that fancy? I notice she hasn't once danced with Charlie Weasley. She's been avoiding him and spending time with me. She's avoiding him because... why? Does she believe she has found someone else to move on to away from him..._

Remus sighed against Dora and cleared his throat. He needed to know if his thoughts were right.

"Dora," he said, "Can we... go talk somewhere? Privately?"

Dora looked up at him and her hair turned a bright shade of red.

"Er... sure, Remus," she said.

Remus caught Sirius winking at him, and he shook his head as he led Dora away from the wedding guests. When they were outside the marquee, they found a private spot near the back edge of it.

"So... talk," Dora said.

"I was rather curious... you've been avoiding Charlie," Remus said, "I know around this time last year..."

"We couldn't be together after he left for Romania again," Dora said, "He wrote letters to me, but he stopped after a while – might have been because I told him I was in love with somebody else, and I could not be in love with two people."

"Okay," Remus said, "Your speech to Sirius... you said you developed crushes at a young age."

"Yes," Dora said, "One fancy really... not plural, I suppose. Much older than me, but you can't help who you're attracted to or who you fall in love with. I just had to wait until I grew up to find him again."

"Can I take a guess as to who this is?" Remus asked.

"You only need one," Dora said.

"It is me, isn't it?" Remus asked.

Dora's hair went bright red, and she nodded shyly.

"You know what I am, Dora," Remus said.

"I've never cared if you had a furry little problem," Dora said, and Remus chuckled. "Really, I don't. I also don't care if you think I deserve someone else, someone more young and vibrant. Because that is not who I want."

"You've been talking to Sirius, haven't you?" Remus said.

"I did dance with him in there," Dora said, "And he might have mentioned you saying that."

"Meddling dog," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me, Remus," Dora said, "Would you ever want to hurt me?"

"Of course not," Remus said.

"Then you won't," Dora said. "I wouldn't be around you on those nights you become a wolf, even when you take the Wolfsbane potion. If that is what you wish. I just... I've loved you for a very long time, Remus. Maybe it was a little girl fancy way back when. But... recently, I've realized... it isn't just a fancy anymore. Yes, when I was with Charlie, I loved him, but we didn't work out. You and me – I think we would."

"I'm going to be the new Defense Professor at Hogwarts," Remus said, "And you... you're on your last year as a Cadet. You hate long-distance relationships."

"True," Dora said, then smiled, "But I could learn to manage it. I've always enjoyed Hogsmeade weekends."

Remus smiled, and nodded "Me too. So... you don't care if I'm a werewolf."

"I don't hate you for it," Dora said, "Haven't you learned over the years, Remus. There are quite a few people who simply do not care if you howl at the moon once a month. Not everyone is a bigot. Sooner or later, you're going to find a friend. And you've found many. So what is strange about finding someone who loves you even with your condition?"

"I've always dreamed I'd find somebody who loved me enough to be with me," Remus said, "Until very recently, I've also feared I couldn't give someone everything they could possibly ask for. A family... I don't know what I'd do if I ever passed on this curse to anyone, especially a child. But recently, I've realized that doesn't have to happen. I can love someone to the point where I might have a chance at something more."

"And do you... love someone?" Dora asked.

"Recently," Remus said, "I've discovered I might very well have –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Dora leaned toward him and kissed him. He chuckled and gently held her face between his hands and deepened the kiss.

They were so lost in the kiss, they didn't notice a ginger-haired young witch walking back from the Burrow after using the restroom.

* * *

(**Harry – a couple minutes before...)**

Harry was currently relaxing in a chair at a table with Ron and Hermione. He had been on the dance-floor with Ginny for so long. He was relieved when she said she needed to go use the restroom. Ron and Hermione were talking in whispers while watching the guests dance, and Harry wondered if the two of them would decide to dance, even if just for a few minutes, but neither seemed to want to.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Harry asked.

"Discussing my plans for France," Hermione said, "About that... my parents want to talk to you and Ginny, as well as Sirius and Amelia, when the newlyweds decide they want to rest their feet. We're planning on going to La Rochelle in two weeks. We're staying at a hotel there for the week, like we usually do."

"I'm sure I could find you," Harry said.

Harry noticed Ron looking rather sullen.

_Ginny, where are you? _Harry asked, _I think we need to cheer Ron up and tell him about our plans to include him for a visit in France when Hermione visits._

_Just getting out of the Burrow. I'll be – well, hello. What do we have here?_

_What's going on?_

Use your sight-share. You'll see.

Harry closed his eyes, and felt warmth in his mind. When he opened them, he was now moving across the field toward the marquee. Two figures were near the end of the marquee, very close to each other, and they seemed to be locked in a passionate kiss. Harry examined them closer... and that was when he realized who they were. He blinked his own eyes and forced them open, and he was back in his chair.

_Remus and Tonks, _he said, _Wow..._

_Three and a half years sooner._

_I think Sirius had something to do with that. One moment._

_I'm almost back to you._

_'Kay._

Sirius was looking in Harry's direction, and Harry motioned him and Amelia over. He then looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Want to see something rather cute?" he asked them.

Ron shrugged and Hermione looked at him curiously, then nodded. Harry stood up, just as Sirius and Amelia walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Follow me," Harry said, "Be quiet though. Or you might miss it."

He led the four out of the marquee, on the opposite end from where Remus and Tonks were. Ginny found them and she led them around the corner of the marquee. Remus and Tonks were still locked in a kiss. Harry looked at Sirius, who was grinning.

"Attaboy Moony!" Sirius said.

Remus backed away from Tonks, who laughed out loud.

"Shut up, Sirius!" she said, still laughing.

"You're lucky it is your wedding day, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Hey... it was Ginny who saw you," Sirius said.

Ginny shrugged. "You weren't exactly hiding, you know."

"We're just going to – erm – dance some more," Tonks said, and dragged Remus back into the marquee.

"Ron," Harry said, as he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the newlyweds headed back inside, "Ginny and I have been discussing something over the past couple of weeks or so. Sounds like Hermione's going to visit us in La Rochelle in a couple weeks..."

Hermione nodded.

"We'll probably have the Floo Network up and running in the summer-house by then," Harry said, "If your Mum says it is okay, Ginny and I want you to visit us for a couple days. Spend time with us and Hermione."

"Really?" Ron asked, as his eyes went large.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I'm sure Sirius and Amelia will be doing honeymoon stuff, and the house is right on the beach. We'll go swimming and stuff."

"Oh, we'll definitely be busy doing... honeymoon stuff," Sirius said.

"By that he means doing stuff along the France countryside," Amelia said, glaring at Sirius.

"Yes, I meant that," Sirius said, grinning.

Harry and Ginny snickered.

"Blimey... er, I'll go talk to Mum and Dad," Ron said.

"Harry and I need to talk to them soon as well," Ginny said, "But first, we need to talk to Hermione's parents. We need you two newlyweds for that as well."

So while Ron went off to find his parents, Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia followed Hermione toward hers. They were talking to Andromeda and Ted.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione said, "Harry, Ginny and the newlyweds want to talk to you."

"Want to dance with me again, my dear?" Ted asked his wife.

Andromeda agreed and she and her husband walked onto the dance floor. Harry and Ginny joined Sirius, Amelia, Hermione and her parents at the table.

"Congratulations, you two," Richard said, "I'm sorry we couldn't attend the wedding."

"Hermione told us all about it," Helen said, "Sounds quite wonderful. Magical wedding bonds sound a bit dangerous though. I mean, if you break your vows..."

"There is a danger, yes," Sirius said, "But Amelia and I love each other so much that we made those vows just to show our love for each other. Some people think it is Dark magic, but really, it is just to show how devoted we are to each other. There are some Dark bonds. A cousin of mine was able to get out of her marriage after painlessly breaking away from her bond... that was a dark bond. Ours was more for Light magic and love."

"I can hardly imagine Hermione doing something like that in the future," Helen said.

"If I marry a wizard," Hermione said, "I'm sure whoever it is will support my wishes to have a wedding with normal wedding vows and promises."

Harry noticed Hermione was looking off in the distance when she had said that, and didn't have to think too hard about who she was probably looking at.

"So... what is it you wish to talk to us about?" Richard asked.

"Well," Sirius said, "Amelia and I will be in La Rochelle for a few weeks during our honeymoon, and we've invited my godson and his friend, Ginny, along. We're staying at a beach house that once belonged to Harry's parents, and will be passed along to him, and Ginny's parents are letting her come along as well."

"We'll be in La Rochelle in a couple of weeks or so," Helen said.

"Hermione told us that," Sirius said, nodding. "I was wondering if perhaps we could meet up there sometime when we're all there. Perhaps us adults can view the town together, and let these young ones spend time with each other as well."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Helen said.

"You wouldn't," Sirius said, "It is actually the children's idea and I am all for it."

"Well," Richard said, "if they can behave..."

"We will, Daddy," Hermione said, and Harry and Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Then sure," Richard said, "That sounds wonderful."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks."

Just then, Ron walked over to them. "Harry, Ginny, Mum and Dad said yes!"

"Brilliant," Ginny said, "We'll discuss that sometime. Harry, we need to go talk to my parents."

"Sure," Harry said, "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Richard and Helen smiled. Harry followed Ginny across the marquee, where Ginny's parents were sitting.

"Mum, Dad?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry sat down, "We want to talk to you about something."

"What about, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It is about our discussion we had a couple weeks ago," Ginny said, "Did you really mean it when you said Harry could – you know – sleep in my room?"

"Yes, I did," Mrs. Weasley said, "Why do you ask?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," Ginny said. "I still want to live with Harry at his house. It just feels like something I need to do. I know I'm still your baby girl, but... ever since me and Harry Bonded, I've felt... older I suppose. So I guess that is why I was so insistent on living with Harry. But... Harry and I've discussed it... and we want to compromise with you. We want to test out your offer and see how it works out. So... I'm not exactly sure when we'll get back from France, but... we'll definitely be back during the last week of summer. And... Harry and I want to spend the last week of summer here at the Burrow."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked at her husband, who smiled as well.

"Well... I am very happy you've considered this," Mr. Weasley said. "You'll always be our little girl no matter how old you are, or whatever happens between you and Harry when it comes to your Bond. We understand you consider Potter Manor your home, but you're always welcome here. You know that."

"I know," Ginny said. "That is why we want to do this. Just to see how it works out. If we find we're okay with it... we might do it again next summer."

Next summer will be tough, Harry said,considering my magic will increase.

_We'll discuss it Harry. We certainly won't be able to do much with this idea the summer after that... if you know what I mean._

_Yeah. I know._

"Well, all right then," Mrs. Weasley said, "We should expect you around the last week of August?"

"Yes, Mum," Ginny said.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said, "When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Portkey leaves at noon," Harry said.

"We'll have the Floo Network up sometime, and we can talk to you then. Ron already told you our plans with him?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "You know how much he misses you two. I think he'll be quite happy to spend a couple days with you."

"It is why we wanted to do it," Harry said.

"Um... Harry, want to dance again?" Ginny asked.

"Again?" Harry asked, "We just left the floor a little while ago."

"So... I have the agility of a Chaser, Harry," Ginny said.

"Fine," Harry said.

Harry thought he saw a brief grin on Mrs. Weasley's face before it disappeared. He stood up and followed Ginny out onto the dance floor. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close against her. A few guests who didn't know about their Bond gave them curious stares, but their expressions seemed to read that they just thought it was kind of cute.

_This will be far easier if everyone decides we're old enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend, _Harry said.

_Oh, Harry. By the time they decide that, it will be our wedding we're dancing at._

_I do not doubt that at all._

_I meant in a couple years, Harry._

_I know. So did I..._

Ginny looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. Harry smiled and nodded.

_I'm definitely kissing you for that one later._

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny in close again. She rested her head against his chest. Harry pressed a small kiss to her hair, and looked at Sirius and Amelia who were dancing once again. Everything seemed so perfect right now.

He just wondered how much longer that feeling would last.  
_  
_

* * *

**Sorry, Ron/Hermione shippers. I know when Ron and Hermione are going to dance, and it is not this early. I'm sure some people might be able to guess when, however. Believe me, the shipper in me was just like... let them dance once! Sorry... not yet. I want their first dance to be really memorable.**

**Remus and Tonks however... well... I decided there was no better time for those two to get together then at Sirius and Amelia's wedding. I probably won't emphasize it too much... perhaps at a Hogsmeade weekend or something. But at the moment they'll just be long-term dating.**

**Next chapter: A cute little moment concerning another couple in this story, followed by the arrival at the summer-home in La Rochelle!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I had so much fun writing Remus and Tonks' speeches, especially Tonks', and the conversation before they got together. I also hoped those who wanted peace between Ginny and her parents liked their conversation.**


	6. The Summer House

**Chapter 6  
The Summer House**

_July 11__th__, 1993_

The morning after the wedding, at a quarter-past-eight, Harry and Ginny walked downstairs. The delicious aromas coming from the kitchen revealed that at least one the house-elves were cooking breakfast. When they walked into the dining room, Sirius was sitting in one of the chairs at the table, and Amelia was sitting in his lap

"Hey now, newlyweds," Ginny said, as she and Harry sat down at the table, "No public displays of affection at the table."

"You two are no fun," Sirius said, as Amelia pulled herself away from Sirius and sat in a chair next to him, "If we knew you were going to be our chaperones on our honeymoon, we wouldn't have accepted to bring you along."

Ginny stuck out her tongue.

Melina appeared at the end of the table, snapped her fingers and plates of bacon eggs and croissants, a cup of tea and a goblet of orange juice appeared in front of Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia.

"Enjoy your breakfast," Melina said, "The newspaper arrived too."

She snapped her finger, and two copies of the newspaper appeared on the table. Sirius and Amelia's wedding was the front-page story, a large picture of them standing under the wedding arch sat under the title of the article.

Melina bowed quickly and vanished. All of this was done in less than a minute.

"That was odd," Harry said, looking at the spot Melina had vanished from.

"She looked nervous or scared about something," Ginny said.

"She's been avoiding me and Amelia since we woke up," Sirius said, "And I haven't seen Dobby at all."

"Do you think something is wrong between the two of them?" Harry asked.

"They could be arguing," Amelia said. "House-elves who argue with each other don't like to face their Masters or guests because it is not ethical for them."

"We should talk to Melina first," Harry said, then raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Melina!"

Melina appeared again a moment later.

"Is your breakfast okay, Master?" Melina asked, "Melina can get you sugar or lemon for your tea!"

"Everything is wonderful, Melina," Harry said.

"You look nervous about something," Ginny said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Lady Ginny, nothing at all!" Melina said, her eyes went wide, and her ears flapped around as she shook her head.

"Melina," Harry said, "If you want to tell us something, we won't be mad at you. You know already we would never punish you."

Melina looked at Sirius and Amelia for a moment, before she looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"Master and Lady... won't be mad at Melina?" she asked.

"We just want to know what is worrying you," Harry said.

"Melina... Melina did something without Master's permission last night," Melina said, "while Master was at Lady's other home."

"And what was that?" Harry asked.

Melina's ears drooped, and looked at her feet and rubbed a foot nervously across the ground. Melina looked back up at Harry.

"Dobby asked Melina to be mates," she said, "and Melina said yes. Without getting her Master's permission, and Melina is so very sorry Master! Melina knows it was wrong, and knows Dobby is also Master's elf, and it is not right for Melina to want to be Dobby's mate. Melina is so very, very sorry."

Harry looked at Ginny and she grinned.

"Dobby asked you to marry him last night?" Ginny asked Melina.

"If that is what Lady wants to call it, then yes," Melina said, "And Melina did not expect it... Melina had hoped..."

"So you like Dobby?" Harry asked, "You fancy him?"

"Melina's feelings for Dobby has grown over the past few months," Melina said, "And Dobby expressed feelings for Melina last night. It is custom for elves when two elves express feelings, they go into the next stage of becoming mates – usually this happens when they get their Master's permission, and only when they get their permission. But... Melina is sorry, Master. Melina did not get permission before she expressed her feelings."

"You didn't need my permission," Harry said, "But if you want it, you have it. You are in no trouble for that. Dobby already has permission – he admitted his feelings for you to me and Ginny a while back. We've been expecting this."

Melina's ears raised and she looked at Harry with large eyes.

"Master... knew Dobby fancied Melina?" Melina asked.

"Yes, but we wanted to let it work out between you two before we said anything," Harry said, "And you have our permission."

Ginny nodded in agreement for Melina's benefit.

"Thank you, Master," Melina said. "Master and Lady are very kind."

"I know nothing about elf weddings," Ginny said, looking from Melina to Sirius and Amelia, "What is the custom?"

"Would you like to tell them, Melina?" Sirius said, "I know about it, and I am sure Amy does too. But most house-elves know it better."

Melina nodded, then looked at Harry and Ginny. "For a full month after the male requests the female to become mates," Melina said, "Both elves must stay with each other for a month to make sure they are compatible, because when elves become mates it is for forever, even when the elves go into the great meadow. That month is compared to what Sir and Madam had before their wedding."

"Engagement?" Ginny asked, "So you and Dobby are engaged?"

Melina blushed and nodded again.  
_  
_"So," Harry said, "what happens during an elf wedding?"

"After at least a month of compatibility after the request," Melina said, "The mating ceremony is performed. It is witnessed by the Masters of the two elves, and the elves jump over a broomstick, hand-in-hand, and they are forever mates."

"That is all?" Ginny asked, "Jumping over a broomstick?"

Melina nodded. _"_Elves don't have vows in the English language, and the Masters can't understand elf language most of the time. So the vows are only said by each elf when they are alone. After the mating ceremony, the new mates spend the following night with each other. Then most mates don't see each other again unless it is for them to perform the ritual that will allow them to bear offspring for their Masters."

_Perform the ritual? _Harry asked.

_Means when they make love, Harry._

_I knew that._

"But you and Dobby live with each other," Harry said to Melina, "So... you can still live with each other, right?"

Melina nodded and chuckled lightly. "Melina's never heard of it happening, not with Millie, or Melina's father. Melina's father and sister live with Melina's father's master."

"You have a sister?" Ginny asked. "Do you know where she is?"

"Melina does not know her name," Melina said, "Melina would know her sister if Melina met her though. Millie once told Melina her mate's master was named Crouch."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Sirius and Amelia's eyebrows raised in surprise. It seemed they knew the elf who Melina was talking about. Then... Harry realized he did as well...

_Wait, Harry said, Melina's sister is... Winky?_

_I guess so. We won't tell her yet. I'm sure we'll see Winky sometime. We can surprise them._

_Good idea. Hmm... let's see where the groom-to-be is._

"Dobby?" Harry called.

Dobby appeared a moment later near Melina.

"Master calls for Dobby?" he said.

"Melina told us about what happened to the two of you last night," Harry said.

Dobby's ears drooped. "Dobby is sorry, Master Harry. Dobby could not help it. Dobby saw Melina working and Dobby just had to do it."

_I suppose elves watching each other work must be extremely attractive to them._

Ginny giggled. _Probably some kind of foreplay._

_Weird visual images in my head now... thanks Ginny._

Ginny giggled again. Harry shook his head and looked back at Dobby.

"You do not have to apologize, Dobby," he said, "Ginny and I are very happy for you two. We just wanted to congratulate you two on your engagement."

Dobby's ears immediately rose and he looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Master!" Dobby said.

"How about the two of you have your – err – mating ceremony," Ginny said, "when me, Harry, Sirius and Amelia return from France in a few weeks? It might be more than a month."

"Dobby is okay with that, Lady Ginny," Dobby said.

Melina nodded energetically, then her ears drooped. "Master and Lady doesn't need Melina and Dobby for anything in France?"

"Call this is holiday, Melina," Harry said, "You can still do your work if you wish, but it sounds like your engagement is a very important time for both of you. Use the time away from us to make sure you are compatible, okay?"

"Yes, Master," Melina said, nodding energetically again, "Melina sure will."

"As will Dobby," Dobby said.

"This is a wonderful breakfast, as always," Harry said, "Thank you, Melina. You and Dobby can do anything you want now. We'll be leaving at noon, and I think we can take care of everything between now and then."

"Have a good – err – compatibility process," Ginny said.

"Thank you, Lady, Master," Melina said.

Dobby bowed slightly, and the two house-elves vanished together.

"Do you two know who Melina's sister is?" Sirius asked, as he everyone started on their breakfast.

"We met her last timeline," Harry said, "Her name is Winky. If things go like they did last time, Mr. Crouch gets angry at Melina next summer, and he'll be giving her clothes."

"If that happens," Ginny said, "Perhaps we can make a deal with him. And reunite Melina with her sister."

"Winky will be able to meet Melina's family then," Amelia said.

"Her family – us?" Harry asked.

"Not just us," Sirius said, "You know why house-elves have mating ceremonies and their – well, let's call it honeymoon rituals, yes?"

"To bear offspring as future workers for their Masters," Harry said, "Neville said something about that."

"House-elves have been raised and taught for exactly this purpose," Sirius said, "I imagine Melina knows about the mating ceremonies, because Millie taught her."

"There's a very good chance Dobby and Melina could be parents by the end of the year," Amelia said.

"But we're already halfway through the year," Ginny said.

"House-elf pregnancies are very short," Amelia said. "Two-to-three months usually, and then it takes two years for house-elf babies to go from birth to maturity, when they will become the proper age to work for families. Ginny, I'm sure you've probably never heard about this because your family has never had a house-elf, yes?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "House-elves don't like working for notoriously poor families."

"That is why you've never been taught about them," Amelia said, nodding, "Many pureblood families who grow up with house-elves learn about their customs because it is usually likely the house-elves they own will pass to the heirs. My parents bought a house-elf from a family-friend, when Mum became pregnant with me. My parents both worked, and my brothers were still young children, years from getting into Hogwarts, when I was born, so a house-elf, Nimble, she became our babysitter."

"So... we could have little one running around this house by this time next year?" Ginny asked.

"Indeed," Amelia said; and the expression in her voice made Harry curious.

_Sounds like Amelia's hoping for more than just little house-elves around this house next year, _Harry said.

_You heard that desire in her voice too, huh?_

Harry nodded and smiled as he continued on his breakfast.

* * *

Over the next few hours, the four human inhabitants of Potter Manor were in a hurry to get everything ready before the Portkeys would activate to go to the summer home in La Rochelle. Harry and Ginny packed up most of their summer clothes, as well as their swimming outfits. They also brought along a couple of their formal outfits for the occasions they would go to restaurants.

Harry also packed up his Invisibility Cloak, knowing he would probably need it for the Azkaban mission. Also, just because they wanted some reading material, they brought a few of their old school books and the two Soul-Bond books.

With size-adjustment charms, everything fit into two luggage bags each – one for clothes and one for everything else.

At five-minutes to twelve, four luggage bags and two trunks were in a travel-designated Portkey that resembled a cart like those at King's Cross station.

"I knew when I activated the Portkey for this key," Sirius said, "that we weren't going to be able to all hold onto it. Because this is your first visit to the house, the key is your way to get to the house. It should welcome the both of you without harming you, since Ginny's married to you by magical means. So Harry, you and Ginny will hold onto the key, and Amelia and I will be okay, because we've been there before. Because we've been there before, we'll be able to apparate there. It isn't that far for Apparation, so we'll be fine."

"Ginny could teleport to me when I get there," Harry said.

"She's never teleported that far," Sirius said. "Hogwarts doesn't count because it summoned her through its magic."

"He's right," Ginny said, "could be dangerous."

"Point," Harry said.

Sirius gave the key to Harry, who held one end of it. Ginny held the other end and looked at each other. Sirius then took out his pocket-watch and looked at it.

"Thirty-seconds to noon," Sirius said.

Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled and closed her eyes. Harry knew she wasn't a fan of using Portkeys. Then, as Sirius counted down from five, Harry realized he wasn't either. And that was when he felt the tug from his navel and his feet immediately left the ground. He thought he would lose grip of the key, but forefinger and thumb seemed to be glued to it.

After what felt like a minute of spinning and whooshing wind, he fell onto soft ground with a thud. He soon realized he was sitting on a sandy beach, and when he looked up, he saw the sea in front of him, and smelled the salty seawater as the breeze blew toward them. Ginny was laying on the ground next to him, slowly getting into a sitting position. Three consecutive pops welcomed the luggage cart, then Sirius and Amelia.

"Oh, wow," Ginny said, looking behind her, as she got to her feet.

Harry quickly got to his feet and turned. Sitting there several yards away from them, but still on the beach, nestled into the sand was a large one-level beach house. The right side of the house had large glass windows that went from floor to the flat roof. The left side was a light-brown wooden siding. A wooden deck was built into the sand in front of the house. Behind the house was a small forest of trees splitting the beach from what Harry expected was civilization on the other side. To the right of the house, there was hundreds of feet of beach, and to the left, the forest curved against the beach and stopped at the sea.

"Entirely hidden from Muggles," Sirius said, "Muggle-repelling enchantments, Forgetful Charms that make them remember they needed to do something else. The Charms end about fifty yards down the beach. La Rochelle is about a thirty-minute walk around the beach. I might have to go through that forest as Padfoot and see if there is a shortcut into the city. How about we go inside then?"

Harry and Ginny didn't need any more persuasion. They quickly walked up flat stepping-stone like walkway that led to the house. Deck-chairs, regular and chaise sat near a small umbrella-covered table. When they reached the door, Harry unlocked it with the key, and opened it, and they stepped inside. They were standing in a very large open, wooden-floor room. On the backside of the room was a small kitchen and dining room. Near them was a living room with a loveseat, couch, two reclining chairs, coffee table and a decorative-stone Floo-style fireplace that raised up through the ceiling. The living room had an amazing view of the beach through the glass windows.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny swooned, as she walked over to the loveseat, which faced the windows, "Can you imagine watching the sunsets at night from here? Or even on the beach? Perfect view of it."

"One of James and Lily's favorite things to do," Sirius said, "when we were hear for that summer after we left Hogwarts."

"Oh, I bet!" Ginny said, "Cozy fire in the fireplace..."

She sighed dreamily.

"There are three bedrooms," Sirius said, "two bathrooms – one of the bathrooms is in the Master Bedroom, like Potter Manor. If I remember right, the bathtub is big enough for you two if you want your traditional shared baths.

"That sounds like a nice honeymoon suite for you two," Ginny said, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep there?"

"We've already decided to use the bedroom we used so long ago," Sirius said, "Nostalgia factor. The Master Bedroom is all yours."

Amelia smiled and nodded.

Harry walked over to the kitchen/dining room space. The dining room table sat six, and had a glass surface with six wooden legs keeping it up.

"Does La Rochelle have a wizarding shopping district?" Harry asked, thinking of all the galleons he had taken from his vault just for this trip.

"Le Miracle Ruelle," Sirius said, "Behind the Mélange Bassen – also known as the Stirring Pot. Amelia and I can get some French take-out for tonight, and then we can go to the shopping district tomorrow."

Amelia brought in the luggage cart, while Sirius put up a few more protective enchantments on the house. Harry and Ginny found the master bedroom and brought their luggage inside. The large king-size bed had a dark-oak backboard, and the bedspread and blankets were a darker shade of maroon. The bathroom closely resembled the one at Potter Manor.

"Why haven't we been here before?" Ginny asked, grinning as she opened her luggage bag, "This place is amazing."

Harry was about to respond, when he saw what looked like a small portrait on the bedside table. He walked over to the portrait and picked it up. What he saw brought tears in his eyes, as he sank onto the bed.. It was a picture of his parents on the beach in front of the house. In the background the sun was about to disappear beneath the horizon. James was kneeling next to Lily. A moment later, Jame produced a small red-and-gold box in his hand. Lily's hands covered her mouth and she nodded and leaped into James arms and kissed him, before the picture returned to the start of the loop.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Ginny sat next to him on the bed. Harry showed her the picture, and he saw tears in her eyes as she watched it.

"Dad proposed to Mum on that beach out there," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and leaned toward him and kissed him softly. With a bit of difficult, Harry set the picture back on bedside table as he returned the kiss. He then backed away and pulled her against him. She hugged him and he buried his head against her hair.

"Are you okay with sleeping in here?" Ginny asked, "This was their bedroom."

"I can sleep in our bedroom at home," Harry said, "and I can sleep here. I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see something like that."

Ginny looked back at him and kissed him briefly, then stood up and resumed unpacking her clothes. Harry looked at the bed for a moment and closed his eyes. He could almost imagine his parents sleeping there. He imagined what it might have been like if he had grown up with them, and they brought him here many times, perhaps with a sibling or two. He could imagine snuggling up between them in this very bed because of a bad storm or a nightmare.

_Harry? _Ginny said, _Stop thinking about 'what if?', okay?_

_Is it that obvious?_

_I can feel the emotion through our Bond, Harry. It isn't hard to imagine what you're thinking about._

Harry looked up at Ginny. _Promise me one day we'll be able to give our children the things I never grew up with._

Ginny smiled as her eyes watered. She once again stopped unpacking and crawled across the bed to him.

_I promise, Harry. Our children will be the most spoiled kids in existence, and have the best parents. And they will have a chance to know their parents. I promise._

Harry nodded and kissed her once again. She chuckled against his lips and pulled him back against her as she fell down against the blankets. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue between her lips.

Their luggage was once again forgotten for a few minutes.

* * *

"I took this picture," Sirius said, and made a sound of choking back tears; Amelia scooted over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

A few hours later, and Sirius and Amelia had returned from a quick trip into La Rochelle to get a take-out dinner for the four of them. Now the two couples were sitting in the living room, about half-an-hour before sunset. Sirius and Amelia had brought home meals of Caesar salads, cheese plates and lobster ravioli. Harry had chosen at that moment to show Sirius and Amelia the picture of his parents.

"One of the last nights we were here that summer," Sirius said, "It was a perfect day. Perfect weather, and we were enjoying the day by swimming for most of it, then Amy and Lily made a nice dinner for all of us."

"In fact, it was near this time of day," Amelia said, "when we had dinner, if I remember right."

"Right before sunset," Sirius said, "It was Remus' day to do the dishes that day – we did it by magic, but still it was a chore with five of us here. As I said, earlier, James and Lily loved watching the sunset. James took Lily just down there on the beach. Lily was getting ready to sit down, but James immediately dropped to his knee and brought out the ring. Luckily I had my camera near by because we had spent most of the day taking pictures."

"My second most memorable proposal moment," Amelia said, grinning. "First was when Sirius asked me, of course – the second time."

"James and Lily's was better," Sirius said.

"Harry's was okay," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"Just okay?!" Harry asked.

"It was my birthday, Harry," Ginny said, "in a very extravagant restaurant."

"What she's trying to say is it was probably predictable," Amelia said.

"Ha!" Harry said.

"I'm sure you'll make up for it this time," Ginny said.

"But we already basically decided our wedding is your fourteenth birthday," Harry said.

"I stand by what I said," Ginny said.

"I'm not proposing to you right now," Harry said.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Ginny said, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his meal.

"Harry, Ginny," Sirius said, "Sorry about breaking up that lovely moment, but there was something I've been thinking about all day."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"When is Hermione going to be here in La Rochelle?" Sirius asked.

"She and her parents will arrive two weeks from yesterday," Harry said.

Sirius sighed and nodded. "We need to do something before she gets here, because otherwise you might not to be too focused on it."

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly, then he realized what Sirius was going to say.

"We're going to break into Azkaban," Sirius said, "Next Saturday."

* * *

**Blah, I am not a big fan of the last half of this chapter. I suddenly stopped flat when I got to the summer-house part, because I was like – I haven't even thought of what I want the house to look like! I hope you like it, but for most of it you'll just have to use your imagination. I do love beach houses that have glass windows from floor to ceiling on the sitting room/kitchen/dining room side of the house... because it always promises a lovely view. The entire surroundings around the house was my imagination. I didn't research La Rochelle beaches. So it is a fictional location most likely.**

**I wanted a sunset scene at the end of this chapter, but then I remembered, I wanted the chapter to end like it did. So I promise to have a nice fun sunset scene sometime.**

**I'm sure the talk of a proposal scene made you giddy with anticipation. Yes I am planning on one between Harry and Ginny, however it will not happen for quite a while, not till closer to the end of this book. I have planned it for a moment where the two need a happy moment in their life because of something happening in the near future after that scene.**

**That Lily/James picture and proposal story came to me like right when Harry and Ginny entered the bedroom. Hope you liked it.**

**Also... for those who guessed Dobby and Melina would get the next fun couple moment, congratulations! I have planned a fun side-story between those two in this story. Two words. Baby. House-elves -sighs with thoughts of cuteness overload- Is that the pregnancy hinted in the summary in Chapter 1? Maybe... and that is all I'll say about that!**

**Next chapter... you guessed it: Azkaban! And if I work it right... the Three Wise Men will return for a short scene at the end of the chapter!**


	7. Azkaban

**Chapter 7  
Azkaban**

**Warning: Harsh Language, Graphic Violence, Character Death.  
**_  
_

* * *

**(Harry)  
**

_Friday, July 16__th__, 1993_

Sirius had come prepared for the Azkaban mission. He had brought along a large blueprint of Azkaban he had copied from the Magical Hall of Records, a schedule which had Auror rounds, breaks, prisoner checks, and more, all for that Saturday, and cell numbers and locations for every prisoner.

All of this was spread out on the table in the dining room of the summer home. Harry, Ginny and Sirius were sitting around the table, while Amelia was currently cooking dinner.

"Tell me again why you are refusing to let me go along on this mission?" Amelia asked, before dropping a handful of spaghetti noodles into a steaming pot of water.

"Because you are going to go on a shopping spree in the city, remember?" Sirius asked, "You're going to shop to your hearts' intent, and have receipts for an alibi. If we have an alibi, nobody will believe we could have done this."

"If you don't get caught," Amelia said.

"Amy... it's me!" Sirius said.

"I stand by what I said," Amelia said.

"Whatever happened to 'thick and thin'?" Sirius asked.

"I completely support what you three are doing tomorrow," Amelia said, "I'm just saying – please do not get caught."

"Invisibility Cloak," Sirius said, pointing to the large cloak hanging over an empty chair, then he pointed to Harry and Ginny, "Two children who can speak telepathically, teleport to each other, and share hearing and sight. Plus I am an Animagus. And it isn't like we are escorting Wormtail out ourselves! We went over this so many times this week, Amy. Don't you remember? Harry? I bet you remember!"

"We are going to put the Imperius Curse on Wormtail," Harry said, reciting the information he had gone over a dozen times in four days, "order him to do things to set the timeline right, and take the Anti-Animagus Charms off of his cell. We will also tell him he will not escape for two full days."

"In two days we will do another shopping spree," Ginny said, "in the wizarding shopping district, just so we can be seen."

Sirius did a golf-clap. Amelia smiled and shook her head. She pointed her wand at the spaghetti pot, and a small pot of marinara sauce, then walked over to Sirius, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I am doubting you," she said, as she sat next to him, "I temporarily forgot I am married to a Marauder, and have a close relationship with an extraordinary young couple who I feel are like my own children."

"Brilliant," Sirius said, "Just don't forget it again."

Amelia rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of Sirius' head. He pouted and Amelia chuckled and kissed him again.

Harry rolled his eyes, and looked at Ginny, who shook her head and looked down at the blueprints of Azkaban. Even though they had jokingly complained about Sirius and Amelia's public display of affection on Sunday, the newlyweds had ignored them – so far Harry and Ginny had caught them snogging on the loveseat, the couch, one of the recliners, one of the chaise lounge chairs on the deck, three spots on the beach, and also in the water one of the nights they had gone swimming. So a couple of cute kisses here and there were nothing to complain about. Harry only thanked his lucky stars that the newlyweds had the wits to put silencing charms around their room, especially since their room was next to Harry and Ginny's.

Harry looked out the window and checked on where the sun was in the sky. Still high enough that they should be able to have dinner before it begins to set. Every night they had been at the summer house so far, Harry and Ginny had cuddled up on the beach, or on the loveseat to watched the sunset.

"Clear this off so we can have dinner," Amelia said, "Then you can prepare afterward till you drop."

After a delightful dinner – Amelia's cooking was better than Harry's, though Harry and Ginny decided, Mrs. Weasley still had the best cooking – Harry and Ginny made their way down to the beach, as the sun slowly made its way to the horizon. Harry sat down in the sand, spread his legs, and Ginny sat in between them. She laid her head under his chin, and he wrapped his arms around her midriff.

"I could live here forever," Ginny said, as she entwined her fingers of both hands around Harry's, "You know – after we leave Hogwarts – but that would mean another Weasley child so far away from home. I couldn't do that to Mum... or Dad."

"It certainly wouldn't help your Quidditch career either," Harry said.

"I don't think I'm going to go into Professional Quidditch this time, Harry," Ginny said.

"Really?" Harry asked, "But you love Quidditch."

"It was keeping me from you," Ginny said, "and it was the reason we had no plans to start a family for a few years."

"So what will you do?" Harry asked.

"I might be an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries," Ginny said. "Been thinking about this ever since we decided to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Maybe research time-travel, what we're experiencing. Research on Soul-Bonds. I mean, we can't be the last couple to experience this Bond, right?"

"There could be more in the future," Harry said.

"And if there are," Ginny said, "I would want to find them. I would want to teach them what we know, and what we will learn over the next few years, because without Nicolas and Perenelle, we are the experts on the Bond. Also... it will keep me closer to you and we will be able to raise that family we saw in the Mirror of Erised."

"Still thinking about that?" Harry asked.

Ginny leaned forward a margin and turned her head back to Harry.

"I haven't ever stopped thinking about it," she said, her brown eyes looking into his green ones, "It is always in the back of my mind. I keep thinking 'what would we be doing if none of this happened? Would we change our mind and want children before those four years of Quidditch are up? Maybe not, but... I really miss that feeling that it is an option we could have."

"It will be an option again, love," Harry said, "I promise you."

Ginny smiled and leaned into Harry and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, and it still lingered as the sun set below the horizon.

* * *

_Saturday, July 17__th__, 1993_

**(Harry)**

Because creating a Portkey to the ferry to Azkaban was out of the question, it was decided that multiple trips of Side-Along Apparation into locations between La Rochelle and the ferry would be safer. At ten minutes to what would be noon at Azkaban, after Sirius gave a thorough kiss to Amelia, exchanged 'i-love-you's, and Amelia hugged Harry and Ginny, the three walked outside onto the beach, and held hands.

Four dizzying Apparation trips later, they were standing on a hillside looking down at the dock, where the ferry was sitting that would lead them to Azkaban. Off in the distant across the raging ocean, Harry could just make out the triangular building of Azkaban, sitting on top of a large cliff. It had been the first time he had ever seen the prison with his own two eyes.

"Merlin," Ginny breathed, as she clutched her arms around Harry.

"Are you two sure you can do this?" Sirius asked, "I can do this on my own – it would be a bit more difficult – but I could."

"We're doing it," Harry said. "We've been preparing for this moment for over two years."

Ginny nodded. "Let's go."

Sirius led the young couple down the rocky hillside, all three keeping a vigilant eye on the small shack that stood beside the dock . When they were close, Sirius raised one finger on his right hand.

Ginny looked at Harry. _Part one of phase one, that is you, Harry._

Harry nodded and removed the Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. Near him, Ginny took Sirius' hand, and they both vanished under a Disillusionment Charm. They would be heading for the ferry, while Harry would take care of the ferry captain. Harry crept forward toward the shack, and heard a sound coming from inside. It took him a moment to realize the sound was music coming from a wireless radio. The door of the shack was open, and Harry peered inside. Suddenly another sound came from somewhere inside.

"Lead Azkaban Auror Stancher to Ferry Captain Gale," a voice said, "Please come in, Gale."

The Ferry Captain put his wand to his throat.

"This is Gale," he said, "Loud and clear, Stancher."

"Changing of the Guard will commence in half-an-hour, after we go round giving the usual crap meals to the prisoners," Stancher said, " and last the usual additional half-hour or so. Please make sure it is all clear on the Ferry front, just for security purposes. You know how it goes."

"One moment, Stancher," Gale said, "I'll do a check."

_Changing of the Guard, Ginny, _Harry said, _Half-an-hour from now.  
__  
The weakest point in the current guard system. One of Sirius' key points in our mission. We need to be in that prison in half-an-hour. Which means we need to head out... now!_

Harry backed away from the shack, when the Captain, Gale, stepped out. He gave a wide sweeping look of the vicinity, and looked straight at Harry. Harry inhaled his breath, but Gale looked past him a moment later. Gale grunted and walked back into the shack.

"The usual here, Stancher," he said, as Harry crept back toward the door, "All clear on the ferry front."

"Thank you, Gale," Stancher said, "Changing of the Guard will go on as usual."

"Wait... one moment, Stancher," Gale said.

"Yeah, Gale?" Stancher said.

Harry froze. Had Gale seen something? Ginny or Sirius perhaps? He readied himself to warn Ginny.

"Who are you betting on for the Quidditch Cup this next season?" Gale said, "Are you still doing the pool with the guards?"

"Only fun thing we have out here!" Stancher said, "Puddlemere as usual. You know that, Gale."

"Thought the Wasps would win you over this year," Gale said. "Puddlemere it is. Once again, all clear here. As usual. Over and out."

"Over and out," Stancher said.

Gale took the wand from his throat and turned back to the radio and turned it up. Harry pointed his wand, through the cloak, at Gale.

_Stupefy!_

The beam of light hit Gale in the back and he slumped over on the ground.

_Captain is sleeping like a babe, _Harry told Ginny, _Azkaban guards think it is clear out here._

_I watched the whole thing through our sight-share, Harry. The ferry is about to head out. Teleport now!_

Harry closed his eyes and felt the familiar warmth in his mind. When he opened them, he was standing at the helm of the small boat. The large wheel was moving backward by itself, as the ferry began its journey across the sea.

"You were perfect!" Ginny said, before she ran over to him and lunged at him with a hug and a soft kiss.

"That was the easy part," Sirius said, "Rough sailing from here on out. Let's go over the plan once again."

The trip to Azkaban Island took fifteen minutes; the three adventurers used those minutes wisely, as they detailed every phase of the plan.

"Remember, Disillusionment Charms will only work inside Azkaban on those who have Auror badges," Sirius said, just as the boat finally approached the shore. "The Cloak is your only option."

"Ginny, you're going to hate me for this, I know it," Harry said, "But you're going to have to wait here –"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, and Harry felt a slight emotion of rage sweep across his mind.

"No – not the whole trip!" Harry said, "You can teleport to me! We have to be quick about this, and two people walking under the cloak is a lot more difficult than one."

Ginny's portion of Harry's mind went calm, as she softened her expression.

"You better hurry then," she said, "I'm not waiting here very long. Every minute I wait I will grow more impatient."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's midriff and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and Sirius cleared his throat.

"We're here," he said, as Harry broke apart from Ginny.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said, "Be safe."

"I love you too," Harry said, "We'll get through this and be safely back in La Rochelle with Amelia soon. I promise."

Ginny nodded and pecked Harry on the lips again. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, then let go and followed Sirius off the boat. The trip up the long, narrow and rocky cliff road took a good twenty minutes. At the last turn, Harry covered himself with the cloak again and Sirius vanished via another Disillusionment Charm, but a moment later he appeared again.

"I still see you," Harry said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, "I needed you to see me. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to follow me."

"Point," Harry said.

Sirius raised two fingers, signaling Phase Two, and they walked forward toward the doors. Two guards stood there. Harry silently sent a Muffliato Charm at them, and Sirius pointed his own wand at them. A moment later, their eyes went dizzy.

"They're under the Imperius Curse now," Sirius said.

Phase Two was the one of the most important parts of this plan. The Imperiused guards would be the next guards to watch the portion Cell Block C, where Peter Pettigrew currently was.

"We're in luck," Sirius said, pointing to the left guard, "That one is Frederick Stanch, the head Azkaban Auror. "

"And yet you can Imperius him so easily?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey... I'm just good," Sirius said, grinning, "Phase Two underway."

Sirius and Harry followed the two guards inside into the entrance hall, where two other guards were standing.

"You two," Stanch said the words Sirius was mouthing, "Stand guard outside the front doors."

The two guards did not raise a complaint, as they walked outside. Sirius, Harry and the two Imperiused guards were alone in the hall.

_Come on, Ginny._

_Finally!_

Ginny appeared a few feet away from Harry, and Harry held open the cloak, and she hurried underneath it. She pecked him on the lips, and they followed Sirius and the two guards through the next doorway. Two more guards were standing just inside.

"Entrance hall shift now you two," Stanch along with Sirius, "Go."

It almost seemed too simple. As they made their way across Cell Block A, and into B, the other guards moved back toward shifts that others had just left. The plan was absolutely genius.

If it was genius, then why was Harry feeling as if something was about to go horribly wrong?

* * *

(**Sirius)**

Sirius shivered slightly as he passed his old cell in Cell Block B, and looked forward at the two guards standing at the other end of the corridor.

"You two," Sirius said, as Stanch echoed his words, "Cell Block B outer doors."

"Yes, sir," one of the Aurors said, and the two Aurors walked past them.

_Changing of the Guards, _Sirius thought, as he ordered Stanch and the other guard forward, through the doors the other two guards had been at, _practiced day in and day out during Azkaban guard training. These guards are like robots when it comes to this practice. It in imprinted in their mind not to question orders. Do their jobs and change shifts when asked. Cell Block B and C are so haunting that the guards are happy to change their shifts._

They made their way into Cell Block C. This was their destination.

Sirius ordered the two guards forward and he looked around at the cells. Soon, they arrived on a group of four cells – Peter Pettigrew, and Patroclus Nott were on one side, and Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were on the others.

"Hello, Stanch," Bellatrix said, "My favorite guard. What are you doing here?"

Sirius pointed his wand at Stanch and the other guard, and they turned around and walked away from the cells. Two stunning spells came out of nowhere and the two guards fell to the floor. Peter, Nott, Lucius and Bellatrix all gasped at the action. Sirius flicked his wand and the four prisoners looked straight at him.

"Black!" Bellatrix howled, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Sirius said.

"S-Sirius?" Peter asked.

"Hello, Wormtail," Sirius said, grinning.

"When I get out of here," Bellatrix said, "I will make you watch as I kill your little wife."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked at Bellatrix.

She cackled. "Surprised I know about that? We get the Daily Prophet sometimes from guards. And what did I see a few days ago, but your wedding! You know who else I saw. That brat of James Potter dancing with a little red-headed girl. The one the Dark Lord wants?"

Lucius and Patroclus laughed.

"Shut up, Bellatrix," Sirius said.

"Your little wife is mine, Sirius," Bellatrix cackled, "And your godson and his little bitch -"

"Confracto!" Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix howled in pain as her right arm bent wildly at the elbow and she fell to the ground. Lucius, Peter and Patroclus all roared.

"Sirius!" Harry said, as he and Ginny appeared from under the cloak, "What are you doing?!"

"Potter!" Lucius snarled.

"Silencio!" Sirius said, waving his wand around, and the four prisoners all went mute.

"Sirius!" Harry growled.

Sirius ignored his godson and pointed his wand at Bellatrix. Nobody threatened his wife or his godson or Ginny.

"Confracto!" he growled, "Confracto!"

Bellatrix's right wrist twisted wildly and snapped. Her right leg bent in an unnatural position, as her foot twisted around. She was obviously screaming, but because she was mute, it didn't come out. Lucius was backed away against the wall on the other side looking on in horror. Bellatrix tried to scoot away.

"Expulso!" Sirius growled.

The spell missed Bellatrix and hit the wall of Bellatrix and Lucius' cells. Bellatrix crawled slowly across the ground.

"Goodbye, cousin," Sirius said.

He whipped his wand in a slicing motion toward her neck, and blood spurted out from her throat across the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange died in a pool of her own blood.

"What – the hell – Sirius?" Harry demanded, "This was not part of the plan."

"It was part of mine," Sirius said.

Sirius pointed his wand at Lucius, who fell down Stunned. He then turned and pointed at Nott, and he too fell down, unconscious. He applied Memory Charms to both the stunned prisoners, then walked over to Peter, who was mutely whimpering and cringing away from him.

"Imperio!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at Peter, whose eyes went dazed. "You will escape from Azkaban in your Animagus form in exactly forty-eight hours. From there you will go into hiding before you set out on your trip to find Voldemort in Albania in June of 1994. You will tell the guards that one of their fellow guards went crazy when Bellatrix Lestrange insulted him and his family, and he killed her, then stunned you, Patroclus Nott and Lucius Malfoy. You do not know what the guard's name was."

He then Stunned Peter, who fell to the ground. Sirius pointed his wand at the cell and lowered the Anti-Animagus Charms on them, then did a spell to hide the fact that he had done so. Sirius turned to Harry and Ginny who was staring at him.

"Let's get out of here," he said, "I need to get back to Amy."

Harry and Ginny only nodded, but didn't say anything. Without even taking a last glance at Bellatrix, he walked forward back to the stunned guards, woke them up, and Imperiused them, then placed himself under another Disillusionment Charm.

He then made his way out of the prison with Harry and Ginny.

* * *

**(Lucius Malfoy)**

_Twenty minutes later..._

Lucius Malfoy blinked his eyes open looked around as he sat up. He was on the floor of his cell, and couldn't remember how he got there. He looked around and almost screamed in horror at the sight he saw. Through a small hole in the wall, he could see the deformed body of Bellatrix Lestrange, laying across the ground in her cell. He got to his feet and crossed the cell. When he made his way over to the other side of the cell, he felt his foot kick something and he looked down. Debris from the stone of his cell was laying there.

His eyes caught something strange on the wall and he looked at it. There was a small hole there in the middle of the rock, and through it, he could see a little bit of light. Fresh air was coming through the hole.

Lucius Malfoy laughed and cackled as he breathed in the fresh air...

He didn't know how, but whoever had done to this Bellatrix Lestrange had just given him the best gift in the world...

The gift of freedom.

* * *

**(The Three Wise Men)**

Fate cackled as he pointed a robed arm at the screen.

"Do you see?" he asked Time and Death, "Do you see that?! All I had to do was change one little thing... didn't even have to control Sirius, Bellatrix or anyone at all! One change..."

"The Daily Prophet you made slip out of the guard's pocket, at Bellatrix Lestrange's cell," Time said.

"Exactly!" Fate said. "Give her the information she needed, and she would taunt Sirius. But it was his choice to do it. And he made the right choice!"

"The wrong choice, you mean," Time said.

"Shut up!" Fate said, "This is my moment. Death, why are you so silent! You should be celebrating! You have a new playmate."

Death sighed as he looked at the snow-globe sitting in front of him. A small figure of Bellatrix Lestrange sat there in the snow-globe looking around quite confused.

"It was supposed to be MY moment," Death said, "But Sirius had to use that bleeding explosive Charm."

"That was the best part!" Fate said, "Death... you helped me this time. Thank you."

Death muttered something that sounded like "fate is a fickle bitch'... but Fate was basking too much in his victory to even hear him.

* * *

**Sirius might have gone a little overboard there – he really needs this honeymoon/holiday, doesn't he?**

**That's right, my readers! TWO Prisoners of Azkaban will escape! I have fun, deliciously evil plans when it comes to these two, especially one of them. Lucius and Peter are the two big threats in the first half of this story... but... who is the bigger threat? I love my plans for the climax of the first half of this story.**

**So... Bellatrix dies a horrible death... yes, that was planned a very long time ago... ever since I first planned this chapter out, around the time I started the first story.**

**Now that you know what Fate's idea is, did you like it? I did... –cackles evilly right along with Fate-**

**Next chapter... Lucius and Peter escape different ways, but meet up with each other very soon. Harry and Co. find out about the escape, and Harry also has a revelation which leads to an emotional moment!**


	8. Rage and Tears

**Chapter 8  
Rage And Tears**

**Warning: Repeated counts of harsh language, Slightly Graphic Violence, (Very) Minor Character Death.  
**_  
_

* * *

**(Harry)  
**  
Harry's lungs breathed in the salty air as he, Ginny and Sirius appeared back at the summer home. He pulled Ginny away from Sirius and turned toward his godfather.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking back there, Sirius?!" Harry demanded, "A part of your plan, was it? Is that why you asked us if we wanted to stay behind? So you could go wild on your bloody cousin?"

"Harry, calm down," Ginny said, squeezing his hand, "We need to control our rage, remember?"

Harry ignored Ginny and stared at Sirius.

"It was on my mind for a while now," Sirius said, quite calmly. "I couldn't kill Peter. I knew that, I really, really wanted to kill him though, you know? For a while there – not today – but for quite a few days I thought about it. But Bellatrix... I remembered what you said about what happened to the other me. I tried to ignore Bellatrix, Harry. I did. I was trying to just focus on my mission. And then she mentioned Amelia, and you and Ginny. And I couldn't have that. If there was ever a chance that she could escape Azkaban, she would come after all of us, like she said. I couldn't have that -"

"So you tortured her!" Harry said, "A simple curse could have ended it, but you tortured her and made her die in a pool of her own blood instead of a clean kill."

"I'm not one of those bastards, Harry!" Sirius growled, "I do not use that damn curse!"

"You may not be one of them," Harry said, "But you're -"

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, and Harry stopped mid-sentence.

Ginny shook her head. _Don't even say it, Harry. I know what you are going to say, and you will regret it for the rest of your life._

Harry sighed. Ginny was right. He didn't want to say that, but Sirius still needed to feel guilty.

"You're the Head Auror, Sirius!" he said, "You should have known better!"

He growled, broke contact with Ginny's hand, and walked back toward the house. Amelia walked out of the house and looked at him, then Ginny and Sirius.

"I heard raised voices," she said, "What is going on? Did it work?"

"I'll let Sirius tell you," Harry grumbled, "If he even wants to tell you."

Amelia raised her eyebrows and looked from Harry, back to Sirius. Harry brushed past Amelia and walked into the house, then went into his and Ginny's bedroom. He almost jumped out of his shoes when Ginny appeared in front of him.

"Stop it, Harry," she said, as she walked over to him and put her hands around his neck, "I can feel that rage coming from you still, and I will not see our house destroyed because of it. Calm down now, or I'll put you in the sea, and you can cool down that way."

"We had a plan, Ginny," Harry said, "It was absolutely perfect... flawless."

"The plan worked, Harry," Ginny said, "Bellatrix may be dead, but Peter is going to escape and do what he needs to do. Like we planned. And better yet, nobody knows we were there."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm still angry. I'm not going to even talk to Sirius until he apologizes for his behavior."

Ginny laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Harry demanded.

"You," Ginny said, before pecking him on the lips. She looked into his eyes and grinned. "You are so sexy when you are angry. I'm actually looking forward to your teenage years now. Especially when I can actually feel the desire I should have for you right now."

"You're insane," Harry chuckled.

"I know," Ginny said, smiling, "But it is a good insane. And now, I am going to celebrate a successful mission best way I can right now..."

She leaned toward him and kissed him again. Before Harry could return the kiss, she backed away.

"A nice, hot, relaxing bath with the love of my life," she said.

Harry smiled as Ginny pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

_Monday, June 19__th__, 1993 – Noon_

**(Lucius)**

"Slop time, prisoner!" a guard said, as he slid the plate across the stone floor into Lucius Malfoy's cell.

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the bowl of gluey, grey glop.

_When I get out of here, I am getting a nice juicy steak._

"Eat up, Malfoy," the guard said, "We're moving you in a couple of hours, so we can see if there is any damage on these cells."

Lucius shrugged and took the bowl of glop. The guard scoffed and walked over to Pettigrew and Nott's cells and gave them their meal, then walked back down the corridor.

_Couple of hours, _Lucius thought, _More time than I need to make my escape._

Lucius stood up, walked over to the toilet, and poured the glop out of his bowl and into the toilet. He then walked over to the wall on the other side of the cell, and started pulling away pieces of stone from the wall. He had dug out large pieces of the stone carefully with bowls and utensils ever since he discovered that hole. He made sure they were intact, so he could place them back like a puzzle and fool the guards. All he needed to do was get a hole big for his hand to go through.

He silently whittled away the stone with the bowl. Ten minutes later, he threw down the bowl, and slid his fingers through the narrow hole. He grinned when he felt his hand go all the way through. He closed his eyes, knowing that wandless apparation was nearly impossible without splinching yourself.

Then, he heard a sound behind him and turned. The noise had come from Peter Pettigrew's cell. He saw a rat scurry between the bars of the cell and skitter off down the corridor.

Lucius raised his eyebrows in shock.

_Pettigrew is a rat Animagus? That is surprising. But how did he change? They would have put Anti-Animagus Charms on the cell? Had they worn off somehow? Hmm... still... ... he could be very useful if he gets out of here. And now... it is my turn._

He slid his fingers through the hole once again and felt his hand go all the way through. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he felt the air leave his lungs and his feet leave the ground.

A painful moment later, he groaned and found himself laying on the ground. He could hear the sound of the sea close by. He sat up and looked around. He soon realized he was near the ferry that brought prisoners and visitors back and forth from Azkaban.

_That Ferry Captain should be in that shack over there. Time for me to get a wand..._

He hissed at a sudden pain in his right hand and looked at it. The fingernails on all five fingers on the hand were gone, and a harsh reddish-pink color of muscle and skin was visible.

_Suppose I am lucky it is just my fingernails. Easily healed once I get that wand..._

He stood up and crept over to the shack. He then knocked a fist on the door and crept around the corner of the building and leaned against the wall. The shack's door opened, and the Ferry Captain walked out.

"Who's there?" the Captain asked.

He walked forward, and Lucius eyed the wand as the man pointed it around. Lucius ran over to the man and lunged at him, knocking him flat onto the ground. He took the man's head between both his hands and twisted it until he heard a loud crack, and the man went suddenly still. Lucius grabbed the man's wand and stood up then pointed it at the man.

"Virga Verto!" Lucius hissed.

The man's body slowly shrank and transfigured into a tree branch. Lucius picked up the branch and tossed it into the sea.

"Burial at sea," Lucius said, "Fine ending for a captain."

He pointed the wand at his hand and performed a healing spell. His fingertips went numb. The healing wasn't immediate – he would have to wait a few hours before his fingers would completely heal.

He walked into the shack and searched around for anything useful. He found a large box of Chocolate Frogs, and grinned.

"Not a steak," Lucius said, "But it will do."

He unwrapped one of the Frogs and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Now," Lucius said, swallowing the Frog, as he sat down in the chair, "I will wait for my new best friend."

He didn't have to wait for long. Twenty minutes later, he heard the sound of a CRACK, followed by a pained snarl. Lucius walked out of the shack and Peter gave a frightened scream as he saw him.

"L-Lucius?" the small, timid man stammered.

"Hello, Pettigrew," Lucius said, grinning.

"Don't call me that – the name is Wormtail!" Wormtail growled, then he frowned, "How did you escape?"

"Long story, rat," Lucius said, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to lay low until I find the right time to find the Dark Lord," Wormtail said.

Lucius raised his eyebrows. The pathetic man's voice had been quite clear when he said that, not timid or shaking.

"No, you're not," Lucius said.

"I have to find the Dark Lord!" Wormtail growled, "Don't you want to find him?! He is alive! I heard a lot when I was a rat! I am going to lay low for now and -"

"That is where you're wrong," Lucius said, "You will not 'lay low'... you are going to help me. If you help me, then I will help you find the Dark Lord. But only if you help me."

Lucius pointed the wand at Wormtail, who stepped back in fright.

Wormtail frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

"We're going to go find my son and dispose of my traitorous bitch of a wife!" Lucius snarled.

Ever since he had been brought to Azkaban, he had nightmares of that day when he was arrested. He remembered the glare on Narcissa's face moments before his stash of Dark Artifacts had been discovered. He knew at that moment she had betrayed him. For months, all he could think about was what Narcissa would do with his son, his flesh and blood. She would probably try to turn Draco on him. Draco idolized his father, but he knew Narcissa would brainwash him. He would have none of that.

"Come here," Lucius said, offering his free hand.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Wormtail asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lucius said, "We're going to Apparate to my manor, and I am the one with the wand."

"But – the guards will be discovered we escaped soon!" Wormtail said, "They'll know you might go there!"

"I know," Lucius said, "Which is why we need to go now, before that bitch finds out I've escaped and runs off with my son before I can do anything about it. Come here... now!"

Wormtail timidly walked over to Lucius. Lucius grabbed his arm and closed his eyes. Another bout of apparation later, he felt a brush of warm wind sweep over him and he opened his eyes. He was standing at the front door of Malfoy Manor.

"Er... L-Lucius?" Wormtail said, "That sign –?"

Lucius saw the large sign on the door, and read the red words on the black background.

**MANOR FOR SALE – CONTACT WILTSHIRE REALTIES**

Lucius growled and pointed his wand at the doors, which cracked and fell back into the house. He walked inside then hurried toward the sitting room.

It was completely empty.

"NO!" Lucius snarled.

"I-I don't think your son is here anymore, Lucius," Wormtail said behind him.

Lucius turned his wand on Wormtail, and the man floor to the ground, Stunned. He breathed deeply as rage filled his mind.

_They're gone! Where are you, you fucking bitch? Where is my son?!_

Lucius closed his eyes and calmed down as he tried to think of his next move. He had to get out of there, and he would take Wormtail with him. Two minds – even though one was dimmer than a doorknob – were better than one. He would have to hide for a while. He knew his son would be back at Hogwarts on September 1st, but he also knew the school would be very secure, and Aurors would be looking for him by then. He couldn't just go to Hogwarts and find his son. He needed a plan. A good plan... no... a perfect plan.

He knew it might take him months to plan it out, but he would do so.

_I will come for you, my son. Even if it takes a year, I will come for you. _

* * *

**(Harry)**

_4:00 PM_

Over the past forty-eight hours, Harry would only talk to Sirius if he was part of a conversation with Ginny and Amelia, but never one-on-one. He had not forgiven him for shying away from the plan at Azkaban.

Amelia had, initially, not reacted quite well to Sirius' actions at Azkaban, but in no way was she has mad as Harry was towards him. Harry saw her fuming at Sirius for a few hours after they had returned from Azkaban, but that evening, he found them cuddled up on the couch enjoying each other's company. The previous day, Sirius and Amelia had spent most of the day away from the house doing things that a couple enjoying their honeymoon would do, and only returned to the house a few minutes before Harry and Ginny had gone to bed.

Meanwhile, Harry spent a few hours on Sunday practicing spells on one of the nearby trees, so as to clear his mind of the rage. Ginny practiced as well, but most of the time she was only there to watch Harry and made sure he didn't hurt himself. After Harry wore himself out from practicing his spells, he and Ginny swam in the sea until the sunset. Then they went back inside the house, and Harry fixed hamburgers and salad for him and Ginny, which they ate in front of the fireplace and discussed random things, before ending the night with a nice, long relaxing bath together.

Le Mélange Bassen – also known as the Stirring Pot – was a small French Delicatessen, hidden from most Muggles, except those that were parents of Muggleborn. Behind the restaurant was the wizarding shopping district, Le Miracle Ruelle – crudely translated into Magical Alley. Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia had spent most of the afternoon shopping and were now enjoying a mid-afternoon tea with French teacakes. This was the last stop of their day before they would return to the summer home.

"Harry, we haven't discussed your birthday yet," Amelia said, "Less than two weeks away. What do you want to do?"

Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes. He expected this was a question Sirius had asked Amelia to ask him, because they knew Harry wouldn't answer it if Sirius had asked him. This wasn't the first time over the past couple of days she had done that.

"Same thing I'm doing on Ginny's birthday," Harry said, "Me and Ginny are going to spend the day in Paris."

Harry reached into one of his shopping bags and pulled out two brochures, then pushed one across the table.

"Le Chaudron Enchanté," Amelia read, "The Enchanted Cauldron."

"Sister building of the Leaky Cauldron in London," Harry said, "We can use the Floo Network to get there and back." He pushed the other one to her, "The sites of wizarding Paris... thought we could tour those places all day, and have a nice romantic dinner in the Enchanted Cauldron that evening."

"Just you and Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"We don't need chaperones," Harry muttered, "And we'd be back that evening. This is your honeymoon. You need this time away from us."

Sirius shrugged. "Fine with me. Harry -"

"Can we go to the house now?" Harry asked, before Sirius could continue.

"Let's order some take-out from here first, eh?" Amelia asked, "I have no idea what I want to fix for dinner tonight.

With their take-out bags, Harry apparated with Amelia, and Ginny with Sirius, and arrived back at the house. Hedwig and a brown barn owl were perched on the chairs on the deck.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked, as he and Ginny walked over to the deck, "Did you miss me or something? I thought I asked you to watch over Dobby and Melina."

"Delivery, it seems," Ginny said, "Look."

Harry saw a Daily Prophet and two large envelopes sitting on the table.

"One for you, Sirius," Ginny said, "One for Amelia and –" She gasped, "Harry! Look at the paper!"

Harry sat down in the chair not occupied by the owls, and pulled the paper toward him, as he looked at the title of the front page article:

**FIRST EVER PRISON BREAK RESULTS IN TWO HIGH  
SECURITY PRISONERS ESCAPE, ONE PRISONER DEAD  
ONE STAFF MEMBER MISSING!**

**Between the hours of twelve and two on Monday afternoon,**  
**the first ever recorded break-out at Azkaban took place.**  
**We do not know much other than this: High-security prisoners,**  
**The cells of Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy were found**  
**empty. No information yet on how they escaped.**

**There are also reports of one deceased prisoner: Death**  
**Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Albert Gale, the Boat Ferry Captain**  
**who ferried prisoners, Aurors and visitors to the prison for**  
**over two decades, is reported missing, and feared dead.**

**So-called "substitute Minister of Magic", Rufus Scrimgeour,  
****who has temporarily taken office while Minister of Magic  
****Amelia Black is on her honeymoon, warns that the  
****two escaped prisoners are known Death Eaters, and  
****are highly dangerous.**

**"Rest assured that the Aurors are hot on the trail for**  
**Pettigrew and Malfoy. My thoughts and prayers go out to**  
**Gale's family and friends and we hope we can find him alive.**  
**However, it is believed that one of the prisoners may be armed**  
**with Gale's wand."**

**The two pictures above are recent images of Pettigrew and**  
**Malfoy. If you believe you have seen them, do not confront them.**  
**Alert the Ministry. You may be rewarded Galleons for information**  
**that leads to results.**

Harry groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Lucius Malfoy," Ginny said, "How the hell did he escape?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Harry said, as he looked up at Sirius, who was reading from a piece of parchment. "Sirius, didn't you do an explosion charm when you attacked Bellatrix. Lucius was in the cell next to her. I bet that is to blame for it."

"The Ministry wants Amelia and I to cut our honeymoon short," Sirius said, with a sigh. "They're... not happy with us. Congratulations, Harry, you're not the only one mad at me."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Scrimgeour is trying to discredit me as Minister of Magic," Amelia said. "A week as my substitute and the power is already going to his head. He says this is my fault because the Dementors are no longer at Azkaban."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"The only thing we can do," Amelia said, "Write to the Ministry and tell them we'll come in for a visit tomorrow, though in no way are we cutting short our honeymoon."

Sirius nodded. "We'll order a few people around, give a few statements for the Daily Prophet – you know... damage control. Then we're going to come back and enjoy our honeymoon and figure out where we go from here."

"We should figure out where we go from here now," Harry said. "Lucius Malfoy – what do you think he is going to do with his freedom?"

"Try to find his son," Sirius said.

"Most likely," Harry said, nodding, "However, he probably knows nothing of what has happened with his ex-wife and son. He probably doesn't even know Narcissa is now his ex-wife. He'll probably find that part out soon, but when it comes to Draco... if he doesn't discover Draco is going to Durmstrang, he's probably going to try to go to Hogwarts sometime."

"I'll make sure we have Aurors ready to be on the Hogwarts Express come September," Amelia said, "And also guarding Hogsmeade and Hogwarts itself."

"Better than Dementors last timeline when everyone thought Sirius was coming to kill me," Harry grunted.

"So much better!" Ginny said, grinning.

"Sirius, you know Peter very well," Amelia said, "Do you think he will be with Malfoy, or lay low like you ordered him to do?"

"If Malfoy threatened him," Sirius said, "or bargained with him, or Peter thinks Lucius might help him or kill him, Peter will be with Malfoy. Malfoy could have promised Peter anything. If Malfoy wants to go after his son, he will be desperate. He'll probably want Peter's help, and if Peter said anything about finding the Dark Lord, Malfoy would offer to help him, if he got help in return."

"H-Harry," Ginny said, "What are the chances Lucius will kill Wormtail? If he kills him –"

"We'll just have to find Lucius before he does," Sirius said, "After that... Peter will be free to go and do what he has to do."

"And what is that, Harry?" Amelia said, "What did he do first in the last timeline?"

"He went to Albania," Harry said, "Where he found Bertha Jorkins. He took Bertha to Voldemort and -"

Harry closed his eyes as a thought went to his mind.

"Damn it!" he groaned, "How could I forget that?

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort took information from Bertha Jorkins," Harry said.

"The Quidditch World Cup," Sirius said, "You said that."

"I forgot she also told him about the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. "She – she's the reason Barty Crouch, Jr. goes to Hogwarts, and ultimately puts the Portkey in the graveyard. We can't – we -"

"We can't save Bertha's life, can we?" Ginny asked, frowning.

Harry shook his head as he felt tears in his eyes. "No, we can't. Damn it!"

"Harry," Amelia said; she walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him, "Look at me. You can't save everyone. You were in the Aurors before everything happened, yes? That is one of the first lessons you learn, right? You cannot save everybody."

Harry looked over at Ginny, who had tears streaming down her face.

"We wanted to save so many people," Ginny said, "We never – we never realized – we were so focused that we -"

"Ginny, come here," Harry said.

Amelia moved away and Ginny moved from her own chair to his and sank onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head under his chin.

"Amelia's right," Harry said, "We're not going to save everyone."

Harry could almost sense what was going through Ginny's mind. Because it was going through his mind too: Sirius, Amelia, Fred, Remus, Tonks and her father, Dumbledore, Cedric, so many others. He knew Ginny hated hearing that they couldn't possibly save everyone, and Harry didn't like hearing it much either.

_We're going to save them, Ginny. _Harry said, as he pressed his lips into her hair,_ Nobody we love is going to die._

_I believe you, Harry. But... what about those people like Bertha? We had a big list in our head. I feel so selfish. We want to save the ones we love... but what about those others who aren't close to us?_

_We'll save as many as we can, Ginny. But Amelia's right... we can't save everyone._

Harry heard Ginny's soft sobs against his chest, and it only made the tears stream down his face and into her hair.

* * *

**Aww... so sad. My mistake from Chapter 2 about forgetting Bertha's importance actually helped with the story and the final moments of this chapter.**

**Lucius' storyline will last through the whole first half of this story. It may be slightly unbelievable that his plans will take so long to go through, but unfortunately I don't want any big things to happen concerning him until the climax of Year 3. There may be smaller things, but nothing big. I already know what I am going to do concerning the ending of Year 3, and it is worth the wait. However, something to remember is that Lucius is on the run, obviously has to hide around the country, and he has no money to his name. So maybe it will be believable that things don't happen very quickly for him.**

**Next chapter, Sirius and Amelia visit the Ministry and a short time-skip leads to Hermione and Ron visiting Harry and Ginny!**


	9. Interlude I: Remus Lupin

**Chapter 9  
Interlude I: Remus Lupin  
**

**Author's Note: I spoke too soon last chapter. Everything I mentioned about "next chapter" won't happen until the next chapter. This is an interlude that came out of nowhere!**

**This chapter begins the same day the last one left off on. This first scene starts out very fluffy – seriously, I have no idea where it came from – but Remus/Tonks shippers should be quite happy.**

* * *

After the news of the prison escape broke out, Remus Lupin had been quite busy. He wrote to Dora about wanting to visit her flat that evening – ever since he and Dora had become a couple at Sirius and Amelia's wedding, they had connected the Floo Network to go to each other's house for easy travel.

He wanted to talk to Sirius and Amelia at the Potter home in France, but he didn't know the call-sign for the house. So he wrote them a note and sent his owl to France. By the time he was finished with his letter, Dora's tiny Scops owl had arrived with a letter that basically begged him to go to her house. She was there when he arrived.

It was now a few minutes after seven-o-clock in the evening. A lasagna was baking in the oven – where Dora lacked in sturdiness, she made up for in cooking. Remus and Dora were in the living room, on the couch in front of the fire. Remus was laying on the couch, and Dora was laying on top of him, her legs straddled on either side of his hips. Dora kissed him softly on the lips, and her hair turned a bright shade of pink as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer against his body.

"You are such a _wolf _tonight, my love," Dora said, a full minute later, as she backed up only a little and looked from his lips into his eyes.

"I can be quite ferocious outside of my wolf form too," Remus said.

Dora giggled and kissed him again.

Remus found it was incredibly easy to joke about his werewolf form with Dora. The only other person he could really joke about it to was Sirius, but it was quite different with Dora. It took him a few days after he and Dora became a couple for him to believe her words she told him at the wedding. He didn't want to get his hopes up – he never had a successful relationship before.

He had been with two other women in his life, but both times he broke it off before it became too serious. Both relationships lasted less than six months, and the whole time he had to make up excuses for why he was so moody during one time of each month. He never told them about him being a werewolf, and he always feared they would find out. One of the women had commented on the scratches on his face once, and he broke up with her the following week.

But with Dora, she already knew his secret, and she did not care. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so very much. She didn't see him as a monster. She saw him as a man - a man she loved. Even though she was young, only a few months out of her teens, and he was nearly in his mid-thirties, she hardly cared. He didn't care about age either. She wanted him, and he wanted her. They had not made love yet, but he knew she wanted it. He could feel it in every kiss she gave him.

He could definitely feel it in the way she was pressed against him at the moment, and the way she was kissing him now, so very passionately.

Dora backed away, and laid her head on his chest. She smiled and her eyes stared deeply into his.

"I love you, my handsome wolf," she said.

"And I, you," Remus said, "I don't feel like I deserve you."

"Then I will keep loving you until you do," Dora said, "And then I will love you more."

Remus smiled. Dora kissed his lips again, then moved down to his chin, and across to his right ear.

"I want you to make love to me," Dora said.

"Dinner might burn," Remus said.

Dora sighed and backed away. "How about for dessert then?"

Remus sighed. He looked into her eyes and saw something he hadn't recognized all night, and he wondered how long it had been there.

"Are you frightened?" he asked.

"I'm not a virgin, Remus," Dora said, chuckling, as her hair turned a deep shade of red, "Though I would give anything to take that back so I could give it to you."

"I wasn't exactly talking about that, love," Remus said.

Dora frowned and laid her chin back down on his chest. "I know. I am frightened. I'm frightened for you. I'm scared that Wormtail is going to want to look for you. He must have broken out for some particular reason."

"I could easily defeat Wormtail if he tries to attack me, you or any of my friends," Remus said, "You don't have to worry about that."

"What if he's with Malfoy?" Dora asked.

"I stand by what I said," Remus said, "Nobody will take you from me, or me from you. Now that I have found someone who loves me for who I am and does not care what I am, I am not losing you."

Dora smiled and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and Dora bucked her pelvis against his through their clothes.

"Dora..." Remus groaned against her lips. The young minx was going to kill him.

Dora backed away, giggling. "Fine... but I'll only wait until after dinner."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat... and it was coming from the fireplace. Remus and Dora turned their heads to find the head of Dora's mother in the fire. Dora squeaked and backed up off of Remus.

"Andie – err – Mrs. Tonks," Remus said, "I'm -"

"You can still call me Andie, Remus," Andromeda said, "Even when you're dating my daughter."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus said; there was something about Dora's mother that made Remus feel like a child again every time she talked to him.

"I'm – I'm totally embarrassed you had to see that, Mum," Dora said, her hair turning a bright red.

"I appeared unannounced and this is your flat, my daughter," Andromeda said, "You are at no fault. Though I do hope whatever you were about to do was going to move to your bedroom, and that you remember those contraceptive spells I taught you when you were sixteen."

Remus felt a deep warmth flood his cheeks, and Dora hissed "Mum!"

"Did you need something, Mrs. – Andie?" Remus asked.

"I am glad you are here, Remus," Andromeda said, "Thank you for wanting to be with my daughter at a time like this. Have you talked to Sirius since the news broke out – I assume you've seen it."

"I have seen it," Remus said, "It is why I am here with Dora. I have not, unfortunately, been able to contact Sirius. I do not have the call-sign for the house in La Rochelle. I sent an owl his way, and I hope a reply will be back soon."

"Is something wrong, Mum?" Dora asked.

"Your father and I have some – unexpected – visitors over this evening," Andromeda said, "My sister and her son are here."

"Speaking of sister, Andie," Remus said, "I know Bellatrix was never the best person in the world, but if it means anything, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Andromeda said, "She made very bad choices, but she was still my sister."

"Auntie Cissy is at your house?" Dora asked, "Why?"

"Cissy fears for her and her son's lives," Andromeda said, "And she also fears for mine and your father's. She... she is going to move to a village near Durmstrang Institute, and she wants me and Ted to go with her."

"What?" Dora asked, "But Mum -"

"It might be a fine idea to take her up on her offer, Andie," Remus said, and Dora looked at him with raised eyebrows, "If Malfoy finds out Narcissa is no longer his wife, and his son no longer has his name, things are not going to go well for them – and I fear things won't go well for you either."

"And yet you think it is a good idea for her to live with them?" Dora asked, "Remus -"

Remus took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Nobody who would tell Malfoy knows that Draco is going to Durmstrang in September," he said, "He would never be able to find them unless he found out some other way."

Dora sighed and nodded, then looked at her mother.

"If you and Daddy think it is a good idea," Dora said, "Then please... go ahead. But Mum, I – I couldn't go with you. And... it isn't because I am in Auror training. It is -"

She looked at Remus.

"I was not planning on asking you, my daughter," Andromeda said, "However, I must ask you to do something else."

"What, Mum?" Dora asked.

"Take a break from your training," Andromeda said, "I know Remus is going to be at Hogwarts soon, and I want you to move in with him until he goes, and then go with him. Be his Assistant Professor or something, but please – do not live by yourself."

"You want me to move in with Remus?" Dora asked.

"I can see you love each other very much," Andromeda said, "Remus would never do anything to hurt you – I am sure he's already prepared himself for his transformations."

"I would never, ever hurt Dora," Remus said, "I'd... I would harm myself first."

"I hope it never comes to that, young man," Andromeda said. "But it gives me hope for you two."

"Dora can move into my house immediately," Remus said, "It might be better than coming over here every couple of nights."

Dora chuckled. "Okay, I accept. And we can talk to Professor Dumbledore about me being Remus' assistant as well."

"Thank you, my daughter," Andromeda said. "Remus, if you speak to Sirius this evening, tell him to contact me. Narcissa and Draco are staying here tonight, and we will figure out what to do tomorrow. I just want to let Sirius know as well."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Remus said.

"Thank you," Andromeda said, then looked at her daughter, "I love you, precious changeling. I will let you know when your father and I are going to Bulgaria."

"I love you too, Mum," Dora said; Remus noticed that her eyes were watering.

"Look after my baby, Remus," Andromeda said, "I trust you with her life and her heart."

Remus smiled. That meant more to him than Andromeda would ever know. "I will, Andie."

Andromeda smiled then disappeared from the fire. Dora sniffled and leaned back toward Remus. He wrapped an arm around her and she buried her face into his robes, and sniffled softly.

"Are you okay with living with me?" Remus asked.

"I didn't expect it this early," Dora said, as she looked up into his eyes, "But I've dreamed of living with you ever since I realized that you were the only man for me – shortly after I broke up with Charlie, in other words."

"And if I had not returned that love for you?" Remus asked.

"I wasn't thinking about that because I hoped it would not be that way," Dora said, "And I was right."

Remus smiled and Dora kissed him again. Before he could get lost in her kiss, it was interrupted by a pecking sound on the window across the room. Remus looked up and recognized his owl. He smiled and stood up then crossed the room and opened the window.

"Come in, my friend," he said, after taking the letter from its talons.

"Ooh," Dora said, "I think dinner is ready. I'll go fix a couple plates and leave you to your letter."

Remus nodded and sat back down on the couch, then unrolled the scroll, and looked at it:

_Moony,_

_Knew I had forgotten something before we left for La Rochelle. Sorry about that. Call sign is Potter La Rochelle. Amelia and I will be at the Ministry tomorrow around noon to do some damage control. We need to talk in private – without Dora, since she doesn't know... things yet. Perhaps we can have lunch tomorrow. Can you meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at say... eleven?_

_Amelia and I will be awake until ten-o-clock your time if you need to speak to us urgently. Floo will be open for you._

_Padfoot._

Remus rolled up the letter and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"I need to use your Floo to contact Sirius," he called to Dora.

"Floo powder is on mantle," Dora said.

Remus walked over to the fireplace, found the tan bag of power, and grabbed some, then went to his knees.

"Potter La Rochelle," he said, clearly, as he threw the powder in, then stuck his head in.

Nearly a minute later, he was looking at the familiar living room of the Potter summer-home in La Rochelle. Sirius and Amelia were sitting on the couch, locked in a kiss. Remus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Sirius and Amelia split apart and looked at the fire.

"Sorry, Moony," Sirius said, as Amelia blushed.

"Not the first time it has happened tonight," Remus muttered.

"Caught somebody else snogging on a couch?" Sirius asked.

"I'm at Dora's house," Remus said, "She and I were – ahem – snogging on the couch, in a rather compromising position -"

Sirius laughed. "Wild little wolf, you are!"

" – and Andie appeared in the fireplace," Remus continued.

Sirius barked out another laugh. "Andie caught you snogging her daughter?"

"Yes," Remus said.

"Mr. Padfoot can finally call Mr. Moony a Marauder," Sirius said.

"Mr. Moony wants to tell Mr. Padfoot to shut the hell up!" Remus exclaimed.

"Now, now, children," Amelia said, "Play nicely."

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Remus asked.

"Relaxing in the bath... together," Sirius said.

"You let them have James and Lily's master bedroom and bathroom, didn't you?" Remus asked.

"Yep," Sirius said, "So, what did you need that you couldn't wait to tell us until tomorrow?"

"Andie wants you to talk to her through the Floo Network," Remus said, "Narcissa and Draco are at Andie's house. Apparently Narcissa and Draco are moving to a village near Durmstrang Institute, and she wants Andie and Ted to move with them."

"What about Dora?" Amelia asked.

"Andie wants Dora to move in with me," Remus said, "And she wants Dora to go with me when I go to Hogwarts. Dora agreed, and she is planning on talking to Albus sometime."

"Hmm," Sirius said, "Andie might think differently if she heard a theory that has been going around this house for a few hours. We believe Lucius will try to get to Hogwarts because he will still believe his son is there. We're going to put a bunch of Aurors around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade when the term begins."

"Hogwarts will be safe then," Remus said, "Which means Dora will be safe."

"You want her to be there with you, huh?" Sirius said.

"Solves the long-distance relationship issue," Remus said, "Well, I better go. Dora has dinner ready, and you need to talk to Andie."

"Dinner, huh?" Sirius asked, "Is there going to be any – you know – _dessert_? Ow!"

Amelia had smacked him upside the head.

"Good night, Padfoot, Mrs. Padfoot," Remus said, "Say hi to the pups for me."

Amelia laughed. "Mrs. Padfoot? Pups? That's a new one. Have fun with Dora, Remus. Good night."

"I'll see you tomorrow at eleven," Remus said, before backing out of the fire.

He choked and spluttered as he stood up and turned. Dora was sitting there, and two plates of lasagna, and two bottles of firewhiskey were on the table.

"How long have you been there?" Remus asked.

"Long enough," Dora said. "You have quite the cute butt, you know. I can't wait to see more of it."

Remus blushed and sat down beside Dora, then pecked her on the lips.

"Dinner first," he said, "Then dessert."

* * *

_Tuesday, July 20__th__, 1993_

Shortly before eleven the following morning, after seeing Dora off to the Ministry, Remus went to the Leaky Cauldron via the Floo Network. The restaurant was crowded with patrons, either discussing the previous day's Azkaban break-out with friends or neighbors, or shuffling in and out of the door that led to Diagon Alley. Remus couldn't see Sirius or Amelia anywhere.

"Remus!" a voice that Remus recognized as the bartender Tom, "Over here, mate!"

Remus walked over to Tom, who motioned him to follow him.

"I have been informed about who you are meeting," Tom said, "They are in one of the private rooms."

"Trying to keep their appearance here secret, eh?" Remus asked.

"Wouldn't you after what happened yesterday?" Tom asked, "People are not happy with them."

Remus sighed and shook his head. He had expected that, he only hoped it wouldn't happen.

"In here," Tom said, as he opened a door near the bar, "Want anything?"

"Lunch special and Butterbeer," Remus said, eyeing the menu on a blackboard, hanging on a wall.

"Be with you in ten minutes," Tom said.

Remus thanked the man and walked into the room. Inside, there was one single table and a few chairs around it. Sirius and Amelia were sitting on the backside of it.

"Well, if this isn't a honeymoon killer, what is?" Remus asked, as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh, we're still on our honeymoon," Amelia said, "This is just a temporary visit. A few hours."

"Besides, can you imagine what it would be like if we left the Potters alone all night?" Sirius asked.

"The house would be clean and they would be cuddled up on the couch," Remus said, "because those two seem like a very responsible pair?"

Sirius grunted. "Shame... would have been different if I had been raising Harry all his life, you know."

"I know," Remus said, "And that is what scares me."

Sirius laughed. "So what did you do last night, Moony? Play babysitter?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

"Role-play!" Sirius laughed, "I like that!"

"Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up and tell me why we're all here," Remus said.

"I can't do both," Sirius said.

"Fine, you shut up," Remus said, then looked at Amelia, "You tell me."

Sirius pouted and Amelia laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the whole story," she said. "Only Sirius can. I wasn't there."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "So... you _are_the reason for this break-out?"

"Part of it was deliberate," Sirius said, "Like seventy-five percent. The other part was a complete accident."

"Ninety-percent," Amelia said, "You _meant _to do part of that twenty-five percent."

"Point," Sirius said, frowning. "I only wish Harry would understand the last ten percent was a complete accident."

"Okay, Padfoots," Remus said, referring to the pair, and not just his best mate, "I am good at math, but even this confuses me."

"Harry, Ginny and I went to Azkaban on Saturday," Sirius said, "Nobody except Amelia and now you know we were there."

"Wait," Remus said, "Harry and Ginny went along too?"

"They're not exactly children, Moony," Sirius said.

Remus opened his mouth to retort, then sighed. "Right... I guess I keep forgetting that."

"Don't do it again," Sirius said, "So everything was going smooth until we got to Cell Block C, right? We found Peter, but we also found Bellatrix, Lucius, and Patroclus Nott."

"Okay," Remus said, "Go on."

"I was going to just walk over to Peter, Imperius him, and tell him to do stuff and escape yesterday," Sirius said, "I mean it... that was the plan. And then... Bellatrix threatened Amelia. Then she threatened Harry and Ginny. She said she would kill them if she broke out. And I knew there was a good chance she could break-out, and she would try to live up to her word. So... I snapped. Started using Bone-Snapping curses, and she fell to the floor."

"Bone-Snapping," Remus groaned, "Sirius."

"Like I said, I snapped," Sirius said, "And then... well, I used an Explosive Charm and... I guess it damaged her cell and Lucius' cell. I slit Bellatrix's throat a spell and she died right there."

"Sirius," Remus groaned, "How could –?"

"Don't start it, Moony," Sirius said, "I'm angry at myself, Amelia was angry for a few hours when she found out, and Harry's really angry at me. Only talks to me out of necessity and not leisure. I have resorted to having Amelia asking him questions that I need answers to! He's not even letting me celebrate his birthday! He's going to Paris with Ginny! Absolutely no chaperones. Two children in Paris -"

"Who aren't exactly children," Remus said.

"Nobody in Paris will know that," Sirius said.

"Point," Remus said, "How did Malfoy escape?"

"The Explosion Curse," Sirius said, "I think it damaged the wall, and he was probably able to do more damage to the wall and hide it these past couple of days. The walls have Anti-Apparation Charms on them, but if you can get through them into fresh air... even get a hand or a foot out through a hole in the wall, you can Apparate. Must have been painful without a wand, but he did it."

"And how he probably wants to find his son," Remus said.

"And possibly kill his wife," Sirius said, "And he probably knows absolutely nothing about his wife and son changing their names to Black, nor does he know his son is going to Durmstrang. We believe he is going to try to get to Hogwarts because that is the only place he is sure his son will be."

"You told me Narcissa has control of his estate," Remus said, "Right?"

"She sold Malfoy Manor," Sirius said, "Emptied Lucius' vault. He has nothing."

"Which means whatever plans he makes to get to Hogwarts," Remus said, "will take some time. Especially since he is probably afraid of getting caught by Aurors."

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"Probably best thing to do," Remus said, "is to wait until he gets to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade and capture him there before he has a chance to do anything."

"Great minds think alike!" Sirius said.

"Oh, did Amelia also come up with that idea?" Remus asked.

"You scar me!" Sirius said, dramatically clutching his chest over his heart; he turned to Amelia, "At least you love me."

"Debatable," Amelia said, with a smirk.

"Okay, kids," Remus said, "Behave. So... what are you going to do about your image as Minister and Head of the Aurors?"

"Give Scrimgeour a lesson and make sure he knows his current position, which isn't the Minister," Sirius said, pointing to Amelia, then pointed to himself. "And order people around. In other words, damage control."

"In other words, being a Marauder," Remus said.

"Exactly!" Sirius said, "Just one problem."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Marauder Rule number four," Sirius said.

"James can't run naked through the Gryffindor Common Room?" Remus asked.

Amelia laughed.

"Oops," Sirius said, "Rule Five."

"Ah," Remus said, "A girl can't be a Marauder. Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Padfoot of Rule Five Part Two."

"Marauder's girlfriends or one-night stands can be part of the Marauders," Sirius said, "We didn't put wife in then because we were grossed out at the thought of marriage."

"We were thirteen," Remus said.

"I don't know what scares me more," Amelia said, "That Rule Five was made at age thirteen, or that Rule Four was."

"Actually Rule Four was made when James was twelve," Remus muttered. "Sirius, who was absurdly good at transfiguration at that age transformed all of James' underwear into panties, and James would never wear any clothes without having underwear on, and he really wanted to go down to breakfast."

Amelia looked at Sirius who was trying his hardest to look innocent.

"He called me a girl because my voice was squeaky for a few days after I hit puberty," Sirius said, "So I wanted him to feel like a girl too."

Amelia sighed. "This is what I get for falling in love with a Marauder."

* * *

**So this was a fluffy, funny interlude chapter that had a little bit of story, and I have absolutely no idea where it came from! I mean... okay, I wanted it to start out as a short Remus PoV where he'd be with Dora, and Andromeda would Floo-call him and have the conversation they had in this chapter... and then it just went everywhere! Next thing I knew I was like... ah, hell, everything I planned for this chapter can't happen until next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this... especially Remus/Tonks fluff and "Marauder Rule Number Four".**


	10. Damage Control

**Chapter 10  
Damage Control  
**

**Author's Note: This is a rather short chapter. Ron and Hermione will be coming to La Rochelle in the next chapter.**

* * *

When Sirius and Amelia arrived via Apparation into the Auror Department, Kingsley, John Dawlish and Amelia's secretary, Samantha were waiting for them, as requested. Kingsley led them out of the Auror Department, and John Dawlish walked behind them a few feet while Sirius and Amelia walked with Samantha.

"Good morning, Samantha," Amelia said, "How is Katrina?"

"Very well," Samantha said, "I asked her to move in with me last night. She contacted me via Floo, and she was so terrified because of the break-out, and I invited her over to my flat, and asked her to move in with me, so she wouldn't be scared to live alone. She didn't even go into work at the Apothecary today."

"Wonderful," Amelia said, "Would you like an Auror watching your house, if only for a little while? Katrina might feel better."

"Not right now," Samantha said, "But if I feel we need one, then sure."

"Good," Amelia said, "Samantha, I need you to go to the Daily Prophet and set up a press conference for myself and Sirius to take place exactly two hours from now. We will give our statements and answer a few questions then."

"Yes, ma'am," Samantha said.

Samantha took a separate lift, while Amelia and the three Aurors headed into another and made their way onto the first floor, where the Ministerial offices were. When they arrived, Scrimgeour's personal Secretary, a young witch, stood up and greeted them.

"Scrimgeour is expecting you in his office, ma'am," the witch said.

"Whose office?" Amelia asked.

"S-sorry, Minister," the witch stammered, "I meant your office, ma'am."

_So... he is called Amelia's office his own at the moment, is he? Well, we'll see about that._

Kingsley led Sirius and Amelia into the office, while Dawlish remained outside the door. Scrimgeour stood up when he saw them.

"I do hope you aren't expecting me to take a chair that is not my own, Rufus," Amelia said.

"Are you back from your honeymoon then?" Rufus asked.

"No, but it is still _my _chair, Rufus," Amelia said.

Rufus bowed slightly and stood up then rounded the desk and sat in one of the chairs. Sirius pointed his wand at the empty chair, and it vanished and appeared next to Amelia's behind her desk. Sirius sat down in it while Amelia took her own chair.

"May I remind you, Rufus," Amelia said, "that you are only in this position in my absence. You are still the Senior Undersecretary. I think I was generous enough to give you some more leverage in my absence, but I could very well control my job while on my honeymoon. It would be difficult, but I could do it."

"Could you?" Scrimgeour asked, as he looked from Amelia, to Sirius, then back to Amelia, "You go on your honeymoon and not ten days later, there is a prisoner escape! That has never happened in the history of the prison!"

"How is it Amelia's fault?" Sirius asked, "Do you think she walked into that prison and freed two prisoners?"

"No, of course not," Scrimgeour said, "But she is the reason the Dementors are gone from Azkaban! That had more to do with it than anything else. Not to mention a prisoner is dead, probably murdered by one of the Auror guards, a guard you helped train and put there, Sirius. Lucius escaped because something happened to the walls of his cell, and the Aurors didn't see it until it was too late! Nobody knows how Pettigrew escaped."

"Enough, Rufus," Amelia said.

Scrimgeour narrowed her eyes as he looked at Amelia.

"Your letter to me yesterday," Amelia said, "was nothing more than trying to gain control of my title the Wizengamot gave to me. I was elected into this seat. Your job was given to you by me. I could easily take it away if you continue to talk to me or my husband like this. As it is, you can keep your job for now as long as you don't anger me any further than you already have. Mistakes were made, but it is not the past we need to work on it, it is the future. How many Aurors are out in the field at this very moment searching for Pettigrew and Malfoy?"

"Three teams of two at the moment," Scrimgeour said, "We are working on more."

"Six Aurors?" Sirius asked.

"Many other Aurors were doing their own missions," Scrimgeour said, "Important missions. I could not ask _your substitute_to call them off or their missions would be complete failures. We don't even know where to start looking for Pettigrew or Malfoy. We checked Malfoy Manor, and there were signs of damage. Malfoy had probably been there, but he was long gone."

"Do you know why he was there?" Sirius asked.

"Hoping to go home to get supplies and stuff," Rufus said, "I'm sure he knew it wasn't a good idea to stay there."

"Amelia and I have another theory," Sirius said, "And this cannot leave this office or lives will be on the line. Many of them. Do you understand me?"

"Sure," Rufus grunted.

"We believe Lucius Malfoy is trying to search for his son," Sirius said, "Possibly kill his wife. He probably doesn't know yet that Narcissa and Draco have separated themselves from him in all ways but Draco's bloodline. Both have the surnames of Black. Narcissa has taken everything of Lucius', he has nothing. Also, I talked to Narcissa and Draco last night. They are going to move to Norway with Andromeda and Ted Tonks in less than a week. Draco will go to school at Durmstrang come September."

"Good theory," Rufus said, "Where are you headed with this?"

"Think, Rufus!" Sirius said, "If Lucius cannot find his son, where do you think the first place he is going to want to look – a place he'll believe his son will definitely be at."

Rufus frowned. "Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Sirius said, "Amelia?"

"You should be happy, Rufus," Amelia said, "We are going to be doing what you hoped would happen if you became Minister instead of me. Come September, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade will have security of Aurors around the premises of both locations, and the Hogwarts Express will also have Aurors on the train and in King's Cross – in the station, they will be in regular clothes so they do not stand out in a crowd."

"I already have plenty of plans set up to do those three things," Rufus said, grinning.

"Then we can work together on this," Amelia said. "After this meeting, Sirius is going to go to his office and look through last-year Auror Cadets, who will have the most experience, as well as Aurors who can be taken out of the field, and they will be specially trained for their new positions at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade."

"Every Auror-Cadet who takes this job will automatically be named a fully-fledged Auror if they have a successful year at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"Who will lead this group?" Rufus asked.

Sirius smiled. "Nymphadora Tonks."

He had come up with this idea the night before when Remus had told him that Dora would be going to Hogwarts with Remus. She could be Remus' Assistant Professor and he trusted her the most to handle the guards, even if she was only a Cadet. If she did very well in this position, he would automatically put her into a fully-fledged Auror position by the time she returned to the Department.

"She's but a lowly Cadet herself," Rufus said, "And isn't she your cousin or daughter of your cousin or something?"

"She is one of the most well-experienced Cadets in the group," Sirius said, "Well enough that Alastor Moody had requested her apprenticeship during his own missions."

_Professor's Assistant and leading the Auror guards, _Sirius thought, _Give Andie and Remus what they want, but also give Dora what she wants – she's probably having a hard time at the moment with being asked by her own mother to leave the Auror Cadets for a year, even if it meant being with Remus. This way she could do both._

"Well, all right," Rufus said, "It is obvious you've been thinking about this."

"We weren't sitting on our asses when we got the news about the escape," Sirius said, "We may be on our honeymoon, but we still know how to do our jobs."

"Love, why don't you go and get started on that list of Aurors to work at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked. "Find a few more Aurors to get on the job to find Pettigrew and Malfoy as well. Rufus and I are going to go over the strategy on the best way to set up the guards at Hogwarts. I will see you in back here for the press conference."

"Sure," Sirius said, "See you soon."

Amelia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius stood up and made his way out of the office.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later, as Sirius, Kingsley and Dawlish were finishing up putting together the two separate lists, one for Hogwarts, one for prisoner search, Sirius heard a knock on the door.

"Door is open," Sirius said.

The door opened and Dora walked in, then shut the door behind her.

"Sirius," she said, walking across the room, "Remus said you were going to be in the city today. How is your honeymoon?"

"Brilliant," Sirius said, "And it will be even more brilliant when Amelia and I can get out of here and back to France. Is Remus treating you well?"

"Perfect gentleman," Dora said, then her hair went red, and she had a mischievous grin on her face, "when I want him to be. When I don't... well, he's still perfect."

"Were you playing safe?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" Dora squeaked, blushing, "You are as bad as my Mum."

"Just wanting to make sure my favorite little Cadet is happy," Sirius said.

"More than you can imagine," Dora said, "What did you call me about?"

"Remus says you're going to head to Hogwarts with him in September, yes?" Sirius asked.

"Going to talk to Albus at the end of the month," Dora said, "I sent him a letter this morning, and received one not an hour ago. He wants me and Remus to meet him at Hogwarts on the 30th."

"The day before Harry's birthday," Sirius said, "Hmm, probably a coincidence. Anyway, I am sure he will give you the Assistant Defense Professor's job, but I want to give you another job as well."

"Meaning at the same time?" Dora asked.

"Yes," Sirius said, "Starting in September, a group of Aurors and last-year Auror Cadets such as yourself will have an assignment at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. They will be there as security guards."

"Is this because of Wormtail and Malfoy?" Dora asked.

"Indeed," Sirius said, "I want you to be the leader of this group, even though there are Aurors in your group higher-ranked than you. If you agree, you will not be one of the guards on duty, you will overlook them as well as remain Remus' Assistant Professor. Now let me tell you the main benefit to this – other than being with Remus as much as you want."

Dora grinned.

"If you do your very best as the leader," Sirius said, "This will count as your last year of Auror Cadet training. You will be a fully-fledged Auror by this time next year if you are successful for the following two terms at Hogwarts."

Dora's eyes went wide. "You mean it?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. Dora closed in on him and hugged him.

"I accept!" she squealed lightly, "Remus will be so happy."

"Brilliant," Sirius said, as Dora backed away.

Sirius handed her a folder of parchment, that had all the names of the desired Aurors for the Hogwarts job.

"Take a look through that folder just to make sure you're okay with everyone in there," Sirius said, "You'll be leading them – I don't want you to lead someone you may have problems with. When you approve of them, send messages to all of them about their new assignment. You and Dawlish here will then train the group with specifics on guarding students, such as keeping an eye on students in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade – you know, making sure no students are out past curfew, keeping head count on groups of students who will be shopping in Hogsmeade. You were recently a student, I'm sure you can come up with stuff, yes?"

"Definitely," Dora said.

"Good," Sirius said, "You're excused, Cadet. You too, Dawlish. Please start on these tasks now. And Dawlish? She's your partner for this. But she is also my cousin. Also... her boyfriend can be a mean son of a gun when he wants to be. Treat her with respect."

"Yes, boss," Dawlish said.

Dawlish stood and followed Dora out of the office. Sirius looked at the folder of names that he had assigned to look for Malfoy and Pettigrew.

"All of these Aurors can be called back in over the next few days?" Sirius asked Kingsley.

"Yes, boss," Kingsley said.

"Do so, and tell them about their new assignments," Sirius said, "If they find Malfoy or Pettigrew, they are both wanted alive, not dead. Do you understand me? If either are captured while I am on my honeymoon, I want to be alerted right away. You have permission to reach me at Floo call-name Potter La Rochelle, but only for emergencies."

"I understand," Kingsley said.

"I need to head back up to Amelia's office," Sirius said, "The press conference will take place in a few minutes. Remain here and get started on these names. The office is yours until I get back next month."

Sirius stood up and headed across the room to the door.

"Oh, and Kingsley?" he said, turning back to the large black Auror.

"Yeah, boss," Kingsley said.

"Watch Rufus Scrimgeour for me while I am away," Sirius said, "If he is getting too cocky with his current temporary position, let me know."

"Would this be filed under aforementioned emergencies?" Kingsley asked.

"Indeed," Sirius said.

"He won't threaten your wife's job with me around," Kingsley said, "That is a promise."

"Thanks, Kings," Sirius said, "You're a good mate."

Kingsley smiled and bowed slightly. Sirius turned and headed out of the office.

* * *

When he arrived at the Minister's Secretarial office, the large room was crowded with chairs, and media, including journalists and cameramen, filling those chairs. A podium was placed in front of the chairs. Sirius walked across the room ignoring questions from the media. As he reached out to open the door to Amelia's office, it opened and Amelia walked out. She smiled when she saw him.

"Perfect timing," Amelia said, "Let's get this over with so we can get back to France."

Sirius smiled and took her hand, then led her over to the podium. The media immediately began talking all at once.

"Quiet!" Amelia said, "We will take your answers after I give a statement."

The media quieted down and Amelia cleared her throat.

"Yesterday afternoon between the hours of noon and two-o-clock Azkaban time," Amelia said, "High-security prisoners Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy broke out of Azkaban. It is unknown how Pettigrew escaped, but it is suggested that Malfoy broke through the enchantments of the wall of his cell and Apparated out of it, without a wand. There are investigations into high-security prisoner Bellatrix Lestrange's death, and it is believed an Auror attacked her when she threatened him and proceeded to kill her. In the scuffle, the walls of the neighboring cell in which Lucius Malfoy resided was damaged along with Lestrange's cell. This is the blame for Malfoy's escape. It is unknown which Auror murdered Lestrange at the moment. Albert Gale, the boat ferry Captain of Azkaban is missing and feared dead. It is believed one of the two prisoners have his wand and are armed and dangerous.

"I will not go into details of how many Aurors are searching for the two prisoners, because any information could help the prisoners elude escape. Please know that measures are being taken to make sure these criminals are apprehended. We have already foreseen that the fugitives could evade capture for weeks or months, and we are well-prepared for this. Parents of Hogwarts students need not fear. Hogwarts will be highly secured with Aurors around the castle, Hogsmeade itself and the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Again, I will not go into further detail than that. We will now take questions in order of how you are seated."

Amelia pointed to the first seat on the left.

"Witch Weekly," the witch asked, "Are you and your husband still on your honeymoon? Or has this put a damper on things?"

"We are still on our honeymoon until the middle of August," Amelia said, "But that does not mean we have forgotten our jobs. I am still the Minister of Magic, Sirius is still the Head of the Aurors. We have taken time out of our leisure to do our jobs and we will do our jobs still if it means we can do our part to improve things. Next?"

"Do you believe this break-out would have happened if Dementors were still guarding Azkaban?" a wizard said, "A prisoner was murdered by an Auror because they taunted the Auror. Dementors would never do that."

"Need I remind you a Dementor Kissed Edward Borgin?" Amelia asked, "We cannot trust Dementors. They are Dark creatures. I do not regret that decision at all."

"What about the rumors that Lucius Malfoy is looking for his son?" another wizard asked.

"That is confidential information, Mr. Tate," Sirius said, "If any of you get that information or any information owing to that of Malfoy's ex-wife or his son, you could endanger both lives. I know the identities of every single media staff in here and where they work. If I see or hear anything about Malfoy's ex-wife or his son in the media, the staff here of that particular source will be brought up on charges. Do you all understand?"

Everyone murmured in consensual agreement and understanding.

"Next question?" Amelia asked.

"What can you tell us about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," a woman asked, "and why are they accompanying you on your honeymoon?"

"No comment," Sirius said, "We are not here to discuss our private lives or the private lives of my godson or his friends."

The questions went on for another half-hour, but most of those were having to do with Pettigrew or Malfoy. And then one final question came up.

"What do you two want to tell the public who say the two of you need to be taken out of office?" a witch asked.

"One horrible event and we're seen as the bad guys?" Sirius asked, "Please remember that if it wasn't for me or my wife, Lucius Malfoy would be walking around here freely – a Death Eater having power inside the Ministry. Several other criminals who are in Azkaban would be walking free. Look to the future, not at the past, at one single horrible event. We caught Lucius Malfoy once and sent him to Azkaban. We can do it again."

"I can't say it any better," Amelia said, "Thank you, that is all."

Sirius took Amelia's hand and they walked out of the office.

"Hmm, now what should we do?" Amelia asked.

"Go see what the pups are doing," Sirius said, "Spend some time with them. Have an early dinner. Then steal their bathtub for a few hours and take a relaxing bath together. Then I'm going to give you one of my massages and spend the rest of the day in bed with you showing exactly how much I love you. Then... well... that all depends if I want to get out of bed when my beautiful wife is in it with me."

Amelia chuckled. "Sounds good to me, Mr. Black."

* * *

**So... next chapter is when Ron and Hermione will visit. Sorry... I keep delaying it, but it would have been a total change of direction from the way this chapter has already gone. **

**I hope to start the third year of Hogwarts by Chapter 20, and I think I will be able to... I have probably four or five more chapters before the honeymoon ends, and then there will only be like... two weeks or so until the new term begins, so yeah... year 3 should begin anywhere between 5-10 chapters from now, just to be safe.**

There is a couple things that seem incredibly unimportant in this chapter that have bigger parts in the future of this story... one isn't too big but will have major impact in at least one chapter between years 3 and 4 of this story.

More to come!


	11. Chapter 11: No Title

**Chapter 11  
No Title**

**Author's Note: Couldn't figure out a title. "Ron and Hermione's Visit" just sounded lame... so no title for this chapter. Sorry!**

* * *

_Saturday, July 24__th__, 1993_

**(Harry)**

At ten-o-clock on Saturday morning, Harry and Ginny were lounging on the loveseat while they waited for Ron to arrive. Sirius and Amelia had left half-an-hour ago to meet Hermione and her parents at their hotel, where they would Apparate the Grangers to the beach-house.

Hermione and Harry had been sending letters back and forth all week to make sure everything would work out right for Hermione's visit that day. In one letter, Hermione had said it had taken a little while, but she had finally convinced her parents to travel by Side-Along Apparation going to the beach-house and leaving it, because the other option was a half-hour walk each way between the public beach and the house.

Meanwhile, Ginny had Floo-called the Burrow a couple days beforehand to make sure Ron was still allowed to visit. Mrs. Weasley allowed Ron to sleep-over for the evening and come back the following afternoon. It had also been decided between Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia that they would return to England the fourteenth of August, which was the Saturday following Ginny's birthday. Following that, Harry and Ginny would spend a week back at Potter Manor, then spend the rest of the month at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was quite delighted to hear that.

Suddenly, a small duffle bag appeared near Harry and Ginny, and all they could do was stand up, before the fire in the fireplace turned green, and dust and ash blew into the room. Harry cleared it with his wand, and found Ron standing in front of the fireplace grinning. He walked over to Ginny and hugged her, and gave a one-armed hug to Harry.

"Is Hermione here yet?" he asked. "She's still coming, isn't she?"

"She'll be here," Ginny said, "Sirius and Amelia are bringing her and her parents here from their hotel. Then the four adults are going to spend the day on the town, and let us kids have our fun."

"Do you think Hermione's parents would allow her to sleep over tonight?" Ron asked, "Or would it be taking away from their holiday?"

"There is only one extra bedroom, Ron," Ginny said.

"So?" Ron asked shrugging, "We'll sleep out here in the living room."

Ron then took his first look around at the house and his eyes widened.

"This place is wicked!" he said.

"Take a look around," Harry said.

"Nah, I'll wait for Hermione," Ron said, "Tour is pointless if we have to do it twice."

Harry was going to ask Ron how home-life was when he heard multiple cracks outside the house. He, Ginny and Ron hurried outside onto the beach. Hermione was standing next to Amelia, and her parents were on either side of Sirius, looking rather windswept.

"That might take a bit of getting used to," Richard Granger muttered and shook his head as if he was trying to get water out of his ears.

"It was pretty fun, I think," Helen said, though she, too, looked dizzy.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione said, as Harry, Ginny and Ron walked over to her.

She gave all three of her friends a quick hug and saved Ron for last. Harry heard Ginny giggling in his mind when Hermione backed away from Ron, blushing.

"Hermione?" Ron said, "Er – I was wondering – I'm sleeping over here tonight and heading back to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon and -"

"I've already asked my parents if I can sleepover," Hermione said, then pointed to a large bag on the ground near them, "They said I could."

"How many bedrooms are in there?" Helen asked, looking at the house, "It is quite beautiful, but it seems rather small for two adults and so many kids."

"Three bedrooms," Sirius said, "One is for Harry, one is where Ginny sleeps, and one is for me and Amelia of course."

The look on Hermione's face told Harry she didn't believe that story at all.

"We'll sleep in the living room tonight," Hermione said, "Sleep-over tradition."

"Are you sure you want to sleep over?" Ron asked, "It is your holiday."

"We'll be here for a week, Ron," Hermione said, "And then we're going to Paris. I have enough of a holiday to be happy. Even if I ran into Harry and Ginny every day we were here, I'd still have fun here."

"Of course you would," Harry said.

"Well, kids," Sirius said, "Us adults are going to go out on the town. You four behave yourselves."

"We will, Sirius," Harry said.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, Hermione," Helen said.

Hermione went over to her parents and hugged them. Sirius then took the hands of her parents.

"Ready?" he asked.

"My stomach is back where it belongs I think," Richard said, "Let's go."

Hermione giggled. The four adults vanished as the sounds they left behind echoed across the beach. The four friends walked back into the house and Harry and Ginny gave them a tour.

"Do you two really sleep in separate bedrooms?" Ron asked, as he looked at Harry and Ginny, when they reached their bedroom – the final room of the tour.

"No," Harry and Ginny said, in unison.

"Didn't think so," Ron said, "Mum's been excited about the two of you coming over at the end of next month. She's going to celebrate both of your birthdays then. But she's also quite talkative about the subject of you two sleeping in the same bed at night."

"It was her offer!" Ginny said.

"She said that," Ron said, "She's just hoping your Bond will behave enough from you sleeping in the same bed as long as your here that you won't do it there."

"Well bully for her," Ginny said, sarcastically, "She needs to understand we're married, and we can sleep in one bed."

"I think she does," Ron said, "She's just – I dunno."

"Being Mum," Ginny muttered.

"So... speaking of your birthdays," Hermione said, as they walked back into the living room. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione and Ron sat down on the couch, while Harry and Ginny sat back down on the loveseat.

"Ginny and I are visiting Paris," Harry said, "For both of our birthdays."

"Wait," Hermione said, "You'll be in Paris on your birthday, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "We'll be going to the Enchanted Cauldron around ten in the morning and visiting much of wizarding Paris."

"Are you going with Sirius and Amelia?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, "We don't need chaperones."

"Are you upset with them or something?" Ron asked.

"Or something," Harry said, and cringed at Hermione and Ron's expressions of curiosity. "I'll explain soon. Why are you asking about Paris, Hermione?"

"I'll be in Paris starting for a week on Friday evening," Hermione said, "And one of the things I am planning on with my parents is visiting a few wizarding locations. We could meet up and visit them together on Saturday! I mean – Harry, is it really a good idea to visit Paris on your own? You are children to everyone who doesn't know your secret."

Harry knew the answer to Hermione's question, but he didn't want to talk about Sirius just yet.

"Okay," Harry said, "Then we can work out something with your parents and spend the day with the three of you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'll see what they say."

"Hermione," Harry said, deciding he needed to change the conversation before it went back to Sirius, "Have you had any after-effects of the Comatose Curse? You were in it for so long."

"No," Hermione said, smiling, "But I told my parents about it. There was a bit of drama for a couple of days. They were terrified about it, of course. They took me to a Muggle doctor to get me checked up, but everything checked out and I am just fine."

"Muggle doctor?" Ron asked, "How would they know about treating for the after-effects of the curse?"

"Muggles suffer comas a lot, Ron," Hermione said, "Some are in them for many years. Doctors know what to look for with the after-effects. But I am completely fine. I did think my body was going to be a bit messed up because I missed cycles and stuff, but -"

"Too much information, Hermione," Ron groaned.

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes.

Ginny giggled. _He's such a boy!_

_Er... you haven't started yours yet, have you?_

_Sometime in the next year or so, probably._

_Brilliant, _Harry groaned.

_You are such a boy too!_

_Hey! I'm not exactly looking forward to feeling your emotions when you go through that, you know._

Ginny blew him a mental raspberry.

"Really, I was more worried about my parents," Hermione continued, obviously oblivious of Harry and Ginny's telepathic conversation, "I thought at one point Daddy was going to ban me from ever going back to Hogwarts."

"But you're going, right?" Ron asked, quickly; "They didn't ban you?"

"No," Hermione said, smiling, and Harry noticed that Ron looked highly relieved, "I convinced them to talk to Professor McGonagall, and she came over to my house for a visit, and explained to my parents about what had happened. She also told me that I would be okay with being a third year with the rest of the class, and asked me what classes I wanted to take. I was disappointed that I couldn't take all five, so I chose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, because I remembered you all talking about how you were all going to be in the latter class, and I had been reading the two books you two gave me for Christmas. And then I started thinking -"

She paused and looked at her folded hands. "Harry, Ginny, I need to ask you something."

"You can ask us anything," Harry said, "You know that."

"Did I – er – I mean – did my other self," Hermione stammered, then sighed, "Did she ever have anything to do with time-turners?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking back at his bushy-haired friend. "During third year. McGonagall gave her permission to take all five extra classes."

"How did that work out?" Hermione asked.

"Dreadful," Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She hated Divination," Harry said, "Dropped Muggle Studies at the end of the year, because she decided it wasn't that interesting. She couldn't handle the pressure. Half-way in she was getting tired and mixed up due to all the pressure of five classes. She once forgot what class she hadn't gone to and missed an important Charms lesson."

Hermione frowned. "Oh."

"Were you wanting to go that route?" Harry asked.

"I've been thinking about it," Hermione said, "I was going to write back to Professor McGonagall when I returned home from holiday. But now... I think I'm just going to stick with Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Well, that is good," Ginny said, "You'll be in class with me and Harry. We know nothing about Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, so we can all learn it together."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You don't?" Ron asked.

"Neither of us took those classes last time," Ginny said, "I decided to take those classes myself because – well – I don't think I'm going to play Professional Quidditch after we leave Hogwarts."

"Why not?" Ron asked, an expression of absolute shock on his face, "It sounds like you were brilliant!"

"I was... but... it kept me away from Harry," Ginny said, as she clutched Harry's hand a bit tighter, "I had only been doing it for a year, and I was already away from Harry for at least a week a month, if not more. I was missing Harry way too much, especially after we became married. And – well, we might want to start a family sooner than we planned, because we miss that option, and by then we'll probably really desire it. Even though we still feel nineteen and twenty or whatever... well, if we were in the old timeline, we'd be planning on having children sooner or later – four years was our decision really. So we're really going to be missing it in another four or five years from now."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked at Ginny. She hadn't vocally or telepathically expressed these feelings so deeply before now. She was also probably trying to keep those thoughts from Harry. He hadn't heard this at all before, and it surprised him a bit. He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at him then looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Anyway," she said, "I've decided I am going to be an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, mostly working on Soul-Bonds. Perhaps I'll write a book like Nicolas and Perenelle did, and see if there are anyone else like us out there. It would be horrible if we were the last Bond-mates."

_You're starting to remind me of Nicolas and Perenelle, _Harry said,_ They too thought it would be dreadful if they were the only Bonded pair.._

_Well, I can see their point, can't you? We're the only Bonded pair in the world right now. That we know about. What if there are others out there? Or will be in the future and they will be just as confused as we were. They could die if they don't unite together. That is what I want to to do. I want to find them and help them._

Harry smiled and nodded. Ron seemed to realize Harry and Ginny were speaking telepathically, because he sparked up a conversation with Hermione.

"So you aren't taking Divination either?" he asked her, a frown crossing his lips.

"Harry said my other self hated it, Ron," Hermione said.

"She thought it was a joke class and dropped it a couple months before the final exams of the year," Harry said.

"See!" Hermione said, motioning to Harry but still looking at Ron, "What is the point of me taking a class if I don't like it, especially when I have plenty of other options?"

"I... I just hoped someone else would be in the class with me," Ron said, "I didn't want to take any other classes besides Care of Magical Creatures, and I had to take two."

"The rest of the Gryffindors took the class if I remember right," Harry said, "And Neville will be there, remember?"

Ron nodded, but the expression in his face clearly said he wished one of the other three there – and it didn't take long for Harry to realize who - had chosen the class as well.

"Oh, guess what?" Ginny said, "Remus is going to be the Defense Professor this year."

Hermione looked mighty happy about this news.

"Wicked!" Ron said, instantly becoming happier – which was probably Ginny's plan, "He'll be leagues better than Quirrel or Lockhart!"

"Best teacher we had in the previous timeline," Harry said.

"Also," Ginny said, "Tonks will be his Assistant Professor if Dumbledore lets her."

"She'll be at Hogwarts either way though," Harry said.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked, "Isn't she an Auror Cadet? Why would she be at Hogwarts?"

"Amelia and Sirius are sending a team of Aurors to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade for more security," Harry said, "Because of Pettigrew and Malfoy. Tonks is going to lead the group. That is what you get when your cousin is the head of the Aurors, and your cousin's wife is the Minister."

"But Pettigrew isn't going to try to go to Hogwarts, right?" Hermione asked, "You said you gave him a mission. Oh – Malfoy...I see. You're afraid that -"

"Malfoy is probably searching for Draco," Harry said, nodding, "And he has no idea where Draco is."

"Speaking of," Ginny said, "Draco and his mother, and Andromeda and Ted should be in Norway by now."

"Norway?" Ron asked.

"That is where Durmstrang is," Hermione said, "Where Draco is going."

"Oh," Ron said, "So... Draco's father doesn't know that?"

"We hope he doesn't," Harry said, "However, that means he might be trying to get to Hogwarts because that is the only place he knows – or thinks – that Draco will be at one point in the next few months."

"Malfoy will try to break into Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked, looking from Ron to Harry and Ginny, "Everyone is looking for him and Pettigrew."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Except... Malfoy's a raving lunatic and a Death Eater, and nobody's broken out of Azkaban before."

"Technically he only broke out because of a mistake Sirius made," Harry muttered, then realized too late what he said.

"What?" Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"Okay, what is going on?" Ron asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

Harry sighed in annoyance with himself. He looked at Ginny and she nodded. She entwined her fingers in his. Harry sighed, then explained to a very bewildered Ron and Hermione what had happened the previous Saturday.

"I-I wondered whether you had to do something with Pettigrew's escape," Ron said, "My parents are absolutely terrified thinking he will come to our house and kill us or something because we're the reason he was caught."

"He won't," Harry said, "We put an Imperius Curse on him to do one single mission. He won't break away from that for anything."

"Harry, he may be working with Malfoy," Ginny said.

"We told him to lay low until next year, Ginny," Harry said, "We didn't really give him an order other than that. When the Imperius sets in on his mission, he'll go do what he needs to do."

"Wait, Harry," Hermione said, "Sirius killed Bellatrix Lestrange? But the Daily Prophet said that Sirius said it was an Auror who Lestrange threatened."

"He was telling the truth," Ginny said, "Bellatrix threatened an Auror – Sirius. She threatened to kill Amelia, Harry and me."

Hermione's eyes went huge.

"Why are you so angry with him, Harry?" Ron asked, "Sounds like he basically saved your bloody lives... technically!"

"Ron, don't swear," Hermione scolded.

"He broke away from our task, Ron," Harry said, before Ron could retort to Hermione, "He could have ruined everything. There was a lot riding on Wormtail's escape."

"Have you even talked to him about it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, right after it happened," Harry said, shrugging.

"That wasn't a conversation," Ginny said, "it was an argument and you ran off and haven't talked to him about it since."

"Harry," Hermione said, sadly, "You can't stay mad at him. He's your godfather. Family!"

"I know that, Hermione," Harry said.

"So?" Hermione asked, "How long did you know him before he was killed last timeline?"

"Less than two years," Harry said, frowning, "And I'd be very happy if you didn't bring that up."

"Well I did bring it up Harry!" Hermione growled, "You're getting a second chance to know him. Don't mess it up because of some simple argument. Everyone makes mistakes, and you need to understand that and make up with him."

"She's right," Ron said, then smiled at Hermione, "as usual."

Hermione blushed and smiled.

Harry sighed. _Great. I'm being talked down to by a thirteen year old._

_A thirteen year old, going on fourteen in September, who knows exactly what she's talking about, Harry._

_Not you too!_

_Yes, me too, and if you want to get technically, this is a nearly twelve year old, who is also nineteen you're getting talked down to by._

_Yeah, but you do it a lot. I'm used to it._

Ginny glared at him.

_Um... I love you?_

Ginny's glare didn't leave her face.

"Fine!" Harry growled, then looked at Hermione, "I'll talk to him sooner or later. I just don't want him or Amelia going to Paris with me or Ginny. It is their honeymoon, and they deserve to do stuff without being our chaperones."

"So tell him that," Hermione said, "I'm sure he'd be okay with you two spending the day with me and my parents."

"I'll think about it," Harry said, "Now... are we just going to sit around talking all day? Who wants to go swimming?"

All three agreed with him. Because Hermione and Ron were there, Harry and Ginny decided to change in separate bedrooms, so Harry and Ron went into the master bedroom, while Ginny and Hermione went into the third bedroom.

"Harry?" Ron asked, "When Ginny was talking about the possibility of there being other Bond-mates in the world... do you really think there could be?"

"Our Bond seems to be created by an invention Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel made," Harry said, "But Nicolas and Perenelle's Bond... I bet that was natural to them. Something they were born with and it activated at a later age or something. So yeah... there could be others. Why?"

"I'm just curious, is all," Ron said, shrugging, "Sometimes – ever since I learned about your Bond with Ginny – I wonder what would be like if I was in your position with – well, not with my sister, of course, but with somebody."

"If you already met that somebody," Harry said, "it is highly unlikely you are Bonded like Ginny and I. Otherwise you would have had to kiss or something or your souls would die."

"I know I'm not Bonded with anyone," Ron said, "I just sometimes wish I was. Maybe things would be easier..."

Little did Harry and Ron know, Hermione and Ginny were about to have a similar conversation.

* * *

**(Ginny)**

"I think it is brilliant you want to work in the Department of Mysteries, Ginny," Hermione said, as she straightened her bikini top in front of the body-length mirror.

"Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel gave me and Harry a lot of help with that book they wrote," Ginny said, as she slipped into her own bikini, "I think it is only proper to write a book of my own and look for other Bond-Mates to pass the information onto and help them just like the Flamels helped us."

"Do you... really think there may be others out there?" Hermione asked, "Other Bond-Mates, I mean?"

"Maybe not right now," Ginny said, shrugging, "But it could happen in the future."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Are you jealous, Hermione?" Ginny asked, chuckling.

"No!" Hermione squeaked, "I mean – I am definitely not jealous of what you and Harry have. I just think it would be exciting. You know I like learning new things, and experiencing something that very, very few people have ever experienced would be a dream for me."

"You don't need to be Bonded to fall in love with someone who is probably your soul-mate," Ginny said, "and have the same person love you too. It happens all the time without the help of Soul-Bonds."

Hermione nodded and blushed. She straightened her top and looked at Ginny in the mirror.

"Ginny?" she asked, "If I tell you something – well, I can't ask you not to tell Harry, because he will probably find out some way. But... you can't tell anyone else, especially one person in particular."

Ginny didn't need to ask who that one person was. "I promise I won't tell – nor will Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled, then sobered up. "You remember that first night Ron and I woke up from our coma? We had to stay in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, "Have you been keeping secrets? Did something happen between you and my brother that night?"

"No!" Hermione squeaked again, "But... there was something there."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Ron told me," Hermione said, then sighed audibly and smiled, "He told me I do really deserve to be a lioness Animagus."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"He was really into that lion and lioness book Sirius and Remus gave us so we could learn about our Animagi," Hermione said, "And – well – I think it means something. The way he sounded when he told me that. The way he said I deserved to be a lioness."

"You think he might be slowly realizing he has feelings for you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "That is the only thing I can think of. I mean – remember when we first found out our Animagi animals? He was embarrassed that we were the male and female versions of the same animal. And now he really thinks it fits us."

"I think you're right," Ginny said, smiling, "He's getting there. Now you just have to wait for him to get past his boyish behavior and admit it."

"That will be a while, won't it?" Hermione asked.

"If he doesn't tell you by the time we defeat Voldemort," Ginny said, "I'll smack some sense into him."

Hermione blushed a deep red and laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"You too deserve each other," Ginny said, "and if it keeps Ron from doing other stupid things than I am all for it.

"What stupid things?" Hermione asked, "What did Ron do in the other timeline?"

"Went out with Lavender Brown in his sixth year," Ginny said, "And I know he did it to make the other you jealous or something."

Hermione frowned. "He fancied her?"

"No, not exactly," Ginny said, "He went out with her because he hated being the only one of his friends who hadn't kissed somebody. Harry had kissed Cho Chang and –"

"Wait!" Hermione said, "Are you saying – who did the other me kiss?"

"You don't know him yet," Hermione said.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Is he a Muggle?"

"No," Ginny said, "He just hasn't come to school yet."

"She kissed someone years younger?" Hermione asked.

"Older," Ginny muttered, "I really don't want to say who it is... he'll probably be around next year."

Hermione frowned. "I don't want to kiss anyone else besides Ron."

"So don't," Ginny said. "It might have been my fault Ron got together with Lavender anyway. I was mad at him because he yelled at me when I was going out with Dean, and I told him the other you snogged someone."

"He snogged someone else because the other me did?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I felt really bad because they were talking about going to this party together, and Ron got all mad at her."

"I'm sure she forgave you for that," Hermione said, "I would."

"I never told her I told him," Ginny said, "I don't even know if Ron told her he knew she kissed the guy! But since you are technically the same person... thank you. It means a lot to me."

Hermione smiled.

_Ron and I are ready, _Harry said,_Are you two?_

_Yeah, I think so._

_I have a towel for you._

_'Kay._

"The boys are ready to go swimming," Ginny said.

"I'm ready," Hermione said, as she grabbed her towel out of her bag.

Ginny and Hermione walked out of the bedroom, and the four friends made their way down to the beach.

* * *

**(Hermione)**

After about three hours of swimming, everyone was getting hungry. So Harry decided to make a quick lunch for everyone, and Ginny went in with him to help. Hermione stayed on the beach with Ron, and laid down on her towel and relaxed, deciding she should work on a nice tan for the holiday. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione said; she opened one eye and noticed Ron was sitting down beside her on another towel, "Oh, no, I'm just working on a suntan. I do this every summer we go on holiday."

"We Weasleys don't tan very well," Ron said, "Our pale skin burns easily. Good thing Ginny can do that sunscreen charm. Mum usually has to do it."

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Are you mad at me – I mean – me, Harry and Ginny for not choosing Divination?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Ron said, "Why should I be?"

"You looked quite upset when we were talking about it," Hermione said.

"I'll be okay, I expect," Ron said, "We're in every other class together."

"And you have an extra free period the three of us don't have," Hermione said.

"I'm not using it for homework time," Ron said, "It will be fun being out of class when you three are in one."

Hermione giggled. "You could use it to work on your Keeping skills."

Ron shrugged. "Oliver's last year is this year. I'll be the starter soon."

"I'm sure he'll let you play in a game," Hermione said, "You would have played last month if you weren't cursed, I'm sure. Are you okay – after the curse I mean? No side-effects?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Ron said, "I was only under it for a few days. I was more worried about you, to be honest."

"You were?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I was hoping it didn't bugger you up or anything."

"Language, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "But thank you."

Ron smiled. "So... did your parents sign your permission slip to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Should be pretty fun. Why?"

"Wouldn't be very fun to go if you weren't going," Ron said, "I mean... I expect Harry and Ginny will want to do their own thing. You know -"

"First actual dating opportunity they can get away with in front of other students," Hermione said, "They won't miss it."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding. "Exactly. So if you weren't able to go Hogsmeade, I'd be alone. But now that I know you can go, we can spend the day together – I – I mean –"

Hermione giggled at how flustered Ron became. "Of course we can go to Hogsmeade together. I mean - I'm not planning on going alone, am I?"

"Well, especially not if there are going to be Aurors all around the village," Ron said, "They're going to want us to stick together in – err – pairs."

"Buddy system," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Ron said, "Buddy system."

"I would be happy to be your 'buddy' in Hogsmeade," Hermione said, giggling.

Ron blushed. "Okay. Brilliant. I – err – I'm going to go swimming again. Good luck on that tan of yours."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Ron stood up and walked back into the water. Hermione blushed, smiling to herself.

Had Ron just unofficially asked her out on a date?

* * *

**Chapter finished. Unofficially... yeah, there you go. Their "official" date won't happen till later. But I think a nice Hogsmeade "Buddy system" visit will be good. Expect that for Halloween (in story).**

**Also... one of the conversations in this chapter will probably spark up a question. No, Ron and Hermione do not have a Soul-Bond. Yes, I am planning on another Soul-Bond happening, HOWEVER it isn't a very big thing. It will happen in the epilogue of book 3, and if I ever do decide to turn this into a four-story saga – no promises whatsoever. But if I did, the main character wouldn't be Harry or Ginny – you might see the Bond-mates in that story... however the Bond-mates would probably not be the main character either. No promises on a fourth story, though... just thoughts. Let me get through the trilogy first!**

**So most of this was all conversation. I was having trouble deciding what I wanted to do. Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Next chapter... Remus and Tonks talk to Dumbledore, and Harry and Ginny spend Harry's birthday in France – possibly with Hermione and her parents! Speaking of... I have a new question for you having to do with the visit! Your idea could happen in the story!**

**What would you like to see Harry and Ginny visit in wizarding Paris? Any ideas for a magical site/building/landmark? Beauxbatons is near Cannes to the far south, so they probably won't see that. However, there will be a minor connection to Beauxbatons they will see.**


	12. Hidden Motives

**Chapter 12  
Hidden Motives**

**Author's Note: This chapter is not the visit to Paris... it is the night before and the morning of leading up to Harry and Ginny's visit to Paris.**

**Disclaimer: One quote is taken shamelessly from "New Moon" by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Friday, July 30__th__, 1993_

**(Remus)**

Shortly before two in the afternoon, Remus and Dora were walking hand-in-hand down the first floor corridor toward the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Remus felt goosebumps along his hands and arms, though this didn't surprise him. However, Dora did notice it.

"Are you okay, Remus?" she asked, "Are you cold?"

"Full moon is in three days," Remus said, "You haven't been with me for one yet, so this is new for you. It is an early warning sign telling me I need to prepare for my transformation. Between now and then, more signs will show. I will become more nervous, perhaps a bit more moody."

Dora suddenly giggled.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Oh, my love," Dora said, "Nerves and moodiness? All you had to tell me was that you're going through your monthly cycles."

"I _hate _that phrase," Remus said, though a smile curved his lips, "James and Sirius used to joke about it all the time. Sirius still does."

"Fine," Dora said, "I will speak no more of it. Though I do think it is cute."

"It is dangerous, Dora," Remus said, "People like me – we're not supposed to be around regular humans. It has been a very long time since I've been close to anyone during the week before my transformation. Now, I have you and soon a bunch of innocent schoolchildren around me. I cannot lose control."

"And you won't, love," Dora said, as she squeezed his hand, "I will be with you and help you get through it."

"Not the night of the full moon, you won't," Remus said.

"I will rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron on the evening of your transformation," Dora said, "You do not have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you," Remus said, "Especially when you are around me."

"You will never hurt me, Remus," Dora said, then smiled wickedly, "Unless I want you to. But the way you are thinking, you won't. I promise you."

"No, I promise you," Remus said.

Dora smiled and leaned toward him and pecked him on the lips. "If we weren't meeting the Headmaster, I would take you into a classroom right now."

Before Remus could reply, they heard a snickering sound off to their right. Remus turned and saw a suit of armor standing there.

"Hello, Peeves," Remus muttered.

Peeves flew out of the suit of armor and flew in circles above Remus and Dora.

"Cow and Rainbow Head caught snogging!" Peeves said.

"Cow?" Dora asked.

"His name is MOOOOONY, isn't it?" Peeves asked.

"I was hoping he forgot that joke," Remus muttered, "Peeves, do you know who we passed by earlier?"

"Who, MOOOONY?" Peeves asked.

"The Bloody Baron," Remus said.

"HMMPH!" Peeves said, "I am busy as it is! Goodbye Rainbow Head and MOOONY!"

Peeves flew off down the hall.

"Rainbow Head?" Remus asked, grinning.

"Had bad allergies from a potion ingredient my fifth year," Dora said. "When I sneeze, my hair turns a series of multiple colors before it goes back to whatever it was. Peeves caught me sneezing once, then started clapping blackboard erasers together and making me sneeze more because he thought it was funny. Called me Rainbow Head. Charlie Weasley saved me from him and – hmm -"

"That is when you first started dating?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Dora muttered. "Thanks Peeves."

"You and him seemed to have a nice relationship," Remus said, "Don't regret the past."

Dora smiled. "I only want to focus on the present and a future with you."

Remus smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "We really need to go meet Albus. You know how much your mother makes me feel like a child. Being late for a Dumbledore meeting makes me feel worse."

Dora snickered and pecked him on the lips again. They walked down the corridor and over to the gargoyle.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," Remus said, grinning when Dora squeezed his hand tightly at the use of her full name – she hadn't given him permission yet to use it, "here to see the Headmaster. I believe he is waiting for us."

The stone gargoyle raised its head and lowered it then stepped out of the way as the wall melted into itself revealing the arched doorway. Remus and Dora made their way up the stairs.

"I am going to punish you later for calling me by my full name," Dora said.

"I look forward to it," Remus said, grinning.

When they arrived at the office, they found Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. A loveseat was sitting on the other side.

"I had recently heard of your newly developed romantic relationship," Albus said, "And I thought a loveseat would be an appropriate arrangement for you today. I very much wish the best in the future for the both of you."

"Er – thank you, Albus," Remus said, as he and Dora sat down together.

_Brilliant... so much for not feeling like a child in front of my old Headmaster._

"I have been looking forward to this meeting," Albus said, "ever since you, Miss Tonks, informed me of the inclusion of Auror guards to heighten the security here at Hogwarts, in the village and on the train. However, your letter was rather vague, and I feel as if it was not the reason you are here today."

"I was being purposefully mysterious," Dora said, with a smirk. "My request is a simple one. I wish to become Remus' Assistant Defense Professor. We both know of his condition that will keep him out of class for one day a month. I could be his substitute during those days, but I would also be his assistant. I would not need living quarters, because Remus has already said I could live with him."

Remus smiled and nodded.

"I would also lead the Auror guards," Dora said, "So I would be here round the school year anyway. Head Auror Sirius Black has asked me not to take part in the actual everyday duty of the guards, but remain their leader behind the scenes while I am also disguised as a lowly mild-mannered Assistant Professor."

"You were never mild-mannered, my dear," Albus said.

Dora's hair went red as Remus chuckled.

"I accept your offer," Albus said, "I would probably not be able to keep you from Remus and if you are going to be here as the leader of the guards, but 'behind the scenes' as you said, it is only proper of you to take the job you have requested. Pity. I am going to have to inform Severus that he will no longer take the substitute post for your class, Remus."

"Has he still agreed to brew my Wolfsbane Potion?" Remus asked.

"He has," Albus said.

"Snape?" Dora asked, looking from Albus to Remus, "I thought he hated you! You told me your – relationship – with him was never proper, and it became worse that night long ago when he found out you were a werewolf."

"Severus has agreed to be mature about the history between himself and Remus," Albus said.

"Everyone knows Snape wants the Defense Post," Dora said, "Remus -"

"I trust him with this, Dora," Remus said, "I ask that you do too."

Dora glared at Remus, then her expression went soft. "Fine. But I will be speaking to Sirius about this. I know Snape was on probation last year. If Snape does anything – _anything_– to threaten your life, he will be arrested for breaking his probation."

Dora looked at Albus, who smiled and said "I am sure Severus will be on his best behavior."

"He better be," Dora muttered.

"Now that this discussion seems very well spent," Albus said, "Let us move once again onto a subject surrounding the reason the Aurors will be stationed here. Has Sirius and Amelia told you anything they suspect about Malfoy and Pettigrew's intentions? I can't help but think that there is a reason behind sending so many Aurors here."

"It is believed Lucius Malfoy is trying to find his son," Remus said, "He does not know that his son isn't going to be attending here next year. If he has no clue where his son is, he will believe his son is here, and therefore he may try to get inside this school."

"I feared that as so," Albus said, with a deep sigh, "When do you believe we should expect Mr. Malfoy to make his way to the school?"

"Could be days, weeks or months," Remus said. "Anytime between September 1st and the last day of second term."

"That is a lot of guesswork involved there," Albus said.

"We will just need to take constant vigilance, as old Mad-Eye likes to say," Dora said, "The guards will be well prepared for his arrival. He will not get very far if he tries to come here."

"I do not question that," Albus said, "Now, I am most curious as to something else – though it is not entirely off-subject. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew's initial arrests both had connections to Sirius Black, but also to Harry Potter. I have not been able to speak to Harry since Sirius and Amelia's wedding. How is young Mr. Potter doing since the break-out?"

Remus raised his eyebrows at the sudden topic of Harry. Was it deliberate or was the old man just – as he said – curious?

_Hmm... I need to speak to Sirius. Exactly how much does Albus know about this? Sirius did mention that Albus knew Harry and Ginny were from the future. Could he know the truth about the break-out?_

"He's doing fine," Remus said, "He and Ginny Weasley are enjoying their holiday in France with Sirius and Amelia."

"I think it is rather cute he's spending another summer with Ginny," Dora said, "Those two could be a nice young couple sooner or later. However, it does serve problems for Sirius, Amelia and Ginny's parents. Rita's article about rumors of an arranged courtship would get even worse. I know it is not true, but it could be interesting to see where that goes. However, to answer your question, Albus, they do seem to be okay as far as the break-out goes. Still enjoying their holiday. Remus, aren't they going to Paris together tomorrow? For Harry's birthday?"

Remus nodded and tried to hold back a sigh. From the look in Albus' eyes, he wasn't sure he wanted the Headmaster to know that.

"Paris?" Albus asked, "The city of love. Of course Sirius and Amelia would take them there."

Remus did his best not to react. If there wasn't a hidden agenda behind that statement, he was a flobberworm.

"I don't think Sirius and Amelia are going," Dora said, "We talked to them earlier this week, and they said something about Harry and Ginny meeting their friend and her parents there."

"Giving Sirius and Amelia a day to themselves," Albus said, "It is a good idea. Well, if that is all you wish to talk about, perhaps I could show the two of you to your new quarters? You will be able to move in at the last week of August in order to prepare for your classes."

"Sure," Remus said, as he, Dora and Albus stood up, "If only for a little bit. Dora and I have plans later this evening."

_For example, giving a Floo-call to Sirius and having a nice long discussion._

* * *

**(Harry)**

_Saturday, July 31, 1993_

_Ginny?_ Harry asked, as he slipped on his trainers, _Are you ready? It is just about time to go._

It was the morning of Harry's thirteenth birthday, a few minutes before they would take the Floo Network to the Enchanted Cauldron, where they would meet up with Hermione and her parents. Harry was wearing a buttoned-down shirt and jeans – a nice Muggle outfit he had bought in La Rochelle the previous day especially for this day.

The door to the bathroom opened and Ginny stood there. Harry smiled as he looked at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her ginger-red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a white flowered one-piece skirt that ended just below her knees. Ginny was never known for wearing skirts outside her school outfit, and it had taken a bit of persuasion from Harry before she would try it on and buy it.

"I'm so happy I convinced you to buy this dress," Harry said, as he walked over to her, and put his arms around her waist. "You look breathtaking. Might have to scare off pre-teen Paris boys though."

"They'll be quite jealous of you," Ginny said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "By the way, I need to punish you. You know I hardly wear skirts."

"I know," Harry said, "So, what is my punish –?"

Ginny leaned toward his lips and kissed him softly. She then backed away before he could return the kiss.

"Not fair," Harry said, "It is my birthday."

"Thirteen," Ginny said, "A teenager again. Oh, joy."

"Technically I am still twenty," Harry said.

"You're right," Ginny said, "Maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man. It is disgusting."

"Haha," Harry said, "Very funny."

Ginny giggled and kissed him again. This time she let him return the kiss, but he could only do so for a few moments before there was a knock on the door. Harry growled against Ginny's lips and backed up.

"Come in," Harry said, sighing.

The door opened and Sirius walked in.

"No Grim for my birthday this year?" Harry asked.

"I want to talk to you, birthday boy," Sirius said.

"Can't it wait until tonight?" Harry asked, "We're meeting Hermione and her parents -"

"At ten," Sirius said, "Which is ten minutes from now and the Floo Network will take a minute for each of you. Sit."

"What is this?" Harry asked, as he sat down on the bed beside Ginny, "Your God-fatherly advice for the day. 'Don't get lost in Paris? Don't fall of the Eiffel Tower? Be safe because more babies are concieved during visits to the city of love than anywhere else?'"

Harry cringed when Ginny smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Well... perhaps not that last one because I know better," Sirius said, "Are you going to Paris for your honeymoon? Because I could save that one for your wedding night."

"Dunno," Harry said, "If you want to talk, make it quick. We've planned on having lunch in the Enchanted Cauldron in a couple hours – reason we haven't eaten breakfast – and we're going to shop at Rue De Lumière, the market place behind the building first.."

"I want to apologize to you," Sirius said, "You are obviously still angry with me. I'm sorry I snapped in Azkaban. I know I could have messed up the plan, but Wormtail is out and he'll likely be on his way to Albania in less than a year."

"If Lucius Malfoy doesn't kill him first," Harry said.

"I have faith that won't happen," Sirius said, "Nobody suspects us. We got out with our lives and the mission is still underway. Harry, if you have been ignoring me this week because you think us making up will mean I want to go with you to Paris, that is not going to happen."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I forgive you. Can Ginny and I go now?"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but he frowned and nodded.

"Have fun," he said, "Happy birthday, kid."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Harry and Ginny walked out of the bedroom and headed for the fireplace.

* * *

**(Sirius)**

Sirius sighed as he walked out of the bedroom just in time to see Harry disappear in the fireplace through a flash of green fire. He walked over to the couch and stared at the fireplace, as the memory of the conversation that happened there flooded his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Friday, July 30__th__, 1993_

_Harry and Ginny's laughter echoed inside the living room from the beach. Sirius grinned as he looked through the window to see Harry chasing Ginny into the water. He looked at Amelia, who was curled up against him on the couch and smiled._

_"I'm kind of jealous of them, you know?" Sirius said, "In this timeline they are nearly twelve and thirteen_, _and they do not have to worry about finding someone to spend their life with, because they already did."_

_"I would have given anything if I could have realize I was in love with you at thirteen," Amelia said, "And asked you out to Hogsmeade then or convinced you to ask me out. Perhaps I wouldn't have had to listen to those stories at our wedding of you snogging a different girl every other day."_

_"I'm not sure if you wouldn't have been one of those different girls when I was thirteen," Sirius said._

_Amelia slapped him on the knee._

_"Oh, fine," Sirius said, "I'd probably have fallen in love with you at our first kiss like I did a few years later."_

_"That's much better," Amelia said, "So... what do you want to do tomorrow while the pups are away?"_

_"Hmm... make a pup of our own?" Sirius asked._

_Amelia backed away and looked up at him._

_"Is that just a ploy to get me in bed?" she asked, "Because you know how much I want that, Sirius."_

_"There might be a hidden motive in there somewhere," Sirius said, grinning._

_Amelia smiled and leaned toward him and kissed him. The power of her kiss knocked him back against the couch in a laying position, and he grinned when she crawled up to him and straddled her legs around his hips._

_"I suppose we could start on those pups tonight," Sirius said, "Though our other pups might think it weird if we did that on this couch. Perhaps that loveseat..."_

_Amelia giggled and kissed him again. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She nibbled against his bottom lip and he growled seductively..._

_… and the sound of a voice clearing their throat broke the moment._

_"Damn it, Remus," Sirius muttered._

_Remus' head was, indeed floating in the fireplace._

_"Is this going to happen every time I Floo call you Padfoot?" Remus asked, with a sigh._

_"Maybe," Sirius said, as Amelia backed off of him; he sat up and looked at his best mate. "What's up, Moony."_

_"Dora and I spoke to Albus today," Remus said, "And he said something that made me slightly worried. Well more than one thing."_

_"What's that?" Sirius asked._

_"First he asked me how Harry was doing since the break-out," Remus said._

_"Do you think he suspects Harry had something to do with it?" Sirius asked._

_"And Ginny and you, I'm sure," Remus said, nodding. "Sirius, exactly how much does Albus know about Harry and Ginny being from the future?"_

_"We refused to tell him anything that is going to happen," Sirius said._

_"He probably wouldn't have liked that," Remus said._

_"He likes to meddle," Sirius said._

_"Oh, he is probably planning on meddling," Remus said, "And sooner rather than later."_

_"Why?" Amelia asked, "What did he say?"_

_"Dora might have mentioned Harry and Ginny's plans to go to Paris," Remus said, sighing, "Obviously she thought it was an innocent statement since she doesn't know anything about their secrets. And Albus looked absolutely curious about it. He even asked if you two were going with them. We said no."_

_"Do you think Albus might follow them to Paris?" Sirius asked._

_"Why would he do that?" Amelia asked._

_"Who knows with him," Sirius said, "Like I said, he likes to meddle."_

_"He probably has plans to go to Paris, yes," Remus said._

_"Maybe we should warn Harry and Ginny," Amelia said, looking out toward the beach._

_"They aren't going to do anything that would make him curious, are they?" Remus asked. "I mean... he knows about their Soul-Bond, so he shouldn't be surprised by their childhood romance."_

_"No... they are going for leisure, for Harry's birthday," Sirius said, "They're not doing anything important to their mission."_

_"So... perhaps he was just curious as to their plans," Remus said._

_Sirius snorted. "I highly doubt that. He really wants to know what we're up to."_

_"Why do Harry and Ginny not want to tell him?" Remus asked._

_"I don't know yet," Sirius said, "They're not telling me. They promised to tell me why they didn't want to completely destroy the ring, so it might have something to do with that. But they haven't gotten around to telling me yet."_

_"Hmm... Horcruxes," Remus said,"Maybe they don't want Albus know about them."_

_"We've destroyed them all," Sirius said, "Except for one that will probably be made in the next year or so that we cannot stop because it would ruin everything Harry and Ginny are working for. But it can probably be destroyed the night of the graveyard incident."_

_"So... should we not worry about it, right now?" Remus asked._

_"Oh, we'll worry about it," Sirius said, "And well, we have an inside man at Hogwarts – you. You can keep an eye on Albus for us."_

_"I think I can do that," Remus said, "Well, I better get going and let you get back to – whatever you were about to do."_

_Sirius snickered, then cringed when Amelia smacked him upside the head._

_"Thank you for telling us about this," Amelia said._

_"You're welcome," Remus said, "Good night. Tell Harry happy birthday for me."_

_He then vanished from the fireplace. Amelia looked back at Sirius and frowned._

_"Do you think we should tell Harry and Ginny about this?" Amelia said._

_"Maybe later," Sirius said, "Now, where were we?"_

_Amelia grinned and stood up then walked toward their bedroom. Sirius panted jokingly like a dog, and hurried after her._

_Flashback ends..._

Sirius sighed and looked back at the fireplace. He hadn't told Harry and Ginny about Remus' suspicions yet. He had a better plan.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Amelia asked, as she walked into the living room.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking up at his wife.

"You didn't tell them about our suspicions about Albus, did you?" Amelia asked.

"No," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia?" Sirius replied, "How would you like to spend the day in Paris?"

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I want to take my beautiful wife to the City of Love," Sirius said.

"You want to spy on Harry and Ginny," Amelia said.

"No," Sirius said, "I want to make sure Albus Dumbledore doesn't spy on them."

Amelia sighed. "I heard Harry's plans. Sounds like they aren't going into actual Paris for a couple of hours. So we can eat breakfast first. Then I want to dress appropriate if we're going to spend the day in Paris."

"Deal," Sirius said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amelia said, "Because I loved the plans you had for us last night."

"Well," Sirius said, "What's to say we can't do that after we visit the City of Love?"

"You're going to tire me out so all I want to do is lay down when we get home, yes?" Amelia said.

"What can I say?" Sirius asked, "I love hidden motives."

* * *

**So... this didn't have the Paris visit, because I wanted to lay on the suspense just a little bit. That will come next chapter! Hope you liked this one!**


	13. The All Seeing Eye

**Chapter 13  
The All-Seeing Eye**

**Author's Note: The painting in the Louvre in this chapter does not exist – you'll see what I mean.**

**Useless Warning: Ye Followers of the Illuminati, I may offend you with this chapter. I apologize deeply. Please do not send your supporters after me.**

* * *

_Saturday, July 31__st__, 1993_

**(Harry)**

Harry's feet touched down onto hard ground and he walked forward. When the dust and soot vanished, he found Ginny waiting for him a few feet away. He walked over to her and looked around the restaurant. Le Chaudron Enchanté – also known as The Enchanted Cauldron – was a far more elegant and cleaner version of its sister site in London, the Leaky Cauldron, though. The building structure looked eerily similar, but it was decorated more like restaurants commonly seen in France.

There were several patrons sitting at tables, and others were shuffling in and out through doors close to the fireplaces. A sign near the door read: _Cette façon de Rue De Lumiere, _and a sign below that translated it into "This way to Rue De Lumiere (The Street Light)."

_The __Street Light,_ Ginny said, _Weird name for a shopping district._

Harry nodded. _Come on, let's go find Hermione and her parents. Hopefully they've found this place._

They walked toward the tables and looked around, searching for their friend. It only took a minute before Ginny pointed toward a table, where Hermione was sitting, reading what looked like a brochure. Harry and Ginny walked over to the table, and Hermione grinned when she saw them.

"Hi, guys!" she said, "Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling, as he and Ginny sat down, "Where's your parents?"

"Ordering things for a a mid-morning tea," Hermione said, "So, Harry. What do you want to do today? My parents agreed to go wherever you want. They're rather excited to see some wizarding sites. Can you believe I've been here three times, and never have I've seen this building or any other parts of wizarding Paris? The closest thing is paintings in the Louvre that have always been there, but the artists are actually wizards or witches. But... I mean, I've technically been a witch my whole life, haven't I? It is so weird to know this place has always been here."

"Maybe it is just because you didn't know what to look for," Harry said.

"Yes, I expect so," Hermione said, "But you haven't answered my question. Where do you want to go for your birthday?"

"Well, I thought we would visit the crudely named Street Light," Harry said, nodding toward the door that led to the market place, "have some lunch here in a couple of hours or so, then go out and visit Paris. I would like to visit the Louvre definitely. We'll find other things to do as well. And then tonight, I want to watch the sunset from the Eiffel Tower after I treat Ginny, you and your parents to dinner there."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "You don't have to pay for dinner."

"I want to," Harry said.

"Well... okay," Hermione said, "If my parents are okay with it."

The aforementioned couple walked over to the table and seemed to be arguing with each other.

"I was not looking at her, Helen!" Richard said.

"I saw you as we passed by her," Helen said, "For Pete's sake! She's only a few years older than Hermione, Richard!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing sweetheart," Richard said; he set down five cups of tea, as well as small jars of sugar and lemon slices, and a small jug of milk, and also a plate of French tea cakes, "Hello, Ginny, Harry. Happy birthday, young man."

"Thank you, Mr. Granger," Harry said..

"Your father was eyeing a girl over there that we passed by," Helen scoffed, "Doesn't help that most of the boys her age here are staring at her."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

Helen motioned across the restaurant and Harry saw a table where a family of all blondes, parents and two daughters, were sitting. Harry caught the eye of the older daughter and his eyes widened.

_Harry? _Ginny asked, _Is that – that's Fleur and Gabby and their parents!_

_Yeah, it is._

"Do you know them?" Hermione asked.

"We've met," Ginny said, with a grin.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry, who nodded.

"Mrs. Granger, you do not have to worry," he said, "The young lady your husband was eyeing is a part-Veela."

Hermione's eyes widened and she covered her mouth and giggled.

"What is a Veela?" Helen asked.

"They're basically Sirens, from the Greek myth stories," Hermione said.

"Ohh," Helen said. "That is very interesting."

"She was probably trying to look attractive to the the boys around her," Harry said, "And Mr. Granger probably walked in the middle of it. Once he walked out of it, he probably was back to normal."

"I expect she is part- or even quarter-veela," Ginny said, "Her mother doesn't seem like one, probably half, so perhaps her grandmother. Her sister is too young just yet to get those powers."

"Are Veela dangerous?" Richard asked.

"Probably not those girls," Harry said, "But full-blown Veela – well, like Hermione said, you know what the Sirens were like – half-women, half-birdlike creatures."

Richard shuddered.

"That is why you should never go on looks alone," Harry said, and Ginny snickered.

"Wise phrasing, young man," Richard said.

Harry saw Ginny looking at Fleur and Gabrielle, and she looked deep in thought.

_Is it weird that I want to introduce myself to them? I mean, I know we'll see them next year. It would be weird to introduce ourselves now._

_I'd probably look like another boy trying to hit on Fleur or her sister._

Ginny slapped Harry on the knee under the table, and Harry tried to hide his grin by drinking a bit of tea.

_Prat. But... you do bring up a good point. Would their powers work on you? Or would they be canceled by our Bond?_

_Or completely opposite. Would their powers work, and make you absolutely jealous you might hurt them._

_Harry, they're still family to me... and hopefully will still be. I could never hurt them._

_Unintentionally, Ginny._

_Oh... yeah, right. Hmm... well, I don't want to test that out right now._

_No, me either._

After the mid-morning tea, Harry, Ginny and the Grangers headed toward Rue De Lumiere. Unlike Diagon Alley, there was no brick wall in between the restaurant and the marketplace. Outside the back door of the restaurant was a lovely little flower garden with another dining area. A walkway led through a sold-white brass kissing gates and into the marketplace. Like Diagon Alley however, the marketplace was one long cobbled pathway, with many stores on either side of the path.

At the far end was a large white building that resembled Gringotts, and actually happened to be the Paris branch of the bank. This was their first destination so that Hermione and her parents could exchange Muggle money for wizarding Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

Their first stop after Gringotts was, by Hermione's request, Le Forum Fantastique, the bookshop. Hermione bought books on Veela and Beauxbatons Institute.

Harry and Ginny were most interested in the Quidditch shop, and as soon as they walked into the store, they were surrounded by pink. The shop was half-dedicated to selling merchandise of France's main Quidditch team, the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, which had won many titles over the years. Their uniforms were all pink. Ginny bought a pink Quaffle so she could practice her catching and throwing while on holiday.

There was also a branch of Zonko's, the joke shop, where Harry and Ginny bought a few joke items for themselves, and a few for Fred and George, as well as Honeyduke's where most of the chocolate was versions of French delicacies. They bought a few for themselves, as well as Sirius, Amelia and Ron. All packages they bought in the shop had cooling charms so they wouldn't melt in the hot Paris summer heat.

For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they bought a panorama moving portrait of France, that looked as it if was taken from the Eiffel Tower, and showed a complete three-sixty shot of Paris, France as it went from day into night. They went to the owl post shop afterwards, and rented three package-specific owls to send to the Weasleys at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny wrote them a note saying they missed everyone, and that they were having fun and hoped everyone was well.

At half-past-twelve, they were back at the Enchanted Cauldron, where they enjoyed a nice lunch and talked about their holiday so far. At one point, Ginny and Hermione left and said they needed to go to the bathroom. When they came back they were smiling. It didn't take long for Harry to realize why. As Harry finished his lunch, a waitress came by with a large chocolate fudge sundae with a lit candle on the top.

"You two did this, didn't you?" Harry asked Ginny and Hermione, after a round of Happy Birthday.

"Girls don't always go off to the bathroom together, you know," Ginny said, grinning, as she stole a spoonful of ice cream from his bowl.

_I'm going to kiss you one for this later, _Harry said as he took a large bite of his sundae,_once we get away from Hermione's parents._

Ginny grinned and her giggles rang through Harry's mind.

After lunch, Harry, Ginny and the Grangers headed out into Paris, and decided to walk the streets toward various locations before they would go to the more famous landmarks of the grand city.

Their first stop was a large group of apartments, only visible to the occupants of the wizarding world. They reminded Harry of Black Manor. It turned out these buildings were a historical landmark in wizarding Paris. During Grindelwald's terrible reign as a Dark Lord, he had come through Paris wreaking havoc and looking for Muggleborn witches and wizards. A group of good purebloods, who believed in everything Grindelwald was against, took a group of twenty Muggleborn witches and wizards and their families in these apartments and hid them away for five years until the news broke out that Albus Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald and sent the Dark Lord to Nurmengard.

If the five tourists hadn't been admiring the Eiffel Tower from afar, as they walked down the street away from the apartments, they might have seen a rather familiar large black dog walking along the other side of a iron-wrought fence that separated the street from a large park, though they would not have seen his disillusioned mate walking behind him. .

* * *

**(Amelia Black)**

"Padfoot!" Amelia gasped, when the big black dog hiked its leg on a tree, "That is so rude!"

Padfoot emitted a noise that sounded like a barking laugh and walked behind the tree, then appeared around it again as his human form, Sirius, a moment later, still completely dressed.

"Did you have to mark that tree, Sirius?" Amelia asked, as she dropped the Disillusionment Charm.

"Yes," Sirius said, and when Amelia raised her eyebrows, he continued, "when nature calls, you know."

Amelia shook her head but couldn't help giving a chuckle. "Any scent of Albus?"

"No," Sirius said, "But there is soft pretzel vendor in the direction Harry and Ginny are going."

"No hot dogs?" Amelia asked.

"I thought I was only hot dog for you!" Sirius said, clutching his heart dramatically.

Amelia grinned and pulled Sirius toward her then claimed his lips with hers.

"Sirius," Amelia said, after backing away from a long kiss, "Why are we doing this? If Harry catches us, he'll never forgive you. He'll never forgive me! We should have just told him about Albus."

"You do not trust my stealthy Auror skills?" Sirius asked.

"I trust them," Amelia said, "I'm just more interested in working on those plans we made last night."

"I promise you we'll work on that," Sirius said, "You're still young, you know We'll have a baby if you truly want one."

"I do," Amelia said.

"Then we will," Sirius said, "For now we need to get back on the scent of our other pups."

Sirius pecked her on the lips again, then looked around before he moved away from Amelia and transformed back into Padfoot.

"Lead the way, big boy," Amelia said, with a sigh, as she Disillusioned herself again.

* * *

**(Harry)**

Four hours, and numerous visits to the attractions of Paris later, Harry, Ginny and the Grangers had followed the Rose Line – or Prime Meridian line – in Paris all the way to the famous art museum, the Louvre. It was decided they would spend a couple hours there before they would take the hour-and-a-half Boat Tour down the Seine River.

Harry gazed up at he large glass pyramid near the museum. It looked absolutely breathtaking as the sunlight reflected off of it.

"Say, Hermione," Richard said, as they arrived at the entrance of the building. "You've been here enough to know your way around, yes?"

"Um... yeah, I think so," Hermione said.

"How about you take your friends on a tour," Richard said, "and we meet back here in a couple of hours. Your mother and I will take our own tour."

"Are you sure, Daddy?" Hermione asked.

"You'll be fine," Richard said.

"Okay," Hermione said, then turned to Harry and Ginny, "Come on!"

Harry and Ginny followed Hermione across the large entrance hall and over toward one of the numerous painting galleries. Hermione took them around to her favorite paintings, including most of Leonardo Da Vinci's works.

"Some people say there is hidden codes in some of these works," Hermione said, "Like the Last Supper or Mona Lisa."

"Wizarding history says Mona Lisa was depicted as someone who was actually blonde," Ginny said, "And she was a veela who Leonardo was attracted to. But back then Veela were really feared, and if someone saw a portrait of her, they would have known Da Vinci knew a Veela. So she convinced him to paint her with black hair. I don't know if that is true... but Fleur told me that once."

"Who's Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"That Veela girl that accidentally put her powers on your father," Ginny said. "In our old timeline, she married my brother, Bill."

"So that is how you know her!" Hermione said, "Did they meet here in France or something?"

"Well... no," Harry said, "She'll be at Hogwarts next year for the big tournament. She was part of the tournament last time."

"Ohh," Hermione said, "She was quite pretty."

"Ron tried to ask her out in the old timeline, you know," Ginny said, "She was flirting with someone else, and he walked into her powers. He had a fancy for her for a while after that. The other you was quite annoyed by that."

"Oh," Hermione said, then her eyes went wide, "I didn't tell you, did I? I totally forgot. I was going to tell you last Sunday, before I left with Mum and Dad and I forgot."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Ron – err – kind of asked me out... unofficially," Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny asked. "When?"

"When you were making lunch on Saturday," Hermione said, "He asked me if I had permission to go to Hogsmeade, and he figured you two would go on a date or something there, and he didn't want to go to Hogsmeade alone. He said the Aurors will probably want us to go in pairs... and – well – we're going as a 'buddy system'."

"Brilliant!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get my hopes up," Hermione said, " I think the first trip is the day before Halloween. Anything could happen between now and then. He might change his mind."

"Are you kidding?" Ginny said, "No he won't."

"Don't jinx it!" Hermione hissed, "Just less than three months away, and I am already nervous."

"Fine, we won't talk about it anymore," Harry said, "Where to next?"

"Hmm," Hermione said, as she looked around, "Oh! We're near one of my favorite paintings! Has quite the story behind it. You might actually recognize it from something."

Hermione led Harry and Ginny into the next gallery, and down a short corridor, full of paintings, then they went over to one particular painting. Depicted in the painting was a large pyramid, though the very top portion was cut away and levitating above it with an eye inside it and light surrounding it.

"The All-Seeing Eye," Hermione said, "Supposed to be mythical in like... Illuminati legends. But it might remind you of something."

"You know," Harry said, as he looked at it. "It does remind me of something..."

"It is on the American Dollar bill," Hermione said.

"No, that isn't it," Harry said, shaking his head. "Ginny? What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Ginny said, "Well..."

"What are the three shapes in this painting?" Harry asked.

"Triangle... pyramid," Ginny said, "Circle for the eye. Squares?"

"Those are rectangles," Hermione said, "I see a bunch of straight lines – are those a shape?"

"Triangle, circle, and straight lines," Harry said.

He looked at Ginny whose eyes widened as she grinned. "Oh..."

"Yep," Harry said, "The Deathly Hallows."

As soon as he said those words, the left side of the painting leaped from the wall.

"Whoa!" Hermione said, "What the –?"

Harry looked around to see if any Muggles had noticed that, but they were the only three in the long corridor.

"There is something behind here!" Hermione said, and the portrait opened like a doorway, similar to those at Hogwarts, "This is impossible!" She looked back at Harry and Ginny. "Right?"

"It could be possible this is a wizard's portrait," Ginny said, "It opened with the password 'Deathly Hallows'."

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked.

"In a moment," Harry said, "I want to see where this leads."

"No, we shouldn't!" Hermione gasped, "We could get in terrible trouble."

"Obviously no Muggles can see this, Hermione," Ginny said, "Harry's right. This is a doorway to something. Let's go in."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Harry led the girls past the portrait and into a narrow, dark tunnel...

… and the portrait closed shut behind them.

* * *

**(Albus Dumbledore)**

Albus Dumbledore stood frozen in a mixture of wonder and shock. He was standing at the other end of the long corridor that Harry, Ginny and Hermione had gone down, and had hidden himself away from their sight. He had been following them all day to see where they were going, but he had never expected this. He didn't expect them to walk down this corridor – a corridor of paintings that belonged to the wizarding world, and no Muggles, besides those with Muggleborn witches or wizards, could enter.

Is this why Harry and Ginny had come to Paris?

He had been in front of that portrait of the All-Seeing Eye many times, and he had been through its passage once before many years ago.

Albus had never expected this from Harry and Ginny Potter. He never thought they would know anything about the secret of Harry's ancestral past... of his connections to the Three Brothers, known as the Peverells.

His mind reeled at the new wild possibilities. What exactly did the time-travelers, Harry and Ginny Potter, know about the Deathly Hallows?

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! What lies behind the All-Seeing Eye? Also... Will Sirius and Amelia find Albus? These answers and more coming up in the next chapter as Harry and Ginny conclude their trip to Paris, France. **

**The Deathly Hallows have a big part in Book 2 of this story. Especially the Elder Wand.**


	14. The Deathly Hallows

**Chapter 14  
The Deathly Hallows**

_Saturday, July 31__st__, 1993_

**(Harry)**

Harry was about to use a Light Charm, and ask Ginny and Hermione to do the same, but soon this need became obsolete. As soon as the portrait shut behind them, a number of sconces all along the walls of the long, narrow stone corridor lit up, giving off an eerie haunting aura. At the other end of the corridor, Harry could see an arched doorway.

"There is a room down there," Harry said. "There has to be."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said.

"We won't be in here very long," Harry said, "And if there is any sign of danger, we'll leave."

"Yeah, come on, Hermione," Ginny said, "One of your favorite paintings leads into a mysterious tunnel? Something to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked again.

Harry was about to do a quick explanation, when he saw something in the stone floor a few yards ahead of him. He walked forward, and Ginny and Hermione followed him.

"Is that one of those Rose Line markers?" Ginny asked, as she too saw the marking on the floor, "Like we saw on the way here?"

"No," Harry said, as he approached it, "But similar."

It was indeed similar to the brass disk markings of the Rose Line through the streets of Paris, but this was a golden disk. Etched into it was the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

"This definitely has something to do with the Hallows," Harry said.

"Look, there's more!" Hermione said, pointing ahead of them.

Indeed, there were at least half-a-dozen more along the stone floor of the corridor that led toward the archway. Harry hurried forward, then slowed down as he arrived at the archway. It was a wooden doorway, and at the center top of the arch, there was another carving of the mark. It seemed burnt into the wood.

Harry readied his hand to take his wand, then walked through the archway. His jaw dropped as he looked around.

They had come to a large stone room half the size of the galleries in the rest of the museum. Long tapestries, some of pure red color, some of pure black, and all had a golden Deathly Hallows symbol in the center of them, covered the walls on either side of the room. There were also several paintings and a few glass cabinets that resembled the trophy cabinets at Hogwarts. At the back of the room was a huge mural depicting three wizards on a bridge standing before a hooded skeletal figure that represented Death... the Tale of the Three Brothers. Smaller murals around the large one depicted the three fates of the brothers – murder, suicide, and natural death - and had the symbol of the Hallow they carried.

In the center of the room was three large mannequin like statutes of the three brothers. One statue held out a wand that represented the Elder Wand, one had his palm flat out, as a representation of the Ressurection Stone floated inches above it. And the the third had a stone like representation of the Invisibility Cloak draped over one shoulder.

"This is amazing!" Hermione said, as she walked over to a glass cabinet, "A book! Are those... runes?"

Harry walked over to the cabinet, and sure enough he saw a very old copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard opened to one particular story, told in runes.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers," Harry said.

"You can read that?" Hermione asked, gaping at Harry.

"No," Harry said, "But I know the story."

"Wait," Hermione said, as her eyes traveled around the room, "'The Tale of the Three Brothers?' As in... the tale by Beedle The Bard?"

"So you have read it?" Harry asked.

"I read it after I read Bartemius F. Able's stories," Hermione said, nodding, "Just to see if other fairy tales like the Soul Bond could be real. I never would have expected -"

"- that the Tale of the Three Brothers is a true story?" Harry asked.

"It is?" Hermione asked, "But that is impossible! It talks of Death as an actual being... of a stone that can bring people back from the dead."

"It doesn't bring people back from the dead, Hermione," Harry said, "The Ressurection Stone only shows echoes of the dead – kind of like portraits – except they don't want to come back from the dead."

"H-how do you know that?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded before she walked over to one of the paintings.

"I used it in the last timeline," Harry said, "Because I thought I was going to die."

Hermione's mouth opened slowly as she looked at Harry.

"The Ressurection Stone is part of three objects known as the Deathly Hallows," Harry said, "There is also the Cloak of Invisibility, which makes you invisible from your enemies. Nothing can penetrate the cloak. You could even hide from death, like the third brother did for a long time before he passed it onto his son and passed away. The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in the world and can only be passed on through defeating the wizard who owned it before."

"How do you defeat an unbeatable wand?" Hermione asked.

"Surprise, mostly," Ginny said, "Murdering the owner in their sleep is one of them."

Hermione visible shuddered. "All three of these objects exist? Have you ever seen all three?"

"You've seen two of them, Hermione," Harry said, smiling, "And I also own two of them."

"What?" Hermione asked, "You own two –?"

"The Ressurection Stone was part of the ring Horcrux I destroyed a few weeks ago," Harry said. "And the cloak -"

"Harry, come here!" Ginny said.

Harry took his wand in his hand and ran over to Ginny. The way she called him over, he thought she was hurt, but she looked unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

Ginny pointed to the wall near them. Harry turned and looked. There was a large tapestry of a family tree. At the very top was Ignotus, Antioch, and Cadmus. Ginny pointed her finger down the tapestry below Ignotus' line.

"This tapestry seems to be magically updated," she said, "Just like the Hogwarts book."

Harry followed Ginny's finger down to the very bottom of the tree, where it showed James Potter with a line connected to "Lily Potter (formerly Evans)" and both connected to Harry's name. Connected to Harry's name was "Ginny Potter (formerly Weasley)". He looked up at Cadmus Peverell's line, and saw names like Salazar Slytherin connected through marriage, that led to the Gaunts and finally Tom Marvolo Riddle himself. Harry shuddered at the fact that he and Voldemort were very distantly related.

"The Peverells?" Hermione asked, "Who are they?"

"The Three Brothers," Harry said.

"Wait," Hermione gasped, "Then that means – does that mean –? H-Harry? You're related to the Three Brothers?"

"I'm the direct bloodline of Ignotus Peverell," Harry said, "who was given the Invisibility Cloak."

"Invisibility Cloak," Hermione whispered, and her face glowed in recognition.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said, "My Cloak is Death's Cloak of Invisibility. A Deathly Hallow."

"So... you have the Stone and the Cloak," Hermione said, "But I've never seen the stone. You said I've seen two of them."

Harry led Hermione over to the one of the statues in the center of the floor. He then pointed to the stone representation of the wand in one of the statue's hand. Hermione looked at it and her eyes widened as she looked at Harry.

"But – that," Hermione said, "that looks like Headmaster Dumbledore's wand."

"Because it is Headmaster Dumbledore's wand," Harry said. "Throughout the history of the wizarding world, duels have been won and lost because of this very wand. Gellert Grindelwald had the wand at one point."

"The Dark Wizard Dumbledore defeated?" Hermione asked.

"Correct," Harry said, "And Dumbledore won the wand from Grindelwald."

"What happens if you own all three?" Hermione asked. "Anything? You get a prize for finding all three? Trip to Paris or something?"

"You become the Master of Death," Harry said. "Remember when I said I nearly died in the old timeline?"

Hermione nodded.

"I did die," Harry said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But... you're here!"

"I died," Harry said, "But at that point I owned the Elder Wand, just like I owned the Stone and Cloak. Voldemort thought he owned the wand – he held it, he never owned it – and he tried to kill me with it. But because I owned the wand, I was the Master of Death. I truly believe Death exists as an entity out there somewhere. Because Death is the reason I am alive. If I did not own all three of the Hallows at that moment, I'm sure I would have died. Being the Master of Death gave me a free pass. Maybe just once... maybe it will happen again. But that is how I survived."

"And that is how he'll survive in the graveyard," Ginny said, "He just needs to get the Elder Wand."

_Well, _Harry said, _that is the best way I'll survive. The other way is the fact that you and I have to die together to really be dead, but..._

_It was just a theory, Harry. We don't exactly want to test that theory out._

"So you have to ask Dumbledore to give it to you?" Hermione asked.

"Ask him?" Harry asked, "I cannot ask him for the wand. It can only be passed on through duels."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "You cannot kill Dumbledore!"

"I don't need to," Harry said, "I just need to disarm him."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione said, "Law of the Wand. Disarm the wand and it becomes yours if you do not give it back to the owner."

"Exactly," Harry said.

"But... how are you going to disarm him?" Hermione asked.

"Element of surprise," Harry said, "I just have to figure out how to surprise one of the greatest wizards in the world."

"Right," Hermione said. "Well... we better get going. We've been away from my parents for a good hour and a half now. They'll be expecting us in another half-hour, and there are still places we can look around."

"Well, Hermione," Ginny said, after they returned to the portrait and walked back into the main part of the museum. "You know how you said you wanted to do something not very many people have ever experienced in this world?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"How many people do you think have been in there?" Ginny asked, nodding back where they came from.

Hermione looked thoughtful then giggled. "Probably not very many."

"Well, there you go," Ginny said, as she began to laugh as well.

This only caused Harry to laugh because it was so contagious.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Harry, Ginny and the Grangers were making their way to one of the tour boats on the Seine River.

"Labeled 'the most romantic river cruise in the world', huh?" Ginny said, as she looked at a large sign near the dock that led onto one of the boats.

She looked back at Harry and grinned, and Harry felt warmth in his cheeks.

"Richard and I have been in Paris a total of six times ever since we've been married," Helen said, "We always come on these tours every visit."

"Sometimes more than once per visit," Richard said, "We love Paris. Our little Hermione was actually conceived here in Paris. Or we're almost sure she was."

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped. "They do not want to know that. And neither do I..." She shuddered. "I like to think a stork dropped me off at our doorstep."

"You're too smart to think like that, sweetheart," Helen said.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione muttered, "If you two want to go to your usual romantic spot on these boats, I'll spend time with Harry and Ginny."

"Okay, dear," Helen said, "Have fun."

"Don't fall in the river," Richard said, "Don't want to melt!"

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped again, and glared at Harry and Ginny who were snickering.

Richard grinned and walked off with his wife to one side of the boat. Hermione groaned and led Harry and Ginny to a group of seats with an amazing view of the river.

"Your parents are so sweet, Hermione," Ginny said, as she sat down between Harry and Hermione.

"Paris always makes them so mushy," Hermione said, with a sigh.

"It is the city of love, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe Ron will take you here sometime," Ginny said, "Or vice-versa."

"Don't jinx it!" Hermione growled.

"And maybe you'll bring your children here and tell them that one of them was conceived here," Ginny said, grinning.

"Ginevra Molly... Weasley!" Hermione growled.

"Only when I am angry at Harry," Ginny said, snickering.

Harry grinned and looked toward the shore, as he watched the line of people coming onto the boat. Then he saw a black dog sitting near the entrance to the dock.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, turning back to Ginny, then nodded back toward the dock, "Does that dog look familiar?"

"What dog?" Ginny asked.

"There!" Harry said, then turned – the dog was gone, "I swear I saw a dog."

"What kind of dog?" Ginny asked.

"A big black dog," Harry said.

"Sirius is with Amelia, Harry," Ginny said.

"Well, if it wasn't him, it was the Grim!" Harry said.

"I'll make sure you have the best time over the next twenty-four hours then," Ginny said, grinning.

"Ha ha," Harry said. "I swear I saw a big black dog."

"And I'm telling you Sirius is with Amelia," Ginny said, "Why would he be here?"

"To spy on us?" Harry asked.

"Did you talk to him like I asked you to do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Not exactly," Ginny said, and Harry glared at her, "He apologized, and you basically said 'Fine, I accept your apology, can me and Ginny go to Paris now?' Does that sound like a good acceptance?"

"He had to apologize to me ten minutes before we came here," Harry said, "On my birthday of all days! I'll sit down and talk to him, but I accepted his apology. I did... and he seemed okay with it. Can we just enjoy this cruise?"

"Will you talk to him in the next twenty-four hours?" Ginny asked.

"I did not see a Grim!" Harry scowled.

Ginny snickered and Hermione giggled as well.

"I didn't," Harry muttered.

"So maybe you saw a stray," Ginny said, "Padfoot isn't the only big black dog in the world."

"I suppose not," Harry said.

"So don't worry about it," Ginny said, and grinned when the boat began to move. "Can we focus on the tour? I wanted to go on this tour because it is romantic."

"Blah," Hermione groaned.

Ginny snickered again before she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, then entwined her fingers through his.

* * *

**(Sirius)**

Padfoot retreated into a nearly vacant public girl's restroom near the tour boats, and transformed back into Sirius. Amelia was waiting for him there.

"Damn it!" Sirius growled as he walked out of the bathroom with Amelia.

"What's the matter?" Amelia asked.

"I think Harry saw me," Sirius said. "He was talking to Ginny and Hermione, then he turned at the right moment and I swear he saw me. He looked back at Ginny and I ran back here."

"Do you think he knows it was you?" Amelia asked.

"Either me, another loveable stray, or a Grim," Sirius said.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Amelia said, "Sirius, can't we –?"

"No," Sirius said, "Not until Harry and Ginny are on their way back to the Enchanted Cauldron."

"But we haven't even sniffed out Albus since we left the Louvre!" Amelia said, "Maybe he left Paris."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Sirius," Amelia said, "You're being paranoid. Albus is a good man."

"He wants something from Harry and Ginny," Sirius said. "I'm going to find out what. He is obviously here because he thinks they're up to something instead of on a nice little birthday date. I just know it. I mean – who stalks two children like that?"

"Sirius," Amelia said, "We're stalking two children like that."

"We're chaperones," Sirius said, "We're Harry's guardians. We have rights to. Albus only can stalk children from September to June."

Amelia chuckled. "He doesn't stalk students."

"Oh, and he was just passing by when we walked out of that broom closet in seventh year?" Sirius asked.

"I... completely forgot about that," Amelia said.

"Hidden motives, Amelia," Sirius said, "That man is the master at them."

"What hidden motive did he have to catch us snogging?" Amelia asked.

Sirius frowned and tried to think of an answer. Then he grinned. "The Marauders hadn't had points taken from them that week. He was probably feeling irresponsible."

Amelia snickered and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So... what do you want to do for the next hour and a half?" she asked.

"Find more trees to mark?" Sirius asked.

Amelia laughed out loud, and only stopped when Sirius kissed her again.

* * *

**(Harry)  
****  
**Harry was hoping to get a romantic moment on the tour boat with Ginny, but it was so crowded with tourists, someone probably would have seen them and thought it was strange that two kids their age were doing so. He vowed to himself that, even if he had to put privacy charms on them, he would have his romantic moment with her there in Paris.

Sunset wouldn't come until about half-past-eight. It was planned they would go to the restaurant at the Eiffel Tower at seven, which was a couple hours away after the tour was finished.

So they went to one of the Muggle shopping districts near the tower, and Ginny and Hermione found a pre-teen and teenage clothing portion in a shop. Harry bought a couple of shirts, and Ginny forced him to sit down outside the girl's changing rooms while she showed him a few outfits she tried on. She usually hated skirts and dresses, but she actually found a few she liked. Hermione convinced her parents to buy her a nice dinner party type skirt that was in her favorite color, periwinkle blue. Ginny also bought Hermione another one-piece skirt especially for her "unofficial" Hogsmeade date with Ron and assured her that Ron would love it.

Finally, it was time to make their way up to the second floor of the Eiffel Tower. As Harry looked around, he knew this would be a perfect view of the sunset. But first... they would have dinner. Suddenly, Hermione gasped.

"There's a new restaurant here," she said, "Mum, Daddy, look!"

Hermione was pointing at a small extravagant restaurant tucked in behind another one.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "I... don't think it is new."

"I've never seen it before," Hermione said.

"It is a wizarding restaurant," Ginny whispered.

"Oh!" Hermione said, then looked at her parents, "Can we go there?"

"It is probably a lot less expensive then Le Jules Verne Restaurant," Richard said, "Sure."

"Daddy, Harry wants to pay for us," Hermione said, "He's offered it."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Richard asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Well... okay," Richard said.

"Le Jules Verne," Ginny said, as they passed the Muggle restaurant, "Is that a historical person?"

"An author," Hermione said.

"That restaurant is quite expensive for dinner," Richard said, "Best for couples... not families."

"I'll take you there on your birthday, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and nodded. The five headed over to the wizarding restaurant, called "Le Lisette".

"Le Lisette," Hermione said, as they walked into the restaurant, "I've heard of that name. Lisette de Lapin. She was a witch convicted of witchcraft by Muggles, and was supposed to be executed, but she vanished mysteriously the night before her execution."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and her parents sat down at a table and an English-speaking waitress came over and they ordered their meals. The waitress said it would take half-an-hour, which was perfect to Harry since they had an hour-and-a-half until sunset.

"So, Harry," Helen said, "Have you had fun today on your birthday?"

"One of my best birthdays ever," Harry said.

"Good," Helen said, "There was... er... something I've been meaning to ask you all day."

"Mum," Hermione said, "Don't."

"You can ask me," Harry said, as he looked from Helen to Hermione, who frowned.

"You and Ginny seem quite close," Helen said, "Taking her on a holiday like this and here for Paris, and what sounds like a nice evening for her birthday...forgive me, but it is almost like you two are a couple."

"We – er – sorta are," Harry said, "Not really boyfriend and girlfriend, but we've promised ourselves to each other."

"I told you, Mum," Hermione said, "These two are meant for each other. They just know they're perfect for each other. It is hard to explain..."

"I'm only asking because we heard about arranged courtships," Helen said. "I've heard they're rather popular in the wizarding world."

"If anyone arranged our courtship, we did," Ginny said. "As Hermione said, it is rather hard to explain, but both Harry's godfather and my parents both understand it and support it. Mostly. So we do kiss occasionally... but we're mostly just... better than best friends who are growing into being a couple."

"I told them that," Hermione said.

"Well, I do think it is wonderful," Helen said, "I do hope it works out, and if it does than that is great. Just... make sure you two are happy together. Your teen years can get complicated in the romance stage."

"Believe me," Harry said, "We know. We're ready for – err – complicated."

"Yeah," Ginny muttered.

_Great, _Ginny said,_I'm just as scared of these two finding out we're planning on getting married soon, as I am telling Mum and Dad._

_Yeah... I just hope they don't think it is weird. It seems they're already jumpy about Hermione's involvement in the wizarding world. Bonds and the works would just confuse them._

The conversation turned into more innocent things. And none noticed the old wizard sitting in a hidden corner of the restaurant, nor a witch or wizard heading in his direction

* * *

**(Sirius)**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and her parents may not have noticed Albus, nor Sirius or Amelia for that matter, but the Blacks did notice him. Albus didn't even notice them until they sat down at his table.

"Minister Black," Albus said, "Sirius... I am surprised to see you here."

"We're not surprised to see you here," Sirius said, "We've been following you around all day, while you have been following them -" he nodded in Harry and Ginny's direction, "- nice privacy charm around this table by the way... but it seems you've only made it affect them, and nobody else."

"I may have overlooked something, yes," Albus said.

"Exactly what are you doing here, Albus?" Amelia asked. "Sirius and I could arrest you for stalking, you know."

"I was most concerned when I heard the Potters were going to be out on their own in Paris," Albus said.

"They're with Hermione and her parents, as you can see," Sirius said.

"Hermione nor her parents could protect them if Lucius Malfoy or Peter Pettigrew confronted them," Albus said.

"Oh, you're not fooling me," Sirius said, "Malfoy and Pettigrew? They're nowhere near Paris, I'm sure! Cut the crap, Albus! Why are you stalking my godson and his mate? All three of us know what is so special about those two, so don't lie to us."

Albus sighed and looked at Sirius through his eyeglasses.

"Do you remember James Potter's Invisibility Cloak?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Harry has it. You borrowed it from James, shortly before he died, and you kept it until you gave it to Harry. Surely you're not stalking my godson to take a family heirloom of his."

"Do you know exactly how far that family heirloom goes back?" Albus asked.

"No," Sirius said, "Probably not."

"You know much of Harry and Ginny's secrets," Albus said, "I know another one. I wonder if they have told you about this one. Tell me, Sirius, is there something Harry has been hiding from you."

"He promised to tell me one thing," Sirius said, "He just hasn't gotten around to it. What does this have to do with you?"

"Ask Harry about the Deathly Hallows, Sirius," Albus said, "And you'll get your answer. Good evening, Sirius, Minister. I will take my leave from the Potters."

"Just like that?" Sirius asked. "No walking up on them while invisible and demanding answers from them?"

"I already have the answer to the question I seek," Albus said, "Tell Harry I wish him luck with his quest. Tell him if he wants something from me, he needs to come speak to me."

Albus stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Sirius looked at Amelia, who looked gobsmacked.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Sirius asked, "The Deathly Hallows? Have you ever heard of those?"

"No," Amelia said, then her eyes widened as she looked past Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius turned around and saw Harry and Ginny standing there.

"I knew I saw you," Harry said, "What are you two doing here?"

"We should have warned you about something earlier, Harry," Sirius said, "Sit down while you wait for your meal. You're not going to like this."

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Ginny. After a moment, Harry sighed and sat down at the table. Ginny sat down with him.

"All day today," Sirius said, "You have had somebody following you."

"Yeah, you," Harry said.

"No," Sirius said. "Professor Dumbledore followed you. We followed him. He was sitting here, but he just left before you walked over. He was under a privacy spell. We finally caught up to him here and demanded he tell us what he wanted with you."

"Did you get an answer?" Ginny asked.

"Albus," Sirius said, "He said it had something to do with something called the Deathly Hallows."

Harry's eyes widened and he covered his face with his hands.

"And he said if you wanted something from him," Sirius said, "You needed to talk to him."

"Damn it," Harry swore, then lowered his hands and looked at Ginny.

"I don't know how, Harry," Ginny said, "If he was following us, he must have seen us -"

"Damn it!" Harry swore again, "That meddling – what am I going to do now?"

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Amelia asked, "What are the Deathly Hallows?"

Harry frowned and he looked back at Sirius and Amelia, then began to tell them everything.

* * *

**(Harry)**

An hour later, as the sun began its descent below the horizon, Harry and Ginny stood near a fenced edge of the Eiffel tower, with Sirius, Amelia, Hermione and her parents. Harry's arms were wrapped around Ginny, and she had her back to his chest, and her head tucked into his neck.

_So... Sirius and Amelia know now, _Ginny said.

_Yep._

_They know you need to Dumbledore's wand before you can face Voldemort._

_Yep. Unite the Deathly Hallows and hope I get another free pass from Death._

_And Dumbledore knows you want it._

_Yep._

_Harry? How are you going to get the Elder Wand now?_

_I'm going to defeat Albus Dumbledore... when he least suspects it._

_When is that, Harry?_

_I have absolutely no idea._

Harry sighed as he kissed Ginny's hair and looked over at Sirius, who was holding Amelia.

"Sirius?" he said.

"Yeah, kid?" Sirius replied.

"I didn't really forgive you this morning," Harry said, "I was in a rush, and I wanted to get out of there. I really didn't care about what you had to say. You now understand what I am working against. Malfoy is out, and I have to hope he doesn't do anything to mess up Pettigrew's mission. And now I have to figure out how to deal with Dumbledore. Everything is working against me right now. Please don't make my life any more difficult than it already is. I just want to get through now until I have to go into that graveyard without unpredictability. One wrong thing and everything is going to blow up for me and Ginny's plans. Two things are already not in my favor. I need to get them back in my favor. I'm going to need your help with that."

"I think I can do that," Sirius said. "I promise not to make it any more harder than it already is."

"Good," Harry said. "Then now I can honestly forgive you."

Sirius smiled. Harry buried his face into Ginny's hair.

_That was very nice of you, Harry._

_I don't need to worry about that anymore. I have many other things to worry about now._

_Yeah. Harry? I love you._

_I love you too, Ginny. Thank you for making this one of my best birthdays ever._

Ginny smiled and turned her head to him. Harry kissed her softly as the sunset disappeared under the horizon.

* * *

**Well... there you go! The visit to Paris is over. Harry and Ginny's visit might not be more than a paragraph or two... or perhaps only a dinner scene at the restaurant. We'll see.**

**I almost had Dumbledore confront Harry and Ginny in the "Room of the Three Brothers", as I like to call it, but I wanted a confrontation between Sirius and Albus.**

**I'm sure there are some readers who believe I am making Dumbledore out as the bad guy. He is not the bad guy. He is just not going to give up the Elder Wand easily. Remember... not everyone is either a good person, or a bad person... almost everyone except for truly evil people, are either good people with bad qualities, or bad people with some possibly redeeming qualities. Dumbledore is that first category. When is that confrontation going to come? Some time between now and the graveyard scene. – blows raspberry –**

If Hermione's parents discussion with Harry and Ginny about them being a couple seemed awkward... good... because I felt awkward writing it. I was cringing for Harry and Ginny.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Next chapter... Will most likely be a transition chapter. Holiday and honeymoon ends in a time-skip (really... nothing BIG happens until they get back home)... Unless I change my mind, there are two more chapters until the summer is over and third year officially begins!**


	15. August Rush

**Chapter 15  
August Rush**

**Author's Note: Multiple reviewers have told me about the the ritual in the graveyard and Voldemort having Harry's blood is what saved Harry's life. I know this. However... this is what is going on. I don't know if this will be thoroughly explained like this in the story so here you go:**

**Harry is not sure if the exact ritual will happen again, or if the process will not work exactly right because he plans on defeating Voldemort the night he gets a body back – like... minutes after he gets his body back. The process might not be complete then... he is not going to take that chance, so he needs another outlet to survive that night – hence the Deathly Hallows and Master of Death.**

**There is a reason this story is subtitled "Fighting Fate"... Voldemort is not the main enemy in this story. Fate, and in essence, Death is. Voldemort is an enemy, but Harry's hoping the showdown when they meet in the graveyard is their last one. Harry is trying to change things, and things are working against him. If Fate is already working against him, he needs to change his own plans. Therefore... the Master of Death scenario.**

**In other news, in Canon Durmstrang is in Norway. In Chapter 10 I said Narcissa, Draco, and Tonks' parents were moving to Bulgaria. I have changed it to Norway.**

**Also, I am doing something in this chapter that was never mentioned in the books, nor in many fan-fiction: mentioning Percy's birthday – which is also in August!**

* * *

After Harry's birthday passed, there were still two weeks before Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia would return home from their holiday/honeymoon. On the second of August, they received news from home.

Sirius received owl post from both Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. In Tonks' letter, she reported that the training for the Hogwarts guards were underway and was scheduled to be nearly finished by the time Sirius would return to work on the seventeenth of August. She also told him she received a letter from her parents, which said they were in Mo i Rana, Norway, which was apparently somewhere near Durmstrang Institute.

In Kingsley's letter, he reported that Rufus Scrimgeour was "behaving" in his substitute role as Minister of Magic, and was currently helping Kingsley head the search for Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, though there was no luck whatsoever, except for a few apparent witness sightings that went absolutely nowhere. Scrimgeour had met with the Muggle Prime Minister and told him about the break-out. Muggle media now had Malfoy and Pettigrew's pictures all over televisions and newspapers, and many Muggles were confused as to why there was no information as to where Malfoy and Pettigrew had escaped from. Kingsley also said that Rufus said the Muggle Prime Minister wanted a meeting with Amelia as soon as she was available.

Mrs. Weasley and Ron both talked to Harry and Ginny – at different times – via Floo calls. Mrs. Weasley thanked the pair on their thoughtful gifts and told them the portrait of Paris was now hanging in their sitting room. She also asked if they were still planning on going over to the Burrow, and Ginny promised they would be there for the last ten days of the month. Mrs. Weasley said she was planning on taking everyone school shopping during Harry and Ginny's visit.

Ron said he was trying his best not to go through their gift of chocolate too quickly, and demanded to know how their Paris visit with Hermione went. He also told them about his plans to invite Hermione over to the Burrow for at least part of Harry and Ginny's visit. He explained Mrs. Weasley's suggestion of inviting her over for last few days of August leading to the first of September, a Wednesday, and that Mrs. Weasley would make sure Hermione was on the Hogwarts Express come the first of September.

Harry and Ginny both wanted a couple of carefree weeks for the end of their La Rochelle holiday, so they did not think about the Deathly Hallows, Voldemort or Malfoy and Pettigrew at all. The first week of August, Sirius and Amelia toured ten marketing villages in seven days, and Harry and Ginny went on two of the days, but for the other five days that week, they stayed at the summer-house.

However, they too found ways to keep them occupied. When they weren't swimming, they were still keeping up their exercise routines. They would jog down the beach or around La Rochelle, which always lasted a few hours. When they finished jogging, they would relax back on the beach at the summer-house, or in the water. They would toss the Quaffle back and forth to help Ginny with her passing, though it was always on the ground since they did not bring their brooms. They also practiced their dueling skills on each other.

On August 11th, Ginny's twelfth birthday, Harry and Ginny returned to Paris for the afternoon. Sirius was worried that people might react strange to two children being in Paris without parents or guardians, but remembered a spell similar to Confundus Charms. The spell would make everyone think Harry and Ginny were in their late teens instead of twelve and thirteen.

Harry and Ginny went to Paris in the late afternoon, had another romantic boat ride on the Seine River, before they made their way to the Eiffel Tower for dinner at Le Jules Verne. Earlier that day, Harry had gone into La Rochelle and made a call to the restaurant and reserved a table for two for Potter at seven-o-clock. Harry surprised Ginny with a small birthday cake made by the restaurant, and big enough for both of them to enjoy. He gave her a silver and peridot – her birthstone - bracelet he had found in La Rochelle

During their last visit to Paris, they discovered that the Le Lisette restaurant had a fireplace connected to the Floo Network. So after dinner, they were able to spend a bit of romantic time at the Eiffel Tower in each other's arms while sharing brief passionate kisses and enjoying the view of Paris.

* * *

**(Harry)**

_August 15__th__, 1993_

At noon, after Harry, Ginny Sirius and Amelia packed up their luggage and sent it back to Potter Manor, they locked up the house and Sirius and Amelia placed new protective enchantments on it to hide it from wandering Muggles. Harry apparated with Sirius, and Ginny apparated with Amelia, and they arrived back at on the sidewalk just outside the manor in Northampton.

When they walked into the house, Dobby and Melina were waiting for them just inside.

"Welcome back Master Harry and Lady Ginny!" Melina said, as she hugged Harry and Ginny around the middle, "Sir Sirius and Madam Amelia. Melina hopes your holiday and honeymoon were well."

"Quite lovely," Ginny said, "But we're happy to be back. How was your compatibility process?"

"Very good!" Melina said, and Dobby nodded energetically, his ears flapping around.

"So you both are ready for your – err – what was it called?" Harry asked.

"Mating ceremony," Melina said, "Melina and Dobby are ready. Today if Master wishes. Melina has been preparing ceremony clothes for herself and Dobby, as is custom during the compatibility process."

_Ceremony clothes? _Ginny asked, _Aww, I can't wait to see those._

"How about this evening?" Harry asked, "We can have a nice dinner to mark the occasion?"

"It is custom for the mates to make dinner for the witnesses of the mating ceremony," Melina said, "We will prepare a small feast for the four of you."

"Sounds good, Melina," Harry said, "We're just going to unpack now."

"Okay, Master," Melina said, "Oh, there is a pile of post in the kitchen for you that was not needed for immediate attention. Mostly for Sir and Madam, but Master and Lady's school letters arrived a few days ago, and there is some post from their friends."

"Thank you, Melina," Harry said, "Dobby. Looks like the both of you kept the house up and running. So good job."

Melina and Dobby bowed and vanished with a crack.

"Amy and I need to work on going through those presents we received from the wedding," Sirius said, "And see what that post is. Guess we should do that after we unpack."

Harry and Ginny went into the kitchen and looked through the post. There was letters from Neville and Luna, as well as birthday presents from Neville, and their Hogwarts letters. They unpacked their things in their bedroom, then looked through the letters from their friends and opened his presents. Neville, who wouldn't be able to attend Harry and Ginny's collective birthday party at the Burrow, gave Harry a book on Grade Three Magical Herbs and Plants, and gave Ginny an assorted bag of things for her garden, including seeds and fertilizer. Luna had been invited to the party, so she would give her presents then.

That evening, Harry brought down his Nimbus 2000 and decorated it with white ribbons he had found in the party room, where Melina and Dobby were decorating for their Mating Ceremony. Melina and Dobby joined Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia for dinner, where they had lively conversation and told the two house-elves about their honeymoon/holiday. Melina's ceremony outfit was a small, almost child-like wedding dress, and Dobby's was a small brown tuxedo.

"Melina and Dobby have written words for Master and Lady to say during this ceremony," Melina said, "As is per custom. Just add today's date."

She handed Harry and Ginny each a piece of parchment, and Harry set down the broom on the floor. Dobby and Melina stood on the opposite side of it away from Harry and Ginny.

"On this, the fifteenth of August in nineteen-ninety three," Harry said, reading from the parchment, "I, Harry James Potter -"

" – and I, Ginny Molly Potter," Ginny added.

" – and guests," Harry said, "are here as Master, Lady, and friends of Master and Lady, to witness the Mating Ceremony of house-elves Dobby and Melina. As Master of this house and both house-elves, I allow this union of two house-elves to take place and ask that Dobby and Melina profess their loyalty and faithfulness to each other and their Master and Lady."

"I, too," Ginny said, "as Lady of this house and both house-elves, ask this request from Dobby and Melina."

"We welcome Dobby and Melina to our family upon this confession" Harry said, "as we also will welcome all future offspring of this union as our own house-elves unless it is our wish to sell off those offspring, and accept them, too, as our own family. If Dobby and Melina accept our statements, may they entwine hands and jump over the ceremonial broomstick and be forever mated, even as they pass into the great meadow where all house-elves must go. May they understand that their hard-work and loyalty will always be accepted and welcomed by their Master and Lady. I wish them happiness and good luck as mates and future parents."

"I, too, wish them happiness and good luck," Ginny said, "and welcome both Dobby and Melina into our family."

Harry and Ginny looked up from their parchment, as Dobby and Melina entwined hands and jumped over the broomstick. White flowers appeared from the tip of Amelia's wand and showered over the two house-elves.

It was a rather strange sight to see the two house-elves share a kiss, but Harry also thought it was quite romantic.

"Congratulations, Dobby and Melina," Harry said.

Ginny, Sirius and Amelia echoed these statements.

"Go on you two and do whatever it is you do on your – err – honeymoon ritual," Harry said, "You two have the rest of the night off."

"Thank you, Master," Melina said, and Dobby echoed this statement.

The two house-elves took hands and vanished.

"That was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen," Ginny said.

"I think I'm going to ask for those outfits of theirs and make a little portrait of it to make the occasion," Amelia said.

"I might retire this broom soon," Harry said, as he picked up the Nimbus 2000, "and we can put it as part of that portrait or under it or something."

Sirius and Amelia cleaned up the party room with a wave of their wands. Harry and Ginny decided to take a moonlight swim in the pool before they retreated off to bed.

* * *

The week that separated Dobby and Melina's mating ceremony and the following weekend when Harry and Ginny would go to the Burrow until the end of the summer was rather eventful.

Harry and Ginny worked on their between-term homework together, and finished it up in three days. They practiced different Quidditch techniques, both as two Seekers, two Chasers, or Chaser versus Keeper.

Amelia was happily welcomed back into her regular role as Minister of Magic. Her first day back on the job, she met with the Muggle Prime Minister and discussed Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew and what her people were doing about it, as well as how to control it from the Muggle side, including expressly stating that no Muggle authorities should take action against the two criminals, and they should alert the special department of Wizards that were working with the Muggle police.

On his first day back, Sirius met up with the Aurors that were on the job and caught up with what was going on. So far they had been going around to the locations where there were witness sightings, but everything had come up either empty or false statements. Sirius also visited with Tonks and watched the Hogwarts guard training for a couple of hours and giving his advice on things that needed working on. He also made a list of locations of all secret passage ways in Hogwarts – except for the Shrieking Shack, so that no guards would run into Remus when he was a werewolf.

* * *

**(Harry)**

_August 22__nd__, 1993  
_  
For Harry and Ginny, it was interesting to watch Dobby and Melina work together during the first few days following their mating ceremony. They seemed to do things in unison, working on chores together without much need of communication. At odd hours of the day, they would take hands and vanish together to their home somewhere in the Manor – Harry and Ginny weren't exactly sure where this was, but they respected to leave it alone out of the house-elves privacy.

On Saturday, a week after the house-elves mating ceremony, and the day they would be going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, Harry and Ginny were at breakfast, when Dobby and Melina teleported in and served them their usual breakfast.

"Melina? Dobby?" Harry asked, finally deciding he was curious enough to ask, "Ginny and I were wondering something. We've noticed you've been rather odd since your mating ceremony. You two seem to communicate a lot better and you can do everything together. Is this something to do with your ceremony?"

"This is part of the honeymoon ritual, Master," Melina said, "Melina and Dobby took vows in the Elfish language bonding each to the other."

"Bonding?" Ginny asked, "Like mine and Harry's Bond?"

"Not exactly, Lady Ginny," Melina said, "It is rather similar though. Melina knows how Dobby feels and what Dobby wants her to do."

"Dobby also feels the same way," Dobby said.

"Melina and Dobby will be forever bound to each other and to their Master and Lady," Melina said, "but Melina and Dobby are also still in the honeymoon stage until we finish with the words Master and Lady requested of us."

"Which part?" Harry said, "We said a lot that night."

"Master and Lady welcomed Melina and Dobby's future offspring," Melina said, "This part of the ceremony guaranteed future house-elves from Melina and Dobby's union to work for Master and Lady after Melina and Dobby go into the great meadow."

"Wait... do you mean that the ritual won't be complete until you... become pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"That is correct, Lady Ginny," Melina said.

"We'd love it if you had children, but we didn't want to make it sound like an order," Harry said.

"It is not the fault of Master and Lady," Melina said, "It is a house-elf custom. When Millie and Melina's father mated, they too went through this process. It has and will always happen to house-elves that become mated."

"Well... how long does this usually take?" Ginny asked.

"It is unknown," Dobby said, "But if Dobby and Melina are successful while Master and Lady are at school, Dobby will personally give the news to Master and Lady."

"Well... er... good luck then," Harry said.

"Thank you, Master and Lady," Dobby said, and Melina echoed the statements.

"Will Melina see Master and Lady before school after they leave for Lady's other house?" Melina asked.

"Probably not," Ginny said.

"Then Melina wishes Master and Lady a pleasant end to the summer and a wonderful learning experience."

"Thank you, Melina," Harry said.

Melina smiled and she took Dobby's hand and they vanished.

"Well, at least we got answers," Harry said, as he started on his breakfast, "I was worried their mating ceremony had affected them badly."

"Seems like they know what they are doing," Ginny said, then frowned as she looked at her meal, "Harry? I was thinking of something. Melina probably died before we found out about Potter Manor last timeline, yes?"

"Most likely," Harry said.

"I wonder if she died because she had lost her purpose," Ginny said, "You hadn't returned to the house in so long and she gave up hope and passed away, perhaps."

"So now that she has purpose," Harry said, "being mated to Dobby and could be a mother soon..."

"We may have her around for quite a while now," Ginny said, "Good. I'd miss her too much. She's definitely part of the family."

"Yeah," Harry said, "She and Dobby are."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny packed their trunks with stuff they'd take to Hogwarts, including new outfits they had bought, and enough outfits to last the rest of the summer, they made their way down to the sitting room where Sirius and Amelia were cuddled on the couch.

"We'll be seeing you a week from tomorrow" Sirius said, as he got up to hug Harry and Ginny, "Molly put together a collective birthday party for you two and Percy next Sunday."

"But... Percy's birthday is today," Ginny said, "Why –?"

"Dunno," Sirius said, "I'm sure you'll find out when you get there."

Sirius pointed his wand at the two trunks and luggage bags, and they vanished to what Harry assumed would be the Burrow. Harry and Ginny each gave another hug to him and Amelia, then one at a time made their way to the Burrow via the Floo Network. Ron was in the sitting room waiting for them when they arrived and he jumped up and hugged Ginny, then one-arm hugged Harry.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "Been waiting for you."

"Oh, Harry, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked in from the kitchen, "There you are!"

"Hi, Mum," Ginny said, as Mrs. Weasley hugged her, "Is Percy here? I want to wish him a happy birthday."

"He's spending the day with Penelope and a few friends of his in London," Mrs. Weasley said, "Fred and George are spending the day with Angelina, Katie and Oliver. They'll all be home tonight, and we'll have a nice dinner tonight of a favorite dish of Percy's, and we'll have a collective birthday party next Sunday. Actually it was Ron's request."

"Hermione can't come until Sunday," Ron said, "and I thought it was pointless to have to big birthday parties in two weeks."

"So all three of you will celebrate your birthdays then," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, how about the two of you put up your things and tell us all about your time in La Rochelle and Paris, okay?"

"In Ginny's room?" Harry asked.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "As I promised."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, then hugged her.

"Mum," Ginny said, "Where is Hermione going to sleep if Harry's in my room? Or will Harry have to sleep in Ron's room?"

"Bill is on a big week-long trip in Egypt starting the morning after the collective birthday party," Mrs. Weasley said, "He'll be leaving that evening, so Hermione can sleep in his room. But it will only be for a couple days anyway. On Tuesday we're going to Diagon Alley to do your school shopping, then we're all going to spend the night in the Leaky Cauldron, so we don't have to be in a big rush to get you to the Hogwarts Express. Security is going to be quite mental that day so we want to be there with enough time to get to the platform."

_Ooh, _Ginny said, _just like last timeline! We'll have to rent a room to ourselves._

Yeah, should be fun.

"Okay," Ginny said, "Thank you for being so understanding about this."

"Harry is family," Mrs. Weasley said, "And I am just so happy to have you two home, if only for a few days."

"We're happy to be here," Ginny said, smiling.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well, go get unpacked," Mrs.. Weasley said, "Then we'll talk about everything."

Harry and Ginny nodded and picked up their trunks and luggage that was laying near the couch, then headed up the stairs to Ginny's room.

_Hmm, _Ginny said,looking at the bathroom before they went inside her room, _no more shared baths for a while._

_Does that mean I can watch you take your showers through our sight-share?_

_I knew you were going to say that, prat. Maybe... if you are lucky. Ooh, look! Daddy must have done it._

She was pointing to the bed which was now big enough to hold both of them comfortably.

_That was nice of him, _Harry said, as he put his trunk and luggage down on the other side of the room.

_Yeah... I just hope we can sleep in peace. Knowing Mum, she might check up on us every night. Means you have to watch yourself, Mr. Potter, and you know what I am talking about._

He did know. A few mornings ago, he had woken up to find that his hands were lightly holding Ginny's budding breasts as he woke up. Ginny had told him this was not the first time he had done it, and Harry said he was unaware he was doing it. They weren't sure if it was something to do with their Bond, because neither Harry or Ginny actually felt any reactions to his light groping. To Ginny, she felt the same as if he was holding her around her waist.

_We'll just have to sleep under blankets, _Harry said,_Then we won't have to worry about your Mum seeing it._

_Prat_, Ginny said, before walking over to Harry and wrapping her arms around him, _But you have a good point. I mean, it is just an accident, isn't it?_

_Yes, until I can actually feel the desire to touch them._

_Mmm... a little less than two years. Do you think we'll really be ready?_

_Ask me that in a couple of years._

_Deal. Love you, Harry. Always will._

_I love you too, Ginny._

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

**Okay, so this was just a transition chapter, and not too exciting. Just wanted to get from La Rochelle, back to England, then to the Burrow all in one chapter. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**Did you like Dobby and Melina's ceremony? Nearly hit a dead end with that one.**

**Next chapter... a few scenes of Burrow fun, including the collective birthday party, then Diagon Alley and the entrance of everyone's favorite non-Weasley ginger! If you know what I mean – wink, wink –**


	16. At The Burrow

**Chapter 16  
At The Burrow**

**Author's Note: This chapter starts shortly after the last chapter ended. This will not have Diagon Alley in it... that is saved for next chapter! All of this is Burrow stuff.**

**Edit: Fixed a number of mistakes, including a canon one.**

* * *

**(Harry)**

"Pawn to to E-4," Harry said.

The conversation between Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley took a good hour or so. Afterward, Harry, Ginny and Ron made their way up to Ron's room. Ron instantly took out his chessboard and Harry agreed to play, and Ginny would get winner. That was ten minutes ago, and now they were in the middle of a brutal war of pawns.

"Let's end this pawn war," Ron said, " Knight to E-4."

Ron's black knight moved three squares up and clobbered the pawn with the horse's hooves, then moved to E-4.

"Yes!" Harry said, "Bishop to E-4!"

Ron looked on in horror as Harry's white bishop moved diagonally across the board, then smacked the knight off its horse and it fell to the ground. The horse ran of the board, and the bishop dragged the knight away, before returning to E-4. Harry got a kiss on the cheek from Ginny for that small victory.

"Castle to E-7," Ron said, moodily.

"Bishop back to last spot," Harry said, "Ron, something else happened in Paris that we didn't want to tell your Mum about."

Ron raised his eyebrows as he looked from Harry to Ginny, then back to Harry.

"I don't want to hear about you snogging each other," Ron muttered.

"Well, we did snog, yes," Ginny said, "But that isn't what Harry is talking about."

"I said I didn't want to hear that!" Ron scowled, "Okay, what happened then?"

"We were in the Louvre," Ginny said, "Paris' famous art museum, you know. And we were at this painting. Well, it was a pyramid with an eye on the tip part – the All-Seeing Eye, I think Hermione said – an I thought it looked familiar. And then I said out loud 'The Deathly Hallows', and the portrait opened as if it was like the Fat Lady's portrait."

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. Castle to E-4. Check."

"Castle to E-2," Harry said, after Ron's castle moved across the board.

"Remember the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Ginny asked, "Mum used to tell us the story?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I liked that story, though Babbity Rabbity was better. Castle back to former spot.""

"It described a wand a stone and a cloak," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I remember," Ron said, "A wand that could beat anyone. A Stone that could bring people back from the dead or some wonky thing like that, and a cloak that was like Harry's cloak."

"It isn't like Harry's cloak," Ginny said, "That cloak is the same cloak as Harry's."

"Yeah, right," Ron snorted, "Good one."

"Well, think about it," Harry said, "My cloak has been around for quite a while, right? A family heirloom. So it would have to be pretty old, yes?"

The chessmatch was momentarily forgotten as Ron looked up at Harry and Ginny.

"Your cloak looks rather new, I must say," Ron said, "I've seen old cloaks before, and yours looks new."

"It is because it cannot age," Harry said, "The cloak is the first Invisibility Cloak ever. A Deathly Hallow."

"Your cloak is is from Death's robes itself?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yep," Harry said, "The Three Brothers in the story were real – known as the Peverell Brothers. I am descended from the brother who received the cloak and passed it onto his son. The Ressurection Stone – it doesn't bring people back from the dead, they are no more than ghosts really, though they don't want to be ghosts or be back in our world. The wand is known as the Elder Wand."

"Okay, say I do believe you," Ron asked, "Where are the stone and wand... or do you know?"

"I have the stone in my safe at Potter Manor," Harry said, "It was part of the ring Horcrux I told you I destroyed. The stone didn't get destroyed."

"And the wand?" Ron asked.

"Ever had a good look at Professor Dumbledore's wand?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore owns the unbeatable wand?" Ron asked.

"He defeated Grindelwald for it," Harry said.

"Okay... why are you telling me this?" Ron asked.

"Whoever reunites all three becomes the Master of Death," Harry said, "It means Death himself will pass you up on the Death list – at least once, probably – if you are fated to die."

"Wicked," Ron said, "So... what? You are going to give your cloak and stone to Dumbledore so he doesn't die?"

"No," Ginny said, "We're going to take the wand from Dumbledore so Harry doesn't die the night Voldemort returns."

Ron blinked and Harry wasn't sure if it was because of the name Voldemort or if he was shocked.

"Why do you think you're going to die?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"Because I died last time I defeated Voldemort," Harry said, "and I was brought back to life."

"Blimey," Ron breathed, "Yeah... you need that wand. But... how do you take an unbeatable wand away from, its last owner? That bloke in the story got killed by a guy and the guy took the wand. You can't kill Dumbledore, Harry."

"If I disarm Dumbledore, the wand becomes mine," Harry said.

Ron snorted. "Good luck with that one, mate. So... what was behind that portrait?"

"A room dedicated to the Deathly Hallows and Three Brothers," Harry said, "Pretty brilliant."

"Did you tell all of that to Hermione?" Ron asked. "What you told me?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "She took it rather well."

"Mmm," Ron said, nodding.

"Ron," Ginny said, smiling, "Hermione told us something else... something about you?"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"She said you and her are going to Hogsmeade on Halloween," Ginny said, "On a date."

"It isn't a date!" Ron exclaimed, blushing, "We will probably have to have a buddy system and you two are going to go off on your own, aren't you?"

"On a date," Harry said, nodding, "If we're going on a date, why can't yours be a date?"

Ron frowned. "Does... Hermione think it is a date?"

"Probably," Ginny said.

"Did she want it to be a date?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Did she seem happy when you asked her to go with you?"

"I suppose so, yeah," Ron said, shrugging, "But she also agreed to go as buddies – a buddy system."

"So call it a buddy system date," Ginny said.

Ron sighed. "Fine. Well, it is a little over two months away. She might not want to go with me. Things change. She might change her mind and go with her roommates."

"Believe me," Ginny said, grinning, "She won't change her mind."

Ron shrugged. "I hope you're right. I mean she could go with anyone. Anyone could ask her to go with them."

"But you asked her first," Ginny said, "Even if she didn't think it was something more than friends, she still said yes to you because you asked her first. Remember that. It might be useful in the future."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Given that that is coming from someone who is from the future... I'm going to assume you know what you're talking about."

Ginny laughed and nodded.

"She doesn't have to go with me," Ron said, "I'm just... me."

_And that is exactly who Hermione wants, _Ginny said.

_Hopefully he'll find that out soon._

* * *

At dinner that evening, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Mr. Weasley were all excited to hear about Harry and Ginny's trips to La Rochelle and Paris. All of them asked questions about different things. Fred and George had a lot of fun teasing Harry and Ginny about being the youngest couple in the City of Love and even Mrs. Weasley had a nice chuckle at some of the joking.

"Le Lisette," Mr. Weasley said, "You and I know that place well, don't we, Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Your father took me there when we found out I was pregnant with you, Bill. So very long ago."

"That isn't why you two went, is it, Ginny?" Fred asked, grinning, and George laughed.

"Frederick Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Um... no!" Ginny said, blushing.

"Oh, okay," Fred said, "Sorry, Mum."

"I'm very happy the both of you had fun in Paris and La Rochelle," Mr. Weasley said, "And we very much appreciate that portrait you bought for us. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry and Ginny said together.

Bill chuckled. "Looks like Fred and George have rivals when it comes to that."

Harry and Ginny blushed as Fred, George and Ron snickered.

"All right, Weasleys and – err – Potters," Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm both," Ginny said, grinning.

Mr. Weasley smiled along with the rest of his family.

"Of course you are," he said, "Anyway... seventeen years ago, this very day, I was but a lowly apprentice worker in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. I was working on trying to figure out why a Muggle automobile key kept shrinking. Had never been done before... the very first one, and I was on the job! All of a sudden a Howler comes on my desk screaming in your mother's voice "It is time for your third little one to come into this world! Get home now!'."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "I don't think the Howler had to magnify my voice at all."

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"So I got home as fast as I could," Mr. Weasley said, "And what did I find. Young Bill was in a fit because your dear mother was in the bathroom screaming, and he goes 'she's as loud as Charlie, Daddy, is she going to die?"

Bill put his hands over his face and shook his head as Fred and George laughed.

"Half-an-hour later, young Percival Ignatius Weasley was born in that very bathtub," Mr. Weasley said, "We are going to celebrate your birthday next Sunday, but I hope you had a fun one anyway. Happy seventeenth, my boy."

"Thanks, Dad," Percy said, and blushed as everyone sang "Happy Birthday."

Mrs. Weasley had made a small tart just for Percy and told him, Harry and Ginny that three cakes would be made for next Sunday.

When it was time for bed, Harry and Ginny made their way upstairs. Harry changed into his pyjamas in the bathroom, for Mrs. Weasley's benefit, then walked into the bedroom, where Ginny was in bed in her nightgown. Harry crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind. They heard a familiar voice clear their throat and looked up at the door. Mrs. Weasley stood there. Harry heard Ginny growl in his mind.

"Mum, we're going to end up like this anyway," Ginny said, "We always do."

"I wasn't going to say anything, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "Just coming to wish you good night. First time I've been able to do so for quite a while now."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"However," Mrs. Weasley said, as she sat down at the end of the bed, "Ginny, I do want to talk to you about something important one of these days."

_Ugh, _Ginny said, _Not the Talk!_

Harry chuckled in his mind.

"Mum," Ginny said, "I told you we don't have that desire yet. Our Bond is keeping us from that."

"Yes, but sooner or later, you will have those desires, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "We don't know how your Bond will react."

_Yeah, actually we do, _Ginny said, _And I don't want to tell you about it._

"And I happen to think it will be sooner than later," Mrs. Weasley said, "So it is better to get it over with now."

"Mum," Ginny said, "This is a girl talk, and Harry can hear everything we'd say. We're not going to do anything until our Bond lets us. So... can it wait and we promise we'll let you tell us later. All we're going to do now is sleep and cuddle."

"Ginny, your body is growing," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm sure Harry will find out that sooner or later... if he hasn't already. I know your Bond shares your emotions, and I think it is better if you both know what is going to happen to you, Ginny. Because it could affect both of you."

_Oh, I never thought about that, _Ginny said.

_You mean... I'm going to feel your... cycles?_

_The emotions of it, perhaps._

_Great... you're a moody girl during your cycles._

Ginny glared at Harry, then looked at her mother.

"Hermione gave me a Growing Up book, Mum, when she started developing," she said, "I know exactly what is going to happen."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, "Well... if you have problems, you can always come to me, okay. I am your mother, I know these things, and as my daughter – my only daughter -"

"Okay, Mum," Ginny said, "I understand. If you feel you need to, write a letter to me, and I promise Harry won't read it. He probably doesn't want to know some of this stuff anyway."

"Well, he needs to learn from Sirius – or perhaps your father would be better," Mrs. Weasley said, looking thoughtful.

"Sirius told me already," Harry lied, "Birthday present."

"I did my best not to listen," Ginny muttered, "But I got the picture anyway."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was trying her best not to chuckle. "I imagine it would be difficult for the both of you. Okay... I'll figure out a way for only you to know about it, Ginny."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny muttered, "Good night."

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Good night, my dears," Mrs. Weasley said, "Sleep tight."

Mrs. Weasley stood up then moved a few paces and leaned to Ginny and kissed her forehead, then kissed Harry's too. Harry blushed and smiled. Mrs. Weasley doused the lamps, then walked out of the room. She stood there for a moment, and Harry heard her sigh audibly, before she shut the door all the way,

_Wow... she closed it completely, _Ginny said, _Score one for Mum._

Harry chuckled.

_Ugh... I do not want to have the talk again. It was embarrassing the first time._

_What is worse? Sitting through that, or sitting through talking to her about us planning on having a wedding in less than two years._

_Point. I'm not looking forward to that one. Especially if she asks us why we want to get married so young._

_Which she will._

_Exactly. Damn it. When should we tell them?_

_Not for a while! Not until she needs time to plan a wedding!_

_She probably already is planning on one!_

_Yep._

_Well, then she'll be happy... but later instead of sooner._

_Deal. Love you sweetheart._

_Love you too, Mr. Potter. Glad to have you in my bed again._

_Mm... if only we could recreate our wedding night here._

Ginny giggled. _Well, we can at least do part of it._

And she leaned toward him for a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

The last full week of summer passed by rather quickly at the Burrow.

Harry, Ginny and Ron continued their daily morning jogs around the Burrow's plot, that led into sit-ups and push ups and then either flying or swimming to finish it off. This usually took a good three hours, so they always had breakfast beforehand. Most of the time they were flying it was only in laps around the paddock. Or they flew, then landed, jumped off the broom, climbed back on and flew into the air again. During the afternoons, they also did some Quidditch practice, usually two Chasers against a Keeper, taking turns to be the Chaser and Keeper. All three were happy to find that they were gaining muscle and growing stronger and more fit.

When they weren't exercising, swimming or playing Quidditch, they were playing chess or just hanging out and talking about the coming next couple of terms.

"Are we going to do more trips into the Pensieve?" Ron asked, as they laid on the shore on Friday afternoon after swimming for a good five hours, "Maybe show us your third year from the last timeline?"

"We could," Harry said, "But this time we'll show it in phases. Not everything at once. We can show a moment at a time. Heck, I don't even know what Ginny did during that year."

"School work," Ginny said, grinning, "I didn't exactly have the exciting life of the Golden Trio, you know. Though, I -"

Ginny sighed and frowned.

"You what, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I had terrible nightmares for weeks on end because of Tom Riddle's diary," Ginny said, "I didn't tell anyone. Between that and worrying that Harry was going to get killed by Sirius, it was a hard year for me, really. Oh, yeah, and on top of that, I was going through girl things as well, so I was -"

"Extra-concentrated emotional!" Harry said.

"Excuse me, Potter?" Ginny asked, as Ron snorted.

"You were already emotional from your nightmares and worrying about me – thank you for that, by the way," Harry said, "And your cycles -" Ron turned up his nose in disgust "- made you more emotional. So... you were extra-concentrated emotional."

"I do not want to hear about her cycles," Ron muttered.

"You hang out with three girls," Ginny said, "Two friends and me, your sister. You're going to have to deal with it."

"Hermione?" Ron said, "Is that why she gets so grumpy sometimes?"

Harry snorted and laughed. "Sometimes. The rest of the time she is probably grumpy because you keep asking her to borrow her notes."

"If she just lets me borrow them, she wouldn't have to be grumpy!" Ron said.

"If you do your own notes," Ginny said, "She wouldn't get grumpy when you ask her."

"Whatever," Ron grunted. "I don't really want to know this, but I must ask... you two are connected through your Bond, yes? So if you get... grumpy, Ginny... during your girl stuff... does that mean Harry... you will too?"

"Mum thinks so," Ginny said, giggling, "I guess we'll find out."

"I don't want to find out!" Harry scowled.

Ron and Ginny laughed out loud, and Harry joined because it was contagious.

* * *

_Sunday, August 29__th__, 1993_

Because Mr. Weasley was picking her up from Oxfordshire, Hermione was the first to arrive, at eleven, the day of the collective birthday parties for Harry, Ginny and Percy. As Hermione explained to Harry, Ginny and Ron, Mr. Weasley had used the Floo Network to get to the Granger's house and he promised Hermione would safely get onto the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Hermione was given hugs, kisses and pocket money from her parents, then after Mr. Weasley transported her trunk and luggage, had used the Floo to get to the Burrow.

Ron helped her bring her stuff up to Bill's room, then all four of them, on Mrs. Weasley's request, set up the two tables outside. The party would take place once every one of the guests arrived. Soon, Sirius, Amelia and Susan arrived, then Luna with her father, who actually decided to stick around for the party this time, and finally Remus and Tonks, who had come straight from Hogwarts, and had brought along another guest, Hagrid, to Harry and Ginny's surprise..

Mr. Weasley conjured a steel-enforced chair for Hagrid to sit in, and Amelia, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley all brought out the food and put it on the tables. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Susan, Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Tonks all sat at one table, while the rest of the Weasleys, Luna, Xenophilius and Hagrid sat at the other table.

"So Professors Moony and Tonks, how is Hogwarts life treating you two?" Sirius asked Remus and Tonks as the meal began.

"Fairly busy," Remus said, "Between putting together classes and Dora doing some on-site training with the guards in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, every day is a chore."

"I will be on the Hogwarts Express come September 1st," Dora said, "To lead the group there. Maybe I can find you kids and sit with you."

"You're not going to be on the train, Remus?" Harry asked, remembering the last timeline when he had shown up.

"Er – not exactly the best idea," Remus said, as Dora rubbed a hand down his back, "September 1st is the night of the full moon."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Ginny.

_But... that night he was at the Welcoming Feast last time._

_Maybe it wasn't full moon then. I can't explain it._

"What will you do about the Welcoming Feast?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore will tell everyone I'm sick but I'll be there the following morning for classes," Remus said. "We're well prepared for it, Harry."

"So," Hermione said, "Dumbledore will just introduce one new Professor instead of two."

"Oh, he'll introduce two Professors," Remus said, grinning.

At the other table, Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Professor Kettleburn is retiring this year," Remus said, "There will be a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out soon, Ron," Remus said, "I'm sure a couple of you have good guesses though."

He looked at Harry and Ginny when he said that, as did Ron and Hermione. Harry hid his grin in his cup as he drank.

"Sirius," Amelia said, "Should we tell Harry and Ginny what we found out today?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Melina and Dobby's honeymoon phase is over," Amelia said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and both suddenly realized what that mean. Ginny turned to Amelia.

"Wait," she said, "Melina? She's –?!"

"Melina says she and Dobby will be parents by Christmas," Amelia said, "She's pregnant."

Harry couldn't help but hear the jealousy in Amelia's voice as she said that. Sirius seemed to hear it too, because he clutched her hand on the table.

"House-elf babies?" Ron asked, obviously oblivious to the couple's actions, "Wicked!"

"Melina's going to be a mother?" Hermione asked, then grinned, "Aww!"

"Short pregnancy, that is," Tonks said.

"Four months or so," Sirius said.

"House-elf babies," Hagrid said, at the other table, "I've taken care of my fair share o' those meself. Hogwarts has so many house-elves, there is a mating ceremony every few months. Albus is at every single one o' them and he buys a new broom fer every one. I understand creatures better than most a' Hogwarts, so I know how to care fer 'em when their parents are working."

Hermione gasped and turned to look at Hagrid. "Hagrid! Are you our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor?"

Hagrid blushed. "I shouldn' 'ave said that, I suppose. Yeah, Hermione, I am."

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, and a few others echoed her.

"Thank ya, all," Hagrid said, sniffling, "Great man, Dumbledore."

"What are you going to teach us?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid chuckled. "Not tellin' ya that, Hermione. You'll have ta wait an' see."

Hermione pouted but nodded. The conversation continued, and Hermione started listing off magical creatures, though Hagrid wasn't saying anything, though he would grin at a few mentioned animals. After lunch, Mrs. Weasley, Amelia and Tonks all brought out three cakes – a Quaffle for Ginny, a Snitch for Harry, and one in the shape of a book for Percy, all were marble chocolate cakes. Everyone sang around of Happy Birthday to all three of them, and they blew out their candles.

After dessert, it was time to open presents.

Harry received a Sneakoscope from Ron and a broomstick servicing kit from Hermione. Luna and Xenophilius gave him a necklace with a fang on it that they said was a tooth from a Crumple-Horned Snorcack. Susan gave him a large box of chocolate frogs. From Bill, he received a book on Magical locations around the world ("in case you want to find magical sights like you did in Paris").

Ginny and Harry received multiple presents for both of them as well including: two portraits from Sirius and Amelia, one was of him, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia standing outside their summer-home in La Rochelle and waving, and the other was him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione together. From Remus and Tonks, they gave them each a book on Dark Creatures, and Harry knew it was what they'd be learning in school that year. Harry and Ginny also received a patchwork quilt from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, though it was made by Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny also received a broomstick servicing kit from Hermione. Ron gave her a chess set, so she and Harry could have one at Potter Manor. Luna and Xenophilius gave her glass teardrop earrings. Susan gave her a friendship bracelet she had made herself. From Bill, she received a snow-globe of Paris, that switched scenes between different scenes of Paris, magical and otherwise. She also received new clothes from Mrs. Weasley, make-up and she was embarrased to find she had also been given feminine hygiene products.

Hagrid had a large bag of his own and he actually had more than the three presents for just Harry, Ginny and Percy. He had nine copies of _Monster Book of Monsters _for everyone of the students, including the twins, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Susan.

"Rather expensive these," Hagrid said, "And they can be a pain to buy. So I figured I'd get 'em for all of you."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said, as he smacked his book away before it could bite him and slid a finger down its spine.

"There ya go, see Harry's done it," Hagrid said, "Have ter stroke it to calm it down and get it to open."

"Dangerous books, those are, Hagrid," Remus said, as Sirius snickered.

Ron was having trouble closing his and Hermione had to help him. Over at the other table, Fred and George were having fun with theirs, before Mrs. Weasley told them to calm the books down.

Most of the guests stayed the whole day, while all the kids, including Bill and Percy, went swimming and the adults talked to each other. That night, before Bill had to leave for Egypt, Fred and George gave their birthday present to Harry, Ginny and Percy: a ten-minute firework show.

Sirius, Amelia and Susan were the last to leave, and before they left, Sirius said he would be there to escort Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys on Tuesday when they went shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Malfoy and Pettigrew were spotted near London a few days ago," Sirius said, "I have asked Kingsley Shacklebolt to take half of you around the market, and I will escort the rest of you."

Sirius then pulled Harry and Ginny away for a private talk.

"Who spotted Malfoy and Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"A Muggle witness," Sirius said.

"You're not telling me something, Sirius," Harry said, "Where were they spotted?"

"Surrey, Harry," Sirius said, frowning, "Close to Privet Drive."

Harry gulped. "The Dursleys?"

"They're fine," Sirius said, "They've been given protection. They don't know about it of course. But I've explained to the guards about who exactly lives there and they promised me they'll remain vigilant."

"Do you think they were in Surrey for a purpose?" Harry asked.

"Doubt it," Sirius grunted, "Lucius knows you don't live there anymore."

"But he is trying to get Draco, not me," Harry said.

"Harry," Sirius said, "I'm afraid we don't know that anymore. He could be taunting you as well. You were there when I arrested him. You discovered his wand in his walking stick. And he might think Wormtail wants you as well."

"Maybe Lucius wants to find Voldemort as badly as Wormtail does," Harry said, "Voldemort was mad at his followers for not finding him sooner. Maybe Lucius knows that and thinks a reward will make Voldemort forgive him. And what better gift for Voldemort could Malfoy give than myself?"

* * *

**Okay, Diagon Alley will come next chapter and it will be combined with the Hogwarts Express. This chapter was getting long enough. Next chapter you'll see the ginger non-Weasley!**

**Explanation about something here: September 1st, 1993 happened to be the night of a Full Moon. It doesn't seem as if it was one in the actual canon Prisoner of Azkaban book, but I am going by actual dates and moon phases. So of course, Remus will be unavailable all day.**

**So... Melina is pregnant, and will have her babies by Christmas! I was going to wait for this announcement until Halloween, but I decided to change that. I'm sure some of you are going to ask me when and if Amelia will get pregnant. I will only say this: Oh, my readers, do you think I am going to answer that?**

**I personally loved this chapter to pieces, especially Mr. Weasley's story about Percy's birth, and the discussions during the party.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! More happened in it than I thought!**


	17. Cat And Mouse

**Chapter 17  
Cat And Mouse**

**Author's Note: You know... I totally forgot to mention Percy's Head Boy in the last couple of chapters. Ah well.**

**Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 4 of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**

* * *

**(Harry)**

_Tuesday, August 31__st__, 1993_

On the last day of August, everyone at the Burrow would go to Diagon Alley and stay in Leaky Cauldron for the evening, started off quite mad around the Burrow. Almost everyone of the students had to find at least one or two things they had left around the house to pack up for Hogwarts.

Hermione was the only one who seemed to have everything ready, and while she said it was because she was neat and tidy, Ron said she hadn't been there long enough to start losing things around the house. Harry and Ginny, who had to search for a couple books they had lost a few days beforehand when they had done some studying and forgot to put them away, had to agree with Ron about that one.

Finally, a few minutes before noon, nearly everyone was packed into the tiny sitting room. Percy came in last saying he couldn't find his Head Boy badge, and Fred chuckled while George handed it to him.

"Found it in the bathroom, Perce," George said.

"Er... thanks," Percy said, looking at the badge suspiciously.

Mr. Weasley went first to make sure all of the luggage arrived, which Mrs. Weasley would be magically transporting to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sirius and Auror Shacklebolt will be meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron," Mrs. Weasley said, as she handed a handful of Floo Powder to everyone, "Find them and stick together. We're going to rent rooms and get a bite to eat before we go into Diagon Alley."

Everyone agreed, and Harry was the first to go after Mr. Weasley. When he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he found Sirius there waiting for him. Kingsley was with Mr. Weasley up at the bar with Tom. Ginny was the next to arrive and she made her way

"I rented a room for you for the night, Harry" Sirius said, with a wink, "Arthur says he is renting a few rooms, so there s two to a room for his family and Hermione. He rented a room for Hermione and Ginny, but I expect you won't be there too long, will you, young lady?"

"Probably not," Ginny said, grinning.

"I expect your father knows that," Sirius said, as he handed the key to the room over to Harry, "But he is doing it for appearances."

"I'll keep my things with Hermione then," Ginny said.

Soon the rest of the Weasleys were there, and the rooms were rented near each other. Percy would room with Ron, and Fred and George would room together. After they took their luggage to their rooms, they had a quick lunch, and everyone split off into two groups. Sirius went with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, while Kingsley took the rest.

"No need to rush this," Sirius said, as he led his group into the marketplace. "You're here all day so we can spend the day in Diagon Alley, yeah. But I expect you need to go to Gringotts first."

Harry and Ginny nodded, having the need to visit their vault, and Hermione needed to exchange her Muggle money into wizarding gold.

"I expect Ginny and I will be about an hour or so," Harry said, when they reached the large Atrium of Gringotts, "So how about we meet back here then?"

"Mum and Dad gave me some extra money so I can get an early birthday present for myself," Hermione said, "So I could go look for something before we do our school shopping?"

"Sounds like a fine plan," Sirius said, "Ron... want to come with us?"

"Yeah, guess I will," Ron said.

"We'll see you soon," Sirius said, "You two be careful."

Harry and Ginny promised they would, then headed off down the Atrium, and found the queue at Ragnok's section empty. They walked up to him and he smiled at the sight of them.

"My favorite young pair," Ragnok said, "It has been a while since we have spoken. Do you wish to go to your vault?"

"Yes, Master Ragnok," Harry said.

"Come on then," Ragnok said, "To the Clankers."

Ten minutes later, they were speeding down the tracks in a cart toward their vault.

* * *

**(Hermione)**

"So... Hermione," Sirius said, as he, Hermione and Ron walked out of the bank after Hermione exchanged her money, "Where do you think we should go for your birthday present?"

"Probably Flourish and Blott's," Ron chortled.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said, and Ron looked surprised, "I really want a pet. I mean Harry's got Hedwig, and Ron, you got Pig. My owl is a family owl. I want a pet I can call my own."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Hermione saw him looking in the window at the new Firebolt, "What about a nice broomstick?"

"I hate broomsticks, Ron!" Hermione scowled, "I thought you knew that."

"Yeah... right," Ron muttered, "Sorry."

"Quite alright," Hermione said, "A pet would be quite nice, I think."

"Magical Menagerie, it is then," Sirius said

He led Hermione and Ron up the cobbled walkway and over to Magical Menagerie, and went inside. As soon as they walked in, a big orange blur raced around the counter and ran over to Sirius.

"Crookshanks!" the witch at the counter said, "Crookshanks, stop pestering the customers!"

Hermione practically swooned as she saw the large orange cat nuzzling its head around Sirius' legs. She leaned down and picked it up. The large cat purred in Hermione's arms.

"Is this your cat or is he for sale?" Hermione asked, as she stroked the cat's fur on its back.

"Crookshanks?" the witch asked, "He's as good as mine, how long he's been around here. But no... he's for sale."

"Part Kneazle, isn't he?" Sirius asked.

"Aye," the witch said, "Are you an Animagus?"

"That's right," Sirius said.

"Ah, thought so," the witch said, "I can usually pick them out because of the little Crook here."

"So... he's for sale?" Hermione asked, grinning, "How much?"

"Ten Galleons, and I'll throw in his carrier and pet food," the witch said, "Anything to get him off my hands."

"Do you want to come with me, Crookshanks?" Hermione asked as she looked at the cat.

Crookshanks purred and nuzzled his face against Hermione's chest.

"Are you sure you want him, Hermione?" Ron asked, "He looks – well – did someone shut a door in his face?"

"Ron!" Hermione growled as Crookshanks hissed, "Be nice. He is a gorgeous kitty, aren't you Crookshanks?"

"A face a mother could love," Ron muttered, "But... Hermione! I mean... this beast could eat Pig... and Rowena for dessert!"

"He would never," Hermione sniffed.

"Crookshanks is very nice to owls," the witch said, "It is rats he likes."

"Perfect!" Sirius said, "There has been a bit of a rat problem lately."

"I'll take him, ma'am!" Hermione said, as she carried Crookshanks over to the counter.

"Brilliant," the witch said; she walked across the store and came back a minute later with a cat-carrier, and a large bag of cat food. "We have an Owl-Order Service whenever you need more cat food. Ten Galleons it is, miss."

Hermione dished out ten large Galleons, and helped Crookshanks into the cat carrier.

"Ron, I expect you to be nice to my cat," Hermione said, as she followed Ron and Sirius out of the store, the cat-carrier and cat food in her hands, "He's family now."

"I'm sure we'll get along splendidly," Ron muttered, sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled when she heard Crookshanks hiss in his cage.

"Well, Hermione," Sirius said, "you'll never be able to carry that thing and all your purchases, so why don't we take Crookshanks back to your room and meet Harry and Ginny back at Gringotts, eh?"

"All right," Hermione said.

"Sirius, when did you say we can start our Animagi lessons?" Ron asked.

"Remus and I have decided to start teaching you the summer before your fifth year," Sirius said, "Why?"

"No reason," Ron said.

"Not because you found out a certain girl likes cats?" Sirius asked in a carrying whisper, that was meant for Ron, but Hermione heard him as well, "Especially... ginger-haired cats?"

Sirius winked at Hermione and she felt herself blush.

"I thought I told you a couple years ago to stop that!" Ron muttered.

Hermione giggled and looked at Ron, who blushed madly and looked away. Hermione heard him mutter "Thanks a lot, Sirius."

* * *

(**Harry)**

Half an hour later Harry and Ginny were back in the Atrium of Gringotts, with bags full of money.

"I must admit I was quite concerned with you two," Ragnok said, "Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew's break-out is very bad business, and very bad news, especially for you two. Both of them have terrible connections with you."

"We're aware of that," Harry said, "I have a question for you. Bill Weasley can do protective wards and enchantments on houses and buildings. Could you hire a team with him at the head and put wards on the Dursley residence in Surrey and the Granger residence in Oxfordshire – without their knowledge? If so, how much would it cost?"

"I could probably get it done for a good one-hundred galleons," Ragnok said, "A wise decision it is to protect family and friends who cannot protect themselves against Dark wizards."

"Indeed," Harry said, "You have permission to take the expenses out of my vault when it is needed."

"It will be done, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said, "A good day to both you and your mate."

"Thank you, Master Ragnok," Harry said, "May your treasures ever profit."

Ginny echoed the statement, and she and Harry walked across the Atrium, where Sirius, Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Find something for your birthday, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"A new book, perhaps?" Harry asked.

"I wish," Ron muttered.

"I bought myself a pet," Hermione said, "A gorgeous orange part-kneazle cat named -"

"Crookshanks?" Ginny asked, "You bought Crookshanks!"

"How -" Hermione said, her eyes wide, then her expression softened and she giggled, "My other self bought him too, didn't she?"

"Mmhmm," Harry said.

Hermione blushed. "He is just so adorable."

"A face only a mother could love," Ron said, "Come on. Let's go start our school shopping before everything is gone. At least there are last-day sales. Mum's probably happy about that."

Their first stop was Flourish and Blott's, where they went up to the cashier, who looked nervous as he looked at the four students.

"Hogwarts, eh?" he asked, "One moment."

He walked toward a large bird-cage full of the Monster Books.

"Sir," Hermione said, "We all have a copy of those."

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the man's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten ten times today -"

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the _Monster Books _had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the man, poking a walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility _— cost a fortune, and we never found them. . . . Well . . . is there anything else I can help you with?"

The four students showed their book lists.

"Same list for most of it," the man said, "So... 'An Introduction to Ancient Runes' and 'The Arithmetician's Notebook' for three of you -" he handed the three each a copy of both books, "- and 'Unfogging the Future' for you, young man. Divination is a nice subject. You'll have fun. And I'll get the rest of your books for you..."

A few minutes later, they walked out of Flourish and Blott's with their purchases, then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Miss Weasley," Madam Malkin said, as she caught sight of them, "We'll start with you. You're growing up quite beautifully since the start of the summer when you tried on those bridesmaid dresses. You looked quite beautiful in it I must say. Loved the pictures from the wedding. Good business. I expect you'll grow a bit by next summer, yes?"

"Probably," Ginny said.

"Love a good challenge," Madam Malkin said, "I'll be with you three in a moment."

Harry watched as Ginny walked over to the raised section of the store. Measuring tape began floating around her and measuring every bit of her. Ginny blushed when it went around her chest and she stuck out her tongue at Harry when she caught him laughing.

"Harry, Sirius said we're going to start our Animagi training the summer before fifth year," Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrows, then waved his wand, muttering Muffliato in Madam Malkin's direction, and looked at Sirius. "Are you sure? I'm going to be quite busy that summer if you know what I mean."

Sirius grinned. "We'll work around it, Harry."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny and I made the decision to get married on her fourteenth birthday," Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked, "Er... have you talked to my parents about it."

"We will... sometime," Harry said.

"Why so soon, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"If we're successful, Voldemort will be gone," Harry said, "We'll be age of consent, and we're already married technically. Now we want to be married officially."

"But everyone is going to know then," Hermione said.

"They won't know nothing much," Harry said, "And even if our Soul-Bond news gets out, so what?"

"Mr. Weasley, you next!" Madam Malkin said, as Ginny headed back toward the rows of outfits.

Ron nodded and walked across the store.

"You haven't forgotten about what happens when you turn fourteen, right?" Hermione asked, "I mean, you told us -"

"I know exactly what happens when we turn fourteen, Hermione," Harry said. "Probably more than you do."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean? You told us – what haven't you told us?"

"Not important right now," Harry said, quickly, "Won't happen until she turns fourteen. But less than two years away. We're ready for it."

"Last time you kept a secret from me, I found out about your Bond, Harry," Hermione said.

"This time it is very personal, Hermione," Harry said, "There are some things about our Bond Ginny and I don't want people to know."

He looked at Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Ron as well, then back to Harry. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before eyes went wide. She looked up at Harry and shook her head. Harry nodded.

"When she's fourteen?" Hermione gasped. "But -"

"We can't control it, Hermione," Harry said, "Nicolas said that in the book."

"That is why you want to get married again – for real," Hermione said, "So it is proper."

Harry nodded. Hermione frowned, and looked across the shop. Ginny was heading into one of the changing rooms.

_So... Hermione knows what will happen when I turn fourteen, huh? _Ginny asked.

_Heard that, did you? _

_Of course. I was bored._

_I decided to give her a hint because she was right – she'd find out about it herself. And she picked up on it quite quickly._

_Smart girl, Hermione. I also heard Sirius is going to start teaching us about our Animagus transformations that summer._

_Aye, he is._

_Well... we can't say we won't have a busy summer after Voldemort is hopefully gone._

Harry snickered_. Nope, can't say that at all._

* * *

**(Ginny)**

Because everyone was leisurely strolling along shopping to pass the time, it was nightfall before they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron. After promising he would see everyone in the morning, Sirius left to go be with Amelia.

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys ate their way through five delicious courses. Hermione disappeared sometime before dessert and returned a few minutes later carrying Crookshanks in her arms. Ginny grinned when Hermione sat back down next to her, and she pet the large cat across the back, and Crookshanks purred.

"Didn't know you had a thing for gingers, Hermione," George said, though he looked at Ron.

Ron threw a chip at George – luckily their mother was too busy talking to a patron of the restaurant.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"Was talking with Sirius about that very thing," said Mr. Weasley, "Ministry's providing a couple of cars."

Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them —"

"— for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked, "Malfoy and Pettigrew."

"They're not going to show up at King's Cross," Percy said, "They'd be right mental."

"They already are right mental, Perce," Ron said.

"If Malfoy's looking for his son," Ginny said, _or you, _she silently said to Harry, then said aloud, "The first place he believes Draco will be is King's Cross. Why do you think there will be loads of security there."

"Percy's right on this one, I think," Fred said, "Right mental for those two to show up in the middle of a crowd when everyone is looking for them."

"Malfoy may be desperate enough to do it," Harry said, "Even if it he isn't, no one is going to take that chance."

"Right you are, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Has everyone packed up all their purchases in their trunks?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ron's got his things all over my bed," Percy said.

Ron scowled.

"Better go upstairs now and pack it up, young man," Mrs. Weasley said, "We best get to bed early, I think. We can be up for a nice breakfast before we have to meet Sirius and the cars."

So after dinner, everyone made their way upstairs. Ginny winked at Harry as she released his hand and went into her room with Hermione.

_See you soon, love, _she said to him.

_'Kay_

"You're sleeping in Harry's room, aren't you?" Hermione asked, as Ginny began to change into her sleeping gown.

"Course," Ginny said, "And yes, I will be doing the same thing I did last year at school too."

"I thought as much," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I know you know what is going to happen when I turn fourteen," Ginny said.

"I think it is kind of cute for the two of you to marry on your fourteenth birthday," Hermione said, as she pulled on her pyjama shirt, then turned away from Ginny to pick up Crookshanks.

"You know I didn't mean that, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and looked back at Ginny. She nodded. "I know. Are – are you going to be ready?"

"Is anyone ever ready at fourteen years old for something like that, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose not," Hermione said, in a small voice, "But – I mean, you and Harry at least know what you're going to be doing."

"Our bodies will be a lot different than they were when I was seventeen years old, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Seventeen?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed and nodded. "We waited until a few days after my birthday."

"Can you wait at all when you turn fourteen?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Ginny said, "Might not let us wait. Besides... it will be our wedding night."

Hermione blushed. "I suppose so."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"I know it is just less than two years away," Ginny said, "But will you be my maid of honor?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and she blushed again. "I... yes, of course."

Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. "Thanks. Good night, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, as Ginny backed away. Ginny closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, she was in Harry's room. He was laying on his bed, waiting for her.

"Hermione's your maid of honor?" Harry asked, as Ginny crawled into the bed.

"Problem with that?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Harry said, "Not at all."

Ginny smiled and leaned toward Harry and kissed him softly on the lips. She giggled when Harry pushed her flat on the bed and deepened the kiss. She opened her lips and murmured softly as she felt his tongue explore her mouth before claiming her own tongue. Harry backed away a few moments later, and Ginny cuddled up to him.

"Sweet dreams, my sweetheart," Harry said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Ginny purred as she nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Sirius)**

_Wednesday, September 1st, 1993_

When everyone, including their escorts Sirius and Kingsley arrived at King's Cross a little after ten-o-clock the following morning. Sirius took Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, while Kingsley escorted the others. Kingsley and his group walked on ahead first while Sirius' group put their things in a large luggage cart and made their way across the extremely busy platforms toward Platform Nine and Three Quarters. When they arrived at the barrier at half-past-ten, Tonks was waiting for them with a couple of Muggle-clothed Aurors guarding the barriers.

"Kingsley already went through with the rest of Ginny and Ron's family," Tonks said, "Amelia couldn't come see them off?"

"Security reasons," Sirius grunted.

"That's all right," Tonks said, "I'll take Ron and Hermione on through first."

"Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed at the cat, "What is wrong?!"

Crookshanks was hissing and growling in his cage. Hedwig looked quite offended, and Pig was hooting wildly.

"Probably nervous at all the people around," Sirius said, "He'll be fine once you get on the train."

"Come on then, you two," Tonks said.

She followed Ron and Hermione as all three of them went vanished through the barrier.

"You two next," Sirius said, "Then I'll bring in the cart."

Sirius watched as Harry and Ginny walked forward hand-in-hand together, and disappeared through the barrier. Crookshanks continued to hiss and growl, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, boy," Sirius said, "You'll be with Hermione soon. What is up with you today?"

If he hadn't walked on through the barrier at that exact moment... he might have seen what was up with Crookshanks.

The cat had seen a rat running off across the platform away from the barrier.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun...**

**Oh, but of course. The non-Weasley ginger was Crookshanks!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! ****Hogwarts Express and the Welcoming Feast next! Also... you'll find out why the rat was there!**


	18. The Third Year Begins

**Chapter 18  
The Third Year Begins**

**Warning: Harsh language.**

* * *

**(Harry)**

"Ten minutes!" the conductor's voice carried over the train engine, chatter and various noises around Platform Nine and Three Quarters, "Ten minute warning!"

"Have to go to the Head Compartment," Percy said, as he quickly kissed his mother on the cheek, and gave a one-armed hug to his father, then hurried off onto the train.

"We need to find Lee and Angelina," George said, as he and Fred both kissed their mother on one cheek.

"We'll write soon," Fred said.

The twins hurried off onto the train as well.  
**  
**"You will all behave won't you?" Mrs. Weasley said, as she looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "or is that just too much to ask?"

"Remus and I will keep an eye on them for you, Molly," Tonks said.

"We'll be fine, Mum," Ginny said, as she hugged her mother, "We'll write soon."

"I'll make sure Ron behaves and gets his homework finished," Hermione said, as she too hugged Mrs. Weasley.

Ron scowled at Hermione, but grinned and hugged his mother.

"You be safe, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "and keep an eye on my baby girl, yes?"

"I always do," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged Harry. Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Come on," Sirius said, "Let's go see if the Marauder's compartment is empty."

Harry picked up his day bag and Hedwig's cage and followed Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Ginny onto the train, as Tonks followed behind him. Soon they found an empty carriage and Sirius grinned as he walked inside.

"Introducing," Sirius said, "the Marauder's carriage."

"Looks like every other carriage," Ron muttered.

"Right now it does," Sirius said, "Stand still everyone. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Suddenly the left side of the carriage extended backwards about ten feet and a seat big enough for two appeared lengthways along the walls, so now there were three different seats, with comfortable leg room.

"Wicked!" Ron said, as walked to the other side of the carriage, and Hermione followed behind him.

"Does not affect the actual train at all," Sirius said, "Bit of magic here and there."

Harry put Hedwig's cage on the luggage rack above the center seat, and Tonks took a seat closest to the door.

"I best be going," Sirius said, "Harry, you know the word to cancel the charms – don't say it right now!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I know them."

He walked over to Sirius and hugged him, and Ginny hugged him as well.

"Keep us updated about Melina, okay?" Ginny asked, "We plan on being home for Christmas holidays."

"You two have a safe term at Hogwarts," Sirius said, "All of you. Dora... keep an eye on Moony. It'll be rough for him around the students with his condition."

"I know, Sirius," Tonks said, "You can count on me."

"No doubt about that," Sirius said, "See you all later."

"Give Amelia our love," Harry said.

Sirius nodded and walked out of the compartment.

"Are you going to let that cat out of its cage?" Ron asked.

"Crookshanks is quite upset, Ron," Hermione said, as she opened the cat-carrier and held Crookshanks in her arms. "He needs to calm down,and being locked up is not going to do it. Especially since it will be hours before we get to Hogwarts. Besides, Pig will be up with the luggage, and the lady at the shop said Crookshanks is friendly with owls."

Ron sighed. He put Pig's cage and Crookshanks' cat carrier on the luggage rack and sat back down.

"Fine," he said, "but he better be nice to me."

"Then you better be nice to him," Hermione said.

Ron shrugged and nodded. "Suppose I could do that."

Hermione smiled and held Crookshanks closer to her.

"There you are!" Neville's voice rang out as he and Luna walked in, "Wow, this carriage is bigger than most."

"Ohh, look at the cute kitty," Luna said, "Kneazle?"

"Yes... well part-Kneazle," Hermione said, "Crookshanks."

Luna walked over to Hermione and kneeled down next to Crookshanks, then pet him on the back. The Hogwarts Express began moving out of the station.

"Did you get him so he can sniff out Pettigrew if he tries to kidnap you?" Luna asked, "Pettigrew's a rat, and Crookshanks looks like a mouser."

"No, but that could be a nice benefit," Hermione said.

"Definitely," Luna said.

"Wotcher, Neville, Luna," Tonks said, as Neville sat down next to her, and Luna joined them, "How's your Gran?"

"She's good," Neville said, "Thanks. Are you with us for the trip?"

"Thought I should be," Tonks said, "Better being with you lot than staying up in the conductor's carriage. I just have to go check on the guards every half-an-hour to an hour or so."

"Do you think Malfoy or Pettigrew will try to come to Hogwarts?" Neville asked, looking from Tonks to Harry and Ginny, "Gran was quite worried about that."

"It could be possible," Harry said, "But that is why there are Aurors all over the school and Hogsmeade village."

"Gran almost didn't let me go to Hogsmeade," Neville said, as a frown crossed his lips, "Said it might be dangerous, but she changed her mind. Still... might stay behind since Luna can't go."

Luna smiled. "You don't have to, Neville. I'll be fine."

Neville shrugged and blushed. Tonks raised her eyebrows as she looked at the two then looked at Harry and Ginny.

_Budding relationship between those two, you think? _Harry asked.

_Possibly a fancy right now. It would be interesting to see what happens between those two... since they met each other much sooner._

Harry grinned as he turned to Ron and Hermione. Ron slowly move a hand over to Crookshanks and pet him. Hermione smiled and whispered to Crookshanks who remained calm.

_Without Scabbers around, _Harry said,_Ron and Crookshanks might have a nice friendship._

_And Ron and Hermione?_

_I'll see where their 'date' goes at Hogsmeade before I comment on that one._

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

_Can't wait for Hogsmeade... people can actually see us go on a date and leave us alone finally._

Harry nodded and looked at Tonks, who was looking at the passing scenery.

"Have you talked to Remus at all today?" Harry asked her.

"He thinks it best to avoid me on the whole day of the full moon," Tonks said, frowning, "So... he wasn't there when I woke up."

"Tonks, you're a Metamorphmagus, yes?" Hermione asked, and Tonks nodded. "Can you become an Animagi?"

"Sure, but it is much more difficult," Tonks said, "Because of our powers, we have to adjust the initial enchantments when we become an Animagus."

"You should think about becoming one," Hermione said, "Then you can spend full moon nights with Remus. Might be good for your relationship."

Tonks smiled. "I might just do that."

"Sirius and Remus are going to teach us to become Animagi in a couple of years," Ron said. "Well – we haven't really talked to Luna about it. What do you think, Luna?"

"I'd love to be an Animagus," Luna said.

"We'll talk to Remus and Sirius about it then," Harry said, "Tonks?"

"I might just join you then," Tonks said, grinning, "I would give anything to spend nights like tonight with Remus."

She sighed audibly and looked out the window, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

_I can imagine, _Ginny said, _I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't spend a night with you because of something like that._

_I'll do my best to make sure that never happens._

_Good. I'm going to take a nap._

_'Kay._

She laid down and laid her head in Harry's lap. Harry brushed his hand along Ginny's hair and heard her purr echo in his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Tonks look at them and he noticed she was smiling. Harry completely forgot Tonks was just as unknowing about their relationship as most people were. Harry smiled and shrugged. Tonks chuckled softly and looked back out the window.  
_  
_

* * *

**(Lucius Malfoy – one hour later)**

Lucius Malfoy groaned as he reached into a refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.

He and Wormtail were staying in a Muggle roadside hostel in a small town south of London. He had used an Imperius Curse and Confounding Charm on the Muggle at the desk a couple days beforehand and had taken the key to a room. Since then he and Wormtail had been there in the room, protected by Muggle-Repelling Charms so the maid wouldn't come by to do cleaning service.

At the moment it was just him in the room. He had ordered Wormtail to go to King's Cross in his rat form and watch for his son and bitch of a wife. He had recently learned of Narcissa's name-change and divorce from him.

_Doesn't matter, _he said, as he slammed the fridge door shut, then walked over to one of the beds and laid down, _She's dead to me anyway, and when I find her, she'll be dead to the rest of the world. Black, her name before he married her. Sirius Black was the Head of the family now, so he must have had a hand in it. Of course he would – they're cousins. Fudge isn't Minister anymore. Black's bitch of a wife is now the Minister. Fudge resigned... why? I'm sure Narcissa had something to do with it. Probably blackmailed him. She'd be the kind of person to do that._

Lucius opened the bottle of firewhiskey and took a deep swig from it.

_I'll give it to Muggles. Those fridge contraptions keep food and drinks cold. Well, they had to figure some way to live without magic, or people like me wouldn't have to worry about wiping them out. They'd do it themselves._

Lucius heard a light tapping on the door, and he groaned, took another swig of firewhiskey, then stood up and walked over to the door. He unlocked it then unhooked the chain and opened the door slightly. Wormtail stood there. Lucius growled and opened the door, then pulled Wormtail inside and shut the door.

"What are you doing, just standing out there waiting for me?" Lucius asked, "Someone could have seen you. Our faces are all over wizarding and Muggle news! I told you to come to the window in your rat form!"

"S-sorry," Wormtail stammered, "You know, I-I didn't have to come back. I-I only came back because you said you'd help me find the Dark Lord if I help you. Y-you did say that, you know."

"I did say that," Lucius said, as he laid back down on the bed.

"Y-you are still interested in finding our Lord, aren't you?" Wormtail asked, "Y-you really do believe me when I say he is out there."

"I know he's out there!" Lucius snarled, "But what can we do right now? Even if he is healthy to come back in some way to his full form, he's going to kill both of us because we've ignored him for so long."

"N-not if we f-find him, Lucius," Wormtail said, "He would reward us."

"He would reward us more if we brought him a gift," Lucius said, "He'd spare our lives."

"Harry Potter?" Wormtail asked.

"He'd be the best option, yes," Lucius said.

"I-I saw him today," Wormtail said, "H-he was there with S-Sirius and the Weasleys."

"Well of course he was at King's Cross if he was going to Hogwarts, you dumb fool," Lucius said, "What about the real reason you were there? My son?"

"I-I didn't see him, Lucius," Wormtail said, then cringed away from Lucius, "Him or your – Narcissa."

"He didn't get on the platform?" Lucius asked.

"N-no" Wormtail said, "I would have seen him. But... but I have a theory as to why he was not there."

"And what is that?" Lucius asked.

"Everyone must know you are searching for him," Wormtail said, "Perhaps an Auror or someone – S-Sirius himself – escorted your son straight to Hogwarts instead of – of getting on the train. Because they knew you might try to take him."

"Possible," Lucius said.

"W-wouldn't have been a g-good idea," Wormtail said, "King's Cross was filled with A-Aurors. They had to be Aurors... they were in M-Muggle clothes, but they were acting like guards."

"Of course there were guards," Lucius said, "Ministry isn't foolish. Nobody saw you?"

"A cat might have," Wormtail said, "A Kneazle, I think. Belonged to a friend of Potter's."

"Good job, Wormtail," Lucius said, "I am impressed."

Wormtail grinned, showing his buck-teeth. "Th-thank you. What do we do now?"

"We're going to find out if my son is at Hogwarts," Lucius said.

"H-how are we going to do that?" Wormtail asked.

"I can think of a few ways," Lucius said.

"And what if he's not there?" Wormtail asked.

"We'll think of that if it comes to it," Lucius said.

Lucius took a swig of his firewhiskey, then pulled open the drawer of the nightstand between the two beds and took a scroll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, all pilfered by Wormtail from a shop in Diagon Alley.

_Wormtail is a very useful little rat. I would never have guessed it. He may be more useful to me soon. I just have to continue to give him the right persuasion._

He took the wand from his pocket and pointed it at Wormtail.

"Crucio!" he snarled.

Lucius smiled widely as he watched the small man writhe around painful on the ground. He would usually follow these up with small memory wipes so Wormtail would remember the pain but not the reason for it.

It was one of his favorite forms of entertainment as of late.

* * *

**(Harry – a few hours later)**

Harry blinked his eyes opened and looked around at the carriage. It was getting dark outside, and the lanterns were lit inside the carriage and out in the corridors. Tonks was not there. Neville and Luna were awake. Ron was sleeping, leaning back against the seat, and Hermione, who was also sleeping, had her head leaned on his shoulder. Crookshanks was awake and staring at him. Harry then realized Ginny was not there either.

_Ginny? _Harry asked.

_Almost there, Harry. Coming back with Tonks now. Had to use the loo._

_You could have woken me up._

_You look adorable when you sleep. You know that._

Harry heard shuffling in Ron and Hermione's direction and turned his head. They woke up at the same time, and Hermione blushed madly when she realized she was leaning against Ron, and backed up in a straight sitting position.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered.

"S'all right," Ron muttered, before yawning, "Where's Ginny?"

"Here," Ginny said, as she walked into the carriage followed by Tonks, "We'll be at Hogwarts in an hour or so. We should get on our robes."

Harry, Ron and Neville retreated outside the corridor with Tonks and waited.

_Don't you dare use sight-share, Potter._

_Definitely not with Hermione and Luna in there._

_Prat._

_You know it. Ginny, do you remember when the Dementors showed up the last timeline? What time was it?_

_Er... we were fairly close to Hogsmeade. And it was just getting dark. So... maybe... close to now?_

_That is what I thought too._

_Are you afraid they'll come on board or something? Impossible._

_We've had plenty of other Deja-Vu moments, you know._

_True. But I doubt it will happen this time. Don't worry, my love._

This only made Harry worry more and he stared out the window at the passing scenery, looking for any signs of incoming Dementors. This made the time pass more quickly, and soon, Ginny, Hermione and Luna exited the carriage and Harry, Ron and Neville walked in.

"You look nervous, Harry," Neville said, as the three began to change into their robes, "Are you all right?"

"Last timeline," Harry said, knowing Tonks couldn't hear them, "Dementors boarded the train looking for Sirius. It happened around this time.

"Blimey," Ron breathed, "They wouldn't come now, you don't think?"

"Probably not," Harry said, "I'm still nervous though."

"Be worried if you weren't," Ron muttered.

Fortunately the rest of the train-ride was Dementor free. Tonks escorted the six friends, and a bunch of other students at their section of the train off onto the platform, as several other Aurors did the same thing with the other students.

"Firs' years!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the crowd, "Firs' years, over here! Hiya Harry and friends!"

_Harry and friends? _Harry chortled.

_Quicker than saying all our names, I suppose._

Tonks led the six friends to a Thestral-drawn carriage and everyone stepped inside it.

"That moon is taunting me," Tonks muttered, as she sat down across from Harry and Ginny, "I know Remus is in the Shrieking Shack and I can't do a thing about it."

Harry looked out the window and saw the full moon up in the sky, shining like a big bright eye in the black sky. The carriage jutted forward as it began its journey to Hogwarts.

"When will he – you know – actually transform?" Ron asked.

"Midnight," Tonks said, "When the moon is highest in the sky. Until then – well – I'm not sure I want to know."

"He won't tell you?" Harry asked.

"No," Tonks said, "He refuses to tell me what happens."

"It is because he loves you," Ginny said, "He doesn't want to see you react to it."

Tonks nodded, a frown crossing her lips, as she looked out the window. Harry soon realized she was looking in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

At last the carriage swayed to a halt, and Tonks was the first out. Harry, Ginny and the others followed, and they made their way past a couple of Aurors who were standing at the large entrance doors, and into the Entrance Hall with the rest of the students. Harry soon caught sight of Professor Dumbledore standing near the doors that led into the Great Hall, and he knew the aged wizard was looking at him.

"Professor Tonks," Professor Dumbledore said as Tonks, Harry, Ginny and the others neared him, "Please escort the students inside. I must speak with Harry and Ginny."

"Of course, Headmaster," Tonks said.

"Please make sure Minerva begins the Sorting even if I am not there," Dumbledore said.

"I – yes, Headmaster," Tonks said, "Come on, you lot!"

_This can't be good, _Harry said.

_Probably not, but we'll see._

Harry and Ginny stepped aside with Professor Dumbledore, and he led them over to a room off to the side of the Entrance Hall. Harry recognized this as the room he and his fellow year-mates had been exactly two years ago to the day. Professor Dumbledore waved the Elder Wand around a comfortable leather-back chair and a love-seat appeared there. Harry and Ginny took the love-seat, while Dumbledore took the other. Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes when he saw Dumbledore twirl his wand between his fingers.

_Does he really think he is going to taunt us? _Harry asked, _I'm not going to take it from him tonight._

Let's just see what he has to say, Harry.

"I have taken the two of you aside before the Feast for three reasons," Dumbledore said. "I do not wish for neither of you, or myself to miss the wonderful Feast, so I think we should just get past the small talk, yes?"

"If you want, sir," Harry said.

"I'm sure you know by now that I was in Paris on your birthday, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Harry said, "And we know exactly why you were there. But that was not why we were there. We were there to enjoy the city and have a nice romantic day on my birthday. I'm sure you saw myself, Ginny and Hermione Granger venture into a place behind that portrait of the All-Seeing Eye. We did not know what was there."

"But I believe you knew what it reminded you of," Dumbledore said, "And as such, you probably knew what the contents in that room meant."

"Maybe," Harry said, "But I have no wish to talk about that subject right now. You said you have two other reasons for us being here. I'm sure neither of those have to do with this subject."

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his eyeglasses. Behind him, Harry heard footsteps and figured these must have been the first years making their way into the Entrance Hall.

_We're going to miss the Sorting if he keeps at this pace, _Harry said, _I missed it cause I was being babied due to the Dementor._

_I saw the Sorting last time. We're not missing that much, really. _

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore said, "We will not discuss that subject at this moment. You are right, there are other reasons for this impromptu meeting. Last term, before everything happened in the Chamber of Secrets, and before I found out about your secret of time-travel, I made a request to both of you. Do you remember what I asked of you?"

"You wanted to teach us how to control our rage," Ginny said, "And how to control our magic, because it will become much more powerful once we turn age of consent."

"How old were you when you came back in time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ginny was nineteen," Harry said, "I was twenty. We still feel those ages at this moment. We haven't aged in our minds since then."

"The magic you had at nineteen and twenty," Dumbledore said, "No matter how little or how much you learned between now and then last time, is far more advanced then it would be when you were fourteen. Even without the heightened magic when you turn age of consent, your magic is still far greater than it would be if your mind's age matched your bodies. Soon it will be ten times that of what it is now. That is extremely powerful."

"More powerful than you?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his eyeglasses once again. "Yes, Harry, it will be. Old age and wisdom that I possess do not matter when it comes to the magical core within us. My magical core has not grown very much in the past fifty years I would guess. If I remember my Arithmancy lessons, I would say your cores will be twenty-five percent larger than mine. At the moment they are half the size of mine."

"Arithmancy teaches you that?" Ginny asked.

"In its advanced lessons," Dumbledore said, "I am pleased the two of you are taking Professor Vector's class. Did you take it last time?"

"Neither of us took Arithmancy or Ancient Runes," Harry said.

"I trust you two probably want to learn new things or otherwise it might be boring," Dumbledore said.

"You could say that," Harry said.

"Starting a week from Saturday, and every other Saturday after," Dumbledore said, "I want the two of you to meet me in my office at two-o-clock for two hours. The gargoyle guarding my office will always welcome you. Two or three meetings a month depending on the length of the month."

"What about Quidditch practices, and matches," Ginny asked, "And Hogsmeade weekends that might fall on those days?"

"I will not cut down on your extracurricular activities," Dumbledore said. "If it comes to that, we will meet on Sundays that weekend. Same time, same place."

"I accept," Harry said.

"Me too," Ginny said.

"Your third reason for this meeting?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore said.

_Uh-oh, _Ginny said,_ Do you think he knows about our involvement in the break-out?_

"It is probable that Malfoy is searching for his son," Dumbledore said, "And it is also probable it will lead him here. However, we must take account of things."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"He may discover Draco is no longer here," Dumbledore said.

"That would be a good thing," Ginny said, "He wouldn't come here."

"Oh, he may still come here," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure he believes Draco has some good friends here. He may try to contact somebody and get information from them. I unfortunately cannot ban owl post or I will have parents and the Ministry sending me howlers for a simple theory of mine. Also we must take account for one other possible thing. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew might be coming after one or both of you."

"They were spotted in Surrey," Harry said, "Near my relatives' house."

"I am aware of that," Dumbledore said, "And that is why I give that theory."

"Why would they come after Ginny?" Harry asked, "They know nothing about our Bond."

"Let us hope it remains that way," Dumbledore said. "However, Mr. Potter, they do have some reasons for going after your mate. Ginny was at the scene of Pettigrew's capture, and she was there at his trial, even if she didn't need to give a statement. She was also at the scene of Lucius' arrest, yes?"

"I was standing next to Harry," Ginny said, "And... he might have looked at me that day."

"Then it is probable if he is targeting Harry, then he is targeting both of you," Dumbledore said.

"So... what?" Harry asked, "Are you barring us from Hogsmeade or something?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "You are old enough, mind and body, to know how to protect yourselves, especially with your Bond. I am just asking that you are careful and vigilant. I have one other question. Mrs. Potter, are you still going to be sleeping in Harry's bed this year?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Who knows about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ron and Hermione," Ginny said.

"Please keep it that way and I will be just as lenient with you as I have been," Dumbledore said, "Now I must ask you one more thing. Is there anything else you wish to tell me concerning your Bond?"

Harry looked at Ginny.

_Should we tell him our wedding plans? _Ginny asked.

_If you want... what can he do about that? Tell us no?_

Ginny smiled and looked at Dumbledore. "We're going to get officially married on my fourteenth birthday."

"Do you plan on alerting everyone about your Soul-Bond on that day?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only if we can't help it," Harry said, "I mean – we'll be age of consent. We can get married legally."

"You can, yes," Dumbledore said. "I should tell you now that married students have been rare and few over the many years here at Hogwarts. Every couple besides yourselves have been seventeen when they marry. Married couples get their own private quarters that are currently locked away in the Common Rooms unless the Headmaster allows them to open."

"We don't need to have our own private quarters when we're married," Harry said.

"Everyone will see you as married, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "Including students. It might be expected. Also... it might be best considering what will happen with your Bond."

Harry looked at Ginny who grinned.

"Well... thanks for that option," Ginny said, "We'll think about it."

"Good," Dumbledore said. "That is all I have at the moment."

Dumbledore stood and Harry and Ginny followed him out of the room, then across the hall toward the Great Hall. They walked inside, and found that the last First Years was currently being Sorted.

"Ah, a pity," Dumbledore said, "The Sorting Hat's song was quite a hilarity this year. I'm sorry we missed it."

_Dumbledore probably listens to the hat practicing it all year, _Ginny chortled.

Harry snickered. He and Ginny walked along the table, then sat down next to Neville. Luna, Ron and Hermione were on the other side of the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat said.

"Were we ever that small?" Ron asked, as he clapped along with the rest of the table.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware of, given there are some in this very Hall as I speak, a group of Britain's finest Aurors are guarding the halls and grounds of this school, and the streets of Hogsmeade."

Harry looked across the Great Hall and saw an Auror standing at attention by a wall near the Slytherin table.

"Thank you, Aurors," Dumbledore said, "For your duty. They will not interfere with your everyday lives, and you can spend your free time in the halls and on the grounds as always. However, they will enforce the curfew at night, so I ask that you do not think about breaking it. Everyone knows that Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, two prisoners of Azkaban are currently fugitives. There is very little chance they will ever step foot inside Hogsmeade or this very castle, so do not fear. Please, experience your time as students as you would if there was no escape at all."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see if there was any reactions to the Malfoy name. Theodore Nott was staring at the table and not up at Dumbledore. He looked quite depressed, and Harry wondered if he missed his friend, or even missed Pansy Parkinson. They had been very close, and were possibly dating before her fate in the Chamber of Secrets.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. Unfortunately one of them has grown very temporarily ill and will not be here this evening, but he assures you all he will be in class bright and early tomorrow. I speak of Professor Remus Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Harry caught the eye of the Potions Master Professor Snape, who looked extremely angry. Beyond angry; it was loathing. Harry was not surprised at this, of course.

"Also, for one of the first times in many years," Dumbledore continued, "the Defense professor will have an Assistant Professor. She is in her last year as an Auror-Cadet, and is spending that year with us. A few of you older students may already recognize her, because she was a student just a short number of years ago. Please welcome back Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione snickered when Tonks glared at Dumbledore before she stood up and bowed lightly at the applause. Many of the older Hufflepuffs who had known her as a member of their house were cheering. Many students seemed to like her because she was so much younger than the other Professors.

"Of course – she only likes to be called by her last name," Dumbledore said, with a chuckle, "except by those whom she considers very close to."

Tonks nodded sternly.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the applause died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all cheered the loudest over the rest of the students. Fred, George and Percy were next, and the rest joined in. The applause was loudest at the Gryffindor table particularly.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. He gave the rest of the usual yearly announcements of Quidditch tryouts and forbidding people to go to the forest, as well as Filch putting a new item or two on the list of forbidden things not allowed in the halls.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

"Some new Defense professor," Seamus said, "Not healthy enough to be here tonight?"

"You can't help being sick, Seamus," Hermione said, "I'm sure he's a wonderful teacher."

"We haven't had really good teachers at his post," Dean said, "Shouldn't be too hard. I'm fairly excited to see what he'll be teaching us. I think this is when we get into the really dangerous creatures... like werewolves."

"Oooh, imagine having a werewolf for a Professor," Lavender said.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione tried their best to hide their grins.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of the first night at Hogwarts!**

**Next chapter: The first classes begin! This will be a little difficult, especially when it comes to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but I will try to get through it. Also... what will Harry and Ginny's boggart(s) be? You'll find that out next chapter!**


	19. Flight of Fancy

**Chapter 19  
Flight of Fancy**

**Author's Note: Some classes will be taken different days than they were in canon. I am aware in canon, Transfiguration takes place after Divination/Arithmancy. It does not in my story.**

**Defense and Ancient Runes won't take place until next chapter. Some of you are wondering about Remus staying on until after 3rd ****year. Remember, there is a Curse on the Defense job. No Professor can stay more than a year.**

**Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 6 of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**

* * *

_Thursday, September 2__nd__, 1993_

**(Ginny)**

Ginny smiled privately to herself as she walked up the stairs toward her dormitory under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. It was a quarter until six on the morning of the first full day of term. She had once again slept in Harry's bed that night, and woken up just a few minutes ago by the vibrating pillow alarm. After a short conversation and a long kiss with Harry, she had left his dormitory.

She made her way into her dormitory, and was happy to find that her four roommates – Hermione, Luna, Lavender and Parvati were still asleep. Crookshanks, however, was bathing himself on top of Hermione's trunk.

"Good morning, Crookshanks," Ginny said, with a giggle.

Crookshanks mewed softly, and resumed brushing his face with his paw. Crookshanks had been an instant celebrity in the girl's dormitory the previous night. Lavender and Parvati had both fallen in love with the cat. They were making odd similarities for Hermione's love for the ginger-haired cat and her fancy for Ron Weasley – nobody's fancies had been a secret for very long in the girl's dormitory. Lavender and Parvati had even gotten Luna to admit she had a small fancy on Neville. Ginny shuddered – the cooing sounds Lavender and Parvati had made at this confession were quite annoying. Ginny had come to the conclusion that she had been wrong with her initial statement made on Hermione's twelfth birthday – teenage girls were definitely more annoying than pre-teen girls.

By the time Ginny had changed into her school outfit for the day, all four of her dorm-mates had woken up. Unfortunately this meant that Lavender and Parvati wanted to interrogate Ginny because she had, once again, gone to bed before they could do so the previous night.

"We heard you spent the summer with Harry, and his godfather and Minister Black," Lavender said, "Did you, or did you not, spend it in the cities of La Rochelle and Paris, France?"

"I did," Ginny said, sighing in resignation.

"You went to Paris, the city of love, with Harry?" Parvati asked.

"And Hermione," Ginny said, nodding to her best friend who had come out of the bathroom; she received a glare from her best friend for including her in this conversation.

"We went for Harry's birthday," Hermione said, "Me and my parents were already there, and we met up and spent the day together."

"And Harry and I went back for my birthday," Ginny said, "but only for a boat ride and dinner."

"That sounds so romantic!" Lavender said, "Are you two finally dating?"

"He asked me on a date to Hogsmeade for the first trip," Ginny said.

Ginny rolled her eyes when Parvati and Lavender cooed.

"The first girl out of the five of us to get a date to Hogsmeade," Lavender said.

"No, I'm not," Ginny said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Parvati asked.

Lavender gasped and looked at Hermione, then Luna. "Which one of you has a date to Hogsmeade?"

"I'm a second year, Lavender," Luna said.

"Oh, right, I forgot because you are our roommate," Lavender said, then looked at Hermione. "Hermione Granger, you kept a secret from us last night."

"You didn't ask me that specific question," Hermione said, "So I did not."

"You have a date?" Lavender asked.

"Not technically a date," Hermione said, "We agreed to go as a buddy system because it is likely the Aurors will want us in pairs."

"Buddy system?" Lavender asked, "That is so cute. Who asked you?"

"Three guesses but only need one," Ginny said, snickering.

"Ron?" Parvati asked.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"All right, Hermione!" Lavender said, "You two girls got your target fancies to go on dates with you."

"Mine is not a date," Hermione said. "It is a buddy system visit."

"Do you want it to be a date?" Lavender asked.

"I dunno," Hermione said, shrugging, "I suppose so, but Ron –"

"Then it is a date," Lavender said, "Ron's a boy... boys don't call it dates. He basically asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him, yes?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Then it is a date," Lavender said, "He just doesn't call it one. But I bet in his mind, it is a date. He might even want to do – you know, date things."

"Oooh," Parvati said.

Hermione blushed madly. "You think so?"

"Maybe," Lavender said.

"Still... it is nearly two months away," Hermione said, "I shouldn't get my hopes up. Something could happen. He already doesn't like my cat."

Hermione picked up Crookshanks and cuddled him against her.

"Oh, he's just jealous, because you have a new ginger in your life," Parvati said.

Ginny snickered.

"That is a very nice way of putting it," Luna said. "Listen to these girls, Hermione. They sometimes know what they're saying."

"Thank you!" Lavender said, "Wait... what?"

Ginny laughed and retreated from the dorm to meet with Harry. She didn't bring her bag with her because she didn't know exactly what classes she would be taking that day.

* * *

**(Harry)**

It was a half-past-seven when Harry, Ginny and their friends made their way into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall came by while they were serving themselves breakfast and handed each of them their timetables. Harry looked at his:

_Monday/Wednesday_

AM  
9:00 – 10:45 - Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)  
10:45 – 1:00 - Free Time/Lunch

PM  
1:00 – 3:00 – Herbology – Professor Sprout (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)  
11:00 – 1:00AM – Astronomy – Professor Sinistra (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

Tuesday/Thursday

AM  
9:00 – 10:45 – Arithmancy – Professor Vector (Mixed)  
10:45 – 1:00 - Free Time/Lunch  
PM  
1:00– 3:00 – Care of Magical Creatures – Professor Hagrid (Gryffindor/Slytherins)  
3:15 – 5:00 – Charms – Professor Flitwick – (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

Friday:

AM  
8:00 – 11:00 – Potions – Professor Snape (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
11:45 – 1:00 - Free Time/Lunch  
PM  
1:00 – 3:00 – Ancient Runes – Professor Babbling (Mixed)  
3:15 – 5:00 – Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Remus w/ Professor Tonks – (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

"Wicked," Ron said, "No class until nine. What about you three?"

"Same for us," Harry said, and Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"Ugh," Ron said, "Both classes with the Slytherins tomorrow. And one of them is Double Potions."

"At least the other one is Defense," Ginny said, "Remus and Tonks will make them behave."

"You have two classes?" Ginny asked, "Harry and I have three tomorrow."

"So do I," Hermione said, "It is because we have Ancient Runes. We took one more extra class than Ron and Neville."

"Oh, yes," Ginny said, "That makes sense."

"Brilliant," Ron said, "long break before AND after lunch. So happy I only took two extra classes."

"But you have to use those breaks to do your homework!" Hermione said.

"I don't do homework well without your help," Ron said.

"I'm not in Divination," Hermione said.

"Details, details," Ron said.

Hermione scowled.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready... hope it's okay..."

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"What has he been getting ready?" Ron asked, a touch of anxiety in his voice.

Hermione, Neville, and even Ginny, who hadn't had the same creatures her first class all looked at Harry curiously.

"You'll see," Harry said, grinning.

"Ginny?" Hermione said.

"I don't know," Ginny pouted, "He's keeping it from me."

"Not an easy task, that one," Harry said, before sticking out his tongue at Ginny.

"Prat," Ginny said, grinning.

* * *

Harry had to admit. Finding the Arithmancy classroom was a lot easier than finding the Divination Tower. Harry only hoped Ron and Neville would be able to find it, even with the instructions he had given them. Harry, Ginny and Hermione arrived at the Arithmancy classroom at five minutes to nine. They were happy to find Susan Bones there and sat with her. There were students from all three of the other houses – Harry, Ginny and Hermione were the only Gryffindors. There was also Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis from Slytherin. Along with Susan, there was Hannah Abbot, and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot, Su Li, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw.

Professor Vector walked to the front of the class.

"No need for books at this very moment, class," she said, "Hello, students, and welcome to Arithmancy. My name is Septima Vector. Yes, Vector is a mathematical term, but it is not the reason I like math or Arithmancy. We will begin this class with finding out how much you already know about Arithmancy. First, for ten points, who can tell me what is the purpose of Arithmancy?"

Hermione and a few others raised their hands.

"Miss Granger," Vector said.

"Arithmancy is a branch of magic that is concerned with the magical properties of numbers," Hermione said.

"Textbook answer, but correct all the same," Vector said, "Yes, numbers and their magical properties. Some of you may ask me 'how can numbers have magical properties'. Some of you may already know. Someone, tell me one of the three numbers."

"Six," Blaise Zabini said.

"Thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Twelve," Susan Bones said.

"Seven," Ginny said.

"Thirteen is wrong, Mr. Potter," Vector said, "it is confused for magical number because it is superstition. Do not confuse superstition with magic. The rest of you are right. A point each to Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Miss Weasley, you mentioned the number seven. Do you know who was the first wizard or witch noted to discover the magical properties of that number?"

"No, ma'am," Ginny said, blushing.

"The Witch's name was Bridget Wenlock," Vector said, "Remember that name, you will be doing an essay on her due in two weeks. Eighteen inches. Now, Arithmancy is not always about numbers. Who can tell me other important things having to do with the subject? Er – someone who hasn't answered correctly please?"

Hannah and Harry raised their hands.

"Miss Abbot?" Vector said.

"It is believed that magical numbers can be used to read the future," Hannah said.

"If I wanted to read the future, I'd have chosen Divination," Daphne said.

"Five points from Slytherin, Miss Greengrass," Vector said, "If you do not respect my class, you can go sit in Divination. Between this class and me, Trelawney's future-seeing is baloney compared to that of Arithmancy!"

Many of the students including Harry snickered.

"Five points to Hufflepuff, Miss Abbot, for your answer, very good," Vector said, "Mr. Potter do you have a different answer?"

"It can be used to find out exactly how powerful your magical core is," Harry said.

"Precisely!" Vector said, "Five points to Mr. Potter. Magical cores – remember that term – because by the end of your second term we will discover exactly how powerful your magical core is."

_Harry, _Ginny said, _if our cores are powerful because of our mind's ages, what is that going to mean? Will Vector find that strange?_

_We'll discuss that with Dumbledore._

"Your first assignment today," Vector said, "other than that essay. Read the first chapter of your books, answer the questions. These are not your normal questions like Transfiguration or Charms. These are mathematical numbers and tables. Complicated. Begin now."

* * *

"So how was Divination?" Harry asked at lunch as he and most of his friends – Luna was in class – sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Okay, I suppose," Ron said, shrugging, "We did tea cups. Neville broke his. Trelawney actually predicted that. It was kinda wicked."

"I told you not to tell them that!" Neville said.

Ron shrugged and snickered. "Speaking of predictions... Harry, Trelawney was sad that you and Ginny weren't in the class. She's seen powerful auras around the two of you. Something about the way you can see the future in your dreams or some rubbish like that."

Harry looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Coincidence," Ginny said, shrugging and popping a chicken nugget in her mouth.

"How was Arithmancy?" Ron asked.

"Brilliant!" Hermione said; this was the first time she had spoken up during lunch. She had her nose in her Arithmancy book for the past ten minutes, "Definitely going to be interesting."

"She wants us to do an eighteen-inch essay on top of other homework for her class," Ginny said.

Ron snorted. "Bummer."

"She also says we're going to know how powerful our magical cores are by the end of next term," Harry said.

"That sounds wicked," Ron said.

"Yeah except one thing," Harry said, "Mine and Ginny's cores are not the normal core of our ages."

Hermione shut her book and looked at Harry and Ginny. "That could be a problem."

"We'll talk to Dumbledore about," Ginny said, "No big deal."

"What is he going to do about it?" Hermione asked, "This is supposed to be our big assignment of the year, other than exams. He's not going to cancel it just because you two are so special?"

"We never said we were special, Hermione," Ginny said, "But don't you understand? Vector is a smart witch. How else is she going to explain our magical cores other than a combination of our two secrets?"

Hermione frowned. "I just don't think you should directly go to that conclusion. She's a good teacher. She just expects assignments for a grade. She isn't going to do something to serious about it."

"We're still taking it to Dumbledore," Harry said, "We have a meeting with him next Saturday concerning our magical cores. He'll want to hear about it."

Hermione shrugged and returned to her book.

After lunch, the five friends headed down to Hagrid's hut. The Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors were ahead of them.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid led them around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside the familiar paddock Harry recognized.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, all you open your books, eh?"

"How exactly do we do that?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Stroke the spine, of course," Hagrid said, "Look, Harry and his friends already done it. Good job, you guys."

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Nott sneered. "We should have _stroked _them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Enough of that Nott, or it'd be detention fer ya," Hagrid said, "As it is, I'll be asking ya to stay back. I doubt they'll like ya with that attitude."

"Who will, Hagrid?" Ginny asked.

Hagrid smiled and put two fingers between his teeth and whistled.

"Oooh!" Lavender squealed as she pointed to the other side of the paddock.

Harry smiled when he saw Buckbeak and a few other hippogriffs strutting across the paddock toward the fence.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they? Who wants to have a better look?"

Harry automatically walked forward.

"Brilliant, Harry," Hagrid said, "Let's see how you do with me favorite, Buckbeak. Now, don't get too close yet. You have to bow first. Not too low now. But enough. Bow down. And if he bows back, well, I think you can pet him and ride him, if he lets ya. If not... well, we'll get to that part later."

Harry looked at Buckbeak and bowed down. After a moment, Buckbeak bowed down low as well.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Hagrid repeated, clapping his hands together, as the other Gryffindors joined, "And brilliant Buckbeak. Now I think you can pet him."

Harry smiled and slowly walked forward. When he was close enough, Buckbeak purred, and Harry slowly put a hand to his feathered beak.

"How are ya, boy?" Harry whispered, "Won't let nothing bad happen to you this time, eh?"

"Now, how about you ride him?" Hagrid asked, "Bow down again, Bucky."

Harry backed away and Buckbeak bowed down. Harry slowly walked over to him, and straddled a leg over a large shoulder of Buckbeak's. Buckbeak then stood up.

"Go on Bucky," Hagrid said, "Fly."

Buckbeak growled and shook his head. Many students snickered.

"Well, why not then?" Hagrid asked.

Buckbeak turned his head from Hagrid to Ginny's direction.

_Harry, he must sense our Bond! He wants us to ride together! Let me try something._

"Hagrid, he's looking at me," Ginny said, "I think he wants me to join Harry. Right Buckbeak?"

Buckbeak gave a loud cluck in approval. Ginny slowly walked forward and bowed. Buckbeak bowed his head low and Harry had to hold on. Buckbeak then kneeled down again slowly.

"Well, how about that?!" Hagrid said, "Two riders at once. Go on, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and slowly walked across the paddock to Buckbeak, then climbed on behind Harry, and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

_You're going to enjoy this, Ginny._

Before Ginny could say anything, Hagrid commanded Buckbeak to go, and twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side. Buckbeak galloped around the paddock, then flew up high into the sky until they were far above the paddock. They could see all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade village, as well as the Forbidden Forest and the Hogwarts lake.

"Wow," Ginny said, "Buckbeak, this is wonderful! Thank you!"

Buckbeak clucked. Hagrid's loud whistle was heard and Buckbeak swooped down into a dive that reminded Harry of a Wronski Feint dive, and soon Buckbeak skidded to the earth of the paddock.

"Well done, Buckbeak!" Hagrid said, clapping along with most of the students, "Makes me proud of ya!"

"That was amazing!" Ginny said.

"Brilliant," Harry said, nodding.

"All right, now who else wants a go?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione, Ron and Neville all volunteered to try with Buckbeak, while others tried with some of the other hippogriffs, but no one else was successful enough to get beyond petting them. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who could fly.

Harry kept an eye on all the Slytherins, and his hand ready to use his wand. But nobody seemed to want to do anything. And then Nott picked up a stone, and Harry used a slight burning jinx to Nott's hand. Nott dropped the stone and cursed.

"Nott, I had enough of ya!" Hagrid said, "You do not insult these creatures. Detention with Filch for ya. Go on now and talk to him."

Nott growled, but walked away from the paddock.

"Good work, Hagrid," Harry said, "He was going to throw a stone too, but I stopped him."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for that, Harry," Hagrid said, "How am I doing me first day?"

"Excellent, Professor," Harry said.

Hagrid blushed.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Hermione decided to she wanted to start on her essay for Arithmancy, and Harry and Ginny decided they would follow. Ron went with them as well just so he'd have something to do, even if it meant going to the library. One of Luna's first classes was Herbology, and she had some homework, so Neville volunteered to help her.

"Bridget Wenlock," Hermione said, as she sat down at the table with a new book in her hand, "Born in the 1200s – ooh, listen to this Ginny. She was the seventh child. Like you. And that is how she became obsessed with the number seven. Let's see... something even happened at age seven... whoa! No way!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Wenlock was Bridget's married name," Hermione said.

"What was her maiden name?" Ginny asked.

"Able," Hermione said.

"As in Bartemius F. Able?" Harry asked, "Author of the Soul-Bond story."

"She was apparently his sister," Hermione said, then continued to read, "Guess what? She discovered her magical core was seven percent higher than that of a normal person of her age."

"Seven percent?" Ginny asked, "Not too much higher."

"Maybe it was for someone who lived as long as people did back then," Hermione said, "Even witches and wizards. So... tell me this. Why was her core seven percent higher than normal?"

"She was like Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Good job, Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron shrugged. "Their magical cores are higher than normal. Easy to guess."

"Wait," Harry said, "So Bridget...?"

"I don't think Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel were the first Bond-mates," Hermione said, "I think Bridget Wenlock was, and whoever Mr. Wenlock was."

"And Bartemius F. Able wrote about her," Harry said.

"She's Grace from his story," Hermione said, nodding, "If we're correct. Which means he wrote a fairytale based on his sister. Based on true fact."

"Interesting," Harry said.

"Too bad we can't use that in our essay," Ginny said, "That and our magical cores being higher? Vector will point our secret out easily."

"No, but we have our basis for our essays," Hermione said, "Seven is connected to families, possibly – like you Ginny – and also our magical core."

"That works," Harry said, "Let's go with that."

So for the next hour, the three Arithmancers worked on the first part of their essays, while Ron found Bartemius F. Able's book and read the Soul-Bond story. Unfortunately this was distracting because he kept asking Harry and Ginny if things were similar to what they did.

When their essays were each six inches long, giving them twelve left, the four friends headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived, they looked around for Neville and Luna and saw them sitting on the couch. However a second look saw something more peculiar. Neville and Luna were locked in a kiss.

Ron snickered and Hermione smacked him across the chest. Neville and Luna didn't seem to hear them.

"That's cute," Ginny said, "Should we just... do something else?"

"I'll go get my chess set," Ron said.

As Ron went upstairs, the three others went over to a separate portion of the room, and left the apparent new couple alone to themselves.

* * *

**I know, I know... awww!**

**The whole Wenlock and Neville/Luna bits were inspired very late into writing this chapter! I wanted something a bit more interesting between Neville and Luna in this story, so I decided... hmm... new couple!**

**Arithmancy is so hard to figure out, but I had fun with it!**

**Next chapter is Potions, Defense, Ancient Runes and the Boggarts! Ancient Runes should be much easier to figure out.**


	20. The Boggart

**Chapter 20  
The Boggart**

**Author's Note: The Defense Class will be almost exactly the same as canon with a few changes. It was what happens afterward that is different.**

**Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 7 of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**

* * *

_Friday, September 3__rd__, 1993_

**(Ginny)**

When Ginny arrived in her dormitory early the following morning, Luna and Hermione were awake and talking in the small bathroom. Ginny walked over to them.

"Ginny, finally!" Hermione said, "I've been trying to get Luna to tell me what happened last night."

"Since when did you turn into Lavender and Parvati, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I have not!" Hermione hissed, blushing, "I'm just curious about two of my friends."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it," Ginny said, "Right ,Luna?"

"Oh it is fine," Luna said, "I just wanted to wait until you were here. Just so I only have to say it once. Having to say it twice makes it wasted and less important, because it means nobody listened the first time. Mum always said that when she wanted me and Daddy to listen to her."

"Sound advice, Luna," Hermione said, "So... what did happen?"

Luna shrugged. "Neville was helping me with Herbology last night. We were both pointing at something in my book, and his hand touched mine... accidentally. He looked away embarrassed and I told him it was okay. And then..."

"He kissed you?" Ginny asked.

"I kissed him," Luna said, shrugging.

"Well, he seemed to very much like the kiss," Ginny said, "I think he does fancy you. Are you... dating?"

"We agreed to mostly hold hands," Luna said, "and perhaps share kisses in private right now. I'm not sure he wants a girlfriend and I don't know if I want a boyfriend yet, but – I guess we'll see what happens."

"Hand-holding and kissing is good," Ginny said, nodding.

"Did you know that the Bohemian Bumblebee is the only bug that can apparently kiss each other as well as humans do?" Luna asked.

"Um... no, I sure didn't," Hermione said, and Ginny shook her head.

"Neville didn't either," Luna said, "I thought he did because he kisses as well the bumblebees do."

"Is that a good thing?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"A very good thing," Luna said, nodding, "I'm going to get ready and see if Neville wants to hold hands again."

Luna walked out of the bathroom. Hermione giggled and shook her head. Ginny sighed and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I swear if you become another gossip girl," she said, "I'm going to give you a Bat-Bogey Hex. I thought I lost you to Lavender and Parvati!"

"I give you permission to hex me if I even look like I'm becoming one of them," Hermione said.

Ginny laughed and walked out of the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

**(Harry)**

The three hour Double Potions was the first class of the day. Harry and Ginny, of course, chose to be partners again, as did Ron and Hermione. Neville got stuck with Daphne Greengrass, because everyone else had found partners.

"Quiet down," Snape said as he stood up from his desk, "Today we will be brewing the Shrinking Solution. This takes very precise care with your ingredients, and it will take most of the class to finish. Your homework – which is not to be started in class - is an essay on the Shrinking Solution and what the purpose of each ingredient is in the potion. Formula is on the board -"

Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard and the formula appeared.

"I do not want to see anyone immediately preparing their cauldrons," Snape said, "Because otherwise it means you are not listening to instructions. Ingredient preparations first. You must focus in order to prepare them perfectly. Begin now."

Ginny and Harry took out the listed ingredients and their preparation tools. Ginny began slicing the daisy roots, while Harry skinned the shrivelfigs. The ingredient preparation took a good half-hour to perfectly prepare every bit of it. It didn't help that Snape was walking around the class either complimenting on their swift slicing, or insulting others because they were not doing it right.

"Your daisy root needs to be cut up into smaller pieces, Miss Greengrass," Snape said, "Longbottom, why aren't you helping her prepare those perfectly? Two points from Gryffindor for not helping your partner."

Neville's face flushed, and while Ginny was preparing the cauldron, Harry watched for a moment as Neville took a portion of the daisy roots and began cutting them correctly.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning, Longbottom?" Snape said.

"Daphne was working on the daisy roots, Professor," Neville said, "I was skinning the shrivelfigs and measuring the lemon juice."

"Perhaps you should have realized you could do it better than Miss Greengrass," Snape said.

_Did Snape just... compliment Neville? _Harry asked.

_A back-handed compliment_.

"Next time you should work on the ingredients while she works on the cauldron and adding them in," Snape said, "Maybe you'll have a better year in Potions than your last two. Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"I was not talking to you, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, "A point from Gryffindor."

_Bet he did that on purpose, _Harry said.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, as Snape walked over to her and Harry's table.

"Why are you preparing your cauldron?" Snape asked, "Nobody else has, as you can see."

"Our ingredients are perfectly prepared, Professor," Ginny said, "Would you like to inspect them and make sure? I would not want to mess up this potion."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Ginny, then took a quick look at the ingredients. His lips went into a straight line.

"Make sure the cauldron is on the exact temperature," Snape said, "I would not want you to burn her cauldron, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Snape stared at Harry for a moment, before he turned and walked off to the other side of the classroom.

_When is he going to realize we know what we're doing? _Ginny asked.

_When he decides I am more like my mother at potions than my father?_

_Ha. Good luck with that one._

_A failed quest already, I know._

* * *

After lunch, Harry, Ginny and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Neville and headed for the Ancient Runes classroom. They weren't surprised to find that all of their classmates from Arithmancy were also in this class.

"Please seat in groups of three," Professor Babbling said, when they walked in.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked over to a table near the center of the classroom and sat down. The other students also paired up with their housemates.

"Runes," Professor Babbling said, "To understand them, you must know them. 'Know how to cut them, Know how to read them, Know how to stain them, Know how to evoke them, Know how to send them.' That quote comes from the famous Muggle poem Havamal. Yes, a Muggle poet wrote about Runes. Does that surprise you?"

Most of the students nodded.

"'Each runic symbol contains an elemental force which corresponds to a god or natural power'," Babbling said, "'Whether using runes for ritual magic, meditation or divination, the forces set in motion by runes are primal and highly effective.' That is also another quote. Can anyone tell me who said that?"

Nobody raised their hands. Not even Hermione.

"Would you believe that quote comes from another Muggle who knows nothing about our world?" Babbling said.

"If a Muggle knows about them, why didn't someone from the Ministry of Magic in their country Obliviate them?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Because Ancient Runes are part of the Muggle world and wizarding world," Babbling said, "That is how important Runes are to the world. Egyptian Muggles used Runes all the time. As did native tribes of the Amazon. Washington DC, the Capitol of the United States, has runes all over its city. That whole country is run by Muggles. Why do I keep bringing up Muggles? Well, because it has something to do with your first assignment. This assignment will be due in two weeks."

He waved his wand and a book appeared in the center of Harry, Ginny and Hermione's table, as well as other tables. All the books were different. None of the books were titled.

"These are runic transliterations of Muggle books," he said, then waved his wand and a bookshelf of books – Muggle books – appeared in front of the room. "Your group project with the students beside you is this: Translate a few of these pages from runic to English until you discover which of these books on this bookcase is the book you are looking for."

Hermione grinned, and Harry knew why. Hermione had read a whole bunch of Muggle books. This was going to be a very easy project for them.

"The Runic alphabet is in the first chapter of your books," Babbling said, "I ask that you memorize this alphabet. You will be using it in every one of your lessons in this class."

* * *

Two hours later, as they approached the Defense Classroom, Ron, Neville and the rest of the class were outside the door. Remus was not there, however Tonks was.

"No need to head inside, class," Tonks said, "You are going to be doing a practical lesson today away from this classroom. We're just waiting for – ah, there you are, Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled at Tonks, then looked around at the students.

"Follow me, class," he said, "You will only need your wands today."

Most of the students looked eager as they followed Remus up the corridor, and Tonks trailed behind them. Remus led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner. where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet, and began mooing like a cow.

"MOOONY!" Peeves cackled.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking Remus with increased respect. Nobody seemed to care now that he hadn't shown up during the Welcoming Feast. Remus led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Remus and Tonks came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. He would probably do it half-right and your students would probably be harmed. That would not look good on your already plagued record."

"Speaking of plagued records," Tonks said, and Snape narrowed his eyes at the young assistant, "Neville Longbottom and his grandmother are close personal friends of mine. I'm sure he knows exactly what he is doing. Perhaps it is your teaching, Professor. I imagine with your _probation, _you aren't exactly at your proper level of teaching."

Snape's lips curled into a frown and he walked out of the class. The Gryffindors looked at Tonks with the same respect as they did with Remus. The Slytherins however did not seem to like how she had insulted their Head of House.

"Neville, please come forward," Remus said, "I think you would be the perfect volunteer for the first stage of our lesson."

Neville walked forward toward Remus and Tonks. As he did, a wardrobe behind Remus gave a distinct wobble.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

_A Boggart! _Ginny said, _This should be fun._

_Do we even know what the Boggart will take with our forms anymore?_

_Er... I'm not sure I do. Do you think our Bond would do something?_

Most people seemed to feel that this _was _something to worry about. Neville gave Remus a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Remus. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This _one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is _a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Remus, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

_He'll call on me next, _Harry said.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Because there are so many of us, it will get confused," Harry said, "It wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. There is a simple charm to repel a Boggart, but the best way to defeat it is laughter. Mmm, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"What is the charm to repel a Boggart?" Remus asked.

"Ridikulus," Ginny said.

"Excellent," Remus said, "That is correct. As Miss Weasley said, the charm is Ridikulus. Everyone repeat after me. Without wands please. Ridikulus!"

"Ridikulus," the class chorused.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, Neville walked forward.

"Right, Neville," said Remus. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

"Professor Snape," Neville said.

Most of the class laughed. Remus smiled.

"He is quite frightening," he said, "You just have to know how to put up with him. Laughter is always the best medicine for someone like that. Neville, your grandmother, can you picture a nice outfit of hers?"

"Well... always the same hat," Neville said, "A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress . . . green, normally . . . and sometimes a fox-fur scarf. I think you've seen it."

"I have," Remus said, "And she usually carries a handbag?"

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Remus. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Remus. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry '_Riddikulus_' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to everyone else," Remus said, "Each of us in turn. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

He looked at Harry and Ginny for a moment and frowned. Harry raised his eyebrows. Did Remus know what Harry feared most? Impossible, because not even Harry was sure!

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward. Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One – two — three — _now_!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Remus' wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

"_Ridikulus_!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused.

"Parvati!" Remus said, "Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its

stiff arms rising —

"_Riddikulus_!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin, Seamus darted past Parvati.

_Crack_! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end —

"_Riddikulus_!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

_Crack_! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then — _crack_! — became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before — _crack_! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"Theodore!" Remus said.

Nott walked forward and the Boggart turned into a figure in a Death Eater mask.

_Nott's... father? _Harry wondered.

Nott shook his head and walked backward, shaking.

"It's confused!" shouted Remus. "We're getting there! Ron!"

Ron leapt forward.

_Crack_! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then —

"_Riddikulus_!" bellowed Ron,

The spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet.

Tonks walked in front of Harry and the Spider's head transformed into a large wolf. No... a werewolf. Most of the students screamed. Remus looked stricken as he looked from the Boggart to Tonks.

"Riddikulus!" Tonks cried out.

The werewolf went completely void of hair and turned and ran back into the wardrobe.

"Great job, class!" Remus said, as he looked at Tonks for another moment, before looking back at the students. "I think we can cut this lesson short. Er... Harry, Ginny? Stay behind. The rest of you can go."

Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged. They stayed behind with Remus and Tonks as the rest of the students left, chatting excitedly.

"Remus?" Tonks asked, her voice shaking, "I – er – well -"

"We'll talk about it later, Dora," Remus said.

Tonks frowned and looked at her feet.

"We need to get rid of this Boggart," Remus said, then looked at Harry and Ginny, "and I think I know how we can do it."

"Us?" Harry asked.

"I was purposefully avoiding using the two of you doing that exercise," Remus said, "For one reason and one reason only. I believe when the Boggart faces you, it is going to be completely different."

"Why would it be different with them?" Tonks asked.

"I'll explain it later, sweetheart," Remus said, without taking his eyes off of Harry and Ginny, "That is – if Harry and Ginny let me?"

Harry looked at Ginny and she shrugged.

"The first part only," Harry said.

"Dora," Remus said, "Could you go prepare the assignments from the previous class for grading?"

Tonks frowned. "Are you angry at me?"

"We cannot always control our fears," Remus said, "I would never be angry at you for something like that."

Tonks nodded and walked out of the storage room. Remus looked at the doorway for a moment, and sighed audibly and looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"I do not know how a Boggart is going to react to your Soul-Bond," Remus said, "You two share each other's souls, and your thoughts and emotions. So... I'm going to ask that the two of you walk forward and face it when I open the wardrobe."

"Okay," Ginny said.

"Do you know what we'll see?" Harry asked.

"I have a few guesses," Remus said, "It is time to see if I am correct. Wands at the ready."

Harry and Ginny pointed their wands at the wardrobe. Remus did so as well, and the wardrobe opened, then he backed away.

Copies of Harry and Ginny walked out of the wardrobe and looked at each other. Then Boggart-Harry fell to the floor, and Boggart-Ginny fell on top of him.

Both were completely still – dead.

Harry felt heat come to his mind and he didn't know if it was because of him or Ginny. He took her free hand in his.

"Ridikulus!" they shouted together.

Both of their forms screamed in a high-shrieking sound, unlike neither of their voices and growled, then their bodies seem to melt into a puddle of black goo. Remus walked forward to the goo and examined it. He then stood up and looked at Harry and Ginny in shock.

"You – you destroyed it," he said, "That is supposed to be almost impossible. You can only normally repel Boggarts, or frighten them away."

"That isn't important right now," Ginny said, "Our fears are the other dying."

"That isn't surprising to me, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny frowned and nodded. "No, I suppose not."

"I had a feeling it might be that," Remus said, "You have a lot riding in this mission of yours. You both may believe there is a chance you will fail. I believe you know that Bond-mates can only die if they both die at the same time, yes?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Your fears are that you will die together," Remus said, "That something is going to happen in your mission and you can't save each other, no matter how you plan it. Something could go wrong, and you both die. That is your fear."

Ginny looked at Harry and he frowned. He hadn't given much thought to that, but yes... it was his fear. Ginny would never stay away from him, even when he would be facing Voldemort one-on-one. She'd be near to make sure he was all right, and she'd die because of it. That was his fear.

"I suppose it is good thing I didn't let the Boggart approach either of you during the lesson," Remus said.

"Yeah... definitely," Harry said.

"There is a bit of time before dinner," Remus said, "I'm sure the both of you want to use it wisely. I will see you later."

"Don't be too hard on Tonks, Remus," Ginny said, "I'm sure she's been hiding that secret from you for quite a while."

"I know," Remus said, "I can only think that -"

"She doesn't fear you, Moony," Harry said, "I believe she fears that she cannot face what you become. Because it would terrify her too much. She loves you and she probably believes if she ever saw you like that, she'd lose you."

Remus sighed. "You're dismissed."

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the classroom.

_Harry? _Ginny said, _I'm sorry you had to see that._

_You do not need to apologize._

_We've been avoiding that discussion, haven't we? We've been avoiding what it is we really fear. Harry, I cannot stay behind when you face him. I will not. I'm sorry._

Harry sighed. _We have over a year and a half before we have to think about that._

_There isn't anything to think about! We're in this together! I'm not leaving you at all._

_You saw what my fear was, right?_

_If I die, then you die. We die together, and we'll reunite soon afterwards. I'm not going to leave you at all, Harry. Don't even ask me to._

_I don't want you to die._

_Then you don't die either. Problem solved._

Harry frowned and grasped her fingers tighter.

"I really hate Boggarts," he muttered.

Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "So do I. But at least they show us what we fear, even if we don't know it ourselves. Poor Tonks, though. Having that happen in front of Remus."

"They'll work on her fear," Harry said.

"Will we work on ours?" Ginny asked.

"I very much hope so," Harry said.

"I think I know a way for us to forget them," Ginny said.

She leaned in and kissed him, and neither cared that they were standing in a public corridor of the school.

* * *

**Well... there you go! I really wanted to focus on the classes in this and the previous chapter, because they were big moments in my mind, especially Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Defense.**


	21. Deepest Ocean and Highest Cloud

**Chapter 21  
Deepest Ocean and Highest Cloud**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins right after the last chapter ended, then there is a short time-skip and moving on to the next important events. Some people wanted to know what Remus' boggart would probably be now. Remus answers that in this chapter.**

**I disclaim a quote from the Prisoner of Azkaban movie.**

* * *

**(Remus)**

Remus kneeled down in front of the puddle of black goo that had once been a Boggart. He could not get it through his mind what he had just witnessed. He had gone through a wide array of emotions in the past ten minutes alone.

Seeing the Boggart's copied forms of Harry and Ginny, as their real selves stood there staring at the Boggart was possibly one of the strangest moments of his life – and he had been through quite a few of those. But watching the copied forms of Harry and Ginny slump over and die as if they had been hit with invisible Killing Curses was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. He considered him quite close to the young couple, and seeing copies of them collapse dead was absolutely disheartening. It was only when he saw Harry and Ginny standing a few feet away did he remember they were not actually dead.

And then they used the charm against the Boggart, usually meant to repel the creature. And they had done it together, holding hands, and the power radiating from the spell had actually destroyed the Boggart, melted it, instead of making it flee. He had never witnessed that before in his life, and he wondered if he would ever witness it again.

Suddenly, footsteps behind him broke him from his thoughts and he stood up and turned. Albus Dumbledore was standing there. The aged headmaster looked from Remus to the puddle of black goo on the floor and raised his eyebrows.

"Am I correct in guessing that you have done away with the Boggart found here?" Albus asked, as he looked back at Remus.

"It is most certainly 'done away with' as you said," Remus said, as he looked back at the goo, "But I did not do this."

"Who did, may I ask?" Albus asked.

"Harry and Ginny, Headmaster," Remus said.

Albus looked at Remus through his eyeglasses, then looked at the goo again.

"Destroying a Boggart is very difficult, I trust you know that," he said.

"Yes, sir," Remus said.

"How was it done?" Albus asked.

"Ridikulus, the same spell that repels a Boggart," Remus said, "Only... Harry and Ginny did it while holding hands."

"May I ask what forms the Boggart took in front of them?" Albus asked.

"Their mate dying," Remus said, "The Boggart appeared as both mates, and collapsed to the floor, dead."

"I'm sure Harry and Ginny did not like that," Albus said, "Holding hands, did you say?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Professor, I have never seen power like this. Even if they are a special pair of students, they are not yet the age that their Bond rises into its true power."

"That is true," Albus said, "However, you may know that Harry and Ginny almost lost their lives once a couple of years ago, and it could have also happened this previous June if it wasn't for their quick thinking. Earlier this year, I provoked Mr. Potter, as a test, and he almost destroyed my office without knowing he was doing it."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Due to his heightened emotions," Dumbledore said, "Because of the rage he felt towards me for provoking his mate. I'm sure today, he and Ginny were emotional, perhaps out of fear or sadness from what they witnessed, and their powers heightened and they destroyed the Boggart due to their emotions."

"That could be very dangerous, Headmaster," Remus said.

"It can," Dumbledore said, nodding, "and it very well might be once their power heightens due to them becoming the age of consent. That is why I am having lessons with them this term and next term to help calm their emotions and their magic."

"If I can be of any help," Remus said, "Please, come to me."

"Thank you," Albus said, "I will clean up the remains of the Boggart, Remus. I expect you want to do other things before dinner this evening?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. Did the Headmaster know that he needed to talk to Dora about two very important things? He nodded and bowed slightly.

"Have a good day, Headmaster," Remus said.

"You as well," Albus said, "Give my best wishes to young Tonks as well."

Remus nodded and walked out of the room. He made his way back to the Defense Classroom, where he saw Dora sitting on his desk and waving her wand at the blackboard. A projection of a wolf – no, a werewolf – appeared on the blackboard. Dora let out a sniffle, and with another wave of her wand, yet another projection of a werewolf appeared.

"If I knew you wanted to look at pictures of werewolves," Remus said, as he walked into the classroom, "I would found a way to take a picture of myself a couple nights ago."

Dora gasped and stood up from the desk as the projection vanished. She looked at Remus and he could tell her eyes were moist. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Remus," Dora said, "I don't know what you are possibly thinking. But I'm not afraid of you. I love you, please understand that."

"I am well aware of both of these things," Remus said.

"I do not fear werewolves," Dora said.

"Obviously there is something involving them you do fear," Remus said.

"The thing I fear most is losing you," Dora said. "I fear that every time you transform, you will not come back to me. I fear I will lose you more and more to your wolf form. I know that can happen, and that is what I fear. I guess the werewolf I saw was you, permanently in the wolf form. A –" She sniffled and leaned her head against his chest. "A monster that cannot come back to me."

"I will never lose myself to that wolf," Remus said, "I've seen many werewolves who have done that. I am what I am because of a werewolf who has nearly completely lost themselves like that. They are barely human anymore. I will never have that happen to me. Do you know why?"

Tonks shook her head against his chest. Remus tucked his thumb and forefinger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was facing him.

"Because I have a reason to be proud of who I am," Remus said,, "I have someone I love more than I thought I ever would, and someone who loves me in return, just the same."

Dora smiled. Remus leaned toward her and kissed her softly. Dora chuckled against his lips and kissed him back. She then backed away and wiped the tears from her face.

"Remus, what is your Boggart?" Dora asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Remus asked. "You wouldn't like what I believe it would be."

"Yes, Remus," Dora said, "I do. I promise I won't be angry with you."

"It used to be the moon," Remus said, "But I believe it would probably change now. I think it would be either you as a werewolf, or you dead at the hands of me as a werewolf."

Dora nodded. "I understand. It will never happen."

"I know," Remus said, "Because I will never let it happen."

Dora kissed him briefly again before she backed away and he saw a questioning look in her eyes.

"What were you talking to Harry and Ginny about?" she asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. They had given him permission to tell her about one of their secrets.

"What do you know about the phenomenon known as a Soul-Bond?" he asked.

* * *

**(Harry)**

Even though only half the school had taken a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson so far, most of the students in the school were talking about Professors Lupin and Tonks' classes by dinner that evening. Those who hadn't had a class yet were looking forward to it, and those who had a lesson commented as to how memorable Professor Lupin was.

Also most of the Gryffindor third years – with the exception of Harry and his friends – had boasted on about Neville's Boggart of Professor Snape, so now it was stuff of legend. Neville seemed quite frightened of this apparent new-found fame and he tried his best to avoid everyone except for his friends.

After dinner, there were still a couple hours before the grounds became off-limits for the evening. So Harry, Ginny and their friends walked onto the grounds and found a comfortable spot away from eavesdropping students and prying eyes of the occasional Auror guard that walked around the grounds.

Neville and Luna sat down together, and Harry sat down near them. Harry was quite surprised when Ginny plopped down between his legs and laid down with her head under his chin. They were normally only in this position away from their friends, especially Ron, but she didn't seem to care. Ron only looked at them for a moment, before he looked at Hermione. Hermione had brought her Ancient Runes book and the runic-transliterated Muggle book she, Harry and Ginny were supposed to work on for their first group project.

"Any ideas what that book is, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said, "But... I already translated a line of dialogue. Here's the line... 'to be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love.' I swear I've read it before."

"You probably have," Ron snorted.

"Yes, I'm sure I have," Hermione said, "I just have to figure it out."

"Hey Longbottom!" a voice said, and Harry saw Theodore Nott approaching with Daphne Greengrass, "We found another Boggart on the Quidditch Pitch. Want to show off your granny's clothes again?"

"How about we talk about your Boggart, eh?" Harry asked, "Why are you afraid of your father?"

"Shut it, Potter," Nott said.

"Afraid he is going to break out like Malfoy and come after you?" Harry asked.

"I'd be careful, Potter," Nott said, "I still have to get you back for hexing me in front of that big oaf, Hagrid. Luckily for you, your little girlfriend is with you. I don't hex girls."

"Lucky for you, Nott, I don't either," Ginny said.

Nott scoffed and turned back toward the castle.

"I told you to leave him alone, Nott!" Daphne said, as Nott walked by her, "Snape is mad at him for no reason. He should be mad at me. I messed up those ingredients."

"Whatever," Nott said, "What do you fancy Longbottom or something?"

Nott cackled and walked off back toward the castle. Daphne blushed as she turned and looked at Neville.

"Neville, I'm sorry," Daphne said, "I told him to leave you alone, but he doesn't listen. I was actually looking for you because I wanted to thank you for helping me with the ingredients. He followed me, I guess."

"Er... we were partners," Neville said, "It was something I needed to do."

"Well, we can be partners again if you want," Daphne said, "You're good at Potions when Snape isn't around. If we do better, maybe he won't pester you."

"Er... thanks, Daphne," Neville said, "I might take you up on that offer."

Daphne blushed lightly.

"I'll see you later then, Neville," she said, then walked off back toward the castle.

Neville looked at Daphne then shrugged and looked back at Luna. Luna clutched Neville's hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. Neville smiled as he laid his head against hers.

_Do you think Daphne does fancy Neville? _Ginny asked.

_Dunno. Maybe she was impressed with him in Potions?_

_Either way, it doesn't seem like Luna cares. She doesn't look jealous at all._

_I'm not sure I could tell when it comes to her._

_True._

"So, Hermione," Ron said, obviously ignoring the public displays of affection, "what would have you seen if you faced that Boggart? A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

Hermione glared at Ron and threw a blade of grass at him. It only made it halfway to him, before falling lamely to the ground. Ron laughed, and Hermione's glare remained for a moment before she broke into giggles as well.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were worried that Quidditch practice would interfere with their meeting with Dumbledore, but on the first Sunday of the month, they found that the first Quidditch practice would not happen until the first weekend of October. They would be playing Slytherin the first Saturday of November, a week after the first Hogsmeade visit.

So without any upcoming Quidditch practices to worry about, Harry and Ginny only had to focus on their school work over the first full week of term.

Tonks and Remus sent a letter to Harry and Ginny Sunday morning to meet with them that afternoon. In the Defense office, Tonks talked to them about Remus telling her about the Soul-Bond. She was quite happy to discover this, because she thought Harry and Ginny were the cutest couple besides her and Remus, and thought it could not happen to two better people. They talked for nearly two hours about the Bond and what it all meant. Tonks was quite shocked to hear about what would happen when Ginny turned fourteen, but she said she would do her best to help them through it. She was also excited to hear about their plans of getting married on Ginny's birthday.

Transfiguration started off quite interesting. Professor McGonagall told them about Animagi and even transformed into her own cat. When she asked the class who was seriously considering becoming Animagi in the future, she was only a little surprised to find that Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville all rose their hands. She didn't pursue the subject however, and just moved on with the lesson, which was a bunch of questions for the students to find out how much had stayed in their minds over the summer.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout had the third years work on the yellow Butter Roses, the key ingredient to Butterbeer, that she had introduced to them their very first class back in first year. She was excited that the third years would be able to go to Hogsmeade soon, and told them that the Roses they grew, if grown right, would be a part of the Butterbeer they could buy during their visits. In Astronomy, Professor Sinistra had them study the moon, and she started listing off one day in each month of the next two terms and asked the students to tell her which phase of the moon would happen on that particular day.

"October 30th?" Professor Sinistra asked, "The day of your first Hogsmeade visit?"

"Full moon," Lavender said, then gave a wolf howl.

"Wait," Harry said, "There is a Full Moon on the day of our Hogsmeade visit?"

"Scared of werewolves, Harry?" Dean chortled.

"No," Harry said.

"Perhaps you were thinking it would be on Halloween, Mr. Potter?" Sinistra asked, "The stars, planets and moons do not care about holidays, Mr. Potter. Sometimes the Full Moon comes on Halloween, sometimes a day before or a day after. This time it is the day before Halloween. Good job, Miss Brown. And I promise you, there will be no werewolves interrupting your Hogsmeade visit."

_I very much hope not, _Harry thought, and heard Ginny giggle in his mind.

Arithmancy became more and more confusing the second class. Professor Vector had put six nine-square tables of numbers on the blackboard and asked them to figure out which magical number belonged in the center square of each table. Harry was quite good at math, but he was sure some of those numbers didn't add, subtract, multiply, or divide into six, seven or twelve. So it was quite complicated.

After Hagrid's first exciting class of hippogriffs, things went downward in Care of Magical Creatures, and a creature Harry hoped they would skip had made its appearance: the Flobberworm. They were still the most boring creatures in existence. What was worse was that Hagrid had said they would be looking after these creatures for the next few lessons as well.

Professor Flitwick had finally began to teach what he had been teasing the class for two years – a series of what he called "Fun Charms". The first charm of the year he taught was a noise charm. He gave them a list of incantations and told them to choose and practice one of them. He would not tell them what sound they made. Harry had one that sounded like a crack of Apparation, and he actually thought someone had apparated. When Ginny pointed her wand up in the sky and said the incantation, most of the class jumped when they heard the sound of thunder above their heads. Ginny and Harry snickered when one of the students asked if it was storming outside. Ron had one that sounded like a dog barking, and Hermione, had one that sounded like – well – flatulence. Ron had a lot of fun teasing Hermione about that one for the rest of Thursday night.

In the second lesson of Potions, they were working on the Alihotsy Draught, which would induce hysteria if drank or the fumes were inhaled. Snape had put bubble-head charms on the whole class so they couldn't inhale the fumes. Harry was quite worried about how Snape would treat Neville in the aftermath of the Boggart, but he was quite surprised. Neville and Daphne Greengrass seemed to improve from the first lesson, and Snape hadn't said a bad word against them, nor anyone else, at all.

In Ancient Runes, Professor Babbling started off the class by drawing a shape on the blackboard, which looked like a large V with lines going left and right off the tips and asking if it was the rune for 'light' or 'fire'. To his own surprise, Harry answered correctly with the answer, light, because it looked like candlelight, even though candlelight was technically a flame. Babbling then showed the rune for flame, which looked like a large W. Then he started drawing letters of the runic alphabet on the blackboard and asked them which letter it represented. After that, he let them continue on their group projects.

After the first memorable class involving Boggarts, the next lesson was just as interesting. Remus taught them about Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. He asked them write an essay on what they would do if they ever met one. Harry, it turned out had met one during his days as an Auror in the old timeline so he used that experience.

Neville and Luna's budding romantic relationship seemed to be only improving over the first full week of term, and every night before they went to bed, Harry would see Luna give Neville a brief kiss goodnight. Neville had yet to begin a kiss, but he certainly did return them. Harry caught Hermione watching Luna and Neville from time to time during these displays of affection, then give looks of longing toward Ron. Ginny had told Harry that she found Hermione softly talking to Crookshanks on her four-poster bed and had heard distinct phrases like "kissing" and "Hogsmeade". Ginny never heard the name Ron, but she was sure it had been there.

* * *

**(Harry)**

_Saturday, September 11__th__, 1993_

"Harry and Ginny Potter to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said to the gargoyle statue, a few minutes before two-o-clock in the afternoon on the second Saturday of September.

The gargoyle raised its head and lowered, then stepped out of the way as the wall opened up into the familiar archway that led to a stairwell. Harry and Ginny walked up the stairwell and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was not present at the moment, but Fawkes was sitting on his golden perch. The phoenix seemed to be having difficulty breathing and making gagging sounds.

"Is today your Burning Day, Fawkes?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry walked over to the perch.

Suddenly, the phoenix burst into flames and turned to ashes that fell into a little basin hanging underneath the perch.

"Ah, wonderful," Dumbledore's voice rang out, as he approached them from behind, "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

Fawkes, now a tiny chick, rose from the ashes and purred as it looked up at the three.

"Phoenixes are said to be the most peaceful creatures on this planet, you know," Albus said, as he took a seat in his chair, and Harry and Ginny sat down in a loveseat, "We could learn a lot from them. Phoenixes very rarely become anger, or feel rage. They do not like to become angry. They are very emotional creatures. Do you know why phoenix tears heal?"

"No, sir," Harry said, and Ginny shook her head.

"It was once said that the very first phoenix did not originally have healing powers from her tears," Dumbledore said, "Centuries ago, a wise old man, whom most believed was a Muggle, but was actually a hermit wizard who hadn't used magic in quite some time, was assaulted by a group of thugs. A great bird found him laying almost dead near a river and flew down to him. The phoenix began crying because of what had happened to the man. The man died from his injuries, but his magic survived for a few minutes longer and the phoenix was basically 'bathed' in the essence of his magic. Because the phoenix was so openly crying, the magic entered its tear ducts. That very bird, a female, is said to be the first phoenix. Nobody knows if there was a male to begin with or if the offspring was born from the magic the man had given off when he died. So... the healing powers phoenixes have is actually magic passed on through generations."

Dumbledore looked at baby Fawkes, who was poking its head over the basin and looking at them.

"What this world would be like if everyone was as peaceful and emotional as a phoenix," Dumbledore said, with a sigh. "Alas, we are not. War rages on, and violence with it. Humans, magical and otherwise are murdered everyday. Loved ones die. We cannot control who dies and who doesn't."

"Does anyone?" Ginny asked.

"Do I believe that there is an actual entity representing Death somewhere in this universe?" Dumbledore said. "Do I believe Harry's ancestors met up with Death itself?"

Harry frowned. He hated that Dumbledore felt he could openly speak about Harry being related to the Peverells. It was like Dumbledore was taunting him.

"I do not know," Dumbledore answered himself, "But if not, then where does something like a Ressurection Stone come from? No mortal man, magical or not, could make something like that. Just like I believe no mortal man is responsible for sending you back in time, or making time turners send people back or forward in time. Something out there did that and it wasn't human. I also believe someone or something stalked Nicolas and Perenelle to their last days, hating that they were living so long."

"What?" Harry asked, trying his best not to scoff, "You think there is an all powerful... god doing this?"

"Not a god," Dumbledore said, "I doubt Fate or Death would call themselves gods."

"Fate and Death?" Ginny asked.

"Very few people believe they are real," Dumbledore said, "And yet you own a strip of Death's Cloak, Mr. Potter."

"How do you know it isn't a really powerful Demiguise cloak?" Harry challenged.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Do you believe it is, my boy?"

"Don't answer a question with another question," Harry said, "It is annoying."

"I apologize," Dumbledore said, raising a hand momentarily, "I was not trying to provoke you. With that, I believe we should begin our lesson. I thought we could start this meeting with a bit of reminiscence. I spoke to Professor Lupin after your incident with the Boggart."

"He told you what we fear most, didn't he?" Ginny asked.

"He did," Dumbledore said, "But I could have guessed it myself. I remember the day I told you that Bond-mates could not die unless they died together. It was hard seeing your faces. I believe that has fed on to your fears overtime, and soon became your biggest fear. The fear of losing each other. Or you dying at the same time when you could have prevented it. I can see it would take a great debate between the two of you before you ever left each other's side to face something that could lead to your death. The problem is if you both go to an event that could result in your death, you could fall at the same time, and therefore die."

"Better to die together than be separated from each other," Ginny said.

"Is it?" Dumbledore asked, "Do you agree, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I could not be separated from her."

"I'm sorry to say I find that selfish," Dumbledore said. "You two would walk into the face of death, just so you could remain together before and after death. And yet I wonder if you had just given any thought to your family, your godfather, his wife, your friends? A future where you could have your own family?"

"You speak as if we plan on walking to our death any day now," Harry said.

"Do you not?" Dumbledore asked.

Before Harry could retort, Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Not a year and a half ago, you met with Professor Quirrel," Dumbledore said, "Rescued the stone, but almost died in the process. In June, you went down to the Chamber of Secrets to rescue students and could have been killed down there. And yet you did both events together."

"We told you we will not separate from each other!" Ginny said.

"So you chance walking together to your death with every step you make," Dumbledore said.

"No different than any other day," Ginny said. "We could walk out this door and be met with two Killing Curses."

"I am sure that wasn't an insult on my security on this school," Dumbledore said, "nor the Aurors protecting these halls?"

Ginny blushed. "No, sir, I only meant -"

Dumbledore raised a hand. "I know what you meant. Do you know I have counted at least five times during this conversation where I thought you might destroy my office again, through your rage?"

"We have felt no heat in our minds," Harry said, and Ginny nodded, "We recognize our warning system now."

"Did you recognize it when you destroyed that Boggart?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"And yet you still acted on it," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Harry said, sighing, "We did."

"That is why we are having these lessons," Dumbledore said, "So you do not act on it. I want the two of you to sit in the center of the floor behind you. Cross-legged, facing each other."

Harry looked at Ginny and she shrugged.

_Let's see where this goes, _she said.

Harry nodded and stood up with Ginny. They rounded the love seat and walked to the center of the floor, then sat down, facing each other, and crossed their legs.

"Hold hands," Dumbledore said.

Harry held out his hands in between his and Ginny's laps, and she placed her palms on his then they entwined their hands.

"Close your eyes," Dumbledore said; they did as he said, "and picture yourself somewhere. A favorite location for the two of you perhaps. Some place you've felt most at peace. I will continue talking. When you cannot hear me, you are at peace and you can open your eyes. This is a form of meditating, and if you are at peace, you will find yourself in that location you picture in your head. Muggles call this inner peace. It sometimes takes many years to gain such..."

Dumbledore's voice trailed off and Harry opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a very familiar orchard of trees, and instantly realized it was the orchard at the Burrow. This was the first place he had gone to at the Burrow the day he had come back in time.

Was he dreaming? Was he perhaps really there? Was this what Dumbledore referred to as 'inner peace'? He could almost feel the cool breeze sweep through his mind, and hear the leave bristling, and smell the scent of... smoke?

He sniffed again – yes, he definitely smelled smoke. Was Dumbledore lighting candles back in the office? He walked forward in the direction of the Burrow and heard a crackling sound from a far. Wood burning? What was Dumbledore doing?

Then as he reached the edge of the orchard, he saw a horrifying sight. The Burrow was on completely aflame! What looked like shapes were swirling in the flames around the house. Fiendfyre.

He tried to run toward the house and found that he could. But as he started running, he heard a sudden scream come from the driveway. He turned and saw Ginny there. He was about to call for her, when he saw a figure walking toward her, with their wand pointed at her. Harry twisted his hand, but his wand didn't appear. And then he saw a beam of green heading straight toward Ginny.

He screamed and opened his eyes.

He was back in the office, still sitting cross-legged. He inhaled and exhaled, and saw that Ginny was staring at him with wide eyes, panting hard.

"Did you find your place of peace?" Dumbledore asked.

"No!" Ginny growled, crying out, "I was – I was having the same nightmare I had over the summer. The Burrow was on fire... fiendfyre."

"I saw the same thing," Harry said, "I was coming out of the orchard and I saw you in the distance, and someone sent a Killing Curse at you."

"Pansy," Ginny said, "I knew this past summer when I woke up from it the first time that it wasn't a prophetic nightmare."

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I thought you said we'd find peace!"

"These things take time, Harry," Dumbledore said, "It may take weeks before you find your peaceful place inside your minds, where you can be together. Tell me... when was the last time you shared a dream or a nightmare?"

Harry looked at Ginny, and she frowned and shook her head.

"It has been a few weeks, I guess," Harry said, "Quite a while."

"It is because of your rage, I believe," Dumbledore said, "You need to find peace in your minds, and control your rage, and then you will dream together again."

"But we shared this nightmare just now," Ginny said.

"Neither of you were sleeping," Dumbledore said, "It was something you must have remembered Ginny when you were thinking of a place to go in your mind – perhaps even just a moment – and you two met up in the same location, but in a scene that turned out to be a nightmare."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Ginny said.

"I urge you to practice this together," Dumbledore said, "Perhaps every night before you go to sleep. If you clear your minds, kind of like Occlumency, and think of your peaceful place, then soon enough you will find you can dream together again. I think we have discovered why you are getting angry so easy and why your Bond is bringing these sparks of heightened power out of you. It is because you have not had any dreams together. In dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. We can swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud. You two just need to find those clouds again."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"You two are dismissed for now," Dumbledore said, "We will meet two weeks from now. Same time. Same place. Remember your homework every night before you go to bed."

Harry and Ginny stood up. Harry made to leave the office, then Ginny held his hand and stopped him. She turned to Dumbledore.

"Er... wait, sir," Ginny said, "We almost forgot something."

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Vector," Ginny said, "Our big project this year in Arithmancy is to discover our magical cores and how powerful they are."

"I am aware of that, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, "I requested Professor Vector assign this to the third years."

"You told her to assign us this?" Harry asked, "She could discover our Soul-Bond! Or worse our other secret! Our magical cores are already more powerful than normal!"

"Professor Vector is, I believe, the smartest witch in this school, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "It is very possible she will discover your secret."

"So why do you give her this stepping stone?" Ginny asked.

"Because I feel Septima Vector can give you as much help as I can with your Bond," Dumbledore said, "She understands magical cores more than anyone."

"You want her to help us?" Harry asked.

"Ah, let's see if she truly does figure out your secrets on her own," Dumbledore said. "If she does, then I believe she has every right to help you. You are excused."

_That did not go how I planned it at all, _Harry said, as he and Ginny left the office,

_Nor I. What do we do?_

_We could always lie about our magical cores._

_You know... I hadn't thought of that. We might very well do that if we can't think of anything else. Because I do not see how Vector can help us at all._

_Me either. Ginny? Why didn't you tell me about your nightmare?_

_Because I was afraid it would happen for real._

_Pansy's dead, Ginny. She is not coming back._

_Still doesn't mean the other half of that nightmare couldn't happen._

* * *

**Going to do some time-skips coming up soon. I really want to get to Hogsmeade chapter, but I have a couple of other planned things first.**

**Bonus points if you already know where the sentence Hermione read that has to do with a Muggle story comes from. Either way, you'll find out what it comes from next chapter.**

**Yes, I am thinking of doing a Luna/Neville/Daphne triangle storyline just to make things interesting. Some reviewers have commented that Neville and Luna need something interesting to happen with them, and this might just be it!**

**More to come soon!**


	22. Pride and Prejudice and Patroni

**Chapter 22  
Pride and Prejudice and Patroni**

**Author's Note: ****This chapter has a Pensieve visit. Unlike the first one in Book 1, it is pretty short. It has a bit of content from the third book. The visitors in the Pensieve will be talking, as will those in the actual memories, so in order to know which is which:**

**Pensieve visitors: **"No italics"

**Memory:**_"italics"_

**Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 4 of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**_  
_**  
**

* * *

**(Harry)**

_Wednesday, September 15__th__, 1993_

Wednesday evening, after dinner, found Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron in the library. The Arithmancy essay and the Ancient Runes group project were both due over the next two days, and Ron decided only then he needed to get the Alihotsy Draught essay for Potions started since it was due in less than thirty-six hours. Hermione had already finished her essay on Bridget Wenlock, so Harry and Ginny did theirs while Hermione continued to work on the transliteration of the Muggle book pages for Ancient Runes.

"Hermione, we're supposed to be partners in Potions," Ron said, "Aren't you supposed to help me with this essay?"

"Essays are done on your own, Ron," Hermione said, not looking up from her translation, "I'm your partner when brewing potions."

"Snape would never know!" Ron said, "We could use our Occlumency for that little detail in case he – you know – decides to be a git and read our minds."

"_No, _Ron," Hermione said.

Ron pouted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll look it over when you finish, I promise," she said, smiling.

Ron smiled and returned to his work.

_She could never resist his puppy dog eyes, _Ginny said.

"Hermione, would you say Bridget Wenlock was obsessed with the number seven?" Harry asked, "I just need to add a couple more inches to my essay, and while I could add something about her connections to the author Able, I would rather not give out that big of a hint to Vector about the Soul-Bond."

"I wouldn't call it an obsession," Hermione said, "Vector wouldn't like that. But Wenlock did use the number seven for most of her problems in life."

"She went to a marketplace and bought seven kneazle whiskers one day," Ginny said, "because the total came to 77 sickles, eleven sickles a whisker. That is an obsession, Hermione."

"Ooh, I'll use that," Harry said, "Thank you, my love."

"Kneazle whiskers?" Ron asked.

"Potion ingredient," Hermione said.

"How many whiskers does Crookshanks have?" Ron asked.

"We are NOT using my cat's whiskers for potion ingredients, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"SHH!" Madam Pince hissed, as she walked by their table.

"Oops... sorry, Madam Pince," Hermione said, then glared at Ron for a moment.

She returned to her work and started scribbling quickly.

"It is!" Hermione gasped as quiet as she could, "I knew it! I know what book this!"

"You do?" Ginny asked.

"I had almost given up on the line I was working on, but I came back to it," Hermione said, "'To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley's heart were entertained.' I knew it!"

"Who is Mr. Bingley?" Ron asked.

"Charles Bingley," Hermione said, "He is a character in Jane Austen's book Pride and Prejudice! This is that book!"

"So we found it – I mean you found it," Harry said, "Good job, Hermione."

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling, then frowned, "I could have gotten it last week if I kept translating that line, but that quote stumped me and I tried to do something else, but I had to come back to it because I was thinking of it all week. And then I translated the name – names are hard to translate in runes, really. But there it is! It is a really good book too."

"That's nice," Ron said, "Are there any Slytherins in your Runes class?"

"Yes, three of them," Ginny said, "Daphne Greengrass, the one that may fancy Neville is one of them."

"I bet they're having fun figuring out what Muggle book their translating," Ron snorted, then raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ginny. "Wait... Daphne Greengrass fancies Neville?"

"We believe so," Ginny said, nodding.

"But – but she's a Slytherin!" Ron said, "Besides, Neville has Luna."

"Luna doesn't seem too bothered by this apparent fancy," Ginny said. "And Luna did say she wasn't sure their – err – kissing and holding hands thing was actually boyfriend-girlfriend material just yet."

"They sure do that a lot to not be boyfriend and girlfriend," Ron chortled, then sighed. "Bet Daphne offers to help Neville with _his _Potions essay."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Fine, I'll help you. But only because I'm happy that we have this group project done."

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, as he pushed the essay over a bit so Hermione could see it.

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words came out.

"I'll be right back," Ron said, "I'm going to try to find a book on the Draught."

He stood up and walked off towards the Potions section of the library.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Hermione asked, as she looked at Ron's retreating figure.

"Probably didn't actually realize he said it," Ginny said, "He looked more relieved that you're helping him than anything."

"How many days until Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Are you actually counting down to your date with Ron?" Harry asked.

"Maybe?" Hermione asked, "And it is NOT a date!"

"Yes it is," Ginny and Harry said.

Hermione glared at them for a moment before blush overtook her cheeks and she looked at Ron's essay.

"Yes it is," she whispered, just barely loud enough for Harry and Ginny to hear.

* * *

_Saturday__, September 18__th__, 1993_

"Do you think we should have asked Sirius if he could be here with us for this?" Ron asked, "He was with us when we went through your memories last year. Feels weird without him."

"He's not part of this one," Harry said, "But I'll write to him when we get closer to things he is involved in."

"If anything, we should have asked Remus," Ginny said, "He's involved in this particular memory."

It was a couple hours after lunch on Saturday, and the six friends were in the Room of Requirement sitting around a large mahogany round table. The Pensieve was sitting there, the substance inside swirling with the new memory Harry had just placed in it.

"Ginny, do you think you need to add anything to this memory?" Harry asked, "I mean... I did black out for a little bit at one point and you were there. I imagine it will get blurry for a moment."

"You blacked out?" Neville asked.

"You'll understand soon," Ginny said, then looked at Harry. "Um... yeah, we'll just have to split the memory into three sequences if we do that."

"That works," Harry said.

Ginny put the wand to her temple and closed her eyes. A moment later, a strand of silver memory appeared and connected to her wand. She dropped the memory into the Pensieve, and the substance swirled once again.

"You're going to want to pay special attention to this memory," Harry said, "Because this one will come with a lesson afterward. We're going to start practicing something you'll see in the memory. It might be a lot harder to learn then Occlumency for some of you."

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all looked quite excited.

"Everyone remember how to get inside and get back out?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded. Harry then leaned forward to the Pensieve and dipped his head inside. Soon he felt himself falling... falling... and then he landed upright. He was standing in the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. It was pretty dark outside the train – night was approaching. Through the glass window, inside a carriage, he could see himself, Ron, Hermione and the sleeping Professor Lupin. As Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, then Ginny all in order appeared near him and looked around, the Snack Lady walked down the corridor away from the carriage.

"Professor Lupin rode the train last timeline?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't a full moon that night," Harry said, "If I remember, it was the night before. He was asleep for most of the train ride."

Suddenly the wall scones around them began to flicker off and on.

"Here we go," Harry said.

_"We must be nearly there," memory-Ron said, leaning forward in his seat to look __past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window._

_The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down._

_"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast. . . ."_

_"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch. __"So why're we stopping?"_

The train began to get slower and slower. Rain pattered against the windows. Harry watched as his other self stood up and went to the sliding door and looked around.

"That is so odd," Ron said, "It is like he should be seeing us, but of course we're not really there."

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and around them, distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

_"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry._

_"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"_

"Sorry," Ron said.

"I didn't say that, she did!" Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Well it is so confusing!"

"Shh!" Ginny hissed.

_"Do you think we've broken down?" Hermione said._

_"Dunno," Harry said._

_"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard.."_

Suddenly, dark figures walked past the Pensieve viewers, making Ron, Hermione and Neville jump.

"I think I just saw your other self, Neville," Luna said.

Harry's other self groaned.

_"Sorry," Neville's voice said, "d'you know what's going on? — Ouch — sorry —"_

_"Hullo, Neville," said Harry,_

_"Harry? Is that you?" Neville said, "What's happening?"_

_"No idea," Harry said, "sit down —"_

Suddenly there came a loud hiss, and a yelp of pain coming from Neville.

"Oh! Poor Crookshanks!" Real-Hermione said, as Ron laughed.

_"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice._

Hermione got up, and suddenly, someone else passed the Pensieve visitors, then there was a loud squeal.

_"Who's that?" Hermione asked._

_"Who's that__?" came the recognizable voice of Ginny._

"Ohh, there I am!" Ginny said.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I was looking for Ron —"_

"_Come in and sit down —"_

"_Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"_

"_Ouch!" said Neville._

"_Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.  
_  
"Professor Lupin's awake!" Luna said.

A soft light illuminated the carriage, and the Pensieve visitors could finally once again see everything. Neville was squashed between Harry and Ron, and Ginny was on the other side of Ron.

"Er... guys?" Real-Neville said, "Something is coming from down there..."

_"Stay where you are," Remus said._

"Here we go," Harry said.

Most of the Pensieve visitors tried to back up as the Dementor came gliding toward them. Neville, Ron and Hermione all gasped in fright. The Dementor stuck out a scabbed hand and the door of the carriage opened.

"Oh... my..." Hermione said,"Harry? What is going on?"

The Dementor began making hoarse breathing sounds, and the memory began getting fuzzy.

"Oh, there is where it happens!" Ginny said, "Memory sequence two!"

The scene only shifted very slightly forward because memory-Ginny was a few feet from memory-Harry. Ginny backed into a corner, sniffling and shaking horribly.

_"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks," Remus said, "Go."_

The Dementor did not move away. He only continued breathing deeper. Harry stared at his memory-self as he began to faint against the seat, then fall onto the floor.

_"Expecto Patronum!" Remus muttered._

A bright light filled the carriage, and Harry saw a large wolf appear, then run toward the dementor. The Pensieve visitors watched as the Dementor screeched and glided away down the corridor.

"What was that thing?" Ron asked, "That wolf?"

"Memory Sequence Three," Harry said, and the scene shifted slightly again.

"Were you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Harry said.

Harry watched the scene as Ron pushed on Harry's shoulder and lightly slapped him in the face.

_"Wake up, mate!" Ron said, "It's over!"_

_"Ron, don't hit him!" Ginny said._

_"Harry! Harry!" Hermione said, "Are you all right?"_

_Harry's eyes blinked open. "W-what?"_

Memory-Harry sat up, and Ron and Hermione helped him into his seat.

_"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.  
_

"_Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"  
_

"_No one screamed," said Ron._

_"But I heard screaming," Harry said._

_A loud snap made them all, including the Pensieve visitors, jump. Remus was breaking __an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces._

_"Here," Remus said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."_

_Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it._

_"What was that thing?" he asked Remus._

_"A dementor," said Remus, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."  
_

_Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.  
_

"_Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me . . ."  
_

Remus walked out of the carriage and walked past the Pensieve visitors.

_"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously._

_"I don't get it... What happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face._

_"Well — that thing," Hermione said, "the dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"  
_

"_I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"  
_

"_And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away. . . ."_

_"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"_

_"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again. . . ."_

_Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her._

_"But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly._

_"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."_

Then everything went black.

"Memory over, everyone lift their wands," Harry said.

Soon, everyone was back in the Room of Requirement. Ron, Hermione and Neville were staring at Harry and Ginny. Luna only laid her head against Neville's shoulder and looked at their entwined hands.

"That creature you saw," Harry said, "As Remus said, it was a Dementor."

"Something like that Kissed Edward Borgin?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "When a Dementor Kisses someone, they are sucking out your soul."

"So that white light coming out of you, Harry?" Hermione asked, her lips quivering.

"It was part of my soul," Harry said. "It returned when Remus attacked it."

"Your soul," Hermione said, "What would happen now if you or Ginny were Kissed? Or were attacked?"

Harry looked at Ginny, and her eyes went wide.

"I-I don't even want to know," Ginny said.

"What was that wolf creature?" Neville asked, "That came out of Remus' wand?"

"His Patronus," Harry said, and Hermione's eyes widened. "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. That is what Ginny and I are going to teach you."

"But Patroni are supposed to be really Advanced Magic!" Hermione gasped, "NEWT Level!"

"I did a successful Patronus, a corporeal Patronus," Harry said, "At the end of my original third year."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow..."

"And hopefully... so will all of you," Harry said, "And your second, Luna. Because that is what Ginny and I are going to teach you. How about we show you our Patroni?

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. Both of them stood up.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said, pointing his wand to the empty floor of the Room.

The silver Stag appeared from the tip of Harry's wand and cantered around the room, then stopped beside him.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny said.

Harry's eyes widened when a Silver Doe appeared from Ginny's wand. It cantered around the room as well, then walked over to Harry's Stag and nuzzled its head against the Stag's neck.

"My Patronus changed!" Ginny said, "It – it was a horse before."

"You never done one since we've Bonded," Harry said, "I bet that is why it changed."

"Brilliant," Ginny said, "I like that. Just like our Animagi."

"Will our Patroni be like our Animagi?" Hermione asked, as she looked at the stag and doe.

"I doubt it," Harry said, "They change because of an emotional event in your life. You do not know yours, so how can they change?"

"Do you know ours?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I won't tell you," Harry said, "This is what we're going to practice. In order to produce a Patronus, you have to think of a memory. A very happy memory, a very positive memory. We'll work on these next meeting. Your homework is to think of that happy memory."

Harry smiled as he looked at the Stag and Doe, before they vanished a moment later. He looked at Ginny and she smiled as she looked at him.

_I love you, my soul-mate, _he said.

_I love you too. Just don't compare me to Professor Snape because our Patroni match._

_So you're not a whiz at Potions who has a bit of a temper on the side when people get on their nerves?_

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Prat!_

_Oh, right. Your the love of my life. And you shower more than once a year._

Ginny laughed out loud, causing their friends to look at her oddly.

* * *

**Well, I was going to have Hermione's birthday in this chapter, but I've decided to have it begin the next chapter. Also... two chapters from now will be the Hogsmeade chapter everyone is waiting for! Next chapter teases it however!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Congrats to all those who guessed "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen.**


	23. Good Friends And Bad News

**Chapter 23:  
Good Friends And Bad News**

**Author's Note: I have not made any final decision on whether or not Neville will end up with Luna instead of Hannah. I have a long way away until I make any final decisions for stuff like that. Right now, however, it is Neville with Luna. And Daphne... well... you'll see... before too long.**

**This chapter is going to skip many days, so pay attention to the dates. Nothing much too interesting will happen other than these dates. Just normal school life and classes.**

**Warning: Discussion of natural female body development.**

* * *

**(Ginny)**

_Sunday, September 19__th__, 1993_

Six-o-clock on Sunday morning, Ginny walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory under the Invisibility Cloak. She heard whispers coming from her dorm and recognized them as Lavender and Parvati. She groaned when she realized what the date was. Hermione's fourteenth birthday. She took off the Cloak, conjured a towel and soaked it down, then wrapped it around her hair – the old 'I-took-a-shower-early' gag always worked.

She walked into the dorm and, as she predicted, found Lavender and Parvati putting up streamers and balloons around the ceiling. Crookshanks was up on his hind legs batting at a long string coming from one of the balloons.

"The tradition lives on!" Ginny whispered, as she crossed the room to her bed.

"Indeed," Lavender said, "Another early morning shower? Ugh, bet you can't wait until next year when our dorms in our bathroom actually have showers!"

"They do?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Parvati said, "Why do you think you only see first-to-third year girls in the showers? The years above us have them in their dormitories."

_Hmm, _Ginny said, as she rummaged through her trunk for a nice outfit, _will have to think of another excuse for next year then. No more 'early-shower' excuses._

She heard Harry's yawn in her mind._ Just one year to figure out an excuse. Starting fifth year we'll have our own room._

_Right, the married couple dormitory. I wonder where it is. Dumbledore said it was in the Common Room._

_Dunno... want to get officially married now and find out?_

_No... we're getting married on my 14th birthday so we don't have to get permission from Mum and Dad._

_Right. There is that little obstacle._

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati said, as Hermione's bed curtains opened.

"Happy birthday," Ginny said, as she closed the curtains around her bed.

"Thanks girls," Hermione said.

_Changing my clothes, Harry, _Ginny said, _No sight-share, I mean it._

_I promise. Are we doing a surprise party for Hermione?_

_No... her twelfth birthday we just gave her our presents and the day went off without a hitch. Last year we planned a surprise party and Crabbe got attacked. Surprises seem to lead to unwelcome surprises._

_Never thought of it that way. Is Luna awake? Neville wants to know._

Ginny pulled her shirt on and peered through her curtains. Hermione was looking through a basket of sugarless sweets from her parents. Luna walked out of the bathroom, and Ginny noticed that Lavender and Parvati were in the bathroom.

"You up, Luna?" Ginny whispered, "Neville wants to know."

"Do I have to talk to him today?" Luna asked, sighing, as she sat down on her bed.

Hermione looked from Luna to Ginny, who shrugged.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Hermione asked, looking back at her other friend.

Luna shrugged and looked at Hermione's basket. "Is there chocolate in there?"

Ginny grinned. "Oh, chocolate cravings. Has someone started their cycles?"

Luna blushed and nodded. "My first one. Your book helped a lot, Hermione. Daddy doesn't know anything about this and Mum – well – I wasn't old – old enough when she -"

Her lips quivered, and she sniffled and buried her head in her pillow. Ginny wasn't sure if she was crying or not. Hermione walked over to Luna's bed and kneeled next to her and started whispering something to her.

_Luna's... not happy today. Her first period just started and it seems to have come in like a lion._

_They started before yours?_

_She is older than me, Harry. Body-wise._

_Right. I'll let Neville know... in the boy version of it. Maybe he can cheer her up._

"Luna, I think Neville is exactly what you need today," Ginny said, "Hermione, I was going to give you Chocolate Frogs today for your birthday, but -"

"Luna can have them," Hermione said, "She needs them more than me."

Ginny nodded and walked over to her trunk, then opened it and took out a box of Chocolate Frogs. She walked over to Luna and handed her the box.

"Here you go, Luna," Ginny said, "I always have these on stock because my cycles are going to come before too long. Always be prepared, I say."

"Thanks," Luna said, as she took the package, "I'm going to get ready and go see Neville. Here, Hermione."

She reached under her pillow and revealed a dream-catcher.

"Happy birthday," she said, handing the dream-catcher and a Chocolate Frog to Hermione.

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said, then hugged her and went back to her bed.

Half-an-hour later, the three girls walked down the stairs together. The boys were waiting on the couch for them.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," they said, almost in unison.

Harry gave Hermione a book on Patroni he had ordered a week before when he and Ginny had planned on showing them the memory of the Dementor. Instead of the Pillow alarm waking Ginny and Harry up, it was an owl who had arrived early with the parcel with her book in it.

Ron gave Hermione a set of Sugar Quills, as well as a couple of real quills that were charmed to write in several colors.

Neville gave Hermione a book on NEWT-level Herbology. He motioned to Luna, and she smiled and sat down in his lap on the chair and kissed him on the cheek.

"You okay?" Neville asked her.

"Sometimes I don't like being a girl," Luna said, "this is one of those days."

"I don't think I'd do this if you were a boy," Neville said, and pecked her on the lips; it had been the first time he had initiated a kiss with her.

Luna grinned. "Thank you, Neville. Can we go to breakfast now?"

Her friends agreed with her and they started off to the Great Hall.

* * *

**(Mystery PoV)**

_Saturday, September 25__th__, 1993_

A boy was sitting at his House table eating dinner, as he eyed Harry Potter and his friends walk out of the Great Hall. He fought back the urge to get up and walk over to them, and it almost fought back until he saw an owl fly over his head and drop a scroll on his plate of steak and kidney pie. The owl then landed on the jug of pumpkin juice near him.

"Owl post came this morning," the boy said, "Why are you so late?"

The owl hooted.

"Are you expecting a reply to send back?" the asked.

The owl hooted again.

The boy sighed and looked at the scroll, then unrolled it, and began to read:

_Greetings,  
_  
_Do you want to be reunited with your father? I can make that happen. Help me and I help you. Reply back __and I will send another letter to you with further instructions._

_A friend_

The boy raised his eyebrows. He scoffed and took a self-inking quill from his pocket and wrote below the note:

_Who are you? What do you want with me? I don't want to be reunited with my father. Even if I did, what could you do about it? I don't even know who you could possibly be._

The boy rolled up the scroll and attached it to the owl's leg. The owl flew off and the boy returned to his meal.

Curiosity struck him and he wondered if this 'friend' would really write back to him. And if so... who were they?

* * *

**(Harry – a few minutes later)**

"So what did Dumbledore talk to you about during your meeting?" Hermione asked, as they made their way into the Room of Requirement.

"Had us do more meditation," Ginny said, "Nothing happened really, other then we felt really calm. I saw myself in our bedroom at Potter Manor.

"I was at our bedroom in the house in La Rochelle," Harry said, "Dumbledore was quite interested that we chose our bedrooms, but that we didn't see the same one. He feels we might be getting closer."

"We do this meditation every night like Dumbledore asked," Ginny said, "But we haven't shared any more dreams. There are some dreams I'd love Harry to be able to share, but... it is always my dream-Harry."

"The dream version of me is not the same as me?" Harry asked.

"Mmm... in my recent dream you were sixteen and snogging me by the lake," Ginny said, "So I am dreaming of those days when we first became a couple."

"Damn," Harry said, "I would like to revisit those days."

"Why revisit, when we can reenact?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Oi!" Ron said, "Do that some other time. I did not come here to watch you two. I get enough of that already."

Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Have you all been working on your homework?"

"Can't ignore it, can we?" Ron said, "Wish we could. I swear Snape is giving us essays every week!"

"She meant coming up with happy memories," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Er... riding my first broom?"

"Not good enough," Harry said, "Tried using that myself once. Didn't work well."

"I had a very recent one," Hermione said, "But I think I'll keep that to myself."

"Outstanding on your homework?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned as she looked at Ginny and Ron. "No... not exactly. Homework was involved... sorta."

_Of course she'd use the one where Ron randomly proclaimed his love for her and didn't realize it, _Ginny said.

_If it works, it works..._

"Try it out then, Hermione," Harry said, "Expecto Patronum."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She smiled and blushed lightly.

"Does anyone know what she's thinking about?" Ron asked in a carrying whisper.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione said.

Hermione opened her eyes, and a very brief flash of light came out of her wand before it disappeared. She looked highly disappointed.

"I was sure that was my happiest memory," she said, with a sigh.

"It was your very first try, Hermione," Ginny said, "We'll keep working on it. Next?"

Ron, Neville and Luna each attempted their own, but none of them could come up with anything more than Hermione had done. However, none of them were as disappointed as Hermione was.

* * *

_Thursday, October 7__th__, 1993_

Oliver Wood paced back and forth as he looked at the eight other players – six starters, two reserves – and smiled as he looked at his girlfriend, Katie, before he looked at all of them once again. It was their first Quidditch practice of the term. Oliver had assigned a nighttime practice for their first one.

"In June of this year," he told them, "We won the Quidditch Cup for our house! But – don't start cheering now. I won't accept happy faces until we do it again! I'll be leaving at the end of this year. Can we please give me a two-fer so I can leave on a good note?"

"Yes, Captain!" Katie said, and the others echoed her.

"We have the _best – ruddy – team – in – the - school!_" Oliver said, punching his fist into his hand, the manic glee in his face. "We've got four _superb _Chasers who fight every practice in and every practice out just so they can start the match!"

He pointed at Ginny, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and saved Katie for last. This won him a blush from her and she blew him a kiss.

Oliver cleared his throat. "We've got two _unbeatable _Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"We've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oops, we forgot about him!" George said.

"It is cause he hasn't played a match yet," Fred said, seriously.

"You'll play one this year, Ron," Oliver said, "First or second match, depending on how you do on those rings."

"Two of the three Hufflepuff Chasers are still on the team," Ron said, "And we remember how well they did last year."

"Slytherin then," Oliver said, "If you impress me, you'll play the very first game, come the first weekend of November, a week after our Hogsmeade visit."

"I'll impress you, Wood," Ron said.

"Good!" Oliver said, "Now... it has been YEARS since Gryffindor has had a two-fer year with the Cup. Potter's father and godfather were on the team when that happened. Professors Lupin and Snape were students when that happened. That's a long time."

"Are you calling my godfather old?" Harry asked.

"No, he's calling Snape old," Fred said, and George nodded.

Everyone laughed.

"The point is!" Oliver said, "We haven't had one in years! Let's get one while I am still on this team!"

With their hearts full of vigor, they headed off onto the Pitch to practice.

* * *

**(Mystery PoV)**

The boy was up in the Quidditch stands watching Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors practice.

_Too bad our Captain's an asshole and won't choose reserves. I could be a good Seeker. But no... they're going with one who barely played one game... and lost to Harry freakin' Potter._

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar owl swoop down and perch itself on one of the bars in front of him. It was holding a scroll of parchment.

"You're back, huh?" the boy said, "Are they expecting another reply?"

The owl hooted. The boy took the scroll and opened it, then began to read.

Greetings,

Apologies for the late reply. I have to watch how much I send the owl. I cannot afford to lose him. If you don't like your father, I suppose I could help you also do away with him. Do what I want and you will get your wish. Do you want my help? Because I need yours. Reply back if you do and if you answer positively, you'll get another answer before Halloween. I'm sure you'll know who I am soon.

A good friend

The boy raised his eyebrows. So this friend is now a good friend.

"Do away with my father?" the boy said, "Do I want that? Huh. There are other things I want more, but I doubt my 'good friend' would be able to do that. One of those things I will never get back..."

He looked at the dark blur of Harry Potter flying after a golf ball.

"And it is because of him," he said.

He pulled out a quill from his robes and began to write:

_I'll do whatever you want. But I don't need you to do away with my father. I need you to do something else for me. Answer positively, and I, too, will give you another answer._

He rolled up the scroll and attached it to the owl's leg. The owl flew off and the boy leaned forward as he watched the Gryffindors practice.

_A good friend. We'll see just how good you are._

* * *

_Friday, October 29__th__, 1993_

**(Hermione)**

Friday evening at dinner, Hermione bit into a chicken leg as her eyes perused her Ancient Runes book. Professor Babbling had given them a new group project, and Hermione, Harry and Ginny were once again in the group. They had to translate Runes to English from a page and figure out what wizarding fairytale was on the page.

She and Ron were currently the only ones in the Great Hall of her friends. Harry and Ginny were having a meeting with Dumbledore tonight to make up for the one they would miss tomorrow. She expected Neville and Luna were somewhere together, perhaps doing homework.

Hermione looked at Ron, and smiled as she saw him stuff half a dinner roll in his mouth. His eating habits disgusted her, but she decided not to ask Ron to behave. Changing him would change the boy she fancied.

"We're still going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow, right, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" Ron asked, as he swallowed the roll, "Um... yeah, if you want. Or... are you going with someone else?"

"I told you I'd go with you," Hermione said.

"Then we're still going together," Ron said, "Seems so long ago that we agreed to go. Buddy system, wasn't it called?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Buddy system. Unless you want to call it something different?"

"Whatever you want to call it, is fine," Ron said, shrugging.

Hermione smiled and was about to say she wanted to call it a date, when Neville sat down next to Hermione.

"Luna's not here?" Neville asked, "Aww, I can't find her anywhere. Where are Harry and Ginny? I need the map."

"Dumbledore's office," Hermione said.

"There she is!" Ron said, pointing down toward the doors.

Hermione indeed saw Luna approaching. Colin Creevey was with her, and Luna looked upset about something.

"Luna?" Neville asked, as the blonde witch sat next to him, "What's wrong?"

Luna frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Colin said, "I didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention, I suppose."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We have Potions our last class of the day, right?" Colin said, "And... Luna and I are partners. Well, we were working on a potion, and I read Snape's handwriting wrong, and put in the wrong ingredient. The Potion exploded... Snape gave me and Luna detention. I'm so sorry, Luna. It is my fault. But Snape wouldn't listen."

"When is it?" Neville asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Colin said, "Twelve to five. Five hours!"

"I'm sorry, Neville," Luna said, "I can't spend the afternoon together like we planned. You should just have fun in Hogsmeade, and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"No, I can find something to do... we'll still have the rest of the day," Neville said.

"No, Neville," Luna said, "Go to Hogsmeade. Please."

"You could spend the day with us instead?" Ron suggested.

"No, no," Neville said, before Hermione could say something, "You and Hermione have plans. Keep them. I'll spend the day with Dean and Seamus, I suppose. And I'll get you some Chocolate Frogs, okay, Luna?"

Luna nodded and smiled.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Are you sure you want to go with me? I mean -"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sure," Ron said, nodding and rolling his eyes, "I was just being nice to Neville. But I'm perfectly fine just going with you."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I very much look forward to it."

"Yeah, should be fun," Ron said.

Hermione grinned as she listened to the places Ron really wanted to visit.

_Sounds like a romantic day to me, _Hermione said, and smiled as she waved at Harry and Ginny, who were walking toward them.

-  
(**Mystery PoV)**

The boy looked on as he watched Harry Potter and his – girlfriend? – sit down with their friends at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't sure if she was his girlfriend or not. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were just as romantic as those two, but they didn't refer to themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend.

_I know someone who would love to be Longbottom's girlfriend though. Oh, what do I care? I'm just here waiting for that damned owl. My 'good friend' said he'd have a reply by Halloween. Halloween is in two days!_

Just then, he looked up and saw the familiar owl flying in his direction. The owl dropped the letter on his plate and flew off.

"No reply then?" he said, as he picked up the scroll, "How do they expect to me to answer this?!"

He scoffed and unrolled the scroll, then grinned as he looked at the line there. They had answered that question too:

_Greetings,_

_I know you have a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Be in the alley behind the Three Broomsticks at six in the evening, before the carriages get there. I can't bring my owl, but you'll find another means of sending the letter for you there. I think you'll like this reply. Be there. If you are not there, I will not write to you anymore._

_A very good friend_

* * *

**Hmm... is the "Mystery PoV" identity too obvious? How about the "Good friend"?**

**I apologize for skipping so many days and weeks in this chapter. Nothing too important happened. The Patronus lessons were mostly the same results as in this chapter, and Dumbledore's lessons were more meditation. I'll get to more of those lessons and class lessons in the actual story after Hogsmeade and Halloween.**

**I guess I should explain the chapter title. A good friend, of course, is the letter writer. The "Bad News" is Luna's detention.**

**The Hogsmeade visit is next and will either be a VERY LONG chapter with multiple PoVs, or two chapters, also with multiple PoVs. Depends how I feel about it. I've been looking forward to this one! So much happens!**


	24. Hogsmeade, Part 1

**Chapter 24:  
Hogsmeade, Part 1**

**Author's Note: Attention guest reviewers (and trolls, I am talking to you especially): if your reviews do not show up immediately, or perhaps not at all, it is because I am moderating them. Blame it on the troll guest reviewers who hide behind anonymity. Seriously... fame is a fickle friend. I am not tooting my own horn or anything, but apparently this saga has become pretty popular. And with fame brings trolls – disgusting evil trolls who need a large bat cracked over their skull like another troll we all know.**

**To all those nice reviewers – and yes, I am talking to SOME of you guest reviewers - thank you very much for reviewing my stories. I look forward to every single one of your reviews as much as you look forward to my chapters. I still write even if I don't get reviews. So far that has not been a problem.**

**Apologies for my mini-rant. I know you just want to read the story. Many of you have been looking forward to this chapter for a few days now, so I dedicate it to all of you! Enjoy!**

**However... Hogsmeade is going to be a two-part chapter. Most of this chapter is just leading up to Hogsmeade and teasing it. The second half is when things become more interesting.**

* * *

_Saturday, October 30__th__, 1993_

**(Remus – 5:45 AM)  
**_  
_Remus sighed as he watched Dora sleeping next to him. His body ached and his head throbbed. Today was the day of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, but it was also the day of the Full Moon. At least Dora would have something to do all day. Hopefully it would keep her busy and she wouldn't worry about him.

He leaned toward her and kissed her ever so gently on the lips, and backed away before she could wake up. He then slid out of bed and proceeded to put some clothes on. Jeans and a shirt. Something he didn't have to worry about if they ripped or tore before he could get out of them before his transformation.

It was nearly six-o-clock in the morning, and he needed to meet with Severus Snape to get his potion. He put his wand in the pocket of his jeans and walked to the doorway of the small bedroom of his and Dora's living quarter. He looked over his shoulder at Dora, who was still fast asleep.

"I love you, my sweet," he said, "Don't worry about me. I will see you tomorrow morning."

Remus shut the door behind him and made his way out of his and Dora's private quarters. Walking these empty corridors gave him time to himself. He liked walking the empty corridors in the mornings. No students were there yet, rushing toward the Great Hall for breakfast, and it gave him peace. On days like these, he enjoyed that. While the Wolfsbane Potion gave him his own mind, he could still hear the wolf in his head during transformations. Sometimes the wolf even made him do things, or tried to at the very least. But until then, he was his own master, and it was his own mind.

But still he didn't want to waste time. The Wolfsbane Potion was waiting for him, and he needed to take it as soon as possible. It would last twenty-four hours, and the Potion, while it calmed the wolf, it also kept the pain circling through his body numb. The pain didn't go away, but it calmed down measurably. It was a good thing this only needed to happen once, perhaps twice a month, or else he knew he would become addicted to the Potion. It was exactly what he needed at times like this.

It took about ten minutes to get to Snape's office. When he arrived, he knocked politely on the door.

"Come in," Snape's cool voice said from inside.

Remus opened the door and stepped inside the office. He closed the door behind him.

"Ah," Snape said, his lips curled as he looked at Remus, "Is it that day already? How time flies."

Snape stood up from his desk and walked over to a storage cabinet on the other side of the room. He waved his wand and the storage cabinet opened, then took out a goblet. Remus walked over to him and Snape stared into his eyes.

"I've always wondered what would happen if you never took this," he said.

"I think we both know what would happen," Remus said, "I would lose control of what I am. You would end up in Azkaban for breaking your probation and the agreement you made with me and Albus."

"Oh, stop your pathetic whining," Snape said, "I am not going to refuse to give this to you."

He offered the goblet to Remus, and he took it with both hands.

_Thank you, Damocles for your wonderful gift, _he said, praising the creator of the Wolfsbane Potion, as he always did at times like this.

He drank from the goblet and gulped down the contents. It had a disgusting taste, and an even worse after taste, and adding sugar would just make it ineffective. He grimaced and handed the goblet back to Snape, who took it gingerly from him.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said.

"Have a nice day," Snape said, with a sneer, "Say hello to the Whomping Willow for me."

Remus only smiled as he turned and walked out of the office. He would spend the day in the Forbidden Forest before he had to make his way to the Shrieking Shack shortly before nightfall. The animals there never bothered him. They all knew him, as a human and as a wolf. He spent many of his nights as a wolf there when he was a Hogwarts student and for those last couple of years after they learned to become Animagi, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail had joined him.

_Oh, how I wish you could be here to romp in the forest again with me, Prongs. You made my nights in hell have a touch of paradise in them. Listen for my howl tonight. It is for Dora, but it is also for you._

As he walked into the Entrance Hall, he saw Hermione Granger's cat, Crookshanks, sitting on one of the steps that led up to the Grand Staircase. Remus chuckled and bowed politely to the cat, who was staring at him.

"Hello, my friend," Remus said, "Are you going to help me get through the Whomping Willow tonight like you did last month?"

In September, two nights, the 1st, and the 30th, had been Full Moons. On September 1st, he had a hell of a time getting into the passage underneath the Whomping Willow. He had to immobilize the tree with a charm, but that didn't last very long at all. He had to race to get into the passage. On the 30th, the cat had found him just like he did today, and followed him down to the Shrieking Shack. He was surprised to find that the cat had raced toward the tree, and pawed the knot in the trunk. Wormtail had done this many times when the Marauders were in school.

"You are quite the smart cat, you know that?" Remus asked, "I will see you then."

He bowed politely to the cat once again, then made his way out of the castle. He breathed in the fresh air, then started off toward the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**(Ginny – 7:30 AM)**

_"_Where are you, my gorgeous ginger?" Hermione asked, as Ginny walked into their dormitory.

"Gorgeous ginger?" Ginny grinned. "Did Ron find someway to get past the enchantments on the stairs?"

"Maybe I'm talking to you," Hermione said.

"Aww, thank you, but I'm taken," Ginny said.

"Ha-ha," Hermione said, "I'm looking for Crookshanks, of course. He is almost always here to see me in the morning."

"She's been calling for that cat for fifteen minutes," Lavender said, as she emerged from the bathroom, "He's probably out somewhere in the corridors chasing mice. He's a mouser, Hermione. It is what he does."

"Hmm, did you see him in the Common Room, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny said.

"Aww, did you go meet your date early or something?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, pretty early today," Ginny said, grinning, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you wore your night gown," Lavender said, "I'm sure you have a nice outfit to show off to him for your date, and it is nice to make them wait to see it."

"Oh, like you're an expert on boys, Lavender," Hermione said.

"She thinks she is," Parvati said, "Ever since Ernie MacMillan asked her out a few days ago."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a date," Lavender said.

"You could always go with Neville," Luna said, with a sigh, "Keep him company. I know he's going to miss me."

"Neville's yours, Luna," Parvati said, "This is only for a few hours. You'll see him later. He's hanging out with Dean and Seamus anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Luna said.

"He'll be fine then," Parvati said, "And as for me... I'm sure I can find someone to go with."

"You might have to resort to a desperate boy who realizes at the last minute they want a date to Hogsmeade," Lavender said, "Though I am sure there are plenty of those around here. Oooh! How pretty!"

Ginny and Hermione had both removed their outfits from their trunks and Lavender had caught sight of them.

"Where did you find those?" Lavender asked.

"Paris," Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

"Ah, I am jealous," Lavender swooned, "Parisian outfits are to die for. Harry and Ron will fall at your feet."

Ginny did her best not to roll her eyes as she disappeared behind her curtains to get changed.

_I will not fall at your feet, I promise, _Harry said.

_Prat... I knew you were probably listening in._

Yep. So Crookshanks is missing?

_Mmhmm... any theories?_

_Full moon's tonight. He might be hanging out with Remus._

_Mmm... let me tell that to Hermione. In the vaguest way possible._

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "When was the last time Crookshanks wasn't here to wake you up?"

"Er... you know... exactly one month ago today," Hermione said.

"Wasn't that the night of the previous Full Moon?" Luna asked.

"Ooh, Luna has a point, Hermione," Lavender said, "Crookshanks must have fallen in love with a werewolf!"

Ginny looked at Hermione, whose eyes widened at the word 'werewolf'.

"I sincerely hope not," Hermione said.

_Me either. Dora might get jealous._

Ginny tried her best to keep her giggles inside her and Harry's minds.

* * *

(**Neville – 9:30 AM)**

"You okay, Neville?" a voice asked.

Neville looked up. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all walking across the Entrance Hall to him. He had been waiting in the Entrance Hall for Dean and Seamus, hoping to go with them. He hadn't had a chance yet to ask them.

"Just waiting for the guys," Neville said, shrugging.

"I think Dean and Seamus already left for the carriages, mate," Ron said.

"Oh," Neville said, sighing, "Well, go on... I'll find someone to buddy up with."

_Or maybe I'll just stay here and spend time with Luna until she has to go to Snape's detention._

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Neville said, "You guys have fun. Maybe we'll run into each other."

Neville smiled as he watched Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walk toward Filch and the two Aurors to show their permission slips, then they headed off out through the large doors. Neville sighed, stuck his hands in his pockets and was about to go back up the stairs, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around and saw Daphne standing there.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"I – err -" Neville stammered, "I don't have anyone to go with. We have to go with at least one other person."

"Well, how about that?" Daphne asked, smiling. "I have nobody to go with either. Neville, would you accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"Like a – a date?" Neville stammered.

Daphne blushed and Neville felt himself blush. She really was beautiful. Luna was quite pretty too, but Daphne was just as beautiful. She was also nicer than most Slytherins. She never made fun of him. She was also brilliant in Potions when she put her mind to it.

"Um... I suppose – if you want," Daphne said, "I know you're with Luna -"

"Luna has detention today," Neville said, "She told me to go to Hogsmeade and have fun."

"So have some fun with me," Daphne said.

Neville blushed and nodded. "S-sure. I could do that."

Daphne smiled and nodded toward Filch and the Aurors. Neville followed her over to them.

"Permission slips?" Filch asked.

Neville and Daphne both showed him theirs, and he eyed the signatures at the bottom.

"Carriages are waiting," Filch said, "They will be coming back at half-past-six tonight. Be in one or it is a detention."

"Yes, sir," Daphne said, and Neville nodded.

Filch let them pass and Daphne led Neville over to one of the carriages near the back of the line that was empty.

"Help a lady in?" Daphne asked.

Neville smiled and stepped up into the carriage. He then offered his hand and Daphne took it, then stepped up into the carriage. Neville sat down and to his surprise, Daphne sat down beside him instead of across from him.

"Can you see the Thestrals, Neville?" Daphne asked.

"Um... yes," Neville said, in a small voice, nodding.

"Don't be afraid to admit that," Daphne said, "They're quite friendly. People only are afraid of them because they believe they're bad omens. They're not. I find them to be quite gentle."

"Wh-who did you see – erm – die?" Neville asked.

"My gran," Daphne said, sighing. "I loved her dearly."

"I'm sorry," Neville said, "I shouldn't have asked."

"It is okay," Daphne said, "I find it very easy to talk to you."

She slid her hand across the seat and covered his closest one. She smiled and Neville smiled back.

"I think we'll have a lot of fun today, Neville," Daphne said, as the carriage jolted into movement.

* * *

**(Hermione – 9:45 AM)**

Hermione smiled as she looked out the window toward the approaching Hogsmeade Village. She was in a carriage with Ron, Harry and Ginny, however the two pairs would split off to do their own thing and perhaps meet up later.

She looked down at her cream-colored knee-length one-piece skirt and smiled when she remembered Ron's reaction to it. He said she looked "nice", but she knew he there was more he hadn't said. She had caught him looking at her quite a few times, the most recent in the carriage. She had her closest hand to his resting on the seat, but so far he hadn't made a move for it yet. Harry and Ginny's hands were entwined, but that was normal for them.

_Hopefully he'll take my hand – and maybe more – by the end of the day. Let him make the first move though. Don't scare him, Hermione. You're finally getting that first date you wanted._

Hermione tried to hide the blush in her cheeks, and decided she needed to think of something else for a moment.

"Are you sure Crookshanks is fine?" she asked, looking at her friends.

"I told you earlier, Hermione," Harry said, "Crookshanks helps Remus get through into the passage under the Whomping Willow. I don't know if Remus spends the whole day in there or if he does something else, but if he does, then Crookshanks probably met up with him. Crookshanks is a smart Kneazle. I'm sure he likes helping Remus with this stuff."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm sure he'll show up either tonight or tomorrow."

Hermione smiled at Ron's attempt to make her happy.

"Thanks Ron," she said, "Harry. I guess I just never expected him to do something like that."

"So what are you two going to do all day?" Ginny asked. "We have what... eight hours before we have to be back at the carriages?"

"Some shopping, of course," Ron said, "Honeydukes definitely. But there are plenty of shops. I don't know... really, whatever you want to do, Hermione."  
_  
_She smiled. "I'm up for all of that. And perhaps we can walk to the Shrieking Shack as well. I mean... even though it is obvious why people think it is haunted, it is still probably a really interesting place. Plus I am sure the walk there and back is beautiful."

"It is," Ginny said.

"Did you two walk it last timeline?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny and Harry.

"We never had a Hogsmeade visit together," Harry said. "This is our first one."

"You could have visited with me during my seventh year last time," Ginny said, "But you were so busy in Auror training – I used to be so sick of the fact they had Auror training on Saturdays." She looked back at Hermione "I was looking forward to Hogsmeade trips with Harry – we had planned those trips the summer before. I was so disappointed."

"I'm sure I've apologized over and over for that," Harry said.

"Yes, in every letter you sent me," Ginny said. "We can make up for it now, though."

"Then... how do you know the walk to and from the Shrieking Shack is nice?" Ron asked, "If you didn't go on with Harry?

Ginny blushed. "When I dated Dean, he wanted to go out there with me. It is a – well – it is a nice private walk and location."

"She's trying to say Dean took her there to snog," Harry said.

Ginny scowled. "I was trying to be vague! We don't have to go out there today, you know."

"I'm sure it is quite brilliant," Ron said, "We'll have to go out there, I suppose, Hermione. If you want."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm. "Sure, Ron."

She looked at Ginny, who raised her eyebrows, and she knew what her friend was thinking, because she was thinking it too.

Had it been a coincidence Ron wanted to go because Harry and Ginny had just said it was a nice private place to kiss?

Hermione looked out the window toward the village again, as pictures came to her mind at that very thought.

* * *

**(Ginny – 10:00 AM)**

Finally the carriage came to a halt outside the train station and Harry and Ron stepped out. Harry helped Ginny out, and she grinned when she saw Ron offer his hand to Hermione. Hermione smiled and took his hand then stepped out of the carriage. Ron released her hand just as quick, however.

"Er... well... I guess we better get a move on then, Hermione," Ron said. "See you two later."

"Have fun," Ginny sang in a teasing voice.

Hermione and Ron walked forward into the village.

"So... where do you want to go first?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Harry said, "We still want to use this trip to make our relationship public, yes?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Especially if it will keep the gossip girls from annoying me."

"Then we'll make sure to hit all the popular stores," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and entwined her fingers around Harry's closest hand. She walked forward with him, and heard giggling behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Neville walking into Hogsmeade with Daphne Greengrass... or rather, Daphne had a hold of Neville's hand and was dragging him into the village.

"Well," Harry said, "I guess he found someone to spend the day with."

"Do you think Luna will mind that?" Ginny asked, as she walked forward into the village with Harry.

"She wanted him to have fun today," Harry said.

"Yeah, but if something between those two become more than just Potions partners," Ginny said, "Do you think –?"

"Do I think Luna would mind?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I dunno," Harry said, "Neville and Luna don't seem like boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

"No, I don't think they've decided to go steady with each other yet," Ginny said, shaking her head, "Kissing occasionally and holding hands is just... their way of being friends at the moment. Showing they care for each other. Luna's... well, that is very _Luna _of her. Showing her feelings for Neville by sharing kisses with him. But... she told me the day after she first kissed Neville she didn't want to be a girlfriend yet."

"But if Neville becomes someone else's boyfriend," Harry said, then trailed off.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "Daphne does seem to fancy Neville. That is obvious."

"Guess we'll see where it goes," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and moved in closer to Harry, as they started off their shopping spree.

* * *

(**Hermione – 10:10)**

"Fizzing Whizbees?" Ron said, "Choco-Balls? Ice Mice? Drooble's?"

"Ron, you sound like you're trying to get into Dumbledore's office," Hermione said, laughing, "Why don't we just get some of everything?"

"Everything?" Ron said, then walked ahead of Hermione and pointed at what looked like cherry lollipops, "So you wouldn't say no to blood lollipops?"

"Eww!" Hermione said, laughing, "Gross! What do I look like? A vampire?"

"I dunno," Ron said, as he looked her over, "There is supposed to be a cult of them in Paris. You were there for a week, and vampires prey on the pretty girls."

"Pretty?" Hermione asked, "Me?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I can't say you're ugly. Pretty is one of the opposites of ugly, isn't it?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Then... yeah," Ron said.

"Well, thank you, Ron," Hermione said, then looked at the rows of candy so as to hide her blush, "Hmm... Acid Pops?"

"Ugh, stay away from those," Ron said, "Fred got me to try one when I was a kid. Burnt a hole right through my tongue. Mum gave him a nice tan hide."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe we should find something to get him back for that one then."

"Think he'd try a cockroach cluster if we told him it was peanuts?" Ron chortled.

Hermione snickered. She heard a giggling sound behind her and turned. Neville's teeth were chattering; apparently he had just had one of the samples of Ice Mice. Daphne Greengrass was standing near him, and had been the one who had giggled.

"Are they on a date?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione walked down one of the aisles, "I mean... I thought Neville fancied Luna. They kiss and stuff, don't they?"

"Oh, Neville and Daphne are just enjoying themselves, Ron," Hermione said, "You don't have to be on a date to enjoy being with a girl, do you?"

"No," Ron said, "I suppose not."

"You and I have been friends basically since our first day on the train, yes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said.

"Have we been dating since then?" Hermione asked.

Ron blushed. "George, Fred and Sirius seem to think so."

"But you enjoy my company, yes?" Hermione asked.

"Most of the time, sure," Ron said, grinning.

"Good," Hermione said, "Because I enjoy your company too. Most of the time."

Ron laughed which only made Hermione join in.

* * *

**(Nott's PoV – 11:00 AM)**

Theodore Nott rolled his eyes as he walked behind Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis. The two were on a date, and he had only come with them because Filch never would have let him out of the castle by himself. Tracy was giggling at something Blaise was saying. Blaise looked over his shoulder at Nott.

"What do you think we should do?" Blaise asked him, "You choose, Theo. I don't want you to feel like a tag-along.

"I'm all right," Theo said, "I'm just here to waste time. I'm meeting someone later."

"Have you finally realized you need to move on from Pansy?" Tracy asked, "I mean – she's gone, Theo. She's dead. She was the one who attacked Crabbe and Blaise and Granger. Do you need any more reason to move on?"

"Don't call me Theo!" Nott hissed, "That was her nickname for me only!"

"And yet you let Blaise call you that," Tracy said.

"I meant girls!" Nott growled, "And it wasn't Pansy's fault to begin with. Something made her do it. I know it. I'm sorry that you were attacked Blaise, but that is how I feel."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Blaise said, "Forgive and forget. I can't forgive her since she's gone, so I'm forgiving you. You need a friend with her gone and Draco off where ever he is. Does anyone actually know where Draco is?"

"I heard he's going to Durmstrang," Tracy said, "But – he could have just gone in hiding with his mother. His mother seems to have had a change of heart toward the Dark Arts, and Durmstrang is all about them. Why would she let Draco go there?"

"To give him some semblance of education, I suppose," Blaise said. "His mother probably doesn't know how to home-school him."

"Who are you meeting then, Nott?" Tracy asked.

"None of your business," Nott said.

"Please don't tell me it is a Gryffindor," Tracy scoffed, as she nodded to Daphne and Neville walking down the street, "Daphne seems like she has her hooks in Neville Longbottom. Goody two-shoes she is."

"Just because I'm a Slytherin," Nott said, "Doesn't mean I need to date one. And maybe I don't want to date anyone. I'm happy for you two, don't get me wrong. And as I said, it is none of your business. Have a nice time. I'm going off on my own."

"Don't let Aurors see you walking around by yourself," Blaise said.

"I know how to avoid them, don't worry," Nott said.

"All right," Blaise said, "See you later, mate."

"See ya," Nott said.

He turned and walked down a street toward the Hog's Head. If he played his cards right, he might even find himself lucky to nab a firewhiskey. It would certainly help him get through the day. It had been a while since he had lost himself in memories of him and Pansy off together in private, sharing kisses. More than once she had even let him see her topless. She had known how to get into the Prefect's bathroom, one of their favorite places to go.

_I miss you, Pansy. Merlin, I loved you. I'm going to make Potter and his bitch pay dearly for what happened to you. I know they had something to do with it. I do not believe that you had an accident. No... don't believe it at all._

Behind him, he heard someone laughing, and looked over his shoulder. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were pointing at something in the window of Zonko's joke shop, before they hurried inside. Any other day, he would have followed them and perhaps have hexed one of them or something. But he did not want to get caught by the Aurors.

_I have a feeling I know who my good friend is. And if he can get past these Aurors tonight, then I am going to be a good little boy until then. Because if anyone can make Potter pay for what he did to Pansy, it is my good friend.  
__  
_Nott headed off down the street and walked into the Hog's Head to wait for his time to come.

As he arrived, he heard the patrons already there singing a drinking song.

"___Friends, why be so glum – it's just another day,  
despite your analyzing, pain is here to stay.  
Face the road with laughter, forget the doom and gloom,  
any path you take will lead you to your tomb._"

* * *

**I know the first half of the Hogsmeade trip did not have much to do with the relationships, but next chapter will be more immersed in the couples/potential couples. This chapter was just a tease to lead into the next chapter. If I did not cut it off here, this chapter would be extremely long. As it is the next chapter will be just as long or longer.**

**I know I made Nott and Malfoy painfully obvious last chapter, so I kept it less vague this time. I fail at being mysterious sometimes, I know. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	25. Hogsmeade, Part 2

**Chapter 25:  
Hogsmeade, Part 2  
**

**Author's Note: This is an extremely long chapter. Didn't want to split it up again, so it is much longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Q&A Time:**

**Q: Can you clarify if by one-piece skirt you mean a dress?**

**A: Basically, yes, except it is more like almost a skin-tight dress that stops just at the knees. I usually think of dresses as more freely on the body, with more breathing room. Suppose I could have said shirt-skirt combination. I am a guy with absolutely no fashion sense, except what I see girls wearing. So my descriptions are simple at best.**

**Edit: FFN hates me. It also hates Italics.**

* * *

_Saturday, October 30__th__, 1993_  
_  
_**(Remus – 11:45 AM)**

Remus closed his eyes massaged his temples with both hands. He was sitting against a tree a few yards in from the treeline that bordered the Hogwarts grounds. The Whomping Willow seemed to be taunting him, shaking its leaves around and batting at small birds that tried to make nests in its branches. Due to his heightened sense of hearing on days like today, he could hear chatter and laughter of students on the grounds, or even as far as the village.

He eyed the wristwatch on his arm. Less than twelve hours until his transformation and about eight or nine hours before the moon would begin taunting him as it journeyed to the highest point in the sky.

A crack in the air startled him and he opened his eyes. A moment later, however, he saw a familiar house-elf standing near him with a tray of food and drink in his hands.

"Blinkin, my oldest friend," Remus said, smiling at the house-elf.

Blinkin had been the very first house-elf he had met when he was but a first year, lonely in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for midnight to come. Blinkin would come and bring him food and have conversation with him if he wanted it.

"Professor Lupin is Blinkin's oldest friend too," Blinkin said, "Lunch for you, sir."

"Thank you," Remus said, as he took the tray, "You are always a wonderful part of this day. I had forgotten how much I missed your company all these years I was away from this castle."

"Blinkin is happy to be of service," Blinkin said, "But Blinkin must be getting back. The lunch rush is coming."

"Of course," Remus said, "Thank you again, Blinkin."

Blinkin bowed and vanished with a crack. Remus started on his meal, and a few minutes later, as he was halfway through it, he heard another sound and looked around into the dark forest.

"Blinkin?" Remus asked.

He reached for his wand and pointed it toward the direction of the noise.

"Do not attack," a voice said, "I do not mean harm."

"Show yourself then," Remus said, "And I will decide that for myself."

Remus smiled as a centaur walked out of the shadows. He recognized him, though he had not seem him in many years. The body of a horse, with the torso of a human, this centaur was a light brown in color, and had greying black hair and astonishingly blue eyes. He had seen this centaur when they were both in their teenage years.

"Firenze," Remus said, "I am sorry. You startled me, and my nerves are already on edge."

"I understand, my friend," Firenze said, "I recognized your scent, and I was most curious to find you. The moon brings dangers this evening, I fear."

"I hope I am not one of them," Remus said.

"I cannot say," Firenze said.

"You cannot?" Remus asked, "Or will not."

"Cannot," Firenze repeated, "Some things are just too difficult to foresee. Many things change, not always but there have been many changes in the air as of late."

Remus felt a chill cross his body.

Firenze looked up into the sky. "I fear there will be dangers coming soon, that is to be certain."

"And you cannot tell me what kind of dangers those could be?" Remus asked.

"No," Firenze said, "I cannot."

"Can you tell me when they'll happen?" Remus asked.

"Sooner than you think," Firenze said, "I must take my leave now. Good fortune tonight, fellow creature of the forest."

Remus normally would have taken this as an insult. But to centaurs, at least to this particular one, he expected all humans who ventured into this forest were their 'fellow creatures."

"Good fortune to you as well, my friend," Remus said.

Firenze bowed and walked off back into the shadows of the forest. Remus bit into his chicken sandwich as he stared at the spot where Firenze had been.

"_Sooner than you think" he says. How soon is that too a centaur who can see deep into the future but does not have permission from the ancients to speak of it?_

* * *

**(Harry – 12:30 PM)**

Harry scooted into the wrap-around seat at a corner table of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and sat in the center. Ginny moved in next to him and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Two menus appeared in front of them and Harry opened his.

He took a glance around the restaurant, as he looked at his fellow students. Most of them were older, fifth, sixth and seventh years. He noticed Cho Chang sitting with a fellow Ravenclaw who he recognized as one of the Beaters in her year.  
_  
__Harry, are you staring at Cho Chang? _Ginny asked, as she looked up from her menu.

_No, I just noticed her. Don't get jealous again._

_I'm not getting jealous!_

_Mmhmm. And if you want to talk about staring, do you know how many guys in our year and a year older have looked at you more than a passing glance in the past two hours we've been here. Dean and Justin Finch-Fletchley were two of them, and I think I saw a Hufflepuff Chaser looking at you too. There were definitely more._

_Oh, now who is jealous, Mr. Potter? I'm sure if I paid attention to a few girls instead of you, I'd see a few of them looking at you._

_I suppose I'm going to have to snog you more today and scare off them all._

_I'm sure you know people want what they can't have._

_Not true. I want you and I have you._

Ginny blushed. _I think you can do some of that snogging now._

Harry grinned and leaned toward her and kissed her softly. She chuckled against his lips and returned the kiss. Harry nearly lost himself to her lips when he heard someone clear their throat. He backed away and looked up to see Madam Puddifoot there.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, my dear, I did not come over here to tell you off for that," Madam Puddifoot said, smiling, "I believe love is the greatest gift in the universe, and seeing a couple so young as you makes me happy. I have only come to take your order."

After she took their orders, Madam Puddifoot walked off. Harry then saw Cho looking at him. When she saw him catch her, she turned back to her date.  
_  
That's right, Chang, _Ginny said,_Pay attention to your own boy. Though I am sure he isn't that interesting if you're single for Diggory later._

_Ginny..._

_Sorry._

_Please don't do something to make Hogsmeade the sight of a strange earthquake. What did Professor Dumbledore tell us yesterday?_

_Rage is not the only thing that can spark off our tempers._

_He may have not mentioned it, but I'm sure jealousy is one of those things._

_Okay, I'm sorry! Every time Cho looks at you, I'm having flashbacks to my fourth year – yeah, that sounds strange – when I saw you watching her for so long during DA meetings. I sometimes forgot I was dating __Michael at the time, because I was looking at you._

_Well, in fifth year, you'll officially be Mrs. Potter again to people like Cho Chang, and she won't be able to do a thing about it. Besides the fact I will do my best to keep Cedric alive so Cho can stay with him._

_I think I will like it when I am officially Mrs. Potter to people like Cho again._

_I think I will like it more. It means I can do more than this to you._

And he leaned in and kissed her once again.

_Mmm, _Ginny said, as she kissed him, _I think we need to do some talking out loud. People might think we're arguing because we're not saying anything to each other. Well... except when they see us doing this._

_Good point. Hmm... awkward first date conversation or happy first date conversation?_

_Happy... I am not going to let the girls think they have a chance with you._

"So," Harry said, "Are you enjoying this date?"

"Very much so, Harry," Ginny said, "I think you might be a keeper."

"Huh," Harry said, "I could have sworn I was a Seeker, Miss Weasley."

Ginny giggled out loud and buried her face in his shoulder to keep her giggles muted. A couple of fourth year girls, including Cho, looked quite disappointed.

_Well, I believe your mission is accomplished, Mrs. Potter, Harry said._

Ginny grinned and pecked him on the lips once more.

* * *

**(Hermione – 1:00 PM)**

Hermione's stomach rumbled as she followed Ron down the cobbled pathway.

They had been shopping for nearly three hours now. After Honeydukes, they had gone into Zonko's, then they started trading off stores they really wanted to go into. They went into Scrivenshaft's after exploring the the joke shop, then went to the Quidditch store, where they had spent nearly an hour inside, because Ron was too busy looking at everything. It was only when Hermione told Ron she was getting hungry, that Ron had picked up a bit of broom polisher, and purchased it, then followed Hermione out of the shop.

Now they were headed for the Three Broomsticks for a bit of lunch. In the distance she could see Hogwarts from the pathway, and it looked so beautiful and majestic from far away. She remembered the first time she had seen it, outside of books, on the night she, Ron, Harry and their fellow year-mates, except for Ginny who had arrived during the Sorting, had crossed the lake in boats as first years.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head and looked at Ron. He was standing at the door of the Three Broomsticks, and she realized she had walked past it. She felt her cheeks go warm from embarrassment.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I was enjoying the view."

"Hmm?" Ron asked, then turned and looked at Hogwarts, "Oh, yeah, brilliant." He looked back at Hermione. "Well we're here. Still hungry?"

"Yes, indeed," Hermione said, and followed Ron into the busy restaurant.

They found an empty table near the back of the restaurant. As she sat down, she caught Ron's brother George, who was having lunch with Angelina, look in their direction. She smiled and he winked and gave a mocking golf-clap in Ron's direction. Ron, however, hadn't noticed his brother because he was looking at a menu. Madam Rosmerta walked over to them.

"What can I get you two?" she asked.

"Er... the special for me," Ron said, "And a butterbeer. Cold."

Hermione eyed the special on the menu and saw it was a BLT and chips.

"Same for me, please," Hermione said, "But I'll take the butterbeer hot."

"Third years, aren't you?" Rosmerta said, as she summoned a two mugs of butterbeer.

Hermione grinned as she saw the mug in front of her. It had steam raising from it, and was quite frothy with what seemed to be whipped cream, or perhaps meringue.

"Yes," Hermione said, and Ron nodded.

"Professor Sprout tells me it was you third years who grew the Butter Roses for this batch of butterbeer," Rosmerta said, "Excellent batch, it was. Job well done."

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling.

"Meal will be ready in fifteen minutes or so," Rosmerta said, before taking the menus and walking away.

Ron took a sip of his butterbeer and murmured in delight.

"Wonderful," he said, "Wish we had this during the feasts, at least some of the more important feasts."  
_  
_"Butter Rose seeds are hard to find, Ron," Hermione said, "They can't be copied or Butterbeer would taste bland. Pumpkins are more common, so that is why we get so much of it."

"Hmm," Ron said, "Maybe that is something we should do sometime. Find a goldmine of Butter Roses. We could live off butterbeer until we're old."

Hermione giggled. "That would have to be a lot of Butter Roses."

"Make a company of it or something," Ron said, "Neville and Luna seem to love Herbology, so they'd be the ones to grow the Butter Roses, Harry and Ginny – well, they could fund it."

"And us?" Hermione asked, blushing lightly at how lovely that word 'us' sounded at the moment.

"The brains behind the operation," Ron said, "We thought of this idea together."

"Mmm... sounds lovely," Hermione said, "But... I imagine you'd be more of a professional Quidditch player or -"

She saw Tonks walking over to them.

"An Auror," she finished, "Hi, Tonks!"

"Finally!" Tonks said, "Somebody I can talk to without feeling like a Professor! Can I pull up a seat, or is this a lunch-date between the two of you?"

"Pull up a seat," Ron said.

Tonks looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Maybe for a few moments," Tonks said, "You two seem to be having fun... wouldn't want to ruin it."

"So we're the only two you found to talk to?" Hermione said, as Tonks pulled up a chair from a table and sat down.

"Well, I did see Harry and Ginny as I passed down the road," Tonks said, "But they're at Madam Puddifoot's. That place is too romantic for me."

"Madam Puddifoot's?" Ron asked, "That place is for couples."

"They are a couple, Ron," Hermione said, "And they did say they were wanting to make their relationship public to the student body."

"Probably a good thing considering what they're planning a couple years from now," Tonks said.

"They told you that?" Hermione asked, "I know you know about their – you know."

"I'm as close to them as you two and Remus are," Tonks said, "And I am young enough to pass off as a bridesmaid. I mean, if Ginny wants a third one, because I know she's already probably planning on you and Luna."

"Most likely," Hermione said.

"Oh, Hermione, I almost forgot," Tonks said, "I saw your cat hanging about near the Forbidden Forest."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "But the forest is dangerous."

"Tell that to Remus," Tonks said, "It is where he goes before he has to head to the Shack."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I was worried about Crookshanks, so thanks for confirming he's hanging out with Remus."

"Well, be happy it is Remus he's become friends with," Ron said, "For a while there, I was afraid he was hooking up with Filch's cat and we'd see kittens that look like ginger mop-heads running around Hogwarts soon."

Hermione had chosen a wrong time to take a drink of her butterbeer, because she had to swallow it quickly before she laughed.

"Ron!" she growled, half-annoyed for making her laugh, and but also half-lost in her laughter.

"What?" Ron asked, grinning, "I'm the only one who considered it?"

"Brilliant," Tonks said, snickering and shaking her head, "Ginger Mop-heads. Now I can't get that image out of my head."

"Yeah, thanks Ron," Hermione said.

Ron grinned, apparently pleased at himself. Hermione stopped laughing long enough to see Neville walking with Daphne into the restaurant and over to an empty table.

_Hmm... wonder how their day is going so far..._

She took another sip of her drink as she smiled at a thought.

"Er... Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked back at Ron, and for some reason he was motioning to his lips with a finger.

"You have a little... yeah," Ron said.

Hermione turned away and wiped the meringue off her lips then blushed as she looked back at Ron.

"Thanks," she said.

_Wait... he was looking at my lips? Hmm..._

She very much hoped the blush she felt in her cheeks wasn't visible.

* * *

(**Neville - a few moments later)**

Neville joined Daphne at an empty table and picked up one of the two menus laying there. He saw Daphne look over her menu at him and smile before looking back down. Neville smiled as he looked down at his menu. His thoughts ventured as he looked through the options.

Ever since he had heard about Luna's detention, he didn't think he would have any fun today because he would not be able to spend it with her. But he was surprised to find that he was having a lot of fun with Daphne. She was sweet and laughed with him instead of at him. The moments she did laugh at him it was because he did something or said something that was funny, but in a nice kind of way. She listened to what he had to say like his friends usually did. She appreciated him as much as his friends did. She was a very good friend to him. He liked the thought of that.

However... thoughts had been going through his mind over the past couple of hours. He was beginning to think she wasn't _just_a friend to him, but could be more in a way. He was beginning to feel things like he was feeling for Luna. He and Luna shared kisses and held hands, and he loved it. But they had agreed that they were not ready to be anything more than best friends who shared those occasional intimate moments like a peck on the lips before bedtime.

However, he was beginning to think that he wanted to share those intimate moments with somebody else. Not a peck on the lips, but a proper kiss. He also realized he didn't have to look very far to find who he wanted to share those with, because she was two feet away from him sitting on the other side of the small table.

"What can I can get you, my dears?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

Her voice broke Neville out of his thoughts.

"Fish and Chips and a chilled butterbeer please," Daphne said.

"I'll – err – yeah, you know, I'll have the same," Neville stammered.

Rosmerta smiled. She waved her wand, and two mugs of chilled butterbeer soon landed on the table.

"Food will be coming up in fifteen minutes or less," she said.

"Thanks," Daphne said.

Rosmerta took the menus, then walked away and Daphne smiled at Neville.

"Having fun so far?" she asked.

"Yeah," Neville said, "I am."

"I'm sure you miss your girlfriend though," Daphne said

"Luna?" Neville asked, and Daphne nodded, "She's not really my girlfriend."

"Oh?" Daphne asked, her eyebrows raising, "But I see you holding hands all the time."

"That's just... us, I suppose," Neville said, shrugging, "It is her way of showing friendship."

"Do you want it to be more than friendship?" Daphne asked.

"I dunno, maybe," Neville said, "But she's not ready to be somebody's girlfriend."

"Are you ready to be somebody's boyfriend?" Daphne asked.

Neville blushed. "Maybe... I don't know how my Gran would react though. Harry and Ginny – when that article came out about them – she kept commenting on how they were too young."

"They were only – what? – eleven and twelve at the time?" Daphne asked.

_Sorta... how can I explain that..?_

"Nearly – hadn't been their birthdays yet," Neville said.

"So maybe they were too young then," Daphne said, "But they are most certainly on a date today. Would you think Harry is Ginny's boyfriend now?"

"I suppose so," Neville said.

"And he is thirteen," Daphne said, "Same age as you."

"Yeah," Neville said, "I guess – I suppose I could see myself as somebody's boyfriend. Just have to wait until someone wants to be my girlfriend."

Daphne smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Well, maybe you won't have to wait too long. You are very cute, you know."

Neville blushed and took a drink to hide it.

* * *

**(Hermione – 4:15 PM)**

Between their meal and discussion with Tonks, Hermione and Ron had spent nearly two hours in the Three Broomsticks. Dora had ordered them two more rounds of butterbeer, and both Hermione and Ron had tried both the chilled and warm versions and had an innocent little argument about which temperature version tasted better. Hermione finally asked Ron what he would be getting in December when their next Hogsmeade visit came. He said he'd be getting it warm because it would likely be extremely cold outside. Then he told Hermione she won that round.

Then over the next couple of hours, they did more shopping and exploring the village, each taking turns picking shops they wanted to visit. They met up with Harry and Ginny in one of the shops and talked for a few minutes about their visits so far, before they split off once again. Finally, they spent a good forty-five minutes in the bookshop "Tomes and Scrolls" and Hermione picked out a book on the history of Hogsmeade.

"So," Ron said, as they walked out of the bookshop, "Is there any other place you want to visit?"

"Only one more," Hermione said, with a smile.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"The Shrieking Shack, of course!" Hermione said, "We did agree we'd go there, yes?"

"Ohh, right," Ron said, "I had forgotten about that."

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron chortled, "Just thought we'd save the best for last. Not much left to do except go out there and come back, yeah?"

_Oh, I am sure we can find something else to do... especially while we're out there._

"Guess not," Hermione said, "Come on then."

They started off out of the village, looking out for the signs that pointed to the Shrieking Shack. Soon, they found the path of a mixture of cobble, grass and dirt in places that seemed to split through the forest. The scenery they went through during the quarter-hour trek outside the village up a slope that led them to the shack was absolutely beautiful.

"Didn't realize it was so close to the forest," Hermione said; the path skirted near the forest as they neared the Shack. It was close enough where they could hear bugs chirping in the nearest trees.

"We can go back if you're scared or something," Ron said.

"I have a brave Gryffindor with me," Hermione teased, "No reason to be scared."

"You _are _a Gryffindor, Hermione," Ron said.

"I believe I've told you the hat almost put me in Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Yeah, why didn't it?" Ron said, "You're definitely more brilliant than the whole house of Claws."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Thought I was better suited in Gryffindor. Might have had something to do with the fact I had very good friends already in Gryffindor. Like you."

"But... Hermione," Ron chortled, "You were sorted the first out of your friends!"

"The Hat knew where the rest of my friend were going," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, "So you wanted to be in Gryffindor because of –?"

_Mostly because of you, Ron._

"Because I had made good friends already who were sure-shot Gryffindors," Hermione said.

"I might have tried to remain your friend if you were in Ravenclaw," Ron said.

"Even when our houses were matched up in Quidditch?" Hermione asked, "Or back to back in the House Cup?"

"Mmm... might have had to take a holiday from our friendship when those moments happened," Ron said, laughing.

Hermione grinned, then gasped as she saw what was sure the Shrieking Shack. It looked quite creepy, with boarded up windows and broken shingles on the roof. There were overgrown hedges and bushes near a long wooden fence that surrounded it.

"Wow!" Hermione said, as she walked up to the fence, "I can see why people think it is creepy. The house looks haunted, even without the sounds."

"Y-yeah, quite creepy," Ron said, "Want to get closer?"

Hermione looked at Ron with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"To the Shrieking Shack," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione said, "I'm fine here."

Ron looked relieved and leaned his hands on the fence. Hermione put a hand near his, hoping he'd get the message she was sending to him.

_You can hold my hand, Ron. I'm letting you..._

"So... what do you think?" Ron asked, as he turned his head to look at her.

"A-about what?" Hermione asked.

"Have you had fun?" Ron asked, "Our first Hogsmeade visit."

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling, "Thank you for asking me to come along with you."

"I almost didn't, you know," Ron said, "I thought it was obvious we'd visit here together... all of us you know. Harry, Ginny, Neville, you and I. But... that day in La Rochelle, I was thinking about it. I figured Harry and Ginny would spend the day together. Neville... might have wanted to spend the day with Dean and Seamus. They're pretty good friends. And then there was me... who was I going to spend the day with. My brothers? I figured they'd go with dates, or go with Lee."

"And me?" Hermione asked.

"I thought Lavender and Parvati might have tried to convince you on a girls day out," Ron said, "Or you'd go with somebody else."

"Is that why you asked me?" Hermione asked, "Because you were afraid I'd go with someone else?"

"I dunno," Ron said, shrugging. "I suppose I... I guess wanted to go with one of my best friends. I soon figured out Harry and Neville weren't going to be options, and Ginny would be with Harry. So... I asked you to go with me."

"Just the two of us, you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Buddy system was a pretty good word for it," Ron said, grinning.

"Was – was there any other word to describe it?" Hermione asked.

Ron licked his lips and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

_Is he going to kiss me now? This would be the perfect time. Oh, please Ron. I'm ready for this. Been ready all day, really._

"I suppose not," Ron said, shrugging.

He sighed and backed away from the fence and Hermione. Hermione frowned as she looked at Ron.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Ron asked. "I know the carriages don't leave for a little while, but I'm sure we can find something to do."

"I thought we saved this moment for last," Hermione said.

"We can come back to the Shack next time, Hermione," Ron chortled. "It is pretty brilliant, but I don't want to spend too long out here."

Hermione frowned.

_You don't know why I really wanted to come out here, do you? Probably didn't even cross your mind. You asked me to come to Hogsmeade with you, and called it a stupid buddy system, when it is really a date! Then you lead me out here to the Shack, the place couples go to kiss. A nice place for a first kiss, I'm sure._

Hermione turned back toward the Shack to hide the tears coming to her eyes.

_I wish I could say that to you. But I can't..._

"Yeah, let's go," she said, blinking away the tears, "I... I need to go find Ginny."

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine!" Hermione growled, as she looked back at Ron, "I thought we were heading back to the village. Unless there is another reason to be here?"

Ron frowned and looked at his feet. "No I suppose there isn't."

"Then let's go," Hermione said. "Take me back, Ron."

"Hermione?" a voice said, "Ron? Is that you?"

Hermione gasped and looked in the direction of the voice. She saw Harry and Ginny approaching them.

"We were just leaving," Hermione scoffed. "Ginny, can I talk to you?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked from Hermione to Ron, then back to Hermione.

"Yeah... sure," Ginny said, then looked at Harry. "Give us a bit of distance, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Hermione brushed past Ron, but before she could walk any further, Ron took her hand. Hermione looked back at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

Ron frowned and opened his mouth to say something. Then he sighed and shrugged.

"Nothing, I suppose," he said.

"Then I guess I'll see you later," Hermione said, and tore her hand from his.

She walked toward Ginny.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry said.

"I'm sure you can listen into it," Hermione said, then lowered her voice, "maybe you can tell Ron if you feel like it, because he doesn't even have a clue how I am feeling right now."

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron, and back to Hermione.

"Er... enjoy your girl talk," Harry said, before he stepped away from them.

Hermione took Ginny's hand and dragged her off back down the path that led toward Hogsmeade.

"What is wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, "Did something happen during your date with -"

"Don't call it a date!" Hermione growled, "It wasn't a date. It was a buddy system visit."

"But," Ginny said, "I thought it -"

"I thought it was a date too," Hermione said, sniffling, "But obviously Ron doesn't know what that word means. Not in his vocabulary. We were having a lot of fun and laughs. We were having a really nice time, and then – well, he brought me to the Shrieking Shack. I thought he was bringing me for a reason."

"You hoped he would kiss you," Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I thought he would kiss me. But... we started talking, and he kept saying these wonderful things, about how he had chosen to come with me. And then he says buddy system was a nice way to call it... and I asked him if he might have referred to it as something different. And he didn't... and then he told me he wanted to go back to the village. I started being suggestive, and asking him if there was another reason he brought me out here, and it blows over his head... no... through his head... through one ear and into that blank space where a brain should be and out the other ear!"

"When he took your hand there, I thought he might kiss you," Ginny said. "Harry was about to turn away to give you privacy. But.. if he did want to kiss you, he changed his mind."

Hermione sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. "Did I expect too much from him? Did I put my hopes too high?"

"He's only a thirteen year old boy, Hermione," Ginny said, "He probably fancies you -"

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"- but he can't admit it yet," Ginny said, "Because he hasn't admit it to himself. Hermione, listen to me."

"I'm listening, Ginny," Hermione said, frowning.

"Okay," Ginny said, "Look... your other self kissed his other self because she thought both of them were going to die before she could do it. Ron doesn't initiate anything, Hermione. I thought you knew that."

Hermione scoffed again. "I could have initiated it. But... I wanted him to kiss me. I already know he fancies me, Ginny. I just – it wouldn't feel real if I kissed him first."

"Well," Ginny said, "If I thought it might help, I'd tell you to go back there and kiss him instead of expecting a kiss, because it might make him realize you fancy him as much as he fancies you... but obviously you aren't going to do it."

"It wouldn't be romantic because I'm mad at him," Hermione said.

"You aren't mad at him," Ginny said, grinning.

"I am!" Hermione said.

"No... you aren't," Ginny said, "I've been through this before. I know exactly what you're going through. Hermione, I fancied a boy for – well – a very long time – but he knew me for over six freakin' years before he kissed me. I know disappointment. You're disappointed. You're not mad."

Hermione frowned. "I can't face him right now."

"Then don't," Ginny said, "Blow off this steam before you talk to him, otherwise you'll explode all over him. It would be quite messy, believe me."

Hermione chuckled. "This is coming from someone who creates earthquakes if she doesn't blow off steam. A regular Mother Nature you are."

"Nah," Ginny said, "I'm too young to be a mother."

Hermione snickered which and both girls ended up full-on laughing.

"Harry says Ron wants to head back to the castle," Ginny said, when she stopped laughing, "Do you want to take the same carriage or not?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. Ginny smiled.

"Then you and I can go back in one together," she said.

"Without Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't mind – and besides," Ginny pointed to her forehead. "I'm never without Harry."

* * *

**(Nott – 5:55 PM)**

While most of the students were either already up at the castle, or getting ready to head up there, Theodore Nott was walking deeper into the village. He made his way into the alleyway behind the Three Broomsticks, then looked around for an owl or maybe even perhaps another person. But all he saw was a rat...

… a rat with a piece of parchment in its mouth.

"Hey!" he growled, "That's my letter!"

The rat stood up on its hind legs, and Nott raised an eyebrow as a wild thought came to his mind.

"He sent me a rat?" Nott asked. "Really?"

He sighed and kneeled down, then timidly reached a hand to the rat. He grabbed the letter and stood up, then looked at it. It only had one word on it.

_Abracadabra_

"Abracadabra?" Nott asked.

Suddenly, the rat started to twitch and grow. It reminded him of when Ol' McGonagall had walked into the Transfiguration classroom one day as a cat, then went to her human form. Like McGonagall's cat, this rat soon turned into a human, who was only a little taller than him. Nott recognized him instantly from the pictures around Hogsmeade and in the Daily Prophet.

"You're... Peter Pettigrew!" Nott said.

"I'm a friend of a good friend of yours," Pettigrew said, "And I have a question for you. Is Draco Malfoy in that school?"

"Is that why you're here?" Nott said, "For Draco Bl... Malfoy?"

_Rule number one my dear old Daddy taught me. Have the upper hand. Pettigrew seems to think Draco still has his old name. So let him still think that._

"He's here?" Pettigrew asked, grinning, "Take me to him!"

"No!" Nott said, "I thought my good friend was going to help me first in exchange for what he wanted! I want you to say he'll help me."

"He has asked me to help you," Pettigrew said, "And I will help me. Tell me what you want, and I will do it, in return for your information. I only ask that you take me, in my rat form, to the school with you."

"You'll do what I want?" Nott said, "You'll fulfill my request?"

"Yes," Pettigrew said, "Tell me what you want me to do. For a price of the answer I seek, I will do what you want."

"Well," Nott said, "Okay, here goes..."

Ten minutes later, one boy with a rat hidden tucked away in his pocket, stepped into a carriage with a satisfactory smile on his face.

* * *

**(Neville – 6:15 PM)**

As his carriage came to a complete stop at Hogwarts, Neville stepped out of it, and turned back to it. He offered his hand and Daphne took it, then stepped out of the carriage. She looked at him with a large smile on her lips.

"I had so much fun with you today," Daphne said. "You know how to treat a girl to a day of shopping and fun."

"Th-thanks," Neville said.

He looked into her dark brown eyes as they stared into his.

"Erm... Daphne, there's... there's something I wanted to ask you since lunch," he said.

"Yeah?" Daphne asked.

"I told you I wanted to be somebody's boyfriend," Neville said, "And I should have asked you then. Do you – want to be somebody's girlfriend?"

Daphne smiled. "I think I could handle that."

"Oh," Neville said, "Well – err – would you -"

Neville was quelled by Daphne's lips as she kissed him softly. Her kiss was much different than Luna's, he could tell that right away. And as he moved his lips against hers, he realized he liked kissing her more than Luna. She backed away from him and leaned against the carriage.

"Yes, Neville," she said, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Neville smiled. He had a girlfriend! He was about to say something when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her for another kiss. He chuckled against her lips and deepened the kiss.

_I wonder if this means no more good night kisses from Luna. Yeah... probably so._

He was so lost in Daphne's kiss, he did not see the aforementioned blonde-witch standing in the doorway leading into the castle.

* * *

**(Luna – a couple minutes before)**

"There you are, Luna!" Colin Creevey said, walking out of the Great Hall, as Luna made her way down the stairs into the Entrance Hall, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Er... Neville should be back soon," Luna said, "I was just about to go onto the grounds and wait for his carriage. But sure... ask away."

"Do you know the password to the Gryffindor Tower?" Colin asked, "I had the whole list of passwords written down, but I think I lost it! I don't know where... I think I had them when we went down into the dungeons to head for detention. Which I'm sorry about... I really mean it."

"Password is Pumpkin Pasty," Luna said.

"Oh!" Colin said, "Yes, I remember now. In honor of Halloween."

"Yeah," Luna said.

"Thanks!" Colin said.

Colin ran off toward the Grand Staircase. Luna walked forward toward the front doors of the castle, and saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walk in through the doors.

"There you are!" she said, "Is Neville with you?"

"Neville?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he said he was going to spend the day with you two," Luna said.

"Er... well, he didn't," Seamus said, "Seen him hanging out with Daphne Greengrass in the Three Broomsticks."

"And Honeydukes," Dean said, "Oh, and Zonko's..."

"Might have spent the whole day with her," Seamus said.

"Oh," Luna said, "Well... I'll wait for him."

Dean and Seamus walked around her and Luna walked over to the large doors, then looked outside. She saw a bunch of students walking toward the doors and looked around for Neville.

And that was when she saw him... kissing Daphne Greengrass.

Luna raised her eyebrows.

_Well... I should have expected this. I guess I did expect it._

Luna sighed and turned back into the Entrance Hall, and felt tears in her eyes.

"Hungry," she said, as she wiped the tears away, "Hope there's pudding."

* * *

**(Ginny – 9:50 PM)**

Ginny walked into her dormitory to get ready for bed, excited to spend the night with Harry, and wondered if he felt up to an early anniversary snog before bedtime. She found that she was not alone. Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at a portrait. Ginny knew Hermione had two portraits with her. One of Hermione, Ron, Harry and herself. And one of Hermione and Ron. The portrait sitting on the nightstand had four people in it.

Luna was also there, and she was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling of her four-poster bed.

"There you girls are," Ginny said, as she went to her trunk to retrieve her night gown. "Didn't see you at dinner. Did you two eat anything?"

"Chocolate," Luna said.

"Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate, you know," Hermione said, her eyes remaining on the portrait, "Stuff like that."

"Preparing for Halloween already?" Ginny asked.

"Didn't feel like sitting my friends," Hermione said.

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Anyone in particular?" Ginny asked.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"Neville," Luna said.

"Ron, I can understand," Ginny said, "But... Neville?"

"Hi girls!" Lavender said, "Date recap time! Mine went well. Ernie kissed me on the cheek, but I can live with that. What about you? Ginny, I already know. The whole school is talking about you and Harry. So that leaves Hermione."

"Mine wasn't a date," Hermione said, as she set the portrait of Ron and her on the nightstand and laid down, "Buddy system. That is all it was. Nothing more."

"Oh... kay... guess that didn't go well," Lavender said, "Bad luck, Hermione."

"Neville's date went very well," Luna said.

"Ooh," Lavender said, "Yeah, I saw him around the village with Daphne. I'm sure they had fun, but I'm sure that's over."

"He kissed Daphne at the carriages when they came back," Luna said. "Tonight I saw Neville and Daphne walking down into the dungeons. Probably... gave her a good night kiss."

Ginny looked up from her trunk and looked at Hermione, who was looking at Luna,.

_Harry? _Ginny said, _Do you hear this?_

_Asking Neville now... oh... oh dear. Neville has a girlfriend!_

"Did you hear?!" Parvati asked, as she walked into the room, "Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass are a couple! Boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Aww... good for him," Lavender said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, with a sigh, before she closed her curtains, "Good for Neville."

"Pudding was good," Luna said, "Looking forward to Halloween."

Then she closed the curtains too.

_Well, _Harry said,_maybe we don't have to worry about the gossip about us._

_No... I guess not. Gryffindor and Slytherin couple are far more interesting then the Boy-Who-Lived and the youngest first year ever._

_Well... I suppose we can wait for the gossip until you become the youngest officially married student ever._

_Ha-ha, Harry... very funny. I'll be in your bed soon._

* * *

**(Remus – 1:50 AM – Halloween morning) **

The werewolf ran through the trees, enjoying the feel of his four paws racing across the forest floor. Owls hooted and bugs chirped. Foxes cowered in their holes, and squirrels ran into their own holes as he passed by.

_Do you smell that? _Remus asked, _Smell that fresh air! The night sky and the forest floor! The leaves! Smells good!_

_I smell... something, _the wolf inside his mind said, _I smell it! I smell something! What is it?! Smells familiar!_

Remus sniffed the air and his nostrils flared. He too smelled something very familiar. Very...

Forbidding.

He rushed through the forest and sniffed the air and the ground looking for the scent. Soon, he was on the edge of the forest that bordered the Hogwarts grounds.

_No! _Remus growled at the wolf, _We do not go on the grounds! Forbidden!_

_This smell is forbidden! Must find it! MUST!_

Remus felt his paws go forward and he leaped onto the grounds Hogwarts. He sniffed around for humans... Aurors... but found none. All he could smell was that forbidden smell. He rushed forward, sniffing the ground.

_Smell it... smell for it... forbidden... there!_

He ran forward and soon he was standing on the roadway that led from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. He sniffed the air, and the smell led him toward the castle. He ran forward and soon he was standing at the parked carriages at the end of the driveway. He sniffed around and smelled the scent in one of the carriages. He grasped the door handle with his teeth then pulled it open. He looked around but saw nothing. But the smell was strong.

_What is it? _Remus said, _I know it... I haven't smelled it in years. It almost smells like... no!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes! Your enemy! The traitor! The rat!_

_PETTIGREW!_

He backed away from the carriage and held his head up high as he howled. He didn't howl in anger...

But in fear...

Peter Pettigrew was somewhere in that castle... and Remus couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

(**Harry – 2:05AM)**

Harry's eyes opened as he heard the howl echo across the grounds.

_Wh-what? _Ginny asked, sleepily, as she too opened her eyes._ What is going on?_

_Remus... it sounds like..._

_That sounded like he was afraid of something... but what?_

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**My... longest... chapter... ever! This chapter just kept going and going. I didn't want to split it up at all.**

**And that is all I can say at the moment. I want to hear what YOU have to say about this one.**


	26. Heavy Hearts

**Chapter 26  
Heavy Hearts  
**

**Author's Note: In Book 1 of this saga, I accidentally had given Voldemort's wand to Harry... it was nothing else but a BIG MISTAKE! When I was doing my research, I accidentally saw Voldemort's wand instead of Harry's and put that wand type down... though of course I knew it was phoenix feather. And it is now finally changed, when he receives it, to holly and eleven inches. Been meaning to do it before now, but completely forgot about it.**

**Also, I cannot believe many of my readers/reviewers had no idea what was going on at the very end of the previous chapter. It screamed canon – except for one big difference. Well... you'll get your answer... now!**

**Disclaimer:** **Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapters 9 and 13 of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**

* * *

_Sunday, October 31st__, 1993_  
_  
_(**Harry – 2:05AM)  
**_  
_"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
**  
**Several things happened at once. Harry heard movement around the room, and thought he heard the door slam. His roommates muttered and he heard curtains being pulled back. Ron was gasping and panting and breathing hard. Harry yanked the Invisibility Cloak from under his pillow and threw it on Ginny.

_Harry, no! _Ginny cried out, _That was Ron! I need to check on him!_

_I'll check on him! Keep the cloak on! It is not worth it if everyone finds out you're sleeping in my bed!_

Ginny sighed. _Fine. But he better be okay..._

Harry yanked open the curtains, just as Ginny hid herself under his Cloak.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked, as Dean lit his lamp.

Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Wormtail!" Ron said, "Peter Pettigrew! With a knife!"

"_What_?" Seamus asked.

_Peter? _Ginny asked, _How?_

"Here! Just now!" Ron screamed, "Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.

"Look at the curtains!" Ron said, "I tell you, he was here!"

"I believe you, Ron," Harry said, "We need -"

"What the dickens is going on here?!" a voice said.

Harry turned and saw Percy walk into the room.

_Oh, wonderful, _Ginny said, _just what we need._

_Just keep the cloak on..._

"Percy!" Ron said, "Scabbers... Pettigrew was here! Had a knife! Woke me up!"

"Ron," Percy groaned, "You were probably having a -"

"I WAS NOT HAVING A BLOODY NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled, and held out the curtains, "Look at my curtains!"

"Percy, go get Professor McGonagall," Harry said, "Something happened here."

Percy stared agape at the curtains before he turned and ran out of the room.

"Let's just go downstairs before everyone starts crowding our room, okay?" Harry asked. "Can we all do that?"

"Ye-yeah," Neville yawned, "Come on, Ron. We'll figure out what happened."

"I keep telling you what happened!" Ron said.

"We know, Ron," Dean said, "Let's just go downstairs."

"We'll be there," Harry said, "Let Ron get his breath back."

Neville, Seamus and Dean got up from their beds and headed out of the room. Ginny groaned and took off the Cloak. She jumped from the bed, leaped across the short space to Ron and hugged him.

"Ginny, put the cloak back on!" Harry hissed.

"I will after I comfort my brother!" Ginny growled, then looked at Ron, "Are you okay?"

"You... you believe me, right?" Ron asked.

"That scream was definitely not a joke," Ginny said, "Neither are these curtains. And neither was Remus' howl. He reacted to something."

"His howl?" Ron asked, "Guess I didn't hear it. I was sound asleep until I heard a slashing sound."

"Ginny – cloak – now!" Harry hissed, as he heard footsteps running down the stairs outside the dorm.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and covered herself with the cloak.

"Let's go," Harry said, "Be careful where you step down there, Gin."

Harry felt Ginny push him out of the way as her invisible form walked by him. Harry and Ron hurried off after her down the stairs. Students of all years were standing there. Fifth and sixth year prefects were trying to calm them all down.

"Are we having the Halloween Party now instead of tonight?" Fred asked.

"QUIET!" a voice said, coming from the portrait hole.

Percy had returned with Professor McGonagall.

"Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, please come with me," McGonagall said, "The rest of you, please line up in pairs of two. The Headmaster wants all of you to sleep in the Great Hall tonight so the castle can be searched. Percy Weasley here and your Prefects will lead you downstairs. If anyone is absent from the Great Hall, you will receive a detention and more. When you arrive, you will also be joined by your house-mates. If you believe you have any information at all leading to a possible break-in, speak up now."

Ginny, who had appeared from the girls' staircase with Hermione and Luna, raised her hand, as did Colin Creevey.

"You two come with me as well," McGonagall said,

Harry and Ron walked over to McGonagall, as did Ginny and Colin.

"You heard her everyone!" Percy said. "Get in lines of two!"

"Yes, Mr. Creevey?" McGonagall asked.

"I – err – I think I know how the break-in might have possibly happened," Colin said, in a soft voice.

"Oh?" McGonagall asked.

"I keep forgetting the passwords," Colin said, "And I had written them down on a piece of parchment. I-I lost that parchment earlier today, I think."

McGonagall frowned. "As foolish as that was, Mr. Creevey, I do not believe that is how the break-in happened. I will be speaking to you later. Join your fellow students in queue to the Great Hall. The three of you come with me."

Harry saw Ron looking at Hermione, who was standing in line with Luna and Neville. Luna was closer to Hermione than Neville. Hermione was looking very confused as to what was going on, but she also had a mixture of concern and also anger on her face as she looked at Ron. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and Harry and Ron looked back at her.

"Come on, then," McGonagall said.

Harry, Ginny and Ron followed her out of the Gryffindor Tower, and headed down the corridor

"Did Percy tell you what happened?" Ron asked, "Peter Pettigrew -"

"He did, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore has already been informed. We are to head to his office. Were there any witnesses to this event?"

"Apparently no one else saw it but me!" Ron grumbled.

"It seems your screams woke everyone up, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "I meant that part of the event."

"Oh," Ron said, "Er... Harry – uh – Neville, Seamus and Dean."

"Anyone else?" McGonagall said, and she looked over her shoulder at Harry.

"Ginny," Harry said.

"I thought so," McGonagall said, as she looked at Ginny.

"Professor," Harry said, "You should know that Dumbledore -"

"He informed me of Ginny's nightly visits the night he gave her permission, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "He said he has given her his – unofficial – permission because of your Bond. Ginny, did anyone else see you come from Harry's room tonight?"

"I was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak," Ginny said.

"No harm, no foul," McGonagall said, "Professor Tonks is rounding up Aurors to search the castle. I believe Professor Dumbledore is asking Sirius Black to come here."

"That was quick," Ron said.

"Patroni can be used as Messengers," Harry said, "I am guessing that is what you used to get him the message, Professor? As well as get one back?"

"Very good, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Professor," Ginny said, "Did you hear Remus howling?"

"I'm sure everyone heard him howling," McGonagall said, "Woke me up from my slumber."

"We thought he sounded afraid," Ginny said.

"If what your brother says is true," McGonagall said.

"It is!" Ron muttered.

"- then Peter Pettigrew was in this castle," McGonagall continued, as if Ron hadn't spoken, "And he would have had to venture some way on the grounds to get into the castle. I'm guessing his Animagus rat form to get past the Aurors. Remus, as an old friend of Pettigrew's, would have recognized his form and was able to catch his scent as a wolf. I'm sure he feared for lives of everyone, especially Professor Tonks and his students, once he realized a murderer was in the castle. As to how Pettigrew was able to get into this castle, well, we'll do our very best to discover that. Come quickly now, before we get over-run by students."

* * *

**(Hermione – 2:15 AM)**

Hermione, getting the sense that Luna did not want to speak to Neville at the moment, stood in between them as she followed the rest of the Gryffindors out of the Tower, and down the corridor toward the Grand Staircase.

"Neville, did – did something happen to Ron?" Hermione asked, and was embarrassed to find her lips were quivering.

"He said Peter Pettigrew tried to attack him with a knife," Neville said.

"What?" Hermione cried out; tears sprang to her eyes, and she had to blink them away.

"The curtains were slashed, Hermione," Neville said, lowering his voice; this was a good thing, because students were looking over their shoulders at them, "Great big cuts in them. And I thought I heard our dormitory door slam after Ron screamed. Pettigrew must have ran off when Ron screamed."

"Is – is Ron okay?" Hermione asked.

"A bit scared," Neville said, "Didn't you see him?"

"I did," Hermione said, "But I – I was trying to –"

"Did something happen between you and Ron in Hogsmeade, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I thought something was going to happen between us," Hermione said, "And it didn't... and I'm angry with him – no, I guess I'm angry at myself, but I _want _to be angry at him."

"But you can't be," Luna said, "Can you? Because he's your friend, and something could still work out between you two. You just have to wait. And that is why you aren't angry at him."

Hermione blinked and raised her eyebrows as she looked at Luna. Was Luna talking to her about Ron, or to _herself _about Neville?

"Um... yeah, I suppose so," Hermione said, then sniffled, and wiped her hand across her eyes, "Oh, Merlin, what if – what if Pettigrew –? I'm so selfish, aren't I? I'm mad because of what happened today, and Ron could have been killed."

"So talk to him, Hermione," Neville said, "I think – I think he thinks you're mad at him. He's been asking all night what's wrong – speaking about you, you know."

"We can save Harry, Ginny and Ron spots when we get to the Great Hall, okay?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded. "I guess I should talk to him."

"Do you think they're going to separate us by houses?" Neville asked.

"I'm sure you can find Daphne, Neville," Hermione said, "Or she'll find you."

Neville blushed and nodded. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and looked at Luna. The dreamy stare was back in her eyes, though she was not smiling.

* * *

(**Remus – 2:20 AM)**

Wolf-Remus was pacing back and forth on his four legs on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His nerves were completely shot. Something had happened. He knew it. With his heightened hearing, he had heard screaming coming from the Gryffindor Tower. He then heard Dora herself commanding Aurors to search the grounds. At least she was safe! He had run back into the Forbidden Forest and was now trying to keep hidden as he watched the Aurors search the grounds.

_I see mate! _The wolf said inside Remus' mind, _I see mate over there! My mate!_

_MY mate. We will not go to her right now. She is safe._

_She not safe. The traitor rat still in castle._

_We cannot do anything about it! We will stay –_

_TRAITOR RAT!_

Remus then saw the rat running across the grounds of Hogwarts, heading in the direction of the gates.

Remus heard the wolf growl in his mind. _Attack! Attack now! Pups could be harmed! ATTACK!_

_NO! The Aurors will see us – me._

_US!_

Remus growled and shook his head. The wolf would not control him again. The wolf had been the reason he was out on the grounds already tonight.

_The Aurors will see ME and that would not be a good thing. We do not bite humans. No._

_We bite rat!_

_No! We will not harm the rat right now!_

_Later?_

_Perhaps in the future._

_No! Future long time._

_I do not care!_

With one last look at Dora, Remus forced himself to turn around and he ran off into the forest as fast as his legs could take him, away from the scent of the traitorous rat.

_Do you not understand? Traitor rat is on a mission a pup and pack-mate sent him on. We cannot interfere._

_Pup and pack-mate working with traitor?_

_For the good of the pack! We will not interfere!_

Remus felt the wolf calm down in his mind. He needed to find a place to rest until the moon lowered in the sky and he could become human again.

He just hoped all of his pups were as safe as his mate was.

* * *

**(Harry – 2:25 AM)**

When Harry, Ginny, Ron and McGonagall arrived outside Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle immediately stepped away, and the wall folded into itself revealing the archway. Professor McGonagall motioned them forward, and they all headed up the stairwell. Professor Dumbledore was there as was Sirius and Amelia, by the sound of the conversation already in play.

"- don't understand it, Albus," Amelia said, "How can Peter get through Hogsmeade and into Hogwarts without anyone noticing him?"

"A rat is very small, Minister," Dumbledore said.

"Pettigrew was always good at hiding where no one could see him," Sirius scathed, "If he could stay hidden for nine-and-a-half years, he can get past Aurors."

"Aurors, sure!" Amelia said, "But enchantments?!"

"I believe he somehow made his way up to the castle with the students coming from Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said.

"You believe a student let him in?!" Amelia asked.

"That is a possibility, Minister," Dumbledore said, "Ah, Minerva and – ah – hello students."

Sirius and Amelia turned, and Sirius barked a laugh.

"Why am I not surprised you three have something to do with this?" he asked, "Where's Granger... isn't she usually mixed up in these things too?"

"She was probably sound asleep when it happened," Ron muttered, "I sure was until Pettigrew slashed open my curtains!"

Amelia squeaked and put a hand to her mouth.

"Are you okay, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron shrugged. "I screamed and Pettigrew ran off. Didn't hurt me."

"Why would he attack you?" Amelia asked, "Why was he even here?"

"Probably looking for me and got it mixed up," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, we cannot be sure of that," McGonagall said.

"It is a fine theory," Dumbledore said, "We previously had theories that Pettigrew and Malfoy could be looking for you."

"Oh, no," Harry breathed, "Pettigrew – if he escaped -"

"I think we can assume he will probably get away," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, how can you say that?!" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry to say I agree with Albus," Sirius muttered, "If Pettigrew can get in here as a rat, and avoid Aurors, he can most certainly get out. He knew every one of the secret passages in and out of this castle. He helped us find them – heck – he even found one or two himself. If he didn't somehow come in with a student, he could have came in through one of those passages."

"We will search all the passages and put enchantments on them," Dumbledore said.

"What about Remus?" Harry asked, "He needs the Shrieking Shack passage."

"Do I want to know how you know about that, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Minnie, he's his father's son! He probably knows all the passages!"

"Don't call me Minnie," McGonagall said, sighing.

"You don't understand!" Harry said, "If Pettigrew escaped, he'll probably return to Malfoy! Malfoy probably sent him here to get answers about his son! He might have discovered Draco's no longer here."

"I do not have very good connections to Igor Karkaroff, the head of Durmstrang, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Karkaroff!" Sirius laughed, "Yeah, good luck with him. I still need to grab him for his Death Eater connections. But Norway... ha! Good luck getting him out of there. I'll write to Narcissa and Andie. I'll warn them that it is possible Malfoy may be headed their way."

"Then we should contain our concerns with Hogwarts at the moment," Dumbledore said, "We will put more enchantments on passages as I said."

"I'm afraid we need to take greater measures than enchantments to protect this castle, Albus," Amelia said. "Obviously Pettigrew – and apparently Malfoy – know how to get in here. We need something they will fear."

"Amy, you can't mean that," Sirius said.

"I have no choice, Sirius," Amelia said, "You think the media and public went mental after the break-out. They're going to hear about Pettigrew getting into Hogwarts. I have to reassure them it won't happen again. This castle needs the protection of Dementors."

"Amelia," Harry said, "Are you sure?"

"I know what you're going to say, Harry," Amelia said, "But the Dementors need to be here. I'm sorry."

"I accept this decision, Minister, though with a very heavy heart," Dumbledore said.

"Believe me, my heart is not light on this decision either," Amelia said. "But it has to be done."

"Okay," Dumbledore said, "I think it would be best if these three young ones joined their school-mates down in the Great Hall to get some more sleep while we continued our search on the castle. I am sure everyone is looking forward to having a Happy Halloween than it has started."

"Sirius," Harry said, "Could you go look for Remus? We heard him howling and he sounded afraid."

"I'm sure he is worried about us," Ginny said, nodding.

"I will go find him before we leave," Sirius said, "Thank you, Harry, Ginny."

"Come on, students," McGonagall said, "This has been a very strange start to the day. Why does everything seem to go wrong on Halloween?"

_I'm really getting sick of people insulting our Wedding Anniversary day! _Ginny said.

_Soon we'll have a new wedding anniversary date._

_And if they insult that day, I will hex somebody!_

Harry tried his best to hide his snickers as he followed Ginny, Ron and McGonagall out of the office.

* * *

**(Hermione – 2:45 AM)**

"Everyone find a place to sleep!" Percy said to the crowded Great Hall, "Lights out at three! Fifteen minutes!"

"Neville!" Daphne's voice called, as Hermione, Luna and Neville found a row of empty sleeping bags.

Daphne ran across the hall over to Neville, and sat down on the bag next to Neville's own. Hermione smiled when she saw Daphne hug Neville and peck him on the lips.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked, "I heard about what happened in the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't your dorm, was it?"

"It was," Neville said, "Peter Pettigrew slashed the curtains on Ron's bed, but Ron screamed and scared him away. Ron's fine. He, Harry and Ginny are at Dumbledore's office, though I expect they'll be here soon. We're saving spots for them."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, though," Daphne said, as she hugged him again, "Can I – erm – sleep over here with you guys?"

"Yeah," Neville said, "there's enough open sleeping bags for you and us and our friends."

Daphne looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Are you okay with that, Luna?" Daphne asked.

"Mmhmm," Luna said.

Luna was on the farthest sleeping bag of the seven, next to Hermione, and Neville and Daphne were on the other end.

"Ooh, there they are!" Luna said, as she waved her arm.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron walking their way.

"We saved you sleeping bags," Hermione said.

"Which one do you want, Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron, seeing the sad look on Hermione's face, shrugged and sat down on the one next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny took the ones in between Ron and Neville.

"Are you mad at me, Hermione?" Ron asked, "If you are, I don't understand why. Did you not have fun at Hogsmeade."

Hermione frowned, and lunged toward Ron and hugged him.

"I've been so horrible!" Hermione sniffled, "You could have died and I -!"

"I-I'm fine, Hermione," Ron said, "Really... he didn't hurt me. L-Look at me. I-I'm fine."

Hermione backed up and looked at Ron. He did look perfectly fine.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Ron said again, "Thought Ol' McGonagall would make me spend the night in the Hospital Wing and take a shock potion, but... guess she decided I was fine too."

"O-Okay," Hermione said, nodding.

"Why were you mad at me, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't," Hermione said.

"You sure avoided me after you yelled at me at the Shack," Ron said, "If you wanted to stay at the Shack a bit longer, we could have. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't mad at you. I was -"

_Disappointed..._

"–mad at myself and I took it out on you," Hermione finished, "I ruined a perfectly good day because I became upset with you, and I'm more mad at myself because we left it off like that. I really did have fun. Thank you for being such a nice... buddy."

She sighed on the last word. She backed up onto her own sleeping bag then slid into it.

"Okay," Ron said, as he too, slid into his, "As long as you aren't mad at me."

"I'm okay," Hermione said, "We're okay."

"Good," Ron said, "Don't know what I'd do if we weren't friends."

"Me either," Hermione said, as she relaxed her head against the bag.

_Some day I'm sure we'll be more than friends. I just have to wait for that day._

* * *

**Will Amelia's decision to bring in Dementors come back to bite anyone? Oh, probably so... what kind of story would it be if it didn't! The only question is... when will that happen?!**

**So I love the last scene in this chapter, from the small scene with Neville and Daphne, to the conversation between Ron and Hermione. You do not know how tough it was not to have Hermione kiss him instead of hug him. But I was like 'no, not yet! You know when it will happen!' So it was just a hug.**

**Also love Remus' inner battle with the wolf. Dunno if there will be more of those scenes or not, but I love them.**

**Halloween's not over, but there will only be just a couple Halloween scenes before we move on in the story.**

.


	27. Deserters and Dementors

**Chapter 27  
Deserters and Dementors  
**

**Author's Note: The clock beside the PoVs will only last half of this chapter and then will be done. It is just so you know when things are happening from when the last event took place.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those of you who wanted to see some resolution to Neville and Luna's friendship regarding Daphne. However, it might not be what you expected!**

**Questions and Comments:**

**Reviewer: I wish [Harry and Ginny] would get married on Halloween again. It was a cool concept.**

**Me (Author): It was, wasn't it? Unfortunately, due to the fact the Bond will force their intimacy to heighten when she turns fourteen and they do not know when it will calm down, they wanted to be married officially in Ginny's parents' eyes before that happened. The married couple "suite" is a nice bonus for this, because otherwise it would be pretty risky having to get frisky – sometimes with no choice! – in Harry's dormitory. So they needed a date before September 1 st. Ginny's birthday seemed best to them so they would have a memorable date to mark it, just like Halloween was. And now I just gave a big teaser for Book 3... oops! -giggles malevolently-**

**Q: I have been wondering what happens when someone jumps from timeline to timeline? In this what happened to the Harry and Ginny that belong in this timeline? Or was it created when they jumped?**

**A: This will actually be answered in-story in one of the very last chapters of this current "book". I already know the whole answer to this question. As much as I want to say it, I can't! Because everything surrounding it is quite the revelation, and would give away one of the big shocks in this story.**

**Edit: Last line of the chapter is changed. Make sure it is the same one you read before.**

* * *

_Saturday, October 31__th__, 1993_

**(Lucius Malfoy – 4:30 AM)  
**_  
_A pounding sound woke Lucius from his slumber on Halloween morning. He and Pettigrew had been in yet another hostel, though this one was many miles north of London. He groaned and stood up from his bed, then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Finally!" Lucius growled, "Where have –?"

He stopped mid-question. Nobody was standing there. Lucius peered out into the hallway but saw nobody to his left or right. When he turned back to the door, he saw a piece of parchment sticking there. Lucius ripped it from the door, and went back in the room, then shut the door. He then began to read the letter:

_Lucius,_

_My mission for you is complete, and I am no longer working with you. I could have been caught today and sent back to Azkaban because of you! Fortunately I was not. I have decided I need to lay low for a while before I go and find our Dark Lord. You will not find me so do not look for me._

_I have most grievous news. Your son is not at Hogwarts anymore. I discovered he is now at Durmstrang Institute under the teachings of Igor Karkaroff. Also, it seems he has changed his name. Like your wife, he too has the last name of Black. I do not know what this means for you._

_The boy wanted me to kill Harry Potter, and I tried to do it, but couldn't. I must have made a mistake, and picked the wrong bed. The boy there screamed and I had to get out of there. I almost was caught because of the mistake. I won't be doing anything else for you again._

_Do not worry about being discovered. I did as you said, I did not harm Patroclus Nott's boy other than a simple charm. I used the boy's wand and Obliviated the memory of me from his mind, using his own wand. Thank you for teaching me that spell. It worked very well, I believe._

_I do not know what you will do now, but if you choose to find the Dark Lord, perhaps we can meet up once again. If not, I wish you luck finding your son._

_Wormtail_

Lucius growled and balled up the letter in his fist in anger. Wormtail deserted him? Draco was no longer at Hogwarts, and he wasn't a Malfoy anymore?

"Narcissa!" Lucius growled, "You have taken too much away from me, you bitch! You will not take away my son and heir of my bloodline!"  
_  
_Lucius inhaled and exhaled as he tried to calm down.

"Calm down," Lucius told himself, "This may be a good thing. Draco is not out of your hands yet."

He could go to Norway and pick up his son. Igor Karkaroff might even help him do it. He just needed to write a letter.

"Good thing I decided to keep you around, my friend," Lucius said, looking at the owl that was perched on the lamp on the bedside table, "You have been very useful to me, and you will be useful once more."

* * *

**(Remus – 5:30 AM)**

Remus pushed open the large oak doors leading into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts and walked inside. He had been back in his human form for a couple of hours, but had only woken up an hour ago. He needed more rest, he had only been asleep for an hour or so. It had been a very long night. About half-an-hour after Pettigrew had run off away from Hogwarts, Remus had been confronted by Sirius in his dog form of Padfoot. After Remus had given him permission, with a familiar touch of his nose on the ground to signify obedience, Sirius returned to his human form and had explained what was going on.

Remus was grateful to hear that everyone was fine. He was quite surprised – actually whined in relief in his wolf form when he heard it – that Ron Weasley had nearly been attacked, but had not been harmed. The scream Remus had heard was from Ron, and it had frightened Pettigrew away. Nobody else had been harmed.

"Remus!" Dora's voice said, as she ran out of the Great Hall, just as Remus shut the doors behind him.

Remus walked over to her and hugged her. Dora kissed him softly on the lips and Remus kissed her back briefly, before he backed away.

"Why are you awake, sweetheart?" he asked, "I thought I'd find you in our quarters."

"Took a shift," Dora said, nodding toward the Great Hall, "Figured if I did, I could meet you when you came in."

Remus looked into the Great Hall and found it crowded with students in sleeping bags.

"They'll be woken up in half an hour or so," Dora said, "so they can either go back to their own beds or be up to start the day."

"Mmm... sleeping in late sounds very good to me," Remus said.

"Severus is taking my shift in a few moments," Dora said, "We can go now. Remus, I thought you'd be asking me questions about what happened last night. Did Sirius find you? He said he would."

"He did," Remus nodded, "Told me everything. Does anyone know how Wormtail got in?"

"No," Dora said, "Just that we know he was in his rat form. Probably came back with the students from Hogsmeade. Albus thinks he might have followed a student into the Gryffindor Tower in his rat form some time last night and hid there until he could take his chance."

"Sirius said Harry thinks Wormtail was going after him," Remus said.

"Yeah," Dora said, "That's what Sirius said to me too."

"Good morning, Lupin," a cool voice said.

Remus and Dora turned and saw Snape there, appearing from the dungeons.

"Good morning, Severus," Remus said.

"You missed a very exciting night," Snape said, "Probably more exciting than yours, I expect. Peter Pettigrew found his way into the school. You wouldn't know how... would you?"

"No, Severus," Remus said, "I would not."

"I apologize," Snape said, though he did not sound sincere, "I only wondered if it was a reunion between all three _living _Marauders. Black was here as well, as I am sure you know."

"Pettigrew is no longer seen as a Marauder, Snape," Remus said, "It has been that way for quite a while. He is a traitor. I'm sure you know we do not like traitors, Severus."

An expression crossed Snape's face that made Remus believe the man might retort physically. However, he only narrowed his eyes and walked into the Great Hall.

"Come on, my wolf," Dora said, "Let's go to bed."

Remus smiled and took Dora's hand, and they headed up toward the Grand Staircase.

* * *

(**Neville – 8:00 AM)**

Neville was the first of the boys in his dormitory to come downstairs after everyone had been sent back to their Houses a couple hours beforehand. Nearly everyone in the Gryffindor Tower had returned to their dormitories to go back to sleep.

Neville was awake, because of two reasons: One, he and Daphne had agreed to meet up again a couple hours after they had been woken up in the Great Hall, and he would be returning to the Great Hall to meet up with her..

The other reason was because Neville could not get back to sleep. He tried to, but he couldn't. His mind was too full of thoughts. Thoughts of what had happened in the past eighteen hours with Daphne. Thoughts of what had happened with Pettigrew. And also another thought had come to his mind. Or rather the thought of someone had come to his mind.

Luna.

He and Luna had both been avoiding each other ever since he came back from Hogsmeade. Obviously she had seen them kissing in the Great Hall, and she had probably heard the gossip around the castle of his new relationship with Daphne. He figured that was why she was avoiding him. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to say something. He very much hoped they were still friends.

When he arrived down to the Common Room, he found Luna sitting on the couch, staring at the blazing fire. He walked over to her and she looked over her shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Luna," Neville said.

"Happy Halloween," Luna said, "I suppose you are going down to the Great Hall to see Daphne?"

"In a bit," Neville said, as he sat down next to her on the couch, "I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you since last night."

"I've been avoiding you, Neville," Luna said, "I didn't go down to dinner last night. It is my fault."

"No, it is mine," Neville said, "I didn't even think of your feelings... I mean... when Daphne said she wanted to sleep beside me last night, I didn't even ask you if it was okay."

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" Luna asked. "She's your... your girlfriend."

"Only since yesterday," Neville said, "I really connected with her, Luna. We had a great time, and... I don't know. She's been as nice to me as you have, and I fell for her. Hard. And by the time we left Hogsmeade, I was really thinking... I want her to be my girlfriend. So I asked her, and she kissed me and said she would. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Luna asked.

"Well... you and me had something before yesterday, didn't we?" Neville asked.

"We're friends, Neville," Luna said, "Sure we do things friends or best friends don't do. But... this isn't your fault. I don't want a boyfriend right now."

"Are you saying that for my benefit?" Neville asked.

Luna frowned and shrugged, then looked back at the fire.

"I know I'm with Daphne now, but you and I – I enjoyed what we have – had," Neville said.

Luna looked back into Neville's eyes. Her grey eyes reflected beautifully against the fire. She looked so beautiful sitting there.

_No, don't think about that. I'm with Daphne now. _

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione," Neville continued, trying to gain control of his emotions, "They're my friends. But you've been more for a while now. Maybe – I don't know if you are what Daphne is to me. I suppose you aren't."

Neville frowned. It hurt him to say that.

"But," he said, "you're much closer to me than our other friends are. I'm not going to forget that. You mean so much -"

Luna leaned toward him and kissed him. He was surprised, but after a moment of frozen shock, he brushed his lips against hers and returned her kiss. It was much more different than their previous kisses. This was much deeper than their previous good-night kisses. This reminded Neville of his kisses with Daphne. He slipped his tongue through her lips, and licked the inside of her lips. She brushed her tongue against his, then backed away from him.

"I shouldn't have done that," Luna said, as she shifted in her seat and returned her gaze to the fire.

"No, it is okay," Neville said, "I liked it."

"Neville, you're not supposed to like it," Luna said, "You're with Daphne. Don't you like her?"

"Of course," Neville said, "I wouldn't be her boyfriend if I didn't.. But...you're still my best friend. I'm still you're best friend, aren't I?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. You're still my best friend. Neville, go to Daphne. She... she deserves you."

Neville sighed and stood up. He walked across over to the portrait hole and looked back at Luna, who was looking at him. He smiled lightly and left the Common Room.

_You deserve me too, Luna. I just don't know who I want._

* * *

**(Ginny)**

Ginny walked down the stairs from Harry's dormitory, under the Invisibility Cloak, just in time to see Neville leaving the Common Room. As she walked across toward the girl's stairwell, she thought she heard someone crying softly, and looked around. Luna was sitting on the couch. Since Luna was the only one in the Common Room, Ginny removed the Invisibility Cloak there, then walked over to the couch and sat down with Luna.

"Luna?" Ginny asked, "Are you okay?"

Luna nodded, then a moment later shook her head. A frown crossed Ginny's lips when she saw tears falling down Luna's face.

"Luna, you hardly cry," Ginny said, "What's wrong?"

Luna sniffled and muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Ginny said, "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I kissed him," Luna said, "Neville."

"Like your usual good-night kisses?" Ginny asked.

Luna wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"Like a girlfriend kisses a boyfriend," Luna said, "Like you kiss Harry. And... he kissed me back. And then I told him to go see Daphne because – because she deserves him and he – he went, like I asked him to."

"Whoa, start from the beginning," Ginny said.

"We were talking," Luna said, "And he explained to me what happened in Hogsmeade. He told me he was sorry for avoiding me last night, and I tried to tell him it was my fault. I didn't go down to dinner because I was avoiding him. I tried to tell him that, but he said it was his fault. He asked me if I thought it was okay that he was with Daphne."

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"I told him we were just friends," Luna said, "And I said, again, I didn't want to be a girlfriend. And then he told me he considered me more than friends, more than he did you, and Harry and Ron and Hermione. He said I was closer to him than you guys, and I – I kissed him. I kissed him like I meant it."

"Did you mean it?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded and sniffled again. "And he kissed me back and then I told him to go to Daphne because she deserves him more. And she does... she deserves him because she doesn't kiss boys who have girlfriends!"

Luna's eyes watered.

"You love him, don't you?" Ginny asked.

Luna shrugged and nodded. "I thought – I thought I was too young to love somebody. But I'm not. And I only figured that out when it was too late – when I saw him kissing Daphne."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"It's okay," Luna said, "If we're meant to be together, then we are."

Ginny frowned and decided it was best not to tell her who Neville had fallen in love with in the last timeline. Luna hadn't found a boyfriend by the time the Atrium Incident happened, but Neville was engaged to Hannah, and obviously in love with her. Ginny did not know if the other Luna had been in love with Neville too. They had never had a relationship more than best friends. Then she realized what had changed between those two. Neville and Luna had met each other far sooner than the other timeline. They hadn't had a chance to find someone else to fancy. And since Luna was in Gryffindor now, she and Neville could spend more time together.

"You know," Ginny said, as she backed away from her friend, "I wonder if that is true. If you are supposed to be together."

"We weren't in the other timeline, were we?" Luna said.

Ginny frowned. "Do you really want to know that?"

"Thank you for confirming my question without a yes or a no," Luna said, "That means a lot to me."

Ginny blinked and looked at back at Luna, who was smiling for the first time since the start of the conversation.

"Er... you're welcome, Luna," Ginny said.

"I hope you and Harry have a happy anniversary," Luna said, as she stood up from the couch, "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Luna," Harry said, "Happy Halloween."

Luna smiled and walked out of the Common Room.

_That was the saddest conversation I've ever had to listen to, _Harry said, as he sat down in Luna's spot.

_I've never seen Luna cry before, Harry, _Ginny said, as she laid her head on his shoulder,_Never. I didn't see her for weeks after her mother died, but she was fine by then. I've never seen her cry once. Until now._

_If it is meant to work out for her and Neville then it will._

_And Hannah?_

_Neville didn't have time to fall in love with Luna before he fell in love with Hannah. Things might have changed this time._

_Is it bad I don't know if this is a bad change or a good one?_

_No... cause I am of the same opinion._

* * *

**(Harry)**

As the students and Professors were finishing up their Halloween Feast that evening, a sharp ding echoed through the Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I do hope everyone is having a glorious end to this Halloween," Dumbledore said, "because I know it was quite exciting this morning. I would like to thank everyone here for their quick cooperation after being rudely waken from their slumber. I will not lie to you, because it would do no good service. The Hogwarts Rumor mill has been working its gears over time, so I am sure everyone knows what happened. The fugitive, Peter Pettigrew was inside this castle very early this morning. He did not harm any student, or staff, and unfortunately we could not find him before he escaped the castle."

Many students whispered and murmured to their neighbors,before Dumbledore shot orange and black sparks from his wand to silence them.

"Unfortunately, I must end this feast with some unwelcome news," he said, "Starting tomorrow morning, Hogwarts will play host to some of the Dementors, the former guards of Azkaban."

Everyone but Harry and his friends (Harry had told Hermione, Neville and Luna about this decision the night before) gave murmurs of shock and fright.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

Percy puffed out his chest, and Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes.

"There will still be a Quidditch match next Saturday between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Dumbledore said, "You're privileges of enjoying the grounds of Hogwarts are still open. I encourage you to use them. The Dementors will not come on the grounds – they are forbidden. With that, I bid you adieu and farewell and hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

While Neville lagged behind to say good night to Daphne, Harry and Ginny started up the Grand Staircase with Hermione, Ron and Luna.

"Good thing we're learning how to do Patroni, eh?" Ron asked, "What with the Dementors hanging around now."

"We haven't gotten really far though, have we?" Hermione said, "I read about Patroni and Dementors, those wisps of light we can do right now wouldn't even scare away one Dementor."

"Those will get stronger," Ginny said, "Even if you can't do a full corporeal Patronus yet, you could still do those, and you can work on those."

"We'll train you more," Harry said, "Now we have a good reason to do so, since they're around."

"We can't really trust the Dementors being here," Luna said, "Can we?"

"No, Luna," Harry said, with a sigh, "I'm not going to sleep very easy knowing they are around."

* * *

_Thursday, November 5__th__, 1993_

A cool chill had swept over Hogwarts during the first week of November, both owing to the weather and the Dementors gliding around the perimeter of the Hogwarts Grounds. Most of the Aurors had complained and said they couldn't handle the Dementors ("I didn't sign up to work in Azkaban" one had said) and had gone back to England, though a handful of the older ones, who had worked at Azkaban when the Dementors were there, had stayed around.

Classes went on like normal, though the Professors were now getting everyone ready for their end of term exams. This meant that the already complicated Arithmancy class became more complicated, and in Ancient Runes, Professor Babbling had them all start using the runic alphabet in some of their answers on assignments. Ron complained after a particular tough Transfiguration lesson that there was no point preparing them this early because he'd probably forget it by the end of the month.

Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams had two evening practices during the week, all chaperoned by Madam Hooch. The talk of Pettigrew gradually lessened until the most common chatter was once again the Quidditch match, or for a few gossipers like Lavender and Parvati and a few other girls, two of the new couples in Hogwarts: Neville and Daphne, and Harry and Ginny.

Half-way through the week, Daphne had even gotten away with sitting at the Gryffindor Table with Neville, and even said she was neutral when it came to the Quidditch match at the end of the week. Most of the Gryffindors seemed to accept this.

Most of the time, the only ones talking about Harry and Ginny were the ones who seemed to have a sudden fancy for either of them because they were now taken... or rather that was Luna's opinion on Thursday evening.

"It's rather odd," Luna said to Harry and Ginny, as they sat at the Gryffindor table, "I don't hardly see any third year girls who seem to have a fancy for you two but a few of my year-mates do."

"Ginny is the same age as your year-mates, Luna," Harry said, "So that is understandable."

"Yeah, and our year-mates are used to Harry and Ginny hanging around each other," Daphne, who had once again joined them, said, "I mean – there were quite a few who believed you two were dating long before the Hogsmeade weekend."

"Did you?" Neville asked.

"Well, I knew they would end up together," Daphne said, "that was rather obvious – well, if I may say, it was obvious ever since the Opening Feast of our first year when she showed up right after Harry got sorted. People started thinking that was odd, but I just thought... 'hmm... just means they're meant to be together.' I was right, wasn't I?"

"Very smart of you," Hermione said, "Why are you a Slytherin again?"

"Because I grew up learning the pureblood ways," Daphne said, "Er... rather, because I grew up learning _my family's_pureblood ways. Those who are more pigheaded and not like Ron and Ginny or my Neville here."

Neville blushed pink at the way she said that. Luna just looked at her meal with her dreamy stare.

"My sister and I were brought up through the years," Daphne said, "to accept that Slytherin was the only house for us, and that is where we were going to be in. Our parents knew other parents of students who were destined to be Slytherins. So I grew up being friends with people like Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

"All apparent Death Eater families," Harry said.

"My parents aren't Death Eaters if that is what you are wondering," Daphne said, "They do support them though. I don't... just don't tell anyone of my house-mates that."

"Your secret is safe with us," Neville said.

Daphne smiled. "Thank you, Neville."

"Did that mean you also hung out with Draco?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Daphne said, "I'm sorry to say I personally knew Draco's father by the time I was six years old. My sister is two years younger, a first year now -"

She nodded over to the end of the Slytherin table where Astoria, who resembled her in many ways, was sitting talking to her fellow year-mates.

"She and Draco had become good friends, by the time she was six and he was eight," Daphne said, "When I was nine, I heard my father talking with Lucius one night. They were discussing what would happen when Draco turned fourteen. If he and Astoria were still close, would they raise the two for an arranged courtship? Sure sounds like that was their plan."

"Wait, arranged courtship when Draco turned fourteen?" Harry asked, "What about your sister?"

"Lucius was in the Wizengamot back then, Harry," Daphne said, "He was thinking about making it legal for only one half of an arranged courtship to be fourteen years old, mainly so Draco and Astoria could be together. Doesn't matter anymore though. Yes, Draco and Astoria were still pretty good friends, before Draco's father got arrested. Then things went south with my parents, and they didn't want Astoria speaking to Draco anymore."

_I wonder if that is one of the reasons Draco was bummed out last year, _Harry said,_He must have received owl post from her while they were separated because he was at Hogwarts, and Draco just stopped receiving it and thought she hated him like so many others did._

_Could be,_ Ginny said, _something doesn't make sense though._

"You and Draco are the same age," she said to Daphne, "Why did your father decide on your sister instead of you?"

"Because my parents don't have a loveless marriage, and they don't want one for me or my sister," Daphne said, "They love each other, and at that time, it seemed Draco and Astoria would grow up to love each other as well."

"Have you written to your parents about Neville?" Harry asked.

"Neville's a pureblood," Daphne said, "I hardly care about blood, but they do. They won't care who I'm with as long as he's pureblood. They only want me to love the person I'm with."

She smiled as she looked at Neville, and entwined his fingers with hers on the table.

"Not really a problem there," Daphne said.

Neville blushed and smiled lightly.

_Wow... Luna loves Neville, but so does Daphne, _Ginny said.

_Lucky boy Neville is, _Harry said, then sighed. _Kids falling in love so young these days. I think we started a trend, don't you?_

Ginny's giggles swept through Harry's mind.

* * *

_Saturday November 6__th__, 1993_

**(Ginny)  
**  
Unlike last timeline, Gryffindor really would be playing Slytherin for their first game of the season instead of Slytherin backing out due to unwelcome conditions. However, there were very unwelcome conditions. On Friday evening, adding to the chill of the cold air and Dementors, hard rains fell and did not let up on Saturday morning.

Ginny would not be playing in the match, however Ron would. As the captain of the team, Oliver would be on the sidelines just in case he needed to call a time-out. Ginny had opted to sit with her friends in the stands. At the moment, however, she was in the corridor outside the locker rooms. It was fifteen minutes before the match would begin and the team had just finished with their pre-match practice. Harry returned from the Pitch and smiled as he saw her. He walked over to her, and Ginny could tell he was already soaked.

"Are you going to be okay out there today?" she asked him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck..

"Charmed my glasses so they wouldn't fall off or fog over," Harry said, "I'll be fine."

"And the Dementors?" Ginny said, "I don't think I need to remind you what happened last time with them."

"I'm well prepared to face them," Harry said.

"Harry, I know you have experience with them," Ginny said, "I still remember those few months when they became unruly, and you and the other Aurors had to repel them off. But you were always exhausted when you came home during those days. I'm very worried."

"I have many good memories needed to unleash a Patronus, Ginny," Harry said, "I think I can defend myself."

"Well, you better, Mr. Potter," Ginny said, "Remember, you have half of your soul and half of my soul. We do not know how Dementors will affect us due to that."

"Then let's pray we don't ever have to find out," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry returned her kiss, and she rubbed her tongue against his lips.

"Do you think we can get by them without them noticing?" George's voice came in a carrying whisper.

"Very unlikely, George," Fred said, his voice also a carrying whisper.

Ginny scowled against Harry's lips and backed away. Fred and George were a few feet away from them, their soaked forms revealed that they had just come in from the Pitch.

"You are so annoying," Ginny said, in the same carrying whisper.

"We know," Fred and George said.

"Having a pre-match ritual?" Fred asked.

"I don't think it is a pre-match ritual anymore," George said. "Not for them. There wasn't a match yesterday..."

"Or the day before that," Fred said.

"There was practice though," George said.

"They did the ritual before AND after practice, George," Fred said.

"Very true," George said.

"WEASLEY TWINS AND POTTER!" Wood's voice bellowed from the locker room, "Get in here so I can do my speech!"

"He's not even playing today, and he still insists on giving a speech," Fred said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Oliver said.

"We know!" Fred and George said.

Ginny giggled and pecked Harry on the lips.

"Good luck," she said, then untangled herself from Harry and backed off down the corridor, as Harry and her twin brothers walked into the locker room.

She made her way up to the stands and found Hermione, Luna, Neville and Daphne sitting there. Hermione was holding a jar of blue-bell flames in her hand, and Daphne and Neville were huddled together inside a large coat.

"Were you able to talk to Ron?" Hermione asked, as Ginny sat down next to her.

"No," Ginny said, "But I am sure he is nervous and excited all at the same time."

Cheers from the Slytherin section were barely heard over the wind as the Slytherin Quidditch team took flight into the air. Ginny could barely hear Lee Jordan's voice as he called out their names, but his voice grew louder when Harry and the rest of the team flew into the air.

"WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, SPINNET, BELL, JOHNSON AND POTTER!" Lee said, as red and gold blurs took to the air. "Do not adjust your ears, you heard that right! Captain Oliver Wood is not playing today, because he is letting his Reserve Keeper Ron Weasley guard the rings! He is brother of the Beaters, Fred and George, and the Reserve Chaser, Ginny – though the youngest Weasley is not playing today! Can he stop those Slytherin Chasers today in his debut match?!"

"I hope so," Ginny said, "He's been nervous ever since Thursday evening when Wood said he could play."

"Nerves and this horrible weather is an ugly combination," Hermione said.

The Captain that replaced Flint," Daphne said, "He is as thick as they come. But he was the oldest, so Snape made him Captain. But he's a Beater, and knows nothing about the Chasers. Sad to say the Chasers aren't the most brilliant students in the school. They do seem to think they have a better chance against your Chasers because they are all guys." Daphne scoffed. "I'm trying to be neutral, but I will say Gryffindor has a better chance if Harry can catch the Snitch before Zabini does."

"He hasn't failed at catching a Snitch yet," Neville said.

_This time last timeline was the first time he did, _Ginny thought with a sigh.

_Not helping, Ginny_

_Oops. Sorry Harry. Good luck, my love._

Before Harry could respond, Ginny heard the shrill whistle that meant the match had begun. The rain fell harder and Ginny could barely tell who had the Quaffle, but because Angelina Johnson was flying toward the rings, and everyone was following her, it was safe to assume she had it. Lee Jordan's commentary was hard to understand over the wind.

Ginny instead focused her sights on Harry. He was raising higher into the air, trying to keep out of the action.

"SCORE!" Lee Jordan yelled, as the Gryffindors cheered around Ginny, and she had to look at the rings to see what had happened, "Brilliant pass-and-shoot play between Angelina and Katie to take first blood! Gryffindor is up ten-zero!"

Ginny watched as one of the green-and-silver uniforms shot across the Pitch, swerving a Bludger and other Chasers. He zoomed up into the air, just as Harry flew down.

_Harry, get out of the way! The Chaser's flying toward you to get away from the pursuit!_

Ginny crossed her fingers, as she watched Harry fly off higher into the sky. The Chaser then took a steep dive and headed back toward the rings Ron was guarding.

_Thanks, Ginny, _Harry said, and even in her mind, Ginny could hear him panting hard,_Couldn't seem at all through this rain!_

_I thought you charmed your glasses!_

_I did! It isn't my glasses, just the weather!_

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny looked from Harry over to the rings Ron was guarding. The other Chasers had caught up with the lead Slytherin that had the Quaffle. Katie flew up toward the Slytherin Chasers, obviously trying to intercept a pass, but a Slytherin Beater hit a Bludger in her direction and she had to fly away.

"Just the Snakes and Ron now!" Ginny said, "Come on Ron!"

Ginny watched as the Slytherin Chaser stopped in the middle of the air, feet away from the rings and threw the Quaffle toward the left ring. Ron had been in the center, and he flew toward the left and snatched the Quaffle out of the air!

"SPECTACULAR SAVE BY THE RESERVE KEEPER!" Lee yelled over the cheering Gryffindors, "Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle and she is headed for the rings again!"

"Nice job, Ron!" Hermione yelled in a squeal.

_See the Snitch anywhere, love? _Ginny said, _Don't know if Ron can get that lucky for the rest of the game._

_Yeah, right, Ginny... I'll be lucky to see in this stuff._

_Well go find it, Potter!_

_Wow, what a grand idea!_

_Harry, sarcasm –_

_Doesn't suit me, I know... I'm going, I'm going._

Ginny looked around then saw the Snitch raising higher into the air.

_I see it!_ It is g_oing higher into the clouds, Harry!_

Ginny grinned as she saw Harry raising higher into the sky. Then she saw Blaise follow after him.

_Zabini's following you, Harry!_

"Harry's seen the Snitch!" Ginny said.

"Potter and Zabini both see the Snitch already!" Lee said, "They're going quite high to get it!"

Ginny grinned and clapped as she watched Harry raise higher and higher. Then he disappeared into the thick clouds, right along with Zabini.

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny pleaded, "Come on!"

"Er... Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned and looked at Hermione. "What?"

"I... I can see your breath," Hermione said.

Ginny breathed and she too could see it in a kind of fog. Nobody else around her had fogged up breath. Only her.

Then she felt a very cold sensation in her mind and looked up toward the clouds.

"Oh, Merlin, look at Blaise!" Daphne screamed.

Ginny indeed saw Blaise. He seemed to be diving straight toward the ground. No... not diving.

Falling. Still on his broom, but he was not in control.

Ginny groaned as she felt the freezing sensation in her mind, and put her hands up to her temple.

_Harry? _Pause. _Harry?!_

No answer. Something was terribly wrong.

"Whoa... freak lightning storm," Daphne said.

Ginny saw it too. A bright white light was flashing around in the clouds.

"That is not lightning," Ginny said.

* * *

**(Harry – a couple minutes earlier)**

Harry could hear a whooshing sound that was louder than the high winds and ran and knew Blaise was coming up behind him.

He looked around for the Snitch then saw it a few yards ahead of him. He urged his broom forward.

"Not taking the win from me this time, Potter!" Blaise said.

Harry looked over his shoulder for a single moment and saw Blaise right behind him. Then he saw it. Behind Blaise, a large black cloak was heading their way.

Dementor.

"Blaise! Dive!" Harry screamed.

"Hell no!" Blaise said. "Snitch is m-m-mine. Wh-why is it so cold?"

"BLAISE! DIVE!" Harry screamed.

Blaise looked over his shoulder and screamed as he saw the Dementors, now more then one coming their way. Blaise dropped out of the air and Harry watched as the Slytherin Seeker started diving uncontrollably toward the ground, just to get away from the Dementors.

_No! Harry!_

_Ginny? I hear you._

Nothing. He couldn't hear her. Suddenly, he felt a very cold sensation in his mind that had nothing to do with his scar. Then he started hearing conversations in his mind.

"No!"

_"No!"_

"Harry! HARRY!"

"SILENCE!

Harry knew what those voices were and most were not the voice of Ginny. They were not the voices of his mother either. But the voices of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Voldemort, when all of them thought he was dead at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry groaned as he felt another freezing sensation in his mind and saw the Dementors getting closer. He closed his eyes, twisted his wrist and felt his wand in his hand. He pictured his and Ginny's wedding day, and the wedding day he wanted in less than two years.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He bellowed and opened his eyes.

The large silver stag erupted from his wand and started prancing around toward the Dementors as they shrieked and glided away. Harry turned and saw the Snitch. It was not flying, but falling. The rain, combined with the chilly air had caused the Snitch to freeze up.

Harry dropped into a steep dive as he flew after the falling Snitch. Wind and rain whipped up against him, the rain drops gliding from off his glasses, half-blinding him. The ground was getting closer and closer, but so was the Snitch. He could hear the gasps and screams of the crowd around him, and Lee Jordan screaming his commentary.

Harry reached his hand forward, the ground coming closer.

_Harry! Pull up!_

Harry ignored Ginny's voice and felt the feathers of the cold Snitch on his fingers. He reached out and grasped the Snitch in his hand.

And then he saw the ground. He tried to pull up but he was too late. He jumped off the broom and fell the ten feet between him and ground so he wouldn't have a hard crash and groaned as his body hit the ground, rolling.

He heard a loud snap and wondered if it was one of his bones, maybe his neck.

His eyesight was blurry, but he could feel his glasses on his face. He felt the Snitch fluttering in in his hand and tried to lift his arm. He found he could and grinned when he heard the cheering.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee yelled, "GRYFFINDOR SHUTS OUT SLYTHERIN 170-0!"

_Shut-out? Great. Good job, Ron. Good job team..._

And then he laid his head on the ground and as everything went dark, the last thing he wondered was why he couldn't hear Ginny's voice...

* * *

**So... Pettigrew has deserted Malfoy and finally goes into that 'lay low' scenario Sirius wanted him to do. Malfoy's trying to contact Igor Karkaroff, Luna and Daphne both love Neville, and the poor boy doesn't know what he wants... and those pesky Dementors... well, I'll just leave it at that! Good summary of this chapter? Yes? Good... thought so!**

**Aftermath of this chapter and more coming up next! Two or three chapters until Christmas Break!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	28. The Sound of Silence

**Chapter 28  
The Sound of Silence  
**

_**"**I've begun to realize that you can listen to silence and learn from it. It has a quality and a dimension all its own."_  
_– Chaim Potok -_  
**  
**

* * *

**(Harry)**

Harry felt a throbbing pain in his head, as he came to. His body ached all over, probably an after-effect of crashing. He tried to lift his left arm, but it was blocked by something. He blinked open his eyes and even though his vision was blurry, he found that Ginny was laying next to him, apparently asleep. Then he realized his clothing felt a lot different than the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform he had been in. He found he could move his right arm, and reached around for his glasses, and felt fabric. He pushed his hand through the opening of the fabric, until he hit what felt like his glasses. He grabbed them and put them on.

As he got a better look, he found that he and Ginny were in a bed in the hospital wing, large enough to be two meshed beds together; privacy curtains were hung up around them. He and Ginny were both wearing flimsy light-blue hospital gowns, and he blushed as he realized Ginny's were open enough to where he could see down the front of her naked body. He moved to close her gown, when her eyes blinked open.

"Wh-what?" Ginny murmured. "Where are we?"

"Hospital Wing," Harry said.

"Harry, Ginny?" the voice of Madam Pomfrey called out, somewhere nearby, "It sounds like you are awake."

"Yes, we are," Harry said.

"Are you two decent?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, who looked down at her own body, and blushed and quickly closed her gown. Harry snickered and Ginny glared at him.

"Yeah," he said, "We're decent."

The side of the curtains closest to Madam Pomfrey opened and she stood there. Harry suddenly realized that it was a lot later than he thought it was.

"What happened?" Harry asked, "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight in the evening," Madam Pomfrey said, "You two have been unconscious for several hours."

"Unconscious?" Ginny asked.

"I do remember blacking out," Harry said, then looked at Ginny.

"Er – I remember seeing Harry nearly crashing into the ground," Ginny said, "And then I blacked out."

"Harry did crash," Madam Pomfrey said, "You were lucky, Mr. Potter when you leaped off the broom or you would have hurt yourself more. You suffered a concussion, but you are otherwise okay. Both of you fainted, I believe, due to your Bond."

"Synchronicity?" Harry asked.

"It is possible," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry felt Ginny nudge his shoulder and he looked at her.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"You're ignoring me!" Ginny growled.

"I am not!" Harry said.

"So why aren't you answering me!" Ginny said, "Telepathically?"

"I – you didn't say anything," Harry said.

"Yeah, I did, Harry!" Ginny said.

Harry raised his eyebrows and he stared at her.

"Ginny, I didn't hear you," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes widened. She looked at him for a moment. "Anything?"

"No," Harry said.

_Ginny? Can you hear me?_

Ginny didn't say anything. She couldn't hear him speaking telepathically.

"You didn't hear that?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head, and her lips quivered.

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, then cleared her throat. "I believe you two can teleport to each other, yes?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Follow me, Ginny," Madam Pomfrey said, "Harry, you stay here. Do what you do when you want her to teleport to you."

Ginny looked at Harry, and she suddenly looked really scared. He watched as she crawled through the curtains and followed Madam Pomfrey into her office. Harry looked at the floor near him. He waited for her but she didn't appear.

Ginny groaned and Harry her sobs from where he lay. She ran out of the office and back over to him. As he sat up, she leaped into him in a hug.

"So-something is wrong," she stammered, as she crawled onto the bed and into his arms. "I-I couldn't teleport to you. We can't hear each other in our minds. I-I don't like this, Harry."

"Please lie down, Ginny," Madam Pomfrey said, as she walked over to them again, "I have sent a message to Professor Dumbledore and I'm sure he'll be here soon. Right now, I will do a diagnostic spell. Lay down both of you."

Harry laid back onto his pillow. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and two visible globes appeared, one for Harry and one for Ginny. Nothing looked different. There were a small white orb next to a small golden orb – half of their souls.

"Peculiar," Madam Pomfrey said, "You still share each other's soul and your own. But you cannot teleport or speak telepathically to each other, correct?"

Ginny sniffled, and nodded. She leaned toward Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Correct," Harry said, as he wrapped an arm around Ginny..

A roar of fire, that resembled when someone used a Floo Network, appeared near the door of the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore appeared with Fawkes.

"Couldn't you have walked, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, in a huff.

"When I heard your Patronus explain your patients had woken up and something was wrong," Dumbledore said, "I wanted to be here as fast as I could. What has happened?"

"It appears Harry and Ginny's abilities of telepathy and teleportation have left them," Madam Pomfrey said, "Temporarily, I hope."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry and Ginny.

Harry nodded, and felt Ginny nudging her head against him as she too nodded.

"Have you run diagnostics?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have," confirmed Madam Pomfrey, "Their souls are exactly as they should be with the Bond."

"What is the last thing you remember that had to do with your Bond?" Dumbledore asked, looking back at Harry and Ginny.

"We were talking during the match," Harry said, "Telepathically. Most of the time I couldn't hear her... I don't know why."

"How close were you to the Dementors?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dementors?" Ginny asked, then her eyes went wide as she looked back at Harry, "Oh, the light! Your Patronus?"

Harry nodded. "They didn't try to Kiss me. However, I did... I did hear parts of my worst memory."

Ginny looked at Harry, but he shook his head. He didn't want to tell her his worst memory was when she thought he was dead. He figured it might have changed recently, from his mother and father's murders, to Ginny reacting to the thought that he might be dead, because he didn't want to ever hear something like that again.

"We do not know how somebody with half-a-soul would be affected by the Dementors," Dumbledore said. "However, I think it is safe to assume your souls were injured in some way. Did you two experience anything, besides the fact that you couldn't hear each other?"

"I felt this... cold... this freezing feeling in my mind," Ginny said.

"So did I!" Harry exclaimed, "I thought it was because of how cold it was up there, but that isn't possible."

"Then I am afraid my assumptions might be correct," Ginny said. "The Dementors affected you somehow. It was probably a good thing I took action and had placed you together. Your Bond is going to need to heal once again."

"So this is similar when we almost died rescuing the stone?" Ginny asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said.

_"_Why were the Dementors above the Pitch, Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's expression turned to a mixture of anger and sadness.

"The Dementors were hungry," he said, "They could not resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast. I did not expect that to happen. I have talked to them, but unfortunately, for the security of this castle and its students, they must stay here for now."

"What happened at the match?" Ginny asked, "I fainted before it finished."

"We won, I think," Harry said, "I caught the Snitch."_  
_  
"Gryffindor did win," Dumbledore said, "A shut out. One-hundred and seventy to zero. Alas this victory does not come without sacrifice. Poppy, have their friends come by?"

"They're still outside waiting," Madam Pomfrey said, "I think they may have gone down to the Great Hall for dinner, but they came back. They were there when I let Mr. Zabini go half-an-hour ago."

"Blaise?" Harry asked, "What happened?"

"Mr. Zabini crashed during the match," Dumbledore said, "I was able to soften his fall, but he suffered a concussion."

"I was wise enough to place privacy charms on the two of you so he did not know you were here," Madam Pomfrey said, "I do not think he would have taken this predicament well."

"Do you have any ideas how to help us, Professor?" Ginny asked, "I feel so... strange. I... think I can still feel Harry, but – I don't recognize it."

Harry knew what Ginny meant. He knew Ginny was in his mind, he just couldn't pinpoint those feelings out.

"I don't think," Dumbledore said, "you will be able to solve this problem the same way as you did last time when your Bond healed. However, I think the process is going to be quite different, because your souls were injured a different way. Instead of the possibility of tearing your soul, I assume the Dementors injured your souls through their gruesome ways, and therefore they also affected your Bond. The fact that you each share half a soul might have had some adverse effects to the Dementors. I'm afraid it might have made you weaker to their power."

"So what can we do?" Harry asked.

"Will we get our gifts back?" Ginny asked, "Telepathy, teleportation –?"

"I believe the first step to helping your Bond return to normal again," Dumbledore said, "is for you to continue what we have been practicing in our lessons."

"Meditating and trying to share dreams again," Ginny said.

"Keep practicing that every night," Dumbledore said.

"But," Ginny said, "If I can't teleport –"

"I'm sure you can find ways, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Here is your dinner," Madam Pomfrey said, as she walked back over to the bed with two trays.

On each tray, there was a bowl of vegetable-beef strew, as well as dinner rolls and a goblet of pumpkin juice. There was also a smaller flask of something. Ginny backed away and took one of the trays, as Harry took the other one.

"The flask will help you heal from your bout of fainting," Madam Pomfrey said, "And there is an added concoction in yours, Mr. Potter to prevent after-effects of concussion as well as any bruising you may have received from your crash. Drink those only after you finish eating. Professor Dumbledore has advised you do not take a Sleeping Draught."

"I am afraid it would not help with your meditation and healing," Dumbledore said.

"Can we talk to our friends now?" Harry asked.

"I think that would be all right," Dumbledore said, "Poppy?"

"They won't leave otherwise, I expect," Madam Pomfrey said, with a sigh, "All right. But only for a few minutes. You need to eat."  
_  
_Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey walked across the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey opened the door, and a moment later Ron, Hermione and Luna walked in hurried over to Harry and Ginny.

"Where's Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Went with Daphne to take Blaise back to the Slytherin Common Room," Hermione said.

"They haven't come back yet," Ron said, "I expect they're – you know – saying goodnight."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's innuendo, and turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"What happened?" she asked, "We were so frightened! We saw you crash, Harry, and Ginny fainted! I knew it had to do with your Bond, but we didn't know what to tell Daphne."

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"That Ginny fainted from shock of seeing you crashing," Hermione said.

"Are you two okay?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly," Harry said; beside him, Ginny was staring at her soup.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Our telepathy and teleportation aren't working at the moment," Harry said.

Hermione gasped. "What? Why?"

"We don't know," Harry said, "Dumbledore thinks the Dementors did something."

"I hate this!" Ginny growled, suddenly, "I can't feel you in my head, Harry! That's not normal to me anymore! It is strange!"

"Hey, I'm upset about that too," Harry said, "But don't you think this is a test? Anger isn't going to help anything. How do you think our Bond will like that?"

Ginny sniffled and nodded. "You're right."

"Er... I guess we better tell you now," Ron said, "There is more bad news that came out of your crash."

"Dumbledore said we won," Harry said, "Lee said we won! What bad news –?"

"'Victory does not come without sacrifice," Ginny said, as she looked past their friends to Dumbledore, who was talking to Madam Pomfrey. "Why did Professor Dumbledore say that?"

Ron looked at Hermione, and she frowned and nodded. Ron took off his knapsack and opened it up, then pulled out what looked like two sticks. Harry groaned and closed his eyes when realized saw what it was

"When you crashed," Ron said, "Your broom hit the ground and snapped in two."

"Deja Vu again!" Harry muttered.

Ginny giggled. "At least it is only in two pieces, Harry!"

"At least?" Ron asked.

"Last time, the broom flew into the Whomping Willow," Harry said.

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Well, it does seem like it is a better fate for a broom than something like that. I mean I wouldn't want to fly into the Whomping Willow!"

This made her friends chuckle and Luna grinned.

"Laughter is the best medicine," Luna said.

"But... I was going to retire it!" Harry said, "It was going to hang in Potter Manor. Melina and Dobby jumped over it during their mating ceremony."

"We can still put it up in our house, Harry," Ginny said, "We can put it back together. It just won't fly anymore."

"Yeah, and our next match isn't until after Christmas Break, mate," Ron said, "You can get a new broom during break, and use a school broom if we have practice before then."

"I suppose so," Harry said, "Speaking of... nice job today, Ron. Shut-out! Bet Wood is ecstatic."

"He is - been talking about it all afternoon and evening," Ron said, "Anyway... nobody wants to celebrate without you, because you're the reason we won with a shut-out. They would have got past me sooner or later. Probably sooner. So we'll have that party tomorrow."

The five friends talked for another fifteen minutes about the match and other things that had happened since the end of the match. Nobody besides the Professors, and perhaps a few higher-up students, really understood what those lights were above the clouds, but the rumor going around the student body was a freak lightning storm. Harry was astounded to hear that most of their fellow students thought his and Blaise's accidents were caused by lightning.

When Madam Pomfrey saw that Harry and Ginny hadn't touched their food, she walked over to them.

"All right, everyone!" she said, "It is time to go, I'm afraid. Harry and Ginny need to eat and they're going to sleep here tonight. You will see them tomorrow. I am sure you want to tell your Quidditch team Harry and Ginny are just fine, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said.

Hermione and Luna both hugged Harry and Ginny, while Ron hugged Ginny, and gave Harry a one-armed hug.

"Your Bond will heal again soon," Hermione said, "I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," Harry said, "Tell Neville we're all right."

"We will," Hermione said.

"Eat!" Madam Pomfrey said, in a commanding tone, before she escorted Ron, Hermione and Luna out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was staring at her soup.

"I can't help but think this is the last night we'll get to sleep together for a while," she said.

"No reason to stop, Ginny," Harry said, "Dumbledore said we just have to find a way. You can borrow my Invisibility Cloak at night. You're allowed to walk up and down the stairs to my dorm, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Ginny said, sighing, "I'm just not used to that."

"Funny, huh?" Harry asked, "We lived most of our lives without having this connection, and now we've had it, and – well – some of the gifts are gone, and we feel empty."

"I don't like feeling empty, Harry," Ginny frowned.

"I know, Ginny," Harry said, "But we'll get it back soon. I promise."

Ginny frowned and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I feel alone. You're right next to me. And I feel alone. I don't like feeling like this."

"We'll still talk to each other, Ginny," Harry said.

"I liked having conversations nobody else could hear!" Ginny said, "Not just secrets either, but conversations where I can tell you exactly how I feel about you and nobody else but you has to know. I loved that. It meant so much to me."

"It means a lot to me too," Harry said.

"If our telepathy and teleportation abilities are temporarily gone," Ginny said, "then our sight-sharing and audio sharing are probably temporarily gone right along with it. I liked having that! We had nice intimate moments due to our sight-share, that we couldn't have otherwise, and the feeling is gone. H-how can we share dreams if we can't do any of the other stuff right now?"

"That is what we have to find out," Harry said, "We just have to figure out how to get those back. Remember how we healed last time?"

"Dumbledore said it is different this time, Harry!" Ginny said.

"It might be different," Harry said, "But he told us we need to figure out how to share dreams again. We healed last time because we found each other in a dream, yes?

Ginny nodded. "You're right. We'll keep practicing."

She began eating her dinner, and as he sat there watching her eating, He thought back to when they had conversation telepathically during dinner. He could be eating, to the point where he couldn't talk out loud, and he could still carry on conversation with her. But now that option was gone, even if only temporarily.

And that was when he began to realize... silence had a sound.

* * *

_Sunday, November 7__th__, 1993_

The following morning, after Harry and Ginny had breakfast in the Hospital Wing, and a quick check-up from Madam Pomfrey, they were allowed to leave. Outfits from their trunks had been brought to them by one of the house-elves of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey also told them that Remus had requested their presence in his office at ten-o-clock that morning.

They left the Hospital Wing had a quarter-past-nine and found their friends – Daphne had come along with Neville - waiting for them out in the corridor.

"Remus wants to speak with me and Ginny," Harry said, "We can talk on the way there."

"Are you two okay?" Daphne asked, "Blaise suffered a concussion and only had to spend a few hours in the Hospital Wing. I thought something was really wrong with you two."

"Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep us over night to check for any late reactions," Ginny said.

"I was so scared when you fainted, Ginny," Daphne said.

"I'm okay," Ginny said, "No long-term effects."

Harry really wished he could talk to Ginny telepathically. There was some things he wanted to say to her in private. He had underestimated the importance of their telepathy. He realized what Ginny had felt the previous night. He did feel really empty without being able to hear her voice in his head.

When they arrived at Remus' office, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to their friends, and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Remus' voice said.

Harry opened the door, and he and Ginny made their way into the office. Remus was standing by a large tank of water, where A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Ooh, a Grindylow!" Ginny said.

"Yes," Remus said, "Very good. You'll be studying them next week. Well, the rest of the class will. You two seem to know all of it already."

"Well, we had a good teacher last time," Harry said, with a wink.

Remus smiled and raised his eyebrows as he seemed to realize what Harry meant.

"Where's your significant other?" Ginny asked.

"Using the Floo in our private quarters to talk to her parents," Remus said. "She's been checking up on them every couple of days ever since we discovered Malfoy found out Narcissa and Draco were in Norway."

"Are they not coming back here?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet," Remus said, shaking his head, "Not until we have more proof. They seem to like Norway."

Remus motioned them over to the desk, where two chairs were sitting on the front side.

"Professor Dumbledore explained last night about the injury to your Bond," Remus said, "I'm very sorry about that. I hope it will heal soon."

"So do we," Ginny said, "It just feels so strange..."

"I expect it would," Remus said. "I'm sorry about your broomstick, Harry. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"It can be mended back together, but it won't fly again," Harry said, "It will now hang in Potter Manor to mark Dobby and Melina's mating ceremony. I'll just get a new broom over Christmas break. I... expect you heard about the Dementors?"

"Ah, now there is the subject I wanted to talk to you about," Remus said, smiling. "I do not think many students knew what was going on, but the Professors did. I did... pretty impressive Patronus up there, Harry. I didn't actually see it, but that light was no lightning storm."

Harry smiled. "I was ready for the Dementors. I knew exactly what to do about them."

"Where did you learn to produce a fully corporeal Patronus?" Remus asked, "I keep forgetting you have the magic of your older selves, but it is not every day you see a thirteen year old wizard producing one."

"You taught me, Professor," Harry said.

Remus blinked.

"Well, your other self," Harry said, "The Dementors were attracted to me at the same Quidditch match, except we were against Hufflepuff. We lost that match, though. Anyway, I asked your other self if he could teach me. I had already seen him produce one before. So... he taught me. I could not do a fully corporeal Patronus until the end of my third year, but we practiced on a Boggart. Back then, my Boggart was a dementor."

"Hey... I just came up with an idea," Ginny said, "Remus, Harry and I have been teaching our friends how to do a Patronus, but we haven't been able to get very far. Maybe you can help us?"

"You've been teaching them?" Remus asked, "Where?"

"The Room of Requirement," Harry said, and when Remus raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, Sirius didn't know about it either until we showed him last year. It is on the seventh floor near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"A room Sirius and James never found?" Remus asked.

"Sirius said he found it once but forgot about it," Harry said, "He really wanted a broom closet to snog... somebody, and there one was."

Remus laughed. "That is not surprising. Sirius was quite the playboy until Amelia calmed him down."

"Kind of like my father?" Harry asked.

"James... no," Remus said, grinning, and relaxed back in his chair as his eyes glazed over in memories, "He had a couple steady girlfriends before your mother, but only because he thought he could make her jealous. Sirius had one-night stands until Amelia came along and swept him from his feet. James had to calm down before Lily would finally agree to date him. Nobody knows what happened the summer before our seventh year. James and I weren't talking to Sirius. I had only come around James' house once or twice. All I know is he said he was quite busy that summer. I just never expected that meant wooing your mother. Alas, when it was time for the Marauders to meet up on the Hogwarts Express, James and Lily were a couple and James was never that same teenage boy again."

Remus blinked and sighed.

"So... you want me to teach your friends to produce a Patronus?" he asked.

"It would help if we ever met up with them again," Harry said.

"There's a good chance at that," Remus said, "All right. I will speak to Dora about it and maybe we can meet up in this Room of Requirement – say, next weekend?"

"We could probably do so after our next meeting with Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, and looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"Five-o-clock?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds good to me," Remus said, "May I see your Patroni? I'm curious as to what they are. All I saw was a flash of light. I assume you can do one too, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and she and Harry produced their Patroni. Remus' eyes sparkled as he looked at the stag.

"Prongs," Remus said, with a sad sigh, "Your father would be very proud of you, Harry."

"Maybe we can show his and Mum's portrait that sometime," Harry said.

"I'm sure they'll like that," Remus said.

Harry thought he saw Remus' eyes water, as the Professor resumed his stare at the stag, before it disappeared a few moments later.

* * *

**(Lucius Malfoy)**

That evening in yet another Muggle hostel, this time in eastern England, Lucius was reading a book on Norway he had picked up from a Muggle store in a village near the hostel. He heard a light tapping on the window, and looked up and saw the familiar owl there.

"Finally," he muttered, "Igor always likes to keep me waiting."

He walked over to the window and opened it up, then snatched the scroll from the owl. He opened the scroll and began to read.

_Lucius,_

Hello, old friend, I have been expecting a letter from you.

_Yes, your son is a student in my school. Yes, his name is indeed Draco Black now. Narcissa visited me a little over a year ago, on Draco's behalf and agreed to let him do his studies here. He is quite the wonderful student, though he is indeed a bit rebellious. He is not very interested in our main course here. That would be, of course, the Dark Arts._

_However, Narcissa gave me a hearty donation to accept him into this school, and I do not take those Galleons lightly. You may be an old friend of mine, but you will have to do something just as a good or better than that donation._

_So, here is what you are going to do if you want my help in getting your son back. I know our Dark Lord is still alive and in hiding. I have planned to go search for him myself. But I know if I search for him, and find him, he may not be very happy with me for deserting him for so many years. So I need to give him a welcoming gift. I hear you are in England now, which is far closer to Scotland than Norway. I want you to go to Albus Dumbledore's school, where I hear the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter is, and kidnap him. Do not kill him, Lucius. I want him alive. If you bring him to me, I will trade your son for him._

_If you do not do this, and you attempt to come to Norway to take your son from me, I will not be happy. I know the Aurors at the British Ministry of Magic are wishing to arrest me, but they are also looking for you. I am sure the Norwegian Ministry of Magic would be very happy to know that a fugitive from Azkaban is interested in visiting their country. They do not have any problems with me, because I have given them hearty donations. I am thankful for that. I would do whatever it takes to keep me in their good books, and helping them take you down would be very good for me._

_Do what I say and I will welcome you into the halls of my castle in order to retrieve your son. Good luck on your quest, my old friend._

_Igor Karkaroff_

_Headmaster, Durmstrang Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Lucius growled and balled up the letter in his fist.

"Kidnap Harry Potter from Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, "It is impossible! How -?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled.

"I would do anything for my son," Lucius said, "It must be done."

Lucius straightened out the parchment, and walked back over to the bed. He began to write a letter accepting this trade offer.

"I will get you back, my son," Lucius said. "And if it takes kidnapping that damned boy, then that is exactly what I am going to do. Do not worry, my son. I will see you soon. Even if it takes a year, I will see you soon."

How soon... he did not know. Planning a break-in into Hogwarts, and kidnapping a famous boy was going to take some planning.

It was a good thing that was one of his greatest strengths.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**So... Harry and Ginny's gifts from their Bond are temporarily gone. How temporary? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out!**

**And now you have discovered the main story-line in Year 3 when it comes to Lucius. Kidnap Harry and get his son back. Will Lucius succeed? Well, if I told you that, what good would the story be!**

**Next chapter... another lesson with Dumbledore, more meditation, Patronus lessons with Remus, possibly more of the Neville/Luna/Daphne triangle, and maybe a short time-skip to another Hogsmeade visit before Christmas Break!**


	29. Chapter 29: No Title

**Chapter 29  
No Title  
**

**Author's Note: Just in case you didn't catch on in the previous chapter – due to a mistake of mine, though I already fixed it, the meeting with Remus, and Lucius' PoV happened on the same day, a day after the Quidditch match.**

**Useless Warning: Angsty!Ginny ahead! Approach with caution.**

* * *

**(Harry)**

As Professor Vector rambled on, on Tuesday morning during Arithmancy, about the Laws of Magical Equations and how they related to the three magical numbers, Harry felt himself drowsing off. Harry roughly compared Professor Vector's lectures to Professor Binns' – long and hard to keep up with.

It also didn't help that he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous evening.

He and Ginny had been up late the previous evening practicing their meditation. They hadn't gotten back to their dormitories until half-past one due to their Astronomy lesson. It had taken another half-hour before Ginny dared come to his dormitory under the Invisibility Cloak, and then they practiced meditation for another hour, and didn't get to sleep until three a.m. Four hours of sleep wasn't exactly a good thing when you had class early the following morning.

Monday had been their first big test when it came to experiencing things without the gifts from their Soul-Bond. Harry and Ginny had been so used to speaking telepathically during class to help them out. Professor McGonagall had done a question and answer session in Transfiguration, and when she asked Harry a question, he didn't know the answer, and he was sure Ginny did. He was right, because she had answered it correctly when McGonagall asked her next. Usually they were able to do extremely well in Herbology, merely because they could work together silently. This wasn't exactly a good thing, because the class was taking care of baby versions of the Venemous Tentacula, which needed precise care and concentration between the partners. In Astronomy, they normally were able to use their sight-share if one could find a star, and the other couldn't. Now they had to search on it without the help of their mate.

"Mr. Potter?" Vector asked.

Harry blinked, trying to stay awake, and looked up at the Professor.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"Why is the number three thought to be a magical number, even though it is not?" Vector asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not quite sure of that answer, ma'am."

Professor Vector sighed. "Miss Granger, would you like to answer for your fellow house-mate?"

"Most people assume it has to do something with the Theory of the Magical Trinity," Hermione said, "Things tend to commonly happen in threes. For example, three blood-types, Muggleborn, Half-blood and Pureblood."

"Good girl, five points to Gryffindor," Professor Vector said.

Hermione smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes in Harry's direction. She was obviously annoyed with him, and Harry couldn't figure out why. As Vector continued to explain why Hermione's answer was correct, Harry did his best to keep his eyes open.

"You should have known the answer to Vector's question, Harry!" Ginny said, an hour later, as they headed off toward the Grand Staircase for free time and lunch, "Ugh... if our telepathy was working, you would have heard me screaming 'Golden Trio' in your head!"

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione said, "You're lucky Daphne went on ahead of us to find Neville instead of going with us to find him and Ron. She does not know about your Bond, remember? Which is a good thing, I think."

"You don't trust her?" Harry asked.

"I do," Hermione said, sighing, "I just don't think we should tell her something like this. She hangs out with us, because she is Neville's girlfriend. If her and Neville's relationship ever goes south, and you tell her about your Soul-Bond before then, you could regret it later."

"That is true" Harry said, nodding, "Hadn't thought of that."

"That is why I am here," Hermione said, smiling, "And what did you mean by 'Golden Trio', Ginny?"

"In the other timeline, it was almost always you, Ron and Harry – well, the other you, you know," Ginny said, "They always hung out together for everything – except when they were fighting. People called them the 'Golden Trio' because they tended to do everything together. Usually that meant they would get in trouble a lot, but always come out okay in the end."

"Muggleborn," Hermione said, motioning to herself, then pointed to Harry, "Half-blood, and Ron's a pureblood. The 'Golden Trio' is a form of the Magical Trinity."

"Never really thought of it that way," Harry said.

"But you should have known that, Harry!" Ginny said, "It was so obvious! I wanted to tell you that!"

"So our lack of telepathy strikes again," Harry said, "we just have to live with it."

"I don't want to live with it," Ginny said, sighing. "If we accept that we have to live without our gifts, how will we ever get them back?"

"I happen to think this is good for you two," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, "Good? What good can come from this?"

"Well, it is a learning experience," Hermione said. "Do you ever sit back and listen to the two of you sometimes? You are so connected by these gifts – by your Bond – you want to do everything together. For example, Ginny, did you know Ron has a hard time seeing you as his sister anymore?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you're always around Harry," Hermione said, "Even in the summer, you're at Potter Manor."

"Because it is my home!" Ginny growled.

"When you were really twelve years old, where were you living?" Hermione asked, "What was your life like?"

"I was at the Burrow, of course," Ginny said, "And I wish I could have had the life I do back then. Especially with Harry."

"You seem to have forgotten that, Ginny," Hermione said, "You spend so much time with Harry, you've forgotten you're a Weasley first."

"I have not," Ginny said.

"If you were not restricted by your Soul-Bond to Harry, what would your life be like right now?" Hermione asked.

"Restricted?!" Ginny growled, "It is not –!"

"Listen, Ginny," Hermione said, "Listen to yourself."

"No you listen to me!" Ginny said; she looked around, apparently looking for eavesdroppers, and lowered her voice as she looked back at Hermione, "I am still nineteen in my mind, Hermione! I am not this – this little girl you think I am. I am a married woman growing up in this little girl's body again because of something that happened to me and Harry! I do not live at the Burrow anymore, and have not for a while, even when I was in my normal body! That is not me anymore. This is me now... my connection to Harry, my life with him... that is me now. Telepathy, teleportation, sight and audio sharing, feeling his emotions. That is me, and now... that is gone! Why do you not understand that?"

A frown crossed Hermione's lips. Ginny scoffed and tore her hand from Harry's and walked forward ahead of them onto the Grand Staircase. She then turned and looked at Harry.

"Are you coming with me?" Ginny asked.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"You know where," Ginny said, "It isn't a secret anymore if we have to talk out loud about it."

Harry, of course, knew what she was talking about. They hadn't visited their spot under the large oak tree for quite a while.

"Er... what about lunch?" Harry asked.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny said, "It is a nice day out and I want to be outside before we have to go to class again. Besides we can get to Hagrid's class easier."

"Okay," Harry said, then looked at Hermione, who still had a frown on her lips, "We'll see you at Hagrid's class, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, then looked at Ginny. "Ginny, I..."

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said, quickly, "I want to feel a little bit of normal again."

Harry gave an apologetic look to Hermione and walked forward to Ginny. Ginny took his hand and they headed down the Grand Staircase. Neither of them spoke a word until they were at their spot under the large grove of trees ten minutes later.

"You know what I just realized," Ginny said, as she laid down against Harry and put her head under his chin. "I was pretty upset back there, wasn't I?"

"You can say that again," Harry scoffed.

Ginny smacked Harry on his knee. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant... well, wouldn't you expect to feel a burning sensation in your head from that anger? Last time one of us was that angry, we split Dumbledore's office floor in half. And yet... I didn't feel that heat."

"Doesn't mean it can't happen right now, Ginny," Harry said, "It could mean we don't have that warning system until we get our gifts back. You were angry, but maybe you weren't angry enough."

"I'm sorry I was angry, Harry," Ginny said, "Hermione just made me so mad. How can she say that, huh? I know I'm a Weasley. I always will be. Ron doesn't feel like I'm his sister anymore? Well – I'm going to talk to him about that and see what Hermione means."

"Not a good idea," Harry said, "You know your brother. He probably told that in confidence to Hermione, and she didn't realize that. He doesn't like it when his feelings are out there for so many people to know."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. I won't confront him about it. Why did Hermione say those things? She's supposed to be my friend, Harry. She's always been one of my best friends. We've always been close. I can tell her so many things I can't tell others."

"Well, don't you think she had a bit of a point?" Harry asked, "Even if it was not the best way to put it, she did have a point."

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied.

"We do seem to do everything together, don't we?" Harry asked.

"You're my mate, my husband, the love of my life, Harry," Ginny said, "Doing things together – that is what we're supposed to do."

"That isn't always a good thing, Ginny," Harry said. "Remember during our first meeting with Dumbledore? He commented on how we'd walk into battle together even if it meant risking our lives?"

"I thought you didn't like it when he said that!" Ginny said.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking since then," Harry said, "Because of our Bond, we won't – we won't die unless we die together. Walking into a battle together –"

"I see what you mean, Harry," Ginny said, "But tell me this... if I had to face somebody and it might mean I'd get hurt. Maybe I wouldn't die, because of our Bond, but I'd get severely hurt, would you stay behind and let it happen?"

"No, not at all," Harry said.

"Then how can you expect me to do the same?" Ginny asked. "We're talking about you going to face Voldemort, yeah? Harry, there are going to be Death Eaters out there in that graveyard. The ones that Sirius and the Aurors cannot catch – they came to Voldemort's side the night he returned, due to the Dark Mark, yes?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Okay, and if you do beat Voldemort," Ginny said, "what makes you think the Death Eaters will leave you alone?"

"Of course they won't," Harry said.

"Exactly, Harry!" Ginny said, "That is why I will be there with you. That is why I'd go with you into battle. Because you may be good, but you can't take on everyone. You need help, and I'll always be there to help you."

Harry smiled and nuzzled his face into Ginny's hair. He kissed her head, and she turned her face and looked at him. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss and Ginny backed away.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said, "Don't ever forget that, even if we don't have these gifts right now. You are the love of my life, and I will never leave you, especially in the middle of a battle."

Harry smiled. "I love you too. I loved you for so long before we got this Bond. That is how I know we'll get through this stage in our Bond. We'll find a way to get it back."

Ginny nodded. "Can I ask one favor though?"

"Anything, love," Harry said.

"Can we not do those meditation practices on nights of Astronomy lessons?" Ginny asked.

Harry chuckled and nodded, then kissed her again.

* * *

_Saturday, November 13__th__, 1993_

Ginny's argument with Hermione was quickly forgotten, but neither them nor Harry dared bring it up again. Harry could easily see that Ginny was a ticking time bomb, due to the lack of their gifts.

Each night, Harry and Ginny started going to bed early, so Ginny could get up to Harry's dorm using the Invisibility Cloak and safely be inside the curtains of his four-poster bed before any of his roommates came in. This usually meant they didn't have much free time together after dinner, because they were so focused on finishing their homework. Lately, their homework mostly consisted of essays and bookwork, which took quite a while, so even when they wanted to get to bed early, that still usually meant eleven-o-clock. But no matter how much they tried, their meditation practices usually took an hour, even though they continued to be unsuccessful. So they were still going to bed at midnight, and would be tired the following day.

"Ugh!" Ginny groaned, breaking Harry break out of his already failing attempt at meditating, "This isn't working, Professor!"

It was a little after three-o-clock in the afternoon on Saturday, and Harry and Ginny were once again in Dumbledore's office for another lesson with the Headmaster. In a couple hours, they would be meeting Professor Lupin and their friends for Patronus lessons.

"We haven't been able to share one of those – whatever you want to call it," Ginny said.

"Meditative visions," Dumbledore said, "Inner peace."

"Well, I haven't felt very _peaceful_at all since we lost our Bond's abilities!" Ginny said, "A couple days ago Harry asked me if I started my cycles because of my moods – these moods are just because I am in a bad mood!"

Ginny stood from the cross-legged position she had been in.

"We've been practicing all week, Professor," she said, "We lose sleep because of it, and nothing works! I don't know how you expect us to have these _meditative visions _without our Bond working properly anyway!"

"Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, "You do not need to be part of a Soul-Bond to have meditative visions. The only reason the two of you were experiencing the same visions might have been because of your Bond, yes, but anyone can still experience the gifts of meditation. But through your Bond, I hoped this would help you get back those shared dreams."

"Well, it doesn't," Ginny said, "Believe me, I wish we could get them back. I always feel at peace when I'm experiencing dreams with Harry. Even nightmares – I can get through those if I am sharing them with Harry."

"You must learn to feel at peace again on your own," Dumbledore said. "It seems you have forgotten that you were once experiencing life without these gifts, and now that you are experiencing that again, it has come back to hurt you."

"Don't remind me, Professor," Ginny growled, "I had a bad conversation with Hermione because she too brought up exactly what you said. and if she was any thing other than my best friend, I might have ruined my friendship with her."

"She is often referred to as the brightest witch of her age, is she not?" Dumbledore said, with a smile, "And even if it means tooting my own horn, I too have had a similar nickname. Did you ever consider we may have a point?"

"I don't want to consider it, Professor," Ginny said, "I don't want to experience life again without these gifts."

"So you could say these gifts have become an addiction?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry frowned as he thought about that. He had been so used to these gifts, especially telepathy, and now that they were gone, he needed them.

"Yes, Professor," he said, "I think it is an addiction."

"Some addictions are healthy," Ginny reasoned.

"True," Dumbledore said, "However, many are not. It is less common for magic-wielders, but Muggles practice the use of detoxification in order to rid the addiction from one's body. It can be a rough process, and painful, and also very stressful. People can become moody, and angry -"

"I do hope you are not comparing me to a drug addict, Professor," Ginny said, "Because that would not be a healthy way to improve my mood."

"What do you do, Mrs. Potter, whenever you want to release anger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I could show you," Ginny said, "But I doubt you'd like to experience my Bat-Bogey Hex."

"No, I would not," Dumbledore chuckled, "But you are on the right track. You like to release anger through magic and spells, yes? Dueling?"

"I suppose so," Ginny said, "Yeah."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I believe I told the two of you that one of the things I am going to teach you during these lessons is to lessen the power of your spells, so they are not so powerful when you become the age of consent. It seems now is the perfect time to begin practicing that, since neither of you want to continue your meditative practices right now, correct?"

"Correct," Harry said.

"You could say that," Ginny grumbled.

"Stand in the center of my office, please," Dumbledore said, "Normal distance away from each other for a proper duel."

"You want us to duel each other?" Harry asked, as he stood up, "Wouldn't that risk angering our Bond?"

"It might also help you calm down," Dumbledore said, "The good outweighs the bad."

"More like a lesser of two evils," Ginny muttered.

She backed away about twenty feet from Harry. Harry twisted his wrist and his wand came to his hand.

"Stunning, Disarming and Shield spells please," Dumbledore said, "And try to keep yourselves calm. I would not want you injuring each other."

"You're asking us to do this even with that risk?" Ginny asked.

"It would be a risk either way, would it not?" Dumbledore reasoned.

Ginny sighed and pointed her wand at Harry. "Let's just do this."

"Wands at the ready," Dumbledore said. "Three..."

Harry inhaled and exhaled as he looked at Ginny.

"Two," Dumbledore said.

A frown crossed Ginny's lips. Harry's mind flashed back to a similar duel like this when they used telepathy beforehand to reassure their love for each other. They could not do that now.

"One," Dumbledore said.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny said.

"Protego!" Harry said, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Ginny said.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said, before she could get an offensive spell off.

Ginny's wand flew away from her and toward Harry, and he caught it.

"Stupefy!" Harry said.

Ginny tried to duck, but the spell hit her shoulder and she spun around through the air in a barrel roll and crashed to the ground, Stunned.

Harry walked over to Ginny, and pointed his wand at her. "Ennervate."

Ginny groaned in discomfort and blinked her eyes open. Harry offered his hand, and Ginny took it. He pulled her up and into his arms in a hug.

"Sorry, love," Harry whispered.

"I'm all right," Ginny said, "Nice job.

She kissed him on the cheek and backed away. Harry gave her back her wand.

"Harry, your stunning spell was a bit more powerful than I hoped," Dumbledore said.

"I know," Harry said, "I'll do better."

"It is good if you are facing someone who is really wanting to do some harm to you," Dumbledore said, "But in a standard professional duel – especially against someone you do not want to hurt – you need to calm those spells down."

"I know, Professor," Harry said, annoyed, his voice a bit louder.

"Listen to him, Harry," Ginny said, "In less than a year, you'll be age of consent. Your powers will heighten. He's trying to help you."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Professor. I'll do better."

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Please get ready to duel again."

* * *

When they arrived at the seventh floor an hour later, they found Remus waiting for them near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Oh, good, you're early," Harry said, "I was thinking about showing you something before our friends arrived."

"Oh?" Remus asked.

"Have you ever used a Pensieve before?" Harry asked.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You own a Pensieve?"

Harry smiled and walked over to the wall across from the tapestry. Soon the door appeared there and Remus jumped back in surprise.

"This is quite illuminating," Remus said, as he followed Harry and Ginny into the Room, "It looks almost exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room."

"It is our favorite rooms to practice stuff in," Harry said.

"Sounds like you've been in here a lot," Remus said.

Ginny chuckled. "You could say that. We taught our friends Occlumency a couple years ago. Only way we could tell them our secrets."

"You taught First years Occlumency?" Remus asked.

"Well, they haven't been able to completely block anyone out," Harry said, "But their barriers around the important memories of us revealing our secrets are perfectly well-protected."

"Impressive," Remus said.

Harry walked over to the table in the center of the room where the Pensieve was currently sitting.

Remus whistled when he saw the Pensieve. "I need to learn not to be too impressed with you, Harry. Otherwise I am going to be surprised."

Harry focused on a memory and took it from his head with his wand, then dropped the strand in the Pensieve.

"It won't take very long if you want to go in alone," Harry said, "What you are going to be viewing is when your other self first taught me how to do the Patronus. Would you like to see that?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I would. I am curious to know if my other self was much like myself."

Harry smiled and motioned to the Pensieve. He watched as Remus stuck his head in then vanished. Harry turned back to Ginny, who was now sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

"You okay, Ginny?" Harry asked, as he walked over to the couch.

"I'm still feeling those Stunning Spells you hit me with," Ginny groaned, and winced as she scooted over to Harry, when he sat down, "You need more practice. It works, but I feel it every time I land on the ground. It isn't supposed to hurt that much."

"Sorry, love," Harry said, "I'll work on it."

"You apologize too much," Ginny said.

"Well, sorry about that," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss, and backed away when he heard the door to the Room open again. He turned and saw Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Tonks.

"This is quite the room," Tonks said, "Where's Remus?"

Just as she said that, Remus appeared near the Pensieve.

"That... was illuminating," he said, blinking, then saw the newcomers looking at him.

"Er... hello," Remus said, "I was just watching Harry's memory of – ahem - when he did the Patronus during the Quidditch match."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Remus' fib, but then realized he was doing it for Tonks' benefit.

"All right," Remus said, "Come in. We'll begin. We shouldn't be here very long. People might start missing us. Does everyone here know what a Patronus is?"

Everyone nodded.

"Due to the Dementors presence here, I've decided to teach the older students how to use a Patronus," Remus said, "Harry and Ginny have asked me to help you all with this as well. Most younger students would not be able to learn it quickly enough, but a small group like this, I think we can succeed. First how about a bit of a show to start us off. My lovely assistant Professor, can you show us your Patronus?"

Tonks smiled and took her wand from her holster.

"Expecto Patronum," she said.

A large silver wolf appeared from her wand. Tonks looked rather confused.

"It – it used to be a chameleon," she said.

"Patroni can change," Remus said, "Especially if one has experienced an emotional event, or trauma, or a serious change in their life."

"Oh," Tonks said, as her hair went bright red, "I'll go with serious change."

Remus smiled. "Okay... who knows what it takes to produce a Patronus?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Miss Granger?" Remus asked.

"A happy or positive memory," Hermione said, "And a lot of concentration, it seems."

"I feel rather obsolete," Remus said, grinning, "Remind me why you needed my help?"

"Because you're the Defense Professor and we are not?" Harry asked, grinning when Ginny snickered at that response.

"You are definitely your father's son," Remus said, shaking his head. "Okay. Repeat the incantation after me. Without wands first. Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum," everyone echoed.

"Expecto Patronum," Remus said, again, as he pointed his wand to the ground.

A silver wolf, very much like Tonks' Patronus, erupted from his wand.

"Your Patroni match!" Ron said, as he looked at the wolf.

"Well, that isn't too surprising, Ron," Hermione said, "Harry and Ginny's Patroni match as well."

"You two can do a Patronus Charm already?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "A stag and a doe."

"Is that common, Professor?" Neville asked, "For Patroni to match if you're in a relationship?"

"No," Remus said, "Patroni are usually like Animagi. They come from within you. But due to Harry and Ginny's bond, I expect theirs are the same. As Dora said, hers used to be a chameleon. "

"And now it is a wolf, like yours," Luna said.

"I guess I should say it is not very common," Remus said, "For example, if you, Neville, and Miss Greengrass conjured up a Patronus, it is unlikely they would match. Possible... but unlikely."

Neville nodded and looked thoughtful.

"So," Remus said, "How about we begin?"

* * *

**(Neville)**

Neville sighed as he followed his friends down to the Great Hall for dinner. Even with Professor Lupin's help he hadn't gotten very much farther with his Patronus. He had focused his happy memories on his first kiss with Daphne and other memories when it came to Daphne, but nothing seemed to work. Hermione had been the only one to improve any better than before. Her wisps of light – Professor Lupin had called them, a shield, but not a corporeal Patronus – had become quite a bit larger than before. Neville wondered if he could even produce a Patronus.

Charm-work was never his best strength, even though he had done the best with the Levitation Charms in First Year. Even then, Ron had been able to levitate the Troll's large bat, and he had only been able to levitate a diary faster than anyone, simply because he had practiced so much. He knew the Patronus was very advanced, even with practice. He wondered if he practiced outside of the private lessons, if it would be better.

"Neville!" a voice said, breaking him from his thoughts.

Neville looked up. He and his friends had arrived at the Entrance Hall. Daphne was waiting there outside the doors of the Great Hall

"There you are!" she said, as she walked over to him, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Er... had to do – uh – homework," Neville said.

He didn't think it was a good idea to tell her about the Patronus lessons just yet. That was a secret amongst his group of friends – those who knew Harry and Ginny's secrets.

"Going to join us at the Gryffindor table, Daphne?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe in a bit," Daphne said, "Go on ahead without us."

Neville looked at his friends, who were looking at him, and he nodded. He watched his friends walk into the Great Hall, then he looked back at Daphne.

"What's wrong?" he asked/

"We usually do homework together, Nev," Daphne said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "In the library, you know, since we're not in the same House."

"I was – you know – working on Divination homework," Neville said, "With Ron."

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Neville said, "What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know," Daphne said.

She looked into the Great Hall toward the Gryffindor Table. Neville looked in the same direction and saw Luna laughing at something one of their friends was saying. Daphne frowned and looked back at Neville.

"Luna?" Neville asked, "You thought I was doing something with her."

"I know how close you two were before I became your girlfriend," Daphne said.

"We're just friends, Daphne," Neville said, "Trust me. You're my girlfriend, okay."

Daphne smiled. "I trust you. I just like you too much. I don't want to lose you. Sorry I'm acting jealous."

Neville smiled and looked around for eavesdroppers, then leaned toward her and kissed her softly. Daphne kissed him back then backed up and looked at him.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend next month," he said, "A couple days before end-of-term exams begin. We're going together, right?"

"Unless there is someone else you want to go with?" Neville asked, grinning.

"Only you," Daphne said.

Neville smiled and kissed her again, and Daphne chuckled against his lips and returned the kiss. Her lips parted and Neville slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She brushed her tongue over his.

Suddenly, a cough was heard behind them. Daphne jumped back and Neville looked around. Professor Snape was standing there.

"You two know the rules – no public displays of affection in the corridors," he said, in a cool voice, "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Do not let me see it again or it will be a detention – on the day of your next Hogsmeade visit. Go."

He motioned toward the Great Hall. Neville immediately took Daphne's hand and they walked through the doors.

"Sorry," Neville said, "should have known better."

"Don't apologize for kissing me," Daphne said, smiling, "Next time we'll just have to find a more private place I've heard broom closets are quite cozy."

Neville felt warmth invade his cheeks as he and Daphne made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"You know Neville," Daphne said, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Neville raised his eyebrows at that declaration, and she smiled and nodded. Neville squeezed her hand gently and smiled.

"Good," he said, "Because I think I'm falling in love with you too."

He knew that was the truth. He knew it was rare to fall in love with someone at his age, but he really did have those deep feelings for her. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend. She was first and foremost a friend, but she was always nice to him. She was always honest – she had shown a bit of weakness earlier when she was jealous of him and Luna's friendship, but he was happy that she was honest with him. And then, of course, there was her kisses. They were much better than those brief good night kisses between him and Luna.

At the thought of Luna, Neville looked at the Gryffindor Table, as he and Daphne approached it. Luna was looking in their direction, and when she noticed him looking, she frowned and looked back at her plate of food

He then realized she had heard exactly what they had said.

* * *

**This isn't a cliffhanger. Just looks like one. Next chapter has a big time-skip, then something big happens to end the first term of third year, and that is all I'll say about that!**


	30. A Prophecy of Bad Faith

**Chapter 30  
A Prophecy Of Bad Faith  
**

**(Harry)**

_Wednesday, December 15__th__, 1993_

Between classes that continued to prepare the students for the exams, and biweekly lessons with Dumbledore and Lupin, November fell into December rather quickly. There was still no progress on Harry and Ginny's Bond. As hard as they tried, their Bond's abilities were not showing any sign of coming back anytime soon. Dumbledore had agreed not to push them on their meditation and let them work on their own. Instead he continued to tutor them on their wandwork.

During their meeting on the last Saturday of November, Ginny won a duel against Harry with a quick Body-Bind Hex. For hours after the lesson, he had trouble breathing, and Ginny took him to the Hospital Wing because she had been so worried about him. Madam Pomfrey said he suffered the after-effects of the strong hex. When Ginny explained what had happened, Madam Pomfrey said she would be talking to Dumbledore about his lessons when it came to teaching them on calming down their duels.

After Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, and took first place in points in the running for the Quidditch cup, Wood's manic energy had come back and he had worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Harry had used a school broom, but after he had failed to catch the Snitch when it outran him during one practice the first Saturday of the month, Wood asked him if he was going to get a new broom of his own. He promised he would get one during Christmas Break, and Wood began naming brooms that might suit him.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays.

Harry and his friends would all be going home for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley had sent letters their way about Christmas plans – a party that would take place on Christmas day. Harry and Ginny agreed to be there, of course.

"I wonder if it would be best if I stayed at the Burrow for Christmas Break," Ginny said, one Wednesday evening, three days before the Hogsmeade visit, and a week before the end of term; she and Harry were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, "Don't think our Bond would care since it doesn't seem likely our gifts will come back any time soon."

"Maybe we'll get our gifts back for Christmas," Harry said, chuckling, then frowned when Ginny glared at him, "Sorry... I guess it would be fine with me if you want to spend Christmas holiday with your family. But – you know Sirius did say in his last letter that Melina expects she'll give birth during Christmas break. You might miss out on it."

Ginny smiled. "I wasn't being serious. I'm spending break with you, of course. I was just being mopey. I miss our gifts, Harry. It has been what – over a month!"

"Last time it was over two months before our Bond healed," Harry said.

"I know," Ginny said, "At least then we had our gifts."

"We've done quite well so far without them," Harry said, though when Ginny glared at him again, he cowered, "Doesn't mean I don't miss them. It's just -"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a groan as Ron sat down on the nearby chair.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked him.

"Trelawney's moved up her end-of-term exam to tomorrow!" Ron said, "There was a notice on the board. Apparently she's foreseen that she'll be sick all of next week. Yeah, right."

"Well, you better do some studying then," Ginny said.

"I don't even know what the exam is on," Ron said, "Tea-cups maybe. I'll do some studying when Neville gets here, so we can work together. He's off with Daphne somewhere. Where's Hermione?"

"She was at the library a while ago," Harry said, "Finishing up her essay for Arithmancy. We already did it. Why?"

"Wanted to figure out what we were going to do for Hogsmeade," Ron said.

"Harry and I are going to be on another date," Ginny said.

"I figured that," Ron muttered, "Neville's going with Daphne."

"Hi, guys!" Hermione said, "Ugh... I hate the number twelve at the moment."

"I know," Harry said, "I hate Arithmancy right now."

"Oh, it isn't that bad," Hermione said, "Can't wait for next term. We're going to start working on finding out what our magical cores are."

"Er... that's not a good thing," Harry said, "Remember? Me and Ginny?"

"It is a big part of our grade for the term, Harry," Hermione said, "You can't ignore it."

"We're not," Ginny said, "We'll lie about the end result. Vector will never know."

"That's not funny," Hermione said.

"She was being serious, I think," Ron said, "Hermione? Do you know anything about teacups?"

"Er... they're good for drinking tea?" Hermione asked.

"About as much as I know," Ron said, "Can you help me study for my Divination exam? Apparently it is tomorrow!"

Hermione sighed. "Fine... I don't know anything about Divination, but I can ask you questions from your book and you can answer them."

"Sure," Ron said.

He stood up and followed Hermione over to a table.

"Studying for an exam?" Ginny asked, "Really?"

"You know how he is," Harry said, "If he is planning on asking her to Hogsmeade again, he wants to do it in private."

"Good point," Ginny said, then gave a rather fake yawn, "I'm tired. Want to go to bed early and practice meditation?"

"We hardly practice meditation lately," Harry said, "Most of the time we just talk and kiss -"

Harry paused in the middle of his sentence and looked at Ginny. She grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"You evil little minx," he said, "You have my cloak?"

Ginny nodded.

"See you there!" Harry said.

Ginny laughed as Harry stood up and walked off towards the dormitory.

* * *

**(Ron)**

"What is the best way to drink tea in order to read the messages at the bottom of the cup?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows, "Seriously? That's a question on your exam?"

"It is a serious question," Ron said, "The answer is by using tea leaves."

"Correct," Hermione said, then looked back at the book and raised her eyebrows, "What creature is seen as an omen of death?"

"The Grim," Ron said, "It looks like – huh – so that is where that joke comes from. It looks like Sirius' Animagus animal."

"Wait, is this serious?" Hermione asked.

"I just said it looks like his Animagus!" Ron said.

"I didn't mean that, Ron," Hermione said, "I'm just saying... there is an actual omen of death? You see this dog thing and you die twenty-four hours later."

"It is a no-laughing matter!" Ron said, "My Uncle Billius saw one and died twenty-four hours later."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Your middle name is named after someone who saw a Grim and died?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"So he saw a big black dog and decided 'Well, I guess I'm gonna go kick a bucket'?" Hermione asked.

"Did I not just say this was a no-laughing matter?" Ron asked.

"I think this is probably why my other self hated Divination," Hermione said, "It sounds like absolute rubbish."

"It is, but it is fun," Ron said, "Er... Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What are your plans for Saturday?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking of staying here and studying for exams," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron muttered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ron said, then cleared his throat and shrugged, "I was hoping you'd want to go with me again. To Hogsmeade."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Neville's going with Daphne," Ron said, "And Harry and Ginny will go together. I guess I could find someone else to go with. I'm sorry – you probably still remember how horrible the last one was."

"Only the end was horrible, Ron," Hermione said, sighing, "We had a lot of fun the rest of the visit."

"Yeah," Ron said, "We did, didn't we? If you come with me, I promise not to bollix it all up."

"Language, Ron!" Hermione scowled.

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"I suppose I could go for half the day," Hermione said, "And be back early in the afternoon. I mean – it is supposed to snow on Saturday. I'll imagine we'll be miserable. And I do need to study, Ron."

"If you go with me," Ron said, "I promise we can leave around three. And – and I promise we can study together."

_Study together? Wow I do sound desperate._

"I mean –" he continued, "I just want to go to do some Christmas shopping and have a nice meal in the Three Broomsticks. Butterbeer... hot butterbeer, like you said last time."

"You remember that?" Hermione asked.

"'Course!" Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "Okay... only until three. And then we come back and study for our exams."

"I'm okay with that," Ron said, shrugging.

"Good," Hermione said, "Can we get back to studying for your exam?"

Ron sighed. "I suppose."

"It was your idea to study!" Hermione said.

"Really, I was just wanting to talk to you about Hogsmeade," Ron said.

"Ohh, so it was a trick to make me believe you wanted to study?" Hermione asked.

"Er... I guess?" Ron asked.

"Well, that's a relief," Hermione said, as she slammed the book shut, "I don't think I could read another line of this book. So... what do you want to do at Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure I want to visit the Shrieking Shack this time," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. No Shrieking Shack."

"Why don't we just see where the day takes us?" Ron asked.

"No plans?" Hermione replied.

"Brother!" Fred said, cheerfully as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Have you been listening in to this whole conversation?" Ron asked,

"Of course not!" Fred said, "Divination bores me."

"But we haven't been talking about Divination the past couple of minutes!" Hermione said.

"So I wanted to see if you accepted Ronnie's invitation," Fred said, "I was hoping you declined his invitation so I could ask you. George is going with Angelina and I only realized today I need a date."

Hermione blushed and Ron scowled.

"I'm going with her, thank you very much," he said.

"I didn't hear exactly the word 'date', Ron," Fred said.

"Fine," Ron said, then looked at Hermione, "Want to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade, Hermione? Er – you know – just so we can make Fred miserable?"

"Yes, Ron, I'll go on a date with you to make Fred miserable," Hermione said, then giggled as pink blush stained her cheeks.

"Damn," Fred said, snapping his fingers.

"So... back to where we were," Hermione said. "Planning our – err – date."

"Hermione," Fred said, "If you're going to be doing anything with a Weasley, you need to know the family motto."

"Family motto?" Hermione asked.

"'A Weasley's plan never works," Fred said, "We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!'"

Hermione snickered. "That's a motto?"

Fred opened his mouth then shook his head and grinned. "Too easy. Yes, it is a motto."

He suddenly smacked his forehead.

"Wait... I just remembered!" he said, "I'm going on a date with Alicia!"

"What?" Ron asked "Then why did you want to ask –?"

"How else would I get you to ask Hermione on a date?" Fred asked, "Ha! George owes me five Galleons."

He stood up and walked across the room.

Ron scowled. "We've been duped, Hermione."

"We have," Hermione giggled.

Ron grinned and laughed right along with her.

* * *

_Thursday__, December 16__th__, 1993_

Ron sighed as he leaned up against the wall on the spiral staircase near the ladder that went up to the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney was seeing everyone separately, though not in any order. He and Neville were the last two, and Parvati Patil was in there now. Suddenly, the trap door opened and Parvati made her way down.

"Pretty good cup of tea," Parvati said, "Saw loads of stuff."

"You're next, Neville," Ron said.

Neville gulped and climbed up the ladder.

"Can't you tell me one thing, Parvati?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Parvati said, "Apparently Dean's going to ask me to Hogsmeade today. I saw that in my cup."

"Good for you," Ron muttered.

Parvati grinned and walked down the stairs. Ron waited for another ten minutes, before the trap door opened, and Neville came down.

"Can't tell me anything either?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"She says the tea-cup told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville as he clambered back down the ladder toward Ron.

"That's convenient," snorted Ron, as Neville passed him, "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about this class. It is rubbish"

"Yeah," Neville said, "Good luck."

Ron nodded and climbed up the ladder and into the classroom.

"Come in, Mr. Weasley," Professor Trelawney said, "What would you like in your tea?"

"Two lumps of sugar, slice of lemon," Ron said, as he sat down.

"No lemon, sorry," Trelawney said, and added two lumps of sugar to the tea.

Ron snorted. He thought of asking her why she had not foreseen he would want lemon, but decided against it.

"For your exam, I want you to read your future from your teacup," Trelawney said, "Drink it up first, my boy."

Ron shrugged and picked up the teacup.

"Stir it with your spoon first!" Trelawney said, "Better for the dregs."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said.

He picked up the spoon, then stirred it around the cup. He then drank the tea in three gulps.

"Mmm," he said, smacking his lips, "Good."

"Thank you, dear boy," Trelawney said, "Look in the cup! What do you see?"

"Oh, er -" Ron said, and looked in the cup, "Load of white... is that the tea-cup and not the dregs? Might mean snow... going to snow on Saturday, you know."

"Your Hogsmeade trip!" Trelawney said, "What do you see? Focus on the tea leaves."

"Er... a house, maybe?" Ron said. "That means... er... victory?"

"Close, my boy, success," Trelawney, said, "But I will accept that."

"So someone is going to succeed on Saturday?" Ron asked. "But if I turn it to the left... it looks like a bird now? How can a house look like a bird?"

"You can see many shapes in the cup, of course," Trelawney said.

"So a bird could mean bad news or death," Ron said, as he remembered the teacup prophecy page in his book, "That doesn't sound very good. So... someone will succeed in Hogsmeade, and that means bad news for the one who does not succeed, perhaps?"

"Oh, that is very good!" Trelawney said, "Well done, my boy. You may have the Sight. I suppose we will see if this is a cup of good news or... _**BAD FAITH!**__"_

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Bad faith? I hope not."

Trelawney suddenly went rigid in her chair.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Ron asked, "It is rather hot in here."

But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to roll. Ron sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. He hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing — and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:

_**"HE WHO IS IN BAD FAITH WILL SHOW,  
IN TWO HE COMES TO STONE AND SNOW.  
A DECEPTION OF LAUREL, SIGHT AND SOUND  
BUT HE MUST TAKE THE WOLF-BOY DOWN.  
TRAVEL TO THE LAND OF THE MIDNIGHT SUN.  
IN ORDER TO REUNITE A FATHER AND SON  
MAN IN BLACK MUST REUNITE LOST AND FOUND  
IN ORDER TO BRING THE BAD FAITH DOWN..."**_

Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. Ron sat there, staring at her. Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the room, you know... I drifted off for a moment..."

Ron sat there, staring at her.

"Is there anything wrong, my dear?" Trelawney asked.

Ron blinked and chuckled and shook his head. Obviously this was show of some sort to end her exam.

"No, Professor," Ron said, "Am I done here?"

"Yes, of course," Trelawney said, "You did very well, my boy. Very well indeed!"

"Thanks," Ron muttered. "So did you."

Ron stood and headed out of the classroom.

"She is absolutely insane!" he muttered, as he made his way down the ladder, "Wait until Harry and Hermione hear this one."

Ron paused and shook his head.

"On second thought," he said, "I think I'll keep this to myself. Who would ever believe me anyway?"

* * *

**Oh, Ron you lovable idiot! You should have told somebody!**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. It was written for a couple of key things... a nice moment between Ron and Hermione to bring on their date in Hogsmeade, and of course the Prophecy!**

**Next chapter begins the climax of the first half of third year! Hint: If you pay attention to a few key words and phrases in the Prophecy, you might already know what is going to happen.**

**Speaking of prophecy, it was written in dedication of the Anne B. Walsh's Dangerverse Series, who uses pentameter prophecies which I love!**

**Next chapter teaser: It will be called "A Deception of Laurel, Sight and Sound"**


	31. A Deception of Laurel, Sight and Sound

**Chapter 31****  
****A Deception of Laurel, Sight and Sound****  
**

**Author's Note: As you can see, I have deleted about ten chapters of this story, and I am going to be rewriting them in a whole different direction. However, most of this chapter will stay the same with a few tiny differences near the end.****  
****  
**

* * *

_Saturday, December 18__th__, 1993_

**(Ginny – 6:30 AM)**

Ginny blinked her eyes open as the vibrating pillow alarm woke her up at six-thirty as it usually did on weekends. Even though she almost always woke up at an annoyingly early time – even though she got an extra hour of sleep on weekends - she still liked that there was something familiar of the time when her Bond-gifts worked.

On most weekends she and Harry would sleep in for another two hours or so, and most of Harry's dorm-mates would be out of the dorm by then. Ron would usually sleep in as well, but she could always count on Dean, Seamus and Neville being out of the dorm, the latter because he always met Daphne for an early breakfast so he could spend some private time with her.

But she knew they probably hadn't woken up yet, even if it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and she needed to get out of there before they did.

She looked over at Harry and noticed his eyes were open. He smiled and it was times like this she would miss not having their Bond-gifts most. She missed having that option of having telepathic conversations with him early in the morning, before she would have to go back to her dorm and tell him she had made it back safely without anyone noticing. Now he just had to assume she did. She always did, but he always had a look of relief on his face, when she told him she made it back, after they reunited again every morning.

She smiled and leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and it lingered for a few moments, before she backed away and lowered her lips to his closest ear.

"Common Room in thirty minutes?" Ginny asked, "Or are you sleeping in?"

She backed away and looked at him. He put one finger up, meaning he picked option one. She was used to this kind of sign language. They had made it up after a week-and-a-half without their Bond-gifts so they could say things to each other without other people knowing. She nodded and put a hand to her heart, which meant, of course, that she loved him. This was their most common sign over the past few weeks. He put a hand over his own heart and she smiled and kissed him again. As she did, she tucked her hand under his pillow and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak.

"See you soon," she whispered, backing away.

Harry nodded and Ginny put the cloak over herself. Harry pushed opened the curtains and Ginny crawled out of bed, careful to keep the cloak over herself, and crept across to the door, opening it gently and walked out then closed it and made her way downstairs. As usual, the Common Room was empty..Ginny crept over to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories and walked up them. She soon made her way up to her own dorm and found it blissfully quiet: her dorm-mates were asleep. She felt something touch her legs, and almost jumped away. But she looked down and found Crookshanks rubbing his back against her legs.

"Hi, Crookshanks," Ginny said, grinning.

She kneeled down and stroked a hand across Crookshanks' back and he nuzzled into it. She patted his head softly, then walked over to her bed. She opened the curtains, then took off the cloak and shoved it under her pillow.

She yawned loudly for show in case someone was awake behind their curtains, and took a quick glance out the window between her and Hermione's beds. A moderately heavy snow was falling – dawn had yet to arrive, but she could still see that the grounds were covered in a few inches of snow.

_Three things you can count on in De__cember at Hogwarts, _she thought with a sigh, _Exams, Christmas cheer and lots of snow.__  
__  
_She closed her eyes and waited for any sound of a telepathic response from Harry. But nothing came. She often caught herself doing this at least once a day. She'd say something in her mind and forget for a moment he couldn't hear her right now. Never once did she do it to keep her calm. She had those failed meditation practices to do that for her. Oh, she felt that so-called 'inner peace', but nothing like Dumbledore had described. Even then, she was only peaceful for a little while - until the full realization that her bond-gifts were gone would come back roaring like a lion. It never took her too long to remember that.

She sighed, longingly and walked over to her trunk. She opened it then took out the warm sweater and jeans near the top of the pile of clothes – it would keep her snug and warm but she knew she would also look nice for her date with Harry.

_No need for showboating our relationship today. Everybody know__s we're a couple. This day is for me and Harry and that is exactly what it is going to be. Ever since we lost our Bond-gifts, I think we've slowly forgotten what it is like to be that fun-loving couple again. Oh, we always share kisses and a few private mo__ments alone, but 'short and sweet' is a very good term for them. Even when we spend time together in his bed, it is never that long before one of us falls asleep, or I have to get up and make my way back here. We've been working too hard on trying to get o__ur gifts back, we haven't spend much time on being a couple. Today is where we take that back. __  
_  
Again, she closed her eyes and waited for a response of some kind. When it didn't come, she grabbed her under-clothes and closed the trunk, then climbed into bed and closed the curtains around her. She proceeded to change into the warm clothes, and as she pulled on her sweater to complete her outfit, she heard the sounds around her that indicated at least one of her dorm-mates had woken up. She opened the curtains and saw that Parvati and Hermione were both up.

"Good morning, girls," Ginny said.

"Early to rise for those girls who have dates, I see," Parvati said, grinning, "Yours is a date still, yes, Hermione? Not a buddy system visit'?"

"It is a date this time, yes," Hermione said, then yawned, "I'm just not going to expect anything from it other than shopping and a nice lunch."

"I'm just happy my teacup was right and Dean asked me on a date," Parvati said, "It is nice having a date when Lavender doesn't."

The aforementioned girl groaned behind her curtains.

"Joy for you, Parvati," Lavender said, "I can get a date still."

"You could," Parvati said, as she took out articles of warm-looking clothing from her trunk, "But you don't like last-minute desperation dates, remember?"

Lavender scowled and Ginny snickered.

"I can still hope somebody asks me and I'm not the one looking desperate," Lavender said, as she emerged through her curtains.

"I'm not exactly sure it works like that," Parvati chortled, and disappeared behind her curtains.

Ginny sighed and looked out the window at the snow-fall which had gotten a bit heavier now. Her mind went back to when Harry would use their audio-sharing gift to listen in to some of the conversation between her dorm-mates and always have something funny or witty to comment about it. Ever since they lost those Bond-gifts, she tried to tell him about some of the conversations between her dorm-mates, but it was never the same.

_Your gifts will come back, Ginny. Just be __patient. Yeah, right, patience hasn't ever been a good trait of mine...__  
__  
_Ginny frowned and made her way into the bathroom to finish her preparations for the day.

* * *

**(Harry – 9:45 AM)**

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny as she cuddled against him to keep the warmth between them. They were in one of the thestral-drawn carriages with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Daphne as it made its way down to the village of Hogsmeade. Neville and Daphne were currently discussing their plans for the visit.

"We should definitely go to the Shrieking Shack before the end of the day," Daphne said.

"You sure?" Neville asked, "Supposed to be pretty scary."

"Also supposedly quite romantic," Daphne said, grinning.

"Madam Puddifoot's is also a nice romantic destination, you know," Ginny said, "I imagine it will be a lot warmer and more cozy than the the path to the Shrieking Shack."

"Also less private," Daphne said, glancing at Ginny before she looked back at Neville, "I won't be scared as long as I'm with you."

"Who said anything about you being scared?" Neville chuckled, "I was talking about me!"

Daphne giggled. "Where's my brave Gryffindor, huh?"

"Back in the Common Room keeping warm and toasty by the fire," Neville said, with a wide, shivering grin.

"Oh, big baby," Daphne said, as she snuggled closer to him, "Warm now?"

"Mmm, yes," Neville said.

"It is quite cold today, I've noticed," Hermione said, as she pulled her coat against her; she looked at Ron, and Harry knew she was probably wishing she could snuggle up to him to get warm.

"Nothing hot butterbeer won't fix," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "Well, yes, but it is a bit bizarre isn't it? Is this chill because of the Dementors or just the weather?"

"Both," Harry said, "The Dementors are near, but if it snows then it is usually the weather. That is how you can tell if Dementors are near though. If it gets chilly, but there isn't any snow."

"Not exactly the best time to be around a swarm of Dementors then," Daphne said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Suddenly, through the window, Harry saw two bright lights as silver wolves – Remus and Tonks' Patroni – ran by the carriage.

"Whoa!" Ron said as he looked out the window, "What is that all about, you reckon?"

"Don't worry," Harry said, "They're probably making sure the Dementors are far away from the carriages."

"Do you think they – the Dementors, I mean – are they going to be in Hogsmeade?" Daphne asked.

"Professor Dumbledore would never let them be so near to the village on a Hogsmeade visit," Ginny said, "They'll probably border the protections around the castle like always. Aurors will be in the village."

"Load of good that did when Pettigrew came in," Ron muttered.

"Pettigrew and Malfoy must remember the Dementors," Hermione said, "They were there before the Dementors were removed from Azkaban. They probably don't want to get too close to them."

"She's right," Harry said, "We'll be fine."

Harry nuzzled his face into Ginny's hair as he looked out the window watching Hogsmeade coming ever closer.

He had been looking forward to this day for a while now. He and Ginny needed something like this today, where they could spend the day together and talk in private without eavesdroppers. It was something both had dearly missed since their gift of telepathy had left them.

The thought made him feel warm even in the chilly air.

* * *

**(Ron – 10:05****AM****)**  
**  
**As the carriage stopped outside Hogsmeade station, Ron opened the door and stepped out first. He turned to Hermione and offered his hand to her. Hermione smiled and took his hand, then carefully stepped out of the carriage. Immediately, she slipped on a slightly icy patch of cobblestone and Ron caught her in a hug-like grasp to keep her on her feet

"Careful there, Hermione," Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron," "Hermione said, her cheeks slightly pink; "Stone roads and snow can be a bad combination."

Ron blinked and stared at Hermione for a moment. _Stone and Snow? Why does that sound so familiar?__  
__  
_"So," Harry said, after he stepped out and helped Ginny out of the carriage, "Should we meet up any time during the visit? Lunch or something?"

"Ron and I are only staying around until three or so," Hermione said, "Then we're going back to study for our exams. Right, Ron?"

Ron blinked out of his reverie and looked at Hermione. "Yeah, whatever you say."

"I want to do shopping before we eat, though," Hermione said, "So maybe a late lunch."

"Two-o-clock at Leaky Cauldron then?" Harry asked and Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded; Harry looked at Daphne and Neville. "What about you two?"

"You guys have fun," Daphne said, "We're going to do our own thing."

"See you later," Neville said, as Daphne pulled him into the village.

""Er... guess we should get going then," Harry said.

Ginny waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and pulled Harry into the village. Ron watched them for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked at Hermione.

"You all right, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Er... yeah," Ron said.

"Well, you've been holding my hand ever since you helped me out of the carriage," Hermione said, smiling.

Ron looked down at their hands, both covered with their gloves and realized she was right.

"Oh, sorry," Ron said.

"I don't mind," Hermione said, and entwined her fingers through his, "I-I mean I feel safer this way."

"I highly doubt Pettigrew or Malfoy will be here, Hermione," Ron said, "But if it makes you feel safe."

"It does," Hermione said, nodding.

Ron smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked, as they walked into into the village.

"Anywhere you want, as long as it is warm," Hermione said.

"Honeydukes?" Ron suggested, "Can't say no to chocolate for Christmas gifts."

"Sure," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and led Hermione into the crowded Honeyduke's store. It was completely decorated for Christmas. Shelves near the front of the store had holiday-themed candies and chocolates. Faerie lights, garland, wreaths and fat mannequins dressed like Father Christmas could be seen all over the store. The staff of the shop wore Father Christmas hats as well.

"Er... do we need to split up at all so you can get my gift?" Hermione asked.

"Um, no," Ron said, "I'm getting your gift in Diagon Alley. Mum's taking everyone up there on Christmas Eve to go shopping for presents. Luckily we'll be back in England the day before Christmas Eve or we wouldn't have much time to shop. Are you going to come to my house for Christmas or should I sent my gift with Pig?"

"Mmm... I'll see what my parents say," Hermione said, "I imagine I'll be quite busy during Christmas. Might not be able to be there until a few days after Christmas."

"As long as you can come, it doesn't matter much to me when," Ron said.

"I'll be there," Hermione said.

She squeezed Ron's hand gently. He had been so lost in their conversation, he had forgotten they were still holding hands. He looked around to see if anyone noticed, and then he realized he didn't care. He liked the feeling of her hand in his. His thoughts went back to when he held her hand when she had been in a coma and he would talk to her at night. He had said so many things to her and always feared she could hear him. So far she hadn't given any signs that she had. He wanted to tell her those things when she _could _hear him, but he knew he wasn't ready for her to hear them. Especially if she reacted negatively to them. He wouldn't be able to take that well at all.

"So... Fred and George's presents first," Ron said, as they walked into the store, "Cockroach clusters or acid pops?"

"Ron, that's not nice!" Hermione giggled.

"Hey, we need to get them back for those twin-talk tarts last year," Ron said.

"I thought those were quite funny actually," Hermione said, "I wouldn't say no to more of those."

"Hermione?" Ron said, "If Fred did ask you to come to Hogsmeade with him, before I did. What would you have said?"

"I might have politely declined, because he isn't the Weasley I would want to go with," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, then grinned, "It's Ginny, right? Or... Percy?"

"I might not say 'no' to Bill if he asked me," Hermione said, grinning back.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, Ron," Hermione said, "Which Weasley do you think I meant?"

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Ron... definitely Ginny. Though I'd imagine Harry would get jealous."

Ron snorted and chuckled, and Hermione laughed right along with him.

* * *

**(Remus – 11:00 AM)**  
**  
**Remus strolled down the cobblestone pathway with Dora as he looked around for anything suspicious. He and Dora had volunteered to chaperone the Hogsmeade visit, to help out the handful of Aurors that had remained in the area when the Dementors were sent in.

"So," Dora said, "Do you have any wild Hogsmeade stories of your time as a student with the Marauders? Perhaps a nice date?"

"I didn't have any girlfriends in Hogwarts," Remus said, as he eyed Harry and Ginny walking out of Zonko's Joke shop and he smiled at them as they passed. "I was too busy trying to keep James and Sirius out of trouble. Sirius had quite a few of his one-and-done dates here in Hogsmeade though. Remember Marlene McKinnon?"

"Yeah, I met her at James and Lily's wedding," Dora said.

"Sirius went on a date with her a a couple months before he and Amelia become a couple," Remus said, "It would have been that Halloween visit, I do believe. Yes, the Full Moon wasn't until November 1st, so I was feeling okay to go along on the trip. Anyway, around that time, the rumors about the Shrieking Shack being haunted were running rampant."

"I bet you had fun with that one," Dora said.

"No, at the time I felt really guilty," Remus said, "because the noises they heard were coming from me."

"Oh," Dora said, frowning, "Sorry."

Remus smiled gently and entwined his fingers in Dora's closest hand, "Long forgotten. I can laugh at it now. Anyway... Sirius had long-since known that the Shrieking Shack was a place for couples and romance. He had kissed and snogged and done who-knows-what with girls out there for a couple years before then."

"Ugh, I do not want to know that about my cousin!" Dora said.

Remus chuckled. "Well, the whole week before Halloween, Sirius was bragging about his date, and how he was going to take her to the Shack. James was getting sick of it, because he didn't have a date to Hogsmeade then. He asked Lily... oh, about five times that October to go with him to Hogsmeade – she said no, of course."

"Of course," Dora said, grinning.

Remus smiled. "So the Hogsmeade visit finally came, and Sirius took Marlene out to the Shack. For some reason, James convinced me to come out with him. I was really there just to make sure he behaved."

"He didn't behave," Dora said.

"No," Remus said, "He sat there near the Shack, waiting just for the right time. Sirius went to kiss Marlene, and James did a ghastly howl that sounds absolutely nothing like mine. Marlene shrieked and demanded to get out of there. Sirius was quite mad at James for about a week after that, because she was the one girl Sirius went on a date with he never got to kiss."

Remus frowned and sighed. "The day she and her family were murdered, I couldn't find Sirius. I looked in the Leaky Cauldron, I looked at the Order Headquarters we had at the time. I came here to the Hog's Head finally, and Albus' brother said he had seen Sirius. Then I realized where he was. Lo and behold, I found Sirius sitting against the fence outside the Shrieking Shack. He loves Amelia, no doubt about it. But that night he said Marlene was the one who got away."

Dora had tears in her eyes, Remus couldn't blame her.

"If Amelia hadn't captured his heart, I think it would have been Marlene," he said.

"Marlene Black," Dora whispered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You know when I was talking to Sirius a few days ago?" Dora asked, "Giving him a run-down on the security here?"

"Yeah?" Remus said.

"We were talking about other things too," Dora said, "He mentioned the house-elf Melina and how she's preparing to be a mother. Sirius said Amelia's been helping Melina out because she's been a bit slower these days since the elf is close to her due date. He said he could see her watching the house-elf so fondly, and – well – you know they've been trying to get pregnant?"

"Yeah," Remus said.

"They haven't had any success yet," Dora said, "I imagine it might be a bit more difficult at her age than younger women, even for witches. And we were talking about if he did have a baby, how his life would change. He welcomes the thought of that change, actually. And then I asked him what he would name his son or daughter. He said Elvendork – and said it was unisex – but he said that would just be for a boy, because Eli would be the nickname."

"Elvendork," Remus chortled, "He's still a victim of his and James' bet. Whoever was the last to have a child between the two had to name them Elvendork."

"He told me about that bet," Dora said. "But he says it would only be for a boy. For a girl... he would name her Marlene."

Remus smiled. "Well, now you know why."

Dora nodded. "So much better than Nymphadora. I will never give a name as bad as mine to my... children."

Her voice lowered and her hair went red when she said 'children'.

"You'd be a fine mother, Dora," Remus said.

Dora smiled and squeezed Remus' hand, and they turned and strolled back down the street to continue their chaperone work.

* * *

**(Harry – 1:55 PM)**

_I love magic, _Harry thought, not for the first time in his life.

He and Ginny had bought so many Christmas gifts in different shops, he was sure he'd have trouble bringing them back to Hogwarts at the end of the day. Or he would... if it wasn't for magic. He and Ginny had charmed two of the shopping bags with a Undetectable Extension Charm, and now all of his and Ginny's purchases were tucked safely into those two bags they carried.

He and Ginny made their way into the Three Broomsticks and found Ron and Hermione sitting at at a table for four. They walked over to the table and sat down. Before they could say more than hello, Madam Rosmerta made her way over to their table. They ordered four specials – shepherd's pie, treacle tart – and four hot butterbeers. Madam Rosmerta summoned four steaming glasses of hot butterbeer to the table and told them their food would be ready in fifteen minutes.

"Ah," Ron said, smacking his lips after taking a gulp of his drink, "That hits the spot."

"I told you hot butterbeer was so much better," Hermione said.

"On a cold day it is," Ron said then looked at Harry and Ginny, "She's been debating with me about hot and cold butterbeer for the past half-hour. Didn't I say a couple days ago I would have it hot?"

"You do change your mind rather quickly," Harry said.

Ron scowled.

"Sounds like you two have had a nice date so far," Ginny teased.

Hermione and Ron both went pink at the word "date".

"Hermione's been talking about the exams all day," Ron said.

"I have not!" Hermione exclaimed, then rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I was joking," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Well, good... the only exam I've brought up was when I asked how your Divination exam went and all you said was it was 'fine'."

"It was fine," Ron said, though his eyes went toward his glass of butterbeer, "Ol' Trelawney said I did very well actually."

"Well, I only asked because you haven't talked about it at all," Hermione said, "I mean – you were so quiet afterward I thought you did horrible. If you did, I'd be quite upset, because I helped you study."

"For five minutes," Ron snorted.

"Five minutes?" Ginny asked.

"Divination is complete rubbish," Hermione said.

"Some parts of Divination are real," Harry said, "Prophecies are real."

"Have you heard one before?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Er... last timeline, end of third year. Actually I was having the end-of-term exam and Trelawney gave a prophecy of Wormtail setting out to find Voldemort."

"What happens when people give Prophecies?" Ron asked.

"Trelawney went weird," Harry said, "I thought she was having a seizure."

Ron's eyebrows raised. "Oh. Well, that's... yeah, hope I never see one."

He cleared his throat and took a gulp of his drink.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"I – err – I just wondered if what I saw in my teacup prophecized anything," Ron said.

"That is rubbish," Hermione scoffed.

"Well, I didn't have a seizure," Ron said.

"What did you see, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"A house and a raven," Ron said, "House means victory – no – success. And raven means bad news or – or death. Also thought I saw something that meant snow but that was just the bottom of the cup. Trelawney seemed to think the bad news and success was going to happen in Hogsmeade because I said it would snow today."

"Well," Ginny said, "Has your shopping trip has been a success so far?"

"Pretty much, yes," Ron said, "Hope there is no bad news. Or death."

"Maybe you weren't seeing your own future," Harry said.

"Or maybe all he saw was tea leaves!" Hermione said, "Reading futures in tea-cups... thank you, Harry for convincing me to not take that class."

"You're welcome," Harry said.

Ron was quite silent over the next few minutes as he looked at his cup. Harry wondered what was bothering him, and he wished he could discuss it with Ginny. She, too, seemed to notice something funny though she didn't say anything about it.

* * *

**(Neville – 2:30 PM)**

Neville smiled as he rested his chin against Daphne's hair. She was snuggled up to him in a wrap-around seat at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Parlor as they enjoyed the last of their lunch.

"So what do you want to do next?" Neville asked her, "More shopping and walking around stores?"

"We've done enough shopping," Daphne said, "How about the Shrieking Shack?"

"Really?" Neville asked.

Daphne chuckled and looked up at him.

"Nothing to be scared about, Neville," Daphne said, "I mean, I don't really believe all those ghost stories. Ghosts are friendly. Besides... what kind of ghost haunts a place for one night a month?"

"A very busy one?" Neville said, grinning.

Daphne giggled and leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Before Neville could return the kiss, she backed away and looked at him.

"We can continue that at the Shack," Daphne said.

"Wouldn't we freeze our lips together," Neville asked.

"Would that be a bad thing" Daphne asked.

"Mmm... that's a trick question," Neville said.

"It is," Daphne said, grinning, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can keep each other quite warm."

Neville took a last gulp of his warm butterbeer and set the glass down.

"Let's go, love," Neville said.

"I love when you call me that," Daphne said.

Daphne scooted out from the wrap-around seat and Neville followed her. He took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant. They followed the signs that pointed to the Shrieking Shack, and soon they were on the the stone path, which barely could be seen because of the snow. Footprints leading up the path and away from it marked the path.

"Hope we're alone when we get up there," Daphne said, as they continued along the path, "I like our privacy. We hardly get it at the castle."

"Broom closets aren't private enough for you?" Neville asked.

"They are," Daphne said, "They're just not the best romantic spot for a nice kiss. They are quite popular spots though. My parents were too 'proper' to kiss in broom closets."

"I wouldn't know if mine were or not," Neville said.

"I'm sorry," Daphne said, "I know better than to bring up subjects like my parents around you."

"It's okay," Neville said, "Gran tells me stories of them and we go see them at St. Mungo's."

"I'd love to meet them," Daphne said.

Neville raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"I'd like to get to know your parents," Daphne said, "Even if – I mean -"

"Even if they wouldn't know they met you," Neville said.

"I think they would know," Daphne said, "Somewhere in their minds, they would."

"I'd love to introduce my girlfriend to them," Neville said, smiling.

Daphne blushed and smiled. "We haven't really talked about Christmas holidays, have we? What are you going to do?"

"Gran always takes me to someone's Christmas social," Neville said, "But Christmas morning is usually memorable at home."

"Sounds like my Christmases," Daphne said, "Socials with pureblood families. Kind of boring. Usually I hang around the kids my age or younger or older... sounds like every day here at school, huh?"

"Yeah," Neville said, "What if we – maybe we could try to meet up during Christmas holidays?"

"Neville, I'd love that," Daphne said, smiling.

Neville smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back and she pushed her tongue through his lips. A few moments later, she backed up and looked at him.

"I love you," she said.

Neville smiled. "I love you too."

Daphne smiled and kissed him again. Before he could once again return the kiss, however, he heard a sound of a branch snapping behind him. He backed away from Daphne and turned around. He twisted his wrist, so that his wand appeared in his hand and he pointed it toward the noise.

"Who's there?!" he yelled, trying to keep his voice straight. "I heard you!"

"Neville," Daphne said, "We should go. We should go back."

Suddenly a white beam came from the forest and hit the Neville pushed Daphne out of the way just in time as the beam hit in the ground in front of him. The ground in front of him exploded and he was blown back across the path. He landed on the edge of a steep hill. He tried to stand, ready to tell Daphne to run, but before he could gain his footing, he lost his balance and fell backward down the hill, rolling uncontrollably. What seemed like ages, but was only a few moments later, he slammed into a tree trunk and saw stars in his eyes.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Daphne yelling his name.

* * *

**(Harry – 2:55 PM)**  
**  
**"Almost three," Ron said, as he looked at the clock nearby, "Still want to go, Hermione?"

"Yeah, need to study," Hermione said, "There's always next time."  
**  
**Ron smiled and looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"You two staying?" he asked, as he and Hermione stood up.

"Thought we might go up to the Shrieking Shack," Ginny said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Well... er... have fun. See you soon."

"Have fun," Hermione said in a sing-song voice, as she picked up her shopping bags and followed Ron away from the table.

Harry looked back at Ginny. "Shrieking Shack?"

Ginny grinned and leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want to do more of that," she said, "In private."

Harry grinned and drank the last of his second glass of butterbeer, then he stood up with Ginny, and they walked toward the doors of the restaurant.

"Ooh," Ginny said, as she spotted the restrooms, and whispered, "first... I need to go to the loo."

"I'll wait just outside for you," Harry said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said, smiling.

She kissed him again, then retreated into the nearby bathroom. Harry walked out of the restaurant and looked around. He saw Remus and Tonks turn onto the street that headed toward the Hog's Head. In the distance, he could see Ron helping Hermione into a carriage. He turned and looked in the other direction and saw Daphne running toward him.

"Harry!" she said, panting and breathing hard, "Thank goodness! Nev – Neville! He -"

"Slow down, Daphne," Harry said, "Where's Neville?"

"Something attacked him and he fought it off but fell down a hill!" Daphne said, "I only got away! Come on! We were heading to the Shrieking Shack."

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny -"

"There's no time!" Daphne said, as tears streamed down her face.

"Let's go!" Harry said, nodding, and followed her back up the road in a haste, "Have you seen any Aurors on your way here?"

"No... you were the first person I saw of my friends," Daphne said.

Harry followed her out of the village and up the path toward the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

(**Neville – a couple minutes later)**

Neville groaned and blinked as he opened his eyes. His head throbbed and he could feel something wet sliding down his forehead. He put his hand to his head and looked at it.

Blood.

Neville hissed in pain as he tried to stand, and was able to. He knew he had to make it back up the hill. He knew Daphne may still be there and she might need help. Had Aurors or anyone heard the screaming?

He groaned and slowly started his way up the hill. He climbed and before too long, made his way to the top. He caught sight of Daphne laying on the ground, and hurried over to her.

"Daphne?!" Neville yelled.

It only took a moment for him to realize she was unconscious. As he tried to think of the spell to revive her, he heard a voice coming from the distance. Then he realized whoever had attacked him and Daphne was coming back. He kneeled down to Daphne, wrapped his arms around her underarms, and pulled her back toward the edge of the forest, away from the direction of their attacker.

* * *

**(Harry)**  
**  
**"Hurry, Harry!" Daphne said behind him.

Harry ran forward along the path, but didn't see any sign of Neville.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, as he turned back to Daphne, "Do you -?"

Daphne was pointing her wand at him.

"Daphne?" Harry asked, "What –?"

He tried to twist his hand, but his wand got stuck in the arm of his coat. He couldn't reach it.

"GLACIUS!" Daphne growled.

Harry ducked, but soon realized the spell wasn't coming for him. It hit the ground below him and created an ice sheet under his feet. He slipped and slid and lost his balance and fell to the ground with a hard thud. He looked back up at Daphne, and the last thing he saw was a red beam of light coming toward him.

* * *

**As you can see, one big thing changed now. Neville was able to wake up and find Daphne before their attacker returned. Because Lucius did not kill Neville, as the Prophecy had said, Neville was able to save Daphne before ****Lucius came back. So now, only Harry is kidnapped. **


	32. Chaos and Capture

**Chapter 32****  
****Chaos ****and Capture**

**Author's Note: Much of this chapter is the same as it was last time, but there is quite a bit different things happening as well. **

* * *

_Saturday, December 18__th__, 1993__  
__  
_

**(Ginny – 3:10 PM)**

"Ginny!" a voice said, "Help somebody – you, go get help! Ginny, wake up!"

Ginny blinked and opened her eyes as she looked around. She was laying on the linoleum floor of the bathroom.

"Ginny?" the same voice said.

She looked up and saw Lavender kneeling over her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, and groaned as she sat up.

"I found you passed out on the floor!" Lavender said, "Somebody is going to get help. What do you remember last?"

Ginny blinked and tried to remember. She had just walked out of the bathroom stall when her head started pounding, and that is when she fell to the floor and blacked out. Then she realized... there was only one reason her head would hurt that badly.

"H-Harry!" Ginny said, "Where's Harry?"

"Uh... I don't know," Lavender said.

"Ginny?" a familiar voice said, and Ginny looked up to see Remus and Tonks run in, "What happened?"

"Miss Brown," Tonks said, "go find the Aurors and tell them to keep everyone out of here. Tell Rosmerta too."

Lavender nodded and ran out of the bathroom.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, "I – he was supposed to wait for me outside the restaurant. And -" She rubbed her forehead with a hand. Her headache was back. "Ow! My head. Something's happened. Where is he?!"

"We saw a shopping bag laying outside the door of the restaurant," Tonks said.

Ginny felt herself starting to hyperventilate. "Something's wrong. Harry... I would not feel like this if Harry was okay. Wait... if I can feel that –?"

_Harry! Can you hear me?__  
__  
_Ginny closed her eyes and waited. Nothing.

"Expecto Patronum Nuntius!" Remus said, pointing his wand to the floor; the silver Wolf Patronus appeared there a moment later. "Find Harry Potter."

Ginny looked up at the wolf who stayed stationary as it looked at Remus.

"No..." Remus breathed, then cleared his throat, "Find Harry Potter!"

The wolf did not move.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Ginny asked, "Why isn't it moving anywhere?!"

"Be-because it does not know where Harry is," Remus said, "Either he's somewhere the Patronus can't go or he's -"

Remus swallowed and shook his head.

"He's what?" Ginny asked, then her eyes widened "No! Don't say that! He can't be – we can't -"

"I know," Remus said, "Which means he is somewhere the Patronus can't get to because of some kind of Charm."

"I can go anywhere if I can just teleport!" Ginny said, "Our teleportation can't be blocked! But -"

"HELP!" A voice screamed from somewhere outside.

Tonks stood and ran out of the bathroom. Ginny groaned and stood up,.

"No, Ginny," Remus said, "Sit down!"

"It could be Harry!" Ginny growled and forced herself past Remus.

She ran out of the bathroom, then out of the restaurant. A crowd was standing around someone near the other end of the street. Ginny ran as fast as she could toward the crowd and pushed through the students. In the middle of the crowd, Neville was sitting on the ground and his face was bruised dirty and caked with dried blood. Daphne was unconscious near him. Angelina and George were near them.

"Ennervate!" Tonks said, pointing her wand at Daphne.

Daphne's eyes blinked open and she choked and coughed.

"Daphne!" Neville said, "Oh, thank Merlin!"

"Neville?" Tonks said, "What happened?"

"S-someone attacked us," Neville said, "I didn't see them."

"M-Malfoy," Daphne spluttered, "It was Lucius Malfoy."

She then collapsed once again into unconsciousness.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Neville, did you see Harry?!"

"Harry?" Neville asked, then shook his head, "No, why?"

"He's missing," Remus said.

"Remus, there is only one reason I would have fainted," Ginny said, "Synchronization. Harry was stunned. You don't think Lucius –?"

"I think so," Remus said, nodding grimly. "Dora, help the students. First send a Patronus to Albus, Minerva, Poppy and Severus. Tell them to meet us in Dumbledore's office, and to please contact Sirius and Amelia immediately."

"Of course," Tonks said, then pointed her wand at her neck. "ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS RETURN TO THE CARRIAGES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! AURORS, ASSIST THE STUDENTS!"

Remus conjured a stretcher and levitated Daphne onto it.

"Neville, can you walk?" he asked.

"I-I think so," Neville said.

"Then please come with me," Remus said, "Ginny, you too. We'll take a short-cut to Hogwarts."

Ginny sniffled and nodded. She followed Remus, Neville, and the levitating stretcher which held Daphne down the road.

She closed her eyes. _Harry! Please hear me! Ugh! Please, Bond, give us our gifts back! I need to find Harry!__  
__  
_Ginny sniffled and continued trying to call out Harry as she followed Remus and Neville toward Honeyduke's Sweetshop.

* * *

**(Harry – 3:25 PM)**

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw stone walls and a ceiling. Somehow it looked familiar but he couldn't place it immediately. He realized he was laying on a flimsy cot and he sat up. His head pounded and his body ached. He looked at his arms, hoping his wand was there, but it and the wand-holster were both gone. His coat was gone too and he was only in his sweater and jeans and shoes.

Harry then took a moment to think back about what had happened. Daphne had come to him, saying Neville had been attacked. He had followed her up the path to find him, and…

_She attacked me. Why? Why would she attack me? __  
__  
_Harry looked around at his surroundings then realized he knew exactly where he was.

Malfoy Manor. The cellar. He had been here in the last timeline when he, Ron and Hermione had been captured by Snatchers.

_And I am almost positive Malfoy had something to do with my capture this time as well._

_If I could only use my telepathy, I could contact Ginny. Think, H__arry. Meditation. Yeah, but she probably isn't anywhere to meditate with me! Damn it! Calm down, Harry. Wait... __  
__  
_Then the answer came to him._  
__  
__"_Dobby?" Harry called out.

Nothing happened.

"Dobby!" Harry said, "Melina!"

Neither appeared.

"Damn it!" Harry growled, "Why won't they come?"

He looked around the room, then saw the door to the cellar. He stood up and walked over toward the door, but before he could get too close, a barrier stopped him.

"That is why Dobby or Melina didn't come," Harry said, in realization. "Malfoy knew I might call for a house-elf. The room is charmed to keep all sound inside this room."

Harry sighed and walked back over to the cot, then sat down. He massaged his forehead and closed his eyes.

_Ginny? Can you hear me? __  
__  
_No answer.

_Damn it! Come on, Ginny! I need you!__  
__  
_Still no answer. Harry groaned and smacked his hand against the wall. The only thing that happened was pain shooting through his hand.

* * *

**(Lucius Malfoy – 3:30 PM)****  
**

Lucius groaned and washed his face with water from the bathroom sink of one of the bathrooms of Malfoy Manor. He looked in the mirror and smiled as he saw himself. Becoming the daughter of Castor Greengrass was not exactly the best thing he ever did in his life. But in doing so, he did exactly what he wanted to do. He had successfully kidnapped Harry Potter. When he had seen Greengrass and the Longbottom boy walking up the path to the Shrieking Shack, as he hid in the forest near them, he had come up with a nice plan.

Oh, he had planned on using any old person to transform into the Polyjuice Potion, but Daphne seemed to work out best, especially since she was the girlfriend of one of Harry's apparent best friends. He wasn't sure if becoming her would work when it came to Harry, but he took the bait easily.

_Boy has quite the saving-people h__ero syndrome. He didn't even try to alert an Auror. Just came right along with me. And Daphne...__ I should not have left her out in the open like that. She was used as bait, but that Longbottom boy must have survived and taken her. Well, no use crying over spilled potion. I got exactly what I wanted.__  
__  
Or rather who I wanted…__  
__  
Now I just need to contact Karkaroff. It is time to get my son back._

* * *

**(Ron – 3:45 PM)****  
****  
**"Which class do you want to study for first?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione made their way onto the seventh floor and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Third years have our exams in alphabetical order," Hermione said, "Each will take an hour, or even longer, since some classes that have written and practical exams. So Harry, Ginny and I have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy first on Monday, then we have Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon, and Astronomy Monday evening. So Care of Magical Creatures first."

"Should be easy," Ron said, "Hagrid's class is the easiest, I must say."

"I agree," Hermione said.

"So... did you have fun today?" Ron asked, "I know all we did was shopping and had lunch."

"I had loads of fun," Hermione said,.

"Right," Ron chortled, "Girls love to shop."

"I meant I had fun with you, Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Well, I – err – I had fun too -"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," McGonagall's voice called out, "Good, I found you."

Ron turned and saw McGonagall headed in their direction.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter is missing."

"Missing?!" Ron asked, as a choked sob came from Hermione's lips.

"Please accompany me to the Headmaster's office," McGonagall said, "Ginny, Neville and Daphne are already on their way there with Professor Lupin. Neville and Daphne were attacked it seems, but were able to get away. We believe Lucius Malfoy attacked them and somehow got Harry out of Diagon Alley, then kidnapped him."

Ron put a comforting shoulder around Hermione, and they followed McGonagall back toward the Grand Staircase.

* * *

**(Ginny – 4:00)**  
**  
**Ginny felt numb. She rubbed her throbbing temple as she looked around Professor Dumbledore's office.

When Ginny, Remus, Neville and Daphne had arrived at the office, a few people were already there, including Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape.

Professors Dumbledore and Remus were currently in Dumbledore's private quarters contacting Sirius and Amelia, and Snape and Madam Pomfrey were tending to Neville and Daphne, who was now conscious and was talking in whispers to Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Ginny wanted to yell at him and demand to know what he was telling them, but she knew it was a bad idea with Snape there.

She had been trying to reassure herself that Harry would be found. She had also been trying her best to contact him through their Bond all the way through the trip in the secret passageway between Honeydukes' cellar and Hogwarts, and up to Professor Dumbledore's office but she hadn't had any luck.

Ginny heard movement coming from the stairs leading out of Dumbledore's office and she immediately stood up as Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall made their way in. Ginny ran over to Ron and hugged him.

"Ginny," Ron said, "What happened? McGonagall told us Harry was -"

"Kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy, yes," Dumbledore said as he walked down the stairs from his private quarters.

Ginny backed away from Ron and saw that Remus, Sirius and Amelia were following Dumbledore into the main part of the office.

Ginny suddenly felt a warming sensation in her mind. She gasped and put her hands to her head. She stumbled, and a chair appeared out of nowhere behind her, and she fell into it.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked out loud, "I feel something!"

"What exactly are you feeling, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked as he set the Pensieve on his desk.

"Warmth," Ginny gasped, "I think – I think he's trying to connect to me."

Could somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Professor Snape asked, in a crisp voice.

"Not now, Severus!" Sirius growled.

"Gentlemen, please, I believe this is our best way to find Harry," Dumbledore said, "Ginny, can you still hear me?"

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Remember our lessons," Dumbledore said, "Focus on your meditation. Find a peaceful place."

Ginny relaxed in her chair as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a calm sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing on the beach in front of the summer-home in La Rochelle. She could hear the waves behind her as they washed up on shore. She tried to walk forward to the summer-home and she found she was able to. She slowly walked up to the door and turned the knob. The door opened and she walked in.

"Harry?" she called out.

She heard a groaning sound coming from the direction of her and Harry's bedroom and hurried toward it. She pushed open the door and rushed into the room. Harry was laying either asleep or unconscious on the bed.

"Harry!" she cried out as she ran over to him. She crawled onto the bed and shook him, trying to wake him.

"Ginny," Harry murmured.

"It's me, Harry," Ginny said, "Wake up, Harry! Tell me where you are!"

"Malfoy," Harry groaned, as his eyes blinked open.

"Malfoy? He did take you?!" Ginny asked, "Where are you? We can find you!"

"I'm at -" Harry murmured and his eyes closed. "I'm at –"

Harry groaned and suddenly his body vanished from Ginny's sight.

"No!" she cried out, "Harry!"

She opened her eyes and found she was back in Dumbledore's office. Amelia and Hermione were kneeling next to her.

"He couldn't tell me!" Ginny groaned, "I tried to ask him where he was. I saw him and he vanished before he could tell me!"

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Amelia asked.

"When we meditate," Ginny said, "We try to share dreams. I found him – only – something was wrong. He was passed out. I tried to wake him and ask him where he was and all he told me was that Malfoy was the one who had attacked him, and then he vanished."

"Something happened on his end," Hermione said, "He woke up or something!"

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"He said Lucius Malfoy is responsible?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "But we knew that already."

"Malfoy," Sirius scowled, "Even the name screams 'bad news!'"

"Actually it translates to 'Bad faith'," Hermione said.

"Bad faith?" Ron whispered, "What?"

"Yeah, it is French," Hermione said.

"I've heard that phrase before," Ron stammered, "But – I thought she was joking!"

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I-I was in – in Professor Trelawney's classroom doing her early exam on Thursday," Ron said, "And – erm – I thought she was putting on a show! She went all rigid and mental. And she started moaning something about Bad Faith."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

"I thought she was joking!" Ron said again, "I thought it was a ruddy show!"

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I do believe you were witnessing a Prophecy."

Several people in the room looked at Dumbledore, but Sirius walked quickly over to Ron.

"Ron, what exactly did she say?" he asked.

"I-I can't remember," Ron said.

"No matter," Dumbledore said, "We will use my Pensieve to view the memory of the event. Mr. Weasley, come over here. Ginny, if I ask you to try to connect with Harry again, can you do it?"

"I-I can try," Ginny said, nodding.

"I have faith in you, Ginny," Dumbledore said, "Right now, I am going to accompany your brother into the Pensieve to see what he witnessed with Professor Trelawney. I believe what your brother has witnessed may be beneficial to finding Harry."

"I will go too," Sirius said, "I want to see this for myself."

Ginny stared at Ron as he walked slowly across the room over to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore went over to a cabinet on the other side of the room and took out the large stone basin, the Pensieve. Ginny inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down as she sank back into the chair and watched Dumbledore bring the Pensieve over to the desk. She then closed her eyes and focused on Harry.

_Harry? Can you hear me? Please, Harry... talk to me. I need you._

* * *

**(Harry – a couple minutes before)**  
**  
**A door slamming and a scream woke Harry from his meditation. He swore and groaned. He had seen Ginny through their shared meditation, but his end was weak – a result of getting Stunned?

He looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy pointing a wand at him. Harry tried to move forward to attack him, but a force sent him slamming back against the wall behind the cot.

"You will not get away with this!" Harry snarled.

"Such a hero you are, Mr. Potter," Lucius said.

"Where's Daphne and Neville?!" Harry growled.

"I have no idea," Lucius said, "Dead for all I know. Or perhaps they're safe."

"You made Daphne attack me, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"You fool," Lucius said, "I was Miss Greengrass. I stunned her, took her hair and transformed into her. Then I went to find you. And you're such a hero, aren't you? Following me without question, without back-up. I do find that admirable. I'm sure Karkaroff will find that admirable as well."

"Karkaroff?" Harry asked.

"Why, yes, didn't I tell you?" Lucius asked. "No? Well, you are going with me to Durmstrang, where you will help me get my son back."

"Draco?" Harry asked, "Draco hates you!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow and laughed. He then backed out of the room and closed the door. As soon as the door shut, the shield around the cot moved back and into the walls.

Harry groaned and laid back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to find Ginny.

_Ginny? Can you hear me? Please... I need you. __  
__  
_Harry waited. Then he felt a very hot sensation wash through his mind.

And he blacked out again._  
__  
_At the same time, hundreds of miles away in Albus Dumbledore's office, as Ron, Professor Dumbledore and Sirius vanished into the Pensieve, Ginny fell off her chair in a dead faint.


	33. The Man In Black

**Chapter 33****  
****The Man In Black****  
**

**Author's Note: This chapter revisits part of the prophecy scene from Chapter 30, and there will be some connections to other previous chapters as well****. Like the previous chapter, most of this chapter is the same as it was last time.**

* * *

**(Sirius)**

****Sirius felt his feet touch down on solid ground and he looked around. He was standing in a room he had not seen before.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked.

"The Divination classroom," Albus said, from beside him.

Ron was standing on Sirius' other side.

"Oh," Sirius said, "I did not take Divination in my time as a student. Muggle Studies was the choice for me because I thought it would tick my mother off the most."

"Shh!" Ron said, "We're getting to the – the prophecy, I suppose it is."

Sirius finally saw that the other form of Ron as well as Professor Trelawney – whom he had met twice he had stayed at the castle for over a month last year – sitting at Trelawney's desk.

_"So," memory-Ron said, "__someone will succeed in Hogsmeade, and that means __bad news for the one who does not succeed, perhaps?"_

_"Oh, that is very good!" Trelawney said, "Well done, my boy. You may have the Sight. I suppose we will see if this is a cup of good news or.. __**BAD FAITH!**__"__  
__  
_Sirius' eyes widened as he heard Professor Trelawney's voice go raspy.

_Memory-Ron raised his eyebrows. "Bad faith? I hope not."__  
__  
_Sirius watched as Trelawney shook in her chair.

"Albus?" Sirius asked, "Is she – is she okay?"

"She is experiencing the beginning of a genuine Prophecy," Dumbledore said.

_"Are you okay, Professor?" Ron asked, "It is rather hot in here."_

Trelawney's eyes rolled back and she started having a violent seizure. And then her voice went loud and harsh.

_**"HE WHO IS IN BAD FAITH WILL SHOW,**__**  
**__**IN TWO HE COMES TO STONE AND SNOW.**__**  
**__**A DEC**__**EPTION OF LAUREL, SIGHT AND SOUND**__**  
**__**BUT HE MUST TAKE THE WOLF-BOY DOWN.**__**  
**__**TRAVEL TO THE LAND OF THE MIDNIGHT SUN.**__**  
**__**IN ORDER TO REUNITE A FATHER AND SON**__**  
**__**MAN IN BLACK MUST REUNITE LOST AND FOUND**__**  
**__**IN ORDER TO BRING THE BAD FAITH DOWN..."**_

Sirius closed his eyes as he tried to remember that in his mind. He opened his eyes again and saw Professor Trelawney's head fall forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise, then stirred and woke up.

_"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the room__, you know... I drifted off for a moment..."_

"She doesn't remember anything?" Sirius asked.

"No... they never do," Albus said, "Thank you, Ron. We can leave now. Raise your wands, please."

Sirius raised his wand and closed his eyes as he felt his feet rise off the floor. When they landed again he opened his eyes, and saw that there was quite a bit of chaos in Dumbledore's office. Ginny was laid out on a stretcher that was floating in mid-air, and Snape, Remus and Madam Pomfrey were around her. Hermione was standing a few feet away, looking quite frantic, and Amelia was trying to comfort her. Across the room, McGonagall was attending to Neville and Daphne, both of whom looked a bit healthier than before.

"What happened?" Ron demanded as he ran across the room to his sister.

"She fainted!" Hermione said, "As soon as you went into the Pensieve, she collapsed and fainted."

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is asleep as far as I can tell," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I assumed as much," Dumbledore said, "This happened last time Ginny and Harry's Bond needed healing. It seems we are witnessing the same effects."

"Bond?" Snape asked, "What do you mean by that? Why am I the only one in here - besides, perhaps Daphne - who does not know what is going on?"

"It will all be explained later, Severus," Albus said, "We have far more concerning matters at hand. I assume we just have to wait for Ginny to awaken. Poppy, Minerva, could you please take Neville, Daphne and Ginny to the Hospital Wing? Severus, could you make sure the students are back in their common rooms? Ask Filius and Pomona to help you. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I ask you to stay behind for a few moments so you can understand what is going on, then you can be with your friends."

Snape walked out of the office, as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall followed them with Neville, Daphne and the unconscious Ginny.

"Albus, I need parchment, quill and ink," Sirius said, "I need to decipher that Prophecy."

"Do you remember it all?" Albus asked, as he waved his wand and the required items appeared on the desk.

"I have what is called a focused-eidetic memory," Sirius said, "if I focus on key things when they happen I can remember it."

He walked over to the desk and began writing out the prophecy in double spaced lines. When he was finished, he recited it to everyone who was there.

"A prophecy in iambic pentameter?" Remus asked.

"They are rare," Albus said, "Usually they are made to foresee several parts of a specific event."

"He of bad faith is Lucius Malfoy," Sirius said, as he looked at the parchment, "Thank you for that, Hermione."

He cast a brief look at Hermione and she smiled lightly.

"In two he comes to stone and snow," Sirius said.

"Hogsmeade," Ron said, "I only know that because Hermione – she said the cobblestone was slippery because of the stone."

"Cobblestone streets covered in snow," Amelia said, "That makes sense."

"In two," Albus said, "In two days... two days from when this prophecy was made is today."

"Ron!" Hermione said, glaring at her friend, "You should have told someone about this prophecy!"

"I thought it was a joke!" Ron said, "I thought she was doing a show. I never seen any prophecies before, Hermione!"

"Understandable, Mr. Weasley," Albus said, "You have made no mistake. It is helping us now. Continue, Sirius."

Hermione's glare still didn't leave her face and Ron looked down at the floor, a frown crossing his lips.

"A deception of laurel, sight and sound," Sirius said.

"Laurel," Hermione said, her glare changing into a look of excitement as she looked back at Sirius, "Like... laurel tree? A nymph named Daphne was turned into a laurel tree in Greek mythology."

"So... laurel points to Daphne," Remus said.

Hermione nodded.

"A Deception of Sight and Sound," Sirius said, "Polyjuice Potion?"

"Let me take a guess at this one," Remus said, "Malfoy must have had a potion ready and used her hair to turn into Daphne and – deception – Harry fell for his lure and, as Daphne, he led Harry out of the village."

"Daphne was with Neville all day," Hermione said, "Malfoy must have seen them and attacked Daphne and Neville, but Neville escaped."

"That would point to the next part of the Prophecy," Sirius said, "Wolf-boy. Remember when Neville saw his Animagus animal, Remus? On Harry's twelfth birthday?"

"He said it was a wolf," Remus said.

"He must take the wolf-boy down," Sirius said, "The deception did not work because Malfoy didn't kill or kidnap Neville. Neville was able to rescue Daphne, so neither of them were kidnapped. Let's see... travel to the land of the midnight sun in order to reunite a father and son."

"Land of the midnight sun?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Know this one too, Hermione?"

"That is Norway's nickname!" Hermione said, "Because the days are so long! There is sunlight in Norway even at midnight!"

"Norway is where Durmstrang Institute is," Albus said, "Reunite Father and Son, you said?"

"Yes," Sirius said, "in order to reunite father and son."

"Malfoy wants to take his son from Durmstrang," Amelia said, "But what does that have to do with Harry?"

Sirius shrugged and looked down at the last two lines.

"Man in black must reunite lost and found in order to bring the bad faith down," Sirius said, "Last line foretells Malfoy's defeat. Well that is good news. Man in black..."

"You?" Remus asked, "Maybe Black refers to your last name."

"Then you are supposed to reunite... something?" Hermione asked.

"Lost and found," Sirius said. "Harry and Ginny. We don't know where Harry is... so he is lost. And Ginny..."

"She seemed rather lost too," Ron said, nodding, "She's lost without Harry."

"If you have to reunite Harry and Ginny in order to defeat Malfoy," Remus said, "Then you have to find Harry to find Malfoy."

"If the prophecy is correct," Sirius said, "He's going to Norway – to Durmstrang – to get back his son."

"Sirius, we've been trying to get into Norway for a year now," Amelia said.

"It seems you need Ginny's help to get there," Albus said.

"My sister is unconscious, Professor!" Ron said, "How is she supposed to help?"

"I do believe at this very moment she and Harry are in the process of getting their gifts back," Albus said, "When she wakes up, I have a feeling we will know exactly where Harry is. She will lead us to Lucius Malfoy, and as the prophecy said, we can take him down."

"Only the Man in Black can take him down," Remus said, "That is Sirius."

"Then we must wait until Ginny wakes up," Sirius said, "Amelia – could you authorize a Portkey without knowing where it will go? There is a chance we'll be going to Durmstrang, but it may be another location."

"I will go set that up now," Amelia said, "I knew it was a good idea running for Minister."

"I'm going to remain here for now," Sirius said, "Apparently I am needed when Ginny wakes up."

Amelia nodded and gave a loving smile to Sirius before she headed back in the direction of Albus' private quarters,

"Yes, but when will Ginny wake up?" Ron asked.

"It could be minutes or hours, Mr. Weasley," Albus said, "We do not know. For now, I ask that we all prepare for this and pray that nothing will happen to Harry before we can find him. Remus, I trust you want to go find Professor Tonks. Since Minerva is needed with her injured students, I ask that you fill in the Gryffindors as to what has happened today."

"Of course, Albus," Remus said, then bowed his head slightly and headed out of the office.

"Albus, you are not thinking what I think you are thinking," Sirius said, "You're going to tell Snape about Harry and Ginny's Bond, aren't you?"

"I suspect he has his own suspicions about Harry and Ginny," Albus said, "It is better if he knows what is going on, instead of making his own assumptions."

"I do not trust him with this information," Sirius said.

"I will make sure he understands the seriousness of the effects of someone finding out about Harry and Ginny's secret," Albus said.

"He better understand it," Sirius said, "If he crosses any line – _any line – _he will be arrested. Endangering students will break his probation."

"I will make sure he understands that," Albus said, "Would you please escort Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing? I do not know when Ginny will awaken... but I'm sure you two want to be there, yes?"

"Yeah," Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"Let's go then," Sirius said.

Sirius bowed slightly to Albus, and Albus returned it. Sirius then led Ron and Hermione out of the office and they headed in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"Ron, I still can't believe you didn't tell anyone about the prophecy," Hermione said.

"I didn't know it was a prophecy!" Ron said.

"What about earlier today, huh?" Hermione asked, "At lunch! Harry was talking about prophecies! You didn't think about bringing this up? None of this would have happened if we knew about this prophecy!"

"We do not know that, Hermione," Sirius said, "Ron is not to blame here. I, too, would have thought what Professor Trelawney was doing was a joke if I knew nothing about prophecies.

"You didn't see her, Hermione." Ron said, "She was completely fine after the Prophecy. Talking about my exam again! What would you have thought? Which reminds me... I thought you said Divination was rubbish!"

"Well, obviously Prophecies are real, Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah... they're real," Sirius said, with a sigh. "This is not the first prophecy that had something to do with Harry."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He hasn't told you about that then?" Sirius said, "Maybe he doesn't know about then. I shouldn't have said anything. Harry will tell you if he knows."

"If he is even alive," Hermione said.

"He's alive," Sirius said, "He's alive because Ginny is alive."

"Why does that matter?" Ron asked.

"They didn't tell you that part of their Bond?" Sirius asked. "In order for Harry and Ginny to die, both of them have to die at the exact same time."

Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at Sirius and Hermione's eyes watered as she stared forward.

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"Makes sense," Ron said, "They own half of their soul, and of their mate's soul, yeah? I mean, you can't live without your soul. So if one died, the other would have only half their soul. Wouldn't that... mess you up?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"And anyway," Ron said, "Harry and Ginny aren't the type of pair to do something without each other. So why would they die separately?"

"I don't even want to talk about them dying at all!" Hermione growled.

"Er... sorry," Ron said, "Me either. Ginny is just asleep, right, Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Same thing happened when she and Harry were split up because of Dobby, remember?"

"Right on the train before the start of our second year!" Ron said.

"Only this time, they don't need to be close to each other," Sirius said, "I hope."

Ron groaned. "And to think... a couple hours ago, I was only worried more about my end-of-term exams!"

* * *

**(Harry)**

When Harry opened his eyes, he was standing in the familiar orchard of trees near the Burrow. While he had many dreams of this place, only one came back to him, and it wasn't even his.

He wondered if he was once again sharing Ginny's nightmare of the Burrow on fire. But as he sniffed the air, he couldn't smell anything that resembled smoke.

"Ginny!" He called out.

He remained still for a moment as he listened for any response to his call. But none came.

Then he realized something he hadn't picked out before. The trees were colored with orange, red and brown leaves. Autumn colors. His nightmare had taken place in a summer time scenario, and if it was mimicking present day, there would likely not be any leaves on the trees, and there may have even been snow on the ground. The way the sky looked through the trees, it seemed to be like it was nearly evening though again, Harry didn't think this mimicked the real world either.

He heard birds chirping and calling each other. A woodpecker was pecking on a nearby tree. And then he heard another noise that was definitely not animal or nature-made. It was coming in the direction of where he knew the Burrow was. He walked forward and soon he was standing on the edge of the orchard, near his and Ginny's spot.

And what he saw he did not believe. But it also made him smile.

* * *

**(Ginny)**

Ginny opened her eyes and frowned as she looked around. She couldn't believe she was back here again! It was the same location of the same nightmare she had been having over and over. She was standing on the long gravel road, surrounded by tall trees, that stretched between Ottery St. Catchpole to the Burrow. She knew where she was going, but she didn't know if she wanted to really go there.

She knew it would just be the same scene all over again... Fiendfyre ripping through the Burrow, her family screaming and then Pansy Parkinson walking up behind her and taunting her then throwing a Killing Curse at her.

However... as she looked around, she noticed something was very different. It did not look like summer weather, but autumn. The trees were autumnal colors, and the time of day was getting close to dusk.

She decided to take a chance and instead of walking up the road she made her way through the forest in the direction of the orchard on the edge of the Weasley family plot. As she walked, she listened for familiar noises: fire crackling, people – her family – screaming. But she didn't hear any of that. She heard noises of what sounded like... music? She then tried to run and found she could. She ran forward through the trees to the edge of the orchard and her eyes widened at the sight.

A few yards away was a large open-curtained marquee. Dozens and dozens of people were under the marquee, dancing to music, clapping in rhythm, laughing and cheering. And in the center of the crowd...

… was her and Harry. Their older selves. From the outfits, it was obvious what this was. The reception to her and Harry's Halloween wedding . She grinned and was about to walk forward when she heard a voice.

"You were absolutely beautiful that evening," said the voice, and Ginny turned and saw Harry, his thirteen year old self, sitting at the trunk of their tree at the edge of the orchard, "Not that you haven't always been beautiful, you were just shockingly beautiful that evening."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Ginny asked, as she looked back at the reception where the older Harry twirled her older self around and many wedding guests cheered and clapped.

"Depends," Harry said, though his eyes were still on the celebrations, "Do you mean since you arrived or –? I've been here for about... ten minutes? Maybe? Time seems so weird right now."

"I feel that too," Ginny said, "Dunno how long I've been here."

"Come sit with me," Harry said.

He spread out his legs and patted the ground in front of him. Ginny smiled and walked over to him and sat down, then laid back against his chest. Ginny looked down at the celebrations. She saw herself lay her head on Harry's shoulder and others began dancing as well: Ron and Hermione joined the floor, as did Neville and Hannah, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, and her parents.

"I think I was supposed to be looking for you, you know," Ginny said, "But... I can't remember why."

"I have that feeling too," Harry said, "Strange, huh? But this is one of my favorite moments in my life, and I'm happy to revisit it with you."

"Me too," Ginny said, "You were quite handsome yourself, you know. Your grey and black robes. I had to stop myself from walking away from my father when I started off down the aisle, which was probably a good thing. You looked so appetizing. Almost kissed you as soon as I took your hands under the arch as well."

"I think I one-upped you," Harry said, "If it was my way, we wouldn't have been a part of that reception. I would have taken you up to your bedroom right after we said 'I do'."

Ginny laughed.

"Think if we stay here long enough," Harry said, "we might be able to catch ourselves going up to your room."

Ginny snickered. "You want to watch us –?"

"It might be odd," Harry conceded, "But it was a wonderful night."

"It was," Ginny said, nodding.

Ginny rubbed her forehead as she felt a slight ache and a thought came to her head.

"Do you feel like we're – I dunno – forgetting something important?" she asked, "Like we're supposed to be doing something?"

"Watching our wedding reception is fine with me," Harry said, "I mean – I know what you mean, but – I feel at peace here. If I remember having to do something else, it might not make me feel peaceful anymore."

"I do feel quite calm," Ginny said, smiling, "Very peaceful."

"That's not always a good thing, you know," a voice said near them.

Ginny turned and saw a man sitting there. At second glance, he appeared to be Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I'm not really Sirius," the man said, "I just chose to look like somebody you both trust so you wouldn't choose to harm me or run away. I'm perfectly harmless, trust me."

"Okay, say we do trust you," Ginny said, "I think we should start off with you telling us what your name is."

"I have many names," the man said, "Some you probably couldn't pronounce in your dizziest daydreams. Very recently I've come across a name I like. They called me 'The Man In Black'. You could call me that. Or – how about 'Black' for short?"

"Black?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Black said, "Ironic, I know – given who I look like right now – but there you have it. I like the color Black, don't you? Your hair-color, for example." He turned to look at the reception. "One of the colors on your wedding robes. However, I don't know why people wear black to their weddings. I rather think it is bad luck. So much stock is put into the bad luck of seeing your fiancee before the wedding, but really... wearing the color – it is Death's favorite color, you know."

"Death?" Ginny said, "Is that who you are?"

"No," Black chuckled, "Definitely not. Ugh, are you kidding me? The bloke has a very bad fashion style! And that scythe of his." Black shuddered. "Very uncivilized. And the way he treats people..."

"You sound like you know him personally," Harry said.

"Doesn't everyone know Death personally at one point or another in their lives?" Black said, "Or – maybe 'lives' is a bad way of putting it. Of course there are those lucky few who meet Death and live to tell the tale about it. Death isn't very happy about those times. Those rascals the Peverell brothers are just three of them. You two – you might be two of them as well."

"Us?" Ginny asked.

Black shrugged. "I said 'might'. Totally different than if I said 'you are two of them'."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I thought I might go to your wedding reception and dance with somebody," Black said.

"How?" Harry asked, "I mean they're part of a -"

Harry paused and Black raised his eyebrows.

"Part of what?" he asked.

"This is a dream?" Harry asked.

"Well if it wasn't, it would be weird for you two to watch your older selves at your wedding reception!" Black said, with a laugh.

"So this is my dream?" Harry asked.

"Can't be," Ginny said, "I feel like I'm dreaming too."

"Why can't it be both of yours?" Black asked.

"What?" Ginny asked, "You mean like we're -"

Suddenly everything seemed to click in her mind again and she suddenly realized what exactly she was doing here. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Harry and he blinked and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry!" she cried out, as she turned her whole body and hugged him, "Is it really you?"

"It is me, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny chuckled in relief and leaned into him and kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss, but one of passion, of desire and need. One she hoped she could feel even when she woke up from this dream. She felt Harry's hands clutch her face as he returned the kiss and deepened it. She pushed her tongue through his lips and brushed his tongue with hers. She sniffled and backed away, then hugged him again.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry," she said, feeling tears down her cheeks, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"We're not really seeing each other though," Harry said.

"Are we?" Ginny asked, backing away and turning Black.

"That is for you to decide," Black said, then stood up, "Well, my job is done."

"Job?" Harry asked.

"You two were losing yourselves in this dream of yours," Black said, "Watching your wedding reception and losing yourself to your inner peace. You were forgetting why you were supposed to be having this dream. Do you remember now?"

Ginny nodded and looked at Harry. "I needed to find you."

"I needed for you to find me," Harry said.

"My job is done then," Black said, "I'm going to go dance."

"Wait!" Ginny said, "Will we ever see you again?"

Black grinned. "Sure. Maybe not in this appearance. But I think you'll see me once or twice more."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Oh, come now, Harry!" Black said, "That would be giving things away! I've already given you some gifts!"

"Gifts?" Ginny echoed.

"You found each other, didn't you?" Black asked, "Oh, fine -"

He snapped his fingers and Ginny suddenly felt warmth in her mind. She could feel Harry's presence in her mind again.

_Harry? __  
__  
__Ginny? I he__ar you! Does this mean –__  
__  
_Harry looked up at Black. "Are our Bond-gifts back?"

Black smiled. "Seems like it, huh?"

Black bowed slightly then walked across the yard toward the grinned and turned to Harry and kissed him again. He returned the kiss and she backed up.

"Harry, where are you?" she asked, "Outside of this dream, where are you?"

"Malfoy Manor," Harry said, "The cellar. I tried to tell you that at the beach-house dream."

"And I misinterpreted it for just Malfoy," Ginny groaned, "Damn it. Harry, what is Malfoy planning on doing? Why did he kidnap you?"

"He wants to trade me for Draco," Harry said, "He said he was going to take me to Durmstrang tomorrow... could be as early as tomorrow morning, maybe."

"But I can save you now!" Ginny said, "I can teleport to you!"

"Malfoy will figure out something, Ginny!" Harry said, "If you teleport to me, he'll -"

"I don't care!" Ginny cried, "I want you back in my arms. This isn't enough. Is it enough for you?"

"Never – no of course isn't it," Harry said.

"Then we'll figure out something!" Ginny said, "But I will come and save you."

"We need to wake up then," Harry said.

Ginny nodded. "But first... just something for you to remember me by. I'll give you the real thing soon."

She closed her eyes and leaned toward him and kissed him again. Again, it was a passionate deep kiss...

… and when she opened her eyes she was laying in a hospital bed, curtains surrounding her bed. She gasped and sat up, then pulled back the curtains. It was still light out. How long had she been asleep? Not very long it seemed. They had time still!

"Ginny?" a voice said.

Ginny turned and saw Sirius walking across the room to her.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're awake!" he said, "Finally!"

"Sirius, I know where Harry is!" Ginny said, "He's at Malfoy Manor! We have to hurry! Malfoy, he's going to take Harry to Durmstrang tomorrow."

Sirius frowned. "Ginny, what day do you think it is?"

"Saturday, of course," Ginny said, then frowned, "What day is it?"

"Sunday morning," Sirius said, "Nearly eight-o-clock. You've been asleep for eighteen hours."

"But... no!" Ginny said, "Then I have to hurry! I have to try to teleport to Harry."

"No, Ginny," Sirius said, "We know where they're going. We have to go to Durmstrang!"

"No!" Ginny said.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the warmth in her mind.

_Harry?! Harry! Are you__ awake?__  
__  
__Yeah, Ginny... I can hear you. __  
__  
__Can you teleport to me?__  
__  
__Er... maybe. I don't have my wand though... I mean, I don't need it, but it is my wand!__  
__  
__We'll worry about that later, just teleport.__  
__  
__Okay... wait... __no! Damn it.__  
__  
__What?__  
__  
__Malfoy's here. I'm sorry... I can't let him know about our Bond. If I teleport, he'll know something's up. We're going to Durmstrang, Ginny. Remember?__  
__  
_Ginny felt the warmth leave her mind.

"Harry... Harry!" Ginny said, then growled, "Damn him!"

"Couldn't reach him?" Sirius asked.

"I talked to him," Ginny said, "He just wouldn't teleport to me because Malfoy would know something was going on."

"He's going to Durmstrang still, yes?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Well, good," Sirius said, "I have a touch-and-go Portkey ready to go where ever I want, whenever I want."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Get dressed, Ginny," Sirius said, "We're going to the Land of the Midnight Sun."


	34. Durmstrang

**Chapter 34****  
****Durmstrang **

**Author's Note: This chapter begins a couple minutes before the previous chapter ended. ****Like the previous couple of chapters, most of this chapter is the same as it was before.**

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

**(Harry)**

****Harry blinked his eyes open, and looked around. His vision was blurry, so he felt around for his glasses and found them on the ground near the cot. He took another look around. He expected it to be dark inside the cellar – he figured he had slept long enough for it to be the evening hours of Saturday now – but it was brighter. He looked around for a light source but couldn't find any.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead then realized what had happened. Whoever the Man in Black was had given him and Ginny their Bond-gifts back! He could feel her in the backs of his mind. He closed his eyes ready to call out her name when –

_Harry?! Harry! Are you awake?_

Harry smiled. _Yeah, Ginny... I can hear you._

_Can you teleport to me?__  
__  
__Er... maybe. He frowned as he looked at himself. I don't have my wa__nd though... I mean, I don't need it, but it is my wand!__  
__  
__We'll worry about that later, just teleport.__  
_  
Harry sighed. _Okay... wait..._

He closed his eyes, ready to teleport, when he heard a sound coming from above him. Footsteps. Malfoy was heading in his direction.

_No! Damn it.__  
__  
__What?_

He closed his eyes for a split-second and made his decision. He couldn't teleport right now. It would risk the discovery of his and Ginny's Bond.

_Malfoy's here. I'm sorry... I can't let him know about our Bond. If I teleport, he'll know something's up. We're going to Durmstrang, Ginny. Remember? I'll see yo__u there! I love you!_

Before Ginny could respond, he cut her off until he could only feel her in the back of his mind. He sat up and looked at the door of the cellar, as it opened and Lucius walked in.

"Good, you're awake," Lucius said, "You are a very good prisoner, I will say that for you. You slept all night long."

"All right?" Harry asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight-o-clock in the morning," Lucius said, "We're going to be living very, very soon. So... get dressed!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. Morning? He had slept all night?

Lucius revealed a set of clothes in his hand and threw them across the room onto Harry's bed.

"I modified their size," Lucius said, "They should fit you. Do not do anything funny. I will be waiting outside the door."

He left the cellar, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts. As Harry dressed, he could feel Ginny in the back of his mind, but he didn't want to contact her. She would only want to teleport to him, or him to her, and if he listened to anymore of her pleading, he wasn't sure he would be able to deny her.

"Are you finished?" Lucius asked as he opened the door and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, putting on his shoes.

"Good!" Lucius said, "Now, I have the Portkey waiting here. Touch-and-go. Don't do anything foolish or I will kill you."

"Kill me and you can't get your son back that way," Harry said.

"I have other ways," Lucius said, "This is the simplest of my plans."

He took out a small diary-like book from his pocket and tapped it once with his wand.

"Come, Mr. Potter," Lucius said.

Harry walked slowly over to Lucius.

"Touch it with one finger," he said, offering the diary, "Remember -"

"Nothing foolish," Harry said.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Lucius said, "We might just get through this day with no violence."

"We might," Harry said.

He touched the diary with one finger, and Lucius muttered something under his breath. Then Harry felt a tug behind his navel and soon he was spinning wildly into the air. He was surprised he didn't hit the ceiling of the cellar, but kept on spinning.

Over a minute later, he landed with a hard thud on frozen snow-covered ground. Everything seemed so bright and he wondered if it was the after-effects of traveling by Portkey. He stood and then realized it was so bright because of the daylight. It was indeed morning. He looked around and saw Malfoy standing their, yet again pointing the wand at him.

"Welcome to Durmstrang Institute, Mr. Potter," Lucius said.

Harry turned and, in the distance, saw the large castle in front of him. It wasn't as large or as grand as Hogwarts, and actually it was quite eerie-looking. It was only about four-stories high, and every rooftop was covered in snow. They were standing on the wide grounds around the castle, and to the right, Harry could see a large lake that emptied into a river that went through the mountains toward the ocean. Harry could see the large ship sitting there, familiar from when he had seen it during his fourth year in the previous timeline.

"Enough sight-seeing!" Lucius said, waving the wand at him, "I expect you'll be seeing more of it, depending on when Karkaroff takes you to find the Dark Lord. Move toward the castle. Go."

As he turned, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his own wand in the pocket of Malfoy's robes.

"Don't even think about it," Lucius hissed, as his eyes went down to Harry's wand, then back to Harry, "You'll be reunited with your wand soon. It is also going to Karkaroff. He has demanded that I bring your wand with us. He thinks it would be a lovely prize for the Dark Lord."

"Why don't you want to take me to Voldemort?" Harry asked, as he started walking toward the building.

"You can say his name then?" Lucius replied.

"Yeah, I can," Harry said, "Why? Are you so cowardice, you can't say it."

"The name 'The Dark Lord' dignifies the respect of his title, Potter," Lucius said, "Perhaps you should learn that respect by the time you meet him again. You might live longer."

"Maybe a minute longer," Harry scoffed.

"Well, something we do agree on," Lucius said, "How quaint. Move!"

Harry focused on walking forward through the snowy grounds toward the castle. As he did, he tried to concentrate on Ginny in his mind. He needed to find out what was going on.

* * *

**(Ginny)**

Meanwhile, Ginny and Sirius were still in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Ginny was fully dressed in warm weather, ready for the Norwegian winter settings. Sirius was in Madam Pomfrey's office, using the Floo Network to contact Amelia. Ginny was pacing back and forth. Harry hadn't contacted her in minutes, and she needed to hear his voice again.

_Ginny?__  
__  
_Ginny gasped. _Harry! What is go__ing on?!__  
__  
__Malfoy and I are at Durmstrang. We're heading up to the castle now. __  
__  
__Damn it! __  
__  
__Who is com__ing with you? Not you alone, right?!__  
__  
__Just Sirius, is all I know. __  
__  
__Only Sirius? We're up against two Dark wizards, Malfoy and Karkaroff, here!__  
__  
__Three against two, Harry. Besides, Karkaroff and Malfoy might not get along.__  
__  
__But both hate Sirius! He wants to__ capture both!__  
__  
__I don't know what is going on, Harry. It is taking everything I have not to teleport right there with you!__  
__  
__No! If you teleport and can't take down Lucius, he could kill you or get away. He has his wand, and my wand. Apparently he is going __to give my wand to Karkaroff.__  
__  
__We'll get it back. __  
__  
_Ginny saw Sirius walk out of the office.

_Sirius is back. We're coming, Harry! Hold on! We're taking a Portkey!__  
__  
__'Kay. __  
__  
__"_Harry and Malfoy are at Durmstrang!" Ginny said, as she ran over to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "Okay, Dumbledore and Amelia have given us permission to use this Portkey while in the castle."

He revealed a book in his hand.

"One finger is all you need to touch it," he said.

"Why isn't anyone else going with us?" Ginny asked, "Back-up? This is Karkaroff and Malfoy!"

"I can take them, Ginny," Sirius said, "Let's go get my godson back."

Sirius held out the book and Ginny touched a finger to it. Sirius tapped his wand on the book and Ginny felt a tug in her navel. Her feet lifted off the ground and she started spinning around uncontrollably. Half-a-minute later, she touched down, slamming down onto a wooden surface. She stood up and looked around. She and Sirius were standing on a large dock at the edge of a lake. She turned and saw the large castle she assumed was Durmstrang in the distance.

"You could only get us this close?" Ginny asked as she and Sirius hurried off toward the castle, "Harry and Malfoy could already be there!"

"We'll get there in time," Sirius said. " Tell Harry we're here. We'll be there very shortly. What do you feel about riding on top of a dog?"

"What?" Ginny asked, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, yes, I am!" Sirius laughed.

He grinned and soon Padfoot was standing in front of Ginny. Ginny swallowed and straddled a leg over the dog. She gripped her legs around him and held on tightly, as Padfoot started off across the grounds.

_Harry? We're here! __We're heading for the castle.__  
__  
__We're just going inside now. Hurry!__  
__  
__Oh, I am hurrying. I'm... er... well... nevermind, we're hurrying. I'm going to use sight-share so I know where Sirius and I need to go to find you once we get inside. __  
__  
__Are you sure? Can __you do that and walk?__  
__  
_Ginny rolled her eyes. She didn't exactly want to tell him she wasn't walking. _Not a problem, Harry.__  
__  
__'Kay. __  
__  
__If there is anything you can't handle, teleport to me!__  
__  
__Hopefully it doesn't come to that, but okay.__  
__  
__I mean it... or I WIL__L teleport you!__  
__  
__Okay! If you and Sirius hurry, we won't have to worry about that.__  
__  
We're coming, don't worry. __Harry__? I love you. __  
__  
__I love you too, Ginny. See you soon.__  
__  
_Ginny felt the link between her and Harry partially close, and she blinked her eyes and opened them again. Soon she was looking through Harry's eyes, inside of Durmstrang Institute._  
__  
_

* * *

**(Harry)**_  
__  
_The entrance hall of Durmstrang Institute reminded Harry partially of Hogwarts. Doors led off on the left and right side to other rooms. At the other end of the hall, was a long, wide staircase that led up apparently to all four levels of the castle.

A door on the right side opened, and a diminutive man dressed in a furry cap and blood-red robes, a long beard protruding from his chin appeared there. Chatter could be heard through the door, before the man closed it.

"Hello, you must be Lucius Malfoy," the man said, "and who is this –?"

"His name is no importance of yours," Lucius said, "I am looking for Igor Karkaroff and Draco Malfoy."

"I do not know a Draco Malfoy," the man said.

"Draco Black," Lucius hissed, as if the name was painful to him.

"Oh, that boy," the man said, "I am sure he is in his dorm room right now. Many students tend to sleep in on weekends. The Headmaster is currently in his office. He is expecting you. I will lead you to his office and then send Mr. Black to the office as well. I am Bert Smirkenoff, the caretaker of this school. A pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure it will be if you can lead us to your Headmaster now," Lucius said.

Smirkenoff bowed slightly and led Harry and Lucius up toward the long stairwell. They stopped at the second level of stairs, and the caretaker led them through a door to the right. They entered a long corridor where black and red tapestries lined the walls and a long black roll of carpet stretched down across the corridor. Soon they were at the other end of the corridor, in front of two large black-and-gold doors. Smirkenoff tapped a fist on the door and it resonated throughout the hall.

_Ginny? I think this is where we're going.__  
__  
__Simple enough journey. Good. We'll see __you soon, Harry. __  
__  
__I'll be waiting. __  
__  
__Remember... teleport if it gets ugly. Or I will. We can still take down Malfoy, before he can get out of here.__  
__  
__Got it. __  
__  
_The doors opened, and Smirkenoff led Harry and Lucius through the doors. Karkaroff's office was a lot different than Dumbledore's. The walls, ceiling and floor were all stone. A fire roared in the fireplace to the right of the room. Harry remembered how Viktor Krum said the fires were only lit in the winter.

"Headmaster, your guests have arrived," Smirkenoff said.

The chair behind a large black wooden desk turned and Harry saw Igor Karkaroff sitting there, in the same long, sweeping, red-black robes he had seen when Karkaroff was at Hogwarts. He smiled and twirled his long goatee, as he looked from Lucius to Harry.

"Welcome, my old friend!" he said in a thick accent, "Durmstrang welcomes the both of you. Smirkenoff! Go bring Draco Black up here please. Do not let him know why yet."

"Of course, Headmaster," Smirkenoff said.

The small man bowed and exited the room. Karkaroff walked around his desk and over to Harry and Lucius.

"You brought one of my demands," he said, as he looked at Harry, "Did you bring the other?"

Harry watched as his own wand went to Lucius' hand from the pocket of his robes. His eyes never left it as it went from Lucius' hand to Karkaroff's.

"An Ollivander model, I do believe?" Karkaroff asked as he looked from Lucius to Harry, "Yes, I see. Gregorovitch uses molds his wands differently, but this is a very nice creation. Come, Mr. Potter. Sit down at my desk. You are a guest of mine. You are in no danger from me. I ask that you enjoy Durmstrang Institute while you are here. How do you like your tea?"

"Sugar and lemon," Harry said, though he had no wish of drinking anything Karkaroff gave him.

"Milk and sugar for you, Lucius?" Karkaroff asked.

"I see you remember," Lucius said.

"I never forget these things, especially not of old friends," Karkaroff said.

Harry slowly walked across the room as Karkaroff led him and Lucius. Karkaroff set Harry's wand on the other side of his desk, far away from Harry. Harry sat down as he tried to think of ways to take it back. He could indeed summon it using wandless magic, but he did not want to give away that trick of his yet, especially with two dark wizards there in his presence.

"Do you know where our Dark Lord is, Igor?" Lucius asked.

"Rumors, Lucius, I've heard rumors," Karkaroff said, as he prepared three cups of tea, "But I will find him."

"I only wondered because Peter Pettigrew is also looking for him," Lucius said. "I would like to get my hands on that little rat for deserting me, and it would be most opportune if I knew where to look."

"Pettigrew?" Karkaroff cackled, "Do you honestly believe that man can find the Dark Lord?"

"He has his ways," Lucius said, "He's been surprising me ever since the day he transformed into his rat Animagus and escaped his cell in Azkaban."

"Animagus?" Karkaroff said, looking impressed, "That does surprise me. A rat is perfect for him, I will say." He looked at Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, what do you know about Peter Pettigrew?"

"He betrayed my parents, and his friends," Harry said.

Karkaroff smiled. "So... you would say you want your... revenge on him for that?"

"Perhaps," Harry conceded.

"I do not want to harm you, Mr. Potter," Karkaroff said, "I think we could be very good friends. If you do what I say in the near future, then when we meet up with Pettigrew, I will give you to him to do exactly what you want with him."

"Potter kill Pettigrew?" Lucius scoffed.

"Oh, I sense a lot of promise in this boy, Lucius," Karkaroff said, "Why else would the Dark Lord want him dead? Perhaps if we can turn Mr. Potter, lead him in the ways of Dark Arts -"

"Our Lord wants him dead because he fears he could be the next Dark Lord!" Lucius hissed.

"Exactly!" Karkaroff said, with a dark laugh, "What power the boy must have then! Or what he could have? Yes, stick with me, boy, and you will get your revenge on the man who betrayed your parents to their death."

Harry stared at Karkaroff. His talk of the power Harry had... did Karkaroff know anything about his Bond? Or did he just think Harry could have promise with power?

"You are taking him to the Dark Lord, aren't you?" Lucius asked.

"Of course!" Karkaroff said, "If he wants him dead, so be it. But if I could convince him otherwise, well... this boy would be a wonderful addition to the ranks of the Death Eaters. Proper training, of course. But that is what Durmstrang is for. None of Albus Dumbledore's Defense training, mind you, Mr. Potter. Real magic... magical you can feel through your fingers. Through this wand..."

He picked up Harry's wand. Harry's eyes went to it again.

"Imagine what power you could have, boy," Karkaroff continued, "Have you ever not desired the power of a nice spell since you discovered you were a wizard? Tell me... has Albus ever asked you to calm down your magic?"

"Perhaps," Harry admitted.

"You see!" Karkaroff cackled, "The man is afraid of you. He is powerful in his own right, but he does not use it. Tell me... do you know about his great duel against the wizard Gellert Grindelwald, a proud former student of Durmstrang?"

"Sure," Harry said, "Everyone has."

"One of the greatest duels ever, I heard," Karkaroff said. "Durmstrang trains the best, and Dumbledore defeated him. Dumbledore knows power, Mr. Potter, he just does not use it! We have to use it or what kind of wizard are we?"

"I've had enough of this, Igor," Lucius said, "I want to know what my son has done while he was here. Has he ever told you why he changed his name."

"He has," Karkaroff said, as he twirled his goatee between his fingers and smiled.

"Well?" Lucius asked, "Tell me. Did his mother force him or -?"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry turned and Lucius stood up.

_Ginny? Are you here?__  
__  
__Almost at the castle, Harry! I see the doors.__  
__  
__Then this must be Draco. Hurry, Ginny, Lucius could be leaving any time now.__  
__  
__We're on our way! No one has spotted us yet. Warn me if Karkaroff or Lucius suspects an__ything.__  
__  
__'Kay.__  
__  
_"Come on," Igor boomed.

The door opened and the caretaker walked in with Draco. Draco was wearing a fur-cap and blood-red robes of the Durmstrang student outfit.

"Father?" Draco asked, his eyes wide as he saw Lucius, "What are you doing here?"

Draco's eyes then went to Harry and his jaw dropped.

"Your mother had no right bringing you here, Draco," Lucius said, "You are coming with me."

"I was the one who chose to come here!" Draco said, "Not her!"

"Silence!" Lucius growled, "We will discuss this later!"

"Leave us, Smirkenoff," Igor said.

The small caretaker nodded and bowed.

"I am not coming with you!" Draco growled, "I hate you. If you hadn't been arrested, I wouldn't have been mistreated at Hogwarts! Astoria would not hate me anymore if it wasn't for you!"

"What if I tell you you can be close to Astoria again, Draco?" Lucius asked.

Draco frowned and looked at the floor. Harry could almost see the cogs working in his head. It seemed as if Draco had feelings for Astoria.

"Come home with me, Draco," Lucius said, "And you can see your friend again."

"You're lying," Draco said.

"I promise you, Draco," Lucius said, "You could see her for Christmas."

A small smile crossed Draco's lips. Then he narrowed his eyebrows.

"What about Mother?" he asked, "She hates you. She – she took everything."

"She is no importance to me anymore," Lucius said.

"You want to kill her, don't you?!" Draco asked, "No! I won't let you!"

Harry heard Lucius growl under his breath.

"Come with me and do as I say, and your mother will never be harmed," Lucius said, "I promise you."

Draco stared at his father for a moment then looked down at his shoes. He seemed to be thinking of something. He then looked up at his father, then at Harry.

"Why is Potter here?" Draco asked.

"Your headmaster asked for him," Lucius said.

"So you kidnapped him?!" Draco asked.

"This is of no importance to you, Draco," Lucius said, "This is business between me and your Headmaster."

"If I come with you," Draco said, "You promise I'll see Astoria again?"

"Didn't I already say that?" Lucius asked, and Harry could tell he was growing impatient.

Draco frowned. "What about the Aurors? They must be looking for you. Everyone is."

"Nobody who I don't want to see will find me," Lucius said.

"Fine," Draco said, "I'll come with you. If I can see Astoria, and you do not hurt Mother."

"You have my promise," Lucius said.

Draco nodded and looked at Harry. He shrugged and walked across the room.

_Ginny? Where are you?__  
__  
__We're in the castle! We're coming, Harry! Whoa! Hold on.__  
__  
__Ginny? What happened?__  
__  
__We're okay... Sirius__ just stunned that caretaker bloke.__  
__  
__Oh...__  
__  
__Harry, Sirius wants me to teleport to you. To surprise Lucius. S__irius will come in then stun him if I can't do it. He also wants to stun Karkaroff. I just used sight-share so I know where everyone is.__  
__  
_Harry sighed and decided this was for the best. He didn't know how Lucius was going to leave with Draco, but what if he Apparated? What if Karkaroff gave him permission? Or through the Floo Network? They'd get away and Sirius would never be able to find them.

_Okay... on three...__  
__  
__'Kay. Hang on. Let me tell Sirius. I see the door to Karkaroff's office. _Pause. _Oka__y, Harry!__  
__  
__Three__...__  
__  
_He stared at a spot near the fireplace.

_Two...__  
__  
_Lucius was now talking to Karkaroff. Good distraction.

_One! Now!__  
__  
_He felt the warmth in his mind and Ginny appeared near the fireplace.

"Stupefy!" Ginny screamed.

Harry jumped out of the way, and turned. The spell missed Lucius and hit Draco, who had walked over to his father. Draco fell stunned.

_Accio wand!__  
__  
_Harry's wand flew toward him, and he caught it. Karkaroff pointed his wand at Ginny, and Lucius turned to Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said.

Karkaroff's wand left his hand, and flew across the room.

"Stupefy!" Ginny said, pointing her wand at Lucius.

Lucius dived out of the way in Draco's direction.

Suddenly the door banged open, and a red spell came through it toward Karkaroff's desk. Harry ran toward Ginny and pushed her to the ground as the desk exploded. A thud was heard from Karkaroff's direction and Harry saw him hit the ground.

"Accio Book!" Lucius said, as he dived toward Draco, "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell went in the direction of Sirius as he ran through the door. He ducked just in time as the green spell went over his head.

"Portus!" Lucius growled.

"No!" Harry growled, rolling to a sitting position, "Stupefy!"

His spell was too late. Both Lucius and Draco vanished via Portkey.

"Damn it!" Sirius growled, "Karkaroff! Do not move!"

Karkaroff groaned. "I – do not – think – that will be possible."

With his wand pointed forward, Sirius crossed the room and headed for the debris of fallen desk.

"Are you two okay?" Sirius asked, "Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said, and looked at Ginny.

"I'm okay," Ginny said.

She crawled over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said, her voice shuddering into sobs.

"We lost Malfoy and Draco," Harry said, as he held Ginny against him.

"We'll get Malfoy," Sirius said, "He'll slip up somehow. You'll see…"

Harry nodded and looked at Sirius, who was levitating wood shards of Karkaroff's desk away from him. Harry's eyes widened when he saw what had happened to Karkaroff. A large shard of wood was sticking out of Karkaroff's gut, and blood was flowing profusely.

"Looks like you – finally got me, Black," Karkaroff's voice gurgled; he was obviously choking on blood.

Sirius closed his eyes, as Karkaroff faded off into death.

"Karkaroff's dead," Sirius said, as he closed Karkaroff's eyes.

"Are we in any danger here?" Harry asked.

"They won't do anything to us," Sirius said. "I have a Portkey ready to take us to the Ministry. I need to get Aurors ready to go to Cissy and Andie's house. We need to put them in protective custody. Aurors will have to come here as well. Norwegian Ministry of Magic will hear about this. Come... I need to get you two out of here."

Harry stood up and helped Ginny stand up. They walked over to Sirius.

"Headmaster!" a voice said,

Harry turned and saw Viktor Krum walk into the room. Harry looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_It had to be him who found us, huh? _She asked.

"Vut the hell?" Viktor demanded, as he pointed his wand in Sirius' direction.

"Head Auror Sirius Black," Sirius said, showing his badge. "British Ministry of Magic."

Krum hesitated and put down his wand.

"Karkaroff was aiding and abetting a known Death Eater," Sirius said, "as well as aiding in kidnapping this boy. He was murdered in the struggle to capture the Death Eater, but the criminal escaped. Auror representatives from both British and Norwegian Ministry of Magic will be here soon. Do you have a Deputy Headmaster?"

"Deputy Headmistress," Krum said, "Selena Goliakova."

"She is in charge until Aurors arrive," Sirius said.

Krum nodded, looked toward Karkaroff's body, and left the room.

"Portus," Sirius said, pointing his wand at the book in his hand.

"Come you two," Sirius said, offering the book.

Harry and Ginny both placed a finger on the book, and Harry once again felt a tug from his navel and he left Durmstrang Institute.

* * *

**This change opens up a new direction I can go with Lucius and Draco. Because, of course… Draco needs to be rescued now!**

**There are a few more things in the next couple of chapters that I can keep from the first version, but everything else will be new, so it will take some time to write and sort out. I'm going to try to have at least one chapter up every week, with a chance of more than one. That seems like a safe promise for me. Of course, things can get very unpredictable for me, so I can't completely promise that.**


	35. Chapter 35: No Title

**Chapter 35****  
****No Title**

**Author's Note: ****Too many things happen in this chapter to place a title on it. ****Most of this chapter**** (some of the first half and most**** of the second half) is new stuff! Yay!**

* * *

**(Sirius)**  
**  
**Sirius led Harry and Ginny out of the Apparation/Portkey-safe room in the Auror Headquarters and headed down the corridor toward the entrance office. Kingsley Shacklebolt was talking to a first year Auror whose name Sirius couldn't remember.

"We'll discuss it later," Kingsley said, when he caught sight of Sirius.

The Auror nodded and walked off out of the Headquarters.

"Kingsley," Sirius said, "Send a team of Aurors to Durmstrang Institute, and another team to the home of my cousins. Is there any safe-houses available?"

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, momentarily stunned at the request. He shook his head and frowned.

"We were supposed to get a few more available over the next month," he said.

"Damn it, I forgot!" Sirius said, then growled. His mind reeled for a moment with thoughts, and he nodded, "Kingsley, how do you feel about being a Secret-Keeper?"

"I could, I suppose," Kingsley said, shrugging.

"My Manor at Grimmauld Place," Sirius said, "Take Narcissa, Andromeda and Ted there. I would be Secret-Keeper myself, but it would be way too obvious. I want you to go to their home in Norway personally with a team. Tell them I will explain everything later. If Kreacher gives you any grief, tell him he needs to remember who his Master is and that Narcissa and Andromeda are family. You're the Secret Keeper."

"I'll contact you to give you the Secret later," Kingsley said.

"All right," Sirius said.

"I see you found Potter," Kingsley said, as he looked back toward Harry, "Hello, Harry, glad you're safe."

"Thanks, sir," Harry said.

Kingsley smiled and turned back to Sirius. "Is that… blood, Sirius? What happened?"

Sirius looked at the arms of his robes where Kingsley was pointing. Karkaroff's blood was there.

"Igor Karkaroff is dead," Sirius said, and explained what had happened, "Lucius Malfoy got away with his son."

Kingsley frowned. "Do you wish me to inform Narcissa of this?"

"Yeah, but I'll talk to her about it myself as well," Sirius said, "Get going. I have to go see Amelia, and get these two back to Hogwarts and figure out the situation there. Hell in a hand-basket indeed!"

Kingsley chortled lightly. "Good luck, boss."

Sirius patted the large man's shoulder and motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow him. They made their way out into the corridor and toward the lifts. Ten minutes later, they made their way into the entrance office of the Minister. Senior Undersecretary Rufus Scrimgeour was there, talking to a crowd of media.

"Black!" Scrimgeour growled, "Why am I hearing about an incident at Durmstrang Institute from the Daily Prophet who wants to know exactly what happened? Did I hear this right? Igor Karkaroff is dead?"

_How in the world did they find out already? _Sirius growled to himself as he looked at the media.

"Where's Amelia?" Sirius asked.

"In her office," Scrimgeour said, "talking to a Norwegian representative who decided to make a nearly-unannounced visit. One of the old Norwegian Ministers – their portrait is in Amelia's office. Their warning was all it took before the Norwegian rep Flooed into her office!"

"Damn it!" Sirius growled, "Delay the media for a little while. Harry, Ginny follow me!"

Sirius led Harry and Ginny over to the door to Amelia's office and went inside. Amelia, her secretary Samantha, and a slightly over-weight woman were there.

"Sirius!" Amelia said, "Thank goodness!"

She stood up and hurried over to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek, She sized him up and her eyes went worried as she looked back into his.

"Is that blood?" she asked, "Sirius? Are you okay?"

"Not my blood," Sirius muttered.

"Oh," Amelia said, then looked at Harry and Ginny, and went over to hug them both. "So glad you're okay." She cleared her throat and turned around, "Agatha Johansen, this is my husband Sirius, the Head of the Aurors here, and Harry Potter and his friend Ginny. Everyone, this Agatha Johansen, Norwegian Minister of Magic."

"Minister?" Sirius asked, "Scrimgeour said it was a representative -"

"Keeping my appearance from your media," Agatha said with a smile, as she walked over to Sirius and shook his hand; her English was excellent.

"Yes, how did they find out about this?" Sirius asked.

"The Daily Prophet was at Durmstrang while you were there, it seems," Amelia said, "Viktor Krum has been offered a spot on the Bulgarian Quidditch team for the Quidditch World Cup next summer. Today was our media's day to interview him."

"Oh," Sirius said, "Well, what do you know already, Minister?"

"Only the murder of the Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," Agatha said, "and an apparent kidnapping of a student there."

"I'm sad to say Karkaroff was killed in the crossfire when I was trying to apprehend a criminal," Sirius said, "Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater -"

"One of the fugitives from Azkaban?" Agatha asked.

"Indeed," Sirius said, "Yesterday Malfoy kidnapped Harry here, who happens to be my godson. We discovered that Malfoy was going to Durmstrang to do a trade – Harry to Karkaroff for his son, the student you mentioned: Draco Black, formerly Malfoy after a name-change. I went to rescue Harry and hope to stop the proceedings. Malfoy got away with his son. Igor Karkaroff died in the process."

"Sorry," Agatha said, as she looked around Sirius at Harry, "I just realized who that boy is. Harry Potter as in –?"

"Yes, Minister," Amelia said, "And that is all we'll talk about that."

Agatha frowned. "What did Karkaroff want with the boy?"

"We do not know yet," Sirius said, "All we know is that it was for Dark intentions. None of which would have happened if I had been allowed into the country to arrest Karkaroff."

"Water under the bridge now, it seems," Agatha said, with a deep sigh, then looked at Harry again, "Mr. Potter, I am sorry for what happened to you, and I do hope you are okay?"

"Yes, Minister," Harry said, "I am fine. Er – ma'am, I do have a question."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter?" Agatha asked.

"I tend to – err – hear things given that my godfather and his wife are at such high prestigious positions in the Ministry," Harry said, "And I've heard rumors of some kind of magical event happening next year at Hogwarts?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he looked at Harry then Amelia. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Yes, there is going to be quite an event, Mr. Potter," Agatha said.

"I do hope today's events have not had any problems with Durmstrang's participation in that event?" Harry asked.

Agatha smiled. "I think we can still work some things out. A change of lead in Durmstrang, of course. The Deputy Headmaster there is a long-time friend of mine. She'll be the new Headmistress. I think she'll be happy to be a part of the proceedings."

"I'm happy to hear that," Harry said, "It sounds exciting."

"Now just be sure to keep these 'rumors' to yourself, yes?" Agatha said, "It is supposed to be a surprise."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Well – ahem," Sirius said, clearing his throat, "Amelia, Minister – Samantha -"

Samantha rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I will let the three of you continue your chat," Sirius said, "I must be getting these two back to the school. I'm sure their friends are very worried about them. Amelia, I will be back here as soon as I can to fill you in on everything. I have to meet with my cousins before the end of the day -" He looked at Agatha, "One of my cousins is Draco Black's mother, Narcissa. She's not going to take this news very well."

"Oh, the poor dear," Agatha said, "If it helps her, give her my condolences and hopes her son will be found safe."

"I will, thank you," Sirius said.

He looked at Amelia, put a hand to his heart then his finger – adorned with his wedding ring to his lips. Amelia returned to statement, and Sirius smiled and walked back out of the office with Harry and Ginny. The office was now clear of both Scrimgeour and the media.

"Exactly what was that all about between you and the Norwegian Minister?" Sirius asked Harry as they walked out of the office and headed for the lifts.

"Durmstrang's a big part of the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said, "Can't mess that part up in my plans or things could go wrong."

"Oh," Sirius said, "Well, you're lucky the she likes you or that could have gone south."

"Exactly what I told Harry in there," Ginny said.

Sirius laughed. "I see you are happily using your gifts again."

"Yes," Ginny said, "We missed them very much."

* * *

**(Hermione – 20 minutes later)****  
****  
**"This magical creature will attack you if you insult it," Hermione said.

"Hippogriff," Ron said.

"Correct, Ron," Hermione said, "Your turn to ask a question."

Hermione and Ron were in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting at a table and trading questions back and forth about Care of Magical Creatures, their first combined class that would take place the following afternoon. Ron had been too worried about Harry and Ginny the previous evening to study, so Hermione had studied for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

"What is the best food for a Flobberworm's diet?" Ron asked.

"Lettuce," Hermione said.

"Correct," Ron said, "Your turn –"

"Harry!" Dean Thomas said on the other side of the room.

"Potter's okay!" Angelina said near George, who had stood up.

Hermione and Ron turned and looked toward the portrait-hole. Harry, Ginny and Sirius were standing there. Hermione and her friends stood up and ran over to them. She threw herself at Harry and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she backed away and hugged Ginny, after Ron did.

Fred, George and Percy walked over to hug their sister as well.

"Yeah, I'm good," Harry said,

"I will let you guys catch up," Sirius said, "Harry, Ginny, keep everything about what happened to your friends. I expect it will be in the newspapers pretty soon."

"Okay," Harry said, and Ginny nodded.

"I have to talk to the Headmaster then go back to the Ministry," Sirius muttered, "I need to have a word with Narcissa. I'll see you all on Thursday at King's Cross. Good luck on your exams."

He looked around at everyone, then exited the Common Room. Hermione looked eagerly at Harry and Ginny.

"So?" she asked, "What happened?"

"Let's go somewhere private," Harry said.

"We could go to the hospital wing," Hermione suggested, "Daphne's there again – had a panic attack apparently, side-effects of what happened in Hogsmeade. I expect Neville's with her. I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you, Harry."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, "I would like to see them too."

Hermione followed her four friends out of the Common Room and they headed in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"Do you have your gifts back yet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Thank goodness, or we might have never succeeded as well as we did."

"Lucius still got away with Draco," Harry said, "We did not succeed."

"You're alive, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Still doesn't feel like enough," Harry said, "Lucius is still on the loose, and I feel responsible for Draco somehow. I just feel like I'm missing something that could help find him."

* * *

**(Albus Dumbledore)****  
****  
**Ten minutes later, Albus Dumbledore was in his office listening to Sirius Black's heroic tale of rescuing Harry Potter.

"... so the good news is Harry and Ginny are both safe," Sirius finished, "But Malfoy got away, and with his son –"

"I'm sure you and your fellow Aurors will find Mr. Malfoy, Sirius," Albus said, "I wish you the best of luck. Please give Narcissa my condolences."

"Aye, I will," Sirius said. "Albus I heard a rumor today about something that will be happening next year –"

Before Sirius could finish, the conversation was interrupted by the door of the office opening. Severus Snape walked into the office.

"Ah, Severus, I expected you later," Albus said.

"News of Mr. Potter's safe return and Auror Black's presence in the castle has come to my ears," Severus said, "I deduced Auror Black would be here with you, so I thought I would come for a visit."

"You wish to speak to me, Snape?" Sirius asked.

"I am here because of the incident with Miss Weasley after Mr. Potter's kidnapping, Black," Severus said, "Now that both are safely back in the castle, I assume they will be taking part in the exams. I witnessed something very peculiar yesterday, and heard some more very peculiar things, and I would like to know exactly what is going on."

"I must ask what it has to do with you?" Sirius asked.

"Ever since Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have been in this castle," Severus said, "mysterious things have been happening with those two, and I believe, as a Professor here, I should know exactly what is going on between the two of them."

"Very well, Severus," Albus said, "Sirius, do you wish to be here for this, or do you need to go?"

"I'll stay," Sirius said, his eyes narrowed at Severus.

"Very well," Albus said, then looked at Severus, "Tell me, Severus, are you familiar with the phenomenon known as a Soul-Bond?"

* * *

**(Neville)**

"Mr. Longbottom, you may see Miss Greengrass now," Madam Pomfrey said.

"How is she?" Neville asked, as he stood up from where he had been sitting in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing for the past half-hour, "Is she okay?"

"Just a bit of post-traumatic stress," Pomfrey said, as she led Neville into the Hospital Wing, "I've given her a potion for shock, though she is declining a Sleeping Draught. Perhaps you could convince her to take it?"

"I'll try," Neville said.

He made his way over to Daphne's bed, and found her sitting up against her pillow. She smiled when she saw him, and he hugged her, before sitting down in the chair near her bed.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said it was a panic attack," Daphne said. "Someone was apparently practicing spells in the Slytherin Common Room, and for some reason I thought I was being attacked. So, I panicked and I guess I fainted. Mental, huh?"

"No, it isn't," Neville said, "Anyone might have done the same thing in your position. Even me."

"No, you're a brave Gryffindor," Daphne said, grinning, "Saving me like that."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Neville asked, "I couldn't let Malfoy take you. Really, I was terrified, but all that time when I was going up that hill, I was thinking…"

Neville shrugged and shook his head.

"You can tell me, Neville," Daphne said.

"Before we got attacked, we were talking about plans for Christmas," Neville said, "I was planning on writing to Gran and asking her if you could come with me to meet my parents at St. Mungo's. And for a few moments there, I guess I was thinking that if you got kidnapped, I wouldn't be able to see you during Christmas break. It sounds really mental now."

Daphne grinned and leaned toward Neville and kissed his cheek.

"No, it doesn't; not at all," she said.

Neville smiled. Daphne smiled back, then her smile turned into a grin as she looked over Neville's shoulder. Neville turned and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walk into the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, you're okay!" Neville said, and hugged Harry around one shoulder when he arrived at the bed, "What happened, mate?"

Neville and Daphne listened as Harry told the tale of what happened to him over the past twenty-four hours. Neville suspected he was editing out a bunch of stuff, mostly when it came to Harry and Ginny's Soul-Bond, since Daphne was there.

"Malfoy used Polyjuice Potion to become me?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "He led me out of Hogsmeade because I thought he was you."

"Harry, I'm sorry," Daphne said, "If I'd have known –"

"You didn't," Harry said, putting up a hand to quell Daphne, "Neither of you did. I'm just happy you're okay. It could have been worse. Malfoy even thought the two of you were dead."

"I might have been if Neville hadn't saved me," Daphne said, smiling at Neville, who blushed.

"Well, it sounds like Neville was quite the hero," Harry said.

Neville wondered if the blush in his cheeks would be permanent.

* * *

**(Sirius)**  
**  
**As Albus Dumbledore informed Severus Snape of Harry and Ginny's Soul-Bond, Sirius watched Snape's expression change several times. Sirius had known Snape for over two decades now, and he had never seen the man use that many facial expressions.

Now Sirius was making his way out of the Headmaster's office, a few steps behind Snape. Snape had been mysteriously silent after Albus had finished the explanation. Sirius had expected outrage, but Snape had only wished to be excused.

"Severus!" Sirius said, before Snape could get too far down the corridor, "I wish to speak to you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Black?" Snape asked, as he turned to Sirius, his cloak swishing around behind him, "I expect Narcissa will need a hug after today's events."

"You could be a bit more courteous, Snape," Sirius said, "After all, Albus did not need to tell you about Harry and Ginny's secret. He risked his magic doing so, thanks to a Vow of Honor, but I suspect Albus' magic may be a bit too strong to be subjected to the downsides of breaking a vow like that."

"I should have known about the Bond back when they attacked me a couple years ago," Snape hissed. "Every Professor should know about it. They are dangerous."

"Only to those people who are dangerous to them," Sirius said. "I know about that incident a couple years ago. They did not attack you without provocation. You insulted Harry's mate, and got burned for it. No more, no less. I expect you will do exactly as Albus asked of you. To treat Harry and Ginny no more, no less than you would treat every other student? Remember, Snape – harming children would not be very good when it comes to your probation."

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"I can see you want to pull your wand on me, Snape," Sirius said, "That would not be very good either. Run along and play now. Remember, my godson and his mate tell me everything. So if I get one sniff…"

"Yes, I suspect you are very good at sniffing out things," Snape said, "Don't worry, Black. I will not cross the Headmaster's wishes. Between himself, you and Lupin, the _Potters _have no reason to fear me."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sirius said.

Snape's lips went thin. He stared at Sirius for a moment, before he turned and headed off down the corridor. Sirius shrugged and headed off in the direction of Remus and Dora's quarters. He wished to personally give them the good news of Harry's return, and in turn hoped they would allow him to use the Floo Network for quick travel to the Ministry.

* * *

**Apologies for the rather short chapter.  
**  
**Strange ending, I know. But I decided not to include Sirius' talk with Narcissa. I think that will only be a line or two discussing it in the next chapter. ****  
****  
Next chapter – Christmas Break with more familiar scenes but also some new stuff coming****, possibly including Draco Black.**


	36. Christmas Break, Part 1

**Chapter 36**  
**Christmas Break****, Part 1**** – Year 3**

**Author's Note: ****This chapter combines parts of what used to be Chapter 36 and 38, with new stuff added in. It was originally going to be a very long chapter combining all of the events of formerly Chapters 36 and 38, then I decided to break it up into two parts.**

* * *

_Thursday, December 23__rd__, 1993_

**(Sirius – 6:30 PM)**  
_  
_Sirius was standing in Platform 9 ¾ with Molly Weasley, Augusta Longbottom and Hermione's parents as they waited for the Hogwarts Express. Molly and the Grangers were talking to each other about Christmas plans and scheduling a day Hermione – her own request, of course – could visit the Burrow.

As he waited for the Hogwarts Express, his mind ventured back to the day he and Ginny had rescued Harry from Lucius Malfoy's clutches. Even though something good had come out of that day, the day also contained one of the worst moments of Sirius Black's life – when he had to confront his cousin Narcissa after the kidnapping of her son…

_Flashback…__  
__  
__December 19__th__, 1993__  
__  
__Sirius appeared on Grimmauld Place via stealthy Apparation, and crossed the street toward his childhood home. He had just come from a brief visit to the Ministry, after visiting Hogwarts, and ha__d been given the Secret from Kingsley about the location. It was rather a jarring experience for Sirius, being informed of the location of a house that he had grown up in, but had momentarily forgotten about because of the Fidelius Charm. __  
__  
__As he passed by__ an elderly couple walking down the street, he heard the old man comment "Find it quite amusing every time I pass down this way. How they didn't catch the fact there is no Number 12 there is beyond me."__  
__  
__Sirius snorted silently, and paused a moment, until __the couple was far enough away that they wouldn't notice he would vanish before their eyes, then walked up the stairs to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.__  
__  
__He hoped the residents of the house had been warned of his arrival, for he had no wish to use the brass kno__cker and wake up his mother's portrait. He took the key from his pocket, and used it to open the door. As he walked into the house he saw Andromeda's husband, Ted Tonks walk into the hall.__  
__  
__"Sirius," Ted greeted him, "Kingsley informed us you would be comi__ng. Thanks for allowing us to use this house."__  
__  
__"Well, it seems this is the best way to use it," Sirius said, "Other than, perhaps, firewood. I assume Kingsley informed Narcissa of the news?"__  
__  
__"Yes," Ted said, with a sad sigh, "She hasn't moved from the co__uch in the main sitting room since Kingsley left. Andromeda's there with her, trying to calm her down."__  
__  
__"Lead the way then," Sirius said, "By the way, have you seen Kreacher?"__  
__  
__"Only once since we arrived," Ted said, as he and Sirius walked toward the sit__ting room, "He considers __Narcissa family still, so he's been quite kind to her. She told him to do his chores and leave us alone unless we summon him."__  
__  
__"Best you can do, probably," Sirius grunted.__  
__  
__Sirius walked into the sitting room, and found a sight he wasn't sure he would ever see: A teary-eyed Narcissa was laying on one of the couches, her head propped up in Andromeda's lap, as Andromeda comforted her. When Andromeda caught sight of Sirius, she smiled and Sirius bowed his head slightly in greeting. __  
__  
"Cousin Sirius is here, Cissy," Andromeda whispered.__  
__  
Narcissa's eyes, which were staring forward, moved in Sirius' direction, and she sat up slowly.__  
__  
"Good afternoon Narcissa, Andromeda," Sirius said, as he took a seat on a chair across from the couch.__  
__  
Andromeda returned the greeting in same, and Narcissa only nodded.__  
__  
"Please, Sirius," Narcissa said, her voice hoarse, "Tell me you have some good news."__  
__  
"None yet – at least regarding Draco," Sirius said, and Narcissa's lips quivered, "__We know that Harry Potter was kidnapped by Lucius, solely because Lucius wanted to trade him to Igor Karkaroff in return for Draco. __I was able to rescue Harry, but __Lucius and Draco escaped via Portkey during my attempt to capture Lucius. Igor Karkaroff was killed in the crossfire. Draco was stunned unconscious by a misguided spell –"__  
__  
Narcissa emitted a ragged gasp.__  
__  
"I have good reason to believe Draco is alive, Cissy," Sirius said. "I have a theory that Lucius only wanted his son back on the sole factor that Draco is his son."__  
__  
"Only in blood," Narcissa muttered, "Not by name – not anymore, thanks to you."__  
__  
"Unfortunately, Lucius knows that now," Sirius said, "I believe he may be trying to change that and bring the line of Malfoy back. Narcissa, if you know anything, any possible location Lucius might have taken Draco, I need you to tell me."__  
__  
__Narcissa looked at her hands for a moment.__  
__  
"Lucius had a couple of holiday homes that he never told the Ministry about," she said. "But he – he never told me exactly where they were. I know one is in Scotland, because he mentioned it a couple of times, but he never talked about an exact location."__  
__  
"Okay, that's good," Sirius said, nodding, "Anything else?"__  
__  
"Draco hates his father, Sirius," Narcissa said, "He told me this many times over the past few months. He would never just agree to go along with him. Lucius either took him by force, which I do not doubt, or he made a promise to him."__  
__  
"I believe he traded himself for you," Sirius said, "We have reason to believe Lucius was bent on killing you."__  
__  
Andromeda looked horrified, but Narcissa didn't look surprised.__  
__  
"He knows I've betrayed him," Narcissa said, "Taken everything from him – his son, his fortune. I mean, there is a reason we are here under a Fidelius Charm, so why should that surprise me?"__  
__  
__"I guess I did state the obvious," Sirius said, with a small smile. "You're sure there isn't anything else Lucius might have done to persuade Draco?"__  
__  
Narcissa frowned then her eyebrows raised.__  
__  
"Draco is best friends with Castor and Illiana Greengrass' little girl, Astoria," she said. "He wanted to see Astoria before we moved to Norway. I wrote to Illiana, and – her husband wrote back to me instead, refusing my invitation. He said he wanted his family to have no part with me or Draco, because of Lucius I expect. We used to be really good friends with the Greengrass family. Draco was very close with Astoria. Illiana and I even talked once or twice about the possibility of __Draco and Astoria marrying in the future. Draco was depressed after I told him he couldn't see Astoria. He thought it meant Astoria hated him. If Lucius promised him anything, and Draco wanted to see Astoria – Lucius would have used that."__  
__  
"Okay," Sirius said, "Thank you. I will get in contact with Castor and Illiana. This could be a good lead."__  
__  
Narcissa nodded.__  
__  
"Cissy, I promise you," Sirius said, "I will find Draco. You have my word – the word of a Black."__  
__  
"Thank you, Sirius," Narcissa said, "I feel better with that assurance."__  
__  
__Flashback ends…__  
__  
__  
_After he had left Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius had immediately returned to the Ministry, and requested Aurors to bring in Castor and Illiana Greengrass. They had come in a couple days later, and after a conversation that lasted an hour, Castor agreed he would watch out for any strange behavior concerning Astoria.

A sound of the chugging engine broke Sirius' reverie, and he looked toward the direction of the noise. The Hogwarts Express was arriving. Soon it stopped, and students began making their way onto the platform.

Sirius first noticed Neville Longbottom with Daphne Greengrass. Daphne's sister Astoria was near them. Neville and Daphne hugged, then parted and Sirius watched as Daphne and Astoria made their way toward their parents. Sirius caught Castor Greengrass' eye and he nodded, as did Castor. Castor's glance then went to somewhere other than his family, and Sirius followed it curiously. Then he realized it was toward Neville.

_Obviously he knows Nevil__le is dating his daughter – a fatherly gesture of sizing up the new boy in his daughter's life._

Sirius smiled when he saw Neville joining Tonks, Harry, Ginny and their friends, and they crossed the platform toward him. Fred, George and Percy were crossing the platform from the other side.

"Luna," Molly said, as she hugged Ginny, "Your father is busy today, so you'll spending the evening with us, and he'll pick you up tomorrow, through the Floo Network, okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, that would be fine," Luna said.

As Ron and Hermione talked to their parents about Christmas plans, Sirius smiled as Tonks made her way over to him.

"Is Remus going to be here?" Sirius asked.

"For Christmas with me and my parents and Auntie Cissy," Tonks nodded, "He said he'll come over to your house sometime during the Break as well."

"Say hello to Kreacher for me," Sirius said, "And do your best not to kill him."

"Ha!" Tonks laughed, as Harry and Ginny grinned.

Tonks walked off and Molly walked over to Sirius.

"We'll see you all on Saturday for the Christmas party?" she asked, "Noon or so? Hermione will be there."

"We'll see you then, Molly," Sirius said.

Molly gave quick hugs to Harry and Ginny. The couple grabbed their travel bags and Sirius led them toward the Apparation-safe platforms. Soon all three were standing in front of Potter Manor.

"Thought I heard familiar voices," Amelia said, as she walked into the small entrance hall of the house, "Sorry I was not there to greet you. How about you take your things to your room, then you can meet the newest additions to our family."

"Additions?" Harry asked.

"Melina had her baby?" Ginny yelped.

"Babies," Amelia corrected, "Just about an hour ago. Boy and girl twins. Donder's the boy, and Blitzen is the girl."

"Christmas names!" Sirius barked out a laugh, "Also translates to thunder and lightning. Probably appropriate."

"I'm fixing dinner," Amelia said, as she led Sirius into the kitchen; Harry and Ginny were currently making their way up to their bedroom; "My treat since Dobby and Melina are with their children."

"Did you have to do anything for them?" Sirius asked.

"Other than stay out of their way?" Amelia asked, with a chuckle, "No. The proud parents knew exactly what they were doing. I have yet to see the babies though. Dobby came to me right after their birth and told me the news. He asked me to tell his Master and Lady they are welcome to see them when they came home."

Amelia sighed and Sirius recognized the look on her face. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that look," he said, "We'll be in Dobby and Melina's position sometime."

"I'm not sure I want twins, Sirius," Amelia said, laughing, "One at a time is enough for me."

"One at a time?" Sirius asked.

"Mmhmm," Amelia said.

"Let's work on that first one before we talk about others, yes?" Sirius asked.

"We have been working on it," Amelia said.

"I'm very aware of that," Sirius said, grinning.

Amelia chuckled, and leaned toward him and kissed him.

* * *

_Saturday, December 25__th__, 1993_  
_  
_**(Harry)****  
****  
**On Christmas morning, Harry woke to the sound of a door opening and closing. He blinked his eyes open, and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light of sunshine. Weight shifted on the bed and Harry smiled when he saw Ginny crawl across the bed toward him. She smiled when she saw that he was awake and leaned toward him and kissed him.

_Mm, Happy Christmas, _Harry said, as he returned her kiss, _Already up a__nd around this early?__  
__  
__Who says it is early? _Ginny said, then backed away from his lips, and said out loud, "It is a little after eight-o-clock. Actually I woke up to the smells of cooking. I thought it was Dobby and Melina, but its Amelia, cooking a couple of dishes for the party at the Burrow. Dobby and Melina have the day off to spend with their children. Actually, Amelia said that was just her excuse for them. She says the two look rather tired, between their chores and taking care of the twins."

"Donder and Blitzen," Harry said, with a sigh, "I just know those two are going to be house-elf versions of Fred and George."

Harry smiled as his mind went back to when he and Ginny were introduced to the two newest additions to the Potter Manor family. He had never seen Dobby nor Melina look so happy, not even on the day they became mates.

"I feel very sorry for Dobby and Melina, if you're right," Ginny said, grinning.

She chuckled and kissed Harry again. Harry returned the kiss and deepened it, prolonging it for a few moments, before Ginny backed away.

"What time did you say it was?" Harry asked, "Just past eight?"

"About eight-fifteen," Ginny said, "We don't have to be at the Burrow until closer to noon."

"Plenty of time for a relaxing bath together," Harry said.

"Mm, I suppose," Ginny said.

She crawled off the bed, and walked toward the bathroom, shrugging out of her nightgown as she did, until she was completely starkers.

_Happy Christmas indeed, _Harry said, as he crawled off the bed and followed his mate into the bathroom.

* * *

**(Neville)**

At the same time Harry and Ginny were getting ready for a bath, Neville was slowly making his way down the stairs, to the lower level of his home, and yawning hugely. He heard his Gran and Uncle Algie – the latter who had come in from Wales just the previous evening – talking about the plans for the social Christmas party the three of them would be attending later that afternoon.

_Luna, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will all be at the__ Burrow with Ron this afternoon, and I'm stuck going to a social party, like always. At least it is the same party Daphne and her family are going to, and Gran gave me permission to invite Daphne to come to St. Mungo's. So this is already looking like it __will be a __better Christmas than I usually am accustomed to. __  
__  
_"Neville, is that you, dear?" Augusta's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Yes," Neville said, "Happy Christmas, Gran, Uncle Algie."

"Happy Christmas, dear boy," Algie said.

"Happy Christmas," Augusta said, "Your presents are under the tree in the sitting room. There are even some from your friends, isn't that nice?"

"Thanks," Neville said.

He made his way into the sitting room and over to the large Christmas tree, adorned in ornaments that he and his Gran had decorated the day before, also a tradition.

Neville's eyes did not go to the presents straight away, but to an ornament, resting on the tree a little lower than eye-level. Every Christmas morning, this was the first thing he would see. The ornament had a picture on it of Neville's first Christmas, when his parents were actually sane enough to know who he was. In the picture, they were sitting on a couch with Neville tucked into his mother's arms. Neville's father wore a Father Christmas hat, and was looking lovingly at baby Neville then up toward where the camera would have been. The ornament had been a part of the decorations as long as Neville could remember.

Each year, he'd imagine that his parents in the picture were really sitting on the couch – the same couch stood a few feet away from where the tree was now – watching him open his presents. He never told his Gran about that. He could just imagine she would scold him somehow for doing so. She never encouraged him to have much hope toward his parents' recovery. It was likely they would never recover - there was a reason the ward they were in was nicknamed the long-term – or permanent – resident ward. Neville had accepted this long ago.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," Neville whispered, his eyes gazing at the ornament, before he went to his knees in front of the pile of presents.

He decided to open up Luna's present first, since it was the smallest. It was in a thin, narrow package that resembled a wand-box except it was just a bit wider. He unwrapped the package, then opened the box and his eyes widened at the sight. Inside was one long-stemmed red rose, but it looked different than normal, and Neville, being a whiz at Herbology, immediately recognized it. It was called an Everrose – a rather rare flower. It was mainly used for gifts from friends or loved ones. The rose would never wilt as long as the gift-giver thought about the receiver at least once a day.

_A simple, but thoughtful gift from Luna – an unwritten message telling me she's always thinki__ng about me. I know how she feels about me – I want to feel the same way about her. I do feel the same way, but I'm with Daphne, so I can't think about that.__  
__  
_His eye caught a small mesh bag at the bottom of the box, and he lifted it up. Inside were a dozen seeds, and if Neville was correct, he was sure they were Everrose seeds.

"Oh how beautiful," Augusta said, as she walked into the sitting room, "Who is that from?"

"Luna," Neville said, "It is an Everrose."

"A very special gift that is, Neville," Augusta said. "Luna – didn't you write to me about her a couple times and told me you might have feelings for her?"

"That's Daphne, Gran," Neville said.

"No, I certainly remember mentions of Luna in that topic," Augusta said. "I always liked that girl. She had an innocent whimsy way about her. Her father is rather odd, but Luna's a bit different. Well-suited perhaps for you, Neville."

"Gran, Daphne is who I care about," Neville said. "Please be nice to her today. She's been looking forward to meeting you."

"Of course, dear," Augusta said. "I'm just saying… Luna's a wonderful girl. . And given that gift you received there, I do believe Luna's always thinking about you, yes?"

Neville sighed and nodded as he looked at the rose. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You can't skip out on a nice girl like that, you know," Augusta said.

Neville blushed. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss with his Gran right now! Besides, it sounded as if she admired the idea of him being with Luna more than Daphne. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

_Gran always says she knows what is best for me. But she doesn't know Daphne like I do. She'll change her mind when she meets her._

"I'm making my usual Christmas breakfast today," Augusta said, "I expect you're probably getting some sweets for Christmas, so don't indulge on those just yet. Open up the rest of your presents, and come in and eat. We'll then go and visit your parents. When is Miss Greengrass meeting us?"

"Ten-o-clock, Gran," Neville said, "I said that last night."

"Oh, yes," Augusta said.

Augusta gave a soft smile and returned to the kitchen. Neville set aside the Everrose and proceeded to open the rest of his presents.

* * *

**(Hermione)**  
**  
**While Neville was currently unwrapping presents, Hermione however was in her bedroom in her Oxford home, finishing up wrapping her presents to her friends. She had only wrapped up Neville's the previous night, so she could send it out with Rowena so Neville could get his that morning. He was the only one out of her closest friends who wouldn't be at the Burrow that afternoon.

Christmas was always a busy time for Hermione and her parents. In a couple days, they would be travelling to western England for the large Christmas party on her mother's side. Hermione had missed out on the party the previous year, because she had stayed at Hogwarts to help Harry, Ginny and Ron with the Polyjuice mission in the Slytherin Common Room. Ever since Hermione had found out she was a witch, she hadn't seen her extended family much, because none of them were supposed to know her magical side. She always had to be careful telling her family about her friends.

The previous evening, while her parents had once again went to the annual Dentist and Doctor Christmas Eve party, Hermione had spent the evening with her neighbor/babysitter Mr. Neiman. Unfortunately, since he was Muggle and most of Hermione's gifts were magical, she had to resort to doing this last-minute wrapping.

The three Grangers had done some Christmas Eve shopping in London and Oxford. Hermione had insisted on going to a toy store to get a special present for Mr. Weasley – her parents were only momentarily confused until she explained she wanted to get him a puzzle with an airplane on it. They were well-accustomed to Mr. Weasley's obsession with airplanes, having had experienced a full conversation about them during Sirius and Amelia's wedding reception at the Burrow in July. While she was at the toy store, Hermione had found another unexpected gift idea – three stuffed animals that represented her friends' future Animagi animals. Even though she had already bought Ron, Harry and Ginny presents in Hogsmeade the previous Saturday, she thought these were just perfect. So she purchased them as well as a particular other one for herself.

However, there was a problem at the moment. She had misplaced one of the three stuffed animals. All three were from two different popular children's movies. The male and female fawn deer were for Harry and Ginny. Those were now in two separate gift bags. But now she couldn't find the other one. Suddenly, she heard a distinct meowing sound and decided she should go investigate. She found Crookshanks cuddling against the other stuffed animal she had bought – a young male lion cub, a character of a recent children's movie.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione sighed, "That is not yours to play with! This is Ron's gift!"

Crookshanks hissed lightly.

"And you can just stop acting that way whenever I mention Ron's name," Hermione said, "Here… play with this one."

She grabbed the stuffed representative of a female lion cub, the male's friend and later mate, and set it near Crookshanks. Crookshanks bat a paw against the new toy, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She hummed the tune of the love-song from the movie – her parents had taken her to the cinema to see it during their holiday in Paris - and proceeded to package together Ron's gift.

_I think he'll like it, _Hermione thought with a smile, _he'll know what it means. I just wonder how he'll react to it…__ more than liking it perhaps? Well, if it gets him to ask me out on another 'date' to Hogsmeade – especially since the next one is the week of Valentine's Day – then that is just fine with me. __  
__  
_Hermione found herself thinking about what gift Ron would give her, and this lasted until she was finished wrapping the presents.

* * *

**(Neville)**  
**  
**At precisely ten-o-clock, Neville, his Gran and Great Uncle Algie made their way into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. As he followed his Gran toward the reception desk, he immediately spotted Daphne and her mother nearby. He waved and Daphne grinned when she saw him.

"There's Daphne, Gran," Neville said.

"Hmm?" Augusta asked, "Oh, yes."

Daphne led her mother over to them and Neville smiled.

"Augusta Longbottom," Illiana said, "A pleasure it is to see you again."

"Illiana," Augusta said, politely.

"Daphne told me she had been invited to come here today," Illiana said, "When she mentioned your grandson's name, I immediately offered to come along. I was very much wanting to formally meet the boy who my daughter had written home about so much."

Neville blushed lightly when Illiana looked at him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Greengrass," he said.

"I return the sentiments, young man," Illiana said. "You look just like your father. I was a few years above him and your mother at Hogwarts. I mentored him when the staff insisted on having a Cross-House Tutoring Session. Only lasted that year unfortunately. Even though I was never a part of it, I am sad to say the sessions did not help the house rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Though it does seem that things are changing. Augusta, I give my permission to allow Daphne to accompany you to see your son and his wife. In return, perhaps you can escort her to Cornelius Fudge's manor for the party? Daphne tells me you have been invited, yes?"

"Indeed," Augusta said, "Though if I hadn't promised my attendance last year, I might have declined. Ever since Fudge's resignation from his post as Minister, there have been some strange rumors concerning him. This will be the last year we attend his party, I believe."

"Then I will see you soon," Illiana said, "I'll see you in a little while, Daphne. Be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Mother," Daphne said.

Illiana smiled, then with a last look at Neville, she turned and headed toward the fireplaces.

"Stay here with your little friend for a moment, Neville," Augusta said, "Algie and I will inform the receptionist of our arrival."

"Yes, Gran," Neville said.

Augusta turned and walked with Algie toward the reception desk. Neville looked at Daphne and she smiled.

"Your Gran's nice," Daphne said.

"She'll grow on you," Neville said, "Your mother's very nice."

"Old-fashioned pureblood politeness," Daphne said, rolling her eyes, "But I think it means she approves of you."

"Er… thanks?" Neville said.

Daphne grinned then sighed audibly. "Thank the stars she came along instead of Daddy. He still wants to meet you formally though. He's been rather frosty the past couple of days when I mention you. Apparently our 'public display of affection' – as he called it, at King's Cross was not proper." She scoffed. "He tried to tell me I'm too young for such behavior, and I, in turn, reminded him of Astoria's affections for a certain former classmate of ours."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Draco, of course," Daphne said. "I told you she likes him, and I guess he likes her in return. My father wasn't happy when I mentioned Draco, though."

"Would it have something to do with the fact his father attacked us?" Neville asked.

"Draco's not his father, Neville," Daphne said, "The name-change proves it. I just hope he is okay, wherever he is."

"Daphne, we're talking about the same boy who cursed me in our first year," Neville said.

"Didn't you once tell me Harry also used the same curse on you?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, but – err – that was for good reason," Neville said, "I forgave him."

Daphne raised her eyebrows, though she remained silent. Augusta and Algie returned, and the four headed toward the lifts.

Soon, they arrived at the Janus Thickey Ward, where long-term patients resided. Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents, were only two of the permanent residents in the ward. A Healer Neville recognized as Miriam Strout, who had been his parents' nurse for as long as he could remember, was currently near his parents' beds.

"Look who is here, Frank, Alice!" Miriam said, when she caught sight of the newcomers, "Your family's arrived. Augusta, a pleasure as always to see you."

"Hello, Miriam," Augusta said.

Miriam greeted Algie, then turned to Neville.

"Neville, how good to see you," she said, a motherly smile Neville was used to crossing her lips, "And who is this?"

"My – err – girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass," Neville said, blushing when Daphne smiled. "She's come to meet my parents."

"Oh, how wonderful," Miriam said, "Do you hear that, Frank, Alice?"

Frank's only response was walking over to a window near his bed. Artificial light (St. Mungo's was mostly underground) shone in through the window, and Frank waved a hand through it, laughing lightly. From her bed, Alice's eyes glanced at Neville, then Daphne, but as Neville was used to, her expression was empty. Neville knew she could not recognize him, but he didn't care.

He took Daphne's closest hand and walked across the room toward his parents.

"Mum, Dad," he said, "This is Daphne, my girlfriend. Daphne, these are my parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"A pleasure to meet you," Daphne said, politely.

Alice held out her hand, and looked at Neville. He smiled and walked over to her and offered his hand to her. She dropped something into it, and Neville found that it was a bubblegum wrapper.

"Thanks, Mum," Neville said. "Happy Christmas."

"How very nice, Alice," Augusta said, as she waved her wand at an empty vase, and lilies appeared.

_Ten Galleons Gran is going to tell me to bin this wrapper, but she knows I never do._

Alice's eyes looked at the flowers, then she looked up at the ceiling.

"Mum's favorite flowers," Neville explained to Daphne, "I always think it has something to do with Harry's mother, Lily. Mum and her were best friends."

"I wish I knew what to say, Neville," Daphne said, "It's just –"

She shrugged, and Neville squeezed her hand gently.

"You don't need to say anything," Neville assured her, with a smile, "Just the fact that you're meeting them, even if they don't remember you – means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Daphne said.

Neville, Daphne, Augusta and Algie spent another half-hour with Neville's parents, though Frank and Alice fell asleep half-way into their visit.

"Come on, Neville," Augusta said, "Daphne's parents and Cornelius are probably waiting for us. And do bin that wrapper, you have enough as it is."

Neville nodded and looked at his parents.

"I'll see you soon, Mum, Dad," he said, "I love you. Happy Christmas."

He pocketed the wrapper, and blinked the tears from his eyes as Daphne squeezed his hand gently – he had not let go of her hand in the past half-hour - and the four visitors made their way out of the ward.

* * *

**Next chapter****, the two Christmas parties! Will a surprise guest show up at Cornelius' party?**  
**  
**


	37. Christmas Break, Part 2

**Chapter 37  
****Christmas Break, Part 2 – Year 3**

**Author's Note: Much of this chapter used to be Chapter 38, before my rewrite, but there are a couple of new scenes that have to do with the new storyline for Lucius and Draco.**

* * *

**(Ginny)**

****Because the fireplace at the Burrow was decorated for Christmas, along with the sitting room, the Floo Network was off-limits. So at half-past-eleven, Sirius and Amelia transported all the gifts via magic and brought Ginny and Harry to the Burrow via Apparation.

As Ginny, Harry, Sirius and Amelia stepped inside the Burrow, they were met with delicious aromas of a Molly Weasley feast, as well as Mrs. Weasley herself, who was waiting near the door, having heard the sounds of their Apparation. Ginny's father, as well as Hermione's parents, were sitting at the table.

"Happy Christmas all," Sirius said, "Are we the last to arrive?"

"No, Luna and Xenophilius will be here shortly," Mrs. Weasley said, as she hugged Ginny and Harry.

Ginny and Harry walked into the sitting room, where they found Ron and Hermione.

" – just a bit of fun, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Actually it is a Weasley tradition!"

"Which tradition is that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, hello!" Hermione said, "Ron was just trying to convince me that we should guess what is inside each present, because it is a tradition."

"It is," Ginny said, as she sat down with Harry on the couch, "Ron, Bill and the twins are really good at it. They can usually tell if something is clothes or if it is something else. Fred and George are excellent at guessing and Bill goes with the smarter route of looking at the shape. Ron tends to go the more physical approach… touching and shaking things."

"I do not touch or shake them!" Ron scowled.

"Well, not for a few years anyway," Ginny said, "Ever since Mum caught you and put shock spells on them every year since."

Hermione laughed.

Ron scowled, and in an obvious change of subject, asked "Did you get a new broom yesterday, Harry?"

"I was going to buy one," Harry said, "But Sirius sort of guided me away from the store, so I think I know what his Christmas present is. I did buy a present for myself, though."

Harry took off his coat and rolled up the sleeve of his sweater, revealing his new wand-holster.

"I wondered if you would get another one," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "And it gave me an idea. I'm going to upgrade all of our wand-holsters with a couple charms. One is similar to the Summoning spell. If you lose your wand-holster, it will come back to you. The other – well – when Malfoy attacked me, I couldn't get to my wand, because it was stuck in my coat… so I can make it to where that never happens again. Our wands will no longer be impeded by clothing when we need them in our hands."

"Brilliant," Ron said, and Hermione agreed.

The four friends talked about innocent topics for a few minutes until Luna and her father arrived. Then Mrs. Weasley called the children in to help bring out plates, glasses and silverware to the tables. As Ginny had guessed, there were indeed warming charms around the tables, making it nice and comfortable, and coats obsolete.

Most of the younger group, except for Bill and Charlie, sat at one table, while the adults sat at the other. Ginny and Harry's backs were toward the adults table and they could hear the conversation during the meal. Most of it was casual, and Harry and Ginny joined in the conversations with their own friends and family. However the conversation at the adult's table turned more serious; it had moved to Lucius and Draco's whereabouts.

"Doesn't look like they are in England anymore," Sirius said, "Narcissa mentioned Scotland, so we're looking there."

"Scotland?" Mrs. Weasley said, "So they could be near Hogwarts?"

"Lucius isn't dumb unfortunately, Molly," Sirius said, "He has what he wants, and he is trying to stay in hiding, so I doubt he'd go anywhere near Hogwarts. We're going to broaden our search to Muggle and wizarding cities and villages to look for anything suspicious."

"Cities and villages?" Richard Granger asked, "Do you think they're hiding in plain sight?"

"Not likely at all," Amelia said, "Especially since Malfoy's face is all over Muggle media. I'm meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister the a couple days after I go back to work, and hope to work something out where we can introduce pictures of Draco to the Muggle media."

"I'm hoping this lead Narcissa mentioned about Castor and Illiana's youngest daughter, and her connections with Draco will go somewhere," Sirius said.

"Draco's not much of a common Muggle name," Helen said, "Will that be a problem?"

"That is where the Muggle-worthy Excuse Department comes in," Sirius said, laughing.

Richard asked what that Department did, and the conversation continued with Sirius, Amelia, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley - all of whom had experiences with them - giving examples of Muggle-worthy Excuses, which caused laughter to ring out from around the table.

* * *

**(Neville)**  
**  
**Meanwhile in Wiltshire at the manor of former Minister Cornelius Fudge, things were in full swing at Fudge's annual social Christmas party. Nearly all of the guests were members of old pureblood families. Unlike Augusta Longbottom, most of the guests still supported Cornelius Fudge and were unhappy to find out he had resigned from his post as Minister of Magic.

Neville was seated near a group of children – some of whom were his age, fellow classmates at Hogwarts, others younger or older, all of which were children of the guests at the party. This was how it usually was at the social parties Neville attended. He would be carted off to join those his age, while the adults usually gossiped away.

The only difference this year was that he actually had someone to talk with; he could never thank Daphne enough for that. Daphne, however, was talking to a couple of the older children, twin boy and a girl, whom Neville recognized as members of the Slytherin house. Except it seemed her conversation with them was a bit on the heated side, because she soon walked away from them, toward Neville, in a huff.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked her, as Daphne took the empty seat next to him.

"Just my cousins being their usual selves," Daphne said, "Bastian and Bella Blishwick, their mother is my aunt - mother's sister. We used to be really close."

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"They saw me with you in Hogsmeade on Halloween," Daphne said.

"Oh," Neville said, "sorry."

"Neville, don't apologize for that," Daphne said, "They're just mad because my boyfriend's a Gryffindor. They're not alone either when it comes to having issues with me and you, but I hardly care."

"So I guess introducing me to the family is out of the question," Neville said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Believe me, you don't want to meet most of my family," Daphne said, "Count yourself lucky my father is too busy chumming it up with his friends to want to talk to you. Besides, you know how it is, I'm sure. Almost everyone here is related in some way. You and I could be distant cousins."

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Sure, but if you ask most of our fellow purebloods at Hogwarts," Daphne said, "they hardly care who they date as long as they don't have the same grandparents somewhere along the way."

"Er… I see," Neville said, "Then we're good, I suppose."

"Better than good," Daphne said, with a wink.

Neville blushed. "I'm happy you're here with me. I always feel so lonely and out of place when I come to a party like this. I hardly recognize anyone besides those I know from school."

"You're not alone, believe me," Daphne said, "For example, my sister's over there talking to a boy who is probably our age, and I don't recognize him."

Daphne nodded across the room and Neville looked and saw Astoria sitting close by a boy. The boy had long black hair and a tan skin-tone.

"Maybe he's from another school," Neville said, "Want to introduce yourself to him?"

"Nah, not at the moment," Daphne said, "I'm fine here with you."

"Me too," Neville said, "This is the first time I've enjoyed myself at one of these parties. Mostly because of you."

"Aw, I'd kiss you for that, but people would stare at us," Daphne said, "Maybe later though, if we can get away from everyone."

Neville blushed. "I'd like that."

* * *

**(Ginny)**

****After the meal, it was time to open presents. Ginny received her usual Weasley Christmas sweater from her parents, but this time it was a bit heavier; wrapped inside the sweater was a book with a note attached on top. Ginny was rather horrified and embarrassed when she saw the title and Harry seemed to have noticed her expression.

_What__ is it? _Harry asked.

_Looks like Mum found a way to have The Talk with me. She bought me a book-equivalent about it! A little more expansive than the Growing Up book Hermione gave me a couple years ago. The note here says it is charmed for only girls to re__ad. __  
__  
__Good, I have no wish to read that. _Harry said, _Oooh yes!_

Ginny grinned when she looked up and saw that Harry was unwrapping Sirius' gift to him – a new Firebolt – Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron all looked on jealous and envious.

_Hmm… maybe I s__hould have opened that at home, _Harry said, after Ron begged him to see it.

Ginny giggled mentally and opened Harry's present to her, which turned out to be a silver chain necklace. On the end of it, there was a large flat metal charm with some kind of rune on it.

_I don't think we've studied this rune yet, _Ginny said_. What is it?__  
__  
__Danger… it is an alarm necklace. I have one too. Only those whom we trust can see us wear it, and nobody can take it off besides us. Watch this.__  
__  
_Harry tugged at his own chain necklace and held a fist around charm at the end. Ginny suddenly felt a warming sensation against her palm and realized it was coming from the charm.

_I felt that! _Ginny gasped, _What was it?__  
__  
__The alarm, basically. If you feel that, it means I need you. If w__e ever lose our gifts again, these will let us know the other is in danger. __  
__  
__So if we're split up at all, like we were last Saturday when I went to the restroom…__  
__  
__Yeah… exactly. Once we learn more runes, we might be able to add more things onto the neckla__ce. __  
__  
__Thanks, Harry, I only wish we had these last Saturday.__  
__  
__Well, now it won't happen again. As long as we don't take the necklaces off.__  
__  
_Ginny smiled and returned to opening her presents. She laughed when she saw Hermione's present, and also when Harry revealed his similar one.

* * *

**(Ron's PoV)**

****An hour later, Ron kneeled down to the ground and balled up a snowball in his hands, then hid behind a tree in the orchard.

Most of the children, excluding Percy, but also including Bill and Charlie were in the middle of a free-for-all snowball fight. However, since the battle had begun, certain players had chosen teams. Predictably, Harry and Ginny had paired up, but so had Fred and George. Hermione, Bill and Charlie were all working on their own, as was Ron. However, Ron had been shadowing a certain smart witch for a few minutes, not to ambush her, but to protect her.

However, it looked like somebody _was _planning on ambushing Hermione. Or rather, two people – Fred and George had been going around to each of the players and ambushing them. So far they had succeeded against Harry and Ginny – somehow having outsmarted their telepathy (it was obvious Harry and Ginny were using it), as well as Bill and Charlie, and Luna. Ron and Hermione were left. Fortunately, Ron had evaded the twins. But he knew who their target was. Hermione had been chased into the orchard a few minutes ago by the twins, and Ron had come in as well.

He peered around a tree to look for Fred, George and Hermione. He then heard snickering and saw the twins up ahead.

"Evaded us far too long today, Miss Granger!" George said.

Hermione snorted and Ron saw her throw a snowball toward George. George ducked, and Hermione ducked too when Fred threw one at her. Ron narrowed his eyes and then he caught sight of something above Fred and George. A tree branch above them had a lot of snow on it. He grinned and walked out from behind the tree.

"Oi, Fred, George!" Ron said.

"Well, look who it is!" Fred said, "Come to rescue your girlfriend?"

Ron blushed. "She's not my girlfriend."

_They're trying to distract me!__  
__  
_Ron aimed the snowball high, and this caused Fred and George to laugh.

"Missed!" Fred said,

"Good thing you're not a Chaser!" George said.

"I didn't miss," Ron said.

Then his eyes went upward, as did Fred and George's, just as a large snowdrift fell off the branch and hit Fred and George covering them in snow. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione grinned and nodded. She hit Fred with a snowball, then ran toward Ron, and they retreated from the orchard.

"That was fun," Ron said.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, when suddenly Ron got hit in the chest with a snowball. He turned and saw Sirius standing there.

"Nobody told us about a new entry!" Hermione said.

Ron grabbed snow from the ground and threw it toward Sirius. Sirius laughed and transformed into his dog form and ran off.

"I can't wait until I can do that," Ron said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, and Ron turned toward her. "I want to tell you something."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Catch!" Hermione said.

She threw a snowball at him, then ran off.

"Why you little -!" Ron exclaimed and ran after her.

* * *

**(Fred and George)**  
**  
**Fred and George Weasley emerged from the orchard, their hair and new Weasley sweaters half-soaked from the snow drift that had avalanched onto them.

"Fred," George said, "I did not expect that."

"We can't let them get away with that," Fred said, as he watched his little brother chase after Hermione.

"You're right," George said, "We need to do something about it."

"I think I have the perfect idea, George," Fred said, grinning.

He whispered something into George's ear, and George looked amazed.

"We did create those especially for today," Fred said, "Best we try them out before the day is over, yes?"

George agreed, and he and Fred hurried back into the battle.

* * *

**(Hermione)**  
**  
**An hour later, everyone was thoroughly exhausted and now dried off with spells. Most of the adults were having conversation. Harry, Ginny and Luna were talking quietly to each other. Fred and George were oddly missing from the celebrations. As was Ron, but Hermione realized where he was. She made her way up the stairs towards Ron's attic bedroom and lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in," Ron said, though he sounded rather distracted.

Hermione opened the door and peered her head inside. Ron was sitting on the bed, and Hermione smiled when she saw that he was holding the lion cub stuffed animal.

"I see you like my gift," she said, grinning, and walked into the room.

Ron nearly jumped when he heard her. Blush claimed his cheeks, and Hermione giggled.

"Er… yeah," Ron said, "It is cute."

"I have a female version of it at home," Hermione said."Bought them at the same time yesterday. Supposed to represent your Animagus."

"Yeah, I figured that," Ron said. "I saw you gave Harry and Ginny stag and doe stuffed animals too."

"Couldn't find a wolf I liked – for Neville," Hermione said, "most of them looked like huskies, actually, which aren't wolves… obviously."

Ron nodded. "So.. er… you have a fun Christmas so far?"

"Nothing like a Weasley Christmas," Hermione said, grinning, "Might be something I have to do every year."

Ron blushed. "My parents obviously – err – you know, love you."

"I never did thank you for saving me from Fred and George during that snowball fight, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they were just joking around," Ron said.

"Still – we were the only two they didn't hit with snowballs," Hermione said.

"True," Ron said.

"So… thanks," Hermione said.

"You're – err – welcome," Ron said, "Suppose we better get back downstairs –"

Suddenly, Hermione heard a shuffling noise come from the doorway.

"Whose there?" Ron asked.

"Harry? Ginny?" Hermione called out.

"Er… probably Fred and George," Ron said.

Suddenly Hermione heard a jingling sound from above them. She looked up and blushed as she saw mistletoe above them. She looked back at Ron whose face was completely red.

"That must be something of Fred and George's," Ron said, "Idiots."

"Mistletoe," Hermione said.

"Yeah – err – I know what it is," Ron said, "They probably wanted to get me back for what I did in the orchard. Doesn't matter -"

He swiped at the mistletoe and Hermione heard a jingling sound that almost sounded like giggling as Ron's hand went through it without touching it.

"What the hell?" Ron said.

"I think I know why you can't touch it," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Hermione sighed and leaned toward Ron and kissed him.

Not on the lips, but on the cheek.

The mistletoe dropped down on Hermione's lap.

"It worked," Hermione said, grinning.

"Er – yeah," Ron said, "Guess so."

"Think I hear Mum calling," Hermione said.

She stood up and walked across the room to the door. She looked over her shoulder at Ron and saw him touching his cheek she had kissed.

"Coming, Ron?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ron asked, "Oh – oh yeah, sure."

Hermione smiled and started off down the stairs as Ron followed her. She was very aware of Fred and George's bedroom door closing, but decided not to say anything about it.

* * *

**(Fred and George)**  
**  
**"That – was – close!" Fred panted as he rested against the door.

George was sprawled across his bed, also breathing hard. Do we call that a mission success or failure, Fred?"

"She kissed him," Fred said.

"On the cheek," George said.

"Mm, I suppose we should accept that for now," Fred said. "Our mistletoe seemed to have accepted it."

"A kiss on the cheek instead of the lips, and the mistletoe stops working," George said, "We need to figure out how to make it so it only accepts a lip-lock."

"Good for a first try though," Fred said,

"True," George said, "I mean – we haven't had any testers."

"We have testers," Fred said, "You and Angie."

"Er… I don't think she'll be up to it," George said.

"Oh, come on George," Fred said, "Don't you see the possibility? Have a price range… the higher the price, the longer the mistletoe stays above the victims – err – couple, and they have to keep kissing and snogging – when was the last time you got a full-on snog from Angie?"

"Fine," George said, "But you need to find a mate, mate! I don't want to be the only tester."

"We'll see," Fred said, shrugging, "Still… a success. So… when do you think those two will finally be a couple?"

"A year from now," George said, "Bet you ten galleons!"

"You're on, mate!" Fred said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cornelius Fudge's party, the party guests gossip away, unaware that the most wanted man in magical Britain was standing nearby in disguise. The man in question was standing against a wall, a drink in hand, as he listened to the chatter around the room.

_I am here for two reasons. To find out exactly what everyone is talking about when it comes to me, and __also t__o keep a promise I had given my son. Hopefully, he will be more cooperative now that I have allowed him to see his friend.__  
__  
_He directed his eyes across the room, where the boy in question was giving a gift to a young girl by the name of Astoria Greengrass. When Astoria's eyes lit up at the necklace she had received, so too did the eyes of the man, but for a very different reason.

_Yes. Very good, my son. When he said he wished to give something to Miss Greengrass for Christmas, I could only oblige. Little does he know __what he is giving her is helping me get exactly what I want. Now all I have to do is wait for the day when my gift's effects__ finally__ take place…__  
__  
_Fortunately for Lucius Malfoy, he had gotten very good at the waiting game.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! What is Lucius Malfoy up to? You'll find that out by the end of the third year portion of this story!**  
**  
A portion of the next chapter will be the last of the "re-write" portion of the story, and then everything following will be new! **


	38. Cores, Rainbows and Runes

**Chapter 38**  
**Cores, Rainbows and Runes**

**(Harry)**

_Tuesday, January __5th, 1994_

The morning of the second full day of second term, Harry woke up to the familiar feeling of the vibrating pillow alarm. He blinked open his eyes and saw Ginny perched on her elbow, looking at him. She smiled at him and leaned forward to him and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss and gently pushed her back onto her pillow. He heard her chuckle in his mind as she opened her lips and invited his tongue in, which he accepted willingly.

_How long have you been up? _Harry asked, as he backed away from her lips.

_A few minutes. Just thinking about things while watching you sleep._

_I reckon I'm rather boring when I sleep._

_I do believe, Mr. Potter, I've told you time and again you look adorable when you sleep. I better go before everyone in my dorm wakes up. Meet in the Common Room in say, half-an-hour?_

_'Kay._

Ginny smiled and briefly kissed Harry once again, then grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. Harry opened the curtains again, and was happy to find he and Ginny were the only ones awake. He felt Ginny brush past him and he closed the curtains again, then laid back down on his pillow and let his mind wander.

The whole of Christmas Break had gone by pretty fast. The day after Christmas, Rodger, Cynthia and Susan had all come to Potter Manor for dinner and gift exchanges. Sirius and Amelia had both gone back to work a couple days after that. Amelia had met up with the Muggle Prime Minister, and now there were photos of Draco in the Muggle media, which included television and newspapers, as well as storefronts.

On New Year's Eve, Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Amelia stayed up past midnight to celebrate the new year. However, they were all in bed less than half-an-hour after midnight.

For the rest of the break, Harry and Ginny mainly just did stuff around the house, though they did find things to do to keep them busy. They had to do their between-term homework, and also they volunteered to babysit Donder and Blitzen whenever Dobby and Melina had to do their chores around the Manor. Most of the time the baby house-elves would just sleep, though Ginny had fun watching them.

Harry finally decided to get up, and he pulled back his curtains and saw that he wasn't the only one awake now. Neville was fully dressed, and was now putting his books for the day in his knapsack.

"Morning, Neville," Harry said.

"Oh, morning, Harry," Neville said, with a smile. "Daphne wanted me to join her for an early breakfast. Want to come?"

"You go on ahead," Harry said, "I expect we'll be down there soon enough."

Neville nodded and walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna made their way into the Great Hall and to their usual spot at the Gryffindor Table. Neville and Daphne were already there, chatting away and eating breakfast. Hedwig was perched on a jug of orange juice when Harry arrived. A scroll of parchment rested between her talons.

"Early post today, Hedwig?" Harry asked, taking the scroll.

Hedwig hooted softly in reply. Harry unrolled the scroll and looked at it.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_I do hope your holidays were as fascinating and fun as mine._

_I have heard that you will be quite busy this Saturday, so I ask that we push back our next meeting one day. Please see me in my office at two-o-clock next Sunday and we can continue our lessons. No need for a password, the gargoyle will admit you on sight._

_Have a good first week of second term,_  
_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry handed the scroll to Ginny, then gave a piece of bacon to Hedwig and thanked her. She gobbled up the bacon and flew off again. He then began piling breakfast food on his plate.

_Apparently we're having a busy Saturday, _Ginny said.

_Tonks said yesterday that Remus wants to continue our Patronus lessons this weekend._

_Yes, but we've had a meeting with Dumbledore and Patronus lessons before. What else do you think we could be doing?_

Harry was about to say he did not know when he saw Oliver Wood walking toward them with Katie Bell.

"Potter!" Wood said.

"Good morning, Captain," Harry said, "How was your holidays?"

"Brilliant," Wood said, "I do hope you purchased a new broom over the holidays."

"No, I didn't," Harry said, and before Oliver could respond, he said, "But I did acquire a new broom as a gift."

"What model?" Wood asked, "Nimbus 2001 like your girlfriend?"

"Nope," Harry said, grinning as Ginny blushed, "A Firebolt."

"F-Firebolt?" Oliver asked, his mouth agape.

"A Firebolt," Harry said.

"Looks brilliant, Captain," Ron said, "Harry, when can I have a go on it?"

"No!" Oliver said, "Only Harry can use it. A broom like that – we cannot risk it getting used by someone other than its owner. It might ruin it! A real Firebolt? You're sure."

"I'm sure," Harry said, "Though I could check it again and see if it was actually plastic –"

Oliver shook his head. "I believe you. First practice of the term is this Saturday."

"Er… how long?" Ginny asked, "We have extra lessons with Professor Lupin at four in the afternoon."

"Extra lessons?" Oliver asked, then sighed, "Eleven in the morning until three in the afternoon. Sound okay?"

"Fine with me," Harry said, and Ginny and Ron nodded.

"Brilliant," Oliver said, "A Firebolt! Hear that, Katie?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Oliver and Katie began discussing Harry's new broom.

_Guess we now know how busy our Saturday is, _she said.

_Oliver would have had to go through McGonagall to book the Pitch, and Dumbledore must have heard it._

_Sure… but how does he know about our Patronus lessons?_

_Ginny – with how much he knows, I'd be surprised if he didn't know about our lessons._

_True._

* * *

A few minutes before nine, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Daphne said goodbye to Ron and Neville and headed out onto the grounds, where a few of their fellow classmates were standing.

"What is Professor Dumbledore doing here?" Ginny whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Harry found Professor Dumbledore standing beside Professor Vector. Near them stood what appeared to be three Auror-Corp level training dummies, identical to the one Harry and Ginny had at Potter Manor.

"No idea," Hermione said.

"Guess he is part of the lesson," Harry said.

_Wonder what type of lesson needs Professor Dumbledore AND training dummies, _Ginny said.

Before Harry could think of a possible answer, Professor Vector raised her wand in the air and sent three red sparks in the air. This claimed everyone's attention.

"Good morning, students," Vector said, "Today begins the first lesson on what will culminate to you finding out exactly what your magical core levels are."

A few of the students whispered excitedly to their neighbors. Hermione looked quite excited.

_Oh no, anything but this! _Ginny groaned in Harry's mind. _We weren't expecting this… were we?_

_I didn't expect us to begin this early._

"Simmer down everyone," Vector said. "This lesson is a bit of show-and-tell. I do believe everyone here was present during at least one meeting during the Dueling Club last year, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded and murmured in assent.

"Excellent!" Vector said, "Then I would also assume all of you know the incantation for Disarming, yes?"

Everyone murmured in assent again.

"Perfect," Vector said. "Because today you will be using the Disarming spell against these Auror-Corp level training dummies. It is thanks to Professor Tonks and Professor Dumbledore that we are able to use these. It is no secret that Professor Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world –"

"It is a good thing it is rather chilly today and that hides the color on my cheeks," Dumbledore said, "I haven't blushed this badly in quite a while!"

Most of the students laughed.

"Therefore, it is only fitting that we use him as an example today for showing a very powerful magical core," Vector said, "Now magical cores range from a level of 1 to 10." Ginny's hand shot in the air. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Has anyone ever had one more powerful than a level 10?" Ginny asked, "Is it possible?"

"Nobody in recorded history has ever had a magical core higher than level 10," Vector said.

"Ah, Professor," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid that is not true. A wizard and a witch both have had magical core levels higher than ten."

_Three guesses who, _Harry said.

"The late Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel," Dumbledore said.

_I knew it! _Harry said.

"I would say theirs were eleven," Dumbledore said, "though that is not basing on the exact power of their cores. Anything higher than a ten is off the Gossamer Scale. We just count that is extremely powerful, and also extremely rare."

"Gossamer Scale," Vector said, "Remember that, everyone. Gladys Gossamer, the first witch, or wizard, ever to test out their magical core level in recorded history. I will not tell you any more about her, that is your assignment for this month. A twenty-four inch essay, due on the last class of the month, on Gladys Gossamer and the Gossamer Scale. Now… back on track. Professor Dumbledore will demonstrate what you will all be doing today."

She then turned around and pointed her wand at the ground halfway between her and the targets. Then, a large bright, blue ring appeared out of thin air. Two more appeared in front of the other two targets as well. Another wave of Vector's wand, and three narrow wooden rods, representing wands, appeared in the outstretched hands of the dummies.

"Professor Dumbledore," Vector said, "If you will, fire a Disarming Spell through the ring and disarm the dummy. Everyone else, watch Professor Dumbledore, NOT his spell or the dummy. This is very important. Pay attention now."

Dumbledore walked forward and stood where Vector had been.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore said, pointing the Elder Wand at the dummy.

A white beam shot from his wand, through the large ring and toward the dummy. The dummy's "wand" zoomed out of the dummy's hand and over to Dumbledore, who caught it. However, that is not what Harry was looking at. As soon as the spell had gone through the ring, an extremely large golden orb appeared around Dumbledore.

"See that, everyone?" Vector asked, "That is what is referred to as a Gossamer Scale Indicator Orb. What you are looking at is Professor Dumbledore's core brought to visibility. His core is a level nine, obviously very powerful, but not a level ten, or higher as was explained earlier. Thank you, sir. Everyone, a round of applause?"

The students broke out into a light, but polite applause as the golden ring vanished into thin air.

"Now, it is my turn," Vector said; she turned and pointed her wand at the dummy. "Expelliarmus!"

A bright, green orb appeared around Professor Vector, as the spell went through the ring, and hit the dummy.

"Notice the color change?" Vector said, "Every level has a different color. The pattern of colors is what is referred to as the Gossamer Rainbow. I will not tell you what colors represent which number. That is what you have to find out by the end of this term. I will teach you over the next few months exactly how to calculate it. My magical core is a level six, by the way. Magical cores can and will raise to higher levels as you mature and your magic matures. Most of you will probably have the same color and level. Most of you will also probably have a low level, but do not despair when you find out. As I said, the levels will raise. In fact… by the time you are finished with your education here, it could raise as much as two or three levels, and then more as you age. All right – ah – the three Gryffindors, come up and face a ring, please."

_Oh boy. Here goes nothing, _Harry said.

_I don't think we're going to be able to fool these rings, Harry, _Ginny said.

_I don't think so either… looks like we might just have to be honest with what we figure out. Especially if we want to pass this class._

_Which we do._

Harry, Ginny and Hermione each stood a few feet from each other, in front of the dummies. Harry saw Dumbledore looking very interested as to what would happen.

"All right, Gryffindors!" Vector said, "Wands at the ready! Disarming spells on three – one –"

Harry twisted his wrist, and his wand appeared between his fingers.

"Two!" Vector said.

Harry pointed his wand at the dummy.

"Three!" Vector said.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said, as did Ginny and Hermione.

The spell hit the dummy and the "wand" headed in his direction. He would have caught it, if he was not blinded by a very bright red light. Harry looked up and saw that the red light was coming from the Orb around him. Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione's orbs. Ginny had a bright orange orb, and Hermione a bright purple.

_Guess we don't have the same core levels, _Ginny said.

_Yeah, but whose is higher?_

_Uh-oh, look at Vector._

Harry looked at Professor Vector, who was looking back and forth from his to Ginny's orbs. She then looked at Dumbledore who only smiled.

_I think it is safe to assume, _Ginny said, _that we're somewhere between Vector and Dumbledore's core levels._

_Only two numbers are 7 and 8… so who is 7 and who is 8?_

_Unless one of ours is 10?_

_I doubt it… Dumbledore said we're not as powerful as him yet._

_Point. Course he could be wrong._

_Could be. Guess we'll find out by June._

"Er – ahem," Vector said, clearing her throat, "Thank you, you three. You may step away. Ravenclaws, you next!"

Over the next ten minutes, the other eight students proceeded with disarming the dummies. Su Li, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot all had a yellow orb. Tracy Davis, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lisa Turpin all had pink orbs, and Daphne and Susan's was purple, like Hermione's.

"Splendid work everyone!" Professor Vector said, after the Hufflepuffs were finished. "As you can see quite a few of you had the same colors as someone else… which means you have the same exact level of magical core. This was expected, of course. Did everyone see the color of their orbs? Yes? Good. You will need to write those down on a piece of parchment. We will all now return to the classroom. When you arrive, please open your books to chapter 9, and read the section on Gladys Gossamer. That will get you started on your essay. Also, there are a series of books on Gossamer in the library – three different titles, a few copies of each. Please only check out one of the books so that everyone can have one for research on their essay. Please head on inside now."

As Harry and Ginny passed Professor Vector, Harry saw her stare at them for a few moments before Dumbledore got her attention.

_Brilliant, _Harry said, _Apparently we have higher cores than she does, and she obviously is shocked by that._

_Of course she is… two students as young as we are – or as young as she believes we are – with higher cores then hers? Why wouldn't she be surprised._

_Do you think she'll talk to us about it? Or perhaps Dumbledore?_

_I doubt it. They would have to explain to us why, really, and how can they do that without revealing our core levels, which is our big assignment this term?_

_Right… we are still students and this is still a learning experience. They can't take that away from us._

Immediately after class – which was free time and lunch - Hermione said she was heading to the library to check out one of the Gossamer books. Harry and Ginny went along as well, and all three of them checked out one of the three books. All three had different information in it, which meant their essays could be different. However, something the books did not have was anything on what was referred to as the Gossamer Rainbow.

"Of course we can't check out books on the Rainbow System, that would be too easy," Hermione said, as they headed off out of the library to find Ron, "Vector probably took those books out of the library so we couldn't use them to find out our core levels."

"So how are we supposed to find out our core levels?" Ginny asked.

"Probably through Arithmantic tables," Hermione said, "We already have two color-codes for numbers, yes? Gold for level 9, Green for six."

"Ginny and I are levels 7 and 8," Harry said, "We just don't know which is which yet."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't see Vector's face did you?" Ginny replied, "After we saw our orbs?"

"Er – yeah, I did," Hermione said, "Oh – yeah, I guess she was surprised. So I guess we should assume you're right – one of you is level 7, one is level 8. But – something else I found interesting. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel were level eleven. So does that mean – you two will be level eleven as well? I would assume theirs was eleven because of their Bond."

"Dumbledore told us we'll be more powerful than him when our powers heighten," Harry said.

"So ten or eleven," Hermione said. "Eleven meaning – anything higher than ten."

"Correct," Harry said.

"I wonder what mine is," Hermione said, thoughtfully as she looked down at her book. "Definitely lower than six. Four or five – but it could be anywhere between one and six."

"Four or five sounds right," Ginny said, "I mean – you are the smartest witch of your age."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "But – maybe it doesn't have anything to do with that. It is your magical core, not how smart you are… I'm smart, sure, but my core could still be a level 2."

"I highly doubt you're a level 2, Hermione," Ginny said.

_I don't know, _Harry said, _Dueling was never her strong spot – maybe it has something to do with that._

Hermione smiled, obviously oblivious to the touch of doubt in Harry's mind.

* * *

As the first week of the second term went on, so did the chill of winter. The last thing anyone wanted to do was spend another couple of hours out on the grounds.

However Hagrid had come prepared for this. In Care of Magical Creatures Class, he provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs.

Hagrid was not the only teacher to do winter-themed lessons. In Charms, Professor Flitwick had taught everyone how to do the Blue-Bell Flame Charm. The charm was one of Hermione's favorites, so it was really no surprise when she got it done right away. Harry and Ginny were able to do it, of course, but they also tried to make it look difficult so not to raise suspicions. In Herbology the students began growing Winter Roses, which actually thrived during the cold winter months. And on a dreary, chilly and cloudy night, even Professor Sinistra had something to teach in Astronomy – a simple charm used to temporarily power up a telescope to see past the clouds.

Even Snape seemed to be in the mood to teach something in the theme of winter. In Double Potions on Friday, he asked the students to brew a Defrosting Draught, which, when done successfully, was used in grounds-keeping to defrost windows and surfaces. Harry thought the potion was pointless because simple spells would defrost things easily, however Ginny had come up with a reason why the Draught was needed – Squibs like Mr. Filch would need it since they could not do magic. The Draught, however, wasn't Harry's biggest worry.

This was Harry and Ginny's first Potions lesson in the aftermath of Snape finding out about their Soul-Bond. Many times during the class, Harry would catch Snape watching him and Ginny as they did their work. He wondered if Snape would call them out for cheating and take away points, but to his surprise, none of that happened.

"Class dismissed," Professor Babbling said after a rather difficult Ancient Runes lesson in which he asked the students to pick out a rune from a list and write a letter, in the runic alphabet, to him and tell him why they wanted to learn about that particular rune, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, please stay after class, will you? You are in no trouble, do not fret."

_'Do not fret', he says, _Ginny said, _Well obviously I am fretting now._

_Maybe he likes our letters the most?_

_Or the least…_

As their fellow students walked out of the classroom, Harry and Ginny made their way to Babbling's desk.

"During class," Babbling said, "I couldn't help but notice a curious little trinket around your necks. A rune, it appears. May I see it? You don't have to take it off."

Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged. They showed the rune to Babbling, who smiled as he looked at them.

"Could you tell me what rune that is?" Babbling asked.

"It is an alarm," Harry said.

"It is," Babbling said, nodding, "Very good. It is one of the more complicated runes, actually, and also one of the more interesting ones. You see, this is one of the few runes that need what is referred to as a twin rune. It needs two of the same runes to even work its magic. Activating it will activate the other rune. Obviously you purchased these necklaces so as to warn each other if you were in danger, yes?"

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Given your recent incident with Lucius Malfoy, I think it is a very good rune to have," Babbling said. "Now, am I correct to say those necklaces were rather expensive?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"I thought so," Babbling said, "And here is why. That particular stone the rune is carved into is quite rare. You see… while most rune-stones can only have one or two rune symbols on them before their power goes to waste, this can have five symbols on them. Anything at all. For example, a privacy rune. If you learn that rune, and place it on the stone, people like myself would not be able to see your necklace at all, simply because of the rune. There are also others that would be useful. If you do not use a privacy rune, you could also use it for defensive measures. For example, if you use one particular rune, anyone you do not trust who tries to touch your necklace, will receive a harsh shock or burn."

"A burn?" Ginny asked, "So if we put that fire symbol on it that you taught us last term -?"

Babbling shook his head. "I would definitely not advise you to do that, Miss Weasley. That rune was not a defensive burning rune, but the firelight rune. It would only provide light like a campfire. Useful in dark spaces, but not in defensive measures. Fire is interesting when it comes to runes. It can be used in all kinds of ways – to give light, to give warmth, or to burn something or someone. That is three different kinds of runes altogether. I suggest you learn what types of runes you want on your necklaces. While I will not suggest any runes, because I believe the search is half the fun, I will help you if you find any particular rune you like. Some of them may be more advanced than the third year learning range however. Choosing five particular runes – well four now outside your alarm rune – could take years. So do not be discouraged if you do not find more than one or two you like over the next few months. Thank you for showing these to me. You're excused. Hurry off to your next class now."

Harry and Ginny each thanked Professor Babbling, then walked out of the classroom and headed for the Defense classroom.

_I don't know why I never appreciated Runes before_, Harry said, _They're quite interesting.  
_  
_I know why. Because when you were originally choosing your classes in your second year, you were far too lazy to want to learn something so complicated._

_You're right as usual, love._

_Funny how often that tends to happen, huh?_

* * *

**This last scene was actually going to be in the newest chapter if I had not done a rewrite. I was very pleased with it, and happy to include it in this one.**

**This ends the rewrite portion. From here on everything you see will be absolutely new.**

**Next chapter, a Patronus lesson with an added student in the lessons, and another meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and a surprise guest comes along for the meeting. And possibly more having to do with the Lucius and Draco storyline.**


	39. Illusions and Delusions

**Chapter 39**  
**Illusions and Delusions**

**(Harry)**

On Saturday, at eleven, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was down at the Pitch, getting ready for their first practice of the new term.

"All right, team!" Oliver said, "Our match against Slytherin went rather well – very well - but that is in the past! At the end of the month, we face Hufflepuff! Now, Ravenclaw may have flattened Hufflepuff, but that does not mean we should take them lightly. Their new Seeker, Cedric Diggory –"

Alicia, Angelina and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," Katie said, blushing.

"Cedric Diggory's quite handsome," Alicia said.

"Strong and silent," Angelina said.

"He's only silent, because he's too thick to string two words together," George said, "Notice he couldn't catch the Snitch against Cho Chang –"

"Not to mention Harry has a Firebolt now," Fred said, "Diggory will have no chance!"

"That still doesn't mean we shouldn't take him seriously!" Oliver said, "Nor the rest of the Hufflepuffs!"

"We are going to take them seriously, Oliver!" Fred said, "_Seriously_."

"Well, show me that you will!" Oliver said, "Everyone out on the Pitch, team!"

Harry walked with Ginny, Ron and the rest of the team out onto the Pitch, and took to the air. He sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; Harry turned it so sharply that Alicia screamed, then he went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with his toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again —

"Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called.

Harry turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; he outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in his hand. The team cheered madly. Harry let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the

others; he spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.

It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make. However it didn't mean he hadn't tried to search for one.

"If we keep this up, Hufflepuff will have no chance!" he said, "Unless the Dementors come –"

"Which they won't!" Ginny said, "Dumbledore would be furious – _more than furious_!"

"But," Oliver said, "If they do –"

"Then we'll be ready for them," Harry said.

"Plus the Dementors weren't exactly Harry's problem last match," Ginny said, "He was too obsessed with catching the Snitch and he crashed!"

"At least he caught the Snitch!" Oliver said, "But – err - I do agree with her, Harry… try not to catch the Snitch so close to the ground."

"I'll work on that, yeah," Harry muttered, "And you don't have to worry about the Dementors – I'm also working on that too."

"Well, good!" Oliver said, "Great practice everyone – practice over!"

Harry followed the team back to the locker rooms, ready for a quick shower. He wanted a nice relaxing shower, but he knew he and his friends were due in the Room of Requirement in less than an hour, for their next Patronus lessons, and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

**(Neville)**

Neville removed the pocket-watch he had received from his Uncle Algie as a Christmas gift, and opened it up. It was a quarter to four. In fifteen minutes, he was expected to be at the Room of Requirement for the next Patronus lesson. He and Daphne were currently in the library, working on a essay Snape had given them the previous day in Potions.

"Got a date or something?" Daphne asked.

"Huh?" Neville asked, then blushed, "Oh, sorry. Actually I'm meeting my friends for an extra-credit lesson with Professor Lupin."

"Extra credit?" Daphne asked, "I thought you were doing rather well in Defense."

"I am," Neville said, "But after the Dementors came to the Pitch during the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, Harry talked to Professor Lupin about doing Patronus lessons, and he's invited me along."

"Patronus?" Daphne echoed, "That's really advanced magic."

"If Dementors attack us, Daphne," Neville said, "they won't care if we don't know advanced magic."

"Yeah, I guess not," Daphne said.

"Hey, do you want to come along?" Neville asked.

"I suppose," Daphne said, "Astoria and I were going to work on a birthday card for my Mum – it is her birthday on Monday. But Astoria usually makes the card, and I just sign my name, so I don't think she'd really miss me. I don't think she's sending it out until tomorrow night anyway, so I can just sign it later. So yeah, I'll come along."

"Brilliant," Neville said, "Oh, but there is one catch. We're – err – not having the lesson in the Defense classroom…"

As Neville and Daphne packed up and headed out of the library, and up toward the seventh floor, Neville told Daphne about the Room of Requirement.

When they arrived at the seventh floor corridor nearly fifteen minutes later, they found Harry waiting near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Across the corridor, Neville could see the large oak door that led into the Room of Requirement.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville said, "Are we early?"

"Right on time," Harry said, "Everyone's already inside."

"Hope you don't mind I invited Daphne along today," Neville said.

"Not at all," Harry said.

"So where exactly is this Room you told me about?" Daphne asked.

"Right there," Neville said, pointing at the door.

"Er… that's a wall," Daphne said.

"One moment," Harry said, then looked at the door, "Let Daphne see you."

Daphne gasped. "Wicked! How did you find this?"

"A house-elf told me," Harry said, "Come on in."

As Neville led Daphne into the room, he found that the room looked like the Defense Classroom today, except for the fact that there were no desks, only a bare floor. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Professors Lupin and Tonks were standing in the center of the floor.

"Hope you don't mind one more student, Professor," Harry said, nodding to Daphne.

"More the merrier," Remus said, smiling, as Harry, Neville and Daphne joined the group, "If I had it my way, every student would be learning how to ward off a Dementor. Unfortunately, the Headmaster says the school governors think most of the students are too young to learn it."

"Which is completely rubbish, of course," Harry said.

"Of course," Remus said. "Since this is your first time here, Miss Greengrass, I will go over the basics of a Patronus for everyone once again. The incantation to summon a Patronus is _Expecto Patronum - _for Miss Greengrass' benefit, repeat after me everyone. Without wands, please. Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum," the seven students and Tonks recited.

"Very good," Remus said, "however to summon a Patronus takes more than just simple words. Before a Dementor uses its greatest weapon – the Dementors Kiss – it weakens its prey, makes them relive their worst memory. So it is only appropriate that the greatest weapon against a Dementor is the exact and complete opposite. You must fight those unhappy feelings the Dementor attacks you with, and the best weapon is – what? A happy feeling or memory, of course. It must be very powerful, very uplifting. The happiest you've ever felt, really. Do any memories or feelings like that come to mind, Miss Greengrass?"

"I think so, yes," Daphne said, nodding.

"Most people tend to believe their happiest memories are – say – the first time they've ever rode a broom," Remus said; he looked at Harry who grinned and shook his head, "or something as simple as that, but most of the time it is not that easy. Now, I have an experiment that might help everyone cast a Patronus, but I don't want to use it immediately. First, I want to see how everyone has progressed. So far, Harry and Ginny have been able to cast a solid – or corporeal – Patronus. Hermione's been able to cast what is referred to as a shield, which is a weaker form of the Patronus. The rest of you – Miss Greengrass excluded – have only had wisps of light which don't do much at all. So now, with wands, Expecto Patronum! And think of a happy memory."

Neville looked at Daphne for a moment, as he tried to think of a happy memory. His mind went to their first kiss after their date on Halloween.

"Expecto Patronum," Daphne said, and a bright wisp of light emitted from her wand, before it died down a few seconds later.

"Good first try, Daphne," Remus said.

Daphne smiled and looked at Neville. He grinned and his mind went back to that first kiss with her.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said.

A large silvery light appeared from his wand and nearly blinded him.

"Very good, Neville, Ron, Luna," Remus said, "You've all progressed to the shield level."

Neville grinned as the room came back into focus.

"Now, we're going to try a little experiment," Remus said. "I am going to perform a rather complex illusion spell. It is similar to the powers of a Boggart, except it does not work on a particular fear, but a thought. It is not a widely known spell – however, it is taught in Auror training. Professor Tonks taught me this spell during Christmas break actually."

Tonks' hair turned a bright red as Remus winked at her.

"Aurors use it during interrogations of a prisoner," Remus said, "The spell creates the illusion of whatever you are thinking about."

"When Mad-Eye Moody was teaching me this spell, he told me a story of one of his interrogations," Tonks said, "He told the prisoner he was interrogating a story about a dragon he had once came upon. The dragon was wrecking a small village in northern England. By the end of the story, when he used the spell on the prisoner, the prisoner was yelling about how a bloody dragon had somehow made its way into the room."

Harry, Ginny and Ron snickered, and even Hermione was having trouble holding back an amused smile.

"Is the spell Dark?" Daphne asked.

"No, but that does not mean it can't be used for Dark purposes," Remus said, "Any spell can. Say this for example, is the Levitating Charm in the Dark category?"

"Of course not," Daphne said.

"Ah, but what if say, someone levitated a large boulder of their opponent's head and dropped it on them?" Remus asked.

"It would kill them, or at least seriously injure them," Daphne said.

"Exactly," Remus said, "Most spells are light or dark, depending on how you use them. Some spells are universally Dark, but that is for another time. Moving back to the subject at hand. Does everyone here know what a Dementor looks like? Show of hands?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Excellent," Remus said, "Because I want you to get a picture of a Dementor in your mind. Can you do that?"

Everyone nodded. Neville's mind went back to the day of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, when he had seen a Dementor close by, as the carriages passed through the gates, before the Professors' Patroni could ward it off.

"Mentis Illusio!" Remus said, without warning.

Suddenly, Neville, Daphne, Ron, Hermione and Luna gasped. In the center of the circle of witches and wizards a Dementor hovered. Neville's eyes widened as the Dementor floated toward him.

"Expecto Patronum!" Neville gasped.

But in his panic, Neville could not think of any happy memory. Only a bit of silver mist oozed from his wand, and the Dementor still came at him. Neville screamed and backed up. He tripped and fell back on the ground.

"Finite!" Remus yelled.

The Dementor vanished. Neville gasped, shaking as he moved to a sitting position. Daphne and Ron, both of whom were still standing, looked just as frightened as he did. However, there were also three bright, silver figures near three of the other students: a stag, a doe, and a small creature Neville could not identify.

"I-I did it!" Hermione squeaked, looking down at the silver animal.

"Your Patronus is an otter," Remus said, "Very nice, Hermione. Splendid work."

"Wh-what the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked, "That Dementor just came after me!"

"Me too!" Neville and Daphne said.

"Did anyone else see that Crumple-Horned Snorcack?" Luna asked, "I must tell Daddy."

"My apologies everyone," Remus said, "I should have told you exactly what I was planning on doing. I was hoping that if you saw a Dementor, it might have made you act upon it. All of you did do the correct incantation, so that is a start. Hermione, it seems you were able to figure out a happy memory in the face of danger, yes? And Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Very good," Remus said.

"So wait," Daphne said, "That Dementor was… just an illusion?"

"Indeed," Remus said.

"But it seemed so real!" Daphne said, and Neville, Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the Mind Illusion spell does make it seem very real," Remus said, "However, it cannot hurt you. It is a mental weapon, not a physical one. Does anyone wish to try it again?"

Surprisingly everyone raised their hand, including Neville. For the next half-hour, everyone – including Luna this time - practiced against the illusion of the Dementor, however no one was successful. Even Hermione, who was trying to use other happy memories to test it out, couldn't replicate her initial success.

* * *

**(Hermione)**

After the lesson, Hermione and her friends thanked Remus and Tonks and headed in the direction of the Great Hall for dinner. Neville and Daphne walked on ahead, while Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna walked together down the corridor toward the Grand Staircase."

"I can't believe it," Hermione said, "I actually did it! An otter! She was so cute!"

"She?" Ron asked, "How could you tell?"

"Aren't most Patroni gender-based?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no, not always," Harry said, "I know a bloke whose Patronus is a doe."

For some reason, Ginny snickered.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Why was yours an otter though?" Ron asked, "I mean… I thought it would be a lioness."

"I'm not sure either," Hermione said, "Doesn't sound like me."

"Otters are part of the weasel family," Luna said.

_Weasels? Why –? _Then as she looked at Ron, it came to her, _oh, Weasel… Weasley. Okay, that does sound like me._

Ron looked rather skeptical. "Still, a lioness does sound better. What happy memory did you use?"

Hermione tried her hardest not to blush. She knew exactly what memory she had used – when she had kissed Ron on the cheek at the Burrow on Christmas.

"I don't really remember," she said, smiling to herself.

* * *

**(Harry)**

After lunch the following day, Harry and Ginny made their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. When the gargoyle caught sight of them, it automatically moved out of the way of the wall in which it guarded, without a word needed from Harry or Ginny. They walked up the stairs and made their way into the main part of the office, where they found Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor Vector; the latter was seated in a comfortable chair next to the familiar loveseat Harry and Ginny usually sat in during their meetings with the Headmaster.

"Oh, we didn't realize you were busy," Harry said, "We can come back later, Professor."

"Come sit down," Dumbledore said, "Professor Vector is actually here to be a part of the proceedings."

_I was afraid of that, _Harry said, as he and Ginny walked over to the loveseat and sat down.

"After the events in the Arithmancy lesson came to play out this previous Tuesday," Dumbledore said, "Professor Vector had a number of questions for me. I decided the answer to those questions could wait until today, seeing as it just so happens I need your permission to reveal such answers."

"Permission?" Vector asked, "from students?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "You see, this information is protected by an honor vow –"

Professor Vector mouthed the words 'honor vow', but before she could inquire any further, Harry decided to interrupt. He had just suddenly realized what Dumbledore was implying. Neither he nor Ginny had exactly given their permission to the Headmaster to reveal their Soul-Bond to Professor Snape, but the event had occurred anyway.

"You learned the hard way you couldn't give up that information without consequences," Harry said, "But your magical core is much too strong to suffer the full consequences of breaking a vow."

"I merely had a very strong migraine for the remainder of the day," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "One that no potion nor spell could remedy. Suffice it to say I will not be doing that again."

"Excuse me, headmaster," Vector said, "Are you implying that you made two students – two _underage _students at that – agree to take an honor vow?"

"My dear Septima, it was Harry and Ginny who suggested the honor vow in the first place," Dumbledore said.

Vector raised an eyebrow and looked from the Headmaster to the two students.

"I _am _intrigued," Vector said, "More-so than I was this past Tuesday."

Albus chuckled and looked at Harry, though he did not say anything. Just as Harry was going to demand what the headmaster wanted, Ginny took his hand.

_I believe he wants us to give him permission to tell Vector about our Soul-Bond._

_Do we have to?_

_Professor Vector is one of the smartest witches in this castle. She'll not back down from this -_

_Unless we just Obliviate her…_

_Harry!_

_Fine, fine._

Harry sighed. "I, Harry Potter, give Albus Dumbledore permission to reveal the information I entrusted to him with the honor vow."

He then gave the Headmaster a look that meant 'only the Soul-Bond secret or face the consequences.' Dumbledore only gave Harry an infuriating twinkle and he nodded and looked at Vector.

"I do not wish to offend you, Septima, or your intelligence with what I am about to ask," Dumbledore said, "But what do you know about the phenomenon known as the Soul-Bond?"

It was only then that Harry realized exactly how smart Septima Vector was – it took the whole of thirty seconds before the Arithmancy Professor looked at Harry and Ginny as if she had known them their whole lives.

"My, oh my," she said, "This is something I would never have expected. Ever since Tuesday, I have gone over so many possibilities in my mind, but that was never one of them. I knew Soul-Bonds were much more than story-book fantasy, but – on two children so young! This explains so much."

"So I'm guessing we can just skip over the whole twenty questions portion of the conversation?" Ginny asked, "Because you can only go over the side-effects of the Bond so many times before it gets irritating."

"Most people in this world see Soul-Bonds as a fantasy," Vector said, "But I have always wished to find out more about the magical world than most people would care for. The Soul-Bond is just one of many mysteries of the world I have indulged myself in learning. So yes, Miss Weasley – err – or should I call you Mrs. Potter?"

"Miss Weasley is fine," Ginny said, almost mechanically, "The other name is private."

"Very well," Vector said, "Yes, Miss Weasley, to answer the Headmaster's question, and your own concern, I know much about the Soul-Bond. Though I must say, a heightened magical core, when you are under the age of consent is quite astounding. Most students your age are lucky to even reach Gossamer level five."

"Septima, I do believe we should stop this discussion there," Dumbledore said, "Any further and I suspect Harry and Ginny will know their Gossamer level numbers before they do the work themselves."

"We believe we're already close to figuring out our core levels," Harry said, "We just don't know which number belongs to who."

Vector smiled. "Yes, of course. My apologies."

"Not needed," Dumbledore said, "Septima, are you satisfied with your answer now?"

Vector stood from her chair, obviously sensing that the headmaster was asking her to leave.

"I am," she said. "Have a good day."

Harry, Ginny and the Headmaster gave their farewells to the Arithmancy Professor and she proceeded to leave the room.

"Now that is out of the way," Dumbledore said, "How about we move on? Any questions first?"

"One," Harry said, "Professors McGonagall, Snape, Vector, and Madam Pomfrey all know of our Soul-Bond now. Do you plan on telling anyone else?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his eyeglasses. "No, Harry –"

"Good," Harry said, "Because let me remind you exactly what would happen if word of mine and Ginny's bond got out to Dark wizards. I really had no plan for so many people to know about this, and thank goodness less know about the other more serious secret of ours. I mean, Snape already poses a danger with the knowledge he now has –"

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape is –"

"Oh. I know fair well exactly who he is, Professor," Harry said, "But let me give you this scenario. Say my plan does not exactly work how I hope it goes. Say Voldemort comes back like he did last time, and I cannot defeat him immediately. Last time when Voldemort returned, not an hour later you sent Snape into Voldemort's midst to become your spy again. Voldemort is a powerful Legilimens. What would happen if Snape could not block the memory of you giving him the information of mine and Ginny's Bond to him? Voldemort would find out. He would soon realize at least two things: one, I will be more powerful than he suspected at first because of my heightened magical core and two, I cannot die unless Ginny dies at the same time. Are you willing to sacrifice me and Ginny so you can have your way? Because I'm not."

During Harry's speech, Dumbledore looked as if he had wanted to interrupt many times. Now he looked speechless.

_You're as silent as he is Ginny, _Harry said, _Are you okay?_

_I'm just debating with myself if your rant allows me to say what I've been wanting to say to Albus for – oh, since the day we came back in time._

_What exactly do you want to say to him?_

_You don't want to know, and I'm trying my best to block it out._

Before Harry could pry any more, Dumbledore finally spoke up.

"No, Harry, of course I am not willing to sacrifice either of you," he said. "Please know that when I first learned of your Soul-Bond, I initially had no intentions of letting anyone know about your secret. Perhaps it would ease your mind that I had little control over those four staff members discovering your secret?"

"Explain," Harry said.

"Madam Pomfrey discovered your Bond because of the Diagnostic Charm," Dumbledore said, "Professor McGonagall was witness to the event. Professor Vector discovered it through measures she has been a part of since the first year she taught here – every year she has used that very same technique she used on Tuesday to introduce the Gossamer levels."

"And – err – Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"That was an accident, due to his presence in this very room when Ginny tried to search for you the day you were kidnapped," Dumbledore said, "I would have thought she had explained it to you."

"I was in the middle of a trance, Professor," Ginny said, "One that led me to go unconscious for eighteen hours. I had no idea Professor Snape was witness to that."

"Ah yes, my apologies," Dumbledore said. "So you see, as much as I wished I could have prevented them, it was not in my power to do so. Please know that I trust all of my staff members. I know that, due to the unfortunate events surrounding the past two Defense Professors, that might not sound much of a comfort to you, but –" he smiled "- I think all three of us here can trust those in the Defense position this year, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, and Ginny nodded.

"If I did not believe Professor Snape could keep the information of your Bond to himself," Dumbledore said, "even in the event of a Legilimens attacking him, I would not have divulged such. As such, I trust Professor Snape."

"I believe you," Harry said, "And that is more than the thirteen year old version of me would have originally said, when it came to Professor Snape."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Can we move on now?"

"Yes," Harry said, and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Good," Dumbledore said, "My original intentions for this meeting was to continue with what we had been doing before the unfortunate event with the Dementors. Do you recall what that was?"

"Controlling our spell usage and trying to keep it at a minimum power," Ginny said.

"Correct," Dumbledore said, "If you would take to the empty floor behind you, we can begin -"

Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence, and looked across the room, behind Harry and Ginny. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Daphne and Astoria Greengrass standing there. One of Daphne's hands was gripping on Astoria's arm, and the other held a piece of parchment in it. Astoria's expression was a mix of panic, anger and anxiety.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Dumbledore," Daphne said, "I need to talk to you. I just discovered that my sister has been keeping a secret from me for the past couple of weeks. She's recently been in contact with Draco Black."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**Next chapter begins in Daphne's PoV and shows exactly how she and her sister wound up in this situation. Then it goes back to where this chapter left off.**

**Harry could have gone a lot deeper into his rant with Dumbledore, but he isn't exactly finished with Dumbledore yet, and I wish to save that for a later date. One particular confrontation won't happen until well into the fourth year.**

**I don't know if I'll dig into Ginny's desire to rant any deeper, so I'll tell you what she's angry about – she wants to rant to Dumbledore about making Harry spend so many years with the Dursleys when they abused him.**

**Yay for Hermione finally succeeding with her Patronus. At least one more will succeed with theirs by the end of third year, however perhaps not in the Patronus lessons.**

**I've recently realized I'm struggling to figure out exactly what should happen for the rest of third year… I have this little storyline that is going on right now, then a couple of smaller events that will happen over the next few chapters, and then there is a bigger event for the end of third year, but before the big event, I don't have much. I can't just have a huge time-skip. I got to brainstorm about the events I can have in the middle of time-skips. The summer before year four and year four itself, I'm eager to get to… I have a lot of plans for that… just getting there will be difficult. So if my updates are few and far in between (hopefully still at least once a week), don't worry. I will be continuing this story. Year 4 excites me (Goblet of Fire canon-wise is one of my favorite books of the series, so I will have fun doing my version of it.)**


	40. Astoria's Confession

**Chapter 40**  
**Astoria's Confession**

**Author's Note: This chapter starts around the same time Harry and Ginny are heading off to Dumbledore's office for their meeting.**

* * *

**(Daphne)**

"I feel really sorry for you, Neville," Daphne said.

"What?" Neville asked, "Why?"

"According to that, you're going to drown in the Hogwarts Lake twice," Daphne said, "I thought you'd find out the first time that the Hogwarts Lake is just too cold to swim in this time of year."

Neville blushed. Daphne and Neville were currently finishing up a late lunch, and working on some homework as well. Neville had been working on his Dream Diary for Divination, and Daphne had just looked at it from over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Er… maybe one should be the lake," Neville said, "And one a bath?"

"The only bathtub big enough to drown in here at the castle is in the Prefect's bathrooms," Daphne said, "As much as I think you'd be a great prefect, love, you're not allowed into those yet."

"Hmm… maybe Ron has some suggestions," Neville said, "I should go find him. Want to tag along?"

"Nah, I need to find Astoria and figure out how she's doing with Mum's birthday card," Daphne said. "I imagine she'll want to send it pretty soon."

"Oh, okay," Neville said, "Meet up with you later then?"

"I look forward to it," Daphne said.

She pecked him on the cheek, and picked up her schoolbag and headed out of the Great Hall. She made her way into the dungeons and headed for the Slytherin Common Room.

When she reached the damp stone wall, she stated "Werewolf" in a clear voice, and a stone door hidden in the wall revealed itself and opened. Daphne walked in and headed across the Common Room. She looked around at the students congregated in the room, to see if any of them were her sister, but did not find her. Deciding she should search in Astoria's dorm, she headed over to the stairwell and headed down the stairs. The first years girls dormitory was located at the bottom of the stairwell – having had slept in there for her first year of school, it was a familiar trek and very easy to find.

However, when she arrived, she found the room was empty.

"Ah, where could she be?" Daphne grumbled, "I don't want to spend all day having to search for her, when the signature will take less than a minute to write."

She looked around the room and found her sister's trunk, and walked over to it. Sitting on the trunk was Astoria's knapsack.

_If I was my sister, and was planning on sending the birthday card out today, it would probably be in there._

She crossed the room, and kneeled down to the knapsack, then opened it up. Inside were a couple of books, and a bunch of parchment. She thumbed through the parchment, looking for the birthday card.

_Transfiguration homework, History of Magic essay – my sympathies, Story, those are always painful – list of potion ingredients, a letter to – I did not just see what I thought I saw… did I?_

Daphne pulled out the parchment that had the letter and saw the name "Draco" at the top. As many thoughts ran through her mind, Daphne began to read the letter:

_Draco,_

_I know you told me to not write letters to you, because your father – sorry, I mean Lucius, I know you don't like referring to him as your father anymore – Lucius might find them, but don't worry. I've been doing some research and I think I know a spell to make sure the owl goes to you and only you. I missed being able to write to you. We always sent letters back and forth when you first came to Hogwarts, and I missed that._

_I find myself thinking about things ever since we last spoke. I wish you would have let me tell my parents you were there at Mr. Fudge's Christmas party. I know you were worried because if Lucius found out, he'd hurt you. But you could have gotten away from him that day. Now I just keep worrying about you, if you are even still alive._

_Every night since Christmas, before I fall asleep_

"Daphne, what are you doing in here?" a voice screeched behind Daphne.

Daphne stood up and turned around. Astoria was standing near the door looking at her. Then her eyes slowly went from Daphne's face to the piece of parchment.

"You're reading my letter?" Astoria asked, "How could –?"

"That boy at the Christmas party," Daphne said, "The one with the long black hair. Astoria… was that Draco?"

"I – you – I," Astoria stammered, then her face went beet red, "I don't have to tell you that!"

"No, you don't," Daphne said, "But you do have to tell Snape –"

"No!" Astoria said, "Anyone – anyone but him. Snape is friends with Lucius Malfoy – if Malfoy finds out –"

"Fine," Daphne said.

Astoria looked deeply relieved.

"We're going straight to the Headmaster with this one," Daphne continued.

A mixed expression of anger and horror crossed Astoria's face as Daphne crossed the room over to her. She proceeded to drag her whinging sister out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

**(Albus Dumbledore – fifteen minutes later)**

"If I did not believe Professor Snape could keep the information of your Bond to himself," Albus said, "even in the event of a Legilimens attacking him, I would not have divulged such. As such, I trust Professor Snape."

"I believe you," Harry said, "And that is more than the thirteen year old version of me would have originally said, when it came to Professor Snape."

Albus smiled, though he was rather surprised at what Harry had said. Did the boy learn in his own time exactly why Albus trusted Severus? Did he, in fact, know why Severus turned to the side of the Light, and turned spy on Voldemort, so many years ago?

"Excellent," Albus said, "Can we move on now?"

"Yes," Harry said, and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Good," Albus said, "My original intentions for this meeting was to continue with what we had been doing before the unfortunate event with the Dementors. Do you recall what that was?"

"Controlling our spell usage and trying to keep it at a minimum power," Ginny said.

"Correct," Albus said, "If you would take to the empty floor behind you, we can begin -"

Albus stopped mid-sentence when Harry's head had moved a fraction of an inch to the left and had given him view of his office, where two students – Daphne and Astoria Greengrass – had just arrived. Daphne was holding tightly onto her sister, as if she was afraid her sister would disappear – or perhaps run off out of the office. Astoria did look frightened, but Dumbledore could sense anger and defiance in the young witch as well.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?" Albus asked the eldest sister.

"Professor Dumbledore," Daphne said, "I need to talk to you. I just discovered that my sister has been keeping a secret from me for the past couple of weeks. She's recently been in contact with Draco Black."

Harry and Ginny Potter both looked completely shocked at this revelation. Albus, however, was only merely curious. Ever since he had gotten the news of Draco's kidnapping, he had composed a list of those students who might try to contact the boy. It was not a former classmate of Draco's, but Astoria's name who was at the top of that list. She was young but all the rumors Albus had heard of in recent months informed him that Astoria had been extremely close to Draco, therefore she would want to see the boy rescued more than anyone.

"Is this true, Astoria?" Albus asked.

Astoria's angry, defiant mask subsided, and now only fear reigned. She nodded silently. Dumbledore waved his wand and a second loveseat appeared next to the one Harry and Ginny were seated in.

"Please have a seat, the both of you," Albus said.

"Are you angry with me, sir?" Astoria asked, as she sat down with her sister.

"Young lady, I must hear the whole story before I can answer that," Albus said, "Tell me, have you been in contact with Draco since his father kidnapped him?"

"Draco doesn't see Lucius Malfoy as his father anymore," Astoria said, a hint of defiance coming back in her voice.

"Astoria, this is the headmaster you're talking to," Daphne grumbled, "Be polite."

Astoria glared at her sister, then looked at Albus. "Yes, sir, I have."

Albus eyed the parchment in Daphne's fist. Daphne immediately set it on the desk, and Albus took it. He quickly read through the contents. A glance up at Harry and Ginny informed him that they were probably having a telepathic conversation. But he would not ask them to leave just yet. They were witnesses to this revelation, and if they didn't get the whole story, they might spread false rumors.

"Tell me what happened on Christmas, Miss Greengrass," Albus asked Astoria.

A tear appeared in both of Astoria's eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Well, sir," she said, "I was at Mr. Fudge's social party with Daphne and my parents…"

* * *

**(Astoria)**

_December 25__th__, 1993_

"Astoria, darling, go find one of your little friends to talk to," Illiana Greengrass said. "We'll eat in an hour or so once the food is ready."

Astoria nodded, grudgingly. She headed toward the smaller sitting room off to the side of the party room, where most of the children were shuffled off to during parties like this. Astoria was no stranger to the Christmas social parties – her parents had brought her along ever since she was six years old.

She would always remember that first party she had come to – she had met her now best friend, Draco, there. After that party, Draco's parents had become friends with her parents, and every few weeks one of the families would be invited to the other's house. Even though Astoria's sister was Draco's age, it was Astoria who had gotten on famously with the heir-apparent to the Malfoy name.

Astoria had always looked forward to these social parties, because like her own parents, Draco's parents had been invited to everyone of them. So she would always know she'd see Draco there. That all changed the previous year when Draco's father had been arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban. The next Christmas, Draco and his mother did not show up at the party.

_And he won't be here this year either, _Astoria thought, as tears went to her eyes.

She remembered the day she had discovered Draco had been kidnapped by his father. It was less than a week ago. When she found out, she ran down to her dorm room and into her bed, and didn't leave it for the rest of the night. She had cried herself to sleep that night, and hadn't really cared if her dorm-mates heard her.

She sat down in one of the many chairs, away from the other children. She had no desire to speak with them. Her cousins, the Blishwick twins had friends of their own, and Astoria, even now that she was a  
Hogwarts student, had not found any new friends yet, so she didn't expect anyone to come talk to her.

So when a black-haired boy walked up to her and sat down next to her, she was surprised. She did not know this boy, she had never met him at any of the parties before. He looked like he could be Daphne's age, but she didn't recognize him as a Hogwarts student.

"Who are you?" Astoria demanded.

"What did the ghost say when asked why he had walked into a dragon's lair covered in barbeque sauce?" the boy said, with a smile.

Astoria felt fresh tears in her eyes. The joke was familiar, she had heard it in this very same house five years ago. But… the boy who told her the joke…

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Astoria said, "Draco? – mmph!"

The boy covered her mouth with one of his hands.

"Don't say my name so loud," the boy whispered, "Yes, it is me."

Draco dropped his hand away, and Astoria wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Is it really you?" Astoria asked, "I heard you were kidnapped. Why do you look like that?"

"I _was _kidnapped," Draco said, "I look like this because –"

"So you're safe now," Astoria asked, grinning, then immediately frowned, "But someone would have told me."

"I haven't been rescued, Astoria," Draco said, "Lucius is here somewhere."

"What?!" Astoria gasped, trying to keep her voice low, "Your father is -?"

"He's not my father," Draco hissed, "Not anymore. Call him Lucius."

"Lucius is here?" Astoria asked.

"Yes," Draco said, "I'm only here because I made him promise to let me see you."

"Me?" Astoria said.

"You stopped writing to me after Lucius got arrested," Draco said, "I thought you hated me. I had to see you."

"What?" Astoria asked, "No, Draco, my Daddy wouldn't let me send letters to you. He said I shouldn't talk to you anymore. I don't hate you. You're my best friend."

_And hopefully more when I'm older, _Astoria mused.

"Draco, if your – if Lucius is here," Astoria said, "Why don't we just tell somebody. My father –"

"No," Draco said, and he looked frightened, "Lucius would find out and he'd kill me – he'd kill you."

"But you'd be rescued!" Astoria said, "Draco, you're in danger. Lucius is a bad man."

"I know he is, but I can't do anything about that," Draco said, "He's here trying to find out what everyone is saying about him and then we're leaving. But he says I can spend a couple hours with you."

"I still think I should tell someone," Astoria said.

"No!" Draco hissed, "Promise me you won't tell anyone I'm here."

Astoria frowned. If this was any other boy, she wouldn't have said what she was about to say:

"I promise, Draco."

* * *

**(Albus Dumbledore - present)**

"… he made me promise, and now I'm breaking my promise," Astoria said, sniffling. "He's my best friend, and you're making me break my promise!"

"You should have told somebody, Astoria," Daphne said, "Maybe not at the party but afterward… Merlin… Draco was fifty feet from me!"

"You didn't know that, Daphne," Ginny said, "Sounds like he was under Polyjuice Potion."

"Neville told me to introduce myself to him," Daphne said, "But I just wanted to spend the day with him."

"Did Draco say anything about where he was currently living?" Albus asked Astoria.

"No," Astoria said, "I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't tell me."

"Were you going to send this letter to him?" Albus asked.

Astoria nodded. "With my mother's birthday card. I didn't want Daphne to know, so I was going to do it under the disguise of sending the card."

"Astoria, I trust you know that owl post is almost impossible to intercept," Albus said, "As such it is even more impossible to follow. Otherwise, the Aurors could have found Draco right away."

"I just wanted to send him a letter," Astoria said. "To let him know I'm still thinking about him. Am I now in trouble?"

"No," Albus said, and Astoria looked relieved, "But I need to contact the Auror Department. I ask that you and your sister stay here while we work things out. May I interest you in a lemon drop?"

Astoria nodded, and Albus pushed the bowl of lemon drops across the desk toward her.

"Sirius doesn't work on Sundays, and he is in charge of Lucius and Draco's case," Harry said, "I suggest you try my house."

"Thank you, Harry," Albus said, "I'm afraid we must end our meeting early. We'll continue our discussion at a later date. The two of you may go."

"Harry, if you see Neville, tell him I'm going to be rather busy for a while, it seems," Daphne said. "I'll see him tonight at dinner. I hope."

"I think you can count on that, Miss Greengrass," Albus said, "I only ask that you stay here with your sister for moral support, and perhaps the Aurors will want your testimony, as well, about what you saw at the party."

Daphne nodded. Harry and Ginny said goodbye and walked out of the office. Albus made his way over to the fireplace, and proceeded to Floo-call Potter Manor.

* * *

**(Harry)**

"Harry, why didn't you tell Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry made their way down the corridor away from Dumbledore's office.

"Tell him what?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you can't lie to me," Ginny said, "I can read your mind pretty easily thanks to the Bond. I heard what was going through your mind while Astoria was telling her story. At Durmstrang, Draco made Lucius promise him he'd see Astoria during Christmas. You witnessed that. Why didn't you tell him? On that thought, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't remember that conversation until Astoria was telling her story," Harry said. "And exactly how would that have helped? Maybe if I remembered right after it happened, Aurors could have kept an eye on Astoria, but I didn't remember, so how does it help?"

"Ah, there it is," Ginny said, "Harry Potter angry at himself."

"Of course I'm angry, Ginny," Harry said, "Draco's life is on the line, and what have I done? Nothing! I spent the whole of Christmas Break happy and cheerful, and Draco's been a prisoner all this time. I could have stopped Lucius that day. I could have prevented this from happening –"

"Harry, what did we learn this summer?" Ginny asked. "We can't save everyone."

"Yes, but I wasn't exactly thinking of risking Draco's life when I thought of that," Harry said. "I promised myself early on I'd try to help him. We were getting somewhere with that, and now… I feel like I've failed him."

"I don't think Lucius will kill him," Harry said, "He's Lucius' heir – well, in Lucius' mind still. Lucius wouldn't risk his blood-line."

"Ginny," Harry said, "Astoria said that Draco –"

"I know, I know," Ginny said, "But it sounds like an empty threat. Lucius was risking everything showing up at that party, he wasn't going to let his son ruin it."

"So why did he even let Draco see Astoria?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "Doesn't seem like he would do it just to keep Draco happy. He could have had ulterior motives…"

"It is Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, "I'm positive he has ulterior motives. Now we just got to discover exactly what those are. I have this strange feeling like it is obvious, but I can't place it. I really hate that feeling."

* * *

**(Sirius)**

Sirius Black emerged from the fireplace and walked into the Headmaster's office. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater, not exactly proper wear for the Head Auror. But he had an excuse: it was Sunday and it was supposed to be his day off.

He had planned on cooking a nice dinner for himself and Amelia, without the help of Melina or Dobby. The house-elves were still getting used to their roles as parents, and had been working extremely hard the past week, doing chores and taking care of their children. Sirius had finally talked them into giving them a few hours off, and they had gone off to be with their children just as Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace with some very interesting news.

As he approached the desk, Sirius found that the headmaster was joined by Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. The youngest of the two girls looked a bit weary-eyed, and Sirius immediately recognized the symptoms.

_So the Headmaster is still dosing his students with Calming Potion laced lemon drops. I ask why am I not surprised?_

"Auror Black," Albus greeted him.

"It is just Sirius today," Sirius said, "It is my day off. Though it seems it just got busier."

"As I told you a few minutes ago," Albus said, "it seems we've had a bit of a breakthrough in the Draco Black case,"

"Yes," Sirius said, and took a seat on the vacant love-seat next to the Greengrass girls, "I'm going to take a guess and say it was you, Astoria, who has been in contact with Draco Black."

Astoria nodded.

"I was recently informed by Draco's mother that you and Draco were rather close," Sirius said, "I guess I should have expected something like this. Would you like to tell me when was the last time you talked to Draco?"

Sirius listened intently to Astoria's story, all while trying to read in between the lines, as he had been trained to do so as an Auror.  
_  
_"Draco said Lucius was there at the party," Astoria said at one point.

_Lucius was well-known by the party guests. Perhaps he hoped for some key pieces of information from them? Draco's kidnapping was still big news by then, it would have been amongst the gossip. Still, something is rather fishy about all of this. It was Cornelius Fudge's party – probably RSVP. Even if Lucius and Draco were under Polyjuice, they would have been noticed. Though Fudge and Malfoy were always close friends.  
_  
"Thank you, Astoria," Sirius said. "Now I need one more thing from you and then I'm through. Normally, I would need the permission of your parents, but as the Headmaster is here, I have full legal clearance. I'm going to need the memory for visual reference. It will let me get my own visual of the form Draco took when he was under Polyjuice Potion. And perhaps I can get a clear visual on where Lucius was."

"Will I still remember the memory?" Astoria asked.

"A copied memory is possible," Albus said.

"You can have mine as well," Daphne said, "I saw Draco but I was on the other side of the room."

"Excellent thinking," Albus said.

Albus performed the task of removing the copied memories from the heads of the two girls, and placed the silver strands in two vials.

"Is there anything else you can give me?" Sirius said, as he took the vials.

"Astoria's letter," Daphne said, "No, Astoria, you can't give it to Draco."

Astoria frowned. Albus passed the piece of parchment to Sirius, and he read through it. As he did, he was inspired to ask one more question.

"Did Draco give you anything?" he asked, "Perhaps a Christmas present?"

Astoria's eyes moved back and forth, and then her stare went blank, and Sirius immediately recognized the symptoms. As did Albus.

"She's been Obliviated," Albus said.

"What?!" Daphne cried out, "You mean –"

"Part of her memory has been wiped clean," Albus said, "I will assume Malfoy did this."

"She received something from Draco, but she wasn't meant to remember what he gave her," Sirius said, "Daphne, do you remember if she had anything?"

"No," Daphne said, "I wasn't exactly expecting her to have anything to take home that night. Did Draco give her something bad?"

"Draco wouldn't do that!" Astoria said, as her eyes regained focus.

"His father would, however," Sirius said. "I advise keeping Astoria under close watch for the time-being. If Lucius gave her something that would affect her in some way – perhaps curse her –"

"It is possible," Albus said, with a sigh, "I will inform Severus and the rest of the staff."

"Thank you," Sirius said, "I must be going. I need to get a good look at these memories, and perhaps speak with Cornelius Fudge."

_I'll get a guest list from him. Once I figure out what Draco's appearance was, I'll see if anyone noticed the boy talking to any adults. That could point me to Lucius. It is a start…_

"Thank you, Daphne, Astoria," Sirius said, "Albus, if need anything more…"

"I have your call-sign," Albus said, smiling.

Sirius nodded and turned back to the fireplace.

_Guess I'll have to take a rain check on that dinner and romantic evening with Amy. She's not going to be happy. Those are few and far in between as of late. Lucius, when I find you I will make you pay. Looking for you has cost me many nights with my bride._

* * *

**Ugh, the plans for this chapter were so much better in my head… aw well…**

**Sirius' investigations probably won't be thoroughly described, only summarized. Though I might change my mind, when writing it, we'll see. That will take place next chapter, as will the next Quidditch match and more. I want to get a move on with this story and get to the end of third year sooner rather than later. For those of you wishing for more fluffy moments between the couples (or possibly future couples, in Hermione and Ron's case), the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade visit will be coming soon, probably in a couple of chapters.**


	41. Interlude II: Sirius Black

**Chapter 41**  
**Interlude II: Sirius Black**

**Author's Note: Someone asked if anyone else came into the past with Pansy. No, the DE who was with her got stunned, and didn't go in with her.**

**Okay, most of this chapter is completely random and unplanned, and most of it has to do with Sirius.**

* * *

**(Sirius)**

Sirius yawned and blinked his eyes rapidly as he perused a list of names on a piece of parchment in front of him. He was absolutely exhausted. It was in the early hours of Monday morning, and he was in his office at the Auror Headquarters in the Ministry. He had not left the room, not even for a bathroom break, in roughly eight hours.

Sirius waved his wand, and a cup proceeded to fill itself with coffee from a small pot off to the side in the room. When the cup landed on Sirius' desk he took it and drank deeply from it. It was his third pot of coffee in three hours. He had not had a wink of sleep for twenty-four hours now. This new lead had been his best one yet and he needed to follow it.

After he had returned home to Potter Manor from his meeting with Albus Dumbledore, he informed Amelia he was needed at the Ministry due to a new lead that had just come in. When Amelia asked if she could expect him home that night, he told her not to wait up for him. The disappointed look in her eyes made him even more angrier at Lucius Malfoy.

When he had arrived at the Ministry, he told a couple of the Aurors on weekend patrol to round up Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius, it turned out, had been in the Ministry that day on business – though he would not say exactly what kind of business. If Sirius had not currently had a one-track mind, he might have investigated that further.

Instead, he informed a flustered Cornelius exactly what he had just learned from Castor and Illiana Greengrass' daughters – Lucius Malfoy and Draco Black were in attendance at Cornelius' social party. Even worse it seemed that only a young girl, desperate to see her friend so badly that she made a promise not to tell anyone of that friend's presence, was the only one who knew of their attendance.

"Need I remind you exactly why you resigned from the post of Minister, Cornelius," Sirius had said.

"I swear, Black, on any honor my name has left that I did not know Lucius Malfoy was at that party," Cornelius said.

Surprising even himself, Sirius believed Fudge. Fudge then promised that he would give Sirius a list of the guests who had shown up at the party as soon as possible. "As soon as possible" turned out to be at half-past-nine that evening.

While he was waiting, he had borrowed one of the Ministry's Pensieves and had taken a look at both memories of the Greengrass girls. It didn't take long for Sirius to find Draco. It was exactly as Astoria had said – she was sitting alone, and Draco was the first child to come and talk to her – in fact, aside from her sister, Draco had been the only child to talk to Astoria. Sirius focused on Draco's appearance, etching it in his own memory. The form he had taken was probably around the same age of Draco, thirteen, possibly fourteen. He had long, jet black hair, and blue eyes, with a tan complexion. No birthmarks or scars were visible.

Sirius listened to the conversation for any new information, but after a few minutes it turned into small talk, conversation about Draco's life at Durmstrang, and Astoria's life at Hogwarts. Normal conversation two best friends who hadn't seen each other in a while spoke of. Sirius had looked around for anyone paying close attention to Astoria and Draco, but saw nobody. Even more curious, nobody besides Daphne and Neville Longbottom - evidence taken from Daphne's own memory - even seemed interested that Astoria was talking to the boy.

Then the revelation had hit Sirius like a ton of bricks – Draco and Astoria had been under a slight notice-me-not charm. Daphne and Neville had very nearly broken it, but Daphne had decided against introducing herself to the boy. Sirius realized it was a fail-switch for the charm. If anyone did notice the two, and had any wish to speak to them, soon they would decide something else was important.

_Lucius was not watching Draco, because he didn't need to,_ Sirius had realized._The charm did its work, and he kept his promise, and left Draco and Astoria alone for a couple of hours to be friends. Appease Draco and Astoria, and both would keep their promises not to reveal Draco's presence. Lucius only revealed himself when his gift came into play… but that damn Memory Charm wiped away all evidence. What the hell did he give her?_

After finishing his own search of the memories, he sent them to the Magical Forensics Department, where there was branch of workers who specialized in investigating memories like these.

_And they have yet to come back to me with anything. Don't know if that is a good or a bad thing._

Sirius sipped another gulp of coffee and once again looked down at the list of guests at Cornelius' party.

_Greengrass, Blishwick, Flint, Brown, Davis and countless others. I'm probably related in some way to half of them. Dear ol' Mum would never had one of her screaming fits of insults if found in company with any of these names. All purebloods, all currently, or formerly once as high as Fudge himself once was, but none with suspected ties to the Death Eaters. Many of them may support Ol' Snakeface's beliefs, but kept it hidden so they wouldn't ruin their reputations._

But there has to be something. Perhaps there is someone, like Fudge, with close connections to Malfoy, and they agreed to help him get into the party.

Sirius scoffed.

_I'm reaching here now. What would Mad-Eye say if he caught me doing that? He'd tell me to get proof or leave it alone._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sirius narrowed his sleepy eyes. He had no time for visitors.

"What?!" he barked, sounding a lot like his Animagus form.

The door opened and Amelia stood there; behind her stood two of her security. In her hand, she carried a large paper sack.

"That's a nice way to greet your wife," Amelia said, as she walked into the room, and shut the door behind her, leaving the two security to keep watch.

"Sorry," Sirius said, "Long night."

"One which should have found you sleeping beside me in our bed, Sirius," Amelia said, "Have you been in this office since you arrived here yesterday late afternoon?"

"Hey, I did leave the office," Sirius scowled, then sheepishly said, "Magical Maintenance is working on my bathroom, so I have to use the public one down the hall."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure you've only survived on caffeine, yes? Lucky for you, I came prepared. Compliments to Dobby and Melina."

Amelia handed him the paper sack, which Sirius immediately placed on the desk. He then proceeded to pull her onto his lap. He kissed her briefly before she playfully pushed away.

"Now don't think you're getting off that easily," she said.

Sirius barked a laugh. "With you, my love, never."

"I was looking forward to a nice quiet night last night," Amelia said, "I had a good feeling about it – like last night was supposed to be the night we'd start our family."

"You could have told me that yesterday," Sirius said.

"I'm sure I'll have one of those feelings again soon," Amelia said. "Besides, you were in one of your moods, and I didn't want to mess it up."

"One of my moods?" Sirius echoed.

"Yeah, your 'I'm going to catch a bad guy and you can't stop me' moods," Amelia said.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it," Sirius said, "I keep hitting dead ends."

"Maybe you'll feel better when you have food in you," Amelia said, getting up from Sirius' lap and pushing the paper sack back in his arms.

Sirius opened the bag and took out the plate, magically preserved to keep fresh. It consisted of small portions of an English breakfast.

"You spoil me," Sirius said, and started in on his meal.

"I'll keep that in mind for when I have one of these all-nighters," Amelia said, as she took a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"You're the boss around here, remember?" Sirius asked, "You don't need to have an all-nighter."

"You finally realized that I'm _your _boss?" Amelia replied, with a smirk.

"Only when you tell me things I agree on," Sirius said, grinning.

"Well, as your boss, I order you to go home and get some rest," Amelia said.

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, love, I can't. I just know I'm a step or two from breaking this case wide open. I'm missing something, and I need to find it."

"And exhaustion will keep it from you even longer," Amelia said.

"Not this dog," Sirius said, "I did my best studying at Hogwarts doing all-nighters. I thank my 8 NEWTs on an all-nighter."

Amelia raised a skeptical eyebrow, but before she could reply, there was another knock on the door.

"I'm busy, what is it?" Sirius said.

The door opened and Kingsley stood there. "Valiance Crabbe is back in England. I have a team ready at his location on your orders. They're just waiting for me to give them the word to nab him, and for that, I need your word."

Sirius quickly gobbled a couple more bites of breakfast and stood up. Amelia looked alarmed.

"Do it," Sirius said, "Even better idea - I'm coming with you."

"Sirius!" Amelia hissed, getting to her feet, as Sirius rounded the desk, "You need to go home. This is not a job for you right now."

Sirius smiled and winked. "You said it yourself. I'm in one of those 'catch a bad guy' moods today. See you soon, Amy."

He pecked her on the cheek and she narrowed her eyes. Her expression went soft and she took his arm. He looked at her, and she kissed him deeply.

"Be careful," she said, "And come back to me."

Sirius smiled, then looked at Kingsley, who was doing his best to avoid the public display of affection.

"Ready, mate?" Sirius asked.

"When you are," Kingsley said, looking rather amused.

Sirius winked at Amelia, then followed Kingsley out of the office.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sirius and Kingsley appeared via Portkey on a gravel road. Dense forest surrounded them on either side of the road. John Dawlish was waiting for them on the side of the road to their left.

"Boss," Dawlish said when he saw them, "I didn't expect you to come along."

"Well I'm here," Sirius said, "Tell me what's going on."

"There's a log cabin just about two-hundred yards down the road from here that-away," Dawlish said, pointing in the direction behind Sirius.

"Let's go then," Sirius said, "You can explain everything on the way."

Dawlish agreed, and he, Sirius and Kingsley started off down the road.

"An Auror from the French Ministry had been tracking Valiance Crabbe for about a month now," Dawlish said, "and just a couple hours ago, he came here."

"France?" Sirius asked.

"Aye," Dawlish said, "Apparently Crabbe had been traveling around Europe over the past few months, though the Auror doesn't know why. About a month ago, an Auror from the Bulgarian Ministry contacted the French Ministry and said they had been tracking Crabbe."

"So why hasn't anyone nabbed him until now?" Sirius asked.

"Search me," Dawlish said, shrugging, "Unless they believe it is some jurisdictional mess since Crabbe originally came from here in England."

"Any chance Crabbe traveled to Albania?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so," Dawlish said, "Why?"

"A theory I was working on," Sirius grunted, "Never mind. So what's going on right now at the location?"

"A team of half-dozen Aurors are setting up Anti-Apparation Charms, and other Defensive Charms," Dawlish said, "Crabbe isn't going anywhere. As for what will happen when we get there – you're the boss, that is your call."

"Give me a minute then," Sirius said.

"Right," Dawlish said, "Are you okay, boss? You look tired."

"So I've been told," Sirius grunted. "Right – if Crabbe realizes we're there, he's going to try to high-tail it out… only he's going to realize he can't. So, we need to apprehend him before he realizes were there. Who is our stealthiest Aurors available?"

"Proudfoot and Savage," Dawlish said, "I don't normally toot my own horn, but I'm not too bad myself. Then… well… you, sir," Dawlish said.

"Okay," Sirius said, "You, Proudfoot, Savage and I will go inside. Kingsley, you lead the rest of the team and make sure Crabbe doesn't go anywhere if he gets past us."

"Sure thing, boss," Kingsley said.

Suddenly, Sirius heard a sound – however, it wasn't an incantation or a battle. It was the sound of an owl hooting above him. He might have ignored it, if it hadn't sounded so familiar. Sirius looked up and saw Hedwig flying toward him. Harry's owl swooped toward him and dropped a scroll of parchment near him. He caught it before it hit the ground.

"Owl post in the middle of a mission?" Dawlish said, as Sirius opened the scroll, "And I thought I'd seen everything."

"What's it say, boss?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius read over the letter quickly, and couldn't believe his eyes. What might have happened if he had gotten this letter a half-an-hour later?

"It says we need a change of plans," Sirius said.

**-  
(Harry)**

_Five hours earlier…_

At first Harry thought he was dreaming of one of his Auror missions from the other timeline. He, John Dawlish, Xander Proudfoot, and Elias Savage were standing near the door of a large two-story wooden house. He raised a hand and pointed toward the door. Dawlish nodded, gently turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Proudfoot and Savage walked into the house, their wands pointed forward.

"Clear," Proudfoot whispered.

"We'll see about that," Harry whispered.

He made his way into the house – the first room he entered was a large sitting room. On the other side of the room, a winding staircase led up to the second floor. From where he stood, he could see at least one door on the second floor that lead into some kind of room.

"Homenum Revelio," Harry whispered.

The wand emitted a blue light, which floated up to the second floor and stopped at the doorway.

"I do believe he is up there," Harry whispered, "Right. Savage, Proudfoot, move through to the back of the house, and try to find an alternate route. Dawlish, stay down here just in case he comes out before I get up there. Keep your wand pointed on that door up there."

Dawlish, Proudfoot and Savage nodded. Harry made his way toward the stairwell, and slowly ascended it to the second level. He listened for any movement and heard none. He slowly stepped toward the door and stood in front of it. He pointed his wand at the door, then readied himself.

_One, _he counted, _Two…_

Suddenly, the door blasted open and a red beam of light came at him, blasting him backward. He had the sensation of falling… falling…

"Sirius!" Dawlish's voice echoed.

Harry awoke suddenly in his bed, gasping and panting. Beside him, Ginny was wide awake, looking frightened.

_Did you just have the same dream I did? _Harry asked her.

_You mean where Sirius gets hit with a spell and falls? _Ginny asked, _Yeah, Harry. It felt so real._

_It did. I haven't had a dream feel that real since…_

_Since we dreamed of Quirrel taking the stone?_

_Yeah. And that was no normal dream._

_A prophetic dream?_

Ginny sat up and stared at Harry_, But of this was a prophetic dream, that would mean…_

_No, Sirius… I got to warn him!_

_How? We can't exactly leave the castle!_

_Hedwig… I'll send a note. It's three hours before curfew is lifted, but that is what my Cloak and map are for…_

And he proceeded to do just that.

-  
**(Sirius – present)**

"A change of plans?" Dawlish asked, "Exactly what does that letter say?"

"You don't need to know that," Sirius said, "This letter is from an informant of mine, and I trust him enough to know that he knows exactly what he's saying. Give me a minute and I'll tell you what we're going to do."

Dawlish raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing. Sirius looked back at the letter and read it again to make sure he hadn't missed anything…

_Sirius,_

_I don't know what you're going to be doing today, but if you are going after a target, you need to keep this letter in mind. Ginny and I had what we believe to be a prophetic dream, and it had to do with you._

_You, and a team of Aurors were going into a log or wooden house of some kind, and you discovered via the Homenum Revelio spell that the target was inside a bedroom on the second level of the house. In the dream, you split your team up, and you went ahead to the bedroom, door. As you were getting ready to open the door, a spell hit came through the door, hit you and sent you falling down to the first level. I don't know if you were injured in the dream because I woke up, but I wouldn't want to risk it._

_If this makes any sense to you at all, keep these details in mind and do something different._

_I want to hear back from you sometime today, to know that you are safe and sound. I'll be waiting._

_Good luck,_

_Harry_

Sirius folded up the letter and placed it in his robes.

"Okay," he said, "According to the letter, the target will be on the second level in a bedroom. We'll have to verify that of course. So here is the new plan… Kingsley, you're coming with us…"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sirius continued detailing the plan. If Dawlish or Shacklebolt had any questions or inquiries, they had decided it was better to keep it to themselves.

Five minutes later, they reached the two-story wooden house, and were met up with Proudfoot and Savage. After a quick update – Crabbe was still in the house, a team of six Aurors were stationed at locations around the house in pairs, and some well-placed defensives charms were also up around the house – Sirius explained to Proudfoot and Savage exactly what the plan was.

Kingsley, Dawlish, Proudfoot and Savage all agreed, and Sirius led them toward the house. When they arrived, Sirius raised a hand and pointed toward the door. Dawlish nodded, gently turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Proudfoot and Savage walked into the house, their wands pointed forward.

"Clear," Proudfoot whispered.

"We'll see about that," Sirius whispered.

He made his way into the house – the first room he entered was a large sitting room. On the other side of the room, a winding staircase led up to the second floor. From where he stood, he could see at least one door on the second floor that lead into some kind of room.

"Homenum Revelio," he whispered.

The wand emitted a blue light, which floated up to the second floor and stopped at the doorway.

_Well, kid, it seems you were correct, _Sirius mused.

"Right," Sirius whispered, "Savage, Proudfoot, move through to the back of the house, and try to find an alternate route. Dawlish you're coming with me. Kingsley, stay down here just in case he comes out before Dawlish and I get up there. Keep your wand pointed on that door up there."

Kingsley nodded. Savage and Proudfoot slowly walked forward toward what appeared to be a kitchen, while Sirius and Dawlish headed toward a circular stairwell. They crept along the hallway and over toward the door where the ball of light from Sirius' Revealing spell still sat. Sirius looked out of the corner of his eye and looked at Kingsley, who nodded. Sirius waved a hand forward, and Dawlish crept past him toward the other side of the door.

"Valiance Crabbe!" Sirius said, "We're coming in. The house is surrounded and the Anti-Apparation Charms are up."

Suddenly the door blasted open, flying off its hinges and over the railing, where it landed with a crash. Sirius held up two fingers then pointed them to the floor. Dawlish nodded, and sent a barrage of offensive, non-lethal spells into the room. Sirius ducked to the floor and crawled inside under the wave of spells. He looked around for any movement of Crabbe, then saw a wand stick out from under the bed.

"Protego!" Sirius growled, anticipating the spell, "Stupefy!"

"Avada -" Crabbe growled, but before he could say the second word of the phrase, Sirius heard a grunt and he knew that Crabbe had been hit with the spell.

"He's down!" Sirius said, as he got to his feet.

"Everything's clear out here, boss," Proudfoot's voice said from somewhere in the house.

"Search the house for anything of importance," Sirius said.

Sirius nodded to the bed, and Dawlish lifted it with the Levitating spell. Sirius walked over to the Stunned figure of Crabbe, and pulled him away from the bed with one hand while keeping his wand pointed at the man with the other. He then tied up Crabbe with ropes from his wand.

"Have any Veritaserum handy on you?" Sirius asked Dawlish.

"No, boss," Dawlish said, "Doubt anyone else does either. Didn't know we'd need it. Why?"

Sirius swore. "Keep your wand on him. I want a word or two with him before we take him into the Ministry."

Dawlish nodded.

Sirius pointed his wand at Crabbe. "Ennervate."

Crabbe's eyes blinked open and he growled. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Valiance Crabbe, you're under arrest for attempted murder of an Auror," Sirius said, "Among other things."

"I wouldn't have attempted to murder ya if you didn't come in after me!" Crabbe growled, "This is unfair! Unjust!"

"Right, well, if you don't want us to be unfair with you," Sirius said, "I want you to answer me one question right now. Keep in mind, we're taking you to the Ministry, where we can give you Veritaserum."

"What do you want?" Crabbe asked.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Not off the top of my head," Crabbe said. "Might be able to give you a list of his old haunts if you cut me a deal."

"We don't cut deals with Death Eaters!" Dawlish growled, "That is why you're out of Azkaban in the first place!"

"Dawlish!" Sirius barked, silencing the Auror, without taking his eyes off of Crabbe, "You better hope you have something, Crabbe. Your crimes could give you the Kiss, and not just life in Azkaban."

Crabbe said nothing, and Sirius backed away, then lifted him to his feet with a spell. Sirius suddenly staggered, as the adrenaline of the events left him and exhaustion returned.

"You okay, boss?" Dawlish asked.

"I'm fine," Sirius grumbled.

"Doesn't look like it," Dawlish said, "When did you get sleep last?"

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said, "Gather the men, keep half of them here to search the house for anything. The other half are going with Crabbe and I to the Ministry."

"Sure thing, boss," Dawlish said.

Dawlish backed out of the room, leaving Sirius with the tied-up Crabbe.

"What kind of deal can you get me?" Crabbe asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and aimed his wand at Crabbe. An incantation later, and Crabbe was unconscious.

_Can't deal with him right now, _Sirius thought, then yawned. _Amy's right. I do need my rest. Can't hurt to let Kingsley or Dawlish take over with Crabbe. They're as good at interrogating prisoners as I am. Give them some of my own questions to ask, and leave them to it. Sleep does sound good about now…_

Half-an-hour later, after leaving Crabbe in one of the interrogation rooms with Dawlish and Shacklebolt, Sirius wrote a quick letter to Harry, sent it off with a Ministry owl, then went to Amelia's office. He let her know he was okay, spent a few minutes of alone time with her, then used her Floo to go back to Potter Manor. Ten minutes later he was sound asleep.

* * *

**If this chapter seemed completely random, it is because it was. Everything from when Amelia comes into the office, until the end of the chapter was completely unplanned.**

**Next chapter: After a short time-skip, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, and probably Valentine's Day Hogsmeade visit.**

**Question for my reviewers: Is there anything you'd like to see between now and the end of third year. I have plans for some fluff between characters, so no need to suggest that. But I have very few plans between now and the climax of third year, and after the next chapter, there will be like four months left to go… so there will be a lot of time-skips with little stuff in between, and I need ideas for that 'little stuff'.**

**Also, a note to guest reviewers: I love getting reviews from you all, but there is no point to asking me a question about something without giving me an email or something to reply back to you. Yes, I sometimes answer questions in author notes, but sometimes those questions are too spoiler-ish to do so, and are better left directly answered to the person who asked the question. Just thought I'd say that.**


	42. Quarrels, Quidditch and Questions

**Chapter 42**  
**Quarrels, Quidditch and Questions**

For most of the day following Harry and Ginny's prophetic dream, the Bonded couple – especially Harry – were on their wits end.

Harry could not sleep at all after he had returned from his early morning excursion to the Owlery to send the letter to Sirius. Fortunately Ginny had stayed in Harry's bed while Harry had gone on this short journey, so he was able to teleport back to her and not risk the dangers of returning back unnoticed. Ginny had been able to go back to sleep, but Harry had not, so he had just laid with her in bed, watching her sleep and thinking about the dream they had.

As it was Monday, Harry and Ginny only had two classes during the day, and then Astronomy that evening. Class seemed to take forever, and throughout the long lunch break in between Transfiguration and Herbology, Harry had often looked at the sky, or the ceiling of the Great Hall at times, but there was no sign of an owl. He thought Hedwig may have been running late, but after Transfiguration, he had gone up to the Owlery and found her sleeping. She had not returned with a letter.

However, that evening during dinner, an owl came for Harry, with a letter from Sirius. Sirius had thanked him for the warning, and told him he fine, though if he had not gotten the letter, things might have been completely different.

After that eventful first week of January, things started to slow down, though not into a complete standstill.

In London, Sirius had been hard at work on Lucius Malfoy's case, but he kept running into dead ends. All of Valiance Crabbe's suggestions for locations turned out to be false leads. Valiance Crabbe was now in Azkaban as one of the 'walking dead' – eighty-year sentence before being subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. His crimes – participation as a Death Eater, usage of multiple Unforgivable Curses, murder, attempted murder and many others.

Sirius had hoped the Pensieve memories from the Greengrass' sisters would go somewhere, but the magical forensics team didn't bring up much. There were no signs of anything that could possibly be a present for Astoria, and there were no signs of Draco Black talking to Lucius Malfoy.

There was, however, one big lead. The boy whose appearance Draco had taken had unfortunately been found dead in Scotland. The boy was a Muggle, and lived in southern England, though on the day he had gone missing, he had been in Scotland visiting relatives for Christmas. Aurors were now searching a wide circumference of the areas around the boy's house and where he had been last seen, but so far not much had come up. There was however an all-wizarding shopping village ten miles from where the boy's relatives lived, and all of the shop-keepers there were put on alert for suspicious activity.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts… with three weeks to go until the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match, Oliver had assigned practices three times a week. Two of those practices each week were during the evening after an early dinner. The practices had gone for four hours, and it was well past nine in the evening when Harry, Ginny and Ron would return to the Gryffindor tower.

Aside from Quidditch practice and schoolwork, there were also the other extra-curricular activities, namely Patronus lessons and Harry and Ginny's meetings with Professor Dumbledore – one of each happened over the last three weeks of January. Professor Dumbledore had continued Harry and Ginny's dueling and taming their magic. The second half of their meeting, the Headmaster had progressed their spell-work onto more dangerous spells. For their safety, Harry and Ginny did not duel each other, instead they casted spells on targets, stationary and moving.

In the Patronus Lesson, Daphne had once again come along with Neville. However, nobody had progressed any further than they had the previous lesson. Remus had split up the group of students – those who could do a Patronus (Harry, Ginny and Hermione), and those who couldn't. For those who could, Remus had asked them to try to practice the length their Patronus could appear – the longer the appearance, the more of a chance to keep Dementors away. Hermione's had lasted a good half-a-minute before it dissipated, while Harry and Ginny's lasted well over a minute.

* * *

**(Harry)**

_Thursday, January 27__th__, 1994_

At half-past-eight Thursday evening, Harry, Ginny, and Ron trudged slowly into the Common Room. They had just finished their last practice before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match would take place on Saturday, and it had not gone exactly as they had hoped for.

For the first couple of hours of the practice, things had gone very well. Then Oliver wanted to play a one-hundred point match with no Seeker. Harry played the referee spot instead. Ginny, Ron, Katie and Fred were on one team, and Oliver, Angelina, Alicia and George were on the other. Most of the match was quite rough as each Chaser tried to intercept the Quaffle and score it. The four Chasers were playing for the three spots, which would be decided at the end of practice. As for which Keeper would play, whoever won the practice match, the Keeper of the winning team would play.

At one point in the match, it was 80-60, with Oliver's team in the lead, and they had the Quaffle as well. Angelina and Alicia were passing it back and forth and maneuvering away from Ginny and Katie. Fred, desperate to get the Quaffle back on his team, had hit the Bludger straight toward Angelina, as Alicia passed the Quaffle toward her. Angelina had caught the Quaffle, but she had been so focused on it, she did not see the Bludger coming, and it hit her straight in the center of her back. The collision stunned Angelina, and sent her careening toward the ground. Harry was able to catch her with a spell before she crashed too hard on the ground, however she still hit it with a bit of force.

It was easy to tell Angelina was injured and practice had been called off. They escorted her, via stretcher to the Hospital Wing, and had waited for fifteen minutes in the hallway, before Madam Pomfrey came to them with results – Angelina had fractured a fragment of her spine, and had broken two ribs. She'd be fine, and with the right potions, she would be able to walk in a couple of days. However she would miss the Quidditch match – Ginny, Katie and Alicia would play.

On arrival into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Ginny and Ron were met by Hermione.

"Finally!" Hermione said, "I was about to go down to the Pitch and demand for Wood to cut practice early. Ron, we have that Potions essay due first thing tomorrow, and we still have eight inches to go."

"Couldn't do it by yourself, could you?" Ron grumbled, as he, Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked over to the miraculously empty sitting area in front of the fireplace.

"I could," Hermione said, "But, Ron, we're partners, and Snape specifically said –"

"I don't care about a Potions essay right now, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm not exactly in the mood."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms, "You know, I might just go to Professor McGonagall and tell her to talk to Wood. These night practices during the week really do a student no good when it comes to schoolwork. These past three weeks, you've done nothing but complain when it comes to your homework after Quidditch practice. You have no right to be in such a bad mood–"

"Actually, Hermione," Harry said, "He has a bit of a right this time."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but before she could reply, Harry continued. He told her about what happened to Angelina during practice. Hermione's expression went from anger to shock to sadness in the span of a couple of minutes.

"She'll be walking again in no time, thanks to the miracle of magical medicine," Harry said, "But –"

"— she'll miss Saturday's game," Ginny finished Harry's sentence, "I wanted to play this game, but not like this."

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"It is, isn't it?" Ron asked, "It could have been a lot worse, and here you are pestering me about a stupid essay."

"Ron, obviously I didn't know," Hermione said.

"No, you didn't," Ron said, "Because you weren't there. You could have been watching us, but you were doing your school work, because 'Quidditch practice does not matter compared to schoolwork', right?"

"I didn't say that," Hermione shot back, "I said it shouldn't take place so late at night!"

"Whatever," Ron said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Hermione frowned and her eyes followed Ron. "Ron –"

"Thanks for not asking me if I'm playing on Saturday," Ron said, "Just so you know, I'm not. So I guess I can _focus on schoolwork_now."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Ron walked away from the sitting area. Tears came to Hermione's eyes and she looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Is this really my fault?" she asked, "Obviously I didn't know what happened."

"You know how Ron is, Hermione," Harry said, "He loves Quidditch, his heart is set on winning every match for Gryffindor, but he's always been on the sideline, except for the first match of the year. He just gets worked up so easily."

"What can I do about that?" Hermione said, "Nothing obviously."

She sighed and looked at her knapsack.

"I guess I don't need his help on this essay," she said, "If we get a good grade, maybe he'll forgive me for lashing out at him."

"Maybe," Ginny said.

"We have that rune translation for Chapter 7 due tomorrow," Harry said, "Do you want to work on that together?"

"I already have it done," Hermione said.

"Me too," Ginny said, "You really shouldn't leave these things until the last minute, Harry."

Harry scowled.

* * *

**(Hermione)**

_Friday, January 28__th__, 1994_

"As I'm sure you remember, I assigned an essay at the beginning of the week on Undetectable Poisons," Snape said, at the beginning of Double Potions, "It was a group effort between each of the pairs, which means I am expecting only one roll of parchment from each of the pairs. That is due now. Please set the completed assignment on the desk so that I may pick them up."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, in a hushed voice, "We didn't get it done because of me."

"I did finish it last night, Ron," Hermione said, as she took the roll of parchment from her knapsack and placed it on the desk.

"B-but," Ron sputtered, "You said both of us needed to work on it."

"Because it was an assignment for both of us," Hermione said, "Obviously you were too incapacitated last night, so I finished it."

Ron frowned. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I expect I was a bit of a git last night. It's just I – I was already really tired after practice, and with everything that happened with Angelina, I –"

Snape cleared his throat and Ron stopped talking. The Potions Master was standing in front of them.

"As much as this lover's quarrel fascinates me, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, "I do not believe that is the topic at the moment. Five points from Gryffindor."

Across the room, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all snickered. Snape didn't seem to mind at all. Hermione could tell Ron was going to retort, so she knocked her knee against his. Ron raised an eyebrow in her direction, but she only looked at Snape.

"Do you have your assignment finished, or should I just label it a fail already?" Snape asked.

"Right here, sir," Hermione said, as she handed him the scroll of parchment.

Snape's lips thinned as he took the scroll and walked on to Harry and Ginny's table.

"Apology accepted," Hermione whispered, "Just so you know I'm sorry too."

Before Ron say anything, Snape assigned the potion for the day, which left the room silent as everyone started in on their work. However, Hermione didn't need to hear any more on the discussion from Ron to know everything was all right between the two of them again.

_Though it always seems like this friendship of ours is a ticking time-bomb, _Hermione lamented, as she sliced up a root, _I guess I'm always expecting too much from him. Harry and Ginny's said it many times. He's a boy who needs to grow up a bit before I can expect anything beyond a solid friendship with him. We haven't even talked about the Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's Day weekend, and it is two weeks away. I'll let him ask me, and if he doesn't… well, I can find something else to do. Even if he does ask me, I'm not going to expect anything beyond a nice visit. Even if it is Valentine's Day._

* * *

**(Harry)**

_Saturday, January 29th, 1994_

"… Preece, Fleet, Applebee, and Diggory!" Lee Jordan announced, "Your Hufflepuff Badgers!"

A booming roar erupted from the Hufflepuff seats.

Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team made their way toward the Pitch, their brooms in hand.

"All right, team!" Oliver said, "If we win this match, we're well on our way to winning that cup! How about we win this one for Angelina today, eh?! On three… one, two, three!"

"GO LIONS!" Harry, Ginny and the rest of the team chanted, before they mounted their brooms.

"And your Gryffindor Lions!" Lee announced, "Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Spinnet, Bell, Potter and Wood!"

Harry made his ascent into the air, and circled the Pitch with the rest of the team.

"Unfortunate events this past Thursday occurred when Angelina Johnson was horribly injured during Gryffindor Quidditch practice," Lee said, "Madam Pomfrey assures me she'll be all right. In fact Angelina's watching this one from the stands! I'm sure your team wishes you were up in the air. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Ginny Weasley will be the three Gryffindor Chasers today. As the players take their starting positions, Madam Hooch steps out onto the Pitch to begin the match."

Harry hovered high in the air over the rest of the players. He found Ginny's familiar fire-red mane of hair and smiled.

_Ready, Ginny? _He asked.

_Let me score a few rings before you catch that Snitch, Harry, _Ginny said.

_We'll see… Cedric's a lot better than Blaise Zabini… he'll be looking for the Snitch as much as I well._

_Don't let him beat you this time. If he does, Amos Diggory will wet himself again boasting on about Cedric beating you when he meets you._

_Prat. May I remind you, last time was a fluke because of those damned Dementors._

_Hopefully we'll be Dementor free today…_

Before Harry could reply, the whistle blew, and Ginny snatched the Quaffle out of the air quickly, then escaped the other Chasers and started her journey to the other end of the field. He could hear her talking to herself as she out-maneuvered the other Chasers and made her way toward the rings. As Harry looked around for the Snitch, his eye caught one of the Hufflepuff Beaters make contact with one of the Bludgers, and sent it soaring Ginny's direction.

_Ginny, _Harry said, _Bludger coming your – ooh, never mind!_

For the Hufflepuff Chaser Applebee had chosen the wrong time to speed up toward Ginny. The Bludger grazed her shoulder and sent her flying away to shake it off. Harry thought Ginny might go all the way to the rings for a score, however she passed the Quaffle to Katie, just as they were about ten yards from the rings. As soon as Katie caught it, she aimed it toward the left ring. Hufflepuff Keeper, Fleet was too slow, and the Quaffle sailed through the rings for the score!

"Katie Bell scores and Gryffindor takes first blood!" Lee said, "10-0 Lions!"

_Nice pass, love! _Harry said.

_Thanks, Harry. Any sign of the Snitch?_

Harry looked around for the Snitch, but could not see it yet. Cedric was stationary about fifty yards down the Pitch, and by the looks of it, had not seen the golden ball either.

_Negative._

Before Ginny could respond, Fleet had control of the Quaffle. He passed it to one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, Preece, who took off across the Pitch. Preece already had company though, and he immediately passed it toward Applebee… who dropped it, and Alicia intercepted it!

"Looks like Tamsin Applebee is still a bit shook-up from that Bludger earlier because she dropped that Quaffle like it was burning hot!" Lee said.

Alicia sped off across the Pitch, and Preece was hot on her tail. Alicia passed it behind her, which Preece didn't expect, though Ginny did. Ginny caught it, and dropped down below Alicia, then sped forward back to the rings. Harry grinned as he watched Ginny make her way across the Pitch. The Chasers had been practicing the backward pass for the past couple of weeks, and it had paid off. Harry could hear Ginny talking to herself in her mind, and he knew right away she was not going to pass the Quaffle this time. In ten seconds she cut the distance to the rings in half, then attempted a power shot toward the right ring. The Quaffle grazed past Fleet's fingers, and sailed through the ring.

"Another score for Gryffindor!" Lee said, over the cheers from the Gryffindor stands, "Spectacular score by the youngest player on the Gryffindor team after an early take-away!"

At first it seemed as if Hufflepuff's prized Chasers were sleeping on the job, but after a rough start, they had come back as the match progressed. Over half-an-hour later, neither Harry nor Cedric had seen the Snitch, but the rest of the match was more than energetic. Early on, Hufflepuff made a couple of tricky plays, fooling Oliver, and the Gryffindor Chasers alike, scoring three rings in a row. Then the match went back and forth, and it was all tied up 80-80 when Lee Jordan made an announcement.

"Is that the Snitch?!" he asked, "I believe so!"

Harry then saw the Snitch. It was smack-dab in the center of the Pitch, floating near the ground. In the thirty-plus minutes since the match had begun, Harry and Cedric had somehow wound up on the opposite sides of the Pitch from each other. Now it was a race, as Harry and Cedric closed the gap. Even though Harry's Firebolt was the fastest broom on the Pitch, Cedric had had an early start. Harry urged his broom forward, and soon the two Seekers were meeting in the center of the Pitch. They both made a nosedive toward the Snitch, as it stayed stationary about ten yards off the ground.

_Come on, Harry! _Ginny's voice urged him on somewhere in his mind.

If Harry had decided to look at Cedric, he would have seen the look of concentration, determination and no fear in his eyes. However, Harry too was concentrated on the Snitch. Fortunately, this was where Harry's Firebolt was better. Harry pressed the broom forward, and held out an arm as he and Cedric both closed in on the Snitch.

With one final push, Harry got the few inches he needed, and as he felt the feathery wings touch his hand, he closed his hand around it, and caught it! He pulled back on the broom, and was able to hover a few feet above the ground, avoiding the crash to the ground.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee announced, "Gryffindor wins! What a finale between two great Seekers!"

Harry lowered himself to the Pitch, then jumped off his broom. He grinned as raised his hand, while the Snitch fluttered in his grasp. He looked over at Cedric, who had landed safely on the ground. Cedric nodded in respect, and Harry nodded back. Before he could do much more, however, Ginny had landed and ran over to him. She hugged him and kissed him.

_Had me going for a minute there, love, _Ginny said, _Nice catch._

_Close one, _Harry said.

But that was all he could say, before the rest of the Gryffindor team caught up with them.

"Great catch, Potter!" Wood said, "Great match everyone. Victory lap then hit the showers."

* * *

**(Hermione)**

An hour later, the Gryffindor Common Room was the sight of a victory party. Raucous cheers and the chants of "LIONS" could probably be heard from all over the castle.

Hermione Granger, however, was sitting in the corner of the room with a roll of parchment and her Transfiguration book in hand. She was only halfway through a sixteen inch essay that was due on Monday, and needed to get it finished.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron said, "Celebrate with us."

"I cannot at the moment," Hermione said, "I have to finish this essay for Transfiguration. Exactly how far are you on it, may I ask?"

"A few inches?" Ron shrugged, "I'll get it done tomorrow! Homework is for Sundays! Come on! Here, have a drink."

He placed a bottle of butterbeer in Hermione's lap, and she scowled and picked it up.

"This is Butterbeer," Hermione said, "Where did you get this? The kitchens only have it on major feasts."

"Fred and George brought it in," Ron said.

"And how did they – never mind," Hermione scoffed, "No, I need to finish this."

Ron scoffed. "Suit yourself."

Hermione shrugged and returned to her writing. A moment later, she looked up and realized Ron was still sitting beside her.

"Something you need?" she asked.

"Er…" Ron said, "No, it can wait. You're busy."

"All right," Hermione said, "Go… have fun."

Ron shrugged and rejoined the party. Hermione shook her head and bent over her essay. Suddenly, a shadow crept over her paper and she looked up. A boy she had seen a few times around the Common Room stood there. If she recalled, he was a year above her.

"Excuse me," she said, "You're blocking my light."

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, as he sat down next to her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Is there something you want, er…"

"Cormac McLaggen, fourth year," the boy said.

"Hermione Granger, third year," Hermione said.

"I know," Cormac said, "You're always hanging around Potter and his girlfriend."

"_Harry _and _Ginny, _you mean," Hermione said, "Yeah, they're my friends."

"And is that – err – replacement Keeper your friend?" Cormac asked.

"Ron… yes, he is," Hermione said.

"I wish I'd have known Keeper was up for grabs," Cormac said, "I'm – err – bit of a Keeper myself."

"Ron's only a reserve until Oliver graduates," Hermione said, "Is there something you need? I am working on my homework."

"Valentine's Day weekend is Hogsmeade weekend," Cormac said, "I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah, of course," Hermione said, slowly.

"Well, I've had my eye on you for a few weeks now," Cormac said, "And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade that weekend?"

"Like… a date?" Hermione asked.

"If you want to call it that," Cormac said, "Unless, I mean, you were already going with somebody else. Fine by me."

"Er…" Hermione said, as she caught sight of Ron.

_He hasn't asked me yet to go with him. We went the past two times, of course, but it isn't like it means we'll go again without inviting each other. However, Cormac did ask me first… besides, it is just an innocent date, nothing more…_

"Sure, Cormac," Hermione said, "I'll go with you."

Cormac grinned. "Great! I'll see you in a couple of weeks then. Enjoy your – err – essay."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Cormac smiled then stood up and retreated into the party.

_I have a date, _Hermione said, smiling, then sighed, _And it isn't with Ron. Exactly what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**- ducks tomatoes thrown by fellow Ron/Hermione shippers-**

**I've been looking for something to progress Ron and Hermione's relationship along. And I figured… well, I need a certain road-block. I'm not a big fan of writing arguments between them because I always have them make up rather quickly. So I needed something else. I'm not a big fan of Viktor Krum – especially when it comes to Hermione - so I'm going to be avoiding that road block altogether. And that is where this comes in… Hermione's date with Cormac. Of course, we all know how Cormac's character is… Hermione doesn't yet, but she will… ooh, she will! The only question is… will Ron be there to pick up the pieces?**

**You'll find that out… next chapter.**


	43. Bitter

**Chapter 43**  
**Bitter**

**Author's Note: The first couple sections of this chapter is inspired by "Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Future's Past" by S'TarKan. The term "bitter ward" is borrowed, with permission, from the story "Be Careful" by "whydoyouneedtoknow".**

* * *

**(Harry)**

Early the following, Harry and Ginny received a letter from Professor Dumbledore inviting them to his office for a surprise meeting. So at one-o-clock in the afternoon, the Bonded couple made their way to the Headmaster's office. When they approached the gargoyle, it immediately moved, and the wall melted into itself. Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs and into the office.

When they arrived, they found that Professor Dumbledore was not alone. Ginny's eldest brother, Bill, was sitting in a chair situated next to a loveseat on the nearest side of the desk.

"Bill!" Ginny squealed lightly.

She bounded across the room and hugged Bill before he could make it more than half-way out of his seat.

"Good afternoon Ginny, Harry," Bill said, and Professor Dumbledore echoed his sentiments.

"This is a surprise," Harry said, as he and Ginny sat on the loveseat, "What are you doing here?"

"He is here on my request," Dumbledore said, "and I thought the two of you would be interested in the reason why. Recently, Minister Bones and the school governors have been hard at work trying to solve the Dementor issue here at Hogwarts."

"Well, that's an easy problem to solve," Harry muttered, though he knew the other three in the room could hear him, "Tell them to leave."

Dumbledore chuckled as his eyes twinkled. "That would, of course, be the best way to solve the problem, indeed. Unfortunately, they have decided the Dementors must stay at the school at the present time."

"Figures," Harry snorted; he had come to love Amy, as the surrogate godmother that she was, but some things would never change - especially when it came to the thick-skulled minds of many Ministry workers, such as the school governors, even without Lucius Malfoy on the team, "So what exactly have they decided?"

Dumbledore motioned for Bill to answer Harry's question.

"The Hogwarts wards are going to be updated with a new type of ward I have been working on," Bill said, "Though I can't take all of the credit. I have a small team helping me. You see, the ward will act as an offensive weapon against Dementors. I call it a 'bitter ward'. Imagine tasting something really sour or bitter, and you hate it, yes? Like biting into an orange peel? Well, when the Dementors get too close to this ward, they'll get a 'taste' of sorts, and back away from it."

"Brilliant," Harry said, and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Bill has accepted my invitation for him and his team to come to the castle next Saturday to place the wards," Dumbledore said.

"Great," Harry said, "We just have to hope the Dementors behave for another week."

Fortunately the first week of February passed without a hitch when it came to the Dementors. Life at Hogwarts had gone on like normal.

The following Saturday, as Harry, Ginny, their friends and most of the students were dining on breakfast, Bill returned to the school. When the eldest Weasley child walked in with Professor Dumbledore, whispers erupted around the large Hall. They were soon silenced by a few sparks from Dumbledore's wand.

"Attention students!" he said, "Today, we have a few visitors to the grounds of Hogwarts. Bill Weasley, here, and a group of ward-builders will be spending the next few hours working on improving the wards around the castle. These wards will improve the atmosphere around here concerning the Dementors. As such, I request that you keep off the Grounds whilst they are here so the ward-builders can do their work. Thank you."

As Bill left the Great Hall, Ron motioned to stand but Hermione pulled him back down to his seat.

"What?" Ron scowled, "I want to see my brother."

"He's busy, like Professor Dumbledore said!" Hermione said, "I'm sure he'll have time to talk to you and your brothers and Ginny after he is finished."

"Fine," Ron muttered, with a sigh, as he returned to his breakfast.

"What did you say Bill called the wards he was going to put up today?" Hermione asked Harry and Ginny.

"Bitter wards," Harry said, "Apparently they'll leave a bad taste in the Dementor's mouths."

"Do Dementors even have mouths?" Ron asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"How do you think they Kiss their victim, Ron?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

Ron gulped. "Never mind…"

"Does this mean with these new wards we can lighten up on the Patronus lessons?" Daphne asked – once again she had taken residence at the Gryffindor table next to Neville, "I mean I haven't exactly gotten very far… can't even make a nice shield like Neville can."

"What would happen if a Dementor came at you while you were in, say, Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, "Or at your home? Yes, Daphne, you need to learn how to do a Patronus."

"It just seems so difficult and advanced," Daphne said.

"And yet twelve, thirteen, and fourteen year olds can do it," Harry said.

Daphne blushed. "I guess so…"

"Harry's right," Neville said, "Besides, imagine how you'll feel if you can get a Patronus done by the end of term? Not everyone can say they accomplished such before the end of their third year."

Daphne smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

_Do you think the rest of our friends will be able to summon corporeal Patroni, Harry? _Ginny asked.

_I don't know. I'm rather surprised at how well Hermione's doing. The Patronus Charm was always her weakest one. And she is the smartest witch of her age._

_Yeah, but she's not the most powerful, even compared to us. When it comes to dueling and stuff, she's not the top at that._

_Don't tell her that, _Harry scoffed, _But I see what you mean. I imagine at least one or two more of our friends will get their corporeal Patronus done by the end of the term. We'll just have to work them harder at it._

* * *

**(Ron)**

A few hours later found Ron in the library, working on some homework with Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Usually he would be found far away from this section of the castle on a Saturday, but he wanted to find some way to pass the time, until he'd be able to see Bill, and there was only so many times he could beat Harry at chess before it got boring. There were times when he thought he might just let Harry win to change things around, when he remembered he had a streak and his reputation as the best Chess player in his family and Gryffindor to keep.

The four third years were working on their latest assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts – an essay on sphinxes.

"Ugh," Ron said, as he looked at his parchment, "I have four inches to go and I don't know what to add."

"Do you have a bit on the history of the sphinxes origins?" Hermione asked.

"Egyptian breeding mixed with Dark magic, yes," Ron said, "I wrote that after the section on their appearance."

"How about their riddles?" Harry suggested.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't thought about that. Good idea, mate."

"Well, you're going to have to go find a book on the riddles sphinxes have used," Hermione said, "Remus isn't just going to accept some childhood riddles. Sphinxes are known for making up riddles most humans don't think about."

"Right," Ron said, as he stood up from his chair, "I'll go do just that."

He walked across the library toward the section on magical creatures, and when he arrived, he found Bill in the section perusing through books.

"Bill!" Ron said, grinning, "Are you finished with the wards?"

"Not yet," Bill said, "I've come to borrow a couple of books. I brought a few of my own, but I forgot a couple of them, and I think the library has them on hand. I must say you're the last person I expected to see in the library."

"Doing a Sphinx essay for Defense," Ron said.

"On a Saturday?" Bill said, a speculative grin crossing his lips, "I know better than that, Ronnie. Are you trying to impress a certain smart friend of yours before Valentine's Day?"

Ron scowled, then blushed. His eldest brother knew him too well.

"She's just a _friend, _Bill," Ron said.

"Uh-huh," Bill said, "If I recall, Valentine's Day weekend is usually a Hogsmeade weekend, yes?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Are you going with anyone?" Bill asked.

"Hermione and I have gone together – as friends – the past couple of visits," Ron said, "I expect it'll be the same this time."

"You expect?" Bill echoed, "So you haven't asked her."

"No, not yet," Ron said.

"Well, you better do that before she makes other plans," Bill said, "Girls don't wait around until the last minute. If someone asks them, they usually accept instead of wait for other options."

"Er – right," Ron said, "I guess I better go then. How long are you going to be here?"

"Relax, Ron," Bill said, "I've already planned on staying here for dinner this evening to dine with my brothers and sister."

Ron smiled and nodded. He found a book on Sphinxes and riddles, and returned to the table.

"You found it then," Hermione said, smiling, "Good."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Er… Hermione, I keep forgetting. We haven't exactly discussed what we're going to do in Hogsmeade next weekend. Any ideas?"

Hermione frowned and didn't say anything. Instead she continued to write her essay, which seemed to already be longer than the required twelve inches.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Did you hear me?"

"I – err – I already have plans, Ron," Hermione said, quietly.

"Plans?" Ron asked, "Like what? Hermione, it is Valentine's Day weekend, you can't skip this one for homework!"

"I'm going into the village," Hermione said, "It's just… someone already asked me to go with them. On a – err – on a date."

Ron felt his stomach twist. Someone asked her on a date? Across the table, Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Apparently they hadn't heard about this either.

"You're going on a date?" Ron asked, "With who?"

"A fourth year Gryffindor," Hermione said, "He asked me during the victory party after the Quidditch match last weekend. His name's Cormac."

Harry coughed and Ginny smacked him on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"No!" Harry said, "Everything's just fine… so, a date, Hermione? That's brilliant."

"Yeah… it is," Hermione said, though she didn't look up from her essay.

"Suppose I have to find someone else to go with," Ron muttered.

"Suppose so," Hermione said.

"B-but we've always gone to Hogsmeade together, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Well someone asked me first this time," Hermione said, "You should have thought about that, huh? Next time, maybe you will."

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry and Ginny. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn he had heard Harry mutter the words "Déjà-vu". If Ron wasn't so distracted by this sudden surprise, he might have inquired further on exactly what Harry had meant.

* * *

_Saturday, February 12__th__, 1994_

For the past week, neither Ron nor Hermione had brought up Hermione's date in Hogsmeade. Ron knew he couldn't do anything about it – it was a done deal. Someone had asked Hermione first, and Ron had to accept that. He didn't have to be happy about it, but he had to accept it anyway.

Now it was the day of the Hogsmeade visit – Valentine's Day fell on a Monday this year, so for those older students who could go to Hogsmeade, they were celebrating it two days earlier. Ron, however didn't have much to celebrate. As hard as he tried, he could not find anyone to venture into the village with. Harry was going with Ginny, Neville was going with Daphne, and Hermione had her date. Ron had thought of spending the day with Fred and George, but Fred was spending the day with Alicia Spinnet, and George was going with Angelina Johnson. Even Seamus and Dean had dates – Lavender and Parvati respectively.

Ron had made it past Argus Filch in the disguise that he was accompanying Harry and Ginny into the village, even if he didn't have a 'buddy' to go with.

Now Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting in one of the carriages, waiting for it to start its trek toward the village. Ron was looking anxiously out of the window for Hermione, but could not find her. When the carriage started moving, Ron jumped up.

"Something wrong, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed and sat back down. "Hermione –"

"—is going on a date with Cormac, Ron," Ginny said, "I expect they're probably taking a different carriage."

"_Cormac_," Ron spat, "What kind of name is that?"

"Scottish, I think," Harry said.

"You two wouldn't know anything about this Cormac bloke, would you?" Ron asked, "I mean – you didn't meet him in the other timeline or whatever, did you?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Ron narrowed his eyes. He knew that look.

"You know exactly who he is, don't you?" he asked, "Tell me this – is he good for her?"

"We knew Cormac when he was a seventh year," Harry said, "A lot can change in three years."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"In the other timeline, Hermione went on a date with Cormac once," Harry said, "In our sixth year. It didn't exactly go very well."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She compared him to a very arrogant Devil's Snare," Ginny said.

Ron suddenly pictured the plant known as the Devil's Snare. It liked to get very touchy-feely with its vines.

"Oh, hell no!" Ron growled, "He is not – why didn't you say anything to her then?! When she told us a week ago – you were there!"

"Cormac might not be the same person he is three years from now," Harry said.

"A zebra can't change their stripes," Ron muttered.

"We don't know what will happen, Ron," Harry said, "Maybe they'll have a nice time."

"And maybe Voldemort will replace me as your new best friend," Ron said, sarcastically.

"Ron, please don't ruin this for Hermione," Ginny said.

"And if something bad does happen?" Ron asked.

"She's a big girl, Hermione is," Harry said, "She can take care of herself."

"You should have told her exactly what kind of bloke this McLaggen is," Ron said, "Then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Ginny asked, "She would have dumped him and gone with you."

"We've always gone together!" Ron said, "I didn't ask her because I just assumed. I asked her last summer… I asked her first, and now she lectures me on how I didn't ask her first this time."

"Well, it isn't like going with her every time is a done deal, right?" Harry said, "I mean, you're not her –"

"I know I'm not!" Ron said, before Harry could say it.

He tried to hide the blush in his cheeks by turning away and disguising it as if he was looking out the window.

_But I want to be. I just don't think she'd want me like that. Course not if she accepted to go on a date with McLaggen._

Ron had a feeling that Harry and Ginny were speaking telepathically about him, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He had enough on his mind as it was. He knew if he did say anything, his big mouth would probably betray the thoughts going through his head: Harry and Ginny were lucky – they didn't have to worry about either of them going on a date with somebody else. For them it was a done deal. Not everyone could be as lucky as them.

Ron sighed as he looked out the window and wondered exactly what Hermione was doing now.

* * *

**(Hermione)**

Hermione was indeed in a carriage alone with Cormac, as they traveled down the road toward Hogsmeade village. Cormac had insisted on taking one together, instead of with friends.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Cormac asked, as he looked out the window in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

"No," Hermione said, "I used to be terrified of the thought of flying on a broom, but my friends convinced me to try it. But I could never play a competitive sport, especially as something as dangerous as Quidditch."

"Dangerous?" Cormac echoed, then shrugged, "Okay, it is a rough sport, I'll give you that. But that is part of the fun of it. And no one has ever gotten killed in the school leagues."

"But there's been deaths in the professional leagues?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," Cormac said, "Five in the past three-hundred years. But that hasn't stopped anyone from wanting to play it. Quidditch isn't as dangerous as say… the Triwizard Tournament once was. There's a reason a Tournament hasn't happened in years."

Hermione smiled to herself. She remembered Harry saying something about the Triwizard Tournament returning in the next school year.

"Anyway, I play Quidditch," Cormac said, "My friends always come over to my house during the summer to play Quidditch. I'm always a Keeper. I'm pretty good if I say so myself. Now that Wood's graduating, I might have a chance to play for Gryffindor."

"Ron's going to be the starting Keeper after Wood leaves," Hermione said.

Cormac waved his hands dismissively. "Just because he is a reserve, doesn't mean he has the position in his hands. That is what try-outs are for. You never know. Whoever the captain is after Wood leaves may like someone better than Weasley."

Hermione frowned. She didn't really appreciate how Cormac commented on her friends by their last names. She needed a change of subject.

"So… you asked me out on this – err – date," she said, "What are your plans?"

"Whatever you want to do," Cormac said, "But we should go to the Shrieking Shack and Madam Puddifoot's."

"Madam Puddifoot's?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it is great for romantic dates," Cormac said. "I'm sure there are some good specials today for Valentine's Day weekend. Pity we can't go on Monday for the actual day instead…"

"I'm – err – not exactly a fan of the place," Hermione said, "Three Broomsticks for me. Hot Butterbeer on a cold day like this… it is something I'm looking forward to."

"Oh," Cormac said, "Well, okay then… whatever you want."

Hermione could hear the disappointment in Cormac's voice. This wasn't exactly the best way to start a date out.

"But the Shrieking Shack sounds okay," Hermione said, "We can go there – you know – after we do some shopping."

Cormac's face brightened. "Sure, sounds good! We'll have to visit the Quidditch store too. I hear they have calendars out now of all the teams that will be in the Quidditch World Cup…"

Hermione tried her best not to roll her eyes, as she listened to Cormac.

_Typical boy – Quidditch on the brains. Still, he asked me out on a date, which is more than Ron did. Though I shouldn't have been after him so hard about not asking me. He asked me this summer, which surprised me. I imagine he would think we were going together again, but things changed. Still, this only a date, nothing's for certain. And I could always get Ron something for Valentine's Day to cheer him up._

* * *

**(Harry)**

_I have a bad feeling that Ron is going to do something about Hermione's date, _Harry said, as he watched Ron walk off ahead into the village after only saying 'goodbye' and not much else.

_We told him to leave Hermione alone, Harry, _Ginny said; she took Harry's hand and they started off into the village.

_Since when does he listen to us?_

_I doubt he'll do anything. Besides it might be better if –_ Ginny shook her head and didn't finish her sentence.

_If what?_

_You know exactly the kind of bloke Cormac is. Ron's probably right about him – what he said about changing stripes or whatever. If Ron watches them at a distance like a chaperone, maybe it might be better. Don't tell me you disagree. I haven't forgotten your reaction to when Hermione mentioned Cormac's name, you know._

_Okay, so I don't like the bloke, but Hermione seemed happy. I wasn't going to ruin it for her. She can handle herself._

_I agree. Why are we discussing this now? This is supposed to be a nice day for us. What should we do first?_

As they made their way into the village, they decided to pass up Honeydukes at the moment, because it seemed like half the students visiting had decided to stop there first. So they decided to start at the other end of the village.

As they passed the crowded Sweetshop, they did not notice Cormac and Hermione walk into the shop, nor did they see Ron tailing them a few yards behind, hidden amongst a few of his fellow students.

* * *

**(Hermione)**

"The Sweetshop first, huh?" Cormac asked as Hermione led him through the queue of students into Honeydukes, "Always picked you out as a girl who likes chocolate and stuff."

"Quite the opposite actually," Hermione said, "I usually try to watch my intake of chocolate. My parents are dentists and they would fret deeply if I gorged myself too much."

"Er… what is a dentist?" Cormac asked.

"Muggle occupation," Hermione said, "They clean and fix teeth."

"People actually do that?" Cormac asked, "Aren't they afraid of getting bitten by someone?"

"It has happened before," Hermione said.

"That's just completely mental," Cormac said; Hermione smirked as she heard Cormac splutter, "I-I mean, that's no offense to you of course. Nor your parents."

"None taken," Hermione said.

Cormac looked relieved. "So you're not getting any chocolate or sugar today?"

"I'm sure I can find a few things I'll like," Hermione said.

"Sure," Cormac said, "I mean, what your parents don't know won't hurt them. Got to – you know – rebel sometimes. Just pick out something. I'll buy it for you."

"I'm very capable of buying my own purchases, Cormac, thank you," Hermione said.

"Of course you are," Cormac said, "But I meant, it would be for your Valentine's gift."

"Sweet of you," Hermione said. "Fine… you can buy me one thing. But I'll buy the rest."

_I need to buy something for Ron anyway… just because he's not my date, doesn't mean he can't be my Valentine.  
_  
A grin crossed Cormac's face. Obviously he was oblivious to the fact Hermione was thinking about another boy.

* * *

**(Ron)**

Unknown to Hermione, the boy she was thinking about was nearby, disguised as a shopper amongst the jars of Every Flavor Beans and Fizzing Whizbees.

"… your Valentine's gift," McLaggen said.

"Sweet of you," Hermione said, before her voice trailed off as they moved deeper into the store.

Ron looked over his shoulder as he tried to see exactly what McLaggen and Hermione were doing. By the sound of it, it seemed that Cormac had given Hermione a Valentine's Day gift _and she liked it._

_Don't fall for his tricks, Hermione_, Ron groaned internally, _he only wants you for one thing, can't you see that?!_

Ron wanted to tell her that, but he could just picture how that would work. She'd just ask him what he was doing and she would probably figure out that he was following her around. She wouldn't like that, he knew. Even if he was doing it for her own good.

"Hello, Ron, how's your shopping?" a voice said nearby.

Ron jumped, thinking Hermione had caught onto him, but when he turned he saw that it was only Tonks.

"T-Tonks, I mean Professor - don't do that!" Ron breathed, "You scared me."

Tonks giggled lightly. "You must have been distracted if I could sneak up on you. I'm not exactly the stealthiest of soon-to-be official Aurors, you know."

"Yeah, right, distracted," Ron muttered, "I-I was just looking for – you know – sweets. You here getting something for Re – Professor Lupin?"

"Perhaps," Tonks said, "I also have to watch the students – chaperone, you know. I happened to notice you're venturing around here alone."

"I'm not alone," Ron sputtered, "I –"

"—tricked Filch into thinking you were coming with Harry and Ginny," Tonks said, "when I know perfectly well they are walking up the street as we speak."

Ron sighed. "I didn't have anyone to go with. Harry's with Ginny, Hermione's with –" Ron scoffed. "I couldn't find anyone."

"I'm not going to punish you for that," Tonks said, "Not everyone is lucky to find a date, I know that. I didn't have one date until my sixth year. You know who that was, yes?"

"My brother, Charlie," Ron said.

"And we were together for two years," Tonks said, "Until we went our separate ways, and then we were together again for a short while – I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyway, you're not the first third year without someone to come with here to Hogsmeade, and you won't be the last."

"I could have come with someone," Ron said, "But she has a date."

"Should have asked her first, then," Tonks said.

"I know," Ron said.

Tonks smiled. "Well, you can make it up to her then. Get her something for Valentine's Day. Give it to her Monday. She might still be your Valentine."

Ron nodded. "Thanks, Tonks – Professor."

"Tonks is fine," Tonks said, blushing, then lowered her voice, "I hardly see myself as a Professor. Undercover job really…"

Ron snickered.

"I need to go find other students to stalk," Tonks said, with a mischievous grin, "Have fun, and stay out of trouble. And Ron? Hermione likes Sugar Quills."

Ron spluttered and blushed. Tonks winked and walked out of the shop. Ron collected a bag each of Whizbees and Every Flavor Beans, then made his way through the shop, picking out a few of his favorite options, before he headed for the Sugar Quills. He took five out and put them in his bag.

_Hermione will appreciate these. That is, if McLaggen hasn't given them to her yet._

At the thought of Hermione and her date, Ron looked around to see if he could spot them. It didn't take him long to realize they were no longer in the shop. They had left while he was talking to Tonks.

_Bollocks! _Ron cursed, and hurried for the front of the store to pay for his purchases.

* * *

**(Hermione – four hours later)**

Hermione took a generous gulp from her glass of Hot Butterbeer, as she listened to Cormac chatter. Or rather, as she tried to drown out his chatter. Cormac had "entertained" Hermione to what she was sure he referred to as _The Fifty Greatest Saves in Keeper History. _Cormac had apparently starred in at least ten of those, and those were only against his friends in unofficial matches.

Over the past four hours, Hermione and Cormac had ventured through Hogsmeade, going into the different shops. They had spent nearly an hour in the Quidditch shop – half of that, Cormac spent naming ever player who would take part in the Quidditch World Cup in the summer, as he pointed to them on the new Calendar he had purchased. According to him, he had met half of those players.

They traded off choosing different stores to go into. Hermione could tell from Cormac's expression that he wasn't exactly a big fan of some of the stores – the bookshop or stationery shop were two of those.

It was nearly two-o-clock when they had decided to get something eat, and Hermione noticed Cormac look at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with puppy-dog eyes as they passed it. Hermione was quite adamant though – she was _not _going in there with him. And anyway, The Three Broomstick's proved, as it always had, to be a nice place to eat. She did another one of her occasional nods to make Cormac believe she was still listening.

In truth, she was wondering if it would be better to say she was tired and it would be better if she went back to Hogwarts. She tried to think about the homework she needed to get finished. Everything for Monday was done. For Tuesday, she needed to finish the first part of a big Arithmancy project. Then she remembered it was a group project, one she was working on with Harry and Ginny, and needed their help to do so – that would have to wait until tomorrow.

_I could just say I have a bit of a headache. Which I do – Cormac's non-stop talking is giving me one! Why did I accept this date, when I knew Ron would want to go with me? Oh yeah, because Cormac asked first and I thought it would be fun. Well, I can't be right ten times out of ten, can I? Oh he's looking at me… what did he say?_

"Sorry, I was momentarily distracted," Hermione said, "Was thinking what I wanted for dessert. What did you say again?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to head for the Shrieking Shack after this," Cormac said.

"Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked. "Er… are we allowed to go? I mean, after what happened to Harry, Neville and Daphne before Christmas…"

"We'll be fine," Cormac said, "You have me to protect you."

Hermione tried her best not to roll her eyes. With all the training she had done with her friends – dueling and other physical stuff, she knew she could protect herself AND Cormac if she had to.

"Sure, we can go," she said.

_It seems as if the Shack was the last of his plans anyway. The faster we get that over with, the faster I can go back to the castle. This is definitely at the bottom of the list of "Best Outings in the History of the Hermione Granger."_

"Now?" Cormac said, "Or did you want dessert?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," Hermione said, then took a last gulp of her butterbeer, then stood up, "Let's go."

Cormac grinned and led her out of the restaurant. Twenty minutes later, they were making their way up the path to the Shrieking Shack. A couple minutes before they had passed one of the few Aurors who had stayed at Hogwarts after the Dementors had come. He had given them a brisk warning not to stay at the Shack for very long, or he would come looking for them. They assured him they'd be quick, and he allowed them to go on ahead.

"Have you ever been to the Shrieking Shack before?" Cormac asked, as they caught sight of the derelict building up ahead.

"Yes, during the first Hogsmeade visit this year," Hermione said.

"I've been here a few times myself," Cormac said, "The walk there and back has its advantages."

"Doesn't it frighten you?" Hermione asked, "I hear it is haunted."

Hermione, of course, knew why the Shack was haunted, but she was sure Cormac did not.

"No, of course not," Cormac said.

"By definition, Hogwarts is haunted, you know," Hermione said, "One of the most haunted places in the world, though most people don't know it."

"That's rubbish," Cormac said, "Hogwarts isn't scary."

"It is home to many ghosts," Hermione said, "That makes it haunted, by definition."

Cormac raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "I suppose so. You're rather smart, you know."

"I think I've heard that compliment before, yes," Hermione said, grinning.

"Well, you are," Cormac said, "And you're rather pretty, you know."

Hermione blushed. "I'm fair, I suppose, compared to other girls at Hogwarts. But I guess I'll take your word as it is, since you seem like the type of guy who has been on a few dates."

"What does that mean?" Cormac asked.

"I can't be the first girl you've been on a date with," Hermione said.

"Okay, you caught me," Cormac said, "There has been other girls. None quite like you though. You're smart, and you have a feisty side."

"Feisty?" Hermione echoed.

"You know what you want," Cormac said, "The few girls I've taken to Hogsmeade, they always wanted to talk about girly stuff, but not you."

"I'm not a girly type of girl," Hermione said.

"No, you're not," Cormac said.

And in that second, Hermione knew exactly what Cormac was going to do. As he leaned in toward her, she ducked away from him.

"Cormac," she said, "We shouldn't –"

"What's wrong?" Cormac asked.

"I don't kiss on the first date is all," Hermione said.

"Come on," Cormac said, "We've had a fun time today, haven't we?"

"We have," Hermione said – a white-lie, "But still, I don't –"

"Please?" Cormac asked.

"I think I'd like to be going now," Hermione said.

Cormac rolled his eyes and stepped in front of her.

"OI!" a voice called in the distance.

* * *

**(Ron – a couple minutes earlier)**

Unknown to Hermione and McLaggen, Ron had discovered them heading in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. He knew that if Cormac was going to plan anything, he would do it there. So he trailed behind them a few yards. It was a bit tricky trying to tail them, especially when he passed by the Auror who was watching the trail. The Auror was kind of suspicious when he was alone, but Ron said he was meeting his date at the Shack, and the Auror let him pass. When he arrived at the Shack, he found Hermione and Cormac talking near the fence that separated the trail from the Shack.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw Hermione move away from Cormac, and Cormac looked annoyed. Ron narrowed his eyes, but he knew Hermione could defend herself. He would only step in if he had to. Then about a minute later, Hermione looked like she wanted to leave, and Cormac stood in front of her.

_Oh hell no, McLaggen!_

"OI!" Ron yelled.

Hermione and McLaggen turned as Ron walked toward them.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Stalking us, Weasley?" McLaggen asked.

"I followed you, yeah," Ron said, "Because I know exactly what kind of bloke you are, McLaggen. I know what type of place the Shrieking Shack is. For years blokes have taken their dates up here to snog, and much of time, the bloke isn't exactly the most trustworthy of guy… right, McLaggen?"

"How dare you!" McLaggen said.

"Ron, come on, let's go," Hermione said, "I was going back to Hogwarts anyway."

Ron nodded as Hermione walked past him.

"Fine, take her," McLaggen said, as Ron followed Hermione, "She doesn't know how to be a guy's date anyway. How could anyone spend half-an-hour in a stationery store is beyond me! Doesn't even want to go to Madam Puddifoot's on Valentine's Day."

"Or maybe she didn't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's with _you_," Ron said, as he turned back around to McLaggen. "You ever think about that?"

"What would you know about it, Weasley?" McLaggen asked, "Unless your sister told you… everyone knows what she does with Potter. Puddifoot's is perfect for her."

Ron narrowed his eyes and twisted his wrist as his wand came to his hand. "Don't talk about my sister."

McLaggen grinned and pointed his wand at Ron. "What did you say? Couldn't hear you?"

"Ron!" Hermione growled, "Let's go… leave him."

"Densaugeo!" McLaggen growled.

Ron ducked to the ground. "Stupefy!"

The red beam hit McLaggen square in the chest, and the boy tumbled to the ground, Stunned. Hermione cried out behind Ron, and he turned and looked at her. Her hands were covering her mouth, and her packages were on the ground.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "what happened?"

Tears came to her eyes, and Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, please," Ron said.

Hermione sighed, as Ron took her hands. He saw that her two front teeth had expanded down to her chin, giving her the appearance of a beaver. She had been hit with Cormac's spell when he ducked.

"This is my fault," Ron said, "I'm sorry. Come on, we'll go back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey can fix it."

Hermione nodded and put her hands back to her mouth. Ron picked up Hermione's bags, and they headed back down the path and the Auror saw them. Ron told him what happened. The Auror then took out a sheet of parchment and Ron thought for a moment the Auror was going to write them up.

"We're authorized to make Portkeys if anything happens," the Auror said, "This parchment will take you back. Get her to the Hospital Wing. I'll get the other bloke."

Ron looked at the parchment as his mind went back to Harry's attack.

"Auror, what is the password you were supposed to give us if anything like this was to happen?" Ron asked, referring to the message with the keyword he had seen on the noticeboard earlier that morning.

"Heart-shaped box," the Auror said, and Ron sighed in relief and nodded. "You have the mind of an Auror, boy. I'm not a bad guy, but good thinking."

Ron accepted the parchment, Hermione put a finger on it.

"_Portus," _the Auror said.

Ron felt a tug to his navel, as his feet lifted into the air. When his feet touched ground again, he and Hermione were in one of the corridors of Hogwarts – up ahead was the Hospital Wing. Hermione looked gratefully at Ron – he couldn't see her mouth, but knew she would smile if she could – and he followed her down the corridor.

* * *

**I know… weird ending, but I decided to end it there. Next chapter, we'll begin with the aftermath of the end of this chapter, and then a time-skip. I really want to see the end of third year come to a close (and I REALLY want to get to year four!), so there will be a gracious time-skip next chapter.**

**Also, for those of you wondering about the visits to the Pensieve to let Harry and Ginny show their friends what happened originally in year three… er, well, assume it just happens before the end of the term. I don't want to include it in the story, and I might write a one-shot for it or something… I dunno.**


	44. Chapter 44: No Title

******Chapter 44  
No Title  
**

******Author's Note: Deep apologies for the lack of updates over the past couple of months. My computer was hacked a couple months ago, and I lost everything, including notes and details of some events in the future I had planned on for this story. That, as well as a bit of writer's block has delayed my writing.**

* * *

**(Ginny – Fifteen Minutes After the Hermione/Ron/Cormac "Incident")**

Ginny's fingers twirled nervously, albeit almost unconsciously around the chain of her rune-stone necklace, as she looked around the vicinity of Madam Puddifoot's cafe. It had been only five minutes since Harry had gone to the restroom, but it felt like forever. He hadn't spoken a word to her telepathically, though she hadn't expected him to – lately the Bonded couple had agreed that moments like this should be kept private unless it was an emergency. Still, it was making Ginny very nervous, and was bringing up unwanted memories of the previous visit to Hogsmeade, right before Christmas, when Harry had been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny shook herself mentally and tried to focus on something else. She looked around at the other patrons of the small cafe – fellow students paired up as dates, enjoying the Valentine's Day weekend visit. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were on a double-date, dining at a table with their dates, Ernie Macmillan and Dean Thomas respectively. Ernie was laughing at something Dean was saying. Neither seemed to notice that Lavender and Parvati looked a little peeved. Ginny smirked privately and moved her attention onward. Cho Chang was sitting with her best friend, Marietta Edgecombe. Both were void of dates. On the far side of the cafe, Neville and Daphne were cuddled in a corner seat; Daphne was laughing at something Neville was saying.

Ginny smiled, half in relief, and half in happiness when she spotted Harry walking back over to her at their own corner table. When he sat down and scooted around toward Ginny, she leaned over to him and kissed him squarely on the lips. It was a long, passionate kiss, and Ginny didn't care who was watching them.

_Mmm, thanks, love, _Harry said in mind-speak, with a chuckle, when Ginny backed away, _But may I ask what that was all about?_

Ginny shrugged and returned to her almost-finished meal of fish and chips; the fish had been cut into heart shapes for Valentine's Day weekend.

_Do I need a reason to kiss you? _She finally asked after a minute.

No, I suppose not. But, Ginny, how many years have I known you? I know whenever something is on your mind, you know. And you seem to be doing your best to keep it from me.

Ginny frowned and she noticed that a few fellow students were looking in her and Harry's direction. She then realized that she had not said a word out loud to him since he returned from the bathroom, and their kiss was the only evidence to on-lookers that everything was okay between them, that they weren't fighting. She had suspected that ever since she and Harry had made their relationship public, they had both become much more fanciable. She could just hear the gears in everyone's minds working overtime – a break-up between the two would make them the school's most eligible bachelors, even at their age. Only the two of them and their closest friends knew that a break-up would never happen.

Ginny took one last bite of fish and stood up from the table. She motioned to Harry that she wanted to leave, and he nodded in silent, though confused, agreement. He placed a few galleons on the table then stood up and Ginny led him out of the cafe. Ginny was well aware that the on-lookers were still watching them.

"Ginny, what is wrong?" Harry asked, when he and Ginny were walking up the cobbled path of the village, away from prying ears, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," Ginny said, "What I needed to say – or rather what you wanted to hear – needed to be private, and if we talked telepathically anymore in their, everyone would think we were fighting because to them we weren't talking."

"Okay," Harry said; he didn't say anything else, but Ginny knew he was urging her to continue.

"I – oh, I guess I was just being silly," Ginny said, blowing an agitated breath between her lips.

"Ginny," Harry said, "What –?"

"When you were in the bathroom," Ginny urged herself on, "I was having flashbacks... of when we were separated last time here in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, Ginny," Harry said, shaking his head, "I was only gone for five minutes... seven at the most."

"It took less for Lucius Malfoy to lure you away, Harry!" Ginny growled.

Harry put a finger and thumb to his rune-stone necklace and lifted it up.

"Funny, it doesn't feel warm," Harry said, "Does yours?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Exactly," Harry said, "It would grow warm if I was in danger. I was in no danger there."

"I know that, Harry!" Ginny growled.

She walked over to a nearby fence and leaned up against it. She crossed her arms against her chest and stared at Harry for a moment. She inhaled, exhaled and counted from five back to one, before she continued.

"Believe me, Harry," she said, "I know. I just – I was panicking. It was the first time since we got our Bond gifts back that I felt that way, and it scared me. I don't – I never want to – those hours when you were kidnapped – and those weeks before when we didn't have our gifts – I don't want to feel something like that ever again, Harry."

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes and she brushed them away. When she dropped her hands, she realized Harry had cut the distance between them again. He took her hands and looked at him.

"Can you feel that?" he asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Can you feel my hands in yours?" Harry asked; he dropped one of her hands and brushed a hand against her forehead. "Can you feel me in here?"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny said, "Of course I can."

"If it is the last thing I do," Harry said, "I will make sure that never stops."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and pulled him toward her. She kissed him deeply, slowly and softly. Harry chuckled against her lips and returned the kiss, just as passionately. Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat somewhere nearby, and Harry backed away. He and Ginny turned toward the sound and found Remus and Tonks standing there. Both looked rather embarrassed to have walked up on an intimate moment.

"Sorry for the interruption," Remus said, "But we needed to inform you – Ron and Hermione are back at Hogwarts. Hermione's in the Hospital Wing."

Ginny felt emotions rack her mind, and she wasn't sure whether they were hers or Harry's.

"Is – is she okay?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"She's fine, Harry," Remus said.

Ginny and Harry both relaxed visibly.

"Apparently her date with Mr. McLaggen had taken a turn for the worst," Remus said, "I heard it all from Cormac himself and one of the security Aurors that was with him. It seems Cormac and Ron both have different stories about what happened. But from what Ron told the Auror... apparently Cormac tried to advance on Hermione, without her permission, and Ron happened to be in the area. Ron cut in, and he protected Hermione. Words were exchanged, Cormac attacked Ron with a Teeth-Enlarging Hex. Ron dodged it and ended up stunning Cormac. Unfortunately... Hermione got hit with Cormac's Hex. Ron took Hermione to Hogwarts with an emergency Portkey the Auror had given them. Cormac's on his way back to Hogwarts now with the Auror. I expect he's going to be talking to Professor McGonagall soon. He's denying the whole thing happened that way. Insists he was attacked unprovoked."

Harry let out a snort. "Probably embarrassed he got stunned by a student younger than him."

"Perhaps," Remus said, with a small smile, "Anyway, I thought I'd let you know and ask if you wanted to go back to Hogwarts. There's a few hours left before you're required to go back to the castle."

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded in the direction of the castle.

"We'll go," Harry said to Remus.

"Very well," Remus said, "I will accompany you then."

"I'll stay behind," Tonks said, "No need for both of us to go, and I need to stay around here just in case something happens. I

_am _the leader of the security – can't hold back on that if I want that promotion from Sirius."

"I'll be back in less than an hour," Remus said, smiling at his mate, then looked at Harry and Ginny, "Come on, you two."

Ginny took Harry's hand and followed Remus toward the carriages.

* * *

**(Ron – Thirty minutes after the "Incident")**

Ron paced back and forth in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, one which was fingering the wand which rested there. It had been half-an-hour since he had cursed Cormac McLaggen – in his opinion, the git had deserved it, of course, though he knew others might have opinions that differed from his.

He had not left that corridor since Madam Pomfrey kicked him – almost literally, in Ron's opinion – from the Hospital Wing, after promising Hermione would be just fine in a matter of minutes. But it had been nearly half-an-hour since then, and neither Hermione nor Madam Pomfrey had come out of the room. The only other person Ron had seen was Professor McGonagall, and the only thing she had said to him before she walked into the Hospital Wing was that she wanted to talk to him before too long. That was ten minutes ago.

Ron paused in his pacing and looked at the large oak doors. He was half-tempted to kick the wall behind him, if only to injure himself enough to get into the room beyond those doors. He was actually about to do so, when the large doors opened. Ron spun his entire body around, and saw Professor McGonagall standing there, looking at him.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked immediately, "Can I see her?"

"Follow me, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, simply.

Ron turned to the two large shopping bags on the floor – one of which was his, the other Hermione's – then picked them up and followed McGonagall into the Hospital Wing. As soon as he entered, Ron searched for Hermione. He found her in one of the beds on his right. She was sitting there smiling at him. Her teeth looked fine as did the rest of her.

"Hermione?!" Ron said, grinning as he walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ron," Hermione said, "Thank you."

"Miss Granger was just telling me the most interesting tale, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, "I wish to talk to you about it."

Ron looked from the Transfiguration Professor and back to Hermione, who nodded. Ron dropped the shopping bags to the floor near the hospital bed Hermione was in, and turned back to the Professor.

"All right," Ron said, "Er... what did she tell you?"

"It seems Miss Granger got into a bit of a situation with a Mr. Cormac McLaggen," McGonagall said, "and you intervened."

"Er... yeah, I did," Ron said, nodding.

"What confuses me," McGonagall said, "is how you were able to intervene. Miss Granger tells me she and Mr. McLaggen were at the Shrieking Shack. That location is usually a place to go for privacy, not one for intrusions."

"I – err – I followed them, yeah," Ron said, trying his best to not seem as embarrassed as he felt, "McLaggen – I know what kind of bloke he is, and – well – Hermione, she – she's a friend of mine. I wanted to see if he'd treat her right."

"So you followed them to the Shrieking Shack," McGonagall said, "Go on."

"Well, I noticed that it got heated," Ron said, "Cormac, he -"

"Miss Granger told me what Mr. McLaggen was doing, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "I will be talking to him once I leave here. An Auror is escorting him back to the castle as we speak. Please continue."

Ron looked at McGonagall. So McLaggen was going to tell his side of the story, huh? He wondered what kind of lies the bloke would come up with.

"Well, I – I cut in, you know," Ron said, "Before McLaggen could do anything. I told McLaggen to cut it out, and Hermione came over to me, and we were going to leave. McLaggen, he – he insulted Hermione, then insulted my sister."

Ron swallowed as he saw McGonagall raise an eyebrow. He could almost hear the gears grinding in her mind.

"Well, I might have – okay, I told him not to insult my sister," Ron said, shrugging. "McLaggen didn't like that. Hermione and I went to leave, and Cormac threw a curse at me."

"The Teeth-Enlarging Hex, yes?" McGonagall asked.

Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded, then he turned back to McGonagall.

"I guess, yeah," he said, nodding, "I ducked – didn't want to get hit, ya know – and hit him with a Stunning Spell. He got stunned, but Hermione got hit with his Hex. Then we left, found an Auror, told him, and he gave us a Portkey to come back here, so we did."

McGonagall raised a hand to stop Ron, and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," she said, "That is exactly what Miss Granger said as well. I will, of course, be talking

to Mr. McLaggen to get his side of the story." Ron snorted and McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Yes... Mr. Weasley?"

"Do you honestly believe him to admit he tried to attack me, and hit Hermione?" Ron asked, "Not to mention what he might have done if I hadn't been there?"

"Your story is believable, I will say," McGonagall said. "I know the two of you are honest, good students. If Mr. McLaggen does not support this story, I will get the truth out of him. He will, of course, be reprimanded."

McGonagall sighed softly and her lips twisted.

"Unfortunately, according to school rules," she said, "You, too, Mr. Weasley, must also be reprimanded."

"What?!" Ron ejaculated.

"Ma'am, he was defending me!" Hermione said, "Cormac used a hex first. Ron defended himself and me. If he hadn't -"

McGonagall raised a hand, and Hermione went silent.

"I am well aware of what might have happened, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "As well as what did happen. But there is to be no dueling outside of class. Therefore, Mr. Weasley, twenty-five points will be taken from Gryffindor for dueling outside of the classroom."

Ron scowled silently.

"However," McGonagall said, as a hint of a smile crossed her lips, "Your actions have also proved fruitful, and honorable to the name of Gryffindor. It sounds as if you defended yourself very well. You also helped a fellow student in need, and made sure she could be treated as fast as possible. You also reported the incident as soon as possible, and did not keep it from authorities. Therefore... fifty points are awarded to Gryffindor."

Ron's scowl gradually turned from a smile into a grin as McGonagall had progressed through this announcement. He looked at Hermione who had a grin that echoed his own. He turned back to McGonagall.

"Thanks, ma'am," Ron said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "Now, if you excuse me, I must be off to see Mr. McLaggen."

McGonagall turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Ron turned back to Hermione, who was looking at him. Her eyes quickly averted down to the shopping bags.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, as he bent to pick up Hermione's bag, "I brought it with us. Didn't want to leave it."

Hermione smiled and took her bag. "Thanks, Ron. Not – not just for the bag. I mean – for everything. Starting with... interrupting Cormac."

"I'm sure you could have defended yourself," Ron said, "I just didn't want to take the chance."

Hermione nodded. She frowned and sniffled, and brushed a hand across her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Are you all right? Want me to get –?"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione sniffled. "It's just – this all could have been avoided if – if I hadn't accepted to go with Cormac. I – I should have gone with you to Hogsmeade."

Ron shrugged. "There's always next time."

Hermione nodded and grinned. For the first time, Ron noticed something different with Hermione's teeth.

"Hermione," he said, "Your teeth! They're... different."

"Of course they are," Hermione said, "did you expect me to keep those fangs McLaggen gave me?"

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you," Ron said, "They're all... straight and - and normal-sized."

Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously. "Well... when Madam Pomfrey shrunk them, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were. And I just... let her carry on a bit," she smiled even more widely. "Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should mix."

"Oh," Ron said, "Well, I think they're... nice."

"Er... thanks," Hermione said, going a little pink.

Her eyes averted to her shopping bag, and Ron's averted to his own. He saw the Honeydukes' sack and the Sugar Quills inside.

"Er... Hermione?" Ron asked at the same time Hermione called his name.

Both Ron and Hermione grinned at each other and giggled.

"You go first," Hermione said.

Ron's mouth hung open; he had been about to say the same thing. He shrugged and reached a hand into his sack of purchases, until it found what it was looking for.

"I – err – know the actual day is Monday," he said, "But – uh – everyone is celebrating it today, you know. So – er – I got you a Valentine's Day gift."

He took the Sugar Quills from the sack and handed them to Hermione. She didn't take them right away; instead she only stared at them for a few moments. Ron was starting to feel a little unsure, believing that she didn't want his gift.

"Er... do you like them?" Ron asked, "I-I mean I bought a load of stuff, I'm sure I got something you like -"

"No!" Hermione squeaked, "I mean, yes! I love them!" She took the Sugar Quills from Ron. "Thank you. Sorry, I'm just – you got me a Valentine's Day gift?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. I – well, I just thought –"

He was stammering. He was feeling rather stupid. Was it wrong of him to buy her something for Valentine's Day? After all, she was just one of his best friends, nothing more. Not like Harry and Ginny, even if he –

"Thank you!" Hermione said, quickly, obviously aware of Ron's nerves. "I just didn't expect – err – never mind."

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned and looked at the Sugar Quills.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't give me anything," she said, softly, "Since I didn't go with you to Hogsmeade. Since I went with Cormac..."

"I told you, didn't I?" Ron asked, "It doesn't matter. There's always next time."

Hermione didn't seem to hear him, because she was talking once more, while staring at the Sugar Quills.

"When Cormac asked me after the Quidditch match," she said, "I guess – I was flattered, really. The fact that he

wanted me to go with him..." She scoffed. "Now I realize exactly why he wanted me to go with him. I'm just another girl on his list of dates for Hogsmeade – trips to the Shrieking Shack."

"Hermione, stop," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at Ron questioningly.

"It doesn't matter now, okay," Ron said, "He didn't do anything to you. I got there first."

"Yeah," Hermione said, a small smile reforming on her lips. She looked at her bag again. "Hey Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron replied.

"I – err – I got you a Valentine's Day gift too," Hermione said.

Ron silently spluttered in disbelief. Hermione had gotten him a Valentine's Day gift? Hermione reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a large box of Chocolate Frogs.

"I know you like these," Hermione said, "Mostly for the cards, yeah?"

Ron stared at the large box.

"Well," Hermione said, "If it isn't good enough, I -"

"No," Ron said, then took the box, "I mean, yeah, they're my favorite. I just can't believe you got me a gift."

"Ron," Hermione said, "Cormac might have been my date. But... I wanted you to be my Valentine."

Ron's eyes widened. Did she just say –?

"Halfway through my date," Hermione said, "I was so sick and tired of Cormac just going on and on about stuff. I realized I should have just gone with you like we normally do. If I did, everything at the Shack wouldn't have happened."

"It's over now, Hermione," Ron said, "McLaggen will get what is coming to him, and your teeth – well, you said they're better now."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "You're right."

"Good," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and smiled. Before either of them could say anything else, Ron heard sets of footsteps behind him and he turned around. Harry, Ginny and Professor Lupin were walking over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked.

"Remus told us what happened!" Harry said, when he and Ginny reached the hospital bed, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "Madam Pomfrey fixed my teeth in a snap."

"Brilliant," Harry said, "Sounds like Ron here was quite the hero."

Ron felt his cheeks grow warm. "Hermione could have stood up for herself. I was there just to make sure she came out all right."

"You did what any good lad would do," Remus said, smiling, "I was quite proud to hear the tale from the Auror. Now, I promised Professor Tonks I would return to Hogsmeade as soon as I could. So I will be off."

He bowed slightly and walked back toward the exit of the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione, I feel I need to apologize to you," Harry said.

"Apologize to me?" Hermione echoed, "Why?"

Harry looked over his shoulder, as did Ron, who realized Harry was looking for Madam Pomfrey, who had been absent for a while now. Harry's wand appeared in his hand and Ron heard him mutter the Muffliato spell.

"Don't need Madam Pomfrey overhearing this," Harry explained, "Anyway... back in the other timeline, I knew McLaggen rather well. He had a reputation, and an attitude of sorts toward women. Thought he could have any woman he wanted cause he had his good looks."

Ron and Ginny both snorted loudly. Ron raised an eyebrow to Ginny, and she shook her head.

"He never set his target on me," Ginny said, "Thank Merlin!"

"But he did set his eyes on the other Hermione," Harry said, "She wound up on a date with him as well – and regretted it pretty soon as well. I apologized, Hermione, because I should have told you about McLaggen. If I did – if I told you when you told us about your date, maybe you wouldn't have gone with him and avoided all of this. So I'm sorry."

"You didn't know this would happen," Hermione said, shrugging. "Besides, I'm fine and nothing happened I couldn't fix."

"Hey!" Ginny said, "Hermione, your teeth... they're... smaller. Well, smaller than normal."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Ron. I may have gone a little overboard. But at least they look better. Mum and Dad won't be very happy. But... well, it doesn't matter either way. At least he didn't do anything worse or permanently damaging."

"Even so," Ron muttered, "McLaggen better get what is coming to him from ol' McGonagall, or I'll do it myself."

"Ron, please," Hermione said, a frown crossing her lips. "He won't bother me anymore. I'm sure he'll get the punishment he deserves, and it will all be over with. Let's just forget it, okay?"

Ron grudgingly nodded.

"So," Hermione said, turning her attention from Ron, to Harry and Ginny, "You know all about mine and Ron's visit. How did yours go?"

* * *

As Hermione had requested, the incident in Hogsmeade was all but forgotten by the time the weekend was over. On Sunday at breakfast, an owl dropped off a small note to Hermione and Ron. It was from Professor McGonagall, and it informed her of McLaggen's punishment – his Hogsmeade privileges were cut off for the rest of the year, and he would spend the following four Saturdays, and every Hogsmeade visit in detention with Professor McGonagall. She informed them, also, that the punishment seemed severe, but it was a substitute for the more common punishment he would normally receive – points taken from the house. But as it would have taken points off from Hermione and Ron's house, since they were in the same as McLaggen. In Ron's opinion, in which he vocally expressed at breakfast that day, McLaggen had gotten off easy – in his opinion, McLaggen should have been suspended, or even expelled. Hermione seemed content with the punishment however.

Even though it had been additionally celebrated in Hogsmeade two days beforehand, the Valentine's Day holiday was still greatly celebrated that Monday. Lovebirds were taking advantage of the holiday. None of the Professors, or prefects could stop the well-manner frivolity of young couples hand-holding and occasional snogging in hidden corners. Confetti hearts constantly fell over the Great Hall during mealtimes, much of it ending up in the hair of students and Professors alike. A few specks of it made their way into Professor Dumbledore's beard – whether he knew of it or not was unknown... he hadn't taken it out of his beard by the time dinner ended that evening. Only Professor Snape and Mr. Filch had anything negative to say about the occasion. Professor Snape was seen constantly trying to remove specks of the paper from his meals, and Filch could be heard muttering about what a mess the Great Hall had become.

After Valentine's Day, Hogwarts fell back into its normal routine of classes and such. In addition to their classes and homework, Harry and Ginny's lessons with Dumbledore and their Patronus lessons also continued to be part of their routine.

On the final Saturday of the month, two days before the end of the month, Professor Dumbledore resumed training Harry and Ginny on taming their spellwork. Basically this meant three hours of dueling each other, with only a bit of rest in between each duel.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, starting off what was the tenth duel of the meeting.

"Protego!" Ginny countered.

Harry's stunning spell hit Ginny's shield and it ricocheted off. The beam hit the back of the loveseat in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, causing a large burn-mark in the center of the fabric. A few of the portrait inhabitants who weren't even trying to feign snoring exclaimed at the sight.

"Time!" Professor Dumbledore said, before Ginny could react with an offensive spell.

Harry and Ginny lowered their wands and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Both were panting hard, due to the adrenaline rushing through them.

"I think we're just about finished for today," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"But we were just beginning that duel!" Ginny said.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, it seems you misunderstand the meaning of today's lesson," Dumbledore said.

"We're supposed to be dueling, practicing lessening the power of our spells, yes?" Ginny asked.

"It is true, in the prior weeks and months that this has been my goal," Dumbledore said, nodding. "However if that was my goal today, I assure you, I would have stopped you at least an hour ago. Your spells have not lessened in power at all over the past few duels. I think the evidence here proves that."

He pointed to the burn-mark on the couch, then around the room. In addition to the burn mark on the love-seat there were also burn marks on the walls and floors of the office. Oddly enough, there seemed to be no damage to any of the objects around the room, aside from the loveseat. Harry felt warmth raise to his cheeks. He didn't know what to say – an apology seemed so small at this point.

"So what was your goal?" Harry asked, deciding on the obvious question.

"Today I was focusing on your long-term magic-use," Dumbledore said. "I did not stop you an hour ago, because I was hoping constant dueling like this would prove to lessen the power of your spells that way. This is not the case, in fact it is quite the opposite. Let us take this latest duel into account. Harry, you aimed a stunning spell at Ginny, and Ginny, you in turn deflected it with the Shield Spell. Each both powerful. I assume, judging on your bodily reactions right now that the two of you are exhausted?"

Harry looked at Ginny who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You could say that," Harry said, looking back at the Headmaster.

"Most of the time when a person is tired, their spells lessen in power," Dumbledore said, "Yours did not. They seemed to gain in power. A powerful Stunning Spell was in turn deflected by a powerful shield. It is rare when such simple spells as a Stunning Spell is deflected like such by a shield. Usually it dissolves into non-existence. This time, it burned a hole in the couch."

"So?" Ginny asked, "Okay, we get it, the spells are powerful, even when we are exhausted. What is your point?"

Dumbledore gave an audible sigh; Harry wondered if the Headmaster felt exhausted as he did, even though the man hadn't done much except watched the duels and commented on them. Dumbledore walked over to his chair behind his desk and sat down.

"I am beginning to wonder if these lessons are all for naught," he said.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"I simply mean that it is possible it will be impossible to lessen your spells' power," Dumbledore said. "The two of you are not as powerful as I am at the moment, and still your spells do such power. I wonder..."

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment. He then looked around the room and back down at his desk. He frowned and nodded.

"I think we have been going at this the wrong way," he said. "Putting the two of you against each other is counter-productive. Even though the two of you are able to stun each other, neither one of you seem as affected afterward. Constant stunning, jinxing and hexing during a period of time usually has ill effects on a person. You two seem unaffected, except for being exhausted."

"So... what does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"It means because of your Bond, you cannot hurt each other too extensively," Dumbledore said, "The Bond doesn't allow it."

"Well, that is good to know," Harry said, chuckling wryly; Ginny nodded in agreement. "So if dueling is out of the question, what will we do now?"

"My dear boy, I never said dueling was out of the question," Dumbledore said, "Dueling each other is a moot point, that is true. You just need a different dueling partner."

"I'm... not sure I understand what you mean, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore put his two hands together as if in prayer.

"The two of you are free to go," he said, "But your homework is to prepare for our next lesson two weeks from now. The next lesson will be your most important, Mr. Potter."

"Only me?" Harry asked, "What about Ginny?"

"She's welcome to volunteer as well, though I am not sure you'll wish for her to take part in it," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Ginny, who had a mixed expression, somewhere between anger and wonder.

_What exactly is that supposed to mean? _Ginny asked Harry. _These lessons are meant for both of us! Now he wants me to sit out? What is he playing at?_

"Simply put, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, and Harry looked back at the headmaster, "Two weeks from now, I am going to challenge you to a duel."

* * *

**I am deeply, deeply sorry for the elongated delay. After my old computer got hacked, and I lost all my future notes for the story, it took me a while to get back into the story. I remember some of my notes, but basically I got to re-plan a lot of the future of this story.**

**I hope to end Year 3 in the next few chapters. I have a good plan for the end of it, I just have to get to it. Then the summer before Year 4 will come, as will Year 4, and I am looking forward to that. Please know that I very much want to finish this story. Not just this, but its sequel as well. There are a lot of storylines**

**and stuff throughout the story I want to get to... I want to see them for myself! I just have to get there! So yes, this story will be completed, it may just take some time.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know many of you were waiting for the aftermath of the Hogsmeade incident, especially Ron and Hermione's scene in the Hospital Wing.**

**I am not sure when the next chapter will come, but hopefully soon. I am looking forward to more as much as you are!**


End file.
